Written in the Stars
by Singingfrogs
Summary: Sequel to Searching the Stars. A reworking of Series 4. With the Doctor and Rose happily married once again will the fiery Donna be able to help them stay that way? Or will the consequences of Rose's rape be enough to pull them apart?
1. The Doctor and his Wife

Written in the Stars 

The Doctor and his wife

**Ok guys, here is the awaited sequal to Searching the Stars. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last one and PLEASE REVIEW! It means to world to me to know that you guys enjoy it as much as I love writting it ! **

Time. A measuring system used to sequence and mark certain events. To compare the durations of actions and the intervals between them. A subject which is included in Science, Religion and Philosophy, but defining it in a non-controversial manner applicable to all fields of study has consistently eluded the greatest scholars. All but two of them.

A mighty race once lived amongst the constellations of the Kasterborous system. A society full of pompous ceremony driven individuals which had grown stagnant or corrupt due to the millions of years in power. The oldest and most technological powerful race known as the Time Lords. A civilization which was called the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the continent of the Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude stood the Citadel of the Time Lords. A brilliant bright orange sky, with snow covered mountains and a large doomed City. The home of the most intelligent and oldest race in the universe. A race named for their non-linear perception of time, which allows them to see everything that was, is or ever could be at the same time. Their technology based on this perception giving them the ability to travel through time and manipulate time lines as long as they do not cross back on their own.

A race who had sworn never to interfere, always to watch. Due to their incredible discovery of Time Travel they had been bound by moral complexity of interfering in the natural flow of history. Never wanting to seem bias or unjust. Never wanting their technology to fall into the wrong hands as it could cause unthinkable consequences of destruction. A reason they had become beings that hated violence.

A society made up of 3 houses. The Patrexes, Arcalian, and the Prydonians. The latter including the most famous of Time Lords. The Last of the Time Lords. The house which wore scarlet or brown robes, a house which produces devious or renegades. Both characteristics shown by the Last Time Lord in existence.

But this nation wasn't just impressive to look at. These beings weren't just old or intelligent. They had evolved into beings of such power. People that could read your mind and meld to your brain to receive needed information or to simplify confusing data. They could give you a massive transfer of information just by giving you a huge head butt, causing both you and themselves physical discomfort. A race that could be clairvoyant but defiantly had time related senses. They can notice distortions or disruptions in the flow of time. They can sense events fixed in time or events in flux. They can perceive and see images from the past, present or the future.

But there was a war. A great time war. Fought by the Time Lords and a race descended from the Planet Skaro. The Daleks. A war that lasted more than 30,000 years raged across the stars, planet after planet burning in the sky. Time Lords screaming in agony as they died on the front lines. The things people had seen, the things people had done was unthinkable. All of these events led to the ultimate destruction of the two mightiest civilisations the galaxy had ever known. By who. By the Time Lord known as The Doctor, not just destroying his home but Skaro too, having to put an end to this terrifying war, to save the rest of the universe and every life in existence.

The lights were dim. The corridors empty. The TARDIS simply humming to herself content. Everything her large heart had dreamed of had come true. For the past 5 years she had felt incomplete. She felt like something was missing in her heart, something that made her feel overwhelmed with love and devotion. This something was a certain someone called Rose Tyler. Or more commonly known as Mrs Smith; the Doctor Wife. Rose had been separated from the TARDIS's counterpart for 5 of their years. She had been taken by the Daleks and used as their computer. But after a decade of Rose searching the stars for them she had finally found them.

As soon as Rose had taken a step into the TARDIS and into her control room, the TARDIS's heart had leapt out towards her, calling her home, so glad to feel her presence again. But Rose was different now. She had changed and the TARDIS was over the moon when she realised why. She was a Time Lady. Someone who had retrieved and learnt so much on her travels. A woman who deserved the love from the ancient machine and the only other Time Lord in existence.

But over the last 4 weeks to say her companions had been busy was an understatement. The two gallifreyans had saved a mighty civilisation from the threat of implosion due to a neighbouring star becoming a black hole. Something easily sorted by some quick thinking on The Doctor's and Rose's part. They had crashed into another TARDIS which threatened to cause a hole the size of Belgium to be caused in the fabrics of Space. Her counterpart meeting himself in his fifth regeneration. And finally they had stopped the Titanic from falling onto Buckingham palace on Earth which would have caused a nuclear explosion. So this is why the TARDIS was trying to be as quite as possible. After 4 weeks of travelling and hardly getting any sleep the two beings which needed little rest were recharging their batteries in the bed they hadn't shared in a very long time.

Both of them were sound asleep. The ceiling was dark as it had been altered so it was showing the sky from Earth. A comfort to his wife. Something she could look at and to feel more at home. But both of them were in a very comforting sleep. Both of them facing each other, their heads on the pillows. The Doctor had his arm placed lazily over his wife's side as if to protect her during her sleep. But the TARDIS thought it was more of a comfort for him to know she was still there and she wasn't going to disappear. But something shifted and the Doctor began to stir. He stretched his legs gently, one to not disturb Rose but also so he could push past the feeling of sleep. His eyes were still closed and his face was still half hidden by the pillow. He brought in a huge lungful of air and moved his arm slightly. A small smirk falling onto his lips as he realised he was still holding his wife. He opened his eyes slowly and took in the beauty in front of him. His wife's soft skin stretching softly over her high cheek bones. Her small shaped jaw lying on the pillow lightly while her plump lips were full of life. Her eyes were still firmly shut as she lie in front of him exhausted. All in all she looked peaceful and contented.

But the Doctor couldn't help but reach out his palm and move the hair which was hanging loosely over her face. He moved it from her face and stirred it so it was tucked behind her ear. Rose groaned slightly and breathed in heavily. She moved her head into his touch, her eyes still closed as she awoke from her sleep. The Doctor smiled over at her before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Good Morning" He said to her gently

"Hey" Rose whispered, her eyes fluttering open as her exhaustion passed her. Rose simply smiled over at him. His head still resting on the pillow while his thick brown hair was pointing in any and every direction. His brown orbs were staring lovingly into hers as his smile spread over his lips. His pale complexion not bothering her as she scooted closer to him, her hands going to his bare slightly sculptured chest while his wrapped closer around her. His hands pressing gently to her soft skin, one of his hands rubbing her hair gently while Rose leant her head on his shoulder. Both of them smiling contently.

"Anything planned for today?" The Doctor said, looking down at her slightly, his hand still rubbing her long golden locked which was resting on the bed beside her. Rose simply smiled and shook her head

"Not really, after all... you decide where we go" She said up to him. A smile that had her tongue sticking between her teeth was present on her face. The Doctor's hearts quickening as she smiled the smile she saved only for him.

"Well I don't have to anymore" The Doctor beamed down at her, while she shifted in his arms, moving so one of her arms was resting on the bed, her torso leaning over him slightly so she could get a better look. The Doctor simply looked up at her, their bodies almost the same height.

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned a frown present on her face, her brows in a frown.

"What I'm trying to say Mrs Smith, it you have learnt everything you can from me, you are now officially a Time Lady" The Doctor assured with a smile as he moved his own body so he was leaning against the head board and Rose was sitting in front of him, a smile exploding on her features as she understood what this meant

"Serious" Rose chimed, her face ecstatic

"Would I ever lie to you?" The Doctor joked, one of his eyebrows raised while the other was normal, a crooked smile plastered to his face. Rose laughed at him before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips before she slowly slipped from the bed, grabbing her dressing gown from the back of the door.

"Well then... that means you're making breakfast" She said with a smile as she shrugged her arms through the silk and beaming over to the Doctor. The Doctor beamed from his position from the bed before pulling on his own blue dressing gown and pulling Rose down the corridor and towards the Kitchen.

Rose was sitting quite comfortably at the kitchen table as she watched the Doctor struggling to make pancakes. Saucepans and pancake mixture was coving the surfaces of the one tidy surfaces and Rose could feel the TARDIS getting frustrated with him, groaning about the amount of mess she was going to have to clean up. Rose simply smiled as she looked at the look of concentration present on her husbands face. His cheeks littered with flour, flour in the shape of hand prints were present on his dressing gown where he had wiped his hands in his clothing. But after about 30 minutes waiting for her breakfast the Doctor was walking over to the table while she played with the chain around her neck which held her TARDIS key. While Rose was travelling around the universe her wedding rings had found themselves around that chain to keep them safe, but since her return both her two rings were back on her wedding finger and too her surprise, the Doctor's own band was now glistening on his finger. Rose had never been one of those sentimental people, and she had been totally surprised that the Doctor continued to wear his ring. She expected it to be placed and kept safe in his pocket, but he assured her that it was symbol of their love and because of that he wanted to be proud of how he felt for her. Those words had been rewarded with a kiss and a smile. But Rose was shaken from her thoughts when she picked up her fork and dug into the surprisingly tasty pancakes.

By about 9 o'clock both Rose and the Doctor were dressed. The Doctor was in his usual pinstriped suit with a blue shirt and a tie with purple gallifreyan symbols on it while Rose was dressed in a pair of jeans, converses and a plane purple t-shirt and the leather jacket Jack had given her 4 weeks ago.

Rose had been the first one ready as she only had pulled her hair up in a bun at the back of her head while the Doctor messed around with hair gel. So that was how Rose found herself leaning on the console looking intently at the articles and information present on the monitor in front of her. She had been so engrossed in what she was reading she was finally pulled from her thoughts when she felt the Doctors large hands pressed to her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her frown back to the screen in front of her. One of his hands leaning on the console while the other was rested on the lower of her back.

"Just a few odd articles about a new weight loss drug" Rose said as she brought up some of the articles she had been reading. The Doctor simply pulled on his thick rimmed glasses and leant down and mirrored Rose's posture. His hand going to his chin, a frown on his face, while Rose simply had her hands folded in front of her.

"Adipose Industries. Making fat just walk away" The Doctor said frowning, reading off the screen in front of him and Rose.

"Says here you take a capsule for 3 weeks" Rose said as she scrolled down the official website her own frown on her face. The Doctor smiled slightly when he felt her uncertainly via their link. Her detective side and her explorer finally showing through.

"Worth a look?" The Doctor asked as he stood up, removing his glasses and watching as his wife moved over to another control. His hands were simply in his pocket

"I think so" Rose said with a smile as she looked up at her husband "The TARDIS has been picking up some unusual alien activity on Earth" She said while looking back at the readings while the Doctor came to stand slightly behind her, his eyes looking over her shoulder.

"And it's all based at the headquarters of Adipose Industries" The Doctor said to her. She looked up at him, excitement buzzing in her eyes and via their link. She smiled up at him which he returned

"Well then Doctor, what are we waiting for?" She asked him. He simply beamed at her before bouncing towards the controls to start driving the TARDIS, both of them working together as they set their destination.

"And for once Mrs Smith, you have chosen the destination" The Doctor chimed as he leant around the central column to look over at the smiling form of his wife.

"Well then Doctor, if anything bad happens... blame me" She smiled, the Doctor simply laughed as he looked over at her. Both of their forms being tossed around from the movement of the TARDIS, but their eyes were locked as they looked over at each other.

"Always"

**There we go guys, the first chapter of the second Story! I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW !  
Suttling**


	2. Partners in Crime Part 1

Partners in Crime Part 1

**Ok guys, here is the next chapter, the first of the first episode**** I want to thank everyone who is reviewing this and for those who have said they liked it already **** its great to know this is being well received, so I just have one more things to say PLEASE REVIEW !**

Rose and the Doctor had been wondering the streets of London for more than an hour. If you looked at them right now you would have believed them to be tourists rather than Time Lords and Ladies. Each one of them had one of their hands clung onto the side of a map of London which the Doctor had found in his pocket. Both of them lost and unable to find Adipose Industries. The Doctor pointed something on the map and smiled over at Rose before the Doctor folded the map and placed it back into the pocket of his trench coat. He grasped hold of Rose's hand before they headed forward and into the street blustering with Londoners.

"I never thought I would find myself lost in London" Rose laughed slightly as she looked over at the Doctor who had his other hand in his pocket

"I never thought you would get lost in London either" the Doctor chimed in joking. His eyebrows raised while he looked down at his wife, humour and admiration shining in his large brown orbs.

"Hey!" Rose defended "You will be surprised how much it changes in 10 years" Rose defended, unable to stay cross at her husband, her face slowly falling into a smile.

"You were here for two weeks before you found me Rose" The Doctor said to her again, both his eyebrows raised

"But I was sticking to the area I knew well" Rose said as she looked up at her husband and moved half of her body so she wasn't bumped and bashed by other civilians. The Doctor simply pulling her closer slightly so her body didn't get damaged.

"Oh, I never asked, did you go back to the estate while you were here?" The Doctor asked gently and comfortingly, not pushing his wife for answers, knowing it would bring unwanted memories and feelings of her mother and childhood friend Mickey. Rose simply looked down, the feeling of sadness being portrayed via their link. The Doctor simply squeezed her hand in comfort and gave her an encouraging smile, showing her that she didn't need to tell him if she didn't want too.

"I thought about it" Rose started after bringing in a huge lungful of air. "But I was travelling for 10 year. Always looking for you, always on the move, I realised I never really had time to grieve for my mother, and going home, back to the Powell estate would mean going back to my childhood, to think about never seeing my mother again. To look back on my old life." Rose said to the Doctor who was listening to her intently, listening to what his wife was telling him. Listening to how she was feeling when it came to her mother. He realised now that the little project he was working on was more important than ever. He knew this by the pure emotion she was showing him via their link. Her need to see her mum again, to hold her in her arms for comfort, to talk to her because even though Rose wouldn't admit it, she missed her. She missed her a lot and it broke his heart that he couldn't help her.

But the Doctor was cut from his thoughts and his conversation from his wife when they both stopped in front of a high building which was standing in front of them, both of them having their mouths hanging open, eyes squinting as they took in the sheer height of the place.

"Well, I guess this is adipose industries" Rose said as she spoke over to the Doctor, her eyes never leaving the tall building

"30 floors of sales assistance, scientists and managers" The Doctor smiled as he looked down at his wife. She mirrored his movements and they both smiled at each other

"So what are we waiting for?" The Doctor asked, excitement buzzing in his eyes and his posture as he took in the situation. The eve of a new adventure. Rose simply laughed slightly before the Doctor placed his hand to the bottom of her back and guided her into the building.

**Donna Noble. Aruban coloured hair, pale skin but a very curvy figure. A woman who had shared a single adventure with the Time Lord. A woman who had been used as a pawn and poisoned by her own fiancé with huon particles by the Racnoss. A young lady who is dissatisfied with regular life and is trying to look at the bigger picture. **

**This was how she found herself walking towards Adipose Industries. She was dressed in a feminine suit. A black knee length skirt, a blazer and smart top. Her ginger hair falling to her shoulders, curved into her face as it bellowed behind her as she walked. She was hoping that this would be the situation she would finally find the Doctor. She had been disappointed in herself that she had quickly let him out of her life. Disappointed that she hadn't left to travel the rest of the universe with him. But she had a good feeling that she could be reunited with him again, all she had to do was keep looking.**

**That's how she found herself cradling a red folder as she walked down a crowded street. (Unknown to her that the Doctor and Rose were on the other side of the street) She walked out into a clearing of pavement and smiled to herself as she walked into the adipose building. **

**She walked in to the building through the door and looked around at her surroundings curious. Everywhere clean and bursting with life. People walking around to their desks or elevators. She looked over her shoulder before walking over to her own lift. She saw a security guard eyeing her up curiously she just smiled at him sweetly before flashing a card to the young man **

"**Donna Noble, Health and Safety." She cried happily before walking from the young man who watched her leave, one of his eyebrows raised. **

The Doctor and Rose were walking quietly and quickly up a deserted corridor. When they had reached the fire door, Rose simply looked behind her while the Doctor reached into his suit jacket to pull out his sonic screwdriver. One of his eyebrows were raised while he activated his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the fire exit door. Both of them did not even wince when the lock sparked and let them into the building. The Doctor stepped away as he opened the door. He placed his long arm on the top of the door and let his wife in first, her form ducking as she moved underneath his arm which was holding up the door. He smiled at her before they both walked down the corridor further, hand in hand. When they had reached the main foyer both of them walked up to the main entrance and the main receptionist.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Smith, Health and Safety" The Doctor chimed as he flashed the psychic paper towards the receptionist

"Were here for the presentation" Rose said softly as she beamed at him. The Receptionist simply smiled at them before handing them some pieces of paper. They said their thank you before walking towards the stairs. Rose was heading off towards the lecture theatre to hear out a woman called Miss Foster while the Doctor was going to talk to the employees. Rose gave a small kiss to the Doctor before continuing her way towards the presentation.

A man in a suit was waiting at the door, holding it open for her as she made her way towards the room. She smiled at him before walking confidently in to the room. The Room was like a university lecture hall. Chairs present on tiered seating while people at the front were milling with a presentation and a microphone. Rose sat down elegantly and pulled out some paper and a pen from her pocket. Rose was glad the Doctor had finally extended the pockets in her favourite Jacket.

_The Doctor had found himself talking too many of the employee's about their business, talking about their clients, curious about how the business works and if they had seen anything strange happening_**. **

By the time the presentation had started about three dozen people were sitting in the lecture room. Each one of them professionals in what they did. Rose was sitting about a chair away from a Ginger woman who was looking on in curiosity. She looked over at Rose as she sat down and smiled slightly, Rose returned it. But they were pulled from their exchange when Miss Foster stood on the pedestal on the small podium. Rose placed her hand on the arm rest and placed her hand on her chin as she listened to what this young blonde woman in glasses was talking to them about.

"Adipose Industries. The 21st century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age." She stated saying. Rose frowned and started to right it down so the Doctor could take a look at her notes. Writing it in Galliferyan so no one would be able to read what she was writing, what her suspicions were, or what she was truly thinking. The young lady next to her frowning at her paper as if she recognised the symbols.

"And here it is. You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say..." Foster said as she held up one of the capsules in her hand, the Industries logo present on the presentation. She was smiling over at us before she turned her body towards the computer for another computers voice was sounded over the room.

"The fat just walks away." Rose frowned, while Donna (Still unknown to Rose) was readjusting her position.

"Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer.  
There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?" Penny asked; her hands folded over the top of each other while she spoke towards the woman. Donna was looking on intently while Rose was simply interested. This was the reason the Doctor had sent her to this. She was the better biologist after all.

"Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I oblige." She cooed, her glasses being removed from her face before she turned her body back to the screen behind her. Donna frowned when she watched the young blonde readjust her seat and move closer to the screen, looking on intently with curiosity. Donna was confused at how someone so young could possible known things about this. But unknown to Donna that Rose was a lot older than she looked. Even though she only looked 25 she was so much older than that.

"Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilising lipase breaks up the trigycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter the molecule causing a reaction..." The Computer voice said again. Rose simply frowned. She knew what that could do. She knew what was happening in that sort of reaction and before she could stop herself she found herself holding up her hand in question. Miss Foster smiled slightly and nodded her head towards her

"Yes erm..." She asked

"Rose Smith, Health and Safety." Rose stated a smile on her lips as she spoke towards the woman. Donna simply frowned as her memories were falling back to the Doctor when he used the surname smith. "Part of my job is to question the science behind new weight loss drugs. I'm sure you're aware that Lipase is a very violent enzyme when it comes into contact with water. And considering the human body is 95% water I'm worried that this drug could cause your clients some server discomfort. This drug seems to be stimulating the pancreas to secrete double amounts of lipase than its supposed too, which could cause the organ to fail, so in the long term this could cause more serious effects down the line." Rose informed, a look of seriousness in her eyes and voice, everyone shocked as they listened to someone so young talking in such scientific detail. But before Miss Foster could answer Rose's question Penny interrupted her.

"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny asked. Miss Foster simply shook her head in frustration, flinging her head back as she put her glasses on. Rose's eyes flickering towards Penny before leaning back in her chair. Donnas' head moving from Penny to Miss Foster.

"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin." She smiled such an enormous smile. Rose writing the figures in Gallifreyan.

_As the Doctor walked into the call centre of Adipose industries he could hear the chatter of people on the phone, or phones ringing with people calling up the office. The Doctor had his hands in his pockets and he smiled slightly when he felt Rose in the back of his head. She had become more inquisitive and something had clicked when she had figures something out. She becomes more impressive and his admiration and pride for her seemed to be increasing more and more each day. _  
_  
__"Good morning, I represent Adipose Industries." The Doctor was so wrapped up in his thoughts and striding over to a young woman on the phone he didn't realise Donna walking into the room, still clutching at her red folder and talking over to someone called Craig who was still talking on the phone. _

"_That's a three-week course of pills for a special price of 45 pounds."___

_"__Donna Noble, Health and Safety. Don't mind me." Donna whispered a professional smile on her face. Craig simply turned to her. The Doctor had sat on the chair and slides the chair across the floor as he spoke over to her. _

"_We deliver within three working days."___

_"__John Smith, Health and Safety. Don't mind me." The Doctor whispered and the woman called Claire turned around, her face lifting as she looked at the Doctor. Her heart beat rising as she looked at him, finding him rather attractive. ___

_"T__he box comes with 21 days' worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant." Donna had removed the pendent from the box while Craig was still on the phone. She held it up and looked at it with a frown on her face _

_The Doctor had leant back on the chair while he studied the pendent. His leg was crossed over the other, his ankle leaning on his knee as he looked at the pendent. His eyebrows in a frown while he leant down on the chair. Claire was looking at him, her hands linked together while she faced him, a flirtatious smile on her face as she spoke to the customer on the phone.___

_"__It is made of 18 carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no." Claire replied to the caller on the phone. Her head shaking while she continued to look at the Doctor who was still looking at the pendant. _

_Donna was putting the pendant in her pocket while she spoke over to Craig who was looking at her rather nervous. Their conversation drowning out the office noise of chatter and the sound of phones ringing. _

"_I'll just need to keep this for testing. And I just need a list of your customers. Could you print it off?" Donna asked him kindly with a smile on her face_

"_Suppose so." Craig stated as he turned back towards his computer. ___

_"W__here's the printer?" Donna asked as she looked over at Craig___

_"J__ust over there, by the plant." He replied, cocking his head towards the direction of the printer. Donna stood up readjusting her jacket while she looked for the printer___

_"__Which plant, that plant?" Donna asked, still standing as she looked down at the man_

"_Yeah, that's the one."___

_"L__ovely." She smiled before she sat down, just as the Doctor and Claire stood up. ___

_"T__hat's the printer there?" He asked his body and face facing the printer. He had his mouth hanging open while he frowned over at the object in question. ___

_"__By the plant, yeah." Claire cooed, her face in a large smile while she stood up with him_

"_Brilliant." The Doctor chimed happily before sitting down just as Donna stood up again. ___

_"__Does it need a code? Last place I worked, the printer needed a code." Donna asked, looking down at Craig who simply smiled at her slightly bored___

_"__No, I can do it from here." He said as she sat down, Donna missing the Doctor as he stood up once again. ___

_"__Has it got paper?"_

"_Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked." But just as the Doctor was about to ask another question Miss Foster walked into the room confidently with two body guards in tow, a few steps behind her, her arms swinging as she walked into the room, always talking to her employees. Each one of them standing up as they heard her talking to them. ___

_"Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention.__On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Cos if anyone is good in trimming the fat, it's me.__Now. Back to it." She said sternly, her head turning to different parts of the room, the Doctor and Donna kneeling down as she spoke, each one of them looking at her with curiosity. And they both watched her go as she left the room, her high heels clicking against the floor. ___

_"__Anyway, if you could print that off. Thanks." The Doctor stated as he plopped his body back to the chair___

_"__So if you could just print off that list, I'll get out of your way." Donna stated as she stood up, smiling as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder__ "__Lovely! Thanks, then. See you!" Donna cried while she walked to the printer. The Doctor suddenly standing up _

"_Thanks, then." He stated before he was shoved back down again and handed something else. His eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open as he looked at her confused "Oh, what's that?"_

"_My telephone number." Claire said as she leant forward a huge smile on her face_

"_What for?" The Doctor asked confused ___

_"__Health and Safety. You be health, I'll be safety." She said flirtatiously. The Doctor simply smiled a forced smile over at her before holding up his left hand, showing her the silver ring on his finger_

"_Sorry. Happily married, couldn't do that to her, she too perfect. Sorry" He said as he let her down gently, she simply looked at him sadly, while he backed out of the cubicle as fast as he could. He went to the printer, turning his back to Donna who seemed to already be leaving. _

**Donna was walking in the street towards one of the houses. Her bag was still flung over her shoulder and her folder was still in her hand. She knocked on the door and a fat woman opened it to reveal Donna. **

"**Stacy Campbell?" Donna asked politely ******

**"****Who wants to know?" Stacy asked, her hands in her hair as she looked like she was preparing herself for going out**

"**My name is Donna, I represent Adipose Industries" Donna said smiling at her as she flashed her a card "and you're on the list of our valued customers." Donna said while Stacy moved out of the way and allowed Donna into her house. **

The Doctor had met Rose in the foyer again. A frown on his face slightly at what had happened with Claire. Rose was simply tapping her hands together as she waited for her husband. The Gallifreyan notes in her hand. But she sighed a sigh of relief when she saw him walking down the stairs. His trench coat swaying behind him. Rose walked over to him and The Doctor smiled over at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Find anything?" Rose asked him, The Doctor simply pulled his hand up to the back of his head and started to stroke his mob of thick hair, a gesture this incarnation did when he got nervous. Rose simply looked at him gently as they both walked from the building.

"What happened?" Rose asked in a non surprised voice, both of them making their way back to the TARDIS.

"I think I was just flirted with" He said to her nervously.

"You think?" Rose stated sceptically. The Doctor simply smiled softly towards her, she was taking this rather well. He gripped hold of her hand tightly and Rose didn't question him. He concentrated his mind and sent Rose the situation he had been in. He helped guide her between the people while she was in the trance. He noticed a frown present on her face for it to then turn into a soft smile. Once Rose had seen what had gone on she shook her head as if to clear her mind.

"I'm perfect am I?" Rose questioned playfully, her tongue poking through her teeth as she looked up at the Doctor.

"Oh, more than you know" The Doctor stated happily. He pulled Rose closer to him and moved his arm around her shoulders while he pressed a kiss to her head. Rose just leant into him contently

"How about you? Anything interesting?" The Doctor asked and watched as Rose pulled the paper from her extended pockets. She un folded it and passed it into the Doctor's free hand. The Doctor took the offered paper and thanked his wife while looking at it intently. A frown pasted across his features as he looked at the symbols.

"But that doesn't make sense" The Doctor fixed as he looked at the symbols "Why would Foster want to make people's pancreas redundant. Sure if this drug went world wide it could cause catastrophic effect on the human race, but why would she want to kill a whole civilisation" The Doctor frowned while stuffing the paper back into his pockets. Rose simply rolled her eyes, and much to her amusement the Doctor noticed.

"You know something" He said down to her with one of his eyebrows raised, his arm still firmly around her shoulders.

"Lipase is the enzyme which bonds different proteins together via hydrolysis Doctor." Rose explained to him "Maybe instead of destroying something, the pancreas is secreting more of this enzyme to create something" Rose questioned, a well thought out theory. The Doctor smiled at her, she simply returned it

"I told you; you were the better biologist" He smiled before they both laughed and walked towards the TARDIS.

Night had fallen over Planet Earth and Rose and the Doctor found themselves walking down the dark, wet street of London walking towards a client of Adipose Industries. Rose was looking around at her surroundings, her mind floating back to memories she used to have of this place. She had called this city her home. She had a flat, her mother and Mickey. But when the Doctor came into her life everything changed. She found a better life. She found her husband and her best friend. She found a better way of living. But being back here brought back all those memories. Striding into the flat for her mother to pull her into a hug, telling her off for not calling more often, kissing the Doctor thanking him for keeping her safe. Memories like this made her heart leap towards her mum. Made her want to see her, to hold her in her arms, to talk to her, to at least say goodbye. They had both been pulled away from each other and they couldn't even say goodbye. She was pulled away from her by the Daleks while Jackie was pulled into a Parallel World.

The Doctor could sense his Wife's unease and he turned around to see her looking down at the ground a few steps behind him, a sad look etched on her face. He knew she missed her mother and he knew she was hurting to know she could never see her again. But the Doctor wished she had the time to grieve her loss. Rose hadn't had any proper closure when it came to her mother. It was like one minute she's their and the next she's not. Rose had everything she had ever wanted for it too be cruelly taken away from her. The Doctor sent her a wave of comfort and she looked up at him. He held out his hand and waited for Rose to grasp hold of it. Once she had he squeezed it in comfort before they walked down the street hand in hand.

They had walked up to the door of Mr Davey. He was one of the clients on the Time Beings list and they waited patiently as the man walked to open the door. Once he had he noticed that The Doctor was standing closer to him while Rose was slightly behind him, both of them smiling kindly. **  
**  
"Mr Roger Davey, I'm calling on behalf of Adipose Industries" The Doctor stated happily, his face in a smile while he pulled out the Psychic paper and let Mr Davey looked at it "We just need to ask you a few questions."

_Donna was sitting in Stacy's front room while the older woman groomed herself in the mirror on the wall. A hair brush in her hand as she stroked it through her thick, frizzy brown hair. _

"_It's been fantastic. I've started the pills on Thursday. Five days later, I've lost eleven pounds!" Stacy cried ecstatic. She turned to face Donna and waved her hands over her slimmer but still big body. A huge smile of achievement on her face. Donna simply looked at her with a frown on her face. Her head cocked slightly to the left. ___

_"__And no side effects or anything?" Donna asked, Stacy simply turned back towards the mirror _

"_No, I feel fantastic. It's a new lease of life. Now, what d'you think of these earrings, do they work?" Stacy asked as she moved her hair and showed Donna___

_"__Yeah, lovely." Donna cried happily, approving of her choice. _

Roger had offered Rose a seat while he sat in the one opposite to her. The Doctor had removed his trench coat just leaving his blazer while Rose was left with her blue smart jacket. The Doctor found himself pacing the length of the room with his hands in his pocket, his head facing the ground as he listened to what Roger was telling him and Rose. _  
_  
"I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos." Roger said happily, his hands clasped together.

"That's the same amount every day?" Rose questioned, her mind already trying to work out the math. Her superior mind able to work ten times faster than her human brain could.

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight." He said as he smiled over at Rose, his arms moving to his sides before clasped back to his hands "Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

"What makes you say that?" The Doctor asked, his pacing stopped his hands still in his pockets but he looked over at Roger, a frown on his face, his lips pushed together

"That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time." Roger stated as if it was nothing important, his eyes rolling slightly. But Rose and the Doctor shared a suspicious glance towards each other.

"_You go on a date?" Donna asked from her position on the chair, her legs pressed together lady like while she questioned Stacy who was still sorting herself out in the mirror___

_"__I'm doing the opposite. I'm dumping him." She said as she smiled over at Donna a slight smile on her lips while she moved from the mirror and towards her handbag "I can do better than him now. Right, I won't be long. If the taxi beeps, give me a shout." She cried as she walked from the room and towards her bathroom._

"It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off." Roger said as he leant forward talking to the young couple. The Doctor raising one of his eyebrows as he listened, Rose simply placed her hand to her chin. All three of them had moved outside to look at Roger's security system. The Doctor was standing next to him with a frown on his face as he looked down at him. All the while Roger was looking at the alarm while he spoke towards them. Rose was simply in the doorway, a curious look on her face "I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes." Roger said, his hands on his side

"But with no burglars?" The Doctor questioned, both of his eyebrows in a frown

"Nothing. I've given up looking." Roger sighed defeated as he looked over at the Doctor.

"Roger, do you have a cat flap?" Rose enquired from her position by the door.

The next thing Rose knew what was happening she was lying on the floor in front of the cat flap in Roger's house. The Doctor lying half on her body to get a better view while Roger was lying next her. The Doctor had pasted her the Sonic Screwdriver and at this point in time she had placed in at the hinges of the flap and was propping it open

"It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person." Roger stated, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"No, I've met cat people. You are nothing like them." The Doctor muttered

"It's that what it is then? Cats getting inside the house?" Roger asked the unusual pair.

"I used to get cats in from the estate" Rose started, her head moving towards Roger who seemed to be listening to her carefully. Rose suddenly stiffened underneath the Doctor as she looked at all the attention Roger was giving her. She had suddenly become nervous of him, afraid that he could do the same thing the Master had done to her. She had done so well recently, but the Doctor believed that to be because he was with her most of the time. But right now with this man looking at her she seemed to freeze up. She was in denial, unable to discuss it, attempting to get back in to normal routine. And she was and she was fighting with every inch of her life for it not to affect her, but sometimes it seemed to catch up with her. The Doctor sent Rose a wave of calm which seemed to help her but she was still tense, so the Doctor helped her finished her line of thought

"Well, thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well." The Doctor said over to Roger whose head moved so he was looking at the Doctor

"Like what?" Roger asked with a frown

"The fat just walks away." Rose whispered, her attention on the cat flap, before she removed the Sonic Screwdriver, slamming the flap closed.

_Donna found herself sitting in the front room of Stacy's house. She had pulled out the Adipose pendant and began playing with it, twisting it accidently, thinking nothing of it. _

The Doctor was shaking Rogers hand as they walked from his house, a smile on both of their faces as they said goodbye

"Well, thanks for your help." Rose stated before taking a few steps backwards

"Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so." The Doctor informed before pulling out a huge black device which was beeping at him "Ooh, gotta go, sorry." He cried distracted before running off. Rose simply said her goodbye before rolling her eyes and running to catch up with the Doctor who was following the signal. Rose and the Doctor found themselves sprinting down road after road, the Doctor coat bellowing in the wind behind him, a frown on his face, his mouth open as he breathed while Rose simply bolted after him, her mouth open as her breathing became laboured.

_Donna began to frown as she heard funny noises coming from Stacy's bathroom. Worry was settling in her stomach before she made her way towards the stairs and when she reached the bottom she called up to the young woman. ___

_"__You all right up there?" Donna asked just to hear a mumbled cry from Stacy. ___

_"__I like what you've done in the hall." Donna stated, slightly worried "Stacy? Are you all right?" Donna asked when she got no replied but continued to hear some strange noises coming from her bathroom "I wouldn't mind a little visit myself. Everything all right in there?" __Donna asked again before knocking on the bathroom door "__Only me. Do you mind if I pop to the loo? Stacy?"_

"_Help me! Oh my God, help me!" Stacy cried and that was when Donna started panicking. She started pushing her body against the door, yelling at Stacy, asking what was wrong but the Door was locked. But by the time she had opened the door all she could find was a pile of cloths on the floor. She looked in the sink, and over in the shower but as she looked at the window a last little man was waving at her before it jumped out of the window._

**There we go guys, there's the chapter **** I hoped you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW !  
Suttling **


	3. Partners in Crime Part 2

Partners in crime Part 2

Rose had no idea how long both her and the Doctor had been running. Her arms were swinging forcefully at her sides as she moved her legs to propel her body forward towards the Doctor who was several strides in front of her, his eyebrows in a frown with his coat bellowing behind him while he was holding up the device in front of him. But he suddenly ran across the road for him to then move back in the direction he came from. He looked at the device as he skidded to a stop. His frown deepening as he lifted the small piece of machinery to his eye level, he hit the device so it beeped at him again, blew on it as he listened to the bleeping. Rose had finally made her way to his side, breathing heavily as she looked up at her husband her chest heaving as the cold night air was burning her lungs as she tried to bring in the necessary oxygen she needed. But before she could rest the Doctor was calling behind him again

"Come on!" He chimed happily before running to the road, following the device. Rose simply rolled her eyes before bolting after him, her fringe bouncing against her head.

They were running down street after street. The Doctor was holding out his hands as he adjusted certain dials on the device. But his jaw was guttering out while he concentrated, he moved the device to the left before spinning around a corner and then down an alley way once he heard the small object dinging at him. But just as the Doctor ran out into the road he wasn't looking where he was going and Rose knew what would happen before she could process the information her senses were retrieving for her. A large black SUV was driving quickly down the road heading straight for the Doctor who was looking at the device. Rose rolled her eyes again before sprinting towards her husband.

"Doctor!" She yelled before he spun around towards her, his mouth hanging open in a frown and then spinning around towards the SUV. His eyes widened as the car sped towards him but he suddenly felt some small, soft arms falling around his waist and pulled him out of the way, both of them landing roughly on the concrete floor. Both of them grunting when they landed. The Doctor suddenly shifted so his side was lying on the road, one of his hands present on the pavement while he looked over at his wife whose back and head was on the pavement her hair falling from her bun and sprawled out beside her. His eyebrows rose as he looked at her

"You ok?" He asked her concerned his hand pressed to her shoulder

"I'm fine. I just wish you would look where your going" Rose smiled, her lips moving up slightly as she tried to sit up, her hand moving to the back of her head rubbing it slightly. "It's like I'm mothering you all the time" She complained, but her face showing him her true feelings. The Doctor simply beamed at her, his face turning into a magnificent smile as he stood up, holding out his hands.

"Up you get Sweetheart" He said to her happily. She placed both of her hands into his and let herself be lifted off the ground. She smiled at the Doctor before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hers going around his waist as they walked back to the TARDIS. But as Rose placed her head to her husband shoulders she recognised the young ginger woman in the car. She frowned and looked at the car, confusion evident in her features. The Doctor noticing

"You sure you're alright?" The Doctor said moving his torso slightly to talk to her. She just nodded before settling back into his embrace

"Yeah... it's nothing" Rose muttered before slipping into comfortable silence.

_Donna placed her front door key into her front door once she got home. She slowly walked into the room saddened by what she had seen. There had been nothing left of Stacy Campbell and the saddest part of it was the Doctor was no where to be found. She leant up against the wall which was next to the door and closed her eyes slightly. Her heart sinking when she heard her mothers agitated voice sounding from the other room.  
__  
__"__And what time is this?" Donna simply rolled her eyes as she pushed herself from the wall, ___

_"__How old am I?" Donna complained while she continued her way further into the hall while her mother Sylvia came out into the hall, standing in front of Donna. ___

_"__Not old enough to use a phone." She stated slightly agitated, both of her eyes hard while she stared at Donna. Donna simply looked at her while she removed her bag from her shoulder and made her way into the kitchen. All the while she was sitting at the table drinking tea, lost in thought while her mother bustled around in the kitchen. ___

_"__I thought you were only moving back for a couple of weeks. Look at you, I mean you're never gonna find a flat, not while you're on the dole. And its no good sitting there, dressed up, looking like you're job hunting, you've got to do something! It's not like the 1980s, no one's unemployed these days except you! How long did that job with Health and Safety last? Two days, and then you walk out. 'I have other plans', well I've not seen them. And it's no good sitting there dreaming, no one's gonna come along with a magic wand and make your life all better." She nagged but Donna simply rolled her eyes again and simply stated over to her mother slightly defeated _

"_Where is Grandad?"___

_"__Where do you think he is! Up the hill. He's always up the hill." Silvia snapped again while she wiped her hands on a tea towel. Donna was walking up a huge hill with her coat on and a scarf wrapped loosely around her neck while she held a flask in her hand. Her thoughts drifting back to the Doctor and where he could be. Why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he here to save Stacy? But as Donna made her way over to her Grandfathers lot he walked out of a tiny shed. He looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly___

_"__Aye, aye here comes trouble. Ha." Wilf smiled as he sat in a seat facing a small telescope___

_"__Permission to board ship, sir?" Donna said in role as she stood by her grandfather with a small salute on her fingers_

"_Permission granted. Was she nagging you?" Wilf asked as he to saluted his granddaughter, Donna simply laughed _

"_Ha ha. Big time." Wilf sat down on a camp chair in front of the telescope while Donna took a few steps closer to Wilf. _

"_Brought you a thermos.__" She said kindly as she passed it to him. He took it eagerly in his large cold hands _

"_Oh, ta."_

"_You seen anything?" Donna questioned as she walked back towards the shed to pull out a large piece of material. _

"_Yeah, I've got Venus, there with an apparent magnitude of minus 3.5. At least that's what it says in my little book." Wilf chimed happily as he pointed towards the telescope and then up to the night sky which was filled with twinkling stars. Donna had perched on the tarpin, her legs crossed as she listened to her Granddad. ___

_"__Here, come and see, come on, here you go." Wilf encourage. Donna sat back up on her knees and moved her form over to the telescope. Closing one of her eyes as she looked at the Planet which was being shown to her_

"_Right? That's the only planet in the Solar System named after a woman." Wilf admired as he looked at the planet which he could see as only a small star_

"_Good for her." Donna said gently before looking back into the telescope "How far away is that?"___

_"__Oh, its about 26 million miles. But we'll get there one day. In a hundred years time we'll be striding out amongst the stars. Jiggling about with all them aliens. Just you wait." Wilf informed, excitement buzzing in his eyes and admiration bellowing deeply in his voice. ___

_"__You really believe in all that stuff, don't you?" Donna settled with a huge smile on her face, but her eyes worn and sad_

"_It's all over the place these days. If I wait here long enough..." Wilf chimed, his hands pointing towards his seat that he had occupied. Which he occupied nearly every day_

"_I don't suppose you've seen a little blue box?" Donna asked something quietly, her voice barely above a whisper, but Wilf turned his gaze towards her, his eyes fixed on her face while she looked up at the stars, wishing he would return. ___

_"__Is that slang for something?" Wilf enquired. ___

_"__No, I mean it. If you ever see a little blue box flying up there in the sky, you shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout." Donna said as she looked over at him. Her eyes fixed on the stars and then looking over at him. Wilf's own eyes flittering from the sky to his Granddaughter, his heart sinking slightly as he realised she was changing. Changing into something he wasn't sure about. He wanted to help her. To encourage her because her mother never did and it broke his heart to see her hurting like this. ___

_"__You know, I don't understand half the things you say these days." Wilf said as he looked down at her, his breath showing due to the cold night air. _

"_Nor me." Donna whispered.___

_"__No, fair dos. You've had a funny old time of it lately. There was poor old what's his name, Lance, bless him... and that barmy old Christmas. I wish you would tell us what really happened." Wilf said as he shook his head as he looked down at him, his eyes purely focused on Donna as he looked at her with so much love and devotion. He was proud of her, even if the whole world was against her, because deep down, she had such a powerful character. _

"_I know. It's just... the things I've seen. Sometimes I think I'm going mad. I mean even tonight I was in a... doesn't matter." Donna stated as she looked over at her granddad and then back up towards the Stars. ___

_"__Well you're not yourself, I'll give you that. You just... you seem to be drifting, sweetheart." He said gently as he cocked his head slightly towards the left as he looked down at him _

"_I'm not drifting. I'm waiting." Donna said as she moved her eyes over to him _

"_What for?" Wilf asked as he continued to look down at her, a small smile present on his lips. _

"_The right man." Donna said after a slight pause, Wilf simply beamed _

"_Oh,ho,ho same old story. A man! Haha." He laughed loudly, his arms moving in slight dandy moves as he looked down at her, delighted. ___

_"__Ha ha, no, I don't mean like that." Donna smiled laughing "But, he's real. I've seen him. I've met him, just once. And then... I let him fly away." Donna sighed disappointed in herself_

"_Well there you are, go and find him!" Wilf exclaimed his hand pointing out in front of him_

"_I've tried. He's nowhere." Donna argued_

"_Oi, not like you to give up. You know, remember when you were about six years old, your mother said no holiday this year. So off you toddled, all on your own and you got on a bus to Strathclyde! Hah! We had the police after you and everything! Ha, where's she gone then, where's that girl, hey?" Wilf laughed, so much humour in your voice, a very encouraging speech to tell her. ___

_"__You're right. Cos he's still out there, somewhere. And I'll find him Gramps, even if I have to wait a hundred years. I'll find him." Donna smiled as she nodded her head and leant back on her hands as she looked up at the stars._

The Doctor was in the console room of the TARDIS with a mug of tea resting on the console while he was looking through his glasses and a magnifying glass at the little Adipose Pendent he had taken from the industry. Rose had her own mug of tea and she was cradling it in her hands as she leant up against the railings watching the Doctor as he worked.

"Ohh, fascinating." He beamed, his lips turning into a large smile, his eyes twinkling as he looked though the magnifying glass. "Come have a look" he said as he held out his arm to Rose who was smiling over at him. He passed her the magnifying glass and urged her forward, placing his hand on the small of her back. Rose leant in forward and she too took in what he was saying

"Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for..." Rose cried as she looked up at him, the Doctor simply beamed over at her

"That's exactly what it's for." He beamed, his body shaking with excitement "You were right" He laughed, Rose simply frowned

"I was?" Rose questioned, unable to believe she had found what was happening before he did.

"Oh don't be so shocked, you have a brilliant mind" He encouraged as he placed the TARDIS into the time vortex. Rose simply smiled over at him while she placed her hand onto the TARDIS console for her to hum toward Rose, making the Time Lady smile. Rose watched adoringly as her husband shot around the console talking to her at 100 miles and hour as he shot around the TARDIS

"Do you think it's a bit late to investigate now?" The Doctor asked her. Rose simply smiled at his eagerness before looking down at the watch which was present on her wrist. It showed her it was 3 in the morning on earth. She just looked up at the Doctor and smiled.

"It's a bit late honey" She said to him. His face dropped a little bit before he perked up, rushing to her side and grabbing hold of her hand.

"Great. Your all mine" He beamed as he pulled her from the room and bounded down the corridors of the TARDIS. Rose just laughed happily towards him as he dragged her through the corridors, his face turning to look at her, completely joyful.

By 8 in the morning the next day Rose found the Doctor under the gratings of the console room. She climbed the two steps quietly to see him with his back towards her. His hair was in disarray, his sonic screwdriver in his mouth while he had a frown on his face as he looked at the two wires. The TARDIS was humming more than usual this morning and when Rose listened carefully it was because she was complaining to the Doctor. Demanding him to stop messing around with the parts she didn't want messing around with. And as per usual, he was ignoring her. Rose simply smiled contently at the pair of them while she sneaked up to her husband. She walked quietly down to meet him before wrapping her arms gently around his shoulders. He kept looking between the two wires while he leant back into Rose slightly.

"Why am I not surprised to hear the TARDIS complaining this morning" Rose said gently into his ear, her chin resting on his shoulder while he continued to work.

"I'll have you know that she needs a complete overhaul, she's just being stubborn" The Doctor argued while he clunked the screwdriver out of his mouth. But he yelped when the two wires he was holding sparked sending bolts of electricity down his arms. He dropped them quickly and shook his hands together. Rose simply smiling and pulling away, humour was sparkling in her eyes. "I was only trying to help!" The Doctor complained as he spoke up to the ceiling of his ship. He just got an angry hum in reply as he walked up the stairs and grating towards the console to see his wife walking around the controls calmly, pressing buttons and leavers as she prepared the TARDIS for flight. The Doctor was simply rubbing his hands together as he tried to ease the pain. Rose noticed and smiled at him gently and walked over to him, reaching out for his hands. He gave them to her and she started to rub them gently and comfortingly to try and ease the pain.

"If you had only listened to her Doctor" Rose stated, her hands still working on his, humour and love sparkling in her eyes

"If only she had let me work in peace" The Doctor muttered, just for another angry hum sounding around the room "Hey! I'm only trying to help! If you weren't so obstinate I wouldn't be in this mess" The Doctor defended, shouting to the ceiling, just for a bit of the console to spark and another angry hum explode around the room. Rose simply rolled her eyes

"Look at the pair of you. You're like an old married couple. You're both as bad as each other!" Rose chimed, being stuck as the go between as usual. Rose simply kissed the Doctors hand before walking towards the Console. One so she could pilot the ancient time ship back to earth and also because she feared the TARDIS would hurt her husband again. The Doctor had simply shrugged his body to the captain's chair grumpily while the TARDIS was sulking. She rolled her eyes at the pair of them before she could feel the TARDIS travelling through the vortex. Should she say it... but a lot smoother than when the Doctor piloted the ship.

_Donna was parking her car down one of the alleyways close to Adipose Industries. She was going to do what her Grandfather had told her. Too keep looking. To never give up. To keep looking for the Doctor. So this was how she found herself walking through the main entrance of the industries in question. She walked through the revolving door before walking through the call centre and waving her good mornings to Craig who looked at her with a frown on his face. She walked into the Ladies toilet and into one of the stalls for her to then sit there and wait patiently while she looked at her watch._

The Doctor and Rose were once again walking down the desolate corridor of Adipose Industries. The Doctor had not put on his trench coat and was just wearing his suit while Rose had her hair half up and half down. Her leather jacket being replaced with a low neck purple t-shirt and a brown zip up jumper. They walked through the corridor before the Doctor removed his Sonic Screwdriver, turned around in a circle before pressing the metal device towards the door and opened it. He let Rose in first before stepping in himself, he pressed the Screwdriver back to the door, once he heard the lock click to locked he then flip the device into his hand before putting it back to his pocket and found himself rather squished and cramped in a cupboard with his wife. His head wiggling slightly as he smiled a very wonky smile over at her. She simply rolled her eyes as she smiled at him.

_Donna looked at her watch again. The thousandth time today to see the clock showed her the time of 6:10 pm. She started to stretch her neck in the stall, her legs and her back before she unlocked the door and walked out. She looked down into her bag when she heard her phone ringing. She pulled it out and answered it _

"_Not now!" Donna complained, whispering loudly down the phone_

"_I need the car... where are you?" Her mother cried over the phone, her tone of voice holding an edge of annoyance_

"_I can't I'm busy" Donna defended, her eyes hard, her torso stiff as she spoke to her mother_

"_Why are you whispering?"_

"_I'm in church" Donna stated, her head shaking as she held the phone to her ear_

"_What are you doing in church?" _

"_Praying" Donna snapped, her body tense as if she was stating the obvious_

"_Bit late for that, madam. But I need the car. I'm going out with Susette. She's asked all the Wednesday girls, apparently she's been on theorise Adipose pills. She says she looks marvellous." Her mother sounded before she heard the door of the bathroom snap open and she cut her mother off mid sentence in fear of being over heard. _

"_We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself?" Miss Foster said, her hands pulled together resting on her stomach while Donna pulled up her legs scared, her eyes wide with terror. ___

_"__I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come. Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her!" Donna heard the voice of Miss Foster. The body guards began to kick open the stall doors. Each one of them making Donna jump, her eyes closed as she tried to keep her heart rate down. But before reaching her the noise of the stall doors opening stopped. ___

_"__There you are." Foster sounded _

"_I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us." Donna heard the voice of the journalist Penny_

"_Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny." Foster sounded and after they left; Donna sneaked out quietly, and followed them_

Rose had no idea how long she had been sitting with the Doctor but she found herself rather comfortable. She was sitting with her back to his chest while his arms were resting around her waist. Her head was pressed softly to his shoulder while he had his legs bent. Both of them were sitting comfortably as they sat and talked.

"What do you think she's up too?" Rose stated as she broke the silence. Her hands absentmindedly stroking the back of the Doctor's hand. The Doctor simply smiled and moved his head slightly to hers so his chin rubbed against his wife's hair.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure" He voiced. Rose simply moved so she was looking at him. "If she wanted to destroy the human race there are so many easier ways of doing it than going through a dieting pill plan" The Doctor said quickly. "So your theory of creating a life sounds more valid and holding more validity than mine" He said down to her.

"But how is she doing it?" Rose asked "I mean, for a reaction to happen just like that would need a device of great power. I just don't understand how she could make the reaction happen at that single moment of time, and for it to be a controlled response. After all lipase is a violent reactant. Something the body secretes in small doses so it doesn't harm the body." Rose said as she looked up at her husband. His eyes twinkling with pride and he couldn't help his lips turn into a smile as she spoke to him like that. Showing him that she had learnt so much and he was over the moon that she had become as smart as he was.

"What?" Rose asked curious. A smile spreading across her lips as she took in her husbands dazed look. The Doctor simply continued to beam towards her "What?" Rose cried again, her own face lighting up slightly.

"After everything you have been through, how can you still live your life like nothing has happened?" The Doctor asked. His admiration on how she managed to stay strong for so long was baffling. Rose simply smiled gently towards him and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

"Your love and support, helps me take a day as it comes" She said to him gently. "And what's the point of being stuck in the past when you have everything you could dream of right in front of you" Rose beamed as she readjusted herself against the Doctor slim figure.

"You really mean that?" The Doctor questioned, his eyebrows raised. Rose simply turned around to look at him again

"Of course" She said to him, slightly confused. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked him.

"It's just... I don't know... I mean were always on the move and we never really get a chance to just be a couple. I mean we haven't been out to dinner, we haven't been Dancing, we haven't watched films. We don't do anything coupley... you know what I mean?" The Doctor rambled, unsure of what to say.

"Isn't that a bit domestic?" Rose said up to him, a cheeky smile on her face. The Doctor simply smiled at that

"Of course, but you were once human and that is a key tradition amongst your people. I didn't know weather you felt a bit disappointed that we didn't do that kind of stuff very often" The Doctor stated. Rose simply beamed over at him. She could tell he was nervous and these doubts must have been on his mind and she was glad he was telling her. She turned around in his arms and looked at him properly.

"All that matters is that I have you. You're helping me more than you know Doctor. Helping me settle back into life as a time traveller; helping me to forget the past. Your support is something I need right now more than ever. Sure it would be nice to do some of those things. But moments like these. What we are doing right now, spending some of my time with you, is just like going out for an evening." Rose said to him comforting, gently and lovingly. "So don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" She said after she placed her hand to his cheek. The Doctor simply looked at her happily before he engulfed her into a hug.

By 6 o'clock the Doctor and Rose found themselves going in separate directions. Rose going off to find the power source for the pendent while the Doctor was going to find out why Miss Foster needed the little fat people. He ran up flights of stairs until he reached the roof. He closed the door behind him for him to then look around at his surroundings. He looked over at the cleaners cradle and ran over to it. He climbed up the stairs and propelled his body into the holdings before finding the switches and making it descend.

**Rose however was following the small device the Doctor had used yesterday night. Following the flashing lights and the bleeping noises as she tried to locate the alien technology.**

The Doctor was making slow progress as he moved down the building. He was leaning over the side and looking at his surroundings with a frown on his face. But he stopped the machine when he came to a room which looked like an office. But as soon as he saw the door open he flung his body to the bottom of the cradle and out of sight. He pulled out his stethoscope from his pocket and pressed the buds to his ears and placed the other end to the wall, so he could listen to the conversation inside the room.

"This is ridiculous." He heard. A woman's voice. A woman who seemed to be a hostage.

"Sit there." Another woman's voice sounded

"I'm phoning my editor."

"I said sit."

"You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?" The Doctor was simply breathing heavily as he continued to listen from the other side of the wall.

"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale."

"So come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?"

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This is the spark of life." The Doctor wanted to try and get a better sound. He lifted his hand gently and moved the bud so it was pressed against the window. His mouth hanging open as he concentrated on what they were saying.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body."

"Well, what d'you mean 'a body'?"

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother." The Doctor simply cocked his head slightly as he was tucked in against the window sill. Rose was right, she was creating something. But one of his eyebrows were frowned as he listened to the conversation through the window "And these are my children."

"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?" But at the sound of that the Doctor needed to see what she was talking about. He rose to his knees and then slowly raised his body. His eyebrows were both raised and his mouth had fallen open into a spherical shape as he looked at the small child on the desk. He hadn't realised that another woman was looking in from the window on the door.

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..." The Doctor had pulled off his stethoscope and his eyes were falling over the room. He looked over at the door and had to make a double take as he realised who was standing there. His eyebrows moved into a frown as he leant his arm against the window sill. Donna had her mouth open as they looked at each other. Both of them stunned by surprise.

"Donna?" The Doctor mouthed, his voice not in use

"DOCTOR!" Donna mouthed at the same time, her face lifting into such a huge smile

"But... what? Wha... What?" The Doctor mouthed again, not able to comprehend what to say or what to think and he knew his wife must have latched onto that as he felt her confusion.

"OH MY GOD!" Donna mouthed again, her hair flinging forward slightly

"But... how?" The Doctor whispered, his mouth miming the words, his face in a frown as his mouth hung open.

"It's me!" Donna cried, not making a sound but smiling as she pointed her hands towards her. All the while Foster was talking to Penny in the room.

"Well, I can see that!" The Doctor mouthed, his head nodding, his eyebrows raised while he pointed is fingers to his eyes and then to her.

"Oh this is brilliant!" Donna mouthed excitedly. Here hands motioning towards the spot she occupied and then showed the Doctor two thumbs up

"But what are you doing there?" The Doctor cried as he pointed towards her, his eyebrows frowned, his face scrunched up.

"I was looking for you!" Donna mouthed again, she pointed towards herself and then her eyes and then to his body. The Doctor simply moved his own hand towards his torso. His face still in a frown before after a pause he mimed back over to her

"What for?"

"I, came here, trouble, read about it, internet," She stated, as she looked like she was reading a book and then typing on a keyboard "I thought, trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You!" She stated as she mimed everything she was saying, creeping along, pills everything. All the while the Doctor was nodding slightly, his eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open "Cos they..."Donna mimed again, her thumbs towards the people in the room, before freezing after she realised she had been caught. Miss Foster had her arms crossed over her chest. The Doctor simply turned slowly to see why she had frozen, his facial expressions not changing.

"Are we interrupting you?" She stated before the Doctor turned back to Donna digging in his pocket

"Run!" He yelled. Donna nodded before bolting from her spot

"Get her!" Miss Foster exclaimed while the Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver over at the door and locked it. He then moved it to elevate the cradle back to the roof. All the while Donna was running up the stairs while the Doctor was running down them.

**Rose was still following the bleeping noises when she felt something in the back of her head. She stopped what she was doing and concentrated on the feeling. She could feel her husbands present and she placed one of her hands to her brow. Her face turning in to a frown. She could feel his surprise, then his confusion and then his worry. His blue light force which she could see suddenly became brighter which meant he was on the move. Running more like it as she could feel the adrenaline running around his body. This was one of the ways they could communicate. Telepathically. This had been one of the ways she had called him when she was used as the Daleks in full structure. But before she knew what was happening she could hear the Doctor's voice in her head. **

"**Sorry Hun, but we're in trouble" He chimed. Rose simply rolled her eyes before stuffing the device into her pocket and bolting from her spot, tracking down his life sign**

"**I'm on my way" She said to him and she could feel the Doctor laughing at himself and the situation they had got caught in. Once again it was Rose to the rescue. Once again it was Rose who was getting him out of the sticky situation he had gotten himself into for being careless. Not that she minded. She liked having to mother him. Made life interesting. After all, she loved him for who he was and that was never ever going to change. **

"**Typical" She muttered to herself before bolting from her spot**

The Doctor found himself pegging it down the stairs. Smiling to himself when he felt his Wife's reaction to the news he gave her. He loved her for it. Always accepting him for getting them into trouble. Always coming to his rescue. But as he made his way towards a level off he saw Donna. They both looked at each other before they both engulfed each other into a huge hug.

"Oh my God!" Donna cried into his shoulder before pulling away, her hands still on his elbows "I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit!" She cried "Don't you ever change?" She stated aghast. The Doctor was simply breathing heavily, his eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open as he looked at her while he looked down at his clothing.

"Yeah thanks Donna, not right now." He complained, one of his eyebrows raised, his mouth moving in harsh movements before he heard the door of the corridor opening. He looked down the glass windows to see Fosters Guards running up to meet them

"Just like old times!" The Doctor cried happily, a huge smile on his face as he grabbed hold of Donnas' hand and they headed upstairs towards the roof

"Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it - UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!" Donna babbled with excitement. All the while the Doctor was busy working on the cradle controls with the sonic. Every now and then he looked over at her with a frown on his face. But once he finished he placed the Sonic Screwdriver into his inside pocket and spoke up to her with a frown.

"What d'you mean, the bees are disappearing?"

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet." Donna exclaimed while the Doctor climbed into the cradle.

"Well on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought let's take a look!" Donna answered while she walked over to the base of the stairs. All the while the Doctor was working on the controls

"In you get!" He cried as he waggled his fingers towards her

"What in that thing?" Donna stated, her hands pointing towards it. The Doctor simply rolled his eyes

"Yes in that thing!" The Doctor cried exasperated.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again." Donna argued, waving her arms around her

"No no no, cos I've locked the controls with a sonic cage." He stated while she climbed the stairs "I'm the only one who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is very unlikely." The Doctor stated. They had made good progress until the cradle jolted as Miss Foster had accelerated the cradle. Donna screamed as it happened but the Doctor managed to stop it with the screwdriver. The Doctor and Donna falling to the floor in the process. The Doctor suddenly shot up and tried to open the nearest window with the Sonic.

"Hold on. Hold on, we can get in through the window." He muttered to himself and Donna but after a few seconds of trying he knew he couldn't open it, she had deadlocked the whole building. The one thing the sonic screwdriver could not open.

"Can't get it open!"

"Well smash it then!" Donna cried as she lifted a huge spanner and started to bash the window. But she couldn't break the safety glass. Suddenly Donna looked up to see the cradle cable starting to smoke and sparkle

"Cutting the cable!" Donna screamed and just at that moment it broke. The Doctor grasped hold of the inside of the cradle but Donna was falling through the air

"DONNA!"

"Doctor!" She cried as she clung onto the broken cable, hanging high in the air.

"Hold on!"

"I AM!" She screamed while the Doctor tried to pull her up by the cable, but he was too weak to do it.

"Doctor!"

**Rose was running up flight after flights of stairs. Her breathing was coming out in grasps as she made her way all the way to the roof. The stairs seeming to go on for ever. She had traced her husbands light to the roof before it began to plummet to the 19****th**** floor. Whatever was happening his heartbeats were beating quickly and worries was settling in his stomach. But as soon as Rose made it to the roof corridor she snapped the door open and flung her body around the corner and sprinted down the concrete corridor. Her blue converses echoing around the empty corridor. She bolted through the other door at the end of the corridor to see Miss Foster holding out what looked like to be a Sonic Pen in her hand, working on other cable. The other one seeming to already be broken. **

"**I would stop that if I were you" Rose snapped, her breathing coming out in gasps as she spoke over to Foster. Both the woman and the two security guards snapping their bodies around to see who had spoken to them**

"**Oh I don't think so" She smiled before turning back around and using the device. But Rose could make out her dropping the device and clinging onto her injured hand. **

"**I did warn you" Rose smirked, Foster simply glared back towards you. **

"**Who are you?" Foster cried as she moved towards Rose, who was smirking at her. **

"**My names Rose. Rose Smith" Rose said waving slightly, her confidence holding out while she could feel the Doctor sorting himself and the other woman he knew out. **

"**Ah the young intelligent woman from the presentation" Foster smiled while placing her hand to her glasses **

"**That's me. Hello" Rose smiled and once again waving. **

"**I guess your accomplishes must be the other two hanging for their lives" Foster said again with a smile. **

"**Oh yes. That would be the Doctor and his friend" Rose smiled explaining to Miss Foster who she and her husband were. **

"**And evidently off- Worlders, judging by your sonic technology" She stated as she removed her glasses. Rose simply smiled, placing her hands behind her back as she rocked onto the balls of her feet**

"**Yes" Rose smiled "And the Doctor still has yours" She stated. Foster simply snapped her glasses back onto her face rather frustrated. Rose simply beamed over at her. **

"**Yes, my Sonic Pen" She stated. Rose simply raised her eyebrows as she looked over at the other blonde woman. **

"**And if you were to sign your real name that would be...?" Rose asked curious, her hands moving to her sides **

"**Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." She said as she spoke over her glasses. The last part making her head move as she made her point. Rose simply nodded over to her, her eyebrows raised **

"**A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates." Rose informed. Miss Foster still surprised how someone so young could no so much******

**"****I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."Foster explained **

"**What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?" Rose questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.******

**"****Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents." Foster answered, her head moving a smile forming on her face.******

**"****What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Rose asked again**

"**Yes, if you like." Foster smiled, nodding her head**

"**So those creatures are made out of fat. I'm guessing if they wanted the adipose could convert more than just fat, due to the lipase" Rose asked. Her theory becoming a reality**

"**Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things." Foster informed, her hands closing in together. **

"**Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law." Rose informed. Her tone even, her eyebrows raised, her head rose slightly******

**"****Are you threatening me?" Miss Foster snarled **

"**I'm trying to help you, Matron. When the family have the children they won't need you" Rose informed. Her face never changing. **

"**Oh I doubt that very much" Foster smiled **

"**If you don't stop this, we will put an end to it" Rose said again. Foster's smile simply became bigger**

"**I hardly think you can stop bullets" She smiled. Rose simply snapped her body upward. Her face turning into a smile **

"**Well, it was a nice try" She said to herself before bolting from her spot and down a corridor. Running away from Miss Foster and the guards who were chasing after her.**

He had caught it. He had caught her pen and now if he listened carefully he could hear his wife talking to Miss Foster. She had once again come to his rescue which gave him the inspiration to climb up the cable to the other window. The Pen in his mouth as he climbed up it. He pressed the pen to the window and managed to get it open. All the while Donna was being battered and swept at by the wind. Her grip slowly being loosened. ****

"I'm going to fall!"

"This is your entire fault. I should've stayed at home!" Donna moaned while the Doctor continued to sonic the window

"I won't be a minute!" he yelled down to her, before ducking his body. Moving one of his legs onto the window sill. His other hand pressed to the window ledge before he fell, ungracefully into the building. The Doctor found himself running down the stairs once again before he got down to the right corridor. He snapped open the door before running straight into Fosters Office and towards the window where he could see Donnas' legs flapping around in the wind

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" The Woman who had been tied to the chair asked the Doctor simply turned back towards her, while she looked over at him.

"What, you're a journalist?" The Doctor asked as he begun to sonic the window, both his eyebrows raised

"Yes." She cried

"Well, make it up!" The Doctor chimed as he opened the window. He went to grab for Donnas' legs, but she was wiggling to much. The Doctor half hanging through the window as he tried to bring her in

"Get off!" She yelled down to him

"I've got you! I've got you. Stop kicking!" The Doctor complained, his body pressed to the windows while he managed to pull her inside

"I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?" Donna complained as she sorted out her suit and hair as she looked over at him, both of them breathing heavily. That's when the Doctor felt something via his connection with his wife. She had stopped talking to Foster and now she was running for her life as she was being chased.

"OH YES!" The Doctor cried happily, a huge grin on his face "And off we go!" He continued, Donna smiling at him before they both bolted from the room. The Doctor finally having a good idea where the device was being held

"_Rose meet us on level one, corridor C" _He said over to his wife, and smiled when he heard her voice inside his head

"_See you soon"_

_**To Be Continued. **_


	4. Partners in Crime Part 3

Partners in Crime Part 3

The Doctor was once again bolting down the concrete corridors. His face scrunched up in a frown as he sprinted down the cold walls. His lapels of his jacket was bashing against his skinny form while he could see Donna and her hair falling behind her shoulder. He suddenly skidded to a sudden stop and arrived at one of the storage cupboards. He snapped his body around the door frame and started throwing out the supplies. The stepladder, buckets and high viz jacket were out first. All the while Donna was looking on with her eyebrows frowned while she snapped her body back as she tried to avoid the flying objects.

"Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." Donna voice, while she placed one of her own hands on the door frame while she took cautious steps into the cupboard to see the Doctor was pushing open the back of the cupboard to reveal a big green machine which was built into the wall. The Doctor was reaching in his suit jacket with his right hand as he tried to pull out his glasses. He flung them onto his eyes as he looked over to Donna and then waved the sonic pen in front of her, her mouth hanging open as he rambled over at her.

_"_Hacking in to this thing, cos the matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now I've got this I can get into it."

_Rose had managed to sneak into one of the unlocked rooms of the lower corridors. When she concentrated she could feel her husband's life force just around the corner while another dark red light force was flashing strongly. This must have been his friend but she frowned with confusion. Was this someone telepathic? And from what she could make out of the woman was she looked like Donna from his memories. Someone he had met just after they had been pulled apart. But Rose shook herself from her thoughts when she snuck a glance into the corridor. She opened the door cautiously and little more before sneaking her whole torso from the corridor. She looked left and right before bolting from her spot suddenly and ran towards her husband. _

Donna was watching the Doctor work, simply standing there while she watched him. His eyes flickering over the machine while he spoke up to her absentmindedly

"She's wired up the whole building." The Doctor muttered "Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?" He stated while he was fiddling with the cables. He passed one to Donna who simply looked at him as he spoke quickly. He then pulled out his own sonic device and got to work. His mouth hanging open while his face was in frown.

_"_Inducer online." A robotic woman's voice sounded. With that Donna passed the Doctor something. She then leant her forearm to the side of the wall as she watched the Doctor working. His face never leaving his work, his arms moving in quick movements

"You look older." Donna said gently

"Thanks." The Doctor muttered, his voice not a whisper, full of his true voice, Donna simply smiled as she looked down

"Still on your own?" She asked, the Doctor not making eye contact. His head always jittering in different directions.

"Ah I was" He started before pausing and then moving his head in large movements, he continued to work as he continued to talk to Donna "I had this friend, Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant... and I destroyed half her life. But she's fine. She's good. She's gone."

**"**What about Rose?" Donna asked again, knowing how much that woman meant to him. He simply looked up at her before changing the subject. He simply frowned as he looked over at her

"I thought you were going to travel the world?"

**"**Easier said then done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change." Donna stated while the Doctor ducked to his knees, working the wires into the system "I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything." She said with a small smile, the Doctor sneaking a glance up towards her before standing up and taking another wire, sonicing it once again "And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer." Donna sighed frustrated

**"**What offer?" The Doctor asked

"To come with you." Donna voice, her torso moving as she listened to him

"You'd come with me?" The Doctor said, his eyes looking back at Donna, his work forgotten, his glasses on his nose while his eyebrows were raised on his forehead, his mouth hanging open

"Oh yes, please!" Donna smiled excited

**"**Right." The Doctor muttered before they were both pulled from their thoughts when they heard the noise of shoes clattering on the stone floor. Both the Doctor and Donna moved from their spot and stuck their heads out of the doorway.

Running down the corridor was a figure with long blonde hair falling over her shoulders, her arms swinging as her body was propelled forward. A woman who had seen and done so much. A woman who was one of the most important people in the universe. This was Rose Smith. Donna stepped out further a frown on her face as she watched the running form. She finally made it to them, a smile on her face as she took in the form of her husband as well as the confused expression on Donna's face and smiled as she pressed her hands to her knees and started to breathe deeply.

"You better hurry up" Rose smiled up to her husband "You've really peed them off" She stated, her chest heaving as she brought in oxygen to her lungs while the Doctor simply smiled cheekily over to her

"Wait a minute, who are you?" Donna asked as she held up her hands showing her palms while she looked on confused at The Doctor and Rose.

"This is Rose" The Doctor said to her, and her face then turned to one of shock, surprise and then complete happiness, her face exploding in a smile, Rose was simply smiling at her gently at the same time. Now standing up straight

"It's nice to finally meet you Donna" Rose smiled kindly as she pulled Donna into a hug. Donna simply placing her hands gently to the other woman's back. Not understanding how someone could accept someone just like that. Not having met them at all. Rose simply smiled knowingly over at her as she pulled away.

"I'm so glad he found you" Donna cried happily, her hand motioning towards The Doctor who was now working again, Rose simply laughed

"It was more like me finding him" She joked, Donna simply looked at her confused "Long story" She stated as she smiled over at Donna and waved her hand to the ground slightly

"Rose, I could use a hand" The Doctor stated from his crouch and Rose smiled at him as she walked into the cupboard and between the Doctor's arms as she helped him

"Inducer activated."

"What's it doing now? Donna asked slightly panicked as she watched the two people suddenly freeze in what they were doing. A look of panic in their eyes as they watched the flashing lights on the console, their breathing hitching as they looked at each other worried. Rose simply snapped into work. Her hand flinging onto buttons. Pressing each one of them. Working at a quick pace while the Doctor looked back at Donna

"She's started the program." He panicked before turning back to help his wife with the console.

**"**Inducer transmitting."

"So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis." The Doctor yelled angrily and quickly, his eyebrows in a frown, his forehead in creases, his words coming out in gritted teeth as he worked around and with his Wife. Donna noticing the pair of them working in sync. Like a being with four arms.

**"**That's when they convert..." Donna stated, panic engulfing her heart

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are gonna die!" Rose stated as she continued to look at the controls. But they all snapped their heads towards the sound of running feet again. With this the Doctor looked over at Rose worried and they scrambled to their feet as they noticed the two guards running down the corridors.

"Oh give us a break" Rose muttered underneath her breath before looking up at her husband. Giving his cheek a kiss and then walking out to the middle of the corridor. The Doctor looking on sadly before heading back towards the console muttering about having to cancel the signal. Donna looking on gobsmacked as she watched Rose preparing to attack this people. A strong stance, breathing calmly.

"What are you doing?" She bellowed

"Well someone has to give him more time" Rose said back over to them, cocking her head towards the Doctors form who was still working on the console. He suddenly bolted upright and pulled out the golden capsule and took off the end off it to reveal a chip.  
**"**This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat." He snapped, for him to suddenly snap his head towards the direction of Rose.

Rose had now become fully engaged in the fight. They had run at her and she had landed a punch into one of their stomachs. She then swivelled around and felt her foot crunch against the other man's back. Both of them stumbling before swinging at Rose. One of them clipping Rose's shoulder which sent her stumbling. But she caught her balance before she ran forward, she ran against the man and up his legs so she had pushed him down to the ground with such a force, when his head knocked the floor he was immediately knocked out. But before she knew what was happening she felt a strong pair of hands grab hold of her arms and flung her over his shoulder and to the floor. Her body rolling as the air in her lungs was knocked from her. She had her chest pressed to the ground, her hands either side of her body as she looked up at him. Donna looking on panicked as she watched. Her hands grasping hold of the door frame while the Doctor was running his hand through his hair. His heartbeats beating quickly in the fear of his wife's safety, knowing that she can look after herself, but he was still feeling slightly on edge. Rose shook her head again but she felt her body moving, her feet being lifted from the ground. Her brown jumper ripping, causing her to fall back to the ground. She quickly shrugged out of the jumper and prepared for the guard to pounce. He moved his left foot over his right, Rose mirroring his movements. His hands clicking together at his sides while Rose was keeping her calm.

"Inducer increasing."

"No no no no no, she's doubled it," He cried tense. His hand falling through his hair while Donna walked back over to him. His eyebrows were raised and he sneaked a glance at Rose to find her landing on the ground, swinging her leg around her to knock the other man from his feet. He then looked back at the machine which was beeping and flashing at him. Both of his hands going to the sides of the console "I need... Haven't got time! It's too far, I can't override it! They're all gonna die!" He yelled, panicked, afraid of not being able to save the millions of people

**"**Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked calmly trying to asses the situation, to stop him from worrying from what was happening in front of him and behind him.

**"**Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you!" the Doctor cried in near panic, his breathing coming out through his teeth while he snapped his body back towards the console, twisting the switches before snapping back, his eyes wide with terror as he realised what was happening "Gotta double the base pulse, I can't..." He said trailing off, his eyes frantic

**"**Doctor, tell me what do you need." Donna said slowly but sternly

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them!" he cried before fiddling with the switches again. Donna simply pulled out her gold capsule and held it up. The Doctor turned around and looked at her in shock. But slowly both of them slowly burst out laughing. The Doctor beamed at her as he engulfed her in a huge, swinging her around

"Guys, I'm all for the hugging and things, but would you just get on with it" Rose complained though gritted teeth as she clung onto the guards arms which were wrapped around her neck. She moved her body and flung him over her shoulder, knocking him unconscious again. The Doctor simply beamed at her as she walked over to him, exhausted and breathing heavily. She stumbled into the room and smiled weakly over to Donna and the Doctor. Donna was looking at her, her mouth hanging open

"That was amazing..." She said gobsmacked, staring amazed at Rose who smiled comfortingly over at her "Where did you learn to do that?" She asked. Rose simply chuckled

"Again with the long story" Rose laughed before she looked up at her husband. Adjusting her clothing to hide the horrifying scars that littered her sides and her arms.

"You know... you never cease to amaze me" He cried happily, smiling a huge crooked smile over at her. She simply smiled a contented but slightly exhausted smile before she removed the capsule from his hand and placed it onto the console for the green lights to suddenly go off. Trying to do something so she could push the feeling of fear from showing Donna her scars. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, his face never removing the large smile which was showing his teeth. His eyes happy, while he breathed a sigh of relief, one of his hands resting on the side of the wall. Donna smiling as she let out the breath she was holding while Rose stumbled back and leant against the Doctor as they all continued to look at the device.

But each one of them was pulled from their thoughts when they heard a large claxon horn playing. The Doctor looked up at the ceiling his tongue touching his top teeth. Rose holding a frown while Donna had her mouth hanging open.

_"_What the hell was that?" Donna cried, whispering as she continued to look up at the ceiling.

**"**Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a creche in Notting Hill." Donna breathed, her eyes flittering back towards the Doctor and Rose

"Nursery ship." He whispered, his head still held high, his mouth hanging open while he looked down at Donna. Rose simply looking at the exchange before each one of them snapped their heads towards the computer as the unit lit back up.

_"_Incoming signal." The Woman's voice sounded again while it started to talk in an alien language. The Doctor and Rose began to frown as they listened to it. Rose stepping forward slightly as she leant in. Donna not really knowing what to expect began to breath heavy as she looked around her surroundings, her breaths coming out in gasps.

_"_Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asked as she leant over to the Doctor but Rose held up one of her fingers, a frown still on her face

"Hang on," She whispered before continuing to listen to the alien voice "instructions from the Adiposian First Family." Rose whispered, her husband leaning on her other side. Both of them studying it with curiosity. Both of their eyes wide.

**"**She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post." The Doctor said down to Rose while she looked up at him, both of them listening to the computer instruction again "Oh. Ooh." The Doctor voice. His eyes wide, his eyebrows raised while his mouth was hanging open in a O shape. Donna looking on at the pair of them, her mouth slightly a jar in confusion.

"But that means" Rose said with a frown after the alien voice finished "Oh god Doctor, we have to do something!" Rose panicked before she looked up at her husband and bolted from the room, jumping over the unconscious bodied of the guards. Donna and the Doctor following her as she bolted towards the stairs and up to the roof.

But as they all rounded the corner they could see the thousand of Adipose children cooing and laughing as they were flying towards the nursery ship. The Doctor removing his glasses as he looked up at them with his eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open. Rose looking for Miss Foster

"What you gonna do then? Blow them up?" Donna asked as she looked over at them

**"**They're just children. They can't help where they come from." The Doctor said in a high pitched voice, his hair in disarray his mouth hanging open as he looked down at Donna, his hands in his pockets

"Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good." Donna stated her own eyes on the children. Rose came over to stand next to Donna and she smiled at her gently

"Ah, she did, yeah. Yeah, she did." He said nodding; his eyes far away, his eyebrows continuing to be raised while he looked over at Rose's smiling face and smiled gently over to her

"She fancied him." Rose said as she leant in to talk to Donna slightly before flickering her gaze over to the Doctor. Giving him a wink, a huge smile on her face before she turned back to the adipose. The Doctor smiling at her in the process.

**"**Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha." Donna said smiling. The Doctor just sniffed in the cold night air while moving on his feet. Suddenly a little adipose child waved at them a small smile on his face. Rose just smiled encouragingly towards him. All three of them watching with their heads raised in their direction, waving back at the small child.

_"_I'm waving at _fat." _Donna inquired

**"**Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works." Rose said as she lowered her hand, her eyebrows raised as her eyes continued to look for Miss Foster "There she is!" She snapped, making the others jump while they all rushed to the edge. Miss Foster was now soaring in the air, at the same height at the trio. Her legs together while her hands were clasped together by her belly button.

_"_Matron Cofelia, listen to me!" The Doctor yelled, trying to grab her attention.

**"**Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it will be too soon." Miss Foster said, shaking her head, looking over at them over her glasses

"Oh, why does no one ever listen?" The Doctor complained as he rolled his eyes back to Rose. She simply smiled over at him "I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?" He asked her, holding out his arm and hand to her, his eyebrows raised, his eyes wide with worry, Donna frowning while Rose looking over the edge of the building, hoping she wouldn't fall to her death.

"What, so that you can arrest me?" Foster snapped

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions - they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!" The Doctor snapped, his fingers wiggling towards her, his head looking up at the ship every now and then

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children." She cried happily, her arms outstretched at her sides. Rose had noticed that the baby Adipose had all reached the ship and her worry was settling in her stomach. It was only Miss Foster who was still in the air, that's when Rose began to speak up.

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now; they don't need the nanny anymore!" Rose snapped, leaning over the edge so she could hear better but suddenly the blue levitation beam vanished. Bewildered, Miss Foster looked down and then back to them before falling with a scream. Rose simply grimaced as she moved closer to the Doctor who moved his arms around her shoulders in comfort, her hand placed to the middle of his side, resting her hand on his ribs. Donna moving her hands over her mouth. As Rose and the Doctor looked up again they noticed the children waving them goodbye through the widows of the leaving ship. Rose simply rested her head on her husbands shoulder further as they watched the ship slowly disappear.

When they had walked through the doors of the main entrance they could all hear sirens, flashing blue lights from ambulances and could see police tapes cornering off Miss Foster's body. But the Doctor was clinging onto Rose's hand tightly as he guided them over to a bin, dropping the sonic pen in the bin. Rose looking around at her surroundings while Donna was looking at the hive of activity which was the police and medics. But as they were walking down the pavement each one of them turned around when they heard someone shouting at them. Rose and the Doctor letting go of each others hands as they turned to face each other, their faces pointed towards the voice. The Doctor having his eyebrows raised, his teeth gritted together, while Rose was frowning.

"Oi, you three!" Penny screamed as she crept out of the building, angry and frustrated, still tied to a chair.

_"_You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!" She bellowed angrily before creeping away. The chair still present on her backside.

"You see, some people just can't take it." Donna settled as she watched the woman move away, her eyebrows raised. While the Doctor grabbed hold of Rose's hand again, his other going in his pocket. His eyebrows raised as she watched the woman stalk away while Rose was watching with a twinkle in her eyes

"No." The Doctor breathed while Rose breathed out a lungful of air, a smile creeping up on her lips

"But some people can. So, then - TARDIS! Come on!" Donna said again, a huge smile on her lips as she grabbed hold of the Doctors arms and dragged him and Rose towards her car.

Rose and the Doctor rounded the corner of the parked alleyway where the TARDIS had been parked and Donna screamed slightly as she noticed her car parked only a few meters away. Rose simply laughed at her excitement while the Doctor smiled over at them.

"That's my car! That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this." She stated as she walked over to the boot of her car, and showing them the suitcases that was present. The Doctor frowned in horror while he looked at Rose worried

"It was your idea" She stated with a huge smile, her hands up in surrender as she backed away and pulled the TARDIS key from her top and placed it in the lock. Smiling at the squeak of the door, walking in and grabbing the Doctors blue suit jacket which was leaning over a pillar. One to hide her scars but also because she was cold. Once she walked out she could see Donna rambling towards the Doctor while he was holding all her suitcases.

_"_I packed ages ago, just in case. Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather...he goes anywhere, I've gotta be prepared." She said, but the Doctor was looking at the striped hat box on top of the rest of them.

_"_You've got a... a... hatbox?" He said to her. His eyes wide, mouth hanging open as he looked around the pile of suitcases he was holding.

**"**Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!" Donna cried excited as she heaved another suitcase from her car and then walking to adjust the boot of her car. Rose was beaming from the place she was standing. She had wrapped the Doctor jacket around her small form, her hands crossed over her chest, her arm leaning on the side while her legs were folded over each other. All the while Donna was babbling as she walked over to Rose. The Doctor smiling over at her gently as he saw she was wearing his jacket.

_"_Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and..." She suddenly noticed that the Doctor wasn't saying much and she immediately stopped talking. Rose just looked at the Doctor, her face in neutral while she looked at her husband gently.

_"_You're not saying much." Donna said sadly as she looked at the Time Lord.

**"**No, it's just..." The Doctor managed to say before trailing off, and placing Donna's suitcases to the ground "It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS." The Doctor finished, placing his hands in his pockets

"You don't want me." Donna said quietly and sadly, her face dropping in disappointment. Rose simply looked down sniffing.

"He's not saying that Donna" She said to her gently, knowing what the Doctor had gone through.

**"**But you asked me." She said to him, her eyes pleading with him.

"Things have happened Donna." He said as he stared at him sadly, his eyes watering slightly

"The last time, with Martha, like I said it... it got complicated. And that was all my fault." The Doctor managed to say. Pausing ever now and then. The Doctor was upset. Rose could feel it and she just looked at him sadly, her eyes boring into his as she tried to send him a little bit of comfort.

"Me and Rose have only just found each other. We've both been through things you couldn't even imagine Donna. At this moment we're both mending. Settling back into life. Leaning on each other for support, for comfort. We have a very long history and when I say we were broken I mean it. After all you saw me just as I lost her. I was looking for her for 5 years. Rose was looking for 10" The Doctor said to Donna gently. Donna was shocked. She knew how much the pair of them meant to each other. She could see it in the way they looked at each other, their body language but she had no idea they were looking for each other that long.

"You were looking for him for 10 years" Donna stated, her mouth open in astonishment. Rose simply smiled as she looked at the ground before looking up at Donna gently.

"Travelling the universe on my own with a time vortex manipulator. Searching planet after planet. Civilisation after Civilisation. What you saw today with my fighting was one of the many gifts I picked up while I was travelling. Because I've seen some horrors Donna. I've been through so many horrible things, and right now all I need is the Doctor and I can say on his behalf... that we just need a friend" Rose said to her as she smiled at her gently.

"You mean I can come?" She asked, her face lighting up as she looked at Rose and then over to The Doctor.

"I'd love it." The Doctor said beaming over to him. His eyebrows raised, a huge smile on his face while Rose looked on gently. Her eyes soft, her lips turned up in a small smile.

**"**Ohh, that's just..." Donna cried as she ran to hug him, but she then stopped happily, her hands going to her pockets

_"_Car keys!" She cried, the Doctor simply frowned

"What?" He asked with a frown

"I've still got my mum's car keys! I won't be a minute!" She cried over her shoulder as she ran away. The Doctor looking after her while Rose walked slowly towards him. He then turned back towards her luggage, a small contented smile on his lips. He looked over at Rose to see she had picked up a few of Donna's bags, her eyes sparkling slightly as she looked up at him, her tongue sticking out between her teeth

"You sure have a way with people" She said gently

"It's because of my lovable nature" He beamed. Rose simply laughed while placing a kiss to his lips and both of them walking into the TARDIS, the Doctor standing close behind while they trudged themselves and Donna's belongings to the TARDIS.

_Donna found herself walking back down the crowded street, police still standing around, lights flashing but Donna had her phone pressed to her ear while she talking to her mother. Her breathing heavily, a huge smile on her face___

_"__I know, Mum, I saw it, little fat people. Listen, I've got to go. I'm going to stay with Veena for a bit."___

_**"**__...it was in the sky!"___

_**"**__Yeah. I know. Spaceship. But, I've still got the car keys. Look. There is a bin on Brook Street, about thirty feet from the corner, I'm going to leave them in there." Donna said as she looked around the street, a huge crowd of people standing, looking on at the police doing their work. Donna simply placing the key into the bin ___

_"__What? A bin?"___

_**"**__Yes, that's it, a bin." Donna said nodding ___

_**"**__You can't do that."___

_**"**__Oh, stop complaining, the car's just down the road a bit. Got to go, really got to go. Bye." Donna complained before hanging up on her mother. But Donna simply ran over to a young brunette woman who was standing by the fence, placing her hand on hers while she looked up at her ___

_"__Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along, a tall blond woman called Sylvia, tell her that bin there. Right, it'll all make sense. That bin there." Donna smiled as she headed back to the TARDIS, the happiest woman in the world, not noticing the blonde woman who was standing next to the brunette. But as she turned this woman was Rose Tyler. She was looking worn, depressed before she walked away several steps and then simply vanished into thin air. _

"Off we go, then!" Donna cried as she stood by the TARDIS door, the Doctor leaning against the console, his hands across his chest while Rose was leaning up against the railings, her hands holding onto them either side of her body. A smile on both of their faces

**"**Here it is, the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside..." The Doctor informed gently

"Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heat up." She stated as she wrapped her arms around her. The Doctor simply stared at her while Rose laughed

**"**So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked as he walked around the console. His eyebrows raised. Rose walking towards the console at the same time as they both prepared the TARDIS for her flight. The TARDIS humming at them gently.

**"**Oh, I know exactly the place." Donna smiled

**"**Which is?" Rose said as she lifted her eyes from her work, looking up at her through her eyelashes

**"**Two and a half miles, that way." She stated as she cocked her head to the left.

_Wilf was as usual sitting on the hill again. He took a sip of his tea before flinging in on the ground and then up to the sky. Freezing when he suddenly saw the TARDIS flying above his head. His eyes widening before he started to yell for his Granddaughter _

"_There! Donna! It's... it's the flying blue box!" He yelled before looking to his house, and then back to the sky before looking through the telescope and laughing when he saw Donna waving through the open TARDIS door ___

_"__Huh - what? That's Donna! Yeah, that's Donna." He cried happily, before looking back through the telescope and he finally noticed Rose and the Doctor smiling at him gently, a small smile playing on their lips ___

_"__And that's him! That's him! Hey! That's him! Ha-ha-ha! Go on girl! Go on, get up there! Hey!" He yelled joyful as he did a merry little dance as he watched the TARDIS zooming away. _

**There we go guys first episode down. Hope you liked it and PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND PLEASE REVIEW **** XXXX**


	5. Fires of Pompeii Part 1

Fires of Pompeii Part 1

To say Donna's bags weren't heavy was an understatement, and Rose was quickly wishing she hadn't offered to help Donna settle in. She was carrying her holdall along with another two bags flung over her arms. The pair of them waddling down the golden corridors, towards one of the spare rooms. The Doctor being the Doctor had quickly and happily made up an excuse and pushed his wife in the direction of the corridors while she sighed as she picked up her bags. Rose was simply leading Donna down the corridors hoping she was paying attention so she could make her way back to the console room. All the while Rose was giving her a tour, and telling her new friend where everything was.

"Too your left is the kitchen" Rose said with a smile as she opened the door and watched as Donna's mouth fell open as her eyes took in the sight before her. Bright white walls littered with shiny white cabinets with silver handles as they hung over the counters which wrapped around the walls in a U shape on the opposite wall. The surfaces a black granite, the under cabinets were once again white. The fridge and oven placed on the left wall while a small island was present in the middle. High stalls placed around them. Some of the counters littered with kitchen roll, or spatulas and utensils. Rose was simply beaming at her before she urged Donna forward who moved her torso behind her as she continued to get a better look.

"These rooms are not really used anymore as their past companions" Rose explained as Donna looked at the door covered walls but when Donna gave her a quizzical look Rose simply closed her eyes and shook her head. "The Doctor doesn't like talking about it" Rose waved away before cocking her head further down the corridor. "The door right at the end of the hall is the library, and the two either side it is the lounge and the study. The door at the other end of the corridor is mine and the Doctor's room" Rose smiled "Those are the most used rooms, but ill warn you the TARDIS likes too move things around when she's bored of their placements so if you ask her nicely if your lost she will guide you to the room your looking for" Rose explained, Donna didn't know if she was joking when she was talking to her about it, but with the look of seriousness in the other woman's face helped her realise she wasn't.

"I still can't understand how something this big could live inside something so small. An object which is alive" Donna cried in misbelieve. Rose simply chuckled knowing the feeling. But she adjusted the bags on her arms and pulled open another door which was Donna's room.

"And this is your room" Rose said with a smile as she took one look at Donna's expression. Rose placed Donna's bags to the white carpet while Donna continued to look around the room. The bed was the main feature. The sheets decorated in a soft white, while the pillows held a soft red pattern. The frame a wooden chestnut, while the curtains hanging around the bed were also a soft white. The walls a very soft pink almost white in colour, littered with pictures of sunsets on earth. A white framed mirror sitting in the left corner while the large white wardrobe was placed directly in front of the bed. The En-suite bathroom placed to the left of the wardrobe.

"This is... I don't..." Donna squealed not knowing what to say, Rose simply chuckled slightly

"I'm glad you like it" Rose said softly before walking back to the door "Well I leave and let you get settled, once your ready me and the Doctor should be in the console room" Rose smiled sweetly

"Should?" Donna questioned, Rose simply smiled

"If were not, just ask the TARDIS where we are and she will tell you" Rose smiled before she walked from the room and closed the door behind her.

It had taken Donna almost an hour to unpack her bags. Manly because she found herself absolutely blown away with the sheer beauty of her room, but also because she didn't realise just how much she had packed. So after an hour she emerged from her room in search of her companions. But after the third time of walking down the same corridor Donna was starting to get frustrated. Donna was muttering to herself about the TARDIS and the other two and failed to notice the increasing amount of humms pointed in her direction. Donna had obviously not been listening to Rose while she said the TARDIS would help. So Donna was snapped from her thoughts when she was suddenly flung to the floor. The TARDIS trying to make Donna listen to her. Donna simply sat up in shock, looking down at the floor before she could see a pair of red converses in her sight. She looked up to see the Doctor smiling down at her with an amused look on his face. Hands behind his back as he rocked on the balls of his feet. She noticed that the Doctor had changed his shirt and was wearing a dark blue one, his top button undone while his tie with Gallifreyan symbols was a darker blue, and the purple symbols more distinctive.

"I think there could be an interesting story on how I managed to find you like this Donna" The Doctor said, mocking her slightly. Donna simply grumbled about stupid aliens as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Humm what was that?" The Doctor asked as he raised one of his eyebrows

"Your stupid alien ship kept getting me lost while you stood there all Martian like and laughing at me!" Donna cried angrily, the TARDIS rocking at her insult. The Doctor simply smiled while he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortable.

"I'm not, I'm not from Mars" He complained, ignoring the main point Donna was trying to make. "And anyway, the TARDIS was only trying to get your attention. She hates it when people don't listen to her, it hurts her feelings" The Doctor stated, Donna simply looked at him like he was mad

"You ship has feelings?" She asked bewildered. The Doctor nodded

"Yes, and you better not forget it, because I will not be responsible for the consequences" The Doctor chimed before shoving Donna in the correct direction of the console room.

When the Doctor and Donna finally made their way up the stairs to the console room she found Rose sitting on the captain's chair. Donna noticed that Rose had changed too. Her crinkly wavy hair was left down apart from her fringe which had been moved away from her face and placed on the top of her head delicately. She was wearing a pair of jeans which flared around her ankles. A black low neck top present underneath a light blue zipped up jumper, a leather jacket over the top of that, her feet clothed in pale blue converses up on the side of the console while there was a pile of Orange peelings on the chair while she happily placed the slices into her mouth.

"Hey Donna" Rose cried happily before she placed another slice of orange in her mouth, the Doctor grimacing at her slightly, Rose simply smiling over to him.

"I walked down this corridor about 3 times and the control room was no where in site!" Donna exclaimed, her face in a frown while she motioned over to the door of the room. The Doctor and Rose simply smiled over at her

"Donna, I did tell you the TARDIS liked to move things" Rose smiled at her while she picked up the orange peelings and threw them into the bin at the corner of the room, the Doctor watching her cautiously. Donna noticing

"What's got you on edge?" Donna questioned as she walked over to the Doctor. Rose simply smiled.

"I'm not on edge" The Doctor cried before snapping back to the TARDIS controls, but his eyes continuing to flicker back towards the bin. Donna smiling over at him, her tongue placed on the top of her mouth.

"You scared of an orange?" Donna questioned. The Doctor simply looked at her hurt

"I'm not scared of them!" He defended his eyebrows in a frown. Rose laughing from the spot she had occupied.

"Oh you so are!" Rose laughed a huge smile on her face.

"Am not!" The Doctor retorted childishly. "I just find them repulsive, all that sticky juices running everywhere, making the wasps chase after you!" the Doctor said before shuddering at the thought.

"Which makes Banana's the best fruit in the world" Rose claimed as she took a few steps towards her husband, a smile on her face.

"I'll have you know that they are a good source of potassium, the nicest ones from the groves of Villengard..." The Doctor said as he leant forward towards his wife, nodding his head, eyebrows raised, eyes twinkling as he smiled over at her. Rose mirroring his movements, her own tongue sticking between her teeth, happiness exploding over her heart

"Because Banana's are good" She laughed, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Exactly" He defended. Rose simply chuckled before they both pulled away.

"Well in my opinion there both just pieces of fruit" Donna said as she shrugged it off. The Time beings smiling at her, Rose moving as she placed her hand to the TARDIS affectionately.

"See, I would have said the same thing. But since I've become a Time Lady, there is just something very nice about those Oranges" Rose beamed as she spoke the truth.

"Oh you would have to be an orange lover wouldn't you" The Doctor complained; humour sparkling in his eyes as he looked up at Rose through his eyelashes.

"What I can't help it. All that Vitamin C" She laughed.

"Yes, but not an ounce of Potassium" The Doctor stated happily. Both of them smiling at each other and joking with each other about the two pieces of fruit as they took Donna to another place of her homes history. Both of them working together while Donna looked at them like they were crazy.

The Doctor was the first to step out of the TARDIS when they had landed. His tongue resting on the top of his teeth, his eyebrows raised while he pushed aside a rough curtain, a broad smile on his face as his wife and Donna came to stand beside him.

"Ancient Rome." The Doctor cried happily before stepping into the street. One of his hands in his pockets while the other was gripped around Rose's hand. The street was full of market stalls, and people going about their business. People dressed in togas and other historic clothing. People yelling, people milling around sorting out their stalls or looking at the products. "Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes right now... this is brand new Rome."The Doctor chimed happily, while Rose and Donna looked around ecstatic.

"Oh my God, it's... it's so Roman. This is fantastic!" Donna cried enthusiastically as she turned around in a circle, her arms out by her sides before she turned around and hugged the Doctor, who let go of Rose's hand and laughed with Donna. Rose all the while taking in her surroundings, her eyes curious and full of excitement

"I'm here... in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome." Donna said with a smile on her face as the three of them continued to walk along the street. Her hands moving up and down towards the ground. The Doctor having a huge smile on his face while he looked towards his two companions who were smiling along with him _"_This is just weird. I mean, everyone here is dead."She said as she stopped and looked at the people who were living their lives.

"Well, don't go telling them that." Rose voiced as she raised her eyebrows over at Donna, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked around her surroundings. The Doctor simply beaming at her gently.

"Hold on a minute." Donna stated when she noticed something behind the pair of them "That sign over there is in English." Donna stated as she cocked her head in the direction of the sign, Rose and the Doctor turning around to look at it, both of their hands brushing against it each other, a smile spreading across both of their faces "Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?" Donna complained while the Doctor and Rose turned back to talk to her. Rose's features soft and kind while the Doctor had both of his eyebrows in a frown as he squinted over at his friend

"No, no, no, no. That's the TARDIS translation circuits. Just makes it look like English..." The Doctor started, his eyes flickering between the sign and Donna

"She translates speech as well. You're talking Latin right now." Rose smiled over at her, Donna's face moving into one of shock

"Seriously?" Donna questioned, Rose and the Doctor simply beamed at her, both of them reaching their hands out towards their lover

"I just said 'seriously' in Latin." Donna cried happily, a huge smile on her face

"Oh yeah." The Doctor smiled

"What if I said something in actual Latin? Like 'veni, vidi, vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?" Donna asked as both the Doctor and Rose listened to her, each one of them walking down the street. The Doctor's tongue resting on his teeth while Rose was squinting in the sunlight as she looked at the people walking around her.

"I'm not sure - you have to think of difficult questions, don't you?" The Doctor complained as he frowned down at her, Rose simply smiled at each one of them

"I'm gonna try it." Donna said confidently

"it's not going to work" Rose cried in a sing- song voice, The Doctor simply looked down at her with a frown, a question in his eyes while Rose smiled up at him all knowing, not wanting to be parted from him in a small space crowded with people she didn't know. Donna had simply walked up to one of the stall holders.

"Hello, sweetheart. What can I get for you, my love?" He asked her, his hands on his hips, a friendly smile on his face

"Veni, vidi, vici. Donna stated, her fingers pressed into her trousers while she moved her eyes up towards the sky as if she was remembering what to say.

"Hunh? Sorry? Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy." The Stall holder shouted as if he couldn't understand her, his arms waving a no towards Donna, Rose simply smiled

"Yeah." Donna cried awkwardly before she walked back to the Doctor.

"I guess that's a no then" The Doctor said with a smile

"I told you" Rose stated, the pair of them just looked at her confused.

"The TARDIS is translating everything we are saying so we are speaking Latin at the moment. So if we said something in actual Latin it would sound incorrect because the TARDIS has already translated it." Rose explained, the Doctor nodding his head in understanding

"I could see that" The Doctor said with a smile but Donna was still frowning

"What does he mean 'Celtic'?" Donna asked.

"Welsh. You sound Welsh." The Doctor said nodding, his hand still firmly pressed in Rose's "There we are. That's something." He chimed before turning away, pulling Rose with him. Each one of them continuing to walk through the streets unaware that a red-robed young woman was watching them.

"Won't our clothes look a bit odd?" Donna questioned her eyes and hands going to their clothes. The Doctor simply smiled at her his voice light with kindness

"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho... but bigger." He stated as they rounded a corner

"You've been here before then?" Donna questioned

"We both have" Rose said with a smile. "I've only been here once with him" She said as she pointed her thumb towards her husband who was looking at the ground with a smile on his face "I managed to get turned into a statue by a man named Ursus" Rose said with a smile

"Had me running around all over the place... Mickey wasn't too happy though" The Doctor said with a slight smile. But Rose simply looked down sadly, the Doctor feeling her unease and squeezed her hand

"Mickey?" Donna asked.

"Ah, he was a childhood friend. But he's stuck in a parallel Universe with my mum" Rose said to her sadly. Donna simply looked down sadly, her hands moving to her mouth

"I didn't realise... I'm sorry" She said kicking herself mentally. Rose simply smiled and took her hand and squeezed it, telling her it wasn't her fault. She smiled slightly "But you've been here without Rose?" Donna asked, looking up at the Doctor.

"Hm, ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well, a little bit, but I hadn't gotten the chance to look around properly. Coliseum... Pantheon... Circus Maximus... You'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?" The Doctor rambled quickly and happily before stopping and looking around "Try this way." He said with a frown before the trio started to walk on. They came into a wider street Donna looking around happily, the Doctor still holding a frown while Rose was staring at a single thing in the distance, her heart sinking in her chest, nervousness sinking in her stomach as she realised what this meant

"Doctor, I think you got the flight a bit wrong" Rose said barely above a whisper, but the Doctor looked at her, one of his eyebrows raised before he looked at what she was looking at, both of them feeling each other's feelings via their link. But as both of them looked at the single mountain the ground began to shake. The vendors doing what they could to save their stalls and merchandise

"Wait a minute! One mountain... with smoke... which makes this..." Donna cried breathlessly, her eyes wide with terror, all three of them trying to keep their balance

"Pompeii. We're in Pompeii..." Rose said, her eyes never leaving the mountain

"and it's Volcano Day!" The Doctor finished his eyes exactly the same as his Wife's before he grasped her hand and they both bolted back towards the TARDIS knowing they couldn't get involved. Knowing the complexities of Time that surrounded this fixed point in time.

The Doctor was in the lead. His hands flinging at his sides while his coat flung out behind him. Donna was next, slightly daintier than the Doctor, and Rose was flying up at the back, shifting her body to the side as she ran in between people and things while onlookers looked at them in curiosity. But the Doctor jumped down the stone steps as they raced through the streets of Pompeii. The Doctor arrived back to where they had started and removed the sheet of fabric for his hearts to sink in his chest, his ribs moving as his lungs brought in the necessary air he needed, his eyebrows raised with worry as he realised the TARDIS was gone.

"You're kidding. Don't tell me the TARDIS is gone." Donna said slightly disheartened as she looked at the sight in front of her

"Okay." The Doctor said quietly, his eyes searching for his wife, who was still running up to catch up with them

"Where is it then?" Donna asked

"You told me not to tell you." The Doctor cried, just as quiet, his eyebrows raised, forehead in creased for his wife to arrive. Worry being sent via their link as she realised what this meant

"Don't get clever in Latin." Donna snapped as she rolled her eyes at him before the Doctor bolted from his spot and looked at a salesmen. He ran over to the man from earlier as he went to speak to him. The Doctor's hair loosing some of its height so it flopped over his eyes, his breathing still heavy. His hand pointing towards the place the TARDIS had stood.

"There was a box-big, blue box. Big, blue, wooden box...just over there. Where's it gone?" The Doctor cried

"Sold it, didn't I?" The Stall holder stated happily

"But... it wasn't yours to sell." The Doctor argued with a frown on his face.

"It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got 15 sesterce for it. Lovely jubbly." He said to the Doctor rubbing his hands together

"Who did you sell it to?" The Doctor asked again, his body moving to look over at Rose and Donna before back to the stall holder

"Old Caecilius. Look... if you want to argue, why don't you take it up with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa can't miss it." He stated before he turned back to his work

"Thanks." The Doctor cried before running off with his friends. But he then ran back to the stall holder, his face scrunched up in a frown

"What did he buy a big, blue wooden box for?" The Doctor cried slightly bemused. Rose simply rolled her eyes before grabbing hold of her husbands arm and dragged him away

"Come on Doctor" She cried slightly agitated "Sorry" She said to the stall holder before they all ran to the directions the stall holder had given them.

The Doctor and Rose were running back through the streets back to Donna who seemed to be rather happy for herself

"Ha! I've got it! Foss Street, this way!" The Doctor stated, one of his hands pulled Donna in the right direction while the other was in Rose's. Donna simply pushed him off, using her hands in gestures to help her explain her point

"No, I've found this big sort of amphitheatre I think... We can start there. We can get everyone together. Then maybe they've got a great, big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?"

"What do you want a bell for?" The Doctor asked puzzled

"To warn everyone! To start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?" Donna asked

"It's 79 AD, 23 of August which makes Volcano Day tomorrow." The Doctor said very serious. His eyebrows raised, his eyes hard, his words coming out via gritted teeth

"Plenty of time. We can get everyone out easy." Donna cried happily

"Except we're not going to." The Doctor said as she grabbed her hand, but she didn't budge.

"But that's what you do. You're the Doctor. You save people."She voiced, Rose simply watched from a distance, she hadn't realised just how upset she was about the whole situation, but seeing Donna fight for what she believed in was just making it worst. She could feel her husbands unease but Donna wasn't helping. Rose and the Doctor wanted to help. More than anything but it was a fixed point in time. The Time Lords had promised never to involve themselves in matters like this. To never change history. Because if this event didn't happen it could had catastrophic effects on history. She used to be like Donna. Fighting against the system and the Doctor but seeing what could happen in her mind. Knowing what it could do, she knew it outweighed the risks. To let it happen. She just wished the Doctor wouldn't be so harsh to Donna about it.

"But not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens happens. There is no stopping it." The Doctor informed, and once again he grabbed hold of her arm, just for her to pull him back again

"Says who?" Donna implored

"Says me." The Doctor snapped, Rose simply looked down at the ground

"What, and you're in charge?" Donna snapped just as angrily

"TARDIS, Time Lord... yeah." The Doctor replied, his frustration starting to rise. His eyebrows raised, head shaking as he spoke to her. Memories of not being able to help his own people was popping up in his mind and he had to make sure he shook them away so it didn't get in the way of the here and now.

"Donna, human... no! I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself." Donna replied angrily.

"You stand in the marketplace and announce the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer." The Doctor snapped, his voice rough, eyes hard, hands waving in front of him before he looked at Donna "Now, come on. TARDIS, we are getting out of here." He snapped angrily before he stormed off towards Rose who was looking upset. She looked to her husband and grabbed hold of his hand trying to send him a bit of comfort. She started to walk away knowing he needed someone, all the while Donna was shouting from the spot she had occupied

"Well, I just might have something to say about that, spaceman!" Donna yelled, making a few of the stallholders to frown.

"Oh, I bet you will!" The Doctor stated as he looked back at her, before he turned back around, Rose at his side as Donna followed.

Rose ignored the shaking of the ground as she clung onto the Doctor's hand as they ran to find the TARDIS. The whole place was shaking. She could hear the smashing of ceramic, the crashing of old artefacts and as they rounded the corner the Doctor snapped his hands up to save the bust from falling before the owner of the house. Caecilius could get there.

"Whoa!" The Doctor cried before he slapped the cheeks of the marble man "There you go." The Doctor said with a smiled before he placed his hands behind his back. Rose and Donna smiling at him. Rose slightly more nervous at the gaze from the gentleman. All the while the man held a confused expression on his face.

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor." Caecilius informed, the Doctor simply had his eyebrows raised, his mouth falling into an O shape before smiling over at him

"Oh, that's me." The Doctor stated before moving forward and clasping his hands over the other mans hand "I'm a visitor. Hello." The Doctor smiled before moving away from the man.

"Who are you?" The owner of the house cried as he followed the Doctor.

"You will have to forgive his rudeness" Rose stated, landing a blow into her husbands ribs when he was about to argue and she placed a shaky smile over at the man "I'm Mrs Smith and this is my husband" Rose said "This is my cousin..." Rose said before trailing off not knowing what to call Donna.

"Spartacus... Miss Spartacus" Donna said smiling as she looked up at Rose and the Doctor who was smiling at the man.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade." He argued once again

"And that trade would be?" The Doctor asked looking around, his voice raising as he looked around at the mans house

"Marble. Lucius Caecilius." Caecilius said smiling, his hand going to his chest as he introduced himself "Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man." He cried happily, smiling slightly. Rose not failing to notice his family looking on curiously.

"That's good. That's good, 'cause I'm the marble inspector." The Doctor stated, waving the psychic paper in front of them man before walking into his house

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection." The mans wife Metella cried before taking the cup of wine from Quintus her son "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son." She said as she poured the wine into the pool

"This is my good wife, Metella. I- I must confess, we're not prepared for a—" He cried before the Doctor cut him off, a frown on his face, looking over at the man kindly while he said his next sentence

"Nothing to worry about. I- I'm sure you've got nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that..." he stated while he spotted the TARDIS and pointed towards it. The couple looking over at each other "object... rather looks like wood to me." He said as he pulled Rose closer to it, who placed her hand onto the wood, to feel the heat and power from the TARDIS, the wood shuddering under her touch. Comforted.

"I told you to get rid of it!" Metella hissed over to her husband

"I only bought it today."Caecilius defended, walking over to the Doctors side.

"Ah, well. Caveat emptor." The Doctor cried happily as he to placed his hands on the TARDIS's door

"Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely." Caecilius stated, both him and his wife looking at the trio

"I'm sure it's fine but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection." The Doctor stated walking back over to the pair, his hands in his pocket, his eyebrows neutral but his lips in a forced line as he spoke over to them

"Although, while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday" She said to them smiling .

"Donna" Rose warned, flashing her a look

"Oh, this lovely family, mother and father and son... Don't you think they should get out of town?" Donna said looking over at the Doctor and Rose just for the other people to look at them with a frown of confusion

"Why should we do that?" he asked while the Doctor rubbed his eyes and Rose looked anywhere but away from Donna who was trying to explain to them.

"Well, the volcano for starters."

"What?" Caecilius asked puzzled, Donna simply had her eyebrows raised, Rose and the Doctor looking away from her. The Doctor having his eyebrows raised, mouth open in frustration as he looked over at Rose who was looking at him comfortingly.

"Volcano."

"What-ano?"

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep."

"Oh, Spartacus, for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet." The Doctor cried as he pulled her towards the shrine. Rose following hurriedly behind them, smiling nicely over towards the couple who looked at each other in confusion.

"They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet." Rose said over to Donna while the Doctor sprinkles frieze with water, his eyes hard while Rose talked over to Donna gently "The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow."

"Oh great. They can learn a new word... when they die." Donna said sarcastically as she shook her head as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Donna, stop it." The Doctor warned, his eyes flashing over to her.

"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flyin' around with in outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy..." Donna cried as she pointed over her shoulder towards Quintus "how old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death." She finished

"And that's my fault?" The Doctor argued

"Right now, yes!" Donna voice just for her too look back at the family while the Doctor looked over at Rose who was looking on sadly, her eyes sad, her hearts heavy while the Doctor had his eyebrows in a slight frown. He let out a huge lungful of air before turning back into the villa.

_**To be Continued **_


	6. Fires of Pompeii Part 2

Fires of Pompeii Part 2 

_**Ok guys here is the next chapter **____** I hope you are enjoying this story as the last chapter hardly anyone review to tell me what you thought so I wanted to make sure this one was ok **____** so if your enjoying this story please let me know as I'm worried its not as good as the last one. So PLEASE REVIEW !**_

"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the city government." A voice sounded which made the Doctor and his companions snap their heads back towards the direction of the other people. The Doctor had his eyebrows in a frown, his lips in a hard line, while Donna had her mouth open, Rose looking on curious. And with that the trio found themselves walking into the other room. The Doctor now having his hands in his pockets, his eyebrows raised his lips pouting slightly. Rose had her eyes looking on intently, Donna's mouth was still open when they noticed an older man walking in. A man who knew his position. He had grey hair as well as wearing a white toga. A red clock was draped over his right side, while Caecilius was walking over to him politely with a smile.

"Lucius, my pleasure as always." The man of the house voiced while Rose looked over at Metella who was forcing Quintus to stand who begrudgingly got to his feet while rolling his eyes and with a long-suffering sigh

"A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house." Caecilius said politely holding his hand out in respect but Lucius simply stared at him, ignoring his hand completely which made the other man rather uncomfortable.

"The birds are flying north... and the wind is in the west."

"Right. Absolutely. That's good, is it?" Caecilius stated puzzled. Rose frowning along with the Doctor while Donna looked on confused. Caecilius had his eyebrows raised, one of his hands slightly levitated as he tried to use it to make gestures so the other man understood what he was saying.

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow."

"There now, Metella, have you ever heard such wisdom?" Caecilius said with a smile, his hand motioning towards his wife who walked over to him with a smile

"Never. It's an honour." She cried talking over and around him, the older man watching her as she walked with an angry frown.

"Pardon me, sir, I have guests." Caecilius stated as he moved his hand over to the three of them. Each one holding a nice smile and a small wave "This is Mr and Mrs Smith, and, uh, Spartacus."

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind." Lucius stated over to them

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark." Rose said gently with a small smile. Her hand placed over each other by hanging loosely in front of her. The Doctor having his hands in his pockets, a small smile on his face as he watched her proudly.

"**A**h!" Lucius cried uninterested, taking a few steps forward "What is the dark other than an omen of the sun?" he stated. His eyebrows in a frown, his eyes hard

"I concede that every sun must set..."Rose said with a small smile looking down at the ground

"Ha!" Lucius cried with a smile but Rose continued to speak

"...and yet the son of the father must also rise."Rose said smiling, her face talking to all of them, her hand motioning towards Quintus and the Caecilius.

"Damn. Very clever, madam. Evidently a group of learning." Lucius stated, slightly discontented, Rose simply smiled at him kindly

"Oh yes, but don't mind us. Don't want to disturb the status quo." The Doctor voice, his eyebrows raised, his face holding a smile as he spoke over to the people in the room

"He's Celtic." Caecilius whispered to the older, more important man

"We'll be off in a minute." The Doctor said to them while motioning his thumb in the direction of the TARDIS. Rose simply bowed slightly and walked ahead of them while the Doctor placed his hands on Donna's shoulders and guided her towards the TARDIS

"I'm not going." Donna said subdued. But the Doctor must have been so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear what Caecilius said to Lucius, Rose's ears picking up on the conversation and she turned to listen to him.

"You've got to." The Doctor whispered into her ear.

"Well I'm not." Donna stated stubbornly.

"The moment of revelation." Caecilius said in anticipation, his wife looking over his shoulder at a cloth covered piece. Rose staring with a frown, her eyes narrowed as she looked at what it was. The Doctor guiding her back toward the TARDIS, not noticing his wife's interest.

"And here it is..." He said as he unveiled the square piece of marble. The Doctor suddenly noticing Rose was not at his side and looked over at her. Took in and feeling her curiosity he turned to look at her.

"Is it me or does that look familiar" Rose whispered as she rested the back of her hand on his chest leaning into him slightly as the Doctor leant in as she spoke to him quietly. The Doctor simply nodded

"You've got that right" He whispered as the pair of them walked closer to it

"Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?" Caecilius asked Lucius.

"As the rain pleases the soil."

"Oh now that's... different. Who designed that then?" The Doctor held loudly, his face in a frown, hands folded over his chest, body angled slightly to Rose who had also turned to face the Doctor.

"My lord Lucius was very specific." Caecilius cried, waving his hand over at Rose and the Doctor.

"Where'd you get the pattern?" Rose asked

"On the rain and mist and wind."

"Well that looks like a circuit." Donna spoke up as she walked over to Rose and the Doctor who moved aside to let her though so she could see what was going on.

"Made of stone." Rose whispered to herself, the Doctor looking down at her, his frown still present as he tried to interpret her complicated emotions

"Do you mean you just dreamt that up?" Donna questioned, her hands moving as she pointed her fingers towards the stone circuit

"That is my job... as City Augur." Lucius snapped his face forever in a frown.

"What's that then, like the mayor?" Donna asked before the Doctor brought in a huge lungful of air and looked at everyone with a smile

"Oh, ah, you must excuse my friend. She's from... Barcelona." The Doctor said as he answered the confused and questions in each person in the rooms eyes. "This is an age of superstition... of official superstition. The augur is paid by the city to tell the future. "The wind will blow from the west." That's the equivalent of the 10:00 news." The Doctor said aside to Donna, his hands still crossed over his chest, his voice very low, talking quickly as he informed Donna. But Rose flickered her eyes towards a beautiful young woman who was looking rather pale and drawn, barley able to stand, her floor length yellow toga unable to hide how skinny she was.

"They're laughing at us." She said, everyone turned around to look at her, the Doctors mouth hanging open, eyebrows raised, while Rose was frowning at her "Those three, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us."

"No, no. I meant no offence." The Doctor said as he turned his body to talk to everyone. But his mind and focus was purely on Evelina, concerned for her. The Doctor took a quick glance over at Rose who was not looking at him, but her eyebrows in a frown of concern

"I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapours." Metella cried as she walked passed her son and towards her daughter, taking her hand who pulled it away weakly

"By the gods, Mother! What have you been doing to her?" Quintus said through gritted teeth, obviously close to his sister

"Not now, Quintus." Caecilius snapped leaning forward to talk to his son

"But she's sick. Just look at her." He argued, his hand going to point towards his sister, before he looked towards his father and then to his sibling.

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift." Lucius stated as he walked around and towards Evelina.

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sybiline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions." Metella cried happily and proudly, still holding her daughter in her arms.

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the men folk have the capacity for true perception." Lucius snapped, Rose and Donna simply looking at him, glaring slightly. The Doctor simply smiled at them. Now he was in for it.

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." Donna snapped

"Not all of us are unintelligent and thick" Rose fixed angrily as she turned back towards the man. But suddenly the ground shook underneath them. Rose stumbling slightly but Lucius simply smirked over at them, one of his eyebrows raised

"The mountain god marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you."

"You said you were consuming the vapours?" Rose asked as she snapped her body away from the man and over to the weak form of Evelina.

"They give me strength." Evelina stated leaning heavily on her mother

"It doesn't look like it to me." The Doctor cried, his eyebrows raised, forehead in creases, hands in pockets, his head shaking slightly as he spoke over to her concerned

"Is that your opinion... as a doctor?" She said. Rose simply snapped her eyes over to her husband and then back over to Evelina, her stomach suddenly exploding with nervousness. Worry settling into her hearts and her form. The exact same emotions falling around the Doctors form.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Doctor. That's your name."

"How did you know that?" The Doctor asked bewildered. His eyebrows still raised, his hair falling over his forehead slightly. All the while Evelina was swaying on her feet slightly, her voice weak before her eyes flickered towards Rose. Who was looking over at the Doctor concerned.

"You call yourself a Rose but you have something like a wolf about you" She whispered, Rose simply looking at her stunned, The Doctor grabbing her hand slightly. Both the Doctor and Rose receiving the comfort they needed from each other. Evelina's eyes then fell weakly over to Donna.

"And you, you call yourself noble." She stated, her mother constantly holding on to her. Her eyes flickering towards her daughter and her guest, her mouth moving in movements but no words fell from her lips.

"Now then Evelina, don't be rude." Metella whispered down to her daughter, slightly shaken, the ground shaking slightly underneath them

"No, no, no. Let her talk." The Doctor said, his eyes boring into Evelina's

"You three come from so far away. Two of you further than anyone have been before." She whispered, her body swaying, eyes watering

"A female soothsayer in inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." Lucius snarled

"Oh, not this time, Lucius. I reckon you've been out-soothsaid." The Doctor cried, his eyebrows raised, head hanging slightly in the air while Rose was turned to face her husband.

"Is that so... man from Gallifrey?" Lucius spoke, his head turned towards the Doctor. Making him, his wife and companion snap their heads towards him

"What?" The Doctor uttered warningly.

"Strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?" He snapped, The Doctor simply staring over at him, Rose looking up at her husband worried. Her eyes holding so much sadness as she could feel her spouse's unease. His mind falling back to the memories of his home. Rose unable to comfort him

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna asked as she looked towards her companion and then the soothsayer.

"And you, daughter of... London." He said, looking into time before he spoke

"How does he know that?" Donna whispered shakily

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth." He said boring his eyes angrily at everyone.

"But that's impossible." Donna said while Lucius turned his attention towards the couple who were standing very close to each other, nervous and wanting to protect the person they loved

"The two of you bound to each other through the whole of time and space" He started before his mouth turned into a small smile "Its coming... oh so very soon"

"What's coming?" Rose asked, a frown still on her face, hand clinging onto the larger one of the Doctor's.

"And you, Daughter of London... you have something on your back." He snapped

"What's that mean?" Donna asked scared looking over her shoulder trying to find something on her back.

"Even the word "Doctor" is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars of the cascade of Medusa herself. "A knighted couple. Lord and Lady ... of time..." Evelina cried weakly, her form moving away from her mother and towards the Doctor who was struggling to compose himself. His hearts beating in his chest. Rose standing next to him with worry. But before Evelina could say anymore, her eyes closed shut and she fainted on the floor. Both the Doctor and Rose rushing to her prone figure.

_Rose and Donna found themselves standing in the doorway of Evelina's room as her mother tended to her weak form. The young girl was still very weak; her breathing coming out in gasps and Rose found her heart leaping out to the small family. Her mother had pulled out a small piece of lining and a small vile of something as she sat on the bed next to her. _

"_She didn't mean to be rude. She's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her..." Her mother said to them sadly. Rose simply looked down sadly as her mother unwrapped a cloth from her daughter's arms _

"_What's wrong with her arm?" Donna asked, almost a whisper as she stepped into the room _

"_An irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night." Metella cried. Before she looked over at Rose. "Evelina said your husband was a Doctor. Saying you had come from so far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like this?" Metella said to Rose, almost pleading. Rose simply looked at her and pushed herself from the wall. She hoisted up her jeans slightly and looked down at Evelina. She looked down at her arm and placed her fingertips onto her arm. Metella was looking at Rose with worry and curiosity as the Time Lady set to work. Her heartbeat quickening as she looked at Rose's frown. _

"_You say she consumes the vapours" Rose said comfortingly up to Metella who was nodding at her. _

"_Yes, everyday, just like the sisterhood told us too" Metella said, answering Rose's question, hoping this young woman could help. "Are you a Physician?" She asked Rose. Rose simply smiled up at gently. _

"_You could say that" Rose stated before placing her hand to Evelina's forehead taking her temperature. _

"_She's running a bit of a fever but her skin is freezing. Almost the same temperature of the irritation" Rose said, mostly to herself but everyone could hear her. But Rose suddenly shifted onto her feet and rested her hands on her knees _

"_Tell me, these vents where she breaths in the vapours" Rose started "Where do they lead?" She asked. Metella simply looked at her confused, not knowing how this was relevant. _

"_The base of Vesuvius. But how is that relevant?" She asked. Rose simply looked at her kindly, knowing she wanted to help her daughter_

"_At this point everything is important" Rose said before running her hand back to the irritation. But then suddenly Rose knew what she was feeling underneath her finger tips, and her face lost its entire colour, her face falling into realisation. _

"_What is it?" Donna asked worried, knowing that if Rose was worried it was something worth worrying about. _

"_But that's impossible" She whispered to herself before snapping her body so she was standing again. "Listen, try to wake her and give her lots of fluids, she will probably be dehydrated, and for goodness sake don't let her near one of those vents" Rose cried, shaking her hands towards Donna and Metella who were looking at her worried, Rose simply smiled slightly before bolting from the room, running to the Doctor to tell him what she had found out. _

The Doctor was talking to Caecilius over a glass of wine when he noticed the small hypocaust in the corner.

"Different sort of hypocaust." He stated as he cocked his head in the vents direction, his eyebrows in a frown as he spoke before lifting his glass to his mouth. Donna and Rose were looking after Evelina with her mother.

"Oh yes, we're very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using the old wood-burning furnaces, but we've got hot springs... leading from Vesuvius itself." The Doctor's newest friend asked

"Who thought of that?" The Doctor asked, his eyes falling back to other man

"The soothsayers after the great earthquake seventeen years ago. An awful lot of damage but we rebuilt." Caecilius said as he walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, his eyes heavy but he continued to talk to the Doctor

"Didn't you think of moving away? Oh, no, then again, San Francisco." The Doctor chimed, rambling slightly; his eyebrows raised causing his forehead to crease. Caecilius simply frowned his eyes, staring off into space slightly

"That's a new restaurant in Naples, isn't it?" He asked before they looked up as Rose rounded the corner a look of concentration present in her eyes. But they were pulled from their thoughts when a loud grating and rumbling noise erupted into the room.

"What's that noise?" The Doctor enquired, putting down his glass and leaning up against one of the stone pillars, his face forever in a frown

"Don't know. Happens all the time." Caecilius chimed, shrugging his shoulders while Rose walked over to the Doctor, Caecilius following the small blonde as she moved her hand into the inside pocket of the Doctor's suit who was looking at her in curiosity, love present in his eyes as he let her remove the sonic screwdriver. Rose frowning, thoughts swimming around her brain as she mumbled to herself. Thanking the Doctor in the process "They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring." Caecilius smiled as he watched Rose walk over to the grating, using a small metal tube on the gratings.

"But after the earthquake... let me guess. Is that when the soothsayers started making sense?" The Doctor said with a slight smile

"Oh yes, very much so. I mean, they'd always been... shall we say "imprecise"? But then... the soothsayers," He stated, the Doctor simply creasing his forehead once again, his lips turning down into a U shape as he agreed "the augurs, the haruspex-all of them, they saw the truth again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision." Caecilius cried, nodding his head in the process but they suddenly snapped from their thoughts when they heard a might crash from Rose flinging the grating from the vent causing the steam to fall into the air. She was still muttering to herself, something she did when she was trying to figure something out. The Doctor simply turning back to the owner of the house, but Caecilius never let his eyes fall from Rose who was now leaning into the vent, her torso disappearing slightly

"Have they said anything about tomorrow?" The Doctor enquired

"No. Why should they? Why do you ask?" Caecilius enquired, shooting the Doctor and inquisitive look.

"No, no, no reason. Just asking. But the soothsayers... they all consume the vapours?" The Doctor asked again. But once again Rose was walking towards the Doctor and pulling out his glasses from his pocket on his left hip. The Doctor not batting an eyelid like she did this all the time while Caecilius was looking at her curiously. Rose was once again squinting down the chamber though the Doctor's thick rimmed glasses.

"That's how they see." Caecilius said quietly, just for Rose to make him jump when she exclaimed at her discovery. The Doctor simply smiling at her.

"Rose what is it?" He asked her as both of the men walked over to her, sitting around the gate. Rose simply looked up at the Doctor and pasted him back the belongings she had taken from her husband whose eyes were twinkling with humour, Caecilius was simply looking at her in confusion.

"Metella was asking me if I knew what the irritation on Evelina's skin was" Rose said over to the pair of them. The Doctor looking at her with interest at this new piece of information while Evelina's father simply nodded in understanding. "When something hit me. These chambers flow right into the base of Vesuvius and she breaths in the vapours." Rose said explaining where her thoughts had taken her. "Now her irritation isn't normal Doctor. Her skin has turned to stone." Rose said to him. The Doctor frowned while Caecilius leant back in horror. He had let his daughter do that. And Rose simply leaned in further to the hypocaust and caught something in her hand.

"So they're all breathing in this" She informed as she sprinkled something into the Doctor's hand he was offering

"Dust?" He asked with a frown. But Rose simply smiled at him and shook her head slightly

"There tiny particles of rock." She said before the Doctor began sprinkling them and placing some into his mouth. "They're breathing in Vesuvius." Rose informed importantly. The Doctor simply stopped what he was doing and snapped his eyes towards his wife in complete seriousness. Her eyes showing him her sincerity, knowing that they had both found out something about what was going on in Pompeii.

Rose and the Doctor had walked into one of the rooms to notice Quintus lounging around on one of the chairs sipping a glass of wine when the pair of them walked into the room.

"Quintus, me old son... this Lucius Petrus Dextrus, where does he live?" The Doctor asked as he leant up on one of the stone pillars his arms crossed around his chest while Rose was perched on one of the chairs. Quintus simply rolling his hands as he laid his head back onto the chair's cushions.

"Nothing to do with me." Quintus cried stubbornly. Rose simply smiled at him.

"Lets try again" The Doctor said to himself, winking at Rose slightly as he walked over to Quintus "This Lucius Petrus Dextrus..." he started before pulling a coin from behind Quintus' ear, the boy suddenly sitting up, a smile on his face as he listened to the Doctor _"_where does he live?" the Doctor said again before he took a glance over at his smiling wife who was leaning her forearms on her knees. But with that single thought in mind Quintus pulled out one of the fire torches hanging in the room and moved to make the Doctor and Rose follow him. Rose stood up just for the Doctor to grab her hand and pull her from the room, a huge smile on both of their faces.

So that was how the time couple found themselves walking through the streets walking a few steps behind Quintus who was walking them through the now empty selling street. They had finally made it to the house that was the soothsayers and Quintus started to get nervous.

"Don't tell my dad." He cried just for the Doctor to leap onto a barrel and opening the shutter doors

"Only if you don't tell mine." He whispered down to the pair of them, Rose smiling at him and he jumped into the villa. Quintus smiled over at Rose who was looking at him gently and he held out his hand in an offering to help

"Need a hand?" he asked, but Rose simply smiled before elegantly and gracefully jumping onto the barrel and leaping through the window. She was leaning through the window to see the Doctor holding out one of his hands which she took and the Doctor helped her into the villa. As Rose looked around her she could see the place was in complete darkness apart from the light from the hypocaust. The Doctor was once again kneeling by the window, his torso hanging out of the window as he spoke over to Quintus

"Pass me that torch." He whispered while Quintus passed him the torch. Once the Doctor had it in his hand he began to check the rooms that no one was around. Outside Quintus was nervously looking about before climbing through the window. Once again the Doctor looked behind the curtain, one of his eyebrows raised before he handed Quintus the torch. With both of his hands now free, he pulled down the curtain to reveal more 'Circuits' The Doctor stepping back as he looked at it while Rose moved over to them, her eyes looking at it intently, her eyes falling over the marksmanship to try and understand what it was. The Doctor simply looked at it open mouthed as he pulled on his glasses, Rose now trailing her fingers over the circuitry.

"The liar. He told my father it was the only one." Quintus informed

"Well... plenty of marble merchants in this town. Tell them all the same thing; get all the components from different places so no one can see what you're building." The Doctor stated

"Which is what?" Quintus asked with a frown on his face.

"The future... Doctor." Lucius snapped making the trio turn around "We are building the future as dictated by the gods." Rose and The Doctor simply looked at each other before turning back towards Lucius.

_Evelina had been awake for almost an hour and Donna had still not been collected by either Rose or the Doctor. But right now Evelina was laughing at Donna as she got used to her new purple gown _

"_You're not supposed to laugh. Thanks for that. What do you think?" Donna asked as she struck a pose, her arm crossing against her chest, her lips falling into a pout "The goddess Venus." She said with a smile while Evelina was laughing at her _

"_Oh, that's sacrilege."_

"_Nice to see you laugh, though." Donna said kindly, pulling off the material and pouring Evelina another glass of water, knowing Rose would hit her if Evelina became dehydrated. Evelina taking it nicely when Donna sat beside her on the bed. __"__What do you do in old Pompeii, then... girls your age? You got... mates? Do you go hangin' about 'round the shops? T.K. Maximus?" Donna asked nicely. Evelina simply looked down sadly shaking her head _

"_I'm promised to the sisterhood for the rest of my life." She explained to Donna. _

"_You get any choice in that?" Donna asked just for Evelina to shake her head _

"_It's not my decision. I have the gift of sight. The sisters chose for me."_

"_Then... what can you see happening tomorrow?"_

"_Is tomorrow special?"_

"_You tell me. What do you see?" Donna asked for Evelina to close her eyes, transfixed with a vision, while she explained to Donna what she saw. _

"_The sun will rise. The sun will set. Nothing special at all." She said as she opened her eyes _

"_Look... don't tell the Doctor or Rose I said anything 'cause they'll kill me... but I've got a prophecy too." Donna said for Evelina to cover her eyes with her hands thus creating a link to the sisterhood unknown to Donna listening to everything she was saying. _

"_Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out...Evelina, can you hear me? Listen." Donna cried, standing up, her eyes sad as she spoke to the young girl _

"_There is only one prophecy." Evelina cried from behind her hands _

"_But everything I'm about to say to you is true. I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is going to explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is going to fill with ash and rocks... tons and tons of it and... this whole town is gonna get buried." Donna explained _

"_That's not true." Evelina cried unable to believe her, her voice shaking slightly _

"_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but everyone's gonna die. Even if you don't believe me, just tell your family to get out of town... just for one day, just for tomorrow. But you've got to get out! Just leave Pompeii!" Donna cried _

"_This is false prophecy!" Evelina shouted upset, removing her hands and breaking contact with the sisters. _

Back at Lucius's house Rose and The Doctor were rearranging the marble stone slabs. The Doctor had his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration while Rose helped him place them. Quintus holding the slabs.

"Put this one... there." The Doctor said while Rose took another slab from the young boy.

"At that one there" Rose chimed before the Doctor looked at what he and his wife were working on "Uh... I'll keep that one upside down. What have you got?" The Doctor asked his glasses still on his face, his hands now in his pocket while he swayed on his feet, Rose going to stand next to a nervous Quintus.

"Enlighten me." Lucius snarled

"What? The soothsayer doesn't know?" The Doctor asked in a high pitched voice rather cheekily. Rose simply smiled underneath her breath, looking down at the ground slightly, her hands crossed over her chest.

"The seed may float on the breeze in any direction."

"Yeah, I knew you were gonna say that." The Doctor complained before looking over at his wife who was smiling at him, he returned it with a smirk, holding out his hand to her. She took it and the invitation. He knew she wanted to show she was intelligent, after all this man was good at making her nervous and claiming she was dim-witted.

"It's an energy converter." Rose said with a smile looking at Lucius and then up at her husband who was smiling at her. Quintus just looked at them shocked on how the pair of them knew so much.

"An energy converter of what?" Lucius inquired. The Doctor simply turned to look at the marble, Rose following suit

"I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing, keeps me on my toes." The Doctor cried happily, removing his hand from Rose's and stuffed them in his pockets as he tip toed over to Lucius, leaning on the pedestal next to him while he rambled at him. _"_It must be awful, being a prophet. Waking up every morning, "Is it raining? Yes, it is. I said so." Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius? Hmm? Who gave you these instructions?" The Doctor asked, his eyebrows raised, forehead creased, his lips tucking around his teeth as he questioned the man

"I think you've babbled long enough." Lucius snapped, his face scrunched up in anger

"Lucius, really, tell me honestly. I'm on your side. I can help." The Doctor whispered, his head nodding as he looked over his shoulder at the man

"You insult the gods! There can be only one sentence. At arms!" He snapped over his shoulder, the guard entered the room and the Doctor backed away, quickly removing his glasses and placed them back in his pocket. So that was how Rose, The Doctor and Quintus found themselves backed against the wall.

"Oh, morituri te salutant." Rose muttered. The Doctor simply continued to look forward, eyebrows raised while his mouth was hanging open

"My thoughts exactly" The Doctor voice while Lucius was frowning over at them

"Celtic prayers won't help you now." The soothsayer snapped.

"But it was him, sir. He made me do it. Sir Dextrus, please don't." Quintus said rather shakily. Rose and the Doctor simply turned to him with frowns present on their faces.

"Come on now, Quintus... dignity in death." The Doctor chimed in a high pitch voice before turning back to Lucius. "I respect your victory, Lucius. Shake on it?" The Doctor asked as he held out his hand. Rose simply looked on curiously. "Come on." The Doctor said as he started to wiggle his fingers of his extended hand. Lucius not moving. That's when Rose knew what he was doing. The information she had given him was being used. His skin must have been stone as well. The Doctor found himself looking up at the man through his eyelashes. His hand still held out. "Dying man's wish?" He asked but suddenly Rose felt the Doctor urging her forward via their link and she lunged forward and grabbed Lucius' hand and yanked it towards her just so Lucius's forearm to be present in her hand. Her face scrunching up in disgust slightly.

"But he's..." Quintus said in misbelieve as he shielded himself away in the corner. Rose simply passed her husband the stone arm and he looked at it before holding it in both of his hands, twirling it around slightly. Rose couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband acting like an excited school child.

"Show me." The Doctor chimed, his tongue resting on his front teeth while Lucius threw back his clock to revel the stump of a stone arm.

"The work of the gods." He snarled over to them

"He's stone!" Quintus muttered unable to believe it.

"'Armless enough, though. Whoop!" The Doctor said quickly before throwing the arm back to Lucius, grabbing hold of Rose and running from his spot.

"Quintus!" Rose yelled as the young boy threw the torch at one of the guards and clambered out of the window while the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to knock off the circuits

_"_Out! Out! Out! Hurry!" The Doctor yelled as the three of them pegged it down the street and back towards Quintus' home, while Lucius was cursing their names.

_**To Be Continued **_


	7. Fires of Pompeii Part 3

Fires of Pompeii Part 3

**Ok guys, so sorry about the long update, its been a very busy week so I give you a very long chapter as an apology **

Once again Rose wasn't surprised when she found herself running for her life with the Doctor sprinting next to her. Both of them cautiously sneaking glances behind them, hoping they were not in pursuit, but to make sure Quintus was also with them. They found themselves bolting down the streets where the stalls had been set up but as they came towards one of the junctions Quintus carried on going before he collapsed into a pile of wood and other bits and pieces. The Doctor had his hands out at his sides, his arms falling from his body, eyes and head darting around at his surroundings, scouting the area in fear of pursuit, while Rose was watching the pair of them, her chest heaving as she brought in required air.

"No sign of 'em. Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right." The Doctor chimed happily before leaning on the materials Quintus had found. His own breathing increased while Rose looked behind them. Quintus was pretty much lying on it when the Doctor placed his arms together, the younger mans face neutral while the Doctor had his eyebrows raised, mouth hanging open as he spoke to them

"But his arm, Doctor. Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Quintus panicked before all three of them snapped their heads towards the sound of booming echoes. The noise getting closer and closer. Louder and louder.

"What's that?" The Doctor whispered as he moved his head away from his spot, his body moving to its fall height as he walked over to Rose, grasping her hand. She had not noticed him but when she felt his hand in hers she smiled slightly and squeezed it in comfort. The Doctor's face not changing from earlier but Rose's eyebrows were in a frown, a look of intense listening on her face as she concentrated one of her senses on the task.

"The mountain?" Quintus enquired as he looked up at the mountain, his own mouth hanging open, the Doctor simply started to guide Rose away as he went to investigate.

"No, it's closer." He whispered again, signalling out the noise. Rose couldn't help but listen as the thudding continued, her eyes snapping towards the falling of baskets from their homes on the stalls. Her hearts beating quickly as she watched them falling, nothing there to cause it. But that's when a thought dawned on her. The synchronised timing of the noises.

"They're footsteps." Rose whispered, Quintus simply looked at her shocked, his fear starting to bubble

"It can't be." He bellowed, shrieking back in fear slightly

"Footsteps underground!" Rose voiced again, all the while Quintus's fear and panic was rising, causing him to visibly shake, his own eyebrows in a frown, the Doctor's face not once having changed.

"What is it? What is it?" Quintus bellowed worried when the Doctor had suddenly grasped hold of Rose's waist and pulled her from their spot, all the while he had pushed Quintus in the direction of his house, the Doctor's own panic starting to build. But as they continued to run the vents started to explode around them, Rose shielding her body slightly from the boiling steam, Quintus and the Doctor leaning down slightly in shock as the steam was blown like geysers.

But as soon as the three of them had made it into the villa's front room the footsteps had already caused a crowd. Metella holding a frown as she continued to watch the ripples on the ponds water, Caecilius was simply looking at the fear ridden trio as their breathing was erratic.

"Caecilius! All of you, get out!" The Doctor yelled, his form being flung in the direction towards Donna who was still wearing her purple tunic next to Evelina. Her eyebrows raised as she watched the Doctor dragging Rose over to her, before he placed his hands to her shoulders, his eyebrows raised chest heaving.

"Doctor, what is it?" Donna raise in alarm, her hands going to the bottom of his arms which were rested on her shoulders, Rose was simply trying to coax everyone out of the building.

"I think we're being followed." He said to her sadly before everyone in the room snapped their heads towards the grille over the hypocaust as it was blown into the air. Donna stepping back as she tried to help Evelina calm down, Metella looking on in horror while the Doctor stepped over to Rose and took hold of her hand again. Both of them frozen in terror.

"Just get out!" The Doctor yelled after he had pulled himself from his trance, everyone of them jumping at his voice as he tried to herd everyone out of the door as the ground beneath the hypocaust began to crack. Rose grimaced and moved her body slightly when she heard the loud growling noise. Not one of them moving. Not even when a creature made of stone and magma forced its way through the floor. Each one of them transfixed as there eyes fell upon the jiggered rock. Taking in the sight of stone arms and legs, two eyes blazing orange, its mouth barely moving as it advanced on them. Its core made entirely of magma.

"The gods are with us." Evelina cried as she took a few steps forward, the Doctor looking at her with a frown. While Rose looked at the reflection of the monster in the water. The ripples moving at its vibrations. That's when she had an idea.

"Water! We need water! Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna!" Rose yelled as she bolted from her spot, around her husband and towards the back as she shoved men out of her way as she went to find something to hold the water, all the while Donna was behind her. The Doctor all the while watching his wife keep her cool as he tried to talk to the monster, Evelina still standing next to him, his arms out at his sides

"Blessed are we to see the gods." One of the servants stated before the creature breathed fire. The man was nothing more than ash. The Doctor moving his body back, his eyebrows raised, mouth open as he scrunched up his face and closed his eyes to slits as he tried to protect his eyes.

"Talk to me! That's all I want! Talk to me." The Doctor cried as he walked over to the creature, his arms out, palms facing the rock. Metella and Caecilius were in the corner, the man holding his wife as she turned away from the monster as they breathed heavily as they watched the Doctor "Tell me who you are. Don't hurt these people." He cried. But on her way back with the water Rose found herself surrounded by the sisterhood. They snatched away the water and grabbed hold of her arms. Evelina all the while watching

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rose cried, but a cloth had been placed to her mouth causing her screams to become muffled. Her eyes became heavy; her sight was blurry as she slowly faded into unconsciousness.

"Talk to me. I'm the Doctor. Tell me who you are." The Doctor continued to yell, taking cautious steps towards him. The monster growling and snarling, the fire in his mouth and eyes becoming such intensity as it prepared itself to breathe on the Doctor. But the Time Lord snapped his eyes and face towards Quintus who had walked over to the pool with a bucket as he began to collect the water. A servant returning with an urn.

"Doctor!" Quintus yelled before shoving the Doctor out of the way and flinging the bucket of water at the creature. It seemed to freeze slightly as it looked down at his hand. The Doctor moving Quintus back behind him, his hands on the young lads arm as the monster crumbled into pieces. The Doctors eyes wide, mouth hanging open as his chest heaved. Quintus had his arm up to protect his face as he removed it too look down at the crumbled rock, his own breathing erratic. Metella and her husband slowly standing and removing themselves from their grasps on each other as they watched the Doctor moving forward towards the debris, his tongue touching the top of his mouth. Donna suddenly return to the room, her own breathing heavy, eyebrows raised as she took in the sight in front of her. Her eyes littering around the room as she tried to look for Rose.

"What was it?" Caecilius asked, his breathing slow, face in a frown of frustration

"Carapace of stone... held together by internal magma." The Doctor said slowly. His voice neutral, his eyebrows in a frown, hair falling over his forehead, tongue resting on his teeth as he looked up, lost in thought "Not too difficult to stop. But I reckon that's just a foot soldier." He continued

"Doctor... or whatever your name is... you bring bad luck in this house." Metella cried while the Doctor turned around and looked at her

"I thought your son was brilliant. Aren't you going to thank him?"The Doctor enquired happily, hands now in his pockets, eyebrows raised as his eyes fell upon Donna. Smiling slightly at the amazed look on Quintus's face as he looked at him. Astonished anyone would say something like that. That's when he turned around and Metella hugged her son in relief. The Doctor's hand coming up to rub one of his earlobes as he muttered to himself. Eyebrows raised slightly

"Still... guess there are aliens at work in Pompeii and it's a good thing we stayed." He muttered before he sniffed and turned around yelling for his wife "Rose!" he shouted as he turned around. But when he realised she was nowhere to be seen that's when he started to worry "Rose?" He yelled, moving from his spot, ignoring the family huddled together. "Rose!" He shouted before looking over to Donna who was looking at him concerned, the pair of them walking over to each other. The Doctor's eyes boring down to Donna's as she looked up at him, her mouth open.

"Where is she?" He asked her quietly, trying not to alarm the family. Donna simply looked down, shaking her head

"She left with the rest of us to grab some water, she must not have returned" She said to him. But the Doctor had placed his hand behind his neck and closed his eyes in fear. Donna picking up on this and placed her hand on his shoulder which made him look at her

"Don't get so worked up about this" Donna started, smiling slightly "Rose can look after herself" Donna finished, her voice soft and comfortingly. Trying to show the Doctor Rose could handle herself. The Doctor simply smiled slightly before removing his hand from his neck and looking down at Donna

"I know Donna" He managed to say before looking around his surroundings "Where is she?" He whispered to himself. That's when he placed his hands to his forehead, closed his eyes and started to call out for her telepathically.

"_Rose?" _He whispered, his mind stretching out towards her just for him to come up with nothing. He tried once more just to get back with an empty link. His hearts where beginning to beat quicker in his chest. Adrenaline coursing its way around his body as his fear for his Wife's safety was becoming an increasing concern. If he lost her now after only spending a few weeks with her was something he wished not to think about. The Doctor would cease to be who he was today, moping around the TARDIS, not having anything to live for, nothing to strive for. Of course Donna was right, she always was, and Rose was just as strong and just as clever as he was. She wasn't some weak human anymore, but deep down. The Doctor wasn't able to let that go. So he concentrated on the golden glow in his mind to see it still pulsating, showing him where his wife was being held. He knew that place. His eyes snapped open to show a concerned looking Donna in front of him. She just frowned.

"The Sisterhood have her" He muttered towards her. Donna simply looked at him panicked. The Doctor simply smiled at her gently before grasping hold of her hand and the pair of them bolted from their spot.

Rose's mind was beginning to clear. The intoxicating smell which had caused her to become unconscious was making its way out of his system causing her to stir and become aware of her surroundings. Her left cheek was pressed to something cold, her eyes still closed while her hair was fanned out around her, her small pony tail still present causing her fringe to stay away from her face.

Rose brought in a huge lungful of air as she moved her head and she slowly flickered her eyes open just so she could be greeted with a dim light. She closed her eyes again before opening again just so her eyes could get used to the light. Her head was throbbing slightly at the sudden movement of her body. But as she tried to sit up she found her wrists had been shackled above her head. She moved her head so she looked up at them and pulled, her hearts sinking in her chest slightly. She simply rolled her eyes in frustration at the situation she had once again got herself into.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Rose muttered to herself, her wrist continuously moving as she tugged at the shackles. She looked around her to see she was placed on a cold stone pedestal. Curtains surrounding her, a soft burning of incense as if she was a sacrifice. But she was pulled from her thoughts when a group of woman dressed in blood red robes, painted white faces and eyes on the back of their hands walked around her, surrounding her. There hands beginning to link them in a circle. But a single woman was walking towards her, her hood still up while she held a knife in her hands.

"The Lady linked to time threatens are existence she will surrender both her blood and her breath." Spurrina the lead sister commented as she began to talk to her family. The knife still in her hands, moving it slightly as she watched the light dance over the cool metal

"Stop! Please! Listen to me! I can help" Rose snapped, her torso moving from her position on the pedestal, her large brain thinking of things to say. Of ways to get out of this situation. She was worried that BAD WOLF would not be able to save her from a direct wound to her heard.

"You will be silent." She snapped back towards her

"I'm telling the truth" Rose cried confidently "Look, you might have eyes on the back of your hands but you can't prevent turning to stone, let me go and I can help" Rose said to them. The sisters beginning to look at each other as she said this. Each one of them having skin irritations like Evelina, some of them beginning to believe in Rose. Even though she was facing her murders she was keeping her cool, keeping her mind intact as she tried to help someone. Even in death she was going to try and help save people.

"This prattling will cease... forever." Spurrina cried before raising the dagger above her head in preparation to strike. Rose simply brought in an unnecessary lungful of air as she cringed away from the knife, her body moving slightly. But before anything could happen, she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Oh I would listen to her if I were you" The Doctor chimed. Rose snapped her eyes at the sudden voice of her husband, lifting her head to get a better look at him. She smiled over at him gently as she took in his arms folded over his chest, his body resting on a stone pillar as he looked over at her. The Sisterhood all gasping in sacrilege as they turned to look over at the man she loved. Donna standing in the shadows. "She really can help you" The Doctor smiled as he pushed himself from his position and walked towards them, giving Rose a reassuring wink in the process.

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sybil."

"Oh, that's all right, just us girls." The Doctor chimed happily, his hands moving into his pockets, a smile playing on his lips, one of his legs going out in front of him as he put emphasis on the last part. Rose simply smiled over at him. "Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance a tarantella." The Doctor emphasised, his word coming out of his teeth, face in a frown as the sisters looked at him as he continued to walk forward, hands in pockets "Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said, "I know". Well, she would." The Doctor babbled happily as he walked to the top of the pedestal. "Got nothing on Rose truth be told" He continued to babble a smile on his face even as he sustained eye contact with them "Even if she does like Oranges" He chimed, beaming a large beautiful crooked smile before he looked down at his Wife who was looking up at him, her eyes twinkling with amusement

"You all right there?"The Doctor cheered

"I've been better" Rose stated, a small smile playing on her lips. Donna all the while was still standing just off from the group.

"Oh just like that time you were dressed up for Charles Dickens. Blimey you looked good. I liked you in that" The Doctor babbled again as he leant down towards her slightly. A huge smile on his face as the rest of them looked at him confused

"Thank you" Rose simply stated "How about the ropes?" Rose asked as she cocked her hands towards him.

"Eh" The Doctor complained in a high pitched voice, his face scrunched up as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and switched it on "not so much." He continued as the ropes suddenly ripped and Rose could move her hands again. The Doctor simply smiled at himself as he flipped his screwdriver in his hands and then back into his pockets. He then moved around to the other side of the table, leant down and moved his hands underneath Rose's knees and just under her torso and lifted his wife from the table. Her arms automatically going around his neck as she smiled at him.

"What's this for?" She whispered to him so know one else could hear. A smile forever present on her face. The Doctor simply smiled, his eyes going to hers as he took her in.

"Think of it as an apology for almost getting you killed" He said to her gently. Rose simply looked down at her lap, a very small content smile on her lips as she felt the Doctor moving to put her down. She turned around and pressed a small kiss to his lips before whispering into his ear

"Apology accepted"

"What magic is this?" Spurrina cried, shaking with confusion as this man threw all their rules out of the window.

"Let me tell you about the Sibyl... the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, eh? On the blade of a knife?" The Doctor complained and argued darkly. His wife being threatened had caused any hope of trust between him and these people to disappear. Some of the sisterhood had looked down and avoided his gaze as he argued with them

"Yes... a knife that now welcomes you!" Spurrina bellowed before she once again raised the knife, this time towards the Doctor, who was now standing in front of Rose who was looking around his shoulder. One of her hands massaging the damaged skin around her wrist from where the ropes had cut into her.

"Show me this man." Were words said by a voice we had not yet heard. The voice of someone who was wise and seen so much. The entire company of sisters suddenly snapped their eyes from the Doctor and rested onto their knees. Rose and the Doctor looked up at each other in curiosity while Donna walked over to their sides.

"High Priestess, the stranger would defy us!" The lead sister chanted angrily

"Let me see. This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake." The voice sounded again which made the Doctor's eyebrows move to their neutral position while Rose continued to look up at him with a motherly and comforting manner as they approached the other curtain.

"Ah, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?" The Doctor enquired, his eyebrows moving into a frown his mouth hanging open. Donna's features mirroring her friends.

"The gods whisper to me."

"Oh, they've done far more than that." The Doctor voiced quietly, looking down slightly but his eyes still trying to infiltrate the curtain "Ah, might I beg audience, look upon the High Priestess?" The Doctor chimed loudly, spinning around to look at the sisters before spinning towards the curtain and cocking his head in the direction of the curtain and much to his pleasure the curtain parted.

"Oh my God! What's happened to you?" Rose gasped in concern. Her mouth hanging open in sadness while the Doctor had his eyebrows raised as he took in the sight of the high priestess. A woman who was sitting upon a bed, her body nearly converted completely to stone.

"The heavens have blessed me." She whispered

"If I might..." The Doctor whispered, his eyebrows still raised, eyes wide with curiosity, his hand raised as he motioned that he'd liked to step closer. The Priestess simply raised her arm and the Doctor strode over to her and kneeled down as he touched her arm. Rose taking a few cautious steps towards her. _"_Does it hurt?"

"It is necessary."

"Who told you that?" The Doctor cried in misbelieve, his eyebrows in a frown while his tongue rested on the top of his mouth.

"The voices."

"Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Donna asked loudly before turning towards the sisters "Is this what's gonna happen to all of you?" Spurrina simply looked at her and approached Donna, her sleeve pulled back to show Donna her arm

"The blessings are manifold." She said while Donna held the young woman's arm, the Doctor still studying the Priestess while Rose watched the pair of them

"They're stone." Donna whispered

"Exactly." The Doctor confirmed before standing up, placing his hand in his pocket before placing his hand to the bottom of Rose's back and guiding her over to Donna. "The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts." He said gently before turning back to the High Priestess "But why?"

"This word... this image in your mind, this "volcano", what is that?" She asked, trying to change the topic. Rose simply looked at her and then back to her companion.

"More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?" The Doctor asked. His eyebrows still in a frown but his body was angled to the side, his wife standing in front of him while they talked to the stone woman

"High Priestess of the Sibyline."

"No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust in the lungs... taking over the flesh and turning it into... what?"The Doctor argued, his head shaking in parts, eyebrows rising and falling as he spoke over to her

"Your knowledge is impossible." She stuttered unable to believe his extensive knowledge, Rose simply smiled over at her

"But you can read his mind, you know its not" Rose smiled over to her, her features soft and comforting as she spoke to her "It's important you tell us who you are" Rose finished, her eyebrows raised as she motioned her head towards her slightly

"We... are... awakening!" She bellowed her voice echoing.

"The voice of the gods!" the lead sister cried as she too went to her knees.

"Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power." The sisters chanted. The three of them watching as the Sister chanted to the gods. But the Doctor suddenly turned back towards the High priestess his eyebrows in a frown, hands held out to his sides while Rose watched him at his side.

"Name yourself! Planet of origin, galactic coordinates, species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor yelled, while Rose continued to look around at her environment

"We... are... rising!"

"Tell me your name!" The Doctor yelled, his words dragging out, his body lowering slightly as his hands were held at his side, his eyebrows in a frown and his jaw guttering out as he yelled at the woman who was withering as the gods spoke through her

"Pyrovile!"She bellowed as she pulled back her hood. So that was how Donna walked over to the frozen forms of her friends while the sisters started to chant the species of alien. The Doctor having his eyes wide, eyebrows raised and a creased forehead and Rose having her mouth open in horror.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna whispered as she leant up against the Doctor, her eyes never leaving the Priestess, her mouth hanging open in confusion.

"Well, that's a Pyrovile... growing inside her. She's at the halfway stage." The Doctor informed quickly, his face never changing

"Well, and that turns into?" Donna questioned

"That thing in the villa, that was an adult Pyrovile." Rose stated, same tone as the Doctor.

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor." The Priestess cried, her stony hand pointing out towards the Time Beings and their companion.

"I warn you..." The Doctor snarled as he reached into his suit jacket for something "I'm armed. "He finished as he pulled out a large yellow water pistol. Donna looking at him in confusion, doing a double take while Rose simply smiled to herself. Trust her husband to pull a stunt like this "Donna get that grille open." He commanded, cocking his head in the direction of the vent.

"What are...?" Donna cried in misbelieve, and rather grumpily

"Just..." The Doctor said in a high pitched voice as he jerked his head in the right direction and Donna begrudgingly walked to the hypocaust, the Doctor having his eyebrows frowned while his mouth was slightly open, Rose hanging back behind her husband, her hands placed on his waist as she looked around him. "What are the Pyrovile doing here?"The Doctor asked, the pistol falling from the sisters and then back to the Priestess

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast we were rendered into dust."

"Right. Creatures of stone shatter on impact. When was that, seventeen years ago?" The Doctor asked again quickly

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years."

"Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up. But why are you using psychic powers within human bodies? Is it to reconstitute yourself?" Rose inquired as she leant around her husband, her eyes soft as she spoke to the woman, trying to get a handle on the situation, all the while Donna was working on the grid.

"We opened their minds and found such gifts."

"Yeah, okay, fine. You force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that. I get that. Yeah, but... seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic, you can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?" The Doctor asked his eyes narrowing into slits, eyebrows in a frown, while they watched as the High Priestess started to moan in agony.

"I got it!" Donna chimed once she moved the grid

"Now get down." The Doctor ordered, his hand pushing Rose towards her, his water pistol still aimed at the High Priestess.

"What, down there?" Donna complained, her mouth falling while she looked over to the Doctor

"Yes, down there!" the Doctor voice. Rose simply rolled her eyes as she ran over to Donna helping her through the tunnel while the Doctor continued to talk to the Sisters "Why can't this lot predict the volcano? Why is it being hidden?" But suddenly Rose noticed Spurrina lifting her head and hands out to her sides as if she was taken into a vision. Rose simply muttered to herself about bad luck before running over to the Doctor's side to try and grab him and his attention while she yelled to her friends.

"Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless."

"Yeah, but it's got a sting!" he said as he shook his head, the feeling of Rose's hands on his arm, tugging him in her direction while he began to shoot the water at the High Priestess who was moaning in agony. The Doctor finally went with Rose, his hands on her waist as he guided her in the right direction as the pair of them bolted to the hypocaust. The Doctor grasped the side of the tunnel and flung his body down the vent, landing somewhere next to Donna who was looking around in confusion as the heat and the orange glow made it difficult for her to breath. But before the Doctor knew what was happening Rose had dropped through the opening and she landed on top of the Doctor. Both of them grunting on impact. Rose was lying on top of the Doctor, her long hair falling over her shoulder and on to the Doctor while the time lord had his hands on her waist as she fell, their bodies pressed together

"Oh I'm sorry" Rose apologised as she moved off the Doctor

"Yeah, it's ok" The Doctor said breathlessly as he tried to regain the oxygen he had been deprived off. His body moving to the side as he grasped his sides, Rose holding out her hands once she had stood and helped him to his feet, the pair of them beginning to feel the heat and humidity as they looked around at the rocky terrain. Donna was still sitting on her arms and legs as she faced away, not seeing the interaction between the couple.

"You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you." Donna joked with a huge smile on her face. The Doctor simply looked down at her as the two of them pulled away a small smile playing on his lips while Rose walked in the opposite direction

"I think it's this way" She said over her shoulder, her hair beginning to stick to her hot skin. So she pulled a small hair band out of her pocket and began to pull her hair into a high pony tail, keeping her hair away from her form

"Where are we going now?" Donna asked as she slowly got to her feet and followed the two people

"Into the volcano."Rose said over her shoulder again, a smile on her face as she removed her hands from her hair

"No way." Donna said bewildered, her mouth hanging open, her head pulled away from them. The pair of them smiled over at her before the Doctor started to speak to her

"Yes way." The Doctor chimed while twirling the pistol in his hands "Appian way." He finished while he started to climb through the rocky terrain his wife had just started climbing. Their hands and feet helping them through the tight passageways.

The three of them must have been walking through the tunnels towards Vesuvius for no more than 10 minutes when Donna had brought her old argument back to life.

"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right? For you to stop it?" Donna asked her hands out to her sides as they walked down a steep rocky hill. The Doctor frowning, his eyes dark as he continued forward, Rose was simply looking down sadly.

"Still part of history." The Doctor voiced

"Well, I'm history too. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?" Donna questioned again

"It's hard to explain Donna" Rose started as she looked over at the woman she was walking next to, her husbands silhouette was in front of them. Donna was simply looking over at Rose curious "Events in history are fixed, some things are in flux, events you can change. Pompeii is fixed" Rose explained, using her hands in gestures to try and explain to Donna why they couldn't change history.

"How do you know which is which?" Donna asked, her question not aimed at either of them but the Doctor stopped abruptly on a hill and looked down at Donna. His eyes voided of all emotion, his eyes hard as he tried to hide his emotions. Rose simply looked down, knowing how hard this was for him. Rose having gone through the same thing as Donna was now. His eyebrows were in a frown, his mouth in a hard line. His words coming out through his teeth.

"Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was... what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lords, Donna. Were the only ones left." The Doctor said to her, motioning his head towards Rose at the last part. Donna looking over at Rose who was smiling a very sad smile on her lips. The Doctor simply turned his back on them as he continued forward, Rose moving to follow him. Donna staying in the same place.

"How many people died?" Donna asked

"Stop it!" The Doctor snapped, his head still looking down

"Doctor!" Donna yelled causing him to stop and turn around to look at her. Such pure emotion filling his eyes. Rose was finding it difficult to control her own emotions. Everything the Doctor could see was something she could too. The pair of them suffering with the burden of letting events run there course. Not being able to save a single being. Rose had placed her hand to her mouth slightly, her eyes watering from unshed tears and emotion as she looked at the weakened form of her husband and the distraught figure of her best friend.

"How many people died?" Donna asked

"Twenty thousand."

"Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?" Donna asked, her body becoming sweaty from the heat, but the three of them snapped their head in the direction of a screeching noise. The Screech of a Pyroville

"They know we're here! Come on." The Doctor yelled when he moved his hand to Donna's shoulder and pulled her up the hill. His hand stayed out as he motioned for his wife. She grasped his hand and the pair of them ran to keep up with Donna. The three of them continuing to run through the tunnels avoiding pockets of flames. The sound of screeching ringing out in their ears. Their heartbeat quickening, adrenaline streaming through their bodies as they tried to escape the Pyroville but suddenly the three of them stopped dead in their tracks as they arrived at a great cavern in front of them. They had crawled into a pit where rocks were hiding their forms from the walking Pyroviles. Them all sitting on their knees while Rose looked above her

"It's the heart of Vesuvius." She whispered, Donna having her mouth open, the Doctor holding a frown as the three of them took in the astonishing sight in front of them "We're right inside the mountain." Rose whispered again just for the Doctor to place his hand over hers. Rose looked down at his gestures and then towards him to see him smiling a very sad smile. She simply moved her hand so she was clutching his.

"There's tons of 'em." Donna chimed hopelessly. Her hair sticking to her head, the Doctor's falling loosely over his head, his hair finally falling lifelessly, loosing its bounciness and height. Rose's was simply tattered and frizzy.

"What's that thing?" The Doctor asked before taking out a small collapsible telescope with his free hand and looked across the tavern

"Well, you'd better hurry up and think of something. Rocky IV's on its way." Donna voiced concerned.

"That's how they arrived... or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?" The Doctor chimed as he looked on at the interior of the ship. When he pulled the scope from his eye he had moved his lips into a pout as he looked over at it, his hand all the while collapsing the telescope

"But why do they need a volcano? Maybe... it erupts and they launch themselves back in space or something." Donna asked but suddenly Rose had a terrible thought. Her hearts sinking in her chest, her stomach running cold. Her face holding no emotion.

"No, it's worse that that." Rose said lifelessly, the Doctor and Donna simply looking at her worried, a frown on both their faces.

"How can it be worse?" Donna asked just as a Pyrovile roared over at them. All of them snapping their heads in the direction of the stone monsters. "Doctor, it's getting closer." Donna cried.

"Heathens!" A voice sounded and the time travellers all snapped their head towards Lucius who was crying his curses from the top of the cavern. Rose simply rolled her eyes

"Oh for goodness sake" She snapped as she muttered to herself

"Defilers! They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!"

"Come on!" The Doctor complained as he moved from his spot and helping his friends down the steep hill, them all running across the cavern floor

"We can't go in!" Donna complained in a high pitched voice

"We can't go back!" the Doctor stated

"Crush them! Burn them!"

But suddenly they all had to skid to a stop as a Pyrovile started to rise up in front of them. The Doctor frowning once again took out his water pistol and used it against the Pyrovile who shied away from the measly stream of water. With a look up at Lucius The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand once again and they continued running.

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor...BAD WOLF and Daughter of London."

"Now then, Lucius. My lord Pyrovillian..." The Doctor cried as he stood in front of the pod, his water pistol still at hand, his wife and friend standing behind him, all of them breathing heavily "don't get yourselves in a lava. " The Doctor finished as he looked down and behind towards his wife "In a lava... no?"

"No." Rose said as she closed her eyes and shook her head softly

"No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish... once this new race of creatures is complete... then what?" The Doctor asked, his eyebrows in a frown and then into a raised position. Rose shuffling back slightly as a Pyrovile stalked towards them, crushing boulders in it path.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself, an almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization."

"But if you've crashed... and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna yelled, her eyebrows now in a frown, one out of confusion

"The heaven of Pyrovillia is gone."

"What do you mean "gone"? Where's it gone?" The Doctor asked frowning, his face scrunched up as he shook his head. Rose still breathing heavily as she looked around her, her hand massaging her bruised wrists again as the heat began to aggravate the damaged skin.

"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for our new species to rise."

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's 70% water out there." Rose chimed, her face in a frown, her left hand holding out a thumb as she cocked it towards the wall of the volcano.

"Water can boil and everything will burn, Doctor!"

"Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you, that's all I needed to know." The Doctor confirmed while he placed his pistol back into his pocket. He pushed Donna and Rose into the pod and then followed suit, using the sonic screwdriver on the door.

"You have them, my lords."

"Could we be any more trapped?" Donna complained as they stood in the pod. One of the carvings in front of them as both the Time Beings looked at it. The Doctor placing one of his hands on the ceiling, his body sweating, his suit making him hot whole Rose leant down, hand pressed to her chin as she looked at the carvings, her own hair sticking to her forehead, Donna's eyes holding large purple bags from her tiredness.

"Little bit hot." Donna breathed breathlessly.

"See, the energy converted takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix which wields Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions." The Doctor said with one of his eyebrows raised, words coming out of his teeth as the two of them leant over each other, pressing switches, moving dials as they worked. Donna's eyes were simply flickering between the two of them as she watched them

"Well, can you change it... with these controls?" Donna asked.

"'Course we can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're gonna use it to take over the world." Rose stated distraught. Her idea finally coming to life. It was worst than they thought. Her hands moving in gestures as she looked over at Donna sadly, her eyes watering with tears as she realised what this meant. The Doctor simply looking over at her. His own emotions being shown to her via their link. And for once the pair of them could not even comfort each other. They could only suffer on their own as the curse of the Time Lords affected both of them

"But you can change it back." Donna begged , tears in her eyes.

"Well, we can avert the system, so the volcano will blow them up, yes, but... that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world."The Doctor stated shaking his head, his eyes wide full of sadness, hands moving as he looked over at her. Rose looked down, hand over her mouth as she tried to compose herself.

"Oh my God." Donna voiced in shock

"If Pompeii is destroyed, then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen." The Doctor said breathlessly, his eyes wide, eyebrows raised as he stared off into space.

"But the Pyrovile are made of rock. Maybe they can't be blown up." Donna argued

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it. Certainly not us." He said as she worked on the controls, looking down at Rose who had taken that moment to look at her.

"Never mind us." She said to him softly as she watched her husband put his hand on the lever

"Push this lever and it's all over. Twenty thousand people." He stated, he was unwilling to be responsible for so many deaths even in the course of saving the planet. Rose simply looked at him sadly. Her husbands face was down cast, facing away from them. Donna was looking at them, not finding the words to say so Rose moved her hand and placed it to the Doctor's cheek. Her hot sweaty palm finding the Doctor's cheek clammy and moist.

"Look at me Doctor" Rose said as she moved the Doctor's head slightly. What she saw made her body run cold. So much torment, distress and weakness. She knew exactly what was running through his head. The same situation he had been in during the time war. Save the universe but lose his home and own people. She just smiled at him gently. "Never once have I doubted you. You have done so much good to the universe Doctor. Saving it from false gods, terrifying enemies, saving the universe from itself and never once do you complain. But Pompeii is a fixed point in time. It has too happen. If not, it could have disastrous effects in the long run. The whole future of the human race could be altered and we can't let this happen. But the good thing it Doctor" Rose stated, a small sad smile on her face as she placed her hand over the Doctor's which was placed on the lever "You won't be doing this alone" Rose finished, the Doctor smiling slightly. The Doctor and Rose looking up at Donna who had walked over to them and placed her own hand on top of theirs. They all looked at each other as they pressed down on the lever causing the deaths of 20,000 people.

But with such a force the pod was suddenly thrown from its position in the mountain, causing the occupants to be flung in any and every direction, not one of them able to keep themselves upright. The volcano erupting. The sky filling up with smoke, lava and magma falling from the top of Vesuvius, people panicking and screaming with terror. The Sisters and Evelina seeing the new prophecy, the new future. But suddenly they landed, the door opened and the Doctor rolled out into the new world. Donna and Rose falling. Looking around at their surroundings a little shaken. The Doctor was trying to regain his breath, his eyebrows in a frown, mouth hanging open causing his face to be scrunched up as he looked around at him

"It was an escape pod." He stated before he turned to look behind him and seeing the volcano. The magma travelling towards him. He grabbed Rose's hand and propelled Donna forward as they ran. But as they arrived at the village ash was beginning to fall while the three of them continued to run through the streets. They were trying to make their way back to the TARDIS amidst the chaos in the streets. All the while Donna was trying to help whoever would listen. Rose looking on devastated, a single tear falling down her cheek while the Doctor was frowning, knowing he had caused this, having to relive a terrible piece of history.

"Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach, go to the hills! Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me...!" She yelled before she saw a little boy crying alone. She walked over to him comfortingly "Come here." She said gently before the boy was snatched from her grasp. Donna could do nothing more than stand their crying, absolutely devastated. Rose just walked up to her and placed her hand in hers. Knowing Donna just needed some comfort, she smiled at her gently before pulling her forwards slightly

"Come on" Rose said to Donna gently and comfortingly as they made their way over to the Doctor, running towards Caecilius's villa.

The whole ground was shaking, explosions were sounding as the magma fell from the sky. But when they arrived they could see the whole family huddled together. The Doctor grabbed his coat and looked over at the family. Rose looking on sad. She knew what the Doctor was thinking, she could hear his troubled thoughts swimming around her head as he contemplated taking them with him

"Gods save us, Doctor!" Caecilius cried as he clung onto his family, hoping to save them, but the Doctor simply turned away from them and walked into the TARDIS. Rose following. All the while Donna was yelling at them distraught.

"You can't! Doctor, you can't!" She yelled as she followed him inside the TARDIS. Rose had tears streaming down her face as she worked at the console. The TARDIS leaping at the opportunity to help and comfort both the Doctor and his wife as she realised what they were going through, what their emotions were like as they prepared her for dematerialisation. Donna simply stood at the door yelling at the two of them.

"You can't just leave them!" She yelled, the Doctor simply looked over his shoulder before walking around the console and continuing to work. Rose had stopped, her emotions everywhere, she simply stared at the piece of console. Not able to comprehend what was going on, not knowing how to feel or what to think. Donna had stomped up the grating towards the Doctor.

"Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies." The Doctor snapped

"You've got to go back! Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back!" She yelled but the Doctor simply released the brake and the TARDIS started to dematerialise. His face showing no emotion, trying to hide just how hurt he was while Donna had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's not fair."

"No, it's not."

"But your own planet, it burned."

"That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand?" The Doctor snapped looking at her, Rose snapping her head towards her husband, her hearts breaking at the emptiness of his eyes. She just walked over to him, trying to send him a tiny amount of comfort " If I could go back and save them then I would, but I can't. I can never go back! I can't! I just... can't!" The Doctor snapped, his eyes wide, eyebrows raised, hair covered with ash. "I can't." He said softer, looking away and back to the controls. But in that single sentence Rose walked over to him, placed her hand on his and he looked up at her. Both of them sharing a moment, both lost in their own emotions, both distraught at the feeling of such helplessness, of such vulnerability it scared them.

"Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone." Rose said to him softly. Her hearts leaping out to her husband, trying to make him see. But he just looked at her, their eyes finally softening slightly

Caecilius and his family were huddled together as the ash continued to fall. But they were all pulled from their thoughts when they could hear the sound of the TARDIS's engines and a bright light was filling the room as it began to materialise. The door opened and the figure of the Doctor was silhouetted against the white light as he reached out his hand, his face in a frown. The family simply looking at him

"Come with me." The Doctor said before Caecilius reached out his hand and grasped the time lords.

A cloud of ash and smoke was flowing over the town, the screams and cried of people dying filled their ears as the group watched from the hills. Donna standing behind Evelina and Quintus, Rose standing just by the other side of the TARDIS, watching on sadly while the Doctor was next to Caecilius and Metella. His trench coat back on, his hands in his pockets as he spoke to them.

"It is never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade, but one day... Pompeii will be found again... in thousands of years... and everyone will remember you." The Doctor said, his eyebrows moving

"What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?" Donna asked, stepping forward slightly. Evelina simply looked down, shaking her head

"The visions have gone."

"The explosion was so powerful, it cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore. You're free." Rose informed, speaking gently while they all looked around towards her, her face neutral, her voice soft and gentle.

"But tell me... who are you, Doctor... with your words... and your temple containing such size within?" Metella cried, her eyes never leaving the destruction

"Oh, I was never here. Don't tell anyone." The Doctor said as he moved about on his feet. He looked over at his Wife whose own eyes were watching the devastation and walked over to her. She watched him walk over to her and she smiled a very weak smile. The Doctor returned it before he opened his arms and let his wife fall into them. Providing the comfort both of them needed as they engulfed each other into a comforting hug, arms wrapping around each other.

"The great go Vulcan must be enraged. It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of... Volcano. " He said as his voice started to break "All those people..." He managed to say before Caecilius hugged his wife. Quintus simply walked over to his sister and grasped hold of his hand. Rose smiled gently before pulling the Doctor back in to the TARDIS, and Donna slipping back towards the machine behind them.

The Doctor once again had his hand in his pocket as he walked around the console, flicking switches and buttons as drove the TARDIS. Rose had leant herself up against the railings of the TARDIS as she allowed her lover and her friend speak on their own.

"Thank you." Donna said kindly

"Yeah." The Doctor said as he continued to look up at Donna, pausing slightly "You were right. Sometimes I need someone. Welcome aboard." The Doctor said with a smile

"Yeah." Donna smiled, the Doctor smiling over at her before she jumped on her spot "Right, bed time me thinks" She voiced before striding from the room, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone. Rose was smiling as she watched Donna bounce from the room, her hands pressed over her chest while the Doctor continued to place the TARDIS is the time vortex.

"You sure your ok hun?" Rose asked from her spot of the TARDIS, the Doctor looking up at her

"Course I am" He said before absentmindedly going back to the TARDIS.

"You don't have to keep it all locked up, your not on your own anymore Doctor" Rose stated as she pushed herself from her spot and moved over to the Doctor's side

"I know" The Doctor said again, still tinkering with the TARDIS, Rose simply smiled and looked down before pressing her hand to the Doctor's, making him stop from what he was doing and looking over at her, his face full of sadness.

"Tell me" She said gently, the Doctor simply nodded defeated before pulling Rose closer, placing his fingers to her temple, both of them closing their eyes as they got lost in their connection, showing each other everything they were feeling and thought.

**There we go guys, so sorry about the long update but its gunna be longer now as I'm started to revise for my exams again so ill try to update as much as possible but I cant promise anything **** I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW :D xx**

**Suttling **


	8. Planet of the Ood Part 1

Planet of the Ood

At this precise moment in time if anyone walked into the console room of the TARDIS they wouldn't be surprised to see the Doctor with a large thick wire flung around his neck, his sonic screwdriver in his mouth, hair in disarray as he tried to do different jobs all at once. He wanted to try and repair the TARDIS as much as he could before Donna bounced into the room full of life, ready for their next adventure. After all; the last one had been rather tiring, including emotional, he couldn't forget emotional. He had been working for no more than 6 hours as he dotted around the TARDIS, going into the store room, pulling out instruments he hadn't used in months, running around the console as it sparked or groaned in frustration. All the while the Doctor would smile to the ceiling, rubbing parts of the console as he encouraged his ancient time machine to let him repair her.

His wife had been helping him for most of the night, but considering she was still new to the not needing much sleep, and as her body got used to the advanced brain and alien physiology she now possessed her body still needed to recharge her batteries. So at this moment in time the Doctor sat cross-legged on the floor, poking and prodding at the tangle of tubes and pipes that wound their way through the coral like growths and protuberances of the central console. Above him the huge glass and crystal column of the time rotor rose and fell in steady progression, keeping time like the tick of a huge clock, or the beat of a heart. The lights in the console room were dim and low, the huge curving walls in shadow, the indented roundels glowing softly with emerald light. Rose now curled up on the battered control room chair, the Doctor's long brown coat draped over her like a blanket fast asleep, her breathing slow and measured, keeping time with the rotor.

The Doctor peered round the console over at his wife's sleeping form, a small soft smile on his lips. After all it was rare to see her so quite and still; she was usually such a bundle of tireless energy, always keen to head off to the next adventure, to find somewhere to explore.

But the steady background hum from the console suddenly changed pitch for a moment and there was a faint moan from Rose as she stirred on the chair. The Doctor frowned and clambered to his feet pulling the wire from his neck as he went to peer over at the TARDIS computer screen. He pulled a pair of thick rimmed glasses from his jacket pocket and leaned towards the screen, his nose almost touching the monitor. But his face moved into a frown when he looked at the gallifreyan symbols being shown to him.

"Why are you showing me that?" the Doctor complained with a frown on his face. His eyes then darting towards a small cluster of lights flashing at him on the other side of the console. The Doctor hurried around to where a new set of lights had blinked into life, twisting controls as he went. A cluster of symbols flickered onto one of the many screens that littered the surface and there was a low electronic burbling from somewhere deep in the machinery below him.

Rose twisted in her sleep again, her brow furrowing. And with this the Doctor's gaze went from the console to Rose a look of concern flashing over his features before he stood back up to his full height, pulling off his glasses chewing on one of the arms thoughtfully

"Now what are you two talking about?" He questioned with a frown, placing his glasses back into his pocket, the Doctor leaning forward and starting to tap at the controls.

Rose knew she was dreaming. She knew because as far as her eyes would show her there was nothing. Not a sound or a scrap of light. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The quietness and stillness of the placed unnerved her. Was she in an underground basement? Was she in a dark closed off box? All these thoughts popping into her mind, but even then there was a sense of unease in the back of her mind. The idea which had been placed into her mind could not cause the darkness to be this dark. This empty.

So this was how Rose started to walk forward. Her shoes clicking against the floor she couldn't see. Her body moving forward into the space she didn't know existed. Was anyone else trapped here? Was she the only one? Was there anyway out? But that's when something started to happen. Rose could hear a sound. The sound of ripping. Of material being pulled apart. Rose closed her eyes and tried to home in onto the sound just for it to get louder and louder. Before she could register this new information the floor under Rose's feet collapsed underneath her. Her hands moving out in front of her as she tried to catch something. To catch anything but her eyes were still blinded into complete darkness.

However something felt familiar in her mind. The feeling of creation, of providing power fogged her mind. There was only one time she had felt that. The Daleks. Rose started to scramble on the ledge she had caught. Her legs flying underneath her as she tried to find something to give her some kind of leverage but she couldn't find anything, her body hanging loosely and dangerously over the edge. Rose's breathing had become rapid, her muscles in her arms shaking due to them trying to hold her weight. Rose took a sneaking glance behind her shoulder to see a golden light falling behind her. The shells of broken Daleks floating amongst the bright orange glow. The Dalek bodies deformed and mutated as their robotic voice called her to them. The strange sense of familiarity, of prophecy filling Rose's mind.

But Rose snapped her head back in front of her when she felt a hand pressed onto her arms. Her air breathing from her lungs when she came face to face with herself. The second Rose's face right in hers, her eyes wide with terror, her eyes old and distraught. Rose could do nothing but stare at herself. What was going on? But the Rose in front of her leaned in and Rose attempted to listen. The Darkness falling away from her other self, her face visible for her to see. But what she said disturbed her

"The Darkness is coming" She whispered before grabbing hold of Rose's arms and pushing her from the ledge. Rose's hands failing around her, trying to right herself but nothing helped. She was falling, falling into the pit, falling to her death and life of torment with the Daleks.

But Rose woke with a start, almost falling from the captain chair. Her breathing heavy, hearts beating rapidly in her chest as she looked around at her surroundings. The Doctor looked up from his screen, concern etched into his eyes as he looked over at her

"Are you alright?" Rose simply ran a hand through her hair, her eyes flickering around the shadows that pooled in the corners of the console room.

"Yeah, a dream, that's all. A nightmare actually" She shivered, pulling the Doctor's coat around her shoulders. But when Rose looked up at the Doctor and the concern written in his features she knew more was going on than she realised. She stood up slowly, shuffling her feet over to where the Doctor was prodding the console, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before placing her arms through the sleeves of her husband's coat, his smell rising into her nose, comforting her slightly. She had arrived at the Doctor's side that was now standing at his full height, angled towards her as he continued to look at the computer monitor showing him various gallifreyan symbols. Rose walked over to him and placed her arm around his waist, pulling him closer while he placed his arm around her shoulders out off comfort while the pair of them looked down at the console.

"Can you remember what your dream was about?" The Doctor enquired as he peered over to her. Rose simply shivered slightly as pictures and images of her dream flooded back to her dream.

"Daleks, and a room completely pitch black" Rose stated as she looked up at her husband, his coat falling from her skinny and small frame.

"Daleks?"

"Yeah, I arrived in a room... well a place I believed to be a room. I couldn't see very clearly. But as I walked forward I was uneasy about how quiet and still the whole place was until I could hear a sound of ripping. The floor I was standing on fell away from my feet causing me to fall. I was hanging, afraid of falling 5000 meters into a golden glow holding deformed Daleks, my mind falling back to Manhattan." Rose trembled as she looked up at her husband who was listening intently, his eyebrows in a frown as he tried to picture what she had seen.

"Is there anything else?" he asked her. She simply nodded before looking away and then back up to him, her eyes showing her how difficult it was for her to relive the images she had seen

"Someone gripped hold of my arms. Another me" Rose said, the Doctor simply raising his eyebrows in surprise "She was the only thing I could see, the blackness falling away from her. But she said something. Only one thing. She said the Darkness was coming" Rose said up to the Doctor shakily. The Doctors frown simply deepened, causing Rose some slight unease. She just looked up at him puzzled "Why? What's the darkness Doctor? It was just a dream wasn't it?" The Doctor just nodded at the screen in front of him

"We picked up some odd readings while you were asleep. The TARDIS became panicked slightly, advancing her travel through the vortex. Nothing I can't handle but it shouldn't happen" The Doctor said down to her. Rose simply looked up at him with a small frown

"Why do you think she did it?" Rose asked him. The Doctor simply smiled slightly

"I think it's because the pair of you are so close she could sense your unease, your emotions she reacted to it. Trying to comfort and sooth you she took a glimpse into what you were seeing. And I guess what she saw troubled her too" The Doctor said with a smile. Rose simply smiled up at him again. "Nothing to worry about" The Doctor chimed happily before pressing a kiss to her lips before pulling away "Now you can help me with the TARDIS's navigation circuits" The Doctor said happily as he help out a few tangled and frayed wires towards her. Rose simply chuckled; smiling the smile she only saved for him and moved to help him.

Donna came to abrupt awakening when she could hear the loud humms from the TARDIS. Donna simply pressed her hands to her face and stretched her tired skin. Her hair had fallen around her and was spread out across the pinky white pillows while the curtains of her bed were drawn. The small light filling her beautiful room as she woke. But Donna wasn't happy. She could have easily gone a few more hours of slumber but once again the stupid ship had woken her up. Donna simply rolled her eyes frustrated and flung the covers from her form. Muttering to herself angrily as she headed towards the bathroom.

Donna emerged from her bedroom after about 40 minutes. Her hair was down, curled slightly as it hung loosely over her shoulders, she was wearing a pair of jeans, a nice purple top and jumper to finish it off. So she was stalking the corridors of the time ship while she went looking for the kitchen. Hoping her friends would be there. She was over the moon when she had finally been reunited with the Doctor. She was at last able to travel the stars and help the galaxy, seeing things she thought she never would. But she was so shocked when she saw Rose. The beautiful blonde who had saved the Doctor in so many ways. A woman who spoke her mind, who protected what she believed in and without doubt, a woman who loved her husband with every inch of her life. Seeing the change in the Doctor when he was with her was astounding. After all she had been there just after he lost her. She wouldn't know how she would react if she lost a man she loved or was even married too. Watching the pair of them interact, the way they spoke to each other, even in the way they looked at each other she knew they lived and breathed each other. You think of the Doctor you think of Rose. The pair of them so in love it was brilliant. But Donna wondered if they knew that.

But as Donna walked into the kitchen she noticed Rose and the Doctor sitting with their breakfasts in front of them. Rose as usual in a pair of jeans, a pair of black boots on her feet while a brown long sleeved top was covering her torso. The Doctor having changed his suit so he was in his blue one, a brown polo t-shirt underneath a chocolate brown shirt, the top of the t-shirt poking up from the top through the opened collar on his shirt. When she walked into the room they looked up at her and smiled. Rose holding her spoon to her bowl while the Doctor was enjoying a banana, the peels hanging over his hands while the middle part of the fruit was half eaten.

"Hey Donna" Rose chimed happily as she spooned another spoonful of coco pops into her mouth

"Good Morning" The Doctor said happily with a smile on his face, Donna simply glared at her

"Why are you guys so happy?" She muttered before stalking towards the fridge to pull out the milk.

"Oooh someone got out of the wrong side of the bed!" The Doctor exclaimed just for Donna to glare at him and Rose giving him an elbow to the ribs.

"Hey be more considerate, after all we don't need that much sleep, Donna does" Rose said to him. All the while Donna was about to yell at him

"Well if you're stupid alien ship hadn't been humming in my ear I wouldn't be this grumpy spaceman!" She yelled before slamming a bowl on the surface, pouring the cornflakes into the bowl and then searching for a spoon.

"Well it wasn't her fault; she was just talking to me!" The Doctor defended, sending comforting words to his ship telepathically, Rose smiling slightly as she looked back down to her bowl, filling her spoon with the chocolate milk and small coco pops. Donna still searching for the spoons.

"Ah Donna" The Doctor said nervously, his torso rising slightly

"What?" She snapped spinning her body around and glaring at the Doctor, he just shrieked back slightly, his mouth scrunched up

"The spoons are in the draw by the sink" He said to her a small smile on his lips. She simply glared at him before stalking to the draw, grabbing a spoon and coming to sit next to Rose, not being able to stand the Doctor in the mornings. The Doctor simply looked around his wife who had a smile on her lips as she continued to eat her cereal. Donna now doing the same when the Doctor muttered something in her ear.

"She's almost as bad as you were in the mornings" He said, Donna just dropped her spoon with a clang and gave the Doctor an angry snarl

"Doctor, your making it worst" Rose chimed, motherly and comfortingly, trying to make sure her husband and friend did not get into a fight.

"So where are we going today Doctor?" Donna asked sickly sweat as she smiled sweetly over to the Doctor, still eating her cornflakes. The Doctor simply looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised, looking over at her unsure.

"I thought we would set the controls to random, let the TARDIS chose where to take us" HE said once he had over come his nervousness.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Rose chimed as she shot to her feet noticing that the three of them had finished their breakfast. The Doctor and Donna smiled to each other before rising from their stalls and moving from the room. Rose falling in line behind Donna and in front of the Doctor but she then skidded to a stop.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait" Rose said quickly and she moved slightly from the Doctor and lunged forward towards the fruit bowl and grabbed hold of an orange. The Doctor simply looking at her with revulsion, Donna smiling at her. "Right we can go" She said as she walked behind Donna, Rose looking at the Doctor's face as she passed.

"What?" She asked feigning miss belief and shock.

"You and your stinking oranges" He said to her, Rose simply laughed and the corridor was filled with the trio's laughter as they walked down the corridor towards the console room.

The TARDIS was bolting thought the vortex. Snapping left and right causing the inhabitants of the ancient time machine to be jostled about. Donna clinging onto the railings, her body being bashed and shoved from the railings, she kept loosing her hold a few times just for her to fall to the floor. Rose and the Doctor bolting around the console pressing relative leavers and buttons. The pair of them working together, their bodies moving and stumbling with the movements of the TARDIS. Rose sometimes getting her legs entwined together, her body falling on the railings, the Doctor shoved to the captain's chair. All three of them experiencing a bumpy ride before materializing. The Doctor pressed on the TARDIS break causing both Rose and Donna to stumble. The Doctor rubbed his hands together while talking over to the.

"Set the controls to random! Mystery tour. Outside that door could be any planet," The Doctor started pointing towards the door, causing Donna to look over at the object, her mouth hanging open while Rose had a smile of excitement on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes "anywhere, anywhen in the whole wide- are you all right?" The Doctor finished, his hands moving for his sentence to suddenly change and his eyebrows moved into a frown. Donna simply flung her head back towards the Doctor.

"Terrified." She cried, "I mean, history's one thing, but an alien planet..." Donna exploded, her hands shoving down to the ground. Rose was simply smiling at her

"I could always take you home." The Doctor voiced playfully, his lips scrunched up together, one of his hands in his pockets, the other showing his thumb cocked in a different direction

"Yeah, don't laugh at me." Donna stated happily pointing her hand towards him which caused him to walk over at her while he spoke

"I know what it's like - everything you're feeling right now. The fear, the joy, the wonder - I get that!" His eyebrows moving into raised position, the biggest smile he had smiled in a long time, his shoulders shrugging slightly as he stood in front of her.

"Seriously? After all this time?" Donna questioned, her voice still holding a raised pitch

"Why do you think he keeps going?" Rose smiled as she leant forward slightly. Her hands pressed onto the console so her weight was balanced. The Doctor smiling at her while Donna was looking at the pair of them eagerly.

"Oh! All right, then, you and me both! This is barmy!" Donna breathed before walking to the door. Rose had a smile on her face as she walked over to the Doctor who also had a very contented smile on his face as he passed his wife her dark brown coat. The Doctor grabbing his own trench coat "I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever done package holidays. Now I'm here. This is- I mean, it's- I dunno. It's all so- I don't even know what the word is!" She bellowed. The pair of the time beings smiling. The Doctor sorting out his collar while Rose sorted out her own coat. The Doctor had bought her this coat a while back but she never really wore it. But looking down at it now she wished she had. It was a dark brown trench coat which ended mid thigh and held a stylish waist belt. It didn't have any breast pockets but it had a large collar which was raised around her neck, the buttons done up which helped her keep warm.

Donna opened the door and stepped out onto the planet where it was snowing heavily, the wind howling, snow as far as the eye could see.

"Oh, I've got the word. "Freezing"." Donna muttered; her face scrunched up while the Doctor and Rose joined her. Rose's face completely lit up, a golden glow around her as she looked up at the air, her eyes sparkling with so much life and happiness, her face held up into the sky, a big smile on her face as she looked at the real snow she had seen in such a long time.

"Snow! Ah! Real snow! Proper snow at last! That's more like it." The Doctor chimed, his own face scrunched up in amusement, watching his wife take in her new surroundings.

"Finally" Rose said cheekily, her face looking back towards the Doctor, her tongue sticking out between her teeth, her cheeks holding some colour from the cold air, her hair bellowing behind her, her coat hugging her figure keeping her warm. The Doctor could do nothing but smile at her lovingly, admiring her excitement.

"Hey!" The Doctor cried feigning hurt. Rose just laughed her tinkling laugh

"I'm just messing" She smiled before pressing a kiss to the Doctor's cheek, her own hands going to her pockets. The Doctor simply beamed a crooked smile while he moved on his feet.

"Bit cold." Donna stated with a shiver.

"Look at the view!" The Doctor exclaimed moving his hands our at his sides looking down at his friend, his face scrunched up as they looked over at the ice and snow covered barren landscape.

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies and we're on this one. Molto bene! Belissimo! Says Donna, born in Chiswick. You've had a life of work and sleep," The Doctor chimed happily walking away from Donna and the TARDIS, the wind whipping at his hair and his being but he took no notice, Rose smiling as she watched Donna walking back into the TARDIS, Rose looking down, not wanting to disturb the Doctor from his little speech. "Telly and rent, takeaway dinners, birthdays and Christmases, and two weeks holiday a year and then you end up here! Donna Noble, citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How about that, Donna?" The Doctor asked as he turned around and she was gone "Donna?" He asked. Rose was simply smiling at him gently "Where she go?" He asked her. Rose simply looked at him shrugging her shoulders smiling. Not wanting to tell him, his eyes narrowing towards her. But at that moment Donna chose to walk out of the doors wearing a large warm navy coat with a fur-lined hood.

"Sorry. You were saying?" She chimed, walking out of the door and over to him, her arms swinging from her movements. Rose smiling out of amusement as she looked down at her feet walking over to the Doctor and Donna.

"Better?" The Doctor asked in a high pitch voice, his eyes squinting, and hair falling over his forehead which was creased from his frowned eyebrows

"Lovely, thanks."

"Comfy?"

"Yep."

"Can you hear anything inside that?" The Doctor inquired shaking his head towards her

"Pardon?" She asked, her mouth pared, Rose simply smiled at them, the Doctor trying to hide his smile as he looked up slightly away from them

"Right. I was saying, citizen of the Earth—" But before they could say another thing a large rocket flew over head. All of them looking up to the sky and up at the ship.

"A rocket. Blimey, a real, proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship." She admired as she slapped him on the arm "You've got a box - he's got a Ferrari. Come on, let's see where it's going." She cried before looking after her a little surprised and a bit upset. The Doctor looked down at Rose who held the same expression and he looked down at her

"I... I don't want a Ferrari" He chimed in a high pitch defending voice. Rose simply laughed slightly before placing her hand to his arm

"I know hun" She soothed before heading after Donna, her coat much smaller than Donna's showing her figure but still managing to keep her warm. The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS sending her some love telepathically before following Donna a little dishearten at her statement. The three of them were walking happily through the snowy landscape, each one of them laughing enjoying themselves before they walked over a little bridge and into a little open area. The Doctor and Donna walking on while Rose started to slow, her eyebrows in a frown at the sound of ethereal music.

"Hold on-can you hear that?"Rose asked making her husband turn, but Donna continued to walk forward a smile on her face.

"What?" Her husband asked her with a frown. Rose simply walked over to him, standing so their bodies were almost touching, her hand on his arm

"That music" She said looking up at him, the Doctor extending his hearing before his own face turned into one of confusion

"Yeah, I wonder what it is. Donna, take your hood down." The Doctor snapped for Donna to take her hood down and snapping her body in their direction.

"What?" She whined.

"That noise-it's like a song." Rose whispered like she was enchanted both her head and the Doctor's looking around before her husband spotted something in the distance

"Over there!" He said loudly before his body bolted from the spot, his companions looking at each other before breaking into a run. They followed him for them to find the body of an Ood half-buried in the snow. The Doctor and Rose going straight to its side while Donna was left to stand at its head.

"What is it?" Donna asked

"An Ood. He's called an Ood." The Doctor said from his kneeled position as he pulled out a stethoscope.

"But its face..."

"Donna, not now. It's a "he", not an "it". Rose give me a hand." The Doctor said up to her, for her to nod and go straight to his other side, kneeling down.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked gently while the Doctor moved the stethoscope over the Ood's chest.

"I don't know where the heart is. I don't know if he's got a heart. Talk to him. Keep him going." The Doctor chimed, as his hands got to work, all the while the Ood was blinking at them

"It's all right. We've got you." Rose said gently a very comforting and motherly smile on her face "What's your name?" Rose asked, taking the aliens hand, not knowing if it would receive comfort this way or not, having seen them before

"Designated Ood Delta 50." He chimed, blinking, moving his face from the Doctor over to Rose who was smiling encouragingly down at him, her brown coat clinging to her kneeling body.

"My name's Rose and this is Donna." She said while moving her head in the direction of Donna, her eyes looking up at her friend who was also smiling down at him, coming to kneel at Rose's side.

"Hello"

"And this is the Doctor, just what you need a Doctor. Can't find anyone better." Rose smiled again

"You've been shot." The Doctor cried his hand moving to his wound

"The circle—" Odd Delta 50 said, his translator ball lighting up in his hand, the wind still blowing around them, the Doctor's lapels of his jacket blowing in the wind.

"No, don't try to talk." Donna said

"The circle must be broken."

"The circle? What do you mean? Delta 50, what circle? Delta 50? What circle?" The Doctor asked as the Ood began to close his eyes. But suddenly Delata 50 opened his eyes and bolted upright, his eyes blood red. The Doctor and his friends scrambling back. The Doctor grabbing Rose around the middle as he tried to protect her. Her eyes wide, mouth open, the Doctor's in a frown, Donna looking shocked. But the Ood's growling faded away and collapsed back to the ground dead.

"He's gone." Rose said sadly taking a few steps towards the body.

"Careful." The Doctor said warningly, grabbing hold of her arm. She just turned around and looked at him

"I'll be alright" She said to him with a smile. She walked over to the body of the Ood and knelt back down to his side she placed a hand to his chest as she looked down at him with a sad smile

"There you are, sweetheart." She said gently before stroking his head "We were too late. "

"What do we do, do we bury him?" Donna asked from her spot looking up at the Doctor who was watching his wife.

"The snow will take care of that." The Doctor said to her, looking over at her

"Who was he? What's an Ood?" Donna asked quietly, as Rose continued to look at the Ood sadly

"They're servants - of humans in the 42nd century. Mildly telepathic. That was the song-it was his mind calling out." The Doctor said to her, his eyes travelling back to his wife, removing the stethoscope from his neck, his hand moving towards his head at the mention of telepathy.

"I couldn't hear anything." Donna voiced sadly

"He sang as he was dying." Rose stated as she stood from her position walking over to the Doctor and taking his hand.

"His eyes turned red." The Doctor said, his face still holding a frown

"What's that mean?" Rose asked looking up at her husband who looked down at her.

"Trouble. Come on." He said as they begun to walk away, Rose being pulled by the Doctor, her eyes lingering on the now dead Ood. "The Ood are harmless and completely benign. Except the last time I met them, there was this force, like a stronger mind, powerful enough to take them over." The Doctor explained as they continued to walk forward. The Doctor still clinging onto Rose's cold hand.

"What sort of force?" Donna asked

"Long story." The Time Lord said shaking his head

Long walk." Donna stated back

"It was the devil." The Doctor said down to her

"If you're gonna take the mickey, I'll just put my hood back up." Donna complained her hands in her pockets. The Doctor and Rose simply smiled

"He's right. We were stuck on a planet falling into a black hole. But as we got closer things started to happen. The Ood started to behave strangely. Until a man called Toby, the voice of the devil corrupted them, turning them against us." Rose explained, her mind falling back to the memories of Krop Torr, one of the last adventures she had with the Doctor before she was taken from his side.

"Must be something different this time, though. Something closer to home." The Doctor muttered for the three of them to run slightly over a bluff. The Doctor having his hand rested on the snow, Rose and Donna leaning down on all fours "A-ha! Civilization!" HE cried for them to look at the base of Ood Operations

The small group found themselves running towards the group of people which were preparing to go into the complex. Guards standing around them, as well as trained Ood.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ood-Sphere and isn't it bracing? Here are your information packs with vouchers, 3D tickets and a map of the complex." The small black lady with straight black hair, and a black coat said while the Ood began to hand out the packs "My name's Solana, Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vid-phone. Now if you'd like to follow me—" But suddenly the three of them had moved around the group and in front of the woman who was so small she literally had to look right up at the Doctor.

"Sorry, sorry! We're late! Don't mind us! Hello. The guards let us through." The Doctor said with a smile

"And you would be—" She said, giving Rose a bit of an eyeing. Rose simply looking at her back. Her hearts beating slightly as she thought about what this woman could be thinking. Was she gunna turn out to be one of those people who sold her out and sold her like she did the Ood. Memories of the valiant and what the Master did to her suddenly filled her mind. Anxiety filling her mind and it must have been sent to the Doctor via their link because he suddenly clasped hold of her hand out in comfort, squeezing it tightly out of comfort while the other hand took out the Psychic paper

"I'm The Doctor and this is my wife Rose Smith along with our friend Donna Noble." The Doctor said

"Representing the Noble Corporation, PLC Limited, Intergalactic." Donna said with a smile, all the while Rose was looking around slightly worried, eyeing the guards and the neighbouring people hoping and convincing herself they wasn't going to hurt her. The Doctor's grip on her hand never lessening.

"Must have fallen off my list. My apologies, it won't happen again. Now then, Dr and Mrs Smith, Miss Noble, if you'd like to come with me. Here is your information pack. Vouchers inside." She said handing the Doctor the booklet of information "Now, if you'd like to come with me, the executive suites are nice and warm." She smiled but suddenly an alarm started to blare causing everyone to look around in curiosity, making hte Doctor pause before he entered the building.

"Ooh, what's that? Sounds like an alarm." The Doctor voiced before Solana motioned them forward, not answering the Doctor's question.

Donna was talking to one of the other people on the tour which meant the Doctor could have a private word with Rose about the earlier incident. He had felt her anxiety and sudden fear via their link and immediately felt worried for her. But she was still uneasy, but she seemed to have calmed down a lot more since it happened.

"You ok?" The Doctor whispered concerned, moving his body down slightly so he was closer to Rose so she could hear him better. She simply squeezed his hand and nodded as she looked up at him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Rose asked looking up at him, a smile on her face. The Doctor simply smiled a small smile. He knew she didn't want to talk about it, but he needed to know why she was suddenly so anxious.

"What made you so jumpy all of a sudden?" The Doctor asked soothingly. Rose simply looked down before cocking her head towards Solana

"She glared at me, making me uneasy and then the guards were looking threatening and I just lost it. Stupid I know but it just crept up on me and I couldn't stop it" Rose whispered slightly defeated. The Doctor simply smiled at her before moving his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer, pressing a kiss to her head as she relaxed into his embrace.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you" He whispered to her, and then the final feelings of anxiety vanished from her hearts. A small contented smile formed on her lips. Donna's own face holding a small smile as she watched the pair of them interact as she walked a few paces behind them.

"As you can see, the Ood are happy to serve and we keep them in facilities of the highest standards. Here at the Double-O - that's Ood Operations - we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends. We keep the Ood healthy, safe and educated. We don't just breed the Ood, we make them better. Because at heart, what is an Ood... but an extension of us? If your Ood is happy..." Solana said to us with a smile, the rest of the people in the room clapping while Donna joined in. The Doctor and Rose looking at each other and then to Donna with small smiles on their faces.

"I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations. We've introduced a variety package with the Ood translator ball." Solana stated from her pedestal. The buyers walking around having a look at the Ood standing in the middle of the room while Rose had the brochure open in front of her, both her hands clinging onto it. She was standing in the middle of her friends so they could see the information while they listened to the small woman who was now making her way towards the closest Ood towards her "You can now have the standard setting - How are you today, Ood?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm perfectly well, thank you." The Ood said in its normal voice, bowing slightly, its translator ball lighting up as it spoke. The Doctor was now leaning against one of the walls, his legs holding his body at an angle, his arm across his chest, Donna standing next to him, her coat unzipped while Rose was still present in hers.

"Or perhaps after a stressful day, a little something for the gentlemen. How are you, Ood?"

"All the better for seeing you." It said in a sultry female voice. Rose simply rolled her eyes at the voice while the Doctor had his eyebrows raised, eyes wide, and mouth in a line in amusement, small laughs filling the room causing Donna to look around her.

"And the comedy classic option. Ood, you dropped something."

"D'oh!" Ood 3 voiced like Homer Simpson, everyone chuckling slightly.

"All that for only five additional credits. The details are in your brochures. Now, there's plenty more food and drink, so don't hold back." Solana said before The Doctor and Rose moved forward slightly, both of them knowing exactly what the other was doing. The Doctor pulling out his glasses as he and his wife headed towards the control board where he switched on the screen while Donna was getting a drink. Rose and the Doctor holding frowns when Donna moved over to their new location.

"Ah, got it. The Ood-Sphere. I've been to this solar system before - years ago. Ages. Close to the planet Sense-Sphere. Let's widen it out..." The Doctor said a frown on his face, but he pushed a few buttons for the screen to change and red dots on the screen popped up, Rose and the Doctor moving around to look at the screen "the year 4126. That is the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"4126? It's 4126? I'm in 4126?" Donna said admiringly

"It's good, isn't it?" Rose smiled, looking back over to her slightly.

"What's the Earth like now?" Donna asked with a small smile on her face, shaking her head slightly as she asked her questioned

"A bit full, but you see, the empire stretches out across three galaxies." The Doctor chimed, moving his hand from one of the dots to the other, his hands then going back in his pockets.

"It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant, but... back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live - global warming, flooding, all the bees disappearing."

"Yeah. That thing about the bees is odd." Rose said speaking up, a frown on her face as she looked over at Donna with her arms crossed over her chest. The Doctor looking down at her with a small smile on his face as he watched her use her advanced mind.

"But look at us - we're everywhere. Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers or more like a virus?" Donna enquired

"Sometimes I wonder." The Doctor said darkly, looking back at the screen

"What are the red dots?"

"Ood distribution centres."

"Across three galaxies? Don't the Ood get a say in this?" Donna asked before walking over to the first Odd. "Um... sorry, but..." Donna voiced, not sure what to say, the Ood not looking at her while the Doctor and Rose went to stand behind her listening to what she wanted to say. "Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?"

"I do not understand, miss." The Ood replied

"Why do you say, "miss"? Do I look single?" Donna snapped rather defensively.

"Back to the point." Rose said rolling her eyes and head over to Donna, her eyebrows raised

"Yeah. What I mean is, are there any free Ood? Are there any Ood running wild somewhere like wildebeest?" Donna asked, the Ood's eyes narrowing at her question, Rose's eyes flickering to her friend ever now and then.

"All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise we would die."

"You can't have started like that. Before the humans" Donna started not noticing the Ood's head jerking slightly "what were you like?" Rose and the Doctor's eyes snapping towards the Ood

"The circle."

"What do you mean? What circle?" The Doctor asked in all seriousness. His eyes hard behind his glasses as he looked at the Ood.

"The circ- the circle- is—" The Ood tried to say. Rose looking with her mouth open, frown on her face but their attention was then brought to Solana who was standing at the front

"Ladies and gentlemen. All Ood to hospitality stations, please." She said as all the Ood left. Rose noticed the Doctor taking off his glasses and reaching into her pocket for the map of the complex.

"I've had enough of the schmoozing. Do you fancy going off the beaten track?" The Doctor whispered, leaning down to Rose and Donna's height showing them Rose's map

"A Rough Guide to the Ood-Sphere? Works for me." Donna said cunningly

"I thought you would never ask" Rose said with a smile, the Doctor returning her smile

"Yeah." The Doctor whispered before guiding Rose from the room, Donna following after them.


	9. Planet of the Ood Part 2

Planet of the Ood Part 2

Rose had been walking with her husband and her friend for almost ten minutes. The Doctor had got bored just following the tour group and he decided he wanted to go off on the beaten track. Rose not having any arguments, hoping this situation wasn't as bad as the last time the pair of them had been in when it came down to the Ood. So that's how she found herself looking up at the two moons present in the sky, gleaming thought the long fingers of snowy clouds which was sending sparkling and dainty snowflakes to the ground. The thousands of flakes being sent into a frenzy due to the wind, the sky a bright illuminating white. Rose pulled her coat's large collar closer around her neck to protect her from the biting chill of her surroundings. She had curled one of her arms around her waist the other holding her collar as she looked up at the sky squinting. The Doctor and Donna had walked further towards a barbed wired locked gate. Rose started walking again, joining her friends when she noticed the Doctor holding his Sonic Screwdriver to the lock. Donna had her mouth open as she stood next to the time lord. Her coat still undone as she looked further into the compartment, the Doctor still looking down at what he was doing.

"Ood Shift 8 commencing." A recorded voice sounded causing Rose to look around her, her torso moving slightly, her hand still holding her collar while the Doctor looked up from what he was doing with his mouth open before he slowly sniffed and swung open the door. "I repeat, Ood Shift 8 commencing."

The Doctor looked behind him as the three of them sneaked into the section. The Doctor watched as Rose slowly turned and started to close the door as quietly as possible, closing them into the part of the complex which was closed to visitors. When Rose turned she continued to warp her arms around her body to prevent herself from getting cold. Her hands were clinging onto the end of her thin sleeves to keep her hands warm, the collar firmly wrapped up and around her neck while the rest of her coat was clinging onto her body. The Doctor couldn't help but find himself being attracted to her. The coat he had brought her flattered her features and figure in all the right ways he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He smiled to himself as he noticed her eyes falling back to the sky, enjoying the feeling of the snowflakes falling onto her slightly flustered cheeks, her hair blowing slightly in the wind.

After a few minutes the three were walking hurriedly around the facility. The Doctor was out in the front, the lapels of his trench coat were bellowing behind him while Donna was looking in front of her. Rose taking cautious glances behind her as they began to climb cold metal railing stairs and onto a metal grating balcony. The Doctor walked over to the corner of the railings, placing his hands on the metal which was encrusted with snow and ice. His bushy eyebrows in a frown. Donna coming to stand next to him, her own mouth hanging open, her fingertips placed to the metal, while Rose stood next to her friend, her mouth hanging open as she took in the sight of the Ood being marched. She moved forward slightly preparing to go and help a fallen Ood which had fallen to its knees, the Doctor not failing to notice the small gasp which exploded from her lips, a look of helplessness and sadness filling her eyes and heart. The Doctor noticed a man in black walking over to them, a black whip in his hands. This man was Kess, the head of security. He walked over to the Ood which was weakly kneeling on the ground

"Get up. I said, get up!" He shouted before hitting the Ood with his whip. Donna and the Doctor looking on with their mouths open, a frown present on their faces while Rose was looking on sadly.

"Servants? They're slaves." Donna whispered sadly

"Get up!" Kess demanded again as the Ood slowly and painfully claimed his footing on the ground again "March!"

"Last time I met the Ood, I never thought, never asked..." The Doctor said disheartened looking down at Donna, his hands still present on the railings. Donna was looking up at him while Rose continued to watch the marching Ood.

"That's not like you." Donna voiced concerned, her eyebrows in a frown, her mouth open as she looked up at the Doctor.

"I was busy." The Doctor said sadly as he looked back to the Ood. His face in a frown, eyes heavy and sad as his cheeks were pushed out from his teeth being pushed together "So busy I couldn't save them. I had to let the Ood die. I reckon I owe them one." The Doctor stated as he moved his eyebrows into a raised positions, his mouth now hanging open, his teeth together slightly to the left. But before anyone of them could say something else Halpen, Ryder and an Ood called Sigma walked across the open space. Ryder must have been a scientist, wearing a white lab coat. Halpen being the boss in a snap pin striped suit very similar to the Doctors.

"That looks like the boss." Donna whispered leaning over to the Doctor's shoulder slightly while Rose continued to look down at them

"Let's keep out of his way. Come on." The Doctor said darkly before guiding Donna and Rose from the front of the warehouse.

Rose constantly had a steady ache in the back of her head. It didn't hurt it just caused a large amount of discomfort. It made her slightly on edge which didn't help the situation. Watching the Ood being treated like the way they were was causing her to become distracted and loosing herself in her memories. She had seen something like this before. During the time when she was travelling on her own in search for the Doctor. She had met a race called Seekers. A very powerful and talented race. They were a group of people which meant the woman had extraordinary powers. They could call on large amounts of energy causing beams of white light to appear from their hands, could call light balls in to their hands. They were telepathic and telekinetic. While at the same time they could see the past the present and the future. But this extraordinary gift came with a price. It took a lot of concentration and energy to be able to control their gifts. They needed to establish a way of protecting their mind. This problem resulted in the 95% of Seeker woman to loose their minds. They had been another casualty of the Time War. The surface of their planet having been devastated which caused them to live underground, their government corrupt and terrified which meant the people that had control of their minds were slaves. Rose had tried to free them to save them. But in the end her help had caused their destruction.

The Doctor knew something was up with Rose. He could feel her mixed up emotions via their link and his own concern was begging to build. Every now and then he would get a glimpse of what she was thinking. To the time she had spent on Seeker, or the flashes of images from the time the human race had been slaves to the Master. Rose had become very withdrawn, her heart pouring out to the safety of the Ood, her wanting to help them was as much of a priority than finding out what the circle was all about. But at this point in time the Doctor had his glasses pressed to his nose as he walked out in front of Donna and along way away from his wife who was doddering at the back. One of his arms swinging at his side, his trench coat falling around him while his suit clung to his skinny form. But the Doctor had only taken a few steps away from Donna who suddenly placed her hand to her mouth and whistled very loudly. Rose snapped her head towards her friend and smiled slightly while the Doctor ducked and turned on his feet to look at her who was standing next to a door.

"Where did you learn to whistle?" The Doctor questioned as he walked over to her, moving his coat from his leg and placed the map into his trouser pocket while his glasses went into his suit jacket pocket. He moved to the door and pulled out the sonic screwdriver while Rose finally arrived at their side. Her arms folded across her chest.

"West Ham, every Saturday." Donna whispered slightly exasperated. The lock on the door finally clicked open and the door slide open in front of them.

The Doctor and his friends walked into the warehouse. The Doctor placing the Sonic Screwdriver back into his pocket while his long legs strode into the room. Rose looking around at her surroundings while Donna looked around while moving in a circle. The Doctor slowly flung the lapels of his jacket behind him and placed his hands into the pockets on his suit trousers as the trio continued forward. Rose didn't fail to noticed a large metal claw moving along a track in the ceiling lifting and moving the containers which filled the warehouse.

"Ood Export. You see?" The Doctor chimed as he leant down slightly down at them, his finger pointing towards the claw. Rose looking up at him from his sides, a small twinkle of curiosity in her eyes, her arms still folded across her chest while Donna was looking at the claw next to Rose. "Lifts up the containers, takes 'em to the rocket ships. Ready to be flown out all over the three galaxies."

"What, you mean- These containers are full of..." Donna whispered, not able to put to words what she was thinking. Her eyebrows raised, mouth open while the Doctor looked down at her with a frown

"What do you think?" Rose said to her a small sad smile on her face while the Doctor walked past her and opened the nearest container as the three of them stood in the doorway. The Ood were all standing inside in a perfect formation.

"Oh, it stinks. How many of 'em do you think there are in each one?" Donna asked, her hand pressed over her nose and mouth. Rose coming to stand next to the Doctor, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she looked at just how bad the slavery truly was.

"A hundred? More?" The Doctor said, his eyebrows raised, eyes wide, mouth held in an oval shape.

"A great, big empire, built on slavery." Donna said in disgust

"It's not so different from your time." Rose said in a neutral tone of voice, her face showing no emotion. The Doctor and his Wife still looking at the Ood while Donna frowned and looked over at Rose with her face still showing her disgust.

"Oi, I haven't got slaves." Donna exclaimed

"Who do you think made your clothes?" The Doctor settled his eyebrows still raised, his mouth pursed together.

"Is that why you travel round with a human at your side? It's not so you can show them the wonders of the universe, it's so you can take cheap shots." Donna snapped

"Sorry."

"Well, don't." Donna snapped again before muttering her last part of the sentence slightly light-heartedly "Spaceman." The Doctor simply smirked, Rose smiling slightly not noticed by the other two. "I don't understand, the door was open- Why didn't you just run away?" Donna said again, this time it was directed straight at the Ood.

"For what reason?"

"You could be free." Rose said gently, a comforting smile on her face.

"I do not understand the concept."

"What is it with that Persil ball? I mean, they're not born with it, are they? Why do they have to be all plugged in?" Donna asked, looking up at the Doctor who was looking down at her before the pair of them turned back towards the Ood whose own attention was paid towards the Doctor.

"Ood, tell me, does "the circle" mean anything to you?" He asked, his words coming through his teeth, eyebrows raised.

"The circle must be broken." All the Ood chimed together. Their translator balls lighting up a line at the time. Their voices joined together causing Rose's hearts to beat faster.

"Whoa, that is creepy." Rose muttered, moving back slightly, her feet adjusting themselves out of anxiety.

"But what is it? What is the circle?" The Doctor voiced loudly, his mouth hanging open as he spoke, his eyebrows forever raised.

"The circle must be broken."

"Why?"

"So that we can sing." But suddenly an alarms started to blare which caused the three of them to jump. The Doctor snapped his head in the direction of the noise. Donna moving from the container while Rose shifted closer to the Doctor.

"That's us, come on!" The Doctor chimed as he started to run through the maze which was the shipping containers. He had grasped hold of Rose's hand who was not having trouble keeping up. Her experience of running at the Doctor's side had paid off. They ran down one of the corridors before turning right down another section and then a hard left. Donna trailing at their heels. The Doctors and Rose's hair bellowing in the wind at their speed. The pairs small forms being flung forward by their legs. Their converses or boots clattering against the concrete floor. Rose and the Doctor looked to their lefts on one of the walls before not taking any notice. Their small gaze at the wall unnoticed while Donna stopped, the others just kept running.

"Doctor! There's a door!" Donna yelled but as the door opened it revealed the sight of guards which were rushing in. Donna moved her head back as the troupes circled around her

"Don't move!" She simply moved her hands up in surrender while the other two skidded to a stop when they realized Donna wasn't with them.

"Where have you gone?" The Doctor muttered as he turned to look behind him,

"Stay where you are!" A guard shouted in a distance. Rose was looking around her before she started to tug the Doctor forwards noticing the guards which had found them.

"Doctor" She yelled before the Doctor snapped his head in the direction of the guards. His head nodding slightly

"Good point" He muttered before smiling at Rose and the pair of them bolted from their spots.

"Donna where are you?" The Doctor yelled as he continued to run through the maze of the containers as his wife ran at his side. But suddenly the Doctor skidded to a stop, retracting his hand from his wife's while he turned around to look behind him. His face in a frown, chest heaving, his trench coat flapping around his ankles, while Rose was looking around her. Her face showing signs of concern, eyebrows raised, breathing rapidly, her coat clinging onto her. That's when she pressed herself to one of the containers, her ear pressed to the container as she listened. She looked over to the Doctor waving her hand towards him, one of his eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open, chest heaving as he looked over at his wife, suddenly jumping to her side and pressing his own ear to the container, maybe together they could find Donna. But after a small pause the Doctor grabbed hold of Rose's hand who squeezed it out of comfort. They started to take slow and cautious steps forward. The pair of them looking around in caution. But unexpectedly they heard the sound of metal machinery coming to life. The metal claw moving towards them

"Typical" Rose muttered before both the Doctor and Rose ran from their spots and around the corner of a container the Doctor trying for the lock as the claw advanced. The Doctor pulling Rose away from the claw as they moved their bodies away from it. But the Doctor once again tried the container. Rose rolled her eyes before grabbing hold of the Doctor and started to run

"Oh come on" Rose stated over her shoulder as they ran again, the Doctor's coat trailing behind them, the claw all the while chasing them. They slowed slightly as they came to a junction, both of them looking up at the claw before the Doctor snapped his body right, pulling Rose's body with him. The claw was gaining on them. But as they skidded around the corner the claw hit one of the containers due to the amount of momentum, the two time beings ducking slightly. They turned another corner again but this time the claw plummeted to the ground, knocking several canisters to their side, it narrowly missed the Doctor who stumbled slightly at the force, Rose guiding her husband through the mess of the canisters.

The pair of them was still running through the corridors. Rose and the Doctor now running separately at each other's side. Their arms swinging at their sides as there bodies continued to move quickly forward. They were twisting and turning through the containers. Rose smashed her body to one of the containers while the Doctor looked up at the claw, the pair of them swiftly moving onwards. The Doctor bouncing off one of the containers with his foot as they turned a corner again, the pair of them beginning to tire. But once again the claw was pushed to the ground causing the Doctor to place his arm around his wife as they both stumbled at the force of the vibrations, canisters flying to the ground behind them. They both turned around as they ran backwards, their bodies pressed to a container, both of them breathing heavily as they looked at the claw gaining on them

"Alright?" The Doctor breathed heavily, his eyebrows raised, hair falling over his forehead while Rose's was lying down her back

"Never better" Rose asked, her own words coming out breathlessly.

"Well this is a first time we've been chased by a claw" He cried "but I'm sure there are better ways to go?" The Doctor asked as he looked down at Rose, both of their chest heavy from their lack of breath,

"We'll go down fighting, yeah?" Rose said as she looked up at him

"You bet" He said, his own face turning down to look at her

"Together" Rose enquired, her hearts fluttering in her chest.

"Yeah" The Doctor said grasping hold of her hand, both of them clinging onto each other in comfort.

"I'm so glad I met you" the Doctor said with a small smile

"Me too" Rose said, her own smile showing her teeth, the smile the Doctor loved so much. So even in the middle of this nightmare, they still had a brave and loving smile for each other.

"Shall we go?" The Doctor asked as the claw was coming to close for comfort

"I reckon so" Rose said with a smile. She pressed a kiss to the Doctor's cheek before they once again bolted from their spot. The claw finally finding them, their bodies propelled into containers as they tried to gain their balance, but once again the claw fell to the ground causing Rose to fall into one of the containers, her form falling to the ground while the Doctor had fallen into a roll as he landed on the ground. He grasped hold of Rose's hand as they both for to their feet and continued to run forward. But luck wasn't on their side as the claw had caused them to run and jump over some barrels. The pair of them loosing their balance which in turned made them land on their backs. The Doctor's arm was placed around Rose's upper back underneath her. They looked at each other, their eyes full of sadness as they prepared for what was about to happen. The pair of them shifted closer, Rose's hands clutching the lapels of the Doctor's jacket, her eyes closed as her face was pressed to his chest, the Doctor's head curled into his wife's neck as his arms curled around her body. The pair of them not looking as the claw slowly gained on them. But both the Doctor and Rose stirred as no pain came upon them. They both opened their eyes and peered at the metal claw which was positioned just above them. They slowly crawled from their position on the floor and both stood up looking at the claw. The Doctor and Rose looked over at each other, their faces moving into relieved smiles before they both crushed into each other in a huge hug, the pair of them laughing in reprieve.

The guards had grabbed hold of Rose and the Doctor, the pair of them separated as two guards took each one of them. They were being taken towards Kess, the man who had been chasing them for them to hear Donna's voice. Even through she was still inside, they could still hear her voice

"Donna?" Rose stated loudly

"Doctor get me out!" Donna replied loudly.

"If you don't do what she says, you're really in trouble. Not from me - from her." The Doctor voiced, his eyebrows raised while both him and his wife was positioned in front of the man.

"Unlock the container." Kess ordered for some of the guards to flank the container and standing guard of Rose and the Doctor. They opened the doors for Donna to rush over to the Doctor and clasped her hands around his neck

"Doctor!" She whispered while they were still holding each other for them to pull away

"There we go, safe and sound." The Doctor said comfortingly and happily as he smiled down at her.

"Never mind about me, what about them?" Donna yelled as a group of red eyes Ood were leaving the container, they went over to the guard standing by the door and its translator ball went to his forehead killing him,

"Red alert! Fire!" Kess bellowed for him and the guards around him opened fire against the Ood. Rose looked around her to see all the guards were busy. She tugged on the Doctor's sleeve for him to look at her, she cocked her head towards the exit and the three of them slowly made their escape, just in time as more red eyed Ood started to make there way towards the guards "Shoot to kill!"

The Doctor and his friends had escaped the warehouse while Solana had escaped with them. They were running back the way they had come and far enough away before stopping for breath, the Doctor's hand still firmly placed in Rose's their breath being seen in the snowy environment.

"If the people back on Earth knew what was going on here..." Donna muttered so everyone could hear, her chest heaving heavily while the Doctor and Rose looked around the corner

"Don't be stupid. Of course they know." Solana stated, her face neutral like it was an every day occurrence.

"They know how you treat the Ood?" Rose said unhappily from her position next to the Doctor. After all; this woman was the one who had made Rose uncomfortable in the first place

"They don't ask. Same thing." Solana snapped over at Rose, glaring at her slightly.

"Solana, the Ood aren't born like this. They can't be. A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place." Rose snapped over at her, turning around to talk to her, proving her knowledge on things like this. The Doctor was smiling smugly unknown to everyone as he listened to his wife. Knowing what had happened earlier.

"What does the company do to make them obey?" The Doctor suddenly asked before Solana was about to argue again, knowing that he wife would have been able to take every argument this woman could throw at her.

"That has nothing to do with me." She argued again, trying to defend her own back, Rose was simply rolling her eyes over at her

"What, because you don't ask?" The Doctor shouted harshly

"That's Dr Ryder's territory." Solana defended, her words coming out of her teeth

"Where is he? What part of the complex?" The Doctor asked holding out the map towards her, Rose and Donna now on the look out "I could help with the red-eye. Now show me!" The Doctor shouted, but Solana simply looked at them. Her eyes searching the angry faces of the Doctor and Rose. And after a long paused she suddenly yelled to the guards.

"They're over here! Guards, they're over here!" The Doctor simply huffed a sigh of frustration before once again taking hold of Rose's hand and running off. They all suddenly skidded to a stop and changed direction and the site of spotting some guards coming after them.

"This way!" The Doctor yelled before stopping outside another warehouse, his breathing heavy. But suddenly the uncomfortable feeling in Rose head became very unbearable. She placed her hand to her forehead, her eyes becoming distant as she placed her hand to the Doctor forearm. His hands stopping the search for the sonic screwdriver and looked down at her distance expression.

"Can you hear it?" Rose whispered up to him, and that's when he heard it. The singing. The Ood. But suddenly Rose jumped out of her thoughts "We didn't need the map. We should've listened!" Rose snapped, kicking herself mentally in the head as she realised the mistake. Her head full of song, both her and the Doctor suffering with conflicting emotions as they were shared together via their connection. The Doctor then hurriedly used the sonic screwdriver, shoved the two of them into the room and flung his own form in the room before snapping his body around and locked the door. Replacing his screwdriver into his pocket he then turned around to face them.

"Does that mean we're locked in?" Donna panicked when the control panel sparked

"Listen. Listen, listen, listen, listen." The Doctor said quickly as he turned to face the three of them. One of his eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open while he motioned the pair of the, to go down some steps which showed them some cages. But as they got to the bottom the Doctor was frowning all of a suddenly, his mouth hanging open as his face was scrunched up, Rose had pressed her hand to her forehead as the un comfort increased ten fold. Donna looking at the pair of them in confusion as she looked at the pained expression which were present on their faces.

"Oh, my head."The Doctor stated pained, he felt like his head was about to explode

"What is it?" Donna asked, looking at them with a frown on her face, her own mouth hanging open.

"Can't you hear it? The singing?" Rose said gently, her hand still on her forehead, her eyes squinting through the pain slightly. But that's when the Doctor pulled out a torch and shone it through one of the cages to shown the trio some Ood huddled together. The Doctor had a frown on his face before he pulled at a switch and a light turned on in the cage. The three of them walking over to the cage as the Ood suddenly bolted upright, their eyes wide in fear as they looked at them. The Doctor looking on with a frown, Rose was holding a comforting expression, even if her head was hurting, while Donna looked on in confusion.

"They look different to the others." Donna said as they watched as the Ood readjusted their positions to be crouched closer together

"That's because they're natural-born Ood. Unprocessed. Before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoiled." The Doctor said as they squatted in front of the cage. The Doctor in the middle while Rose and Donna was on either side of him "That's their song." The Doctor said sadly, his eyebrows raised, mouth hanging open, his form visibly shaking slightly while Rose was looking at them sadly, her eyes filled with unshed water while Donna continued to look at them confused

"I can't hear it."

"Do you want to?" The Doctor asked, turning to face her

"Yeah." She said as she turned to look over at her friends

"It's the song of captivity." Rose warned her, a single tear falling from one of her eyes. The Doctor simply looked down before grasping hold of Rose's hand and squeezing her hand in comfort. Rose simply looked at him sadly

"Let me hear it." Donna said to them. Rose and the Doctor simply nodded before Rose continued to look over at the Ood, several tears finally falling while the Doctor spoke to Donna.

"Face me." He said while Donna positions herself in front of her friend who was placing his fingertips to her temples, both of them closing their eyes "Open your mind. That's it. Hear it, Donna... Hear the music." The Doctor voiced before Donna gasps, pulling away from the Doctor when her mind was filled with such music, music filled with such pain and meaning, Donna couldn't help but face the Ood, the species of alien which was looking at her, their eyes moving over to her and her friends. Her face littered with tears which were streaming down her face. Rose and the Doctor suffering as much with the song as she was.

"Take it away."Donna said as her voice begun to break. The Doctor simply turned to face her, his eyebrows in the same spot but his eyes were full of emotion.

"You sure?"

"I can't bear it." Donna nodded for the Doctor to repeat the process "I'm sorry." She said as she spoke over to the Doctor and Rose. The three of them looked back over to the Ood who were still huddled together.

"It's okay." The Doctor said very gently while turning his head toward the Ood again.

"But you guys can still hear it." Donna said over to them. Rose simply looked down, a tear falling from her cheek to her jeans while the Doctor nodded, his eyebrows raised as he looked through the bars sadly.

"All the time." He said gently before looking down and grasping hold of Rose hand as the pair of them needed some sort of comfort. The Doctor slowly rose to his feet once again, this time aiming the sonic screwdriver to the lock as he tried to get into the cage. At that same instant there was a noise from the level above, the sound of a thumping against a door. Donna snapped her head towards the ceiling above, Rose and the Doctor still looking at the shuffling Ood.

"They're breaking in." Donna cried, her eyes holding moments of panic

"Ah, let 'em." The Doctor muttered before swinging the door open and the two time lords entered the cage sitting down on their knees in front of the Ood who were trying to shuffle away.

"What are you holding?" Rose asked gently with a comforting and friendly smile on her face. Her husband next to her with his eyebrows raised his eyes soft and gentle as he let his wife talk to them, knowing she would be better at the task, as well as the fact she seemed to get a small amount of comfort from helping them. One of the Ood simply raised his torso and looked over at her, blinking, looking at her shyly. Rose simply smiled over at him gently

"Friend." Rose said leaning a little closer to him. "Doctor, Rose, Donna, friend." Rose said motioning her hand towards each one of them, her voice soft and trusting, her face never leaving the one of a smile, never once making any sudden movements to startle the Ood "Look at me. Let me see." She said gently, her hand held out, motioning towards what the Ood was cradling in its hands. "That's it. That's it, go on. Go on." Rose said to him comfortingly again. The Ood started to shuffle forward, his eyes never leaving Rose and the Doctor, eyes blinking as Rose encouraged him forward. The pair of them leaning back slightly as he held up his cupped hands right in their faces. He removed his top hand to reveal...

"Is that-?" Donna said in miss belief.

"It's a brain. A hindbrain." The Doctor whispered to not startle the Ood who was openly showing the Doctor who had his eyebrows raised his mind "The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdala in humans, it process memory and emotion. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Donna anymore. You'd be like an Ood. A processed Ood." The Doctor said over to her. His head shaking as he explained what he was saying to her, his hand motioning towards her and then back to the Ood during relative parts.

"So the company... cuts off their brains." Donna said angrily, her words coming out of a gritted teeth mouth

"And stitches on the translator." Rose said sadly, trying not to scare the Ood which was shuffling slightly closer to her. She simply looked down and then back up to him as he looked at her curiously. The Doctor always watching how the Ood reacted to his wife.

"Like a lobotomy. I spent all that time looking for you, Doctor, because I thought it would be so wonderful out here. I want to go home." Donna managed to say. The Doctor continued to watch the Ood his anger rising, his eyes watering with tears due to the Ood's song, his mouth open but he suddenly moved his head towards Donna, stunned by her wish but he didn't have the time to react as Halpen and the others arrived they could head a guards voice talking to his boss.

"They're with the Ood, sir." But the Doctor simply stood up and slammed the cage shut. Rose noticing the Ood moving back out of fear as Halpen and the others walked straight to the walls of the cage

"What are you gonna do, then? Arrest me? Lock me up? Well, you're too late! Hah!" The Doctor cried happily as he smiled from the other side of the bars, his hands in his pockets while he smiled over at the others who were looking on in frustration

_**To be continued.**_


	10. Planet of the Ood Part 3

Planet of the Ood Part 3

The three of them had been transported back into Halpens office who was angrily staring at them. Guards were handcuffing their hands separately on some part of the wall while Halpen looked over at them as he spoke from his desk.

"Why don't you just come out and say it? _FOTO_ activists." Halpen voiced angrily, his arms folded across his chest

"If that's what Friends of the Ood are trying to prove, then yes." The Doctor snapped, his eyebrows in a frown, his teeth guttering out as he spoke to Halpen angrily

"The Ood were nothing without us - just animals roaming around on the ice." Halpen snapped from his position on the edge of his desk.

"That's because you can't hear them." Rose said, her eyes boring into his, her companions looking down at her with concern and admiration as she tried to defend the Ood.

"They welcomed it! It's not as if they put up a fight." Halpen said with a smile on his face, sigma was standing behind him, his translator ball in his hand

"You idiot!" Rose stated, The Doctor turning his face to look at her while Halpen's smile slowly faded from his face "They're born with their brain in their hands, don't you see? That makes them peaceful! They've got to be because a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets." Rose said to him, Sigma moving his head to look at her

"Nice one." The Doctor said with a smile on his face, his eyebrows in a frown, forehead crinkled as he spoke to his wife

"Thank you." Rose said gently before looking over at Halpen who was looking at her darkly, his body moving from his perch and taking a few steps towards them

"The system's worked for 200 years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilized." He said to them. The Doctor and Rose looking over at him with a frown on his face before he lifted his wrist strap to his mouth, talking into the comm.

"You're going to gas them?" The Doctor shouted angrily, his mouth showing his teeth, eyes wide with disgust and anger

"Kill the livestock. The classic foot-and-mouth solution. Still works." Halpen said laughing as he watched the ticking clock which prepared for the gassing of hundreds of Ood. But suddenly an alarm sounded causing the time travellers to snap their heads in the direction of the sound, the Doctor's eyebrows moving into a raised position while Donna had her mouth open. Rose's face moving into a look of concentration as she started to rotate her wrist, working on the handcuffs.

"Change of plan." Halpen said as he walked back into the room, the Doctor and his friends not noticing what was going on outside, their heads following the two men into the room

"No reports of trouble off-world, sir. It's still contained to the Ood-Sphere."

"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads."

"What's happening?" The Doctor asked, his voice full of authority, eyebrows in a frown, eyes hard with determination, the pair in front of him moved to face him. Rose still working on the hand cuffs, her wrists become saw from the constant rubbing

"Everything you wanted, Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilized so I can't risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood." He said before smiling and heading for the door

"But, Mr Halpen, there's something else, isn't there? Something we haven't seen." The Doctor said quickly as he watched Halpen stopping at the door, the Doctor leaning forward slightly to talk to him

"What do you mean?" Rose said gently as she looked up to her husband who then looked down at her, his eyes frantic as idea's swum around his mind

"The creature couldn't survive with a separate forebrain and hindbrain, they'd be at war with themselves. There's got to be something else, a third element. Am I right?" The Doctor said quickly before looking over to Halpen, his features never changing

"Again, both of you so clever." Halpen smiled

"It's got to be connected to the red-eye. What is it?" The Doctor snapped while Halpen looked at him right in the eyes.

"It won't exist for very much longer. Enjoy your Ood." Halpen said right in the Doctor's face, his own features turning into a smile before moving himself and his company from the room. With that all three of them started to work on the cuffs, trying to release themselves. They must have been working on them for a few minutes, none off them able to get free, still struggling with the cool metal pressed to their skin.

"Well, do something! You're the one with all the tricks! You must've met Houdini!" Donna snapped as she continued to thrust her wrists from the poll

"These are really good handcuffs!" The Doctor groaned through his teeth his eyes closing as the pressure in his wrist caused him to grimace slightly in pain

"Oh, I'm glad of that. At least we've got quality!" Donna yelled sarcastically but suddenly the doors open causing the three of them to stop their struggling, they could see the Ood standing their. There red eyes shining as they gained on the trio. Doctor and Donna panicking slightly, suddenly shouting at them, trying to convince the Ood that they were friendly, their frantic words overlapping. Donna's face neutral, her eyes showing her panic while the Doctor's eyebrows were raised, his mouth hanging open. Rose however was still struggling with the handcuffs.

"Doctor, Rose, Donna, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Doctor, Rose, Donna, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Doctor, Rose, Donna, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Friends, friends, friends! "

"The circle must be broken!"

"Doctor, Donna, friends! "

"The circle must be broken!"

"Doctor, Donna, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

Rose was simply rolling her eyes as she watched and heard her friends and family shouting at the Ood which were advancing on them. Rose was struggling to breathe as she held her breath, her lips curled around her teeth as she concentrated her hands against the cuffs around her wrists. She was tugging and pulling her torso aimed slightly forward. The skin on her wrists rubbed raw, she could feel the trickling of blood weeping down her hand as she tugged. But as Rose closed her eyes she managed to unclasp the cuffs and snapping her hands from her body when she realised she was free, she let out the huge lungful of air which was being held in her body and rubbed her wrist, her wrist bleeding badly, the skin damaged and bruised. But when she looked up she noticed both Donna and the Doctor looking at her with shock. The Doctor having his eyebrows raised, mouth hanging open while Donna was mirroring his expression.

"What?" Rose managed to say as she looked at them, her hands held out in front of her

"How did you manage that?" The Doctor said quickly. Rose simply smiled, chuckling slightly

"I've been in situations like this before." Rose smiled for her words to be greeted with a bewildered expression from Donna and the Doctor beaming like an idiot, proud that his wife was able to get out. Rose rushed to their backs and one by one released her friends, but as soon as they were released the Ood had gained on them, with no where to go and no way to get out they found themselves backed up against a wall, the Doctor's hand pressed tightly in Rose's bloody hand.

"Friends, friends, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Doctor, Rose, Donna, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

The trio were yelling again, the Ood getting closer and closer their words being spoken faster and faster

"Doctor, Rose, Donna, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Doctor, Rose, Donna, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!" They yelled as the Ood held out their translator balls. The Doctor grimacing, his eyebrows closing his eyes to slits, mouth hanging open as he moved his face over to Rose who had her eyes closed and her face hidden into the Doctor. Donna trying to inch back further into the wall as the translator balls stopped mealy inches away from their faces. Rose and the Doctor opening one of their eyes as they looked at them. Watching as they switched off their translator balls, moving their hands away from their faces holding their heads as if in agony. Rose and the Doctor looking at each other in confusion before they once again turned their focus on the Ood. One suddenly lifted their heads, Rose and the Doctor shrieking back slightly before relaxing when they noticed his normal eyes,

"Doctor. Rose, Donna. Friends." He said, his translator ball in hand, lighting up as he spoke.

"That's me! Us!"

"Yes, that's us! Friends! Oh, yes!"

"You clever things" The three of them said all at once, each one of them holding a large smile on their faces, eyes glistening with such happiness as they realised they were safe. The Doctor looked down at Rose and smiled. He let go of her hand and started walking away, the other two in toe but when he looked down at his hand and notice the red substance on his hand. He frowned before turning back to Rose who was clutching at her coat, Donna out in front while the Doctor walked over to Rose grabbing her hand which caused her to look up at the Doctor, her hand palm up in his hand. Her eyebrows in a frown

"Doctor?" She inquired, looking up at him, his eyebrows in a frown, eyes like slits as he studied her hand, looking at the blood trails which were still liquid substances, his soft fingertip trailing her skin softly until his hand went under her sleeve, pulling it over her wrist showing the Doctor the damage. The Doctor trailed his hand over the ripped skin, his thumb now slick with Rose's blood before he looked up at her

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered so Donna wouldn't hear them

"I didn't want to worry you" Rose said gently with a small smile on her face, her eyes going to the ground "And besides we have more important things to do" She whispered. The Doctor simply moved his other hand to her cheek making her look at him, her eyes looking right into his, his other hand still holding Rose's injured wrist. He smiled slight before moving his head closer to hers

"Nothing is too important for you" The Doctor said lovingly, his eyes boring right into Rose's his love for her being transported to her via their link. Her sober face then turned into a large smile as she looked up at him. Her arm found its way around his neck and she suddenly pressed a kiss to her husband's lips. When they pulled away they were smiling before the Doctor reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a bandage and a couple of plasters to sort out her injured hands. Noticing that Donna still wasn't with them Rose looked over his shoulder to see her figure.

"Donna wait a sec!" Rose shouted for Donna to turn around with a frown before walking back over to them. The Doctor was busy working on Rose's wrist as he wrapped a white bandage around her wrist and around her thumb so her wrist was secure as well as the padding restricting the flow of her blood. Donna had arrived and watched as the Doctor placed the plaster in his mouth, Donna looking down at Rose wrist which was laying out in front of her

"You alright?" Donna asked slightly worried

"It's just a scratch" Rose said with a smile as the Doctor pulled the plaster from the plastic packet, and placed it on Rose's bandage.

"There good as new" He said cheerily before he grabbed hold of Rose's hand, careful not to agitate it and ran off with Rose and the Doctor smiling, Donna rolling her eyes before running after them. The Doctor continued to run down the corridor with Rose hand firmly in his, he turned one of the doors for them to arrive outside, the snow falling heavily to the ground as they ran down the metal stairs, the Doctor was frowning with his mouth open while Rose simply had her mouth open, they ran across the compound dodging gun fire, dodging the fighting. But suddenly the Doctor stopped suddenly causing Rose to fall into his back. He simply looked at her before trying to get his bearings.

"I don't know where it is! I don't know where they've gone!" The Doctor cried exasperated

"What are we looking for?" Donna shouted through the snow and over the gunfire, Rose was beginning to look around her surroundings in worry, hoping nothing would happen to her friends. With that one thought it must have been transferred over to the Doctor as they continued running again, the Doctor yelling over to them over his shoulder

"Might be underground, like some sort of cave or a cavern or..." But before the Doctor could finish their sentence a neighbouring canister exploded behind them, causing them to be thrown to the ground by the sheer power of the reaction. Their bodies thrown into the snow. Donna's hair was curled around her face, her hood lying loosely over her head slightly while Rose and the Doctor were looking over their shoulders, Rose's coat slowly absorbing the coldness of the floor while the Doctor turned back around again, his eyebrows raised, mouth hanging open as he turned his attention to Donna.

"All right?" He asked her before he noticed Donna nodding he then turned to Rose who was in the middle of the pair of them

"Rose?" He enquired over at her concerned

"I'm fine" She said while she nodded, but before they got to their feet through the smoke they could see the Ood Sigma standing in front of them, each one having their mouths open as they laid there, their arms in front of them, hair and clothing covered in falling snow.

Ood Sigma started to lead the Doctor and his friends to the correct warehouse. The Doctor smiled over at him before pulling out his screwdriver and used it against the panel which sparked, causing the door to open.

They bounded down some stairs before coming to the railings of the thing which was preventing the Ood from fighting each other, the lights red, the noise of large quantities of electricity surging its way through the building. The Doctor had his eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open while Donna held her own frown, down in front of them was a large brain, kept within an energy field.

"The Ood brain. Now it all makes sense. That's the missing link. The third element, binding them together. Forebrain, hindbrain and this. The telepathic centre. It's a shared mind... connecting all the Ood in song." The Doctor said shaking his head, looking down to his wife smiling to her gently, rubbing her hand over the bandage which was present over her thumb before they heard a weapon clicking. The Doctor and his friends turned around to see Halpen holding a gun towards them.

"Cargo. I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business. Much more manageable without livestock." Halpen said with a smile on his face as he came and walked over to them

"He's mined the area." Ryder pointed out causing Rose and Donna to look at the gratings, noticing the small bombs while the Doctor continued to face Halpen, his eyebrows raised, mouth hanging open as his face was angled in the air.

"You're gonna kill it." Donna gasped

"They found that thing centuries ago beneath the northern glacier."

"Those pylons." The Doctor said to Donna

"In a circle. "The circle must be broken."" Rose whispered to Donna and the Doctor before taking a step back to the Doctor's side and talking to Halpen angrily

"You dampened the telepathic field, stopping the Ood from connecting for 200 years." She snapped

"And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here. I expected better." Halpen said through his teeth ignoring Rose's statements

"My place is at your side, sir." Sigma stated as he held his translator ball, moving back to his side

"Still subservient. Good Oo—" He said with a smile, unable to finish his sentence, something pushing it's way up his throat, Rose seeming to be the only one who noticed along with Sigma

"If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?" Donna asked standing next to the Doctor who was looking at the brain again, Rose frowning over at Halpen who was worriedly grasping his head, the gun wavering out in front of him.

"Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt. The subconscious reaching out." The Doctor stated as his eyebrows moved into a raised position, each one of them turning to face Ryder who continued the Doctor's line of through

"But the process was too slow, had to be accelerated. You should never have given me access to the controls, Mr Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company. And I succeeded."

"Yes. Yes, you did." Halpen smiled before pushing Ryder of the railing, causing him to be absorbed into the brain, Rose and the Doctor leaning over the side, but neither one of them could reach him

"You... murdered him." Donna shouted

"Very observant, Ginger." Halpen smiled before raising the gun again, causing the Doctor to move Donna from the line of sight, angling himself in front of Rose and Donna "Now then, can't say I've ever shot anyone before..." He said before wrenching slightly "can't say I'm gonna like it, but, uh, it's not exactly a normal day, is it? Still..." He smiled before holding up his gun to fire

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Sigma asked, taking a step closer to Halpen.

"I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks."Halpen laughed, but Sigma simply moved in front of the Doctor and his companion, holding out a glass towards him

"Please have a drink, sir." Sigma said again just so the Doctor placed his hand on Sigma's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't get hurt.

"If- if you're gonna stand in their way, I'll shoot you too." Halpen snapped, he was having trouble specking the last words, almost talking in slow motion but Rose watched as Sigma continued to talk to his master, his translator ball lighting up, his head moving as he continued to speak

"Please have a drink, sir."

"Have-have you... poisoned me?" Halpen panicked

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir."

"What is that stuff?" The Doctor asked with a frown on his face

"Ood-graft suspended in a biological compound." Sigma said as he turned around to face the Doctor while Rose and Donna continued to look over at Halpen who was looking decidedly unwell.

"What the hell does that mean?" Halpen said shaking with pain, hand on his forehead

"Oh dear." Rose voiced gently, moving to the Doctor's side, Donna looking at her as she once again was shocked by the knowledge Rose possessed.

"Tell me!" Halpen yelled

"Funny thing, the subconscious. Takes all sorts of shapes. It came out in the red-eye as revenge. It came out in the rabid Ood as anger. And then there was patience. All that intelligence and mercy focused on Ood Sigma." The Doctor said gently, admiring Ood Sigma who was blinking gently as he looked over at his master "How's the hair loss, Mr Halpen?" The Doctor said happily for the man in front of him to grab hold of his hair which fell out in his hand, his eyes wide with terror, the pain becoming almost too much

"What have you done?" He asked, fear present in his voice, his question aimed at the group.

"Oh, they've been preparing you for a very long time." Rose said softly with a smile "And now you're standing next to the Ood brain." She said again, taking another step closer "Mr Halpen, can you hear it? Listen." She said motioning towards her ear, Donna knowing she was talking about the song. Halpen shaking as he moved his body towards the brain, finally hearing the unsettling song of captivity.

"What have you-I'm... not—" Halpen tried to say but Sigma simply stepped out of the way. Halpen dropping the gun in the process which meant Rose could kick it out of the way. Ignoring the man who was gripping his head and crying out in agony. He pulled at his scalp and it fell away from his scalp revealing an Ood head underneath, tentacles coming out of his mouth. Rose grimacing slightly at the site, Donna gapping at the whole things, her eyes wide, mouth hanging open in misbelieve. The Doctor having his own eyebrows raised and mouth open

"They-they turned him into an Ood?" Donna whispered as she spoke over to the Doctor

"Yup." The Doctor chimed, his eyebrows staying in the place they were before, his lips curling around his teeth while his head nodded

"He's an Ood." Donna voiced again, still not quite able to believe it

"We noticed." Rose smiled gently as she too did not remove her eyes from Ood Halpen, who was now making a strange gurgling noise and coughing up his secondary brain.

"He has become Ood-kind and we will take care of him." Sigma voice as he turned back around to them. Donna simply sighed, her hands going to her head as she shook it before looking back towards the Doctor and Rose

"It's weird, being with you. I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore."

"It's better that way. People who know for certain tend to be like Mr Halpen." The Doctor chimed deeply before being interrupted by a loud beeping "Oh!" He chimed before jumping to the railings, leaning over and flicking a switch turning off the detonation packs "That's better. And now... Ood Sigma, will you allow me the honour?" The Doctor asked with a smile as he turned to face the Ood.

"It is yours, Doctor"

"Oh yes!" The Doctor cried happily who was smiling over at him, his head shaking in excitements as he turned around and started playing with the equipment, powering the field, all the while talking to them "Stifled for over 200 years but not anymore. The circle is broken. The Ood can sing!" He muttered before the field around the brain shut off, the song being heard by everyone. Rose face turning into one of such joy, her eyes sparkling with excitement while Donna's lips turned into a smile as she heard the Ood singing

"I can hear it!" She cried ecstatic while Sigma raised his arms, joyous that he could finally sing.

The group had finally made it back to the TARDIS for the Ood to be standing with them in a semi- circle just outside of the TARDIS, Donna smiling with her hands in her pockets, the Doctor holding a small smirk on his face, Rose looking at them gently

"The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies. Everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home." The Doctor smiled

"We thank you, Doctor-Rose-Donna, friends of Ood-kind. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you." Sigma voiced, the other Ood looking on

"Oh-I've-I've sorta got a song of my own, thanks." The Doctor said cocking his head towards the TARDIS and then down to Rose who was smiling up at him. She grasped hold of his hand and they both smiled over at Ood Sigma who seemed to smile slightly at their interaction

"I think your song must end soon."

"Meaning?" The Doctor asked, his face falling slightly

"Every song must end."

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded, the eerie turn of the conversation leaving before he turned to Donna "Um, what about you? Do you still want to go home?"

"No. Definitely not." Donna smiled causing Rose to beam over at her, while the Doctor smiled turning back towards the Ood

"Then we'll be off." He smiled for the Ood to all raise their hands

"Take this song with you."

"We will." Rose smiled

"Always." The Doctor said to them kindly

"And know this, Doctor-Rose-Donna, you will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Doctor-Donna, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever." Sigma voiced for the Doctor and Donna to walk back into the TARDOS and dematerialise leaving the Ood singing.


	11. Jack

Jack

Today had already seen the three of them releasing and saving the Ood from captivity. They had broken the circle of pylons which had produced a wave of electrical energy, stopping the kind and trusting race from singing. Rose had managed to escape some hand cuffs and freeing her friends from the advancing Ood, her wrist badly damaged in the process, meaning she had a bandage which was securely placed around her wrist. They had made their way back to the TARDIS and instead of continuing on their adventures they had decided to take a rather relaxing lazy afternoon in the TARDIS. They had already eaten lunch on a distant holiday planet called Profainien 2, admiring the two moons which were lit up by the close sun, the warmth of the planet causing them to enjoy the small amount of time they had spent there. Time spent wandering around the small streets, looking at trinkets and jewellery while they waited for their table.

But after gorging themselves with exquisite food Rose found herself sitting on the Captains chair with her feet resting on the console with an Advanced Physic's text book in her hand, a pencil placed in her hair, Donna engulfed in a heat magazine next to her while the Doctor was simply absentmindedly tinkering with the TARDIS, the loud and constant humming from the TARDIS engulfing the large dome ceiling with life, the simple noises of pages turning in a magazine, the scratching of lead on paper or the tweaking or clicking of dials and wiring being altered.

But Rose had just placed her pencil in her mouth before everything in her body ran cold. The sensation running from her mind all the way down to her toes, causing her too shiver. The Doctor's eyes simply rose to his wife before going back to his work. Rose removed the pencil from her mouth and placed it back into her hair concentrating on the constant feeling of pure emotion in the back of her mind, she frowned slightly before falling back into her mind. An overwhelming sense of sadness filled her mind. The feeling of pain and despair, the feeling of total and utter sorrow crammed her mind with a great sense of loss. Rose placed her hand to her forehead, her hearts sinking in her chest as the emotions filled her being. She had never experienced anything like this amount of emotion transfer. Rose had a connection to her husband and they were frequently connecting themselves together, weather it was a simple task of showing their emotions to each other, or weather they wanted a sense of closeness, knowing that when both of them could feel the other in their minds comforted them considering everything they had gone through. But she knew her husband wasn't feeling like this, she also knew the TARDIS was content, even if she was a bit miffed with the Doctor tinkering with her systems. But something was afloat, the feeling in her mind didn't feel like the Doctor and the TARDIS. It felt like something different. Like a small tremor in time, the feeling that something was calling out to anyone listening, the feeling travelling along time and space.

But Rose shook herself from her mind and looked around at her surroundings. Donna was still engrossed in her magazine, reading up on Katie price who had once again gotten herself engaged to some Italian model while the Doctor was still facing them across the way. His figure looking down at the console around the central column, both of them unaware of Rose's sudden unease. But once again Rose shivered causing her to have her mouth hanging open while her eyebrows were in a frown, her unease and worry finally settling in her stomach causing her to close her text book and talk over to her husband with a frown on her face

"Can you feel that?" Rose voiced, causing the Doctor to look up at her, his hands still present on the console while Donna had flipped down a corner of her magazine. The TARDIS's hum suddenly changing pitch

"Feel what?" The Doctor asked slightly puzzled, one of his eyebrows raised, his head shaking to the side slightly as he looked over at his wife who was perched on the edge of her seat, her eyebrows raised, mouth open, her back deadly straight, her eyes focused on a point in the distance as she concentrated on what she was feeling. Wondering why both his wife and ship could feel what they were feeling and he could not.

"That" She said motioning towards her head which caused Donna to loose interest and go back to her magazine while the Doctor then fell back into his mind, his own face turning into a frown. His uncertainty and unknowing getting the better of him

"You're right what is that?" The Doctor voiced but suddenly Rose had a sudden wave of familiarity, the feeling she got whenever she was only with someone she knew. Someone she knew better than anyone else besides her husband.

"It's Jack!" Rose voiced worried, her realisation shocking her to the core. The Doctor simply rising to his full height, knowing the implications and seriousness of the situation

"You sure?" The Doctor asked again, his eyebrows in a frown, his head angled down towards her, the sudden shift in the conversation had caused Donna to remove her magazine from her face and look over at the Doctor and his wife.

"Positive, something's happened Doctor" Rose expressed confidently. The Doctor simply nodded before turning from his wife and flicking switches and pulling dials while Rose joined him, her concentration and determination on arriving at their destination present in her features, the constant feeling of total grief always present in her mind.

"What are you two clowns up too?" Donna asked as she swayed from her roost on the chair, her face showing one of a frown

"Rose can feel something, something in her mind which is not me or the TARDIS" The Doctor continued to say as he bolted around the console, Rose and the Doctor once again in sync

"What do you mean 'you'?" Donna asked, confusion present on her features

"Me and the Doctor are connected by this sort of connection, a connection which binds our two souls together in time and space. Connects are minds together so we can feel each other always, sense each others emotions, know what their thinking and send thoughts across it" Rose voiced as she flicked switches embedded in the coral panel

"Can anyone be linked like this?" Donna asked again

"No" The Doctor said shaking his head "Which is the troubling thing. A connection like this is only formed between two telepathic beings. Two people who share a deep understanding and a strong emotion for each other which forms the link"

"Like love" Donna said standing from her position

"Exactly" Rose smiled, taking a brief look up to Donna

"Me and Rose are connected to each other in so many ways are connection cannot be easily broken. After all she was calling out to me via our link for 10 years. I didn't really have a connection like this with my wife back on Gallifrey" The Doctor stated, his eyes never leaving the console

"But this Jack...?" Donna said over to them

"Is a man very close to me, he's rather like my brother than my friend. But he is not telepathic. Something terribly wrong must have happened which has caused the tremor for me to hear and pick up" Rose said just as the TARDIS shuddered to a halt. Rose and the Doctor grabbed their coats in a hurry pulling them on as they left the door, Donna having to run to keep up with them. Donna looked around at her surroundings. A large open space, a monumental large pillar of metal and a large community centre lining the sides. A place she was familiar with as Cardiff. Donna shook her head in bewilderment, her mouth hanging open before she moved her eyes over to her friend's forms which were slowly disappearing around a corner. She looked at her surroundings again before running after her companions.

Rose and the Doctor were hurrying towards the wall which was placed by a staircase of stairs next to the harbour, the water lapping up against the pillars as the Doctor and his wife walked determinedly towards the wall. Rose quickly pressed a button which enabled the door to eject itself into view. Donna finally having caught up, her mouth hanging open at the sight in front of her. Rose turned the handle and quickly strode into the building. She walked past a desk and into a metal elevator. Donna looked at her before she pressed the 'B' button and she felt the elevator move. The elevator doors once again pinged open revealing a large metal shaped clog door spinning away, the alarms blearing while it moved. The Doctor and Rose impatiently jumping on their feet before Rose leaned forward through the door and walked through it. She skipped up some stairs, her eyes concerned and worried for her to come face to face with two people she knew and loved very well.

Captain Jack Harkness, a large and well built man with brown hair, a strong chin and high cheek bones was looking at her completely deflated, the love and flirtatious sparkle which constantly shone in his eyes had been extinguished causing Rose's hearts to drop. His world war two coat was not present leaving his pale blue shirt and his braces.

Ianto Jones, a shy but very perceptive young man who was wearing a clean and professional suit was also looking over at her, his face was soft and pale, his blue eyes large and full of grief as he looked over at her with a frown, mirroring the expression of his boy friend.

"Rose?" Jack said barley audible his voice breaking slightly as he took in the comforting and gentle look on the woman who meant so much to him face. He took in the encouraging and loving expression she held on her face and he couldn't stop the tears and the heartbreaking sobs which exploded from his heart and his mind. Rose simply smiled a weak upsetting smile, her head slightly to the left

"Oh Jack" She whispered before taking a few large strides and engulfing the man she cherished so much into a hug. Her arms moving around his shoulder as he placed his head in the crook of her neck, his body wrenching with sobs and all Rose could do was rub his back, whispering soothing and kind words in his ear while Donna and the Doctor looked on sadly, knowing the ex time agent was in good hands.

It had taken another 10 minutes for the captain to finally calm down, causing Rose and her husband's worry to increase. Rose pulled away from her friend and looked over at him, her hands still firmly placed on his shoulders. Jack sniffed slightly before looking up at Rose whose fringe was hanging loosely over her face while she held a comforting smile on her face.

"You ok?" Rose asked gently, her voice soft and comforting. Jack simply smiled, nodding his head, rubbing his nose against the back of his hand while Rose rubbed her thumb across his high cheek bone whipping the tear stains across his cheeks.

"I will be" Jack managed to say pulling away slightly. Rose moving her hands back towards her own, her eyes soft as she looked over at her shoulder towards her husband who was looking on in worry as he watched the retreating form of his best friend. He caught Rose's eye and showed her his feelings of sadness and worry for his friend via their link. Rose slowly walked up a few of the steps and in to the TORCHWOOD hub, her friends following her. They had walked into the main area. Computers littering the open area, lights flashing and blinking into life, a rounded staircase present around the ceiling leading up to Jack's office and the briefing room. Ianto had disappeared during Jack's moment of weakness and made mugs of coffee, following them up the stairs as they followed Jack, awaiting the reason and discussion to why Jack and Ianto were so emotional.

Rose walked into the room to find a long dark wooden desk littering the middle of the room while chairs were either side of the wooden table. Concrete walls present either side as the group filled the room. Jack sat with a downcast posture while Donna sat next to him. Rose and The Doctor sat next to each other, looking at each other in the eyes as they perched on their chairs. Ianto placing mugs of steaming coffee in front of them. Jack having the usual, Donna having an exquisite cup of coffee while Rose and the Doctor enjoyed a cup of tea just the way they liked it. The Doctor and Rose trying to make general conversation, trying to engage Jack and Ianto into the conversation but their hearts and minds seemed to be in a different place. Rose was cradling her mug of tea while she looked at the warm liquid, her hearts heavy with sadness while her husband looked down at her with worry. He grasped hold of her hand and she looked up at him, her eyes heavy with emotion as she looked at him. The Doctor moved his lips into a small smile before placing their clasped hands together.

"Brilliant mug of joe Ianto" Donna chimed happily as she placed her now empty mug to the table, Ianto only smiling a small smile

"What happened?" Rose voiced, finally having enough of the sombre mood, needed to know how she could help her fiends. Jack simply shrunk further into his chair

"Jack, its not good to keep it all locked up you know, you need to talk to someone" The Doctor stated causing Jack to look up at him, who knew his friend was right, but it also caused Rose to shriek back slightly.

"You're right" Jack said nodding, bringing in a huge lungful of air

"I'm always right" The Doctor joked with a large smile, Rose elbowing his in the ribs, muttering to him for being rude. The Doctor simply rubbing his ribs through his suit jacket, Jack smiling at the pair of them. Jack looked over at Donna who was rolling her eyes over at her friends as they continued to bicker. The Doctor complaining about why Rose had elbowed him, while Rose was telling him to be more considerate. Jack was smiling over at them, loving the fact that even after all this time they could still act like they always did. Their relationship was stronger than it had ever been, their love shining through the things they said, by the things they did. Donna was looking over at Jack who was looking over at the pair of them, an adoring smile on his face as he watched his two closest friends who deserved everything they had in front of them.

"Brilliant... isn't it" Donna said as she looked at Jack who moved his head to face Donna.

"What is?" Jack questioned. Donna simply smiled before cocking her head towards the Doctor and Rose who were now laughing and joking with each other, completely oblivious to what the other people were doing

"I have to live with that nearly everyday" Donna started with a smile "I'm not complaining. This Doctor is so much happier than the last time I met him. After all he had just lost Rose." Donna said smiling a sad smile, Jack looking back to the table knowing what she meant "But looking at them now seeing what the pair of them are like with each other I'm so glad they finally managed to find each other" Donna said to him. Donna noticing the things they could not. Jack simply turned around to see that the Doctor and Rose were now trying to defend themselves from wandering hands for Jack to finally smile and laugh at them to stop it.

"Alright, ill tell you" Jack smiled, causing Rose and the Doctor to finally face them, smiles on their faces, Rose having her arms wrapped around the Doctor's arms, whose hands were clasped together placed on the table top. Rose had her head rested on the Doctor's shoulder as he had one of his eyebrows raised, a smirk on his face as he looked over at Jack. Their small plan having worked. He winked over at Rose who had her tongue poking between her teeth.

"You can tell us in your own time" Rose said gently as she looked over at Ianto who had his own smile on her face.

"It was my brother" Jack started. "Grey was using my friend John against me. Blackmailing me to give myself up. They had planted 25 nuclear bombs beneath the surface of Cardiff, exploding them one by one causing havoc to ensure around Cardiff. Gwen rushed off to the police station, Ianto and Toshiko going to the unstable nuclear power station"

"Weevils began to exit the sewers" Ianto started

"Weevils?" The Doctor voiced

"Humanoid looking creatures with sharp teeth, grainy skin. We try to keep them locked up in the sewers. Very dangerous if in contact with humans" Jack voiced "Rose met them only for a short time but it seemed to cause them some distressing amounts of pain" Jack finished, just for the Doctor to frown and look over at his wife. Rose simply smiled slightly before returning her eyes back to her husbands.

"We believe or more I thought the reason they could become agitated when they were in my presence was because I was very time sensitive. They were pained by the disruptions in the space time rift which has been pulling them through the rift that travels through Cardiff." Rose said intelligently, the Doctor nodding as he understood the concept.

"Do they just wonder the streets?" Donna asked with worry, Jack simply smiled at her gently while shaking his head

"They live mainly in the sewers. Their primary food source is there but they do wander to the surface and they have brutally attacked humans and eaten them before"

"But their activity seems to be increasing due to reasons we don't understand" Ianto informed causing the Doctor and Rose to frown over at him. "But when we study their behaviour they seemed to be very territorial and they seemed to attack when their homes are threatened"

"Can the reason they are becoming more aggressive and curious is because they are running out of territory?" The Doctor asked, Rose now holding on to his hand which was lying on the table in front of them

"Maybe but we don't know. They like to live in dark and damp conditions which make the sewers a perfect place, but there are so many of them we cannot risk going down there" Jack said concerned. The Doctor and Rose simply nodded in understanding while Donna moved her head, her mouth hanging open to everyone who was speaking.

"Can you communicate with them? Telling them you mean no harm?" Donna asked

"Unfortunately not. They have a very low level of language we don't even know if they are able to talk to anyone" Ianto said to them

"But however when I did meet them last time I was curious about weather they spoke telepathically." Rose informed looking up to her husband who was looking at her with understanding.

"I'm not being funny but what does this have to do with Grey?" Donna asked

"Oh come now Donna, everything is important when we talk about things like this" The Doctor chimed, his eyebrows rising from their neutral position into a raised position, his mouth hanging open in protest while Jack and Rose smiled over at him.

"Anyway" Jack said dragging out his words "Things got messy, Gwen was trying to warn people that the weevils were on the loose and the nuclear plant went into melt down meaning Ianto and Tosh couldn't stay there. They were struggling to get past the weevils which had been brought to the surface meaning Owen who had been killed, brought back to life via a glove making him the king of the weevils. I was sent back in time due to Johns Vortex manipulator so I was stuck in the morgue of TORCHWOOD, not knowing that Tosh had been shot by my brother while Owen was stuck in the plant. Own died due to the radiation but Tosh was slowly dying in the infirmary. Gwen and Ianto had found me again but by the time we found the trail of Tosh's blood she was almost gone. She died in my arms only moments later" Jack said. His voice slowly dropping, his hearts becoming heavy, the sadness and grief falling into his heart once again. Rose and the Doctor suddenly looked at each other sadly as they knew what this meant. Rose feeling the brunt of the emotion as she had met and known the pair of them quite well during her short stays at TORCHWOOD.

"What about Gwen? Is she alright?" Rose asked, The Doctor looking down at her slightly worried, his other hand resting on the top of hers as she looked worried and panicked over at Jack

"She's ok Rose. She's with Rhys" Jack said reaching over and clasping hold of her hand which wasn't encased by the Doctor's, a small smile was present on his features. Rose nodded her head a weight falling from her shoulders knowing at least one of them was ok.

"What are you going to do now?" The Doctor asked weakly, looking over at Jack who was looking down at the table.

"We need to sort out their things" Jack said sadly

"We can stay and help" The Doctor said, causing Rose to look at him curiously not expecting him to say that "monitor the rift activity, monitor alien movements while you sort yourselves out" The Doctor said to him.

"If you don't mind" Jack said over to them. Rose and the Doctor simply smiled and nodded to them. A depressing and upsetting mood had overcome the group of them. Rose understanding what Jack and Ianto were going through. After all Tosh and Gwen had been the ones to help her last time. Rose solving a problem which was causing Owen some frustration. Even though she was someone outside of their group they had all made her feel welcome. They had all helped her and now thinking about a TORCHWOOD without them upset her. Thinking about coming to visit Jack without them here was causing Rose some sadness. Looking over at the depressed posture and feelings of Jack made things even worst. She wanted her happy go lucky Jack back. The man who she could joke with, laugh with and generally talk to him about matters which were bothering her. But right now her concerns were helping him and she was so glad the Doctor had volunteered in letting them stay and help.

The first job on their list was to sort out their flats. To sort out their belongings and sell their things. Ianto and Jack had volunteered in doing that while The Doctor went straight to the computers. Rose rolled her eyes as she watched her husband turn into a big kid while Rose grasped hold of Donna's arm and moved her over to the cleaning cupboard, the pair of them trying to remove the blood stains from the floor. They were currently on their hands and knees, both of them scrubbing in silence as Rose found herself lost in her own sadness and grief. The effect and impact of loosing two very intelligent and brilliant people came crashing down on her hearts. Her eyes were filled with excess water as they scrubbed at Tosh's blood which was on the floor. Donna having noticed her sudden change in emotions and she became concerned for her friend

"You ok?" Donna asked, Rose simply smiled slightly and nodded

"I'm fine, it's just being here without Tosh and Owen seems slightly unreal" Rose said to her sadly.

"Were you close to them?" Donna asked, Rose simply smiled slightly

"While I was looking for the Doctor I came to visit TORCHWOOD every now and then, wanting to see Jack, needed some sense of comfort and all of them had given it to me. Tosh and Owen letting me in with open arms, comforting me, supporting me and we became close friends. Now hearing that they gone causes my hearts to feel heavy. Both of them were such brilliant people and now knowing that they are gone and not coming back makes me so upset. I can't even imagine how hard this is for Jack and Ianto" Rose said, her voice full of emotion, her voice breaking slightly and a single tear falling from her eyes. Donna looked over at Rose and smiled at her gently before pulling her into a hug as she comforted the other lady who was slowly trying to compose herself as she over came the shock and the grief of loosing two of her close friends.

The Doctor was watching from the sidelines as he looked over at his wife who was being comforted by Donna. He knew how hard this must be for her. After all he had seen how close she was with the pair of them. But his hearts were jumping out to her. She had to push her own emotions and feelings of sorrow and grief deep down inside her as she had to remain strong and comforting for Jack. He needed her right now more than anything and so she needed to be strong. She needed to show him that everything was going to be ok even if it meant locking up her own emotions. The Doctor knew then that he had to be there for her. So she could lean on him for support. So she could talk to him, receive the comfort she needs as she struggled with her own loss.

So the Doctor was trying to shift through thousands of files and programs which needed to be deciphered and de coded if they were ever going to get into Tosh's computer. She was clever. Very clever. Making the Doctor to fall at most of the hurdles making him frustrated. He had placed his glasses onto his nose as he looked down at the monitors in front of him. He ducked so he was sitting on his knees and pulled out the sonic screwdriver from his blazer pocket and placed it to the computer system. He switched on the device causing a blue light to be emitted from the tube, a buzzing noise falling to his ears. But his own frustration began to boil when he realised that plan of action wasn't going to happen either.

"AGH!" The Doctor sighed angrily which caused Rose to look up at him with a frown. She and Donna placed their buckets back into the cupboards having finished their job and walked over to him

"What's the matter?" Rose asked as she angled her body so she was facing him but her face looking at the computer screen. The Doctor was holding the keyboard in his hand, his eyebrows in a frown as he concentrated, raking his mind for ideas.

"This Toshiko is clever. She's deadlock sealed her computer so I can't use the sonic screwdriver on it, and deciphering all these codes and passwords is going to take me forever!" The Doctor whined causing Rose to smile slightly.

"Sounds like Tosh" Rose voiced sadly.

"I know I've met her before" The Doctor said smiling slightly which caused Rose to look up at him in shock

"What do you mean you've met her before!" Rose said to him shocked

"You remember the slitheen right?" The Doctor asked looking down at her, the keyboard placed back onto the desk. Rose simply nodding a small smile on her lips as she thought back to the incarnation she had met the Doctor in. "And you remember the genetically modified pig?" The Doctor asked again, Rose smiling up at him once again. "Well Tosh was the woman studying it"

"Ah, right" Rose voiced again. Jack and Ianto then striding through the room, both looking rather disheartened, their eyes puffy showing Rose and the Doctor how hard this must have been on them. Rose looked up at the Doctor sadly, the Doctor smiling a sad smile down at her while Jack and Ianto walked over to them.

"Well their flats are cleaned out, keys are returned and they have been reported dead" Jack voiced to them sadly. Rose simply grasped hold of his hand and squeezed it in comfort.

"It's all going to work out in the end Jack" Rose said to him comfortingly, Jack smiling over at her slightly just for Ianto and Jack to pull out some boxes.

"I really hope your right Rosie" Jack said barely a whisper before dropping Rose's hand and following Ianto back to his office. Rose watched as Jack left, her eyes filling with unshed tears as she looked at the broken man in front of her. Her hands moved to her mouth trying to stifle the sobs which were threatening to fall from her mouth. Fighting her emotions so she stayed strong for Jack, but as every second past she found it harder and harder and before she knew what was happening her cheeks were wet with tears; the Doctor had placed his arms around her form and moved her into his chest. His head resting on hers as he held her as she cried.

It had taken a little while for Rose to calm down but as soon as she had she pounded up the metal steps, taking two at a time as she stalked towards her friend. The Doctor and Donna watching her as she walked around the gratings. She shoved open the door and then looked right at Jack. Jack was sitting on one of his chairs; Ianto was completely out of sight while Jack had his head in his hands. Rose looked over at him and he suddenly snapped his head up towards her

"Rose... I didn't know you were standing there"

"It was a quite approach" Rose simply stated. Her eyes heavy and puffy from her crying

"You've been crying" Jack said to her. Rose simply smiled knowingly and nodded her head

"Glad you noticed"

"I'm sorry, I've been a bit distracted" Jack said standing up and walking over to his desk

"It's alright hun, you've been though a lot" Rose comforted as she watched Jack leaning on his desk, face facing the top, bottom half of his body leaning away from him. "It's going to take a lot of getting used too" But Rose jumped when Jack suddenly flung his hands up in the air in anguish. His computer screen went flying, papers floating to the floor as he shouted over to her.

"But what if I don't want to get used to it?" Jack yelled, his eyebrows in a frown, eyes looking right over at her "Tosh and Owen were brilliant. No one could replace them. Time after time I have to hire new people. Get them used to fighting aliens and I'm sick of it."

"Jack Please. Just stay calm" Rose said slightly taken a back. Her voice breaking as she watched her best friend act like this

"And why should I do that? The universe seems to hate me. I'm sick of the betrayal, sick of the lies, sick of having to fight for a better life when I have none of it. All I have is the heart ache and pain" Jack yelled pacing around his office yelling at her, flinging and pushing things in torture, his emotions getting the better of him

"Jack stop" Rose said teary

"Why? Why should I stop?" Jack yelled again, turning to face her to see her form shaking slightly, her eyes filled with unshed tears

"Because you're breaking my hearts" Rose said weakly, her hands going to her mouth, eyes closed as she sat back to the chair she had moved over too. Jack's face and hearts immediately softened. He took a few steps over to his friend and moved to sit next to her, his arms going around her as he pulled her into a hug. Her emotions and tears suddenly falling

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that"

"I know" Rose voiced "But I know what your going through. Everything your feeling right now is what I felt when I had been pulled away from the Doctor. I felt like giving up, to curl up and watch what the universe did around me. But I had to find the Doctor again. I had to because he was my reason of living. Jack you still have everything to live for. Ianto and Gwen need you. They need you to guide them, to help them. I need you. I need you more than I ever say, now more than ever and I can't bare seeing you like this" Rose said to him passionately. Her hand squeezing his as she spoke, trying to give him the best comfort and guidance she could. Jack simply looked at her. Of course she would be right. After everything she had been though this couldn't compare. Loosing people you care about most is an everyday occurrence but something still stung his heart.

"It's just, knowing what my brother said to me. Knowing that he blamed me for everything that happened. For him to hate me with such a passion my judgement was clouded, knowing that my brother was the reason for Tosh and Owen to die, I don't think I could ever get over such a blow as that" Jack said to Rose who was smiling over at him gently, listening to every word he said so she could find way to encourage and help him.

"Thing happen and they define the people we become. Grey had things done to him which clouded his heart and mind with hate. He didn't know what to do so he channelled all his pain, all his suffering to hatred for you to help him get through it. I know it's not what you want to hear but people deal with things differently.

"Your right. Of course you are but it doesn't get the image of Tosh smiling at me weakly as she died in my arms. Her eyes showing me so much love and devotion, so much happiness that I was there for her. The look in Grey's eyes as he told me about what happened, the way he struggled and looked at me as I placed the cloth over his mouth" Jack said, looking back down to the chair, eyes filling with tears "I can see it even now" he said barley above a whisper "Running into the hub, rushing up the stairs and noticing the trial of blood down the stairs. Everything in my body running cold. Calling her name, hoping she was alright but then I saw her. Lying there against the chair, her hand pressed to her stomach, blood rushing out of her wound. Gwen and Ianto come running as I call for them, rushing to her side as she looked at me weakly. Yelling for help. I remember grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into my arms, a soft smile on my lips while Gwen ducked to her other side. She was smiling at me. Her breathing weak, body heavy, but she continued to look at me. Gwen giving her another shot of morphine, Ianto talking about Owen at the plant. Tosh smiled over at Gwen and then she looked back up to me. Her head resting on my shoulder while I pressed my hand to her cheek. I was struggling to keep my emotions in check. A lump in my throat, eyes full of unshed tears as she continued to look at me, continued to stare at me as she left this earth. Gwen sobbing next to me; causing my own emotion to fall, my face scrunching up in such agony and pain, my sobs raking my body as I clung to her body closer to me. Ianto and Gwen not able to control their own emotions. All grieving for the loose of Owen and Toshiko" Jack explained. His emotions high and Rose found herself feeling her friends emotions. Her eyes were watering as she listened to the accurate account Jack was telling her "Even now, every time I close my eyes I can see her. I can see the look on her face, knowing the pain she was in and it makes me sick to know that my brother caused her death" Jack said before a few stray tears fell down his cheek again. Rose just smiled at him gently clasping her hand to his cheek, rubbing her thumb against the tears and whipping them away.

"Toshiko and Owen were two perfect people. Each of them knowing what to do in situations, knowing what you needed to hold onto. Each one of them being brilliant friends. I know Jack that even now it may look like things can never be the same again but you will move on. Get on with your life but they will never be forgotten, they will live on in your memories meaning the pair of them will forever be with you. As long as you hold them here" Rose smiled as she placed her hand to Jack's heart. Jack smiled at her weakly before nodding. Rose smiled over at him once again before pulling him into an embrace.

When Rose and Jack emerged from the room Rose noticed Ianto standing by one of the computers. He had the TORCHWOOD files open, looking at Owens. His face was downcast, his eyes staring intently on the computer image which held Owen. He was typing away on the keyboard, under a close eye from the Doctor who was still working at Tosh's old station. Jack had moved swiftly over to another surface, his mouth in a harsh line taking hold of Owens's things as he cleared his desk. Rose simply watching the pair of them sort out the tasks on their own, both of them lost in their grief. Rose standing next to Donna as they looked at them in sadness. Jack's eyes were full of unshed tears. He had placed Owens stethoscope and medical equipment in his hands before he had placed them into a box; he was looking up slightly as he tried to find it in his heart to pack them away. He then hugged Owens's lab coat to his chest, struggling to compose himself while Ianto at the same time was struggling with confirming Owens's death. Rose found herself pulling out another silver box and walking over to her husband's side. She thought it might be easier for Jack and Ianto if she placed Tosh's things away. The Doctor looking over at Rose sadly as she pulled one of the photo's from the stand. Rose smiled at it gently before looking up at the Doctor sadly who simply pressed a kiss to her forehead in comfort. Ianto struggling to log Owen out of the database for the last time. Jack having tears flowing down his cheeks as he finally locked the silver box for the final time. Jack whipped his cheeks and his nose before moving the box from its position. Ianto having brought up Toshiko's file. Tears now falling down his soft skin. Ianto continued to stare at the screen again. His breathing was becoming rapid as he tried to control his tears as he looked at the final box that was looking at him. But he suddenly clicked the box and closed his eyes with sorrow. Rose had finally finished packing away Tosh's things and moved it over next to the place Jack had placed Owen's things.

But suddenly the Doctor snapped his hands away from the keyboard on the computer he was working at as it suddenly flashed to life. His eyebrows were raised in shock as he looked at the young woman he recognised, knowing this was her final goodbye.

"Jack! Ianto" The Doctor yelled which caused his wife to snap her head over towards him and walk over to his side; the Doctor looked at her gently before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, hers going around his waist so her head was resting on his chest. Ianto and Jack had also walked over to them and listened as they watched Tosh talking to them.

"Ok. So... if you're seeing this, I guess it means, I'm... well, dead" Tosh said rambling slightly Jack and Ianto hanging off her every word, both of their eyes rather puffy from their built up emotions "Hope it was impressive! Not crossing the road or an incident with a toaster" She chimed causing Jack to let out a small laugh. Rose and the Doctor smiling slightly as they continued to watch Tosh. Rose now had her hand covering her mouth slightly as she continued to watch her friend. Her eyes filling with unshed tears, the Doctor rubbing his thumb against her as he tried to comfort her "I just wanted to say... it's OK. It really is. Jack, you saved me. You showed me all the wonders of the universe and... all those possibilities. And I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She said smiling. Jack was smiling slightly, his head looking into the distance as he watched, his eyes beginning to fill once again "Thank you. And Owen, you never knew." Rose began to look down, and the Doctor did not fail to notice Ianto and Jack looking extra sad, knowing that their insides had dropped once again "I love you." Tosh said with a smile which caused Jack to close his eyes with sadness, Rose moving closer into the Doctor's as she realised what this meant. The Doctor pulling her closer as she began to shed her unshed tears "All of you. And... I hope I did good." She smiled causing the three of her friends to smile through their tears, Rose watched as she reached forwards and hit a key, making her form fade away for the last time.

"Now we carry on." Jack stated, looking at Rose and her tear stained cheeks. He grasped hold of her hand and she smiled. Jack looked up at the Doctor who was still holding his wife and the time lord smiled over at his friend proud and comfortingly

"I don't think I can, not after this." Ianto managed to say through the lump in his throat.

"You can." Jack said moving his other arm to hug him, moving him closer as he pressed a kiss to his forehead "We all can. The end is where we start from." Jack said before he pulled Ianto into a proper hug and the Doctor did the same with Rose while Donna looked on at them sadly. 


	12. The beginnings of the next adventure

The beginnings of the next adventure

The Doctor and his companions had not been travelling for the last couple of days. Their major concern was sorting out and helping out at TORCHWOOD 3. The employees had dealt with a heavy blow, loosing two members of their team. Two people who had saved the planet on numerous times, two people had given their lives for what they believed in. The duo spending so much effort and passion on what they were doing. The pair of them having such an effect on their crew members it broke their hearts to think they were never coming back to the TORCHWOOD hub. Never hearing their voices or their laughs, never seeing their smiles or watching their excitement as something happened in their lives.

At this point in time Rose was standing with a bunch of paper work littering the piece of floor she had occupied. Her legs were bent over the top of each other at her side, her hair falling messily and wavy over her shoulder, the pencil she had placed in her hair earlier that week was now present in her mouth as she frowned down at the information in front of her. Ianto having to catch up on the numerous amounts of paper work, Rose through she would lend a hand. Donna had gone to Ianto and Jacks apartment and stayed the night while The Doctor and Rose were once again staying up, neither of them tired. So this was how Rose found herself on her own. Her husband having run out excitedly from the hub and towards his faithful companion, his time ship. Rose finally pulled her thoughts when she could hear the groan of ancient engines; a flashing light filled the dim room, the air around the materialising object started to whirl around in a small tornado causing Rose to flinch her eyes slightly as the wind dried out her eyes, the paper being flung all over the place causing Rose to sigh in frustration as her organised pattern of paper work was flung out of the window.

The door suddenly squeaked open and The Doctor suddenly leant his head out of the door. His hair in disarray, her face looking right up at her with a large smile on his face, his hand holding the door the other held the other door. The Doctor noticed Rose having too look around her and the hundreds of papers that was floating around her form as she tried to pile it high again.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked sweetly causing Rose to look up at him slightly; her shoulders slightly slouched as she clutched at the pieces of paper.

"What?"

"Can I borrow you for a second?" He asked her cheekily. Rose simply looked at him sceptically before looking back down at the paper, finally having enough. She sighed slightly before getting to her feet

"I don't see why not" Rose smiled over to him which caused her husband to beam over at her, his hand being held out towards her. She took it and the warmth warmed hers as the pair of them walked back into the now parked TARDIS. The Doctor let go of Rose hands before pressing a few buttons on the console, his posture excited and bouncy, while Rose continued to look at him sceptically. Rose walked up the slight incline of grating over to her husband who was still jumping around the console a look of scepticism on her face.

"What are you up to Doctor?" Rose asked him before stopping a little way from the coral panel. The Doctor simply looked up at her with a huge smile on his face as he continued to press buttons on the console.

"Well you know what you were saying about being able to feel something in the disruption of time or something" The Doctor said quickly while Rose tried to listen to him. She simply nodded her head over at him

"Yeah, but you could feel it too" Rose said to him confused slightly

"Exactly, that's where it got me stumped, but while I was studying the equipment at TORCHWOOD a thought came to me" The Doctor said as he stopped what he was doing having finally finished what he was doing and then walked over to the console screen, looking down at the screen. Rose frowned to herself slightly before walking over to her husband. She walked to his side and he angled himself slightly so he was facing her but so she could see the screen. Rose placed her hand on his side as the pair of them looked at the screen. Rose read the gallifreyan symbols which were spinning in front of her and a frown moved on to her features, the Doctor smiling down at her slightly, his fringe falling over his forehead.

"Well that can't be right" Rose said as she looked up at her husband.

"Well, that's exactly what I thought but I triple checked the results and that's what I got every time" The Doctor said while smiling at her, he moved his hand so it was resting on the side of the console, his body angled out slightly as he lent down further to the screen.

"So you're saying Jack is slightly telepathic" Rose asked as she looked up at the Doctor. The Doctor simply smiled slightly before shaking his head gently

"Your close but don't forget he used to travel on the TARDIS and he also lives on the rift" The Doctor said to her, not giving her the exact answer to see if she could work it out on her own.

"So he could be slightly connected to the TARDIS causing that link to travel to us, and due to the fact he lives on the rift makes that connection slightly stronger as it travels through those signals?" Rose asked again and that's when the Doctor smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Exactly" The Doctor voiced.

"But Doctor, what I still don't get is why Jack is connected to the TARDIS. I didn't know people without telepathy could connect to her in that way, and how he became that close with her" Rose said to him. The Doctor simply smiled at her before explaining to her what was going on.

"Well, it's pretty simply really, while Jack was travelling with us all those years ago he didn't really have a connection with the ship but he was very close to the pair of us. Specially you." The Doctor smiled "But while you were looking for me you grew even closer so you love him like a brother. The TARDIS picked up on that and in a comfort sort of way this small connection was made between the two of them so if anything happened you could pick up on it" The Doctor finished. Rose was listening intently on what he was saying and her features clouded with understanding.

"Now that makes sense" Rose smiled.

"See, I knew you would get it" The Doctor smiled before grasping hold of Rose's hand and bolting towards the door. "Come on then, let's give TORCHWOOD's equipment some Time Lord spunk" He smiled before the pair of them laughed as they bolted through the squeaky doors of their home and into the TORCHWOOD layer.

Donna had woken up to find Ianto and Jack drinking a hot cup of coffee, a steaming mug still on the tray as she walked over to them. Jack was smiling over to her while he pulled out the seat next to him and patted her to sit next to him. Donna whipped her eyes with her hands as she tried to remove the sleep from her eyes while she yawned slightly.

"Sleep well?" Jack asked with a smile as he lifted his mug of coffee to his lips. Donna simply smiled at him again, nodding her head as she moved her hand through her thick mob of fiery red hair

"Very well thanks" She chimed happily, before clasping her hand over her mouth as another yawn emerged over her form. "I wonder if spaceman got any sleep" Donna chimed during her yawn. Ianto and Jack simply chuckled slightly

"I doubt it... The Doctor never slept while we were travelling" Jack smiled, for Donna to simply look at him open mouthed

"You used to travel with the Doctor?" Donna asked him. Jack simply laughed

"Of course, how else would I know him" Jack smiled. Donna simply smirked slightly and nodded her head

"Fair point, it's just I never though he would leave you behind" Donna voiced.

"It wasn't his choice, he had too" Jack smiled just for Donna to give him a confused look, Jack chuckled "Some sort of timey whimey things" Jack voiced before he looked at his watch. His eyes bulged before he chugged down his coffee down his throat "And we better get going, after all I have no idea how much mess the pair of them have made" He smiled before picking up his keys and the three of the strode from the apartment and towards the TORCHWOOD black jeep. It was only a 10 minute drive back to the hub and they arrived in no time. Jack pressed the button Donna had seen Rose press earlier the day before and walked through the door after them. They arrived at the hub to see the Doctor and Rose tinkering with the equipment. Both of them laughing and smiling as if they had been up all night. Donna looked around to see the TARDIS had been parked in the centre of the room, the door slightly ajar due to a rather thick wire travelling from the ancient time ship to the computers of TORCHWOOD.

Rose was currently lying on her back underneath a computer terminal. Her hair was flattened around her as she had the sonic screwdriver present in her mouth, her hands twisting and fiddling with different wires underneath the console. While the Doctor had his thick rimmed glasses present on the edge of his nose as he leaned towards the computer screen, writing loads of new computer codes as he adjusted to capacity and efficiency of the computer.

"You nearly done Rose?" The Doctor asked, his face looking down at the jean cladded legs of his wife. Her feet still in a pair of black converses. One of her legs were bent as her foot was flat on the floor, the other was lying loosely on the floor.

"Only a few more wires need to be plugged in hun" Rose voiced before the Doctor snapped his head towards Donna who was talking to the two of them

"Don't you ever sleep?" She snapped, her hands out to the side while Jack and Ianto smiled

"What's the point of sleeping when there are things to do" The Doctor chimed happily while Rose moved her head and looked over at them, her eyes not able to retrieve all the information so their figures were upside down.

"Did you sleep well Donna?" She asked, her hands still holding the wires to the computer

"Yeah, thanks" Donna chimed while Jack walked over to the Doctor's side and looked at what he was doing.

"Please don't tell me you're doing what I think your doing" Jack said to him with a smile

"Ok" The Doctor chimed before going back to what he was doing.

"Ok what Doctor?"Jack asked with a frown on his face, his world war two coat still present on his figure

"Well you told me not to tell you" The Doctor said causing Donna and Rose to laugh slightly. Rose rolled her eyes before pulling herself clear of the console and then sitting up. She got to her feet and pulled a cloth from her husbands coat and whipped her greasy hands on the towel.

"Don't worry; we've not done anything drastic. Your computer systems have been improved, we have installed some gallifreyan technology to this terminal so Rift activity will be easier to measure and you can estimate obscure activity more easily than before" Rose smiled

"Your computers capacity and efficiency has also increased dramatically, and you can pick up alien technology and activity" The Doctor chimed while pulling of his glasses and standing to his full height.

"You did this all for us?" Jack asked in misbelieve

"Your family Jack, and considering their is now only 3 of you, you need all the help you can get" Rose smiled while pressing her hand to his arm, a smile spreading across his face in pure happiness

"Thank you" He said to them quietly and engulfed the pair of them into a large embrace. So that's how Donna and her friends stayed for the next couple of days. They remained at TORCHWOOD to help them get on their feet. Helping to clear out desks, offices and repair or enhance different technology. But Rose was still a little disappointed she hadn't seen Gwen of yet, but she was going to give her some space and she knew she was in good hands as she was with her fiancée Rhys. But one day Rose and the Doctor was looking at different things on the computer when something flashed up at the Doctor

"Oh... what's that then?" The Doctor cried happily as he looked down at the computer. One of his eyebrows was raised while his mouth was pursed into an O shape. Rose simply smiled to herself as she looked at her husband and then moved over to his side slightly. Ianto and the rest of them had heard the Doctor's outcry and they all walked over to the two Time Beings in curiosity. Rose and the Doctor along with the rest of them looked at the information being shown on the screen and Rose and the Doctor leaned in further with frowns on their faces as they looked at it

"Oh, now that is interesting" Rose voiced

"What is? What's going on?" Donna chimed. But before anyone could say anything a ringing noise was picked up. Everyone looked over at Rose who was pulling a mobile phone from her pocket and looked at who was ringing her. The Doctor was still deeply engrossed in the information being shown to him. Rose smiled to herself slightly when she realised Martha was calling her. She clicked the green phone button on her mobile before lifting it too her ear.

"Hello" Rose voiced with a smile on her face slightly

"_Rose, hey... oh I'm so glad I caught hold of you"_ Martha said over the phone

"It's not a problem, how can I help?" Rose asked.

"_Ah, well, I actually need the Doctor... sorry" _Martha voiced. Rose suspected something that even though Martha and Rose had cleared the air between the pair of them, Rose knew Martha was still jealous of her. Rose was ok with it, she was used to things like that, the feeling of being second best compared to the Doctor, she was used to it, she knew the Doctor didn't see her like that but she was constantly trying to prove her worth to the universe but deep down it still hurt when she was over looked.

"It's ok, I'll just pass you over" Rose said into the phone before moving it from her ear and holding it out to the Doctor who immediately lifted his head and looked at the phone and then to Rose. He straightened his posture and looked back at the phone "It's for you" Rose said with a smile again and the Doctor took the phone.

"Hello?" The Doctor voiced in confusion

"_Doctor. It's Martha... and I need you" _


	13. The Sontaran Stratagem Part 1

The Sontaran Stratagem

The three of them swiftly left TORCHWOOD base making sure to say there goodbyes. it felt slightly surreal to Rose as she was travelling back in the TARDIS considering they hadn't been into space for the last fortnight. She gave Jack a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going over to Ianto asking for him to look out for Jack and they would see them soon. Rose was the last one in; she stayed by the door for a little while, looking over at Jack. She smiled over at him before closing the squeaky door behind her. She pulled up her sleeves and walked up the ramp towards the console where Donna and the Doctor were bickering as usual while her husband was sorting out the TARDIS preparing her for flight. Rose simply smiled to herself and started helping the Doctor, the pair of them having got into a routine when it came to flying the TARDIS.

"What do you mean Martha Jones called you?" Donna exclaimed; The Doctor simply looked at her with a frown on his face as he looked up at her, his blue suit hugging his figure tightly while Donna's jacket was simply keeping her warm. Rose continued to fly the TARDIS while the Doctor spoke over to Donna.

"She left her phone number on Rose's phone, so if she was ever in trouble she could call me, simple as that" The Doctor said to her before he finished the flight. The TARDIS began to materialize between two buildings. The Doctor rushed over to the door and pulled it open before looking behind him and then over his shoulder, taking one look at Martha and stepping out of the TARIDS. Donna was walking slowly towards him, taking in his bemused expression, his mouth hanging open, eyebrows raised while Rose simply walked from the room in hope of finding her coat, a habit she had picked up that she no longer went anywhere without it.

Rose knew it was stupid. She knew all the conflicting thoughts swimming around her mind were stupid and pathetic. But Rose couldn't seem to get rid of them. She found herself walking away from the entrance of the TARDIS, her head downcast, looking at the golden grating while her fringe fell over her face. Her hands were clutching her TARDIS key as she walked towards the bedroom she shared with her husband. Since she had been travelling with the Doctor again Rose knew her life was complete. She had the man she loved back, she could live the life she wanted with him and everything was perfect. But recently on adventures they had been on something was bothering her. Something in the back of her head was nagging at her, causing her thoughts to become erratic and painful. Things swimming around her head that she thought she would never think. She thought she was ineffective compared to the Doctor, thinking that she could never be as smart and intelligent as he is, and she didn't believe him when he told her she was. Her insecurities coming to the surface, her eyes and mind always embedded into one of the advanced subject text books, looking over the words, but already knowing the answer. She felt like she had to prove herself to the universe, to tell people where her place was because she had been searching for it for almost ten years. Trying to find the time she belonged in, in the time and place where her heart was at rest. But Rose found herself constantly fighting for her place at the Doctor's side. Always fighting for his love and attention because she feared if she did not he would leave her. But knowing what Martha had felt for her husband made her concerned. She was worried the woman still felt that way for her husband, she was worried that The Doctor would notice, knowing that Martha would not be as clingy as she was and would rather travel with her, causing Rose to try and make a life for herself back on earth, her mind fogged with so many memories of her mother and Mickey, the two people she hadn't seen for almost 12 years. She knew that he would never do that to her after everything that had happened to them; after the incident on the Valiant her life had gotten a whole lot harder and complicated.

Rose suddenly shook her head from her dark and dangerous thoughts and flew into the room which was in front of her. The bed was like the pair of them had left it, made up with the stars twinkling above her. Rose looked up at the ceiling and smiled slightly. Knowing if they stayed long enough they may be able to see those stars for real. She smiled to her self for a little longer before her eyes fell onto her coat. Rose picked it up and she rejoiced in the familiar feel of the cotton underneath them before she pulled it on, adjusting her collar and her hair in the process, her jeans falling over her converses as she went.

"Martha Jones." The Doctor said from the position he had taken when he had left the TARDIS, his trench coat falling to the ground from his body.

"Doctor." Martha simply replied her head nodding slightly as she smiled over at him. The corners of the Doctor's mouth twitched slightly as he looked over towards her form. Looking over the dark jeans that were clothing her legs, and the military boots which were enclosed around her feet. Her black leather jacket keeping her warm from the biting chill of the February air. The pair of them began to approach each other slowly before Martha held out her arms and he beamed over at her. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up in a great hug, causing the pair of them to laugh with happiness.

"Ah, yeah!" The Doctor cried before releasing her, his face holding a smile which was showing his pearly white teeth "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you!" Martha breathed with excitement

"How's the family?" The Doctor asked, putting his hands back in his pockets

"You know. Not so bad. Recovering." Martha smiled, her head nodding while Donna stepped out of the TARDIS behind the Doctor but Martha's face fell slightly as she saw her. Her face frowning slightly as she had no idea where Rose was.

"What about you?" The Doctor asked, completely oblivious to Martha's realisation. But he suddenly flung his head in the direction of Donna, his lips in a purse slightly, curious and worried of where his wife could be, he sent her a communication via their link and wasn't surprised when he heard her voice in his head telling him she would be their in a minute. But the Doctor didn't fail to notice the pain etched into her voice.

"Right. I should have known. Didn't take you long to replace me." Martha voiced, slightly deflated, her hand patting his arm

"Now, don't start a fight." The Doctor said, his eyebrows rose before he looked over at Donna with a smile "Martha, Donna. Donna, Martha. Please don't fight. I can't bear fighting." The Doctor said as he waved his hand to the pair of them, before stepping back slightly one of his hands held up in the air. Donna simply rolled her eyes

"You wish. I've heard all about you." Donna smiled as she made her way over to Martha, she took her hand and shook it "He talks about you all the time."

"I dread to think." Martha said slightly worried, her eyes widening as she looked up at the Doctor, wondering if he had told her her feelings for the man in front of them.

"No, no, no. He says nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really good things." Donna defended, smiling at her again.

"Oh, my God, he's told you everything." Martha said looking down slightly embarrassed as she moved the fringe from her face.

"Didn't take you long to get over it, though. Who's the lucky man?" Donna said, trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"What man? Lucky what?" The Doctor asked, his eyebrows in a frown as he looked over at Donna

"She's engaged, you prawn." Donna stated, causing Martha to beam over at the pair of them and wiggling the fingers of her left hand

"Really? Who to?"

"Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in paediatrics working out in Africa right now. And yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places - tell me about it." Martha said to them but that's when her face moved into a frown. "Hang on a minute, where's Rose?" She asked. That's when the Doctor's moved into a frown, and Donna looked worriedly back to the TARDIS

"Good point where is she? ROSE!" The Doctor yelled slightly worried just for the TARDIS door to squeak open and the small figure of Rose in her brown coat fell from the door, her hair falling over the place as she sorted out her collar again, she then moved her hair over her shoulders

"I'm here, sorry" She said as she walked over to them with a forced smile on her lips, the Doctor frowning at her, knowing almost immediately something was wrong "Hey Martha" She chimed before bringing Martha into a hug. "So Engaged, that's a big step" She smiled

"Yeah" Martha said to her, beaming a huge smile

"Is he skinny?" Rose asked, not actually having met Tom.

"No, he's sort of... strong."Martha said, smirking slightly as her mind was filled with an image of her fiancée.

"He is too skinny for words. You give him a hug, you get a paper cut." Donna informed which caused Rose and Martha to chuckle; the Doctor moved his face to the air

"I'd rather you were fighting." He muttered which caused Rose to smile over at him before she wrapped her hand around him and squeezed. The Doctor looked down at her and smiled comfortingly down at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes and wanting to try and help her.

"Dr Jones, report to base, please." A woman's voice was heard over the radio which was in Martha's pocket.

"Speaking of which..." Martha muttered before speaking into the radio "This is Dr Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go." She said as she turned and walked away. The three of them looking at her with worried looks on their faces as they took in to woman she had become "I repeat, this is a go." The three of them followed Martha and stopped by the side of the road as Jeeps, large lorries and endless amount of soldiers ran down the road. The Doctor had placed his hands in his pockets once again, while Rose's arms were folded across her chest. The Doctor was holding a frown on his face as he looked at the events in front of him while Donna had her mouth hanging open.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce, raise that barrier now!"One of the soldiers yelled as the people and the vehicles entered a large industrial factory "Leave your safeties on, lads, it's non-hostiles!"

"All workers lay down your tools and surrender!"

"Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go! Search the ground floor, grid pattern Delta." Martha yelled while Rose simply spoke over to Martha with a frown on her face

"What are you searching for?"

"Illegal aliens." Martha yelled over her shoulder

"This is a UNIT operation! All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately!" A soldier yelled over a bull horn, the UNIT soldiers forced the workers to their knees, hands over their heads.

"B Section mobilized! E Section, F Section, on my command!" Martha yelled before she ran off, leaving the Doctor and his friends on their own. Donna following Martha with her mouth open. Rose was looking down at the ground while the Doctor was looking into the air, his mouth in a hard line

"Is that what you did to her, turned her into a soldier?" Donna questioned. The Doctor was going to say something to her again but nothing came out. He simply pushed his lips together again before looking around his surroundings. Rose simply clasped hold of his hand and sent him waves of comfort via their link.

Martha was walking back over to them. Donna smiled over at her while the Doctor continued to look away from her. Rose tugged the Doctor's jacket to make him turned around and in the process he noticed her name badge

"You're qualified now? You're a proper doctor." He asked, Martha simply looked at him and nodded slightly

"UNIT rushed it through, given my experience in the field. Here we go." She smiled before leading them across the grounds "We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you. You too Rose, after all you were born human and now a Time Lady. And there curious on how you popped up in time and space" Martha smiled as she lead them towards her superiors. Donna's eyebrows simply rose while the Doctor's lowered

"Wish I could say the same." The Doctor whispered looking down at his wife

"This could be interesting" She simply said to him sadly.

They all entered the lorry from the rear. They walked through a glass door and came into the control centre. The lorry was set up with computers, monitors and communications. Rose not failing to notice they were all top of the line quality. Rose watched as Martha walked up to a senior officer.

"Operation Blue Sky complete, sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead. And this... this is the Doctor. Doctor, Colonel Mace." Martha said with a smile, the last part directed towards the Doctor who was looking at the equipment. Rose and Donna was simply standing behind the time lord.

"Sir." Mace said with a salute. The Doctor simply grimaced, moving his body back slightly, his eyes in a frown

"Oh, don't salute." He complained which caused Rose to smile slightly.

"But it's an honour, sir. I've read all the files on you. Technically speaking, you're still on staff. You never resigned."Mace informed, all the while the Doctor had one of his eyebrows raised, but his eyes were rolling in their sockets as he listened to the man. Donna's mouth simply fell open

"What, you used to work for them?" Rose simply smiled over at her

"Yeah. A long time ago, back in the 70s - or was it the 80s?" Rose said with a smile, but a frown was present on her face. The Doctor simply looked down at her with a small smile on his lips

"It was all a bit more homespun back then."He said very quietly, directed only for them to hear him.

"Times have changed, sir" Mace informed, while Rose looked over the consoles and over to the hive of activity in the lorry

"That's enough of the "sir"." The Doctor said again, really not liking the authority.

"Come on though, Doctor. You've seen it. You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Homeworld Security."Martha said as they walked around the console. At the name of the Valiant Rose froze slightly. Her mind was fogged with images of the Master, looking at the Doctor's frail form, feeling the Master's hands gripping her body with passion, his mind falling into hers. The Doctor suddenly felt the panic and despair his wife was feeling via their connection and he snapped his head in the direction of her figure. Her face had lost its colour, her body was shaking slightly and her hearts had quickened in their rhythm.

"A modern UNIT for the modern world." Mace continued to say while the Doctor walked over to his wife.

"What, and that means arresting ordinary workers? In the streets? In broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there." Donna argued. But the Doctor was too concerned with his wife. He walked over to her and gripped hold of her shoulders. She jumped at his touch and her eyes littered up to his. Her eyes were watering with unshed tears, her breathing erratic as her thoughts were all over the place.

"Rose, it's me, I'm here" The Doctor soothed his eyes boring into hers with such intensity Rose could not look away. His eyes were filled with such compassion and sympathy. His thoughts filled with concern for her, his need to help her, to see her smile again was pressed on her heart. In that one gaze Rose knew her husband had picked up on her mood but her mind was unable to calm down. She simply looked at him again before the air in her lungs rushed from her mouth and she collapsed into his arms, all the while Donna was talking her mini monologue. The Doctor pressed his head to hers and rubbed soothing patterns into her back as she shook. But all too soon she composed herself and she managed to look up at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" She stammered as she looked up at him, pulling away but her hands never leaving his, needing to hold him in some way. The Doctor simply smiled a sad smile at her before moving the fringe from her face.

"You've been strong for too long. I expected something to happen sometime. But I'm never leaving Rose, we're going to get through it together" He said cupping her cheek and leaned in slightly as he spoke to her. Rose simply smiled slightly before nodding her head. The Doctor smiled before placing a kiss to her forehead and they turned to see Donna still talking towards Mace "Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute." She ordered which caused Mace to look at the Doctor who gave him a slight nod a smile playing on his lips as him and his wife pulled off their coats. The Doctor revealing his blue suit while Rose was wearing a white top with a grey jumper over the top of it. Her jeans being held up by a thick brown belt.

"Ma'am." Mace stated with a salute

"Thank you." Donna smiled, her eyes flickering slightly.

"So what's going on in that factory." Rose asked as she stood over the form of her husband who was sitting at the desk in front of her. His chin was resting in his hand, his glasses present on his face while he looked at the screens.

"And you are" Mace asked which made Rose's face move into one of disappointment. It caused the Doctor to snap his head towards Mace and his wife, his hand moving away from his chin and grasp hold of Rose hand out of comfort. Her thoughts from this morning were returning to her.

"This is Rose Smith. The Doctor's Wife" Martha answered with a smile.

"We didn't know you married?" Mace informed

"Well UNIT don't need to know every single detail of my life now do they" The Doctor snapped as he got to his feet.

"You're the Time Lady?" He asked. Rose simply nodded

"Not what you were expecting?" Rose asked, one of her eyebrows raised slightly.

"No actually" Mace stated which caused the Doctor to wrap his arm around his wife and looked at the man sternly

"She's as good as me, so don't under estimate her"

"Yes, Sir" Mace said again while the Doctor grimaced

"The Factory?" Rose said again, trying to change the topic and shake the insecurities which were falling onto her heart again

"Yesterday, fifty-two people died in identical circumstances right across the world, in 11 different time zones. 5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China—

"You mean they died simultaneously?" Rose interrupted as she looked at the information which was being shown to her on the screen, showing her the planet. The Doctor's arm still present around her shoulders. His eyebrows in a frown while Donna had her mouth hanging open.

"Exactly. 52 deaths at the exact same moment worldwide." Mace informed

"How did they die?" The Doctor asked, his face being pulled from the screen and towards the soldier.

"They were all inside their cars."

"They were poisoned. I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately."Martha said as she spoke over to the Doctor, her face neutral while the Doctor's frown simply deepened, his mouth now hanging open.

"What have the cars got in common?" Rose inquired

"Completely different makes but all fitted with ATMOS. And that is the ATMOS factory."Martha said motioning towards the factory that was behind them

"What's ATMOS?" The Doctor voiced, moving his face back to the screen again

"Oh come on, even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS." Donna scoffed as she looked over at the confused looks on her companion's friends.

The three of them found themselves walking down a catwalk above the factory floor. Plastic sheets were covering the sides of the walkway so they couldn't get a good look into the factor, but Martha was walking out in front of them while Donna was in between the two aliens.

"Stands for "Atmospheric Emission System". The ATMOS in your car reduces CO2 emissions to zero." Martha informed

"Zero?" The Doctor asked open-mouthed "No carbon? None at all?"

"And you get sat-nav thrown in, plus 20 quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain." Donna said as she looked up at the Doctor who was frowning down at her. Mace joined them at the point of time.

"And this is where they make it, Doctor, shipping worldwide. Seventeen factories across the globe but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth." Mace said to them. The Doctor was leaning on his hip while his arms were resting on the railings in front of him, his mouth in a hard line while his eyebrows were in a frown. Rose's eyes were flickering in every direction as she took in most of the detail while Donna stood back with Martha, the prisoners all moving behind them with their hands on their heads.

"And you think ATMOS is alien?" Rose said looking over at Mace.

"It's our job to investigate that possibility." Mace informed before looking over to Rose's husband "Doctor?" So with that he walked off. The Doctor looked at him with a frown. He moved around his friends and followed him. They walked pasted some soldiers in the midst of gathering the factory workers which caused Rose to frown slightly as she took in the treatment of the people.

"Come on, everybody, up the pace. We haven't got all day now."

The group arrived in the ATMOS factory office where the small device was lying on display

"And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car." Mace said, his hand motioning towards the device before he moved to the head of the table and towards one of the computers

"You've must've checked it before it went on sale." The Doctor said his eyebrows still in a frown as he looked over at the things the soldier was showing him. Donna looking into the files while Rose was still looking at the device

"We did. We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert." Martha said with a smile. The Doctor slipping on his glasses to examine the equipment. Rose simply smiled to herself.

"Really? Who did you get?" He voiced before he turned around slightly to see the others staring at him. Martha had her eyebrows raised while Rose was smiling over at him. The Doctor's eyebrows were still raised as he turned to see them fully. "Oh, right! Me! Yes! Good." He chimed, which caused Martha to shake her head slightly and she left the room with Mace.

"Okay, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?" Donna asked as she walked over to his shoulder. The Doctor simply looked down at her, his eyebrows still in their risen position while Rose leaned in further towards the device, trying to study it further.

"Very good question." The Doctor said quietly.

"Maybe they want to help - get rid of pollution and stuff." Donna asked while shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth?" Rose asked gently, her legs guttering out from the table as she leant her elbows on the side, her husband now taking his turn to study the device "800 million." She continued which caused Donna to realise what this meant, her face moving into a look of realisation "Imagine that. If you could control them, you'd have 800 million weapons." She said before she returned to examining the device with the Doctor.

"Ionising nano-membrane carbon dioxide converter - which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level." Rose informed as she moved her tongue over her teeth, and holding the device so she could get a better look at it. She looked over at Mace who was looking over at her impressed

"We know about that. What's its origin? Is it alien?" Mace snapped over at her which caused Rose to roll her eyes. The Doctor was leaning against the table, his hands at the side while his legs were crossed over each other as he spoke over to Mace who was leaning over him as he took the ATMOS device from his wife.

"No, but it's decades ahead of its time. Look, do you mind? Could you stand back a bit?" The Doctor complained

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?" Mace asked with a frown on his face

"You're carrying a gun. I don't like people with guns hanging around me, all right?" The Doctor snapped as he placed the device back onto the model. Rose simply stood away while Martha looked down as Mace looked at her confused

"If you insist." He stated as he walked away and out of the office.

"Tetchy." Martha stated as she took a few steps towards him.

"Well, it's true." The Doctor muttered while his eyes flickered up to her from his crouched position

"He's a good man." Martha exclaimed

"People with guns are usually the enemy in my books." The Doctor said to her again, straightening up slightly, taking the device, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his sonic screwdriver as he perched on the edge of the table. Rose sitting quietly on her own in the corner of the room "You seem quite at home." He said as he started using the screwdriver on the device,

"If anyone got me used to fighting, it's you." She said quickly

"Oh right," The Doctor said in a high pitched voice as he waved his head slightly, the screwdriver still being used "so it's my fault." He said with a smile of misbelieve on his face.

"Well, you got me the job. Besides, look at me." Martha said and at that moment the Doctor turned off the sonic screwdriver and looked at her. Rose simply smiled slightly as she looked at that pair of them interacting. "Am I carrying a gun?"

"Suppose not." The Doctor whispered, looking up at her over the top of his glasses

"It's all right for you. You can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better." Martha said, her shoulders moving as she spoke to him, her eyes boring into his while he listened to her.

"Yeah?" The Doctor said before his face moved into a smile "That's more like Martha Jones." Martha simply closed her eyes slightly before looking over at him again

"I learnt from the best." She said to him gently

"Well..." The Doctor said with a smile before looking over at Rose who was smiling at them. The Doctor held out his hand and motioned her toward him. She beamed over at him before pulling herself from the chair and moved her arm around his waist in a hug.

"Oi, you lot! All your storm troopers and your sonics - rubbish! Shoulda come with me." Donna said with a small smile on her lips, Rose still in the Doctor's arm as they looked over at their companion. Mace had also walked back into the room.

"Where have you been?" The Doctor chimed from his position with a frown on his face

"Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening - in the paperwork. 'Cause I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way around an office blindfolded, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file." Donna explained, walking over to them slightly.

"Why, what's inside it? Or what's not inside it?" Rose asked, her face neutral before it changed to one with a frown

"Sick days." Donna said with a smile before opening it to show the group that it was empty "There aren't any. Hundred of people working here, and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip. Nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill."

"That can't be right." Mace informed with a frown before taking the folder from her

"You've been checking out the buildings, should've been checking out the workforce." Donna said, she took one look at Rose's smile and she smiled with her, she came to stand next to the woman who was slowly becoming her best friend and she grasped hold of her hand

"I can see why he likes you." Martha admired which caused the Doctor and Donna to exchange a look.

"Hmm." Donna voiced which caused her to smile back over to Rose who was still smiling with her

"You are good."

"Super Temp."

"Dr Jones, set up a medical post, start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through." Mace said still looking at the file but talking to Martha

"Come on, Donna, give me a hand." Martha said as the two of them walked from the room. The Doctor simply looked at Rose before grasping her hand and the pair of them followed Mace from the room.

"So, this, this ATMOS thing, where'd it come from?" The Doctor asked as him and his wife ran to walk with Mace along an open corridor which Rose noticed was parallel to the work area. The Doctor still holding the device while he pulled off his glasses and placed them back in his pocket

"Luke Rattigan himself." Mace replied

"And himself would be?" Rose asked with her eyebrows raised. Mace simply smiled at her. He was slowly warming up to her. She knew what she was talking about, she asked the right questions and her heart was in the right place. He simply motioned his hand in the direction they needed and the three of them headed into the right direction.

They entered the base once again and Mace immediately went straight to one of the computers. He typed in the name and the soldier pulled up Luke's profile on the computer. The two time beings leaning in as they looked at the computer screen. Rose having both her arms folded over each other on the desk while the Doctor had his chin in his hands, eyebrows in a frown.

"Child genius. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school educating students handpicked from all over the world." Mace informed while the two of them studied the computer screen

"A hothouse for geniuses" The Doctor said, his eyebrows raised, Rose looking over and smiling at her husband slightly "wouldn't mind going there." The Doctor said again, just for Mace too look at him slightly puzzled. "I get lonely" The Doctor chimed, his mouth moving in very precise movements and Rose couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor looked down at her and smiled; glad he had made her smile.

They were once again striding along the compound, the Doctor having his hands in his pockets, his coat swaying behind him while Rose had her arms folded across her chest, her large collar on her coat keeping her neck warm.

"You are not coming with us. I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him." The Doctor argued, his face looking to the ground so he could see where he was going

"It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?" Mace stated

"Then get us a Jeep." The Doctor said with a very high pitched voice, his arm moving toward one of the parked cars

"According to the records, you travel by TARDIS." Mace continued, the trio still walking with a fast pace

"Yeah, but, if there is a danger of hostile aliens, I think it best to keep a super-duper time travel machine away from the front lines." Rose said quickly which caused Mace to look at her in shock that she knew such things which just caused the Doctor to smile over at her

"I see. Then you do have weapons but you choose to keep them hidden. Jenkins?" Mace said which just caused Rose to roll her eyes while the Doctor sighed a heavy sigh of frustration. The pair of them looking over at the man who was walking towards Mace.

"You will accompany the Doctor and his Wife and take orders from him." Mace said to the young lad who was standing by one of the jeeps. He had a UNIT cap on, and was cladded in military uniform. He had very pale skin, and short black hair.

"He doesn't do orders." Rose said over to the Ross who was looking at them with a frown on his face, not knowing what to think of the young couple.

"Any sign of trouble get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, sir." Mace said, his words directed towards Mace, who was saluting over to him again

"I said no salutes." The Doctor said, looking down at the ground, his head moving in a circle which caused Rose to smile slightly

"Now you're giving orders." Mace stated with a smile before he left the couple.

"A bit cheeky, you are." The Doctor muttered to himself once again before grasping hold of Rose's hand. They both turned when they heard there names being called

"Oh, just in time. Come on!" The Doctor said cheerily pulling both Rose and Donna towards one of the jeep "Come on, we're going to the country. Fresh air, geniuses, what more could you ask?" The Doctor said with a smile.

"I'm not coming with you. I've been thinking. I'm sorry... I'm going home." Donna said in complete seriousness. The Doctor looking down at her, his eyebrows raised, mouth hanging open while Rose looked around his form and at the woman standing in front of him

"Really?" The Doctor said slightly deflated, his words barely audible.

"I've got to."

"Well, if that's what you want. I mean, it's a bit soon. I had so many places I wanted to take you. The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the lightening skies of Cotter Palluni's World, the diamond coral reefs of Kaata Flo Ko... Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble. It's been brilliant. You-you've saved my life in so many ways." The Doctor said gently. His eyes watering, eyes full of emotion, his body swaying as he spoke, head moving in gestures, mouth moving into a smile. Donna was nodding along with him. Rose hiding a smile behind her hand as she realised how much of an idiot her husband had just made himself "You're... You're-you're just popping home for a visit. That's what you mean." The Doctor stammered which made Rose laugh slightly.

"You dumbo."Donna laughed

"And then you're coming back." The Doctor said, his eyebrows sinking to a neutral position, his chest heaving as he took in the air he needed

"Do you know what you are? A great, big, outer-space dunce." Donna chimed which caused Rose and The Doctor to smile

"Yeah."

"Ready when you are, sir." Jenkins chimed from the side of the Jeep.

"What's more, you can give me a lift. Come on." Donna smiled skipping over to the jeep. The Doctor opened the door for Donna before letting Rose get in before him "Broken moon of what?"

"I know. I know." The Doctor complained, Rose smiling over at him and Donna smiling with her as the Jeep pulled away.

The Jeep pulled up to the corner of the street. The Doctor stepped out first, followed by Rose and Donna.

"I'll walk the rest of the way. I'll see you back at the factory, yeah?" Donna shouted as the pair of them got back into the jeeps yelling their goodbyes.

"And you be careful!" Donna yelled again before slowly walking down the street, noticing everything looking so normal. She smiled to herself before rushing back to her house.

"UNIT's been watching the Rattigan Academy for ages. It's all a bit Hitler Youth. Exercise at dawn and classes and special diets." Ross voiced which caused Rose to look over at him. The Doctor having his arm resting on the surface of the chair, his other hand on the window. The Doctor was frowning as he listened to him

"Turn left."

"Ross, one question. If UNIT think that ATMOS is dangerous..." Rose started to questioned

"How come we've got it in the Jeeps?" Ross smiled, looking over at her

"Yeah."

"Ha, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them until we can prove there's something wrong." Ross informed, his eyes falling back through the windscreen as he continued to check his mirrors.

"Turn right."

"Drives me around the bend." Ross complained just as he turned into the school drive

"Oh, nice one." The Doctor smiled

"Timed that perfectly." Ross smiled causing the Doctor and his wife to smile with him

"Ha. Yeah. You did."

"This is your final destination."

_**To be continued **_


	14. The Sontaran Stratagem Part 2

The Sontaran Stratagem Part 2 

_**Well this is like the first authors note I have written in a while and I like to thank a lot of you for keeping with this story, I know it seems to be very long winded but I do like writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it! If so can you PLEASE REVIEW because I don't have that many and for the last couple of chapters I haven't seen the point of writing it. I promise you in the next couple of chapters time it is all going to start coming together so PLEASE STICK WITH IT, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND MOST IMPORTANTLY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !**_

Rose was feeling more confident in herself since she and her husband had left UNIT. Something in that place made her feel on edge, made her feel like she wasn't worth thinking about and she had to constantly fight for her position next to the Doctor. Donna was alright. Donna could simply snap at people, demand answers, she had the spunk and the fire to act like that, not caring what people thought of her.

But Rose she was a lot more quiet and withdrawn than Donna. She knew that when she spoke, when she voiced her opinions and when she showed the knowledge she posses people were shocked that she would know of such matters. She knew that people just expected the wife of the famous Time Lord to be a simple minded human who knew very little, because once upon a time she did. She had barely scraped through GCSE, had no A-Levels and she had no chance of gaining a brilliant job.

But the Doctor had stormed into her life with so much adventure and wonders. Bringing the Autons and the Daleks into her life, showing her so many wonders of the universe how could she possibly go back to the life she had before. So much had happened, Rose had grown and changed into the woman she was today. She had lost her mother and her best friend, she had grown distant from all her friends from the life she had before. She had a different life now. She had started another chapter of her life, she had grown and matured into an amazing and brilliant woman, and people from her past just reminded her of who she used to be.

But before she was separated from her husband, before everything that happened with the Daleks and the Master her life was perfect. She loved her husband more than life itself, she had an amazing understanding mother, who even though hated the idea of not seeing her daughter a lot she liked the tenth incarnation of the Doctor.

The pair of them got on, and even though they never showed it to each other they held a deep respect for each other. Rose was just delighted that Jackie didn't kill her or The Doctor when they told her they were dating and in fact when she got an invitation to Cardiff for their wedding. But the Doctor helped her, comforted her and prepared her for the life she was going to live.

The transformation from Human to Time Lady was difficult and very painful. Things happened to Rose the pair of them never knew would happen, each on of them struggling to help her. The Doctor working tiresome hours to try and help his wife. To ease the pain she was in. Making sure her fever was kept down, that she had his shoulder to lean on when things got to tough for her to handle, making sure that she knew he was always there, that the love he had for her was so strong he would never even consider leaving her or living a life away from her.

Whenever he had some information she needed to know she knew it almost immediately. The 5 years being away from each other had tortured the pair of them. The Doctor's hearts breaking when he saw her connected, bleeding and dying because of the Daleks as she acted as their computer. His soul being crushed as he watched the man he used to call his best friend raping and causing catastrophic effect on his wife's body and mental well being as he raped her in front of him. But now they were together again things started to look up. Knowing that he could feel her inside his head comforted him, knowing that she wasn't going to leave him without a fight. Knowing that she knew just as much as he did, knowing that he wasn't the last of his kind anymore comforted him. The couple sharing in the most glorious and most remarkable connection.

The pair joined together with love and friendship for all eternity. Rose and the Doctor totally loyal, devoted, and faithful to each other. Nothing could ever split them up.

But the Doctor worried for his wife. She had hardly spoken about the appalling events of the Valiant. Her body still aching by the horrific beatings she endured. Her skin forever hidden as she shied away from the scars that littered her sides, her arms and every inch of her skin. Her body never running smoothly from the broken bones she had endured unhealed. But the pair of them never spoke of the mental impact from her rape. The Doctor knew Rose was strong.

She showed him that nearly everyday, hiding her true feelings with her knowledge, proving to the universe that she was brilliant. That she was compassionate and kind, her soul reaching out and wanting to help so many people. She was protector of time and of thousands of planets who praised the young time lady. During her 10 years of travel she had made many friends who counted on her and relied on her. The Doctor loved her.

He took every flaw, he took every perfection, he took every thought and feeling and loved her for it. He stood by her during every bad decision and was proud of her for every right decision. He never asked questions unless she was ready.

He made sure she was ok, made sure that she was happy, because her well fair meant so much to him. Hoping that she was happy in life, that she never regretted living her life with him. But deep down the Doctor knew she was hurting. He knew that things were starting to get on top of her and she was struggling to cope. He just wished she wouldn't keep everything locked up so it started hurting her.

He knew that she needed to talk about the situation on the Valiant, they both did because it involved the pair of them. And the Doctor made sure that when the time came he was going to stand by her, to protect her and comfort her till the end of time.

The Doctor had grabbed Rose's hand when they had emerged from the car. He smiled down at her while she smiled up at him. The Doctor noticed she looked more relaxed and he was happy because of it. He wanted Rose to be happy, to know that she was useful because to be honest, he knew that she was far more brilliant than he was. They were walking along the cobbled path of the Rattigan mansion, the grass green, box bushes lining the brick red walls, students in red sweat suits were running past them, puffing and red cheeked while the Doctor noticed Luke standing in a pair of jeans, a burgundy red t-shirt looking out over his grounds.

"Is it PE? I wouldn't mind a kick-around. Got me daps on." The Doctor chimed happily as he spoke to the back of the young lad. His eyebrows in a frown, his eyes squinting slightly at the harsh light of the sun. Rose simply smiled from her position next to her lover, one of her hands present in the pocket of her coat while Ross simply stood to attention. Luke simply turned around blinking over at the trio

"I suppose you're the Doctor." Luke sighed before walking over to them, his hands clasped behind his back

"Hello." The Time Lord smiled

"Your commanding officer phoned ahead." Luke finished now standing right in front of them

"Oh, I haven't got a commanding officer." The Doctor informed, one of his eyebrows raised the other in neutral, his fringe falling over his forehead slightly as he looked at the younger man "Have you?" He said quietly, his forehead holding creases as he looked questioningly at Rattigan who was simply staring up at him. The Doctor's tall form towering over him "Oh, this is my wife Rose and Ross. Say hello, guys." The Doctor said suddenly breaking the atmosphere, snapping the conversation into another direction as the Doctor shoved his body away from them, his hands moving to his pockets as he stepped around them and up some steps so he was walking towards the door.

"Afternoon, sir."Ross said, squinting slightly

"Hey" Rose smiled before moving her collar closer around her neck, smiling over at her husband who was jumping up towards the main doors, excitement twinkling in his eyes

"Let's have a look, then! I can smell genius... in a good way." The Doctor chimed, moving his body to face them slightly, Rose smiling a smile which caused her tongue to poke between her teeth the Doctor smiling the smile she loved oh so much. Luke simply rolled his eyes slightly before following his guests into his house.

When they arrived at the lab they each had to duck through a doorway which had pieces of plastic material hanging from the entry. The Doctor was the first one to arrive, sticking his head and torso in to the room, his mouth hanging open in excitement before emerging fully. Ross and Rose were next with Rattigan falling in behind them. Many of the students were working on projects which Rose noticed as highly advanced. The Doctor walked towards his left while Rose was walking to her right. Different projects catching both their eyes. Excitement and delight evident in both of their features.

"Oh, now..." The Doctor exclaimed excitedly before waving Rose towards him, his mouth holding a huge smile. Rose bounded towards him, feeding her arm through his as he pulled on his thick rimmed glasses onto his nose and leaning down towards a piece of technology "that's clever! Look!" He squealed slightly and pointed towards the contraption so Rose could lean in and get a better look, her eyes twinkling slightly.

"Single-molecule fabric. How thin is that? You could pack a tent in a thimble." The Doctor said admiringly before straightening up bringing Rose with him. She smiled up at him as he spoke towards her. His hand moving over the one which was thread through his arm, clasping her cold hand.

"Oh! Gravity simulators!" Rose voiced happily as she pointed towards another invention, The Doctor moving closer to her level as he tried to look at what she was pointing at "Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel construction!" She said so everyone could hear as she pointed at each one, The Doctor and Rose smiling with excitement, Ross smiling as he took in the happiness of the couple.

"Ha-ha, this is brilliant!" The Doctor beamed, turning into a child at his first science fair before turning over to Luke who was simply looking at them, slightly fed up that they knew about everything in the room. "But y'know with equipment like this, you could, oh, I dunno... move to another planet or something." The Doctor said as he continued to walk around the room looking at different object, still dragging Rose around with him.

"If only that was possible." Luke voiced with a small smile, looking down at the ground slightly. Rose and the Doctor simply narrowed their eyes towards him as they studied his features.

"If only that were possible." The Doctor said, dragging out his statement, removing his glasses slightly and placing them in the inside pocket of his blue suit. "Conditional clause."

"I think you'd better come with me." Luke snapped unhappily which caused the Doctor to follow him with his eyes, Rose looking up at her husband while Ross was following the young man with his whole body.

"You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that." Luke stated as he lead them into his personal quarters. Rose looked around at her surroundings. Walls littered with expensive paintings, an indoor pool to her left with chairs and towels littering the side.

"He called you a grunt. Don't call Ross a grunt, he's nice. We like Ross." The Doctor chimed with a frown as he looked over at Ross who was simply looking over at him. Rose smiling slightly before she pulled away from the Doctor and looked at the detail in the place "Look at this place..." The Doctor muttered as he cocked his head towards the ceiling, his mouth hanging open.

"What exactly do you want?" Luke asked slightly aggravated

"We was just thinking, what a responsible 18 year old. Inventing zero-carbon cars, saving the world..." Rose said, her arms folded across her chest as the Doctor placed his hands in his pockets and walked over towards a large purple objects, taking in his surroundings once again

"It takes a man with vision." Luke simply stated

"Mm, blinkered vision. 'Cause ATMOS means more people driving, more cars, more petrol, end result: the oil's gonna run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse." The Doctor said quickly as he made his way back over to Luke and his companions as he spoke. All the while Luke was looking right at him, Rose and Ross following him from their positions next to each other

"Yeah, well, that's a tautology. You can't say ATMOS "system" 'cause it stands for Atmospheric Emission System. So you're saying "Atmospheric Emission System System". Do you see, Mr Conditional Clause?" Luke said quickly, aggravated like a little boy, eyes wide, and movements jiggered. Making little quotation marks at the end of his sentence. The three of them simply looked at him.

"It's been a long time since anyone's said no to you, isn't it?" Rose said to him gently and mothering. Luke simply faltered slightly, looking down at the ground a little.

"I'm still right, though." He muttered stubbornly.

"Not easy, is it, being clever?" The Doctor said over to him. One of his eyebrows raised, his eyes studying the young chap extensively. "You look at the world and you connect things" The Doctor said as he took a large step towards him "- random things - and think, "why can't anyone else see it? The rest of the world is so slow"." The Doctor voiced passionately, his eyebrows moving into a frown, his head moving slightly as he said his argument, looking down at Luke while he looked up at the Doctor.

"Yeah." Luke breathed which caused Rose to smile sadly over to him as she took a step over to her husband and grasped hold of his hand. Luke watching the two of them interact

"And you're on your own." Rose said kindly.

"I know."

"But not with this." The Doctor said suddenly, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the ATMOS device. Rose smiled gently to herself, watching as her husband moved away from her "'Cause there's no way you invented this single-handed. It might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages." The Doctor rambled quickly, looking at the devices before tossing it towards Ross, who stumbled to catch it. The Doctor simply backed away again, back towards a large cube like dome which had a circular place in the middle Rose noticed almost immediately as a Teleport. "No, no, I'll tell you what it's like! It's like finding this in someone's front room. Albeit, a very big front room." The Doctor said cocking his thumb towards it again

"Why? What is it?" Ross questioned

"To be honest it just looks like a thing in my opinion. People don't question things. They just think, "Oh, it's a thing"." Rose said looking right at her husband, picking up on his trail of though smiling over at the Doctor who was beaming at her.

"Leave it alone!" Luke shouted slightly, moving his hand toward it

"Me, I make these connections" The Doctor continued, moving into the compartment, moving his fingers in circular motions by his ears "and this to me looks like..." He continued before pressing the buttons "...a teleport pod." He smiled before disappearing into a beam of white light. Ross taking a few steps forward, before he snapped his head towards Rose, shocked to find her smiling slightly to herself. Ross simply frowned before looking back at the teleport.

The Doctor didn't know where he would end up until he found himself in a very badly lit ship. Purple lights being the only source of light. Little forms heavily armoured were littering the floor of the spaceship. The Doctor snapped his head in the direction of the voices, his lips in a harsh line while his eyebrows in a frown as he realised just what he was getting himself into.

"Orbit now holding at 556.3, sector 270."

"Oh." The Doctor said quietly, his eyebrows raised eyes wide, his hand still present on the teleport button. But suddenly the Sontaran's noticed him and a little man called Staal raised his staff, all of his soldiers beginning to turn and notice the Doctor.

"We have an intruder!"

"How did he get in? In-tru-da window?" The Doctor joked, his lips forming a smile as he taunted the aliens which were advancing on him "Bye-bye!" He chimed before pushing a buttons and disappearing on the run. The Doctor suddenly reappeared running out of the teleport grabbing Rose by the waist in the process dragging her with him "Rose, Ross get out! Luke, you'd better come with me!" The Doctor yelled, his mouth in a pout, eyebrows raised but before any of them could asses the situation Staal appeared in the teleport, the Doctor grabbing hold of his sonic screwdriver pointing it towards the pod and shorting out the controls, Rose simply looking around the Doctor's form as her husband tried to protect her slightly

"OH, Hello" Rose said with a smile, the hooded figure simply emerged from the pod

"Sontaran! That's your name, isn't it? You're a Sontaran" The Doctor said while the alien pointed his staff towards the Doctor who was shielding Rose's body. The Doctor's eyebrows were raised while his head moved slightly as he spoke to the armoured being "How did I know that, eh?" The Doctor finished as he placed his screwdriver back into his pocket "Fascinating, isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?"

"I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce." Ross commanded as he pointed his gun towards Staal. The Doctor and Rose simply staring down at the gun

"That's not gonna work." The Doctor muttered to the soldier before turning his attention back to the Sontaran, his hands clasped behind his back "Cordalaine signal, am I right_?" _The Doctor asked, his attention placed back to Staal

"Copper excitation stopping the bullets." Rose said as she leaned over to Ross, Luke looking over at her in shock, Staal watching the two time beings as they voiced their thoughts and their knowledge.

"How do you know so much?" Staal asked, his voice robotic like as he spoke through his helmet

"Well..." The Doctor said dragging out his word as he began to wander around the room, hands firmly pressed in his pocket. Rose simply looked over at the Sontaran. Knowing everything the Doctor knew about them, but this was her first time of meeting one.

"Who is he?" Staal asked over at Luke who simply shook his head

"He didn't give his name."

"This isn't typical Sontaran behaviour, is it?" The Doctor voiced as he leant up against the desk, his legs stretched, his feet folded over one another, his face scrunched up in confusion "Hiding? Using teenagers? Stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity! Shame on you!" The Doctor yelled, taunting him.

"You dishonour me!"

"Then show yourself."

"I will look into my enemy's eyes." Staal said as he removed his helmet for him to reveal a brown dome-shaped head, large beady eyes but with no visible neck.

"Oh, my God." Ross muttered to himself

"And your name?" Rose voiced, looking over at him, her hands moving to her pockets of her trench coat

"General Staal of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet. Staal the Undefeated."

"That's not a very good nickname. What if you do get defeated?" The Doctor tutted slightly, his head poised upwards, eyebrows raised, mouth hanging open showing his teeth ""Staal-The-Not-Quite-So- Undefeated-Anymore-But-Never-Mind"?" The Doctor said quickly, causing Rose to smile to herself, Ross letting out a small laugh.

"Looks like a potato, a baked potato. A talking baked potato." Ross scoffed, causing Staal to glare over at him

"Now, Ross, don't be rude. You look like a pink weasel to him."The Doctor stated before leaning over slightly, moving forward slightly and picking up a tennis racket and bouncing a ball onto it

"The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy." Rose said as she walked over to Ross, her hands in her pockets, her head facing the ground as she walked over to him, smiling over at the Doctor who was leaning on her shoulder, his focus on bouncing the ball on the tennis racket "Dedicated to a life of warfare." She continued as she looked up at him just for her husband to twirl the racket "A clone race grown in batches of millions with only one weakness—" She said while smirking slightly, Ross listening with a great intensity.

"Sontarans have no weakness!" Staal snapped

"No, it's a good weakness." The Doctor chimed happily, his voice holding a high pitch, his eyebrows raised

"Aren't you meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him." Luke said over to him

"But the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of the neck." The Doctor said over to Ross who was looking up at him, the tennis racket bashing the back of his neck slightly. Rose listening to her husband as he explained "That's their weak spot, which means they always have to face their enemy in battle. Isn't that brilliant?" The Doctor explain, his face moving into a large smile causing Rose's face to lift slightly. The last part of the sentence spoken in a high pitch voice spoken more quietly "They can never turn their backs!"

"We stare into the face of death!"

"Yeah? Well, stare at this!" The Doctor muttered before flinging the ball into the air and hitting it with the racket. It bounced off the teleport pod and hit Staal right in his probic vent. Staal staggered while the Doctor grabbed hold of Rose and pushed his wife and Ross towards the door.

"Out! Out! Out!" He bellowed the three of them rushing out of the room while Luke went over to Staal

"What have you done? What have you done?" He said from his crouched position on the floor. The Doctor had grabbed hold of Rose's hand as they pegged it down the pathway. Ross was right next to them as they started too bound down the concrete steps and towards the Jeep. The Doctor had his eyebrows in a frown; his teeth bared slightly, Rose watching her feet while Ross simply ran as fast as his feet could carry him. The Doctor skidded to the door of the Jeep, grasping hold of Rose's waist and pushing her into the car before he got in himself. Ross driving them quickly back towards London.

"Greyhound Forty to Trap One. Repeat: can you hear me? Over." Rose said in to the radio, her chest heaving from the running she had just done, the Doctor looking at her with a frown, worry seeping into his features, Ross frowning at the same time

"Why is it not working?" He panicked slightly

"Must be the Sontarans. If they can trace that, they can isolate the ATMOS." The Doctor sighed before running his hand through his hair and looking out of the window. Rose simply grabbing his hand and squeezing it in comfort

"Turn left." The ATMOS voiced which caused the Doctor and Rose to frown at it, giving Rose an idea

"Try going right." Rose voiced

"It says left."Ross snapped taking a quick glance at the young woman before turning his attention back to his driving

"We know. So go right." The Doctor argued, his face looking right at the Soldier. But suddenly Ross removed his hands from the wheel looking down at the now out of control vehicle

"I've got no control. It's driving itself. It won't stop." Ross panicked slightly before he tried the door "The doors are locked!" The Doctor suddenly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it against the ATMOS, his eyebrows raised, teeth bared slightly

"Argh! It's deadlocked! I can't stop it!" The Doctor yelled in frustration before he and everyone else in the car snapped their heads back through the windscreen.

"Turn left." The ATMOS said again which caused the Jeep to swerve left.

"The sat-nav's just a box, wired through the whole car." The Doctor said quickly, his voice ragged slightly, Rose simply stuck in between not being able to do anything. The tires screeched as the Jeep turned off the road. Rose looked out of the window to see them heading towards the river

"We're heading for the river!" Ross exclaimed. Rose had had enough. She raked her mind for ideas, of previous Sontaran strategies, her mind thinking back to the information provided by UNIT for something to pop into her mind. She adjusted her seat before looking right at the ATMOS, her husband and Ross looking at her with a frown on her face. The Jeep bouncing around on the rough terrain

"ATMOS, are you programmed to contradict my orders?" She asked it, her voice loud, her body snapping in harsh movements as the Jeeps suspension couldn't reduce the vibrations to Zero

"Confirmed."

"Anything I say, you'll ignore it?"Rose shouted again, her eyes flickering towards the river

"Confirmed."

"Then drive into the river!" Rose snapped which caused her companions to stare at her "I order you to drive into the river! Do it! Drive into the river!" They continued to travel, each one of them grimacing slightly as they flattered shrubs, the river coming ever closer. The Doctors thought going back to the time where Rose had been lost to the Thames. Taken by the water creatures which had been brought back from the North Sea from the HMS Ascendant. Looking at the image of the disfigured and broken form of his wife made his memory fling back to the horrible memory

_Rose was standing there. Large as life, picked out in a pale colour. She looked scared half to death and dripping wet_

"_Oh Doctor! You've got to help me" She said, her lips moving but out of sync with the words "Say you'll help me" She gave them an encouraging smile before a trickle of water escaped from her lips "Help me before the feast" _

The Doctor suddenly snapped his head from his thoughts. He looked down at Rose who moved so she was looking at him. She gave him a very sad smiled before the Doctor moved his arm around her and brought her closer to him, the pair of them preparing themselves for the impact, Ross and his friends shrieking back slightly just for the Jeep's breaks to squeal to a halt right at the river's edge. The Doctor suddenly flung his body from the car, grasping hold of Rose's hand for them to bolt away from the car, Ross following closely behind them. The Doctor eyebrows in a frown, his mouth open, while Rose was looking worriedly behind her.

"Turn right. Left. Left. Right." The ATMOS sounded

"Get down!" The Doctor yelled in fear of what was about to happen, both him and Ross dived to the ground, The Doctor shielding Rose's body. The ATMOS was becoming increasingly High Pitched

"Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right."And suddenly the panel was sparking and smoking. The Doctor lifted his head, his eyebrows in a frown, his mouth hanging open as he looked at the car

"Oh is that it?" The Doctor voiced sounding surprised and a bit disappointed, Rose simply looked over at him, leaning her body on her arm and smiled over at her husband.

"A bit let down are we" Rose smiled which caused the Doctor smiled

"Oh of course, I wanted big explosions, and fire everywhere" He sighed dramatically causing the pair of them to smile huge smiles. Rose laughed at him before leaning forward and planting a kiss onto his lips before the pair of them got onto their feet and got back into the vehicle, satisfied that ATMOS had been destroyed.

The Doctor rung the front doorbell of Donna's face, turning to look away slightly and down at Rose who was looking at her feet behind them. Donna walked towards the door and answered it. Her face showing a mixture of shock and surprise.

"You would not believe the day we're having." The Doctor muttered towards her, shaking his head slightly before Donna simply rolled her eyes. She moved away and let him in before he moved out of the way and let Rose in first.

The Doctor and Rose were rushing to examine the Noble's car. The Doctor ducked and leant on his knees as he tapped the ATMOS device which was present underneath their car. Rose however was looking at the inside of the car, the bonnet raised and her head looking at the intricacies of the wiring of ATMOS. Donna was walking from her house with her mobile pressed to her ear as she tried to get hold of Martha.

"I'll requisition us a vehicle." Ross said from his position next to the Doctor who was swiftly walking to the front of the car to see Rose's legs lifted from the ground, his wife's torso was disappearing in the car.

"Anything without ATMOS. And don't point your gun at people." The Doctor exclaimed walking around the car looking at him before he turned his attention to his wife, one of his eyebrows rose.

"Rose, I know you are a good mechanic but what do you expect to find all the way in there?" The Doctor asked sceptically, Donna was simply looking at Rose open mouthed who was smiling at the pair of them

"You're a mechanic too?" Donna asked in misbelieve, Rose simply nodded

"Another thing I picked up from travelling the universe" She chimed happily

"Man, there seriously is nothing you can't do" Donna muttered before going back to her phone.

"Is it him?" Wilf yelled over to Donna "Is it him? Is it the Doctor?" He continued, rushing over to the car, Rose still checking under the bonnet while The Doctor was watching his wife with a frown on his face, mouth hanging open as he leant in slightly to look at her "Ah, it's you!" Wilf cried in surprise

"Who?" The Doctor asked snapping his head in the direction of the new voice looking at the finger being pointed in his direction, his eyebrows in a frown as he slowly recognized Wilf "Oh... it's you!" He said gently as he stood to his full height. He was now standing next to Donna while the Doctor looked over at them. Rose was beginning to stand but as she looked up and removed herself from the car she banged her head slightly, yelping in the process. The Doctor looked at her concerned but as she rubbed her head she waved him away before going back to the car, her hands slowly being covered with grease.

"What, have you met before?" Donna exclaimed looking between the two men in front of her.

"Yeah, Christmas Eve. He disappeared right in front of me." Wilf said, his hands motioning to the Time Lord

"And you never said?" Donna snapped

"Well, you never said." He argued before turning back to the Doctor "Wilf, sir. Wilfred Mott. You must be one of them aliens."

"Well, yeah, but don't shout it out." The Doctor chimed happily before smiling over at him and shaking his hand "Nice to meet you properly, Wilf. The young lady under the bonnet is Rose. She's my wife" He started before leaning in towards him, still holding his hand "She's alien too" He smiled before pulling away. Wilf looked over at her to see her smiling kindly over at him, a small wave being given to him.

"Ah, an alien hand." Wilf muttered before looking at his hand, Donna smiling over at him slightly.

"Donna, anything?" The Doctor asked over at Donna

"She's not answering." Donna said, shaking her head, phone still at her ear "What's it, "Sontiruns"?

"Sontarans." Rose said as she got out of the car, she walked over at her husband who was reaching into his pocket and pulled out a spare cloth passing it over to her with a smile on his face. She thanked him before she whipped her hands on it, causing large greasy stains to be placed onto the material. "But there's got to be more to it. They can't be just remote-controlling cars. That's not enough." Rose continued "Is anyone answering?"

"Hold on."Donna stated as the call connected "Martha, hold on, he's here." Donna voiced before handing the phone over

"Martha, tell Col Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file, Code Red Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory, tell him not to start shooting, UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can. You got that?" The Doctor stated over the phone, Rose having gone back to the car, she was now moving herself underneath the car. The Doctor however had his feet either side of Rose's feet as the pair of them worked on the car. The Doctor was cradling the Sonic Screwdriver in his hands as he looked underneath the bonnet, Rose working underneath the bonnet. Wilf and Donna were simply looking on

"You've tried sonicking it before. You didn't find anything." Donna asked as she looked at the frown on the Doctor's face, the spectacles helping the man see.

"Yeah, but now I know it's Sontaran, I know what I'm looking for."

"The thing is, Doctor, that Donna is my only grandchild. You gotta promise me you're gonna take care of her." Wilf said, leaning on the side of the car slightly

"She takes care of us."Rose voiced as she came out from under the car slightly, the Doctor giving her his sonic screwdriver. Wilf simply smiled over at them

"Oh, yeah, that's my Donna. She was always bossing us around even when she was tiny. "The Little General" we used to call her."

"Yeah. Don't start." Donna muttered slightly embarrassed as she watched the Doctor joining his wife under the car. Rose concentrating on the specific part with holes as a grid pattern.

"And some of the boys she used to turn up with - a different one every week. Yeah, who was that one with the nail varnish?" Wilf asked

"Matthew Richards. He lives in Kilburn now - with a man." Donna said just for the Doctor and Rose to fling their bodies from the car slightly. Spikes shooting out of the holes in the device. Under the bonnet and in the bonnet. Rose and the Doctor standing to look at the device above the car

"Whoa! It's a temporal pocket! I knew there was something else in there. It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time." Rose exclaimed loudly before she turned her attention back to the device, leaning closer for a better look.

"But what's it hiding?" Donna asked just as her mother Sylvia walked up too see them with their heads together under the bonnet

"I dunno, men and their cars! Sometimes I think if I was a car..." Donna mother continued to ramble before she stopped when she saw the Doctor "Oh, it's you! Doctor-what was it?"

"Yeah, that's me." The Doctor muttered, waving his hand but not looking away, more concerned with the device as him and his wife worked on it.

"Have you met him as well?" Wilf asked

"Dad, it's the man from the wedding! When you were laid up with Spanish flu. I'm warning you, last time that man turned up, it was a disaster!" She argued before gas shot out from the device.

"Get back!" The Doctor yelled as he grabbed Rose from the car.

"Oops, sorry. That was me" Rose said while she smiled slightly. Sylvia simply looked at her in shock.

"How could you do that?" She bellowed.

"Don't worry mum she's kinda like a mechanic" Donna stated. Rose simply smiled over at her. The pair of them going back to the car, the Doctor armed with the sonic screwdriver, using it on the car.

"That'll stop it." The Doctor said; the car simply sparking but the gas did stop.

"I told you! He's blown up the car! Who is he anyway? What sort of doctor blows up cars?" Sylvia yelled.

"Oh, not now, Mum!" Donna voiced as Rose and the Doctor tried to wave away the gas

"Oh, should I make an appointment?"She snapped before stalking off

"That wasn't just exhaust fumes. Some sort of gas. Artificial gas." The Doctor expressed quietly a frown on his face.

"And it's aliens, is it? Aliens?" Wilf asked, pointing down at his car.

"But if it's poisonous... Then they've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth." Rose spoke as she looked over at her husband. The Doctor simply looked at her worried expression and smiled at her slightly before looking around at the cars parked on the street and seeing the ATMOS stickers in the windows of all of them.

"It's not safe. I'm gonna get it off the street." Wilf stated as he got into the car, but immediately at that moments the door shut behind him, the locks automatically locked behind him

"No, don't!" Donna shouted frantic, the car's ignition starting causing Rose to look down at it, the Doctor having a frown on his face as he noticed a thick exhaust coming out of the tailpipe

"Turn it off!" Donna yelled through the drivers window, Wilf was simply shaking his head, not able too "Granddad, get out of there!" Donna finished as she tried to open the door, Wilf trying the same thing

"I can't! It's locked!" He shrieked as he held up the key of his car "It's the aliens again!" He stated as he started to bang on the window, Rose and the Doctor having already jumped to try and stop the car.

"What's he doing? What's he done?" Sylvia snapped from her front door. The Doctor still having his glasses on his nose, Rose working with her hands on the car while the Doctor was frowning and pointing his screwdriver to the car

"I've isolated it!" The Doctor shouted just for all the cars in the car park to be emitting the gas. People rushing around coughing, car alarms blearing.

"There's gas inside the car! He's gonna choke! Doctor!" Donna panicked.

"Rose keep working!" The Doctor yelled

"Well what else am I going to do? Strip and play poker!" She retorted over at her husband before flinging her hands back to the car as the Doctor joined Donna at the door, trying to open the lock with the Sonic Screwdriver.

"It won't open!" The Doctor snapped, still hearing the car alarms and seeing all the other cars emitting the gas "It's the whole world."

"Help me!" Wilf said weakly before the Doctor rushed back to the car to check the engine working around Rose. Wilf was coughing; Donna was looking on helplessly, the Doctor yanking on some wires which didn't help. Rose noticed all these things going on around her as she frantically tried to stop the car from emitting the gases. The Doctor had moved into the middle of the road. His figure being seen as a dark silhouette from the mist, his form standing in the middle of the road powerless as the smoke billowed around him.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled which caused the Doctor to turn around and look as Wilf succumbed to the smoke

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	15. The Poison Sky Part 1

The Poison Sky

Rose was waist deep in the bonnet, the Doctor was frantically using the screwdriver on the bumper, Donna was furiously tugging at the door handle, and Wilf was slowly being choked by the smoke.

"He's gonna choke! Doctor!" Donna screamed at the Doctor who was now cursing under his breath in Gallifreyan

"It won't open!" He yelled before he slowly moved from the back of the car to see Sylvia's feet rushing to the car with an axe.

"Woah, wait a sec!" He heard Rose shout slightly flinging her small form away from the car as Donna's mother swung the axe over her head and through the windscreen, glass flying everywhere while Rose shielded her face from the onslaught of broken glass. Donna was merely looking at her mother with her mouth hanging open, not having any idea what to think about what just happened.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get him out!" She complained, waving her hand towards her father.

"Thanks!" Wilf said as he was helped by his daughter and granddaughter back into the house. The gas floating all around them while the Doctor and Rose trailed behind them

"I can't believe you've got an axe!" Donna scoffed over at her mum

"Burglars!" Sylvia simply smiled, all the while the Doctor was trying to pull small shards of glass from Rose's hair, and Rose picking the material from her coat, praying it wouldn't break the delicate material.

"Get inside the house. Just try and close off the doors and windows." Rose said to them gently, as she guided Wilf back up the stairs with them a small smile present on her lips.

_"_Doctor!" Ross yelled from his position in a black Cab. Rose and the Doctor snapping their in the direction of his voice "This is all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS." He finished just too find the Doctor and Rose bounding over to him and climbing into the back of the car before the Doctor shouted over his shoulder to Donna who was still helping her grandfather back into the house

"Donna, you coming?"

"Yeah!"

"Donna! Don't go! Look what happens every time that Doctor appears! Stay with us, please." Sylvia snapped, The Doctor now helping Rose into the car while the Doctor held open the door even further

"You go my darling!" Wilf encouraged pushing her slightly in the direction of her time lord friends

"Dad!"

"Don't listen to her! You go with the Doctor! That's my girl!..." Wilf continued as he watched as Donna got into the car. She simply shoved the feelings of guilt to the bottom of her stomach before she continued to travel with the Doctor. The Taxi finally pulled up the ATMOS factory swiftly after leaving Donna's estate just for the trio to fall out of the car and outside into the gas.

_"_Ross, look after yourself, get inside the building." The Doctor voiced through the window of the cab while Donna moved away slightly coughing, Rose struggling to breath but it wasn't affecting her as much as Donna

"Will do." Ross said with a smile before talking into his radio "Greyhound 40 to Trap 1, I have just returned the Doctor to base safe and sound, over."

"The air is disgusting!" Donna chocked up at them, her face in a frown, the Doctor and Rose simply looked at her concerned

"It's not so bad for me" The Doctor voice, his eyebrows in a frown, mouth in a straight line "I don't think its effecting Rose that much either" He said as he looked over at Rose who said she was alright, just slightly uncomfortable "Go on, get inside the TARDIS." The Doctor said just as she turned away but cried out slightly "Oh, never given you a key!" He cried happily, pulling out a key from his blazer pocket "Keep that! Go on, that's yours! Quite a big moment really!" The Doctor said quickly and happily.

"Keep it on you at all times" The Doctor said to her in all seriousness "Don't want it falling in the wrong hands" He smiled again, just for Donna to notice Rose pulling at a large chain which was hanging around her neck which held her own key. A smile on her face as she welcomed her officially to the TARDIS. Donna simply coughed slightly, a small smile playing on her lips

"Yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death!" She joked

"Good idea!" The Doctor nodded before taking a few steps away from the pair of them and over to the UNIT factory

"Where are you going?" Donna asked over at him

"Stop a war!" The Doctor smiled as he watched Donna rushing off and he simply turned his attention to Rose "Go with Donna"

"No I'm not leaving you" Rose stated as she looked up at her husband, the Doctor simply smiled at her and placed his hand to her cheek

"Rose, she's upset and worried about her family, she needs you more than I do" The Doctor said to her gently, knowing that she hated to be parted from him, this being the first time they had been separated on an adventure

"Alright good point" She smiled, letting out a small sigh of a laugh

"I knew you would understand" The Doctor said to her again, smiling a small soft smile

"I'm just that good" Rose stated again. She moved onto her tip toes before placing a kiss to his cheek, smiling over at him before running after Donna. The Doctor watching her as she disappeared into the smoke hoping that she would be alright before he walked over to the barrier, ducked underneath it and rushed to the UNIT field base.

"Right then, here I am, good." The Doctor bellowed when he shoved himself through the glass door and into the base, Mace looking at him in shock slightly while the Doctor continued to talk to them quickly "Whatever you do, Colonel Mace, do not engage the Sontarans in battle, there is nothing they like better than a war. Just leave this to me." He finished quickly, talking right over to Mace who looked up at him open mouthed

"And what are you going to do?" He asked bewildered

"I've got the TARDIS, I'm gonna get on board their ship." He voiced before walking over to Martha, something not right with her, Rose looking into his memories via their connection, he smiled to himself slightly at his wife's words of caution

_"_Come on!" The Doctor whispered gently as the pair of them walked from the base, the Doctor patting Mace's shoulders in the process. They walked from the factory and rushed down the alleyway the TARDIS had been parked for him to find it gone. He looked at the place it had been parked before he turned around towards Martha. His heartbeats beating quickly in his chest as he realised his Wife was in trouble. Donna too, but he knew deep down in his chest that Rose could look after herself, but it didn't stop him worrying.

_"_But... where's the TARDIS?" Martha bellowed

"Taste that, in the air." The Doctor muttered, holding his head in the air, his hand held up to his shoulder level "Yecch. That sort of metal tang. Teleport exchange." The Doctor complained, rubbing his fingertips together slightly as he walked back to the entrance of the alleyway "it's the Sontarans, they've taken it. I'm stuck, on Earth like... like an ordinary person. Like a human! How rubbish is that! Sorry, no offence, but come on!" The Doctor rambled, a huge frown on his face as the realization dawned on him. Stuck on earth without his wife and best friend. Great just great.

"So what do we do?"Martha inquired as she took a step towards the Time Lord

"Well... I mean it's shielded, they could never detect it." The Doctor said as he stared down at her

_"_What?" Martha snapped, taking in the Doctors raised eyebrows, mouth open slightly. Knowing that any human would be coughing and choking... Martha wasn't.

"I'm just wondering, have you phoned your family and Tom?" The Doctor questioned his face being angled so he was looking down at her

"No, what for?" Martha said slightly confused

"The gas. Tell them to stay inside." The Doctor pointed out

"Course I will, yeah, but, what about Donna? I mean, where's she?" Martha said raising her voice slightly, rolling her eyes

"Oh, she's gone home. She's not like you, she's not a soldier." The Doctor smiled slightly as he moved his head away from Martha and then looked back at her

"And Rose?"

"She's with Donna, I was worried that Donna was upset so I asked her to stay with her, Rose is better at that sort of thing. Right. So, avanti!" The Doctor chimed before both Martha and the Doctor bolted from their spot.

_Rose and Donna had made it back to the TARDIS safe and sound. Rose watched as Donna coughed up the remain particles of the gas, she was rubbing her back gently as she realised how vulnerable the young woman truly was. _

"_Thanks" Donna managed to croak out when she had finished_

"_Not a problem" Rose smiled over at her. But as Rose walked up to the railings and the console the whole of the TARDIS shifted. Rose had to balance herself somewhat by grasping hold of the console, she frowned up at the ceiling as she tried to rake her mind with the conclusion of the disruption. Donna however had her mouth hanging open, her hands clinging onto the railings as she looked over at Rose. _

"_Well that's not good" Rose muttered to herself slightly before she went to look over at the console screen of the TARDIS. The ancient machine humming in the back of her head as she spoke to the young time lady. _

"_What do you mean? What's going on?" Donna asked quickly, panic rising in her body slightly as she took cautious steps over to Rose. _

"_We've moved, parked somewhere else. These co-ordinated are not the ones I imputed this morning" Rose voiced as she looked at the screen over and then to Donna. The red head simply walked over to Rose and looked down at the screen not knowing how to read the Gallifreyan symbols. _

"_How?" Donna asked over to Rose again _

"_The Sontaran's have teleported us" Rose read, her eyebrows in a frown as she studies the screen_

"_But we didn't feel anything" Donna voiced shaking her head slightly_

"_That's the clever thing about it. The TARDIS has dampeners which make a flight less bumpy" Rose said smiling up at Donna slightly, Rose started to flick around the TARDIS console, readjusting certain settings while Donna moved up to the central column. _

"_Not what I would call it" Donna muttered which caused Rose to smile over at her slightly before she went back to her work, still talking over to Donna_

"_That's because she normally has about 7 pilots, was a hell of a lot worst when it was just the Doctor. But you have me, so we should be able to fly her back down to earth. You might want to hold on to something" Rose smiled over to Donna, still adjusting settings on the console, but when she released the handbrake nothing happened. Rose's face moved into a frown as she realised the TARDIS was completely unresponsive "Well that's not good" Rose mumbled to herself _

"_What? What's happened?" Donna expressed again while Rose went back to the screen, pressing buttons on the side which caused the console to bleep at them slightly, Rose moving her face closer to the monitor as she tried to understand the writing in front of her_

"_They've placed a force field around that TARDIS which is acting as a scrambling device, exciting particles and the time vortex, she can't dematerialise!" Rose complained as she leant back from the screen one of her hands going to her hair as she itched her head as she tried to think of something to do. _

"_So what do we do" Donna asked _

"_We try to see what they're doing outside" Rose said with a sad smile before bringing up the footage of the outside looking at the Sontaran's rejoicing with their prize, enjoying and taunting the Doctor and his marvellous machine. _

The Doctor and Martha emerged back through the doors of the UNIT base. Martha following closely behind the man in front of her as he flung his brown trench coat from his form and onto a neighbouring chair

_"_Change of plan!" The Doctor said loudly as he walked back over to Colonel Mace's side

"Good to have you fighting alongside us, Doctor."

"I'm not fighting, I'm not-fighting, as in not hyphen fighting, got it? I'm trying to save my wife." The Doctor held darkly before going around the console "Now, does anyone know what this gas is yet?"

"We're working on it." Martha said aloud

"It's harmful, but not lethal until it reaches 80% density. We're having the first reports of deaths from the centre of Tokyo City." A young woman settled from the consoles in front of the Doctor.

"And who are you?" The Doctor asked as he leant up against the back of her chair

"Captain Marion Price, sir. " The Captain chimed as she placed her hand in a salute

"Oh, put your hand down. Don't salute." The Doctor sighed before walking away from her, his hands firmly placed in his blue suit pockets.

"Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, Doctor, coming from 5000 miles above the Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars." Mace stated as he brought up a computer image of a red light orbiting earth.

"The Sontaran ship." The Doctor whispered as he continued to flick switches on the console, his eyes flickering towards the screen, his mind falling back on itself making sure his wife was alright.

"NATO has gone to Defcon One, we're preparing a strike."

"You can't do that, nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface. Let me talk to the Sontaran's."

"You're not authorised to speak on behalf of the Earth".

"I've got that authority, I earned that a long time ago." The Doctor retorted before he used the sonic screwdriver to connect the UNIT systems to the Sontaran ship _"_ Calling the Sontaran Command Ship under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement. This is The Doctor."

_Rose snapped her head in the direction of the voice that was embedded into her mind. The transmission the Doctor was sending to the Sontaran's was also being received inside the TARDIS. For a split second Rose had a flash of an image of herself springing to her mind. She simply placed her hand to her head and shook it away slightly, not really paying much attention to it. Donna came to stand next to her as they watched the Doctor calling from the UNIT base_

"_Here we go" Rose breathed slightly as she smiled over at Donna who was smiling gently over to her. _

"_Doctor, breathing your last?" Staal taunted while he took a few steps towards the image of Rose's husband. _

"_My God, they're like trolls." Rose saw Mace say next to the Doctor. Rose noticing the Doctor's eyebrows in a frown, eyes slightly dark. Rose smiled a small smile over at her husband as she took in his worried features as he tried to save the planet and to some extent herself and Donna _

"_Yeah, loving the diplomacy" Rose muttered to herself slightly causing Donna to laugh._

_"__So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?" The Doctor said loudly to the Sontaran's as he moved from behind the console to the vacant chair in front of it. His feet automatically going to the surface of the desk_

"_How dare you!" Staal snapped "Doctor, you impugn my honour!"_

"_Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say belittle cos then I'd have a field day" The Doctor joked, putting enfaces on certain words. He was shaking his head, his eyebrows raised as he spoke "But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky, and yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honour?" The Doctor shouted again, his eyebrows moving into a frown, his head raised "Or, are you lot planning something else? Cos this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?"_

"_A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces." _

"_Aaah, the war's not going so well, then?" The Doctor chimed happily, his legs swinging him on the chair, his torso leaning on the back of the chair, his face looking away " Losing, are we?" _

"_Such a suggestion is impossible." Staal snapped _

"_What war?" Mace interrupted _

"_The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans. It's been raging, far out in the stars for 50,000 years. 50,000 years of bloodshed, and for what?" The Doctor said quickly, not once taking his eyes from the Sontaran's as he spoke over to Mace and then back to Staal. _

"_For victory. Sontar-ha!" Staal shouted before punching his fist to the palm of his hand the rest of them following his lead_

"_Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!" _

"_Give me a break." The Doctor muttered before he rolled his eyes. He pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and changed the channel to the cartoon of Dexter's Laboratory. Rose smiled at his choice_

"_I always new he was a Dexter fan" Donna smiled _

"_I think he just likes to laugh at it, or it's because the American has a German accent" Rose joked which caused Donna to smile. Donna was currently sitting on the Captain's chair, her legs crossed while Rose was leaning on the console _

_"So these sontaruns" Donna asked _

_"Sontarans" Rose corrected_

_"Yeah them? They enjoy warfare?" Donna said, pointing over to Rose as she corrected him_

_You could call it that. There a clone race, bred only for war, to win the war with the Rutans. Thousands of people have died, the two planets nearly consumed, all goodness and any hope of the war to end soon is lost" But Rose swiftly stopped what she was doing and moved her head back to the screen when she realised the Doctor had soniked the screen back to the Sontaran's and he reappeared on the screen._

_"__Finished?" He asked, his face sceptical _

"_You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold!" Staal stated as she gestured towards the TARDIS which was behind him "We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a TARDIS." _

"_Well. As prizes go, that's...__noble" The Doctor said gently, his eyebrows raised, eyes wide. Rose looked over at Donna as she motioned her forward as she looked at him via the screen, taking in his leant form as they spoke__." As they say in Latin,__Donna__nobis pacem." _

"_That's me. I'm here!" Donna said quickly_

"_Did you never wonder about its design? It's phone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like if only we could communicate. You and I." The Doctor said staring at the screen, his fingers moving into a phone sort of shape. _

"_All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor". _

"_Oh my god." Donna muttered to herself as she grasped hold of Rose's phone picking up on the thought while Rose was working on the console, springing into action_

"_Oh I am way ahead off you" Rose said with a smile as she continued to fly around the console as if she knew it like the back of her hand. -_

_"__Big mistake though. Showing it to me coz I've got remote control" The Doctor voiced as he showed the Sonic Screwdriver. Rose simply rolled her eyes, knowing exactly that he was bluffing. _

"_Cease transmission!" Staal snapped and the transmission was completely cut off. _

"_Doctor, what number are you on?" Donna yelled at the vacant screen "You haven't even got a number!" _

"_Oh yes he does" Rose smiled as she looked over at Donna around the central column. "If I use the wavelength the Sontaran's are they wont be able to pick up the transmission, we can bounce that off their sensors and beam it back to earth to get a communication back to the Doctor. You need to use this number for it to work" Rose smiled over at her, finishing her job before typing in the number and walking back to the screen_

"_You're a genius you know that?" Donna smiled over at her to find she was connected to _

"_Oh here we go!" Rose said smiling _

"_I knew you would get it" the Doctor chimed from his seat causing Rose to return his brilliant smile "you both ok?" The Doctor asked as he got to his feet and leaned forward slightly_

"_Yeah, were fine" Rose smiled_

"_Just a bit shaken" Donna voiced just as both of them stumbled, Donna reaching out for Rose who caught her and steadied her to her feet._

"_What's going on?" The Doctor asked concerned, his eyebrows moving into a frown_

"_Feels like were being moved, most likely beyond a transmission field, we might have to keep in contact via my mobile or our link" Rose said as she clung onto the railings as she tried to look at the screen properly. Mace looked over at Rose with one of his eyebrows raised when she said the last part of the sentence. There was very little written on the Doctor but they did know about a strong emotional bond that can exist between two Gallifreyans. This woman really must mean a lot to the Doctor if they shared this sort of connection._

"_Rose do you know why they need the TARDIS?" The Doctor enquired, she just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders_

"_If I'm honest, I think they are using it as a trophy, knowing what this means to their race. But they want to keep you earth bound, causing you to die with the rest of the human race"_

"_Well isn't that just Wizard" He complained. Rose just smiled at his gently_

"_But knowing Sontaran's they will probably cut all links with the planet, deadlocking the teleportation pads." Rose voiced. The Doctor nodded "We can bring the systems back online so we can teleport back to earth, bringing the TARDIS with us"_

"_Good plan, ok, you know what to do?" The Doctor nodded_

"_Of course, you made me study their ships remember" Rose smiled, being sarcastic_

"_Oh you never cease to amaze me" The Doctor beamed_

"_Must be the reason you married me"_

"_Right ok, hop to it and ill contact you soon"_

"_Alright, talk to you soon" Rose finished before cutting the link and getting herself and Donna ready as they waited for the Doctor's orders. _

The Doctor was striding around the room, his eyes dark as the task of trying to help and save his wife was weighing down on his hearts. He walked over to Martha who was standing in front of the canisters of Gas, a clipboard in her hands before he plucked it from her hand.

_"_There's carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides but 10% unidentified. Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. You ever seen anything like it?" Martha asked up at him, her eyes falling back to the canister before the Doctor leant forward to get a closer look, his glasses present on his features his eyebrows in a frown

"Must be something the Sontarans invented. This isn't just poison, they need this gas for something else. What could that be?" The Doctor said quickly and quietly before standing up again before snapping his head back to the direction of Price's voice

"Launch grid online and active."

"Positions ladies and gentlemen, Defcon One initiatives in progress." Mace informed as he moved to the centre of the room, the Doctor simply stared at him, marching over to him angrily, his eyebrows still in a frown his mouth in a harsh line

"What? I told you not to launch!" The Doctor bellowed

"The gas is at 60% density, 80% and people start dying, Doctor. We've got no choice." Mace said calmly looking over at the Doctor

"My wife is aboard that ship" The Doctor managed to say through gritted teeth

"I'm sorry Doctor but we've got no other option" Colonel Mace said again, this time trying to be polite and considerate.

"Launching in 60, 59, 58, 57, 56… Worldwide nuclear grid now co-ordinating. 54, 53... " Price counted down, the Doctor simply stepped back, his hands going through his hair as he watched the count down commencing. He thought weather the TARDIS could protect them, if Rose could be clever, figure out that whatever was keeping the TARDIS there was broken and she could escape. Because once again the Doctor was facing a life time without the TARDIS and without Rose.

"You're making a mistake, Colonel! For once, I hope the Sontarans are ahead of you." The Doctor snapped

"North America, online. United Kingdom, online. France, online. India, online. Pakistan, online. China, online. North Korea, online. All systems locked and co-ordinated. Launching in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."

"God save us."

"...4, 3, 2, 1..."

"0." The screen snapped off, leaving the UNIT soldiers confused, frustrated and leaving them a blank screen full of static.

_"_What is it? What happened? Did we launch? Well, did we?" Mace demanded, watching as the people around him was trying to get readings and information

"Negative, sir. The launch codes have been wiped, sir. It must be the Sontarans." Price said with a frown while the Doctor looked over at Martha suspiciously, taking cautious steps towards her

"Can we override it?" Mace asked, looking down at his soldiers

"Trying it now, sir." Price voiced as she continued to work on the console.

"Missiles wouldn't even dent that ship, so why are the Sontarans so keen to stop you?" The Doctor said over to them before he leant down slightly and looked down at Martha "Any ideas?"

"How should I know?" Martha confessed, shaking her head slightly, having a frown pressed on her face.

"Enemy within! At arms! Greyhound 40 declaring absolute emergency. Sontarans within factory grounds, east corridor grid six." The Doctor heard the voice of Ross over the radio the Doctor walking over to the console his lips pursed open slightly as he listened to what was happening around him

"Absolute emergency, declaring Code Red. All troops, Code Red!" Mace ordered over the radio

"Get them out of there!" The Doctor snapped quickly, his face looking right at Mace who ignored him

"All troops, open fire!" Mace demanded over the radio, the sound of guns clicking sounded over the radoi

_"_The guns aren't working. Inform all troops, standard weapons do not work." Ross shouted again, just for his answer to be his whole company screaming "Tell the Doctor it's that Cordolaine signal. He's the only one who can stop them." But he was cut short and static filled the line over the radio. The Doctor simply staring into space as he realised what this meant, his mouth dry, his eyes wide with sorrow.

_"_Greyhound 40, report. Over. Greyhound 40, report. Greyhound 40, report!"

"He wasn't Greyhound 40, his name was Ross." The Doctor said to him darkly, his voice harsh and raspy, his eyes staring into the distance before he flicked them towards Mace "Now listen to me, and GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" He yelled

"Trap One to all stations. Retreat. Order imperative, immediate retreat!"

"They've taken the factory." Mace informed which caused the Doctor to frown, rub his chin as he walked around the console to the screens

"Why? They don't need it. Why attack now? What are they up to? Times like this, I could do with the Brigadier. No offence." He ranted slighted

"None taken. Sir Alistair's a fine man, if not the best. Unfortunately he's stranded in Peru." Mace said, shaking off the Doctors insult

"Launch grid back online." Price stated just for the screens to turned back on showing the map of the world and then suddenly going blank again

_"_They're inside the system, sir. It's coming from within UNIT itself." Price said over her shoulder towards her commanding officer

"Trace it. Find out where it's coming from, and quickly. Gas levels?"

"66% in major population areas. And rising."

"Why are they defending the factory only after we were inside?" Mace asked, his question directed purely to the Doctor. The pair of them having walked into his office, sheets of maps and paper littering the desk in front of them, the Doctor having his glasses pressed to his nose

"Because they wanted UNIT here. You gave them something they needed. Something now hidden inside the factory. Something precious." The Doctor said gently, the revelation springing to his mind, his head moving upwards slightly, his glasses still on his nose, Mace was looking up at him

"Then we've got to recover it. This Cordolaine signal thing, how does it work?" Mace asked

"The bullets. It causes expansion of the copper shell." The Doctor answered, standing to full height and pulling off his glasses before replacing them in his pocket

"Excellent. I'm on it." Mace chimed as he got up and left, causing the Doctor to sigh a heavy sigh of frustration

_"_For the billionth time, you can't fight Sontarans!" He yelled before he walked out too towards the nearest officer, making sure that Martha couldn't hear him

_"_Phone. Have you got a phone? I need your mobile, quickly, hurry up!" He whispered just to be handed a mobile and walked back towards Mace's office. The Doctor closed the door behind him, looking out towards the others as he pressed the phone to his ear, hoping Donna would pick up

Donna jumped when she heard the phone that was ringing in her hand. Rose was underneath the console slightly, she was doing something to the TARDIS while they waited for the Doctor's orders, but at the sound of the phone she snapped her head in the direction of Donna and removed herself and stood, watching as Donna got to her feet and pressed the phone to her ear.

_"_What's happened, where are you?" Donna said over the phone, her voice worried and panicked.

"Still on Earth. But don't worry, I've got my secret weapon." The Doctor whispered over the phone, hoping he wouldn't be heard

"What's that?" Donna asked

"You." The Doctor simply stated, moving around the office as he spoke to her.

"Oh." Donna muttered, her face and shoulder's falling as she realised what this meant. Rose simply looked over at her, her hands being whipped by a cloth which was nearby "Somehow that's not making me happy. Can't you just zap us down to Earth with that remote thing?"

"Donna he doesn't have a remote control" Rose said over to her gently, Donna looked over at her and rolled her eyes, the Doctor smiling when he heard his Wife's voice. Comforting their friend even in the darkest of situations.

"Yeah, I haven't got a remote, though I really should. Can you pass me over to Rose?" The Doctor said and asked her. Donna was nodding her head a small smile on her lips as she realised the Doctor must have been struggling not having Rose next to him

"Yeah, she's just here" Donna chimed before holding out the phone to Rose. Rose smiled over at her before striding around the console and taking the phone from her

"Hey" Rose said gently before readjusting her grip on the phone

"You ok?" The Doctor asked concerned, he looked over his shoulder before he moved further into the corner, hoping this conversation would be private. He knew he wasn't showing it but the Doctor was struggling not to worry about Rose and Donna, they were in a further more dangerous situation he was in and he was worried something could happen and he would lose them. The Doctor just had to keep reminding himself that they could look after themselves that they were strong and he had no need to worry.

"Yeah, were fine you?" Rose breathed, knowing that the Doctor was worried, she could feel it via their link, even if she was 100 million miles away or what ever it was

"Well, you were right about Martha" The Doctor said with a smile, trying to change the topic, to try and make him feel better

"I was?" Rose said into the phone, a frown forming on her face as she tried to understand the Doctor's statement. Knowing that something was wrong with Martha.

"And again you're doubting yourself" The Doctor sung, his head lifted in the air as he leant against the wall, a small smile on his face as he spoke to Rose

"Right, sorry" Rose said clicking her mouth slightly and nodding in the process

"You were right about the teleport system as well, it's deadlocked, your going to have to reopen the link so we can use it" The Doctor said, going back to business finally giving them something to do

"Ok, keep the line open and ill see what we can do" Rose said to him before placing the phone in her pocket and looking over at Donna who was looking at her with a frown, Rose just smiled over at her gently before going over to her "Okay Donna were going to have to go outside"

"But there's Sonterruns out there." Donna panicked, her eyes wide with distress

"Sontarans, but they'll all be on battle stations right now. They don't walk around having coffee. Ill be right next to you so you don't have to worry" Rose ranted, taking her hand slightly and giving it a squeeze of comfort.

"But what if they find us?" Donna sighed slightly defeated

"We're just going to have to risk it" Rose said to her gently before staring right into her eyes "but there's nothing else we can do. The whole planet is choking, Donna." She implored. Donna was looking down at the ground before she looked up at Rose and nodded slightly

"What d'you need me to do?" She said as the pair of them walked towards the TARDIS door

"The Sontarans are inside the factory which means they've got a teleport link with the ship, but they'll have deadlocked it. We need to reopen the link." Rose explained to her, her hands moving in gestures as she explained to Donna what their task was and how they were going to do it. Her features were soft and kind as she watched Donna nodding as she took it all in

"But, I can't even mend a fuse." Donna defended

"Donna! Stop talking about yourself like that. You can do this. I promise." Rose praised, encouraging her, Rose knowing that the woman in front of her could do amazing and wonderful things. Donna nodded before the pair of them snuck a glance out of the door to see a Sontaran a few feet away from them, his back to them. They both silently closed the door behind them before looking t each other and preparing themselves for what was about to happen.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	16. The Poison Sky Part 2

The Poison Sky Part 2

_Rose and Donna had slowly and quietly moved back into the TARDIS. The pair of them leaning against the wooden doors of the time ship, the door which was blocking them from view of the Sontaran which was standing outside. _

"_There's a Sonterrun... Sontaran." Donna whispered, corrected herself suddenly. Her figure was pressed against the door, her palms resting on the wood while Rose looked over at her, her fringe falling from her face slightly, her hair hanging over her shoulder as she looked over at Donna, her coat lying loosely over one of the beams leaving her jumper present on show. _

"_Do you think he saw us?" Rose asked Donna, the pair of them shaking slightly with adrenaline and fear, their chest heaving as they took in the air they needed. _

"_No, he's got his back to us." Donna voiced suddenly, looking down at the remarkable woman she called her best friend. _

"_Ok then, if my intelligence serves me right, on the back of his neck there should be a sort of plug like hole on his collar. That's the Probic Vent. If we hit him there it should knock 'im out" Rose informed quickly, her words coming out swiftly, her head moving as she spoke while Donna simply looked at her with her mouth wide open, her eyebrows in a frown_

"_Should" Donna voiced sarcastically, Rose simply moved away from the door slightly and looked over at Donna with one of her eyebrows raised _

"_It's the best we've got... we have to try" Rose argued, she locked her eyes with Donna's and she looked intensively into them. Donna simply nodded before walking up to the TARDIS console once again and picked up the mallet that the Doctor used so happily when he was piloting the TARDIS. Rose smiled over at her, liking her style of thinking before the pair of them peeled their eyes around the TARDIS door once again, taking in the small blue form of the Sontaran. They slipped out of the door once again and up to the alien before Donna raised the mallet and forced it to the probic vent, causing the Sontaran to stumble and fall to the floor unconscious. _

_"__Back of the neck!" Donna smiled triumphantly, her body moving slightly. Rose beamed over at her, both of them trying to stifle laughs as they whacked their hands together in a high five before engulfing each other into a hug. When they pulled away Rose grasped Donna's hand before leading her down the corridor, her form bent over slightly, her eyes looking attentively for the device she needed. _

"_Now then we've gotta find the external junction feed to the teleport." She voiced, looking over her shoulder over to Donna who was nodding over at her. When the Doctor arrived back on the scene with the little Adipose babies Donna knew her life was complete. She knew she had the man she wanted to travel with and she couldn't wait for all the fantastic adventures she would have. But when she saw Rose something in her faltered. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to talk to the Doctor like she did last time that he would be more wrapped up in his wife. But during the first words she said to her those thoughts evaporated. Rose was a beautiful young woman, who had a brilliant and the most caring of souls. She fought for what she believed in, worked through the toughest things and never let anyone put her down. She would bag up her emotions and just get on with life. But the kindness shown towards Donna was mesmerising. Rose would comfort her, talk to her or listen to what she had to say when adventures got tough. She would simply give her a hug or clasp hold of her hand when she knew she needed comfort. _

"_What... what's it look like?" Donna whispered over to Rose, leaning closer towards her friend as they snuck down one of the corridors which were lined with triangular columns, a pattered floor and purple lights. _

"_It's__ a circular panel on the wall. Big symbol on the front, like a, like a letter T with a horizontal line through it. Or, or two Fs back to back." Rose said to her with a frown on her face. She was searching her mind for the information, thinking back to the lesson she had with her husband while his two companions took small a quite steps forward. The pair of them looking at the walls, both looking for the switch Rose had described _

"_Well, there's a door." Donna said motioning towards the door with her spare hand _

"_There s__hould be a switch by the side." Rose said to her, looking at her while Donna continued to move forward. She looked at the purple switch with a hand print embedded on the plastic. She looked up at Rose and nodded slightly _

"_Yeah there is. But it's Sontaran-shaped, you need three fingers." Donna said over to Rose who was standing in front of her with her mouth pursed open slightly, her mouth lifting in a small smile, her eyes gentle _

"_You've got three fingers." Rose breathed _

"_Oh, yeah!" Donna chimed before she placed her hand in the Star Trek salute of the Vulcan's 'Live long and Prosper' the door slid open revealing the room inside. Rose and Donna smiled over at each other before Rose placed her mobile back to her ear. She took a few steps into the room, Donna walking behind her while she spoke to her husband who had heard the whole conversation _

_"__We're through." Rose said with a smile. Rose could just picture her husband's eyebrows moving into a raised position, his mouth moving into a pout of a smile as he brought the phone to his mouth_

"_Oh, you are brilliant, you are." The Doctor chimed over the phone kissing it slightly, Rose simply rolled her eyes, a huge smile of comfort on her face as she spoke to her husband, her eyes still littering the walls as she searched for the device and her movements slow and cautious as she kept an eye out for Sontaran's. _

"_Shut up." Rose said with a smile which caused the Doctor to laugh and Donna to smile as she watched her friends interact with such love and friendship it made her want what they had "Right. T with a line through it." Rose said into the phone and over to Donna. But something must have happened, someone must have walked into the room because the Doctor was suddenly talking to her very quickly and in a hush whisper_

_"__Got to go. Keep the line open!" He whispered before he was gone, the phone in his suit jacket. Rose simply nodded before moving the phone from her ear, looking over at Donna, smiling at her gently and then motioning for the pair of them to go left. _

The Doctor watched through the glass window as Colonel Mace came back through the door of the temporary UNIT base shouting out orders of the counter attack. All the while the Doctor's frustration and anger at the man was begging to bubble, he moved the phone he had been talking to Rose and Donna in his pocket before he bolted from the room, jumping down the stairs and bounding over to Mace

"I said you don't stand a chance!" The Doctor yelled, his face scrunched up in anger as his aggravation rose.

"Positions. That means everyone!" Mace snapped again, this time eyeballing the Doctor while he threw a black gas mask to the Doctor, who caught it neatly. The Doctor then looked down at it, moved it into one of his hands and looked right at it, his mouth hanging open, his eyebrows now in a frown as his curiosity got the better of him. The Doctor looked up before following the Colonel all the while he was looking over at his surroundings

"You're not going without me!" Martha voiced as the Doctor slipped on his coat, the gas mask in the hand which wasn't pulling his coat onto his shoulders.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He muttered, knowing that he needed this Martha close to him.

_On the spaceship both Rose and Donna were still quietly walking down the corridors. They were coming up to one of the corners when Rose stopped slightly, her eyebrows moving into a frown, her mouth hanging open as she tried to intensify her hearing. She could hear the door at the end of the corridor glide open, revealing the sound of Sontaran's marching. Rose suddenly muttered something in gallifreyan before pulling Donna back behind one of the pillars sitting on her knees as she spoke over to her passing the phone towards her _

"_Donna listen to me, your going to have to finish this by yourself" Rose said to her gently, pressing the phone into her friends hands who was looking at her with her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide with shock as she looked up at her friend _

"_You can't! I need you here" Donna panicked, Rose simply smiled before placing her hand gently to her shoulder_

"_The Doctor is on the other end of the line. If you need him he can help you. But you need to tell him something" Rose voiced to her before looking around the column and at the impending platoon of soldiers marching towards them. "I analysed the gas in the TARDIS. I need you to tell the Doctor that its Clone feed. He needs to make a machine that will ignite the compound and free the atmosphere" Rose said to her with a frown, all the while Donna frowned at her as she listened to the simplified version of her information. Donna simply nodded quickly while Rose beamed over at her. _

"_Where are you going?" Donna whispered over to her friend_

"_I'm giving the pair of you more time!" She said, her face falling at the implications of her last sentence, and before Donna could say anything else, to stop her she stood and moved in front of the Sontaran's_

"_Oh hello... I was wondering if you could guide me in the right direction of the Toilets" Rose said smiling over at them _

"_You are an intruder, you will be imprisoned and taken to General Staal" the robotic voice sounded. Rose simply smiled over at them, her eyes shining with humour _

"_Oh, well then, if you put it that way" Rose chimed before winking over at them and then bolting from her spot, sprinting down the corridors away from Donna, the Aliens chasing over at them. Donna simply shielded away from them, her heart beat beating in her chest as she realised she was now alone, her best friend was running for her life while her home planet chocked to death. _

The Doctor was standing outside of the ATMOS factory, a gas mask placed onto his face as the smoke began to thicken. He wished Rose could be with him to share a joke of a previous adventure with dashing Captain Jack and the blitz. But he continued to look around at the gathering people, each one of them wearing gas masks while Colonel Mace was showing him a gun

_"L_atest firing stock, what do you think, Doctor?" Mace asked as he cradled the gun

"Are you my mummy?" The Doctor said, his voice muffled by the mask

"If you could concentrate." Mace snapped before handing the gun towards a soldier before going to the crate which was in front of him "Bullets with a rad-steel coating, no copper surface. Should overcome the Cordolaine signal." Mace stated as he passed a single bullet towards the Doctor who took it and looked over at it. His hair in a complete mess and sticking in every and any direction due to the mask. He knew his wife liked it like that. But once again, it pained him to know that she wasn't standing at his side.

"But the Sontarans have got lasers! You can't even see in this fog, the night-vision doesn't work." The Doctor informed, his hand waving the bullet on front of his face before turning around in a full circle, his arms out at the sides before he plonked the bullet back into the case while Martha watched them

"Thank you Doctor, thank you for your lack of faith. But this time, I'm not listening." Mace snapped before pulling of his gas mask and addressed his soldiers. He took a few steps away from the Doctor, placed his arms behind his back and yelled encouragements to his men.

_"_Attention, all troops! Sontarans might think of us as primitive. As does every passing species with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, our ideals. But no more! From this point on, it stops. From this point on, the people of Earth fight back and we show them! We show the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do! Trap One to Hawk Major! Go, go, go!" He shouted, the last par yelled into his radio just so everyone could look up as a loud sound came from the sky. The fog suddenly started to dissipate and clear just so they could see the large engines of the Valiant flying high above their heads.

"It's working! The area's clearing. Engines to maximum!" Mace voiced, his head looking right into the sky, the Doctor doing the same, his hand slightly raised as he tried to get a better view

"It's the Valiant!" The Doctor yelled as it completely cleared the chocking smoke away from their forms.

"UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Doctor! With engines strong enough to clear away the fog." Colonel Mace yelled as he spoke over to the Doctor who was removing his gas mask

_"_Woah, that's brilliant!" The Doctor smiled, his voice holding admiration and excitement. His hand going to his hair as he whipped it back and itching the back of it. Mace simply looked at him with a small smile playing on his lips

"Getting a taste for it, Doctor?" Mace chimed as he took in the messy hair, eyebrows raised and eyes wide expression the Doctor held

"No, not at all. Not me." The Doctor chimed, stalking away slightly back over to Martha's side which caused Mace to smile before he pulled his radio towards his mouth and yelled to the inhabitants of the ship which the Doctor held so many unwanted memories of.

"Valiant, fire at will!" Mace implored which caused a bunch of green beams to unite and the Valiant fired upon the ATMOS factory. At the same time the Doctor noticed UNIT soldiers moving in and attacking on the ground too. This time, it's the Sontaran's who are overpowered.

_"_East and north secure. Doctor?" Mace shouted as they moved into the factory. The Doctor running after Mace who was rushing away with his soldiers just for the Doctor to pull out his phone and talk to his companions who were still on board the Sontaran's ship.

_"_Donna, hold on. We're coming." He whispered before Martha appeared behind him. He dropped the phone into his pocket before he pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and went in the opposite direction to Mace and his men. Martha was frowning slightly, looking over to the soldiers before she looked back over to The Doctor.

_"_Shouldn't we follow the Colonel?" Martha implored while the Doctor scrunched up his face as he continued to set up the screwdriver.

"Nah, you and me, Martha Jones. Just like old times!" The Doctor chimed while he cradled the screwdriver in his hands, his mouth in a sharp line as he followed the bleeping noise using it to find their way "Alien technology, this way!"

_Rose was being dragged into the main room of the ship. Her hands were tied behind her back by some handcuffs which emitted a high energy ring which clasped her hands together; if she moved her hands at all she would receive an electric shock. She found that out the hard way. A current shot up her arm and she immediately withdrew, biting back a whimper as her mind was fogged with images of the time she was captured by the Daleks. She was dragged into the presence of Staal, the Sontaran she recognised as the general who had spoken to her husband. The two small soldier's either side of her grabbed hold of her arms so she wouldn't move while she flung her head back so her long fringe wasn't in the way. She looked at the dome head of the alien while she tried to keep her wrists as still as possible. Her wrist still scared and scabbed from the last hand cuffs she wore the same time last week. _

"_So this is the intruder" Staal scoffed as his whole body moved as he looked over at Rose. The cane gentle placed in the palm of his hand_

"_If it isn't the alien hanging above the planet" Rose retorted in reply, a small smile shot in his direction. _

"_Ha, this one had passion. Something us Sontaran's pride. A good thing if you're fighting in a war" Staal mocked as he took a few steps towards the time lady. Rose simply looked away somewhat. Staal still smiling at her as he moved right in front of her. She moved her head so she was looking down at him. His soldiers littered around the room as they continued to work, each one of their heads still unseen due to their helmets. "But don't you see... we are winning this war. Your planet is chocking. The atmosphere almost converted. Millions of metric tones of material placed into your atmosphere making it un breathable. And your only chance of surviving is the Doctor who is stuck on the planet as we have his TARDIS. He is useless as he is stupid. He can't save you now" Staal ridiculed which caused Rose to look at him. Her body completely still as she tried to keep her emotions in check. _

"_If the shadow proclamation knew you were here they would destroy you. Earth is a protected planet and you cannot interfere" Rose said to the back of the Sontaran as he walked away from her. He simply snapped his body back around to face her, his eyebrows raised, eyes twinkling_

"_Oh look at you with your long and stolen words. You have nothing to do with the proclamation, you cannot command the intensive forces of the Jadoon, you cannot even save your planet" He bellowed happily. _

"_I may not be a lot of things, and I may not be able to do such impressive things than the Doctor but I can do one thing. I can stand by him, encourage him, guide him. And he was right about you. You're losing your honour by skulking away up here. You say I have passion... now where is yours. Where is your passion, honour and dedication?" Rose snapped, her voice dark and menacing as she faced and stood up for her planet. A look of shock and anger flared in Staal's cheeks and he turned his body completely to the woman who was standing in front of him. His eyes held so much confusion as he tried to place her. She was unlike any human he had ever met. She was unlike anyone he had ever met from other planets. He took a single step towards her before stopping_

"_Who are you?" He implored. Rose's lips lifted into a small smile _

"_Rose Smith, The Doctors wife, defender of the earth. Time Lady" Rose stated passionately, her form moving slightly away from her captives, her handcuffs still on her wrists as they burned at her skin. _

"_Oh but this is perfect" Staal laughed which caused Rose's smile to falter and her face moved into one of confusion. "You are the 1__st__ time being to ever be caught by a Sontaran. I will have great pleasure in killing you" Rose could do nothing more than stare at him. _

The Doctor noticed he was heading into the basement. The corridors were deserted, the lights dim and all is help was a small door at the end of the hallway.

"No Sontarans down here. They can't resist a battle." The Doctor said quietly as he waited for the lights to flicker to existence, the sonic still blinking while he moved towards the noise, his tongue poking up towards his teeth, eyebrows raised as he followed the noise "Here we go." He voiced before the pair of them walked down the corridor. He moved to the left and the right, pointing the screwdriver down the walkways as he continued to read his directions. One of his eyebrows moving into a raised position while the other stayed neutral. He adjusted his stance and placed the screwdriver in one had as he prepared to open the door. The door slid open and the Doctor adjusted the plastic flaps and emerged into the door. They entered the lab for the Doctor to see the real Martha lying on a table bed, in a hospital gown, a device on her head which kept her in a hypnotic sleep. The Doctor took one look at her before rushing to her side, the flaps of his coat flying around him.

_"_Ooh, Martha, I'm so sorry." The Doctor voiced as he looked down at her and placed his hands to her neck checking her pulse _"_ Still alive." He muttered slightly to himself for him to hear the cocking of a gun behind him as the Martha clone pointed it at his back. His eyes never leaving the Martha in front of him.

_"_Am I supposed to be impressed?" The Doctor said quietly as he continued to check Martha over

"Wish you carried a gun now?" The Clone voiced, her face not showing any emotions as she continued to point the gun at the Doctor's head.

"Not at all." The Doctor said with his eyebrows raised

"I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time." Martha's clone voiced with a smile on her face

"Doing exactly what I wanted." The Doctor breathed as he turned to look at her "I needed to stop the missiles, just as much as the Sontarans. I'm not having Earth start an interstellar war. You're a triple agent!" The Doctor explained quickly, both his eyebrows raised which caused his forehead to crease while she pointed the gun right in his face, his finger moving to point towards her slightly.

"When did you know?" The clone asked with a frown as she moved with the Doctor as he circled her.

"What, you? Oh, right from the start. Reduced iris contraction, slight thinning of the hair follicles on the left temple." The Doctor said quickly, one of his hands in his pockets while the other was pointed towards the descriptions he was giving "And, frankly, you smell." The Doctor complained, his eyebrows raised as his face continued to grimace as he walked away from her "You might as well have worn a T-shirt saying "clone". Although, maybe not in front of Captain Jack." The Doctor continued as he walked over to Martha's head, placing his hands on the metal work and looking over at her, his lips in a hard line while his eyebrows were still in their raised position as he stared intently over at her. "You remember him, don't you? Cos you've got all her memories. That's why the Sontarans had to protect her, to keep you inside UNIT. Martha Jones is keeping you alive." The Doctor finished just as he pulled the device from the real Martha's head. She awoke with a scream just at the same time as the clone grasped her chest and fell to the ground in agony. The Doctor kicked away the gun which had fallen from the clones hand then went to Martha's side as she grasped hold of his suit jacket while he hugged her.

_"_It's all right. It's all right, I'm here, I'm here. I've got you, got you."

"There was this thing, Doctor, this alien, with this head..."

"Oh blimey I'm busy" The Doctor chimed as he jumped away and grasped hold of the ringing phone inside of his pocket and placed it to his ear _"__Got it?" He asked just for Donna to snap down the phone._

"Yes. Now hurry up!" Donna voiced via gritted teeth, the Doctor frowning when he realised Rose wasn't talking to him over the phone.

"Take off the covering. All the blue switches inside, flick them up like a fusebox. And that should get the teleport working." The Doctor cried over the phone before he looked over at Martha, chucked her over his coat as she walked over to talk to the Clone. He rolled his eyes slightly as he moved to work on the Teleport to help Donna and Rose.

_"_The gas! Tell us about the gas." The Doctor shouted via the teleportation pod which was slowly being taken apart, the Doctor's form running from the machine as he grabbed other parts while Martha continued to talk to the clone

"He's the enemy!" The Clone managed to say, the Doctor simply rolled his eyes, the screwdriver placed into his mouth.

"Then tell me. It's not just poison, what's it for? Martha, please!" Martha begged, her eyebrows raised

"Caesofine concentrate. It's one part of Bosteen, two parts Probic 5." She managed to say. The Doctor looking right over at her, his eyebrows in a frown, mouth hanging open as he continued to work on the wiring that was hanging over his neck as he used the Sonic Screwdriver on it. But realisation hit him and he hit himself in the forehead

"Clonefeed! It's clonefeed!" He bellowed loudly which caused Martha to pivot slightly on her feet as she moved to looked over at him, a frown present on her face

"What's clonefeed?"

"Like amniotic fluid for Sontarans. That's why they're not invading, they're converting the atmosphere. Changing the planet into a clone world. Earth becomes a great big hatchery. Cos the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce. Give 'em a planet this big, they'll create billions of new soldiers. That gas isn't poison, it's food!" The Doctor ranted, his eyebrows raised, his face holding so much recognition, his hands moving to show Martha his gestures as he spoke over to her, his eyes wide before he bolted back to work on the teleport, his hearts beating quicker in his chest as he knew then and there how bad things had suddenly got. The Doctor hadn't been working long on the teleportation device before he heard his name being called via the phone. He snapped his head towards the phone before quickly rushing it too his ear

"DOCTOR!" Donna whispered to him while he pressed it harshly to his ear. "Blue switches done. But they've found me!" Donna said with a pause, her fear seeping quickly into her voice as she came face to face with the army of Sontaran's.

"Now!" The Doctor said as he pointed the Sonic Screwdriver to the teleport pod, activating it. Donna who was standing inside the pod of the Sontaran ship disappeared and reappeared in the clone lab. She suddenly flung herself into a hug on the Doctor.

_"_Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Donna managed to say as she breathed in relief.

"Hold on, hold on. Get off me, get off me! Gotta bring the TARDIS down." The Doctor chimed loudly, his eyebrows raised, mouth moving in large movements as he walked into the device sonicking the teleport beaming the TARDIS back to earth. He smiled over at her as he walked from the pod

_"_Right, now." The Doctor said loudly as he placed the screwdriver back into his pocket "Where's Rose?" The Doctor stated suddenly as his face moved into a frown, worry and panic settling in his eyes while Martha moved over to them, her arms folded across her chest as she wore the Doctor coat.

"She was taken by the Sontaran's she told me to tell you that the stuff in the air was this sort of feed" Donna stated, her eyebrows in a frown as she shook her head in confusion

"Clone feed" The Doctor voiced

"That's the one" Donna chimed, clicking her fingers over to him "But she said something else what did she say... you need to make something that will set the gas on fire or sumin" Donna said over to him, her words not making sense to her but realisation hit the Doctor and his face as he realised what it was she was talking about. An Atmospheric Converter.

"Oh she's brilliant she is..." The Doctor said proudly before he was interrupted mid sentence.

_Rose didn't know what to do. Alarms were blearing. Staal was shouting orders and most of the Sontaran's were running around. Rose was backing away slightly. The guards who had been standing with her were occupied and she slowly tried to sneak away towards the device which was now activated. She was almost their when someone shouted causing all the Sontran's to turn towards her and advance. She simply rolled her eyes before lifting her leg and shoving the closest one away from her. She turned and ran, her hands still clasped behind her back. She shunted one of them with her shoulder which sent him stumbling. She ducked so one was flung over her back and she kicked and moved and ducked avoided the fire from their guns before she snapped her body to the teleportation button, crouched and rolled as she was teleported from the pod. _

The Doctor had finished mid sentence as the pod activated. Pure joy and happiness exploded over his features as he recognised the blonde figure that was rolling from the device. Her hands were clasped behind her back as they were cuffed and her breathing was heavy as if she was running.

"Well for an escape... that's wasn't too bad" She chimed with a smile on her face as she smiled over at her friends who were beaming over at her.

"Oh brilliant" Donna voiced

"Come here hun, lets get those cuffs off you" The Doctor said with a smile as he took out the screwdriver and walked over to her. She smiled over at him again before turning around and holding out her wrist slightly, her head looking over her shoulder as he worked on them. The buzz of the screwdriver filled her ears before her hands fell loosely to her sides. She let out the air in her lungs and smiled to herself as the pressure on her wrists were gone. She moved her hand to massage one of her wrists and turned to smile up at the Doctor who was smiling down at her. He cupped her cheek and moved the hair from her face as he smiled down at her.

"I'm glad your ok" He said to her softly so Donna or Martha's couldn't here them

"You know me... I'm always looking after myself" Rose beamed with a smile before rising on her tip toes and placing a soft kiss to his lips. They pulled apart and they smiled over at their friends "Well then, shall we get going?" The Doctor smiled which caused Rose to smile up at him

"What about this nuclear launch thing?" Martha asked while the Doctor continued to work on the device, reconfiguring it

"Just keep pressing N, we want to keep those missiles on the ground." Rose smiled over at her while Donna caught sight of the dead clone

_"_But there's... two of them." Donna questioned pointing towards Martha and the clone. Martha simply smiled over at her gently, the Doctor looking at her with her mouth hanging open slightly, pursed mid sentence.

"Yeah, long story." He stated just as Martha and Rose walked into the pod, Donna following suit as the Doctor pressed buttons of the location they wanted to be in "Here we go. The old team, back together! Well, the new team." The Doctor cried happily which caused Rose to smile to herself slightly

"We're not going back on that ship!" Donna cried in nervousness, Rose simply grasped hold of her hand out of comfort once again which was received greatly as Donna clung onto her hand.

"No, no, no. No. I needed to get the teleport working so that we could get to..." The Doctor said quickly before they teleported to a sister pod "...here! The Rattigan Academy, owned by..." The Doctor continued just as Luke walked over to them, holding out a gun in front of them.

_"_Don't tell anyone what I did! It wasn't my fault, the Sontaran's lied to me, they..." Luke cried as he walked over to them, the Doctor simply strode over to him, grasped hold of his gun and threw it away

"If I see one more gun..." The Doctor muttered and hurried away quickly. Rose simply looked over at luke and smiled slightly before swerving away from him. Martha and Donna walked after the Doctor and Rose slowly while they talked to each other.

_"_You know, that coat, sort of works."

"Feel like a kid in my dad's clothes."

"Oh, well if you're calling him dad you're definitely getting over him."

The Doctor and Rose were once again working together to get something built. Their large and intelligent minds were showing them schematics in their mind as they pieced it together. Each one of them communicating to one another via their link as they united to create what Rose had come up with. They were assembling the device from things found in Luke's laboratory, all the while they were explaining themselves.

"That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles, they were holding back. Because, caesofine gas is volatile" The Doctor started as he placed a large plastic tube over a large funnel like material, his eyebrows raised talking quickly as they hurried along with they work.

"That's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground-to-air engagement could've sparked off the whole thing." Rose informed once again, this time sorting out the wired and circuits of the things, causing it to work.

"So that's were setting the atmosphere on fire comes into effect?" Martha asked, her phone still in her hand. The Doctor simply nodded before going over to Donna, taking the mallet and whacking the device which caused Rose to move back slightly. The Doctor then moved another piece of the device and attached it together.

"Exactly. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory." Rose continued while she looked over at Luke who was rubbing his neck, broken hearted

"Planning a little trip, were we?" The Doctor chimed

"They promised me a new world." Luke stated sadly.

"You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this!" The Doctor ranted before both the Doctor and Rose moved away from the thing they had just made.

"An atmospheric converter." Rose said with a smile as she grasped hold of the Doctor's hand who was looking down at her with a large smile

"You may have just saved the world Rose" He said to her which just caused her too look down with embarrassment. The Doctor than grabbed the base, rested it on his shoulder before following Rose out side, the rest of their companions following suit as they set up on the patio out in the front lawn of the mansion.

"That's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there." Donna muttered slightly to herself while Rose and her husband were on their knees, their eyebrows in frowns as they listened to the machine so they could tune it

"If we can get this on the right setting..." Rose muttered to herself while the Doctor sorted out the wiring.

"Doctor, hold on, you said the atmosphere would ignite." Martha voiced as she looked down at her friends

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" He stated as the pair of them moved away, the Doctor holding the control panel in his hands. He pressed a button and a flame shot up into the sky and the sky ignited. The Doctor and Rose crossed their fingers as they watched as their machine did what it was suppose to. The sky moving as if on fire. The sky suddenly moved into one of a recognisable glorious sunlight, the sky blue and the world was saved.

_"_Both of them. Genius!" Luke cried, his hand to his head

"Just brilliant." Martha smiled as she took in the sun while Donna was laughing and jumping around

"Now we're in trouble!" Rose muttered to herself while her husband picked up the converter and rushed back into the building. All of them following the Doctor until he reached and stepped into the teleport pod with the atmospheric converter

_"_Right, so... Donna, thank you. For everything. Martha, you too. Oh... so many times. Luke, do something clever with your life." The Doctor said quickly, his eyes flicking towards each one of them, his eyes never going to Rose, his true emotions flowing freely between them via their link as they all looked at him with large sad eyes.

"You're saying goodbye." Donna said quietly, her face not moving as she watched him alter the buttons on the device

"Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war. And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so..." The Doctor said as he looked up at Donna with large sad eyes.

"You're gonna ignite them." Martha nodded as she looked at them

"You'll kill yourself." Rose said barely above a whisper. She looked up at the Doctor who now moved to look over at her. The pair of them staring at each other as they prepared themselves for what was about to happen. There true feelings and emotions running freely between them once again.

"Just send that thing up, on it's own. I don't know... put it on a delay." Martha said as she shook her head towards him

"I can't." He said to her. One of his eyebrows raised as he looked right at her. Knowing that this is what Rose changed him into.

"Why not?" Donna asked with a frown

"I've got to give them a choice." He said before he looked over to Rose who was struggling with her own emotions. The pair of them feeling the same thing. Hurt and loss. Fear of being left alone. The Doctor simply placed the converter to the floor before taking a few steps towards Rose. He cupped her cheek and he was delighted when she closed her eyes and moved into his touch before she opened her eyes and placed her hand over the top of his. The pair of them smiling weakly and comfortingly over at each other. "There is nothing else I can do" HE said in defeat

"I know... But after everything we have been through, why does it have to end like this?" She implored sadly up to him. He just nodded before leaning forward over to her so he could get a good look at her

"Rose listen to me" He said as she looked up at him "You have given me another chance at life. When you found me I was broken, my life was not worth living but your love and friendship changed me. You make me want to be a better man. Your love has gotten me though even the toughest situations. Love is too weak a word for what I feel for you. The greatest thing I have learnt is not about the universe or the complexities of Time but I have learnt to love and the greatest thing about it is you love me in return. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't change it for the world, you are remarkable and I wish you'd never think otherwise. Your need to help others is astounding and I just wish you would be recognized by your brilliance. The Universe needs a Time Lady. Someone to watch over the comings and goings. So take the TARDIS. Live the life we have been striving for for so long. Live the life I want you to have. Because I love you. With all my heart. " He said to her passionate, his eyes shining with love and devotion, a tear was falling from her eyes as she smiled up at him before she placed a very delicate and loving kiss to his lips before they pulled away. Martha and Donna's hearts breaking as they looked upon the couple. Luke watching as the young lovers parted, knowing full well what was going to happen. The Doctor picked up the converter once again before locking his eyes to Rose's and teleported onto the ship. Donna just looked on with deep sadness, placing her hands to her head. Martha looked over at the teleport before she looked over at the broken form of Rose who was sitting on the ground, staring into nothing as she was once again left alone.

**The Doctor suddenly appeared on the Sontaran ship, happily perched on the teleportation pad while the Sontaran's took in his form, the detonation device firmly placed in his cupped hands as he looked over at them. **

"**Oh, excellent!" Staal chimed with a smile on his lips **

"**General Staal, you know what this is. But there's one more option. You can go. Just leave. Sontaran High Command need never know what happened here." The Doctor said, one of his eyebrows raised, his breathing rapid as he spoke quickly and his voice full of authority. **

"**Your stratagem would be wise if Sontarans feared death. But we do not. At arms!" Staal shouted again, this time his soldiers pointed their weapons at the time lord which was cladded in his blue suit. **

"**I'll do it, Staal. If it saves the Earth, I'll do it." The Doctor shouted over at him, his finger still firmly pressed to the button. **

"**A warrior doesn't talk, he acts!"**

"**I am giving you the chance to leave."**

"**And miss the glory of this moment?"**

"**All weapons targeting Earth, sir. Firing in 20." A voice sounded over the speakers**

"**I'm warning you!"**

"**And I salute you! Take aim!"**

"**Shoot me, I'm still gonna press this! You'll die, Staal."**

"**Knowing that you die, too."**

"**Firing in 15." The voice started again **

"**For the glory of Sontar!" Stall yelled as he started chanting "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"**

"**Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!" The Sontarans joined **

"**I'll do it!" The Doctor yelled once again**

"**Then do it!"**

"**Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"**

"**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3..." But suddenly the Doctor's vision blurred and everything went still as he realised he was being teleported back towards Earth. **

The Doctor suddenly appeared in the teleport pod at Rattigan Academy, looking confused as he was sprawled on the ground of the pad. He slowly climbed forward as he sat on the edge of the pod, still dazed and confused. But suddenly Martha rushed over to him smiling as she nestled by his side. Donna following suit but gave the Doctor a large thwack for worrying them so much but slowly grasped at his arm relieved that he was alive. But the Doctor suddenly moved his eyes up to Rose. She was looking down at him, her eyes full of pure raw emotion that he didn't know what to feel. He climbed to his feet and within a few strides he was clinging onto Rose so close to him he was worried that she couldn't breath. But he didn't care. He was once again so close to loosing his wife that he never wanted to put her through that again. Rose let out a small sound which sounded almost like a sob but she simply clutched him closer to her. Her arms completely wrapped around his neck while her head was pressed into the crock of his neck, his cheek resting on the side of her head as they both drank each other in once again. Donna and Martha smiling as they took in the closeness and pure emotions of belonging, comfort and being reunited engulfed the young couple as they both stood there. Neither one needing to say anything, not having to do anything, because right now, all they needed was each other.

_"_How were they?" Martha asked as Donna walked back into the TARDIS, her eyes slightly puffy from the teary goodbye she had had with her grandfather. Rose and the Doctor were simply smiling at her gently as they stood next to each other. Rose had her hand resting on the panel of the TARDIS while the Doctor had his arm wrapped around Rose.

"Oh, same old stuff." She said gently as she wiped off a tear and tried to sound casual "They're fine. So! You gonna come with us? We're not exactly short of space." She voiced which caused all of the inhabitants to smile

"Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know. I'm good here. Back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides," She said as she held up her hand and showed her engagement ring "someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now!" She said as she walked towards the door but suddenly it shut in her face and the TARDIS shook wildly as it set into flight. Each one of them clinging onto different objects to hold their balance. Under the console, the hand in the jar was bubbling wildly while Rose and the Doctor snapped their bodies towards the console, getting readings and trying to get her out of flight.

_"_What? What!" The Doctor shouted with a frown as he looked at the reading on the screen

"Doctor, don't you dare!" Martha yelled over at him

"No, no, no! I didn't touch anything! We're in flight, it's not me!" The Doctor defended while Rose and the Doctor worked together, flicking switches and dials as they tried to understand what the Doctor was doing

"Where are we going?" Donna asked from the place she was clinging onto the TARDIS

"I don't know, it's out of control!"

"Doctor, just listen to me! You take me home, take me home right now!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	17. The Doctor's Daughter Part 1

_**The Doctor's Daughter**_

_**Ok guys this is the next chapter I hope you like it and please review and I want to thank those of you who noticed that I had posted the wrong chapter and it is now the correct one ! hope you like this chapter, as I'm thinking this story isn't being as well received as the last one. **_

_They were clinging onto the TARDIS as the console and the machine flung them about as it flew violently through the vortex. They were shaking to every possible side while the Doctor and Rose staggered around the column as they tried to regain some sense of control. Sparks were flying while Donna and Martha were screaming, the Doctor and Rose holding a look of deep concern. The pair of them was sending telepathic words of comfort to the ancient machine. _

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna bellowed as she moved her body away from the onslaught of fiery sparks which flew from the console

"Controls aren't working!" The Doctor yelled as he continued to try and gain control while the console continued to spark. But the TARDIS suddenly flipped out at the Doctor sending him flying from the console as he moved his hand back quickly. His landing was caught by the captain's chair as he looked with his eyebrows raised at the hand that was in the jar bubbling wildly. Rose leaning over and moving to sort out switches and devices while Martha and Donna continued to cling on furiously.

_"_I don't know where we're going but my old hand's very excited about it!" The Doctor grimaced as he heaved his form back to his full height, his arms taking in his weight as he looked over at Rose whose own eyes were shining with concern.

"I thought that was just some freaky alien thing! You telling me it's yours?" Donna scoffed loudly over the sparking and groans of the TARDIS, Donna having moved over to stand next to her friend.

"Well..." The Doctor dragged out as he moved with the console, his foot placed on the shelf while Donna was kneeling down, her body moving with the movements of the time ship

"It got cut off. He grew a new one!" Martha stated sarcastically, her eyes rolling slightly as her own body was flung around the place

"You are completely... impossible!" Donna managed to say, her breath running away with her somewhat

"Not impossible, just... a bit unlikely!" Rose interjected with a huge smile present on her face as she leant over the console to flick something that was next to Martha. The TARDIS made one last rebellious explosion, causing sparks to fly and the inhabitants of the ship lost their grip causing them to fall backwards. Martha yelled slightly as a sharp pain stabbed its way through her wrist and Donna rubbed her backside as she winced. The Doctor falling onto the chair next to the console while Rose hit her head on the grating and was knocked unconscious.

_Rose was transported to a place she had never been to before. She looked around and took in the vague, unreal surroundings of her dream. As dreams went this wasn't particularly exotic. She was on the coast, almost certainly British. The scrubby grass and tangle of gorse bushes were unmistakably British. And yes, there were sheep grazing in the distant fields. As far as she was aware, sheep were peculiar to Earth. She knew there was no such thing as space sheep. She smiled to herself slightly, aware that it was turning out to be a very odd and mundane dream. When she noticed a child standing right in front of her. She was in a small pair of pyjamas clutching a soft toy smiling up at her. For some reason that she couldn't explain a shiver ran down Rose's spine. _

_The child started to laugh and the sky darkened, lightning cracking through the air. Rose found herself moving now, swooping over the gorse, sailing out off the cliff and sweeping down over the water. Dark shapes loomed up from the darkness; cliffs, jagged rocks, a lighthouse, its paintwork faded and peeling, the glass in the lamp room cracked and broken_

_Pale, sickly green light washed over her and she was aware of masked figure watching her, chattering in a strange incomprehensible language, the lighthouse sped past and a roar suddenly cut through the air, harsh and terrifying_

_A vile four-armed creature hauled itself from the sea below her. Steam curled around it and the sea boiled as it lumbered up on to dry land, rain hissing on its armoured skin. It's claws reached out for something lying on the ground and Rose realised with horror that it was a young man with fishing equipment scattered around him, his arms raised in a futile attempt to ward the creature off as he scrabbled backwards over the wet grass. _

_Rose desperately wanted to look away, already knowing what was going to come next but as the way with nightmares, she couldn't tear her eyes from the horror unfolding before her. The creature letting out another guttural bellow. Flames leapt from its throat and Rose felt a wave of hot, fetid air wash over her. A monstrous arm swung into the air and she gasped as she caught sight of a wickedly barbed claw glinting in the rain. As the arm came down, the young fisherman slumped backwards, his blood staining the rocks. _

_The creature turned and fixed Rose with blazing eyes. It roared again, reaching out for her. Rose tried to scream or move out of the way of the monster but her body would not respond. Above the roars of the creature she thought she could hear the sound of a child laughing. Then the huge talon hands closed around her, squeezing her body before him. But suddenly the pressure on her body relaxed and she opened her eyes she realized were now closed and in front of her was the straggled and exhausted figure of herself. They were standing 5 meters away from each other. Both staring at each other through the rain before she brought a lungful of air into her body before saying over to her. _

"_The Darkness is coming" And Rose could hear the shouting and panicked voices of her husband and her friends and the dream suddenly vanished from view. _

Rose moved her head to the left, her eyes flickering slightly but never once opening them. She could feel the Doctor's hand was pressed behind her neck and the bottom of her head making sure it was lifted from the grating, Martha's cold hand was pressed to her neck checking her double heartbeat as she came too.

"Rose? Rose sweetheart are you ok?" The Doctor asked as he moved the hair from her face and comfortingly stroked her head. Rose groaned slightly and moved her head towards the Doctor before bolting awake, she grasped and brought in a huge lungful or air as she clung onto his suit jacket. All the while The Doctor moved his arm so it was around her as her mind was fogged with the hideous images of the monsters and the other version of herself. Her breathing was rapid as she moved into the Doctor's embrace and looked up into his concerned expression which he was holding.

"_It happened again. I got the message of 'the Darkness is coming'"_ She said to him via their connection and he simply nodded before moving her closer to him. Rose looked around her to see Donna and Martha looking on concerned next to her but she simply smiled at then gently before relaxing into the Doctor's embrace.

The Doctor and Rose had pulled on their jackets and were bolting in the direction of the TARDIS doors. The Doctor moved it open and poked his head out of the door, his eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open as he took in his surroundings. A large muddy tunnel with debris lying on the ground. He slowly walked out of the door and his companions all fled out of the door one by one. Rose looked around before she walked over to the Doctor and took hold of his hand absentmindedly.

"Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" The Doctor breathed as he continued to look around at his surroundings and navigated himself and Rose around the abandoned equipment

"Oh, I love this bit." Martha stated excitedly as she continued to look around at the surroundings while Donna and herself hung closely to the TARDIS, the Doctor on the other hand was looking and fiddling with pieces of the debris lying around on the ground.

"Thought you wanted to go home." Donna voiced as she smiled down at the small black woman next to her

"I know, but all the same..." Martha said sarcastically all the while the Doctor was distractedly going about his business, seemingly oblivious to the conversation while Rose smiled over to them. He licked his hand suddenly before looking into the distant with his face in neutral.

_"_It's that feeling you get..." Martha simply smiled while Donna was smiling, looking in the distance, her head nodding in agreement before whispering something

"Like you swallowed a hamster?" She voiced which caused Rose to snort slightly. The Doctor looked down at her with a frown and she simply shook her head which caused a load of sparks to fly around it. She grimaced and the Doctor looked at her concerned.

"Rose are you alright?" he asked as he looked down at her, moving so his body was directly facing Rose

"I'm fine" She said massaging her head slightly before looking up at him with a smile on her face

"You took quite a hit in there earlier" The Doctor said with a frown, moving closer to her and grasping hold of her hands.

"It's ok, it's nothing I can't handle" Rose said with a smile again and the Doctor nodded before the Doctor and his companions snapped their heads in the direction of a loud noise. They looked over to the source of the commotion and with the Doctor and Rose holding frowns on their faces they realised that Soldiers were coming. Great. More UNIT schmucks Rose thought. The Doctor smiling faintly at her thought.

_"_Don't move, stay where you are! Drop your weapons."Cline bellowed as he ran towards the group of them, pointing their guns at the TARDIS and its crew who were all holding their hands up in the air to show them that they were all unarmed.

_"_We're not armed! Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe." The Doctor said loudly, moving his hands so the group of soldiers could get a good look at both side

"Look at their hands. They're clean."

"Alright, process them! Those two first... they look compatible" Cline said over to them just for the other two soldiers who accompanied him moved towards and grasped hold of the Doctor and Rose by the shoulders dragging them towards a strange machine.

_"_Oi, oi! What's wrong with clean hands?" The Doctor snapped with a frown on his face, struggling against his captors, looking over at Rose who was doing the same thing

"What's going on?" Martha demanded as they ran after him

"Leave them alone!"Donna shouted just as they forced the Doctor's and his wife's hand into the machine. The pair of them looking at each other with concern shining in their eyes before the pair of them made yells of pain as it whizzed away. Each one of them buried in the machine to shoulder height. The Doctor was clinging onto it with his other hand while Rose was tugging at her arm faintly.

_"_Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure" The Doctor muttered as he spun around to talk to his friends

"And why are you processing us at the same time" Rose demanded before Rose cried out in agony as the machine continued to do it's job "AAGGGH!" Rose and the Doctor screaming out in pain

"What're you doing to them?" Donna yelled as she looked at the squirming pair in front of her

"Everyone gets processed." Cline stated simply "This one will be strong. We don't always get a compatible pair"

"It's taken a tissue sample." Rose snapped, a frown on her face as she concentrated on what the machine was doing on her hand, feeling the machine working against her skin

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! And extrapolated it! Some kind of accelerator?" The Doctor said, finishing her sentence. And just at that moment the machine let go of the two time beings arms and they both moved back immediately. The Doctor moved his hand over to Rose who moved into his arms, the pair of them examining each other's hand. Donna and Martha running up to them while they all looked up at the larger machine near the 'processor'

_"_Are you alright? " Martha questioned the two of them they simply nodded while the Doctor massaged his Wife's painful hand. Trailing his finger tips along the Y-shaped graze. But he suddenly moved his head up to the other machine as Rose tugged at his sleeve. The machine opened slowly and they all gazed at it open mouthed.

_"_What on earth? That's just..." The Doctor muttered as a woman stepped out off the machine. Smoke was billowing everywhere. The Doctor and his companions looked on curiously as the woman looked around, also curious. Rose noticed she was wearing a military green t-shirt and tight leather trousers. Long slick white hair held in a pony tail. Her eyes twinkling with excitement and adventure.

_"_Arm yourself!" Cline demanded when he passed her a gun as she examined it, naturally handling it.

"Where did she come from?"Martha whispered as she spoke up to the two stunned time beings which were standing in front of her

"From us." The Doctor whispered as they continued to look at the woman who was arming the gun, the pair of them looking totally shocked, as they explained the situation to his companions.

_"_From you? How? Who is she?" Donna exclaimed, a huge frown on her face, eyes moving from the woman to the Doctor.

"Well... she's... well... she's our daughter!" Rose managed to say, not knowing how to piece the sentence together, her large mind still trying to get her head around the whole situation. The woman simply looked on with a huge smile on her face

_"_Hello mum, dad!" She chimed as she held her weapon close to her chest. The woman then moved to join the soldiers while Rose and her companions were standing in the background, unsure of what to do

"You primed to take orders, ready to fight?" Cline asked as the two of them conversed together, each on holding a gun protectively to their chest

"Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation 5000 soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready." She informed, a huge brilliant smile present on her face

"Did you say, daughter?" Donna voiced again, moving to look at the pair of them with confusion still evident on her features

"Mm. Technically."

"Technically how?" Martha asked this time, still looking at the woman who was watching carefully out in front of her

"Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement, and grow. Very quickly, apparently." The Doctor stated, watching as the soldiers prepared for an attack. His face neutral before it moved into a frown, Rose and the Doctor moving to clasp each other's hands.

"But sometimes if two people are compatible they can make a strong individual... like a super soldier if you like. Due to our advance physiology and maybe due to our strong relationship it made us more compatible making the individual more advanced." Rose finished, helping the Doctor to explain the situation.

"Something's coming!" The blonde informed shouting over her shoulder as she adjusted her footing, Cline moving with them. Rose frowned slightly as she watched as a species of Alien called the Hath ran down the tunnel shooting. Large forms, purple skin, fish like features while they had a cylinder which held a green liquid was bubbling as the forms communicated with each other.

_"_It's the Hath!" Cline yelled just as they human soldiers engaged in combat, returning the Hath's fire.

_"_Get down!" The woman shouted again just as the four of them scrunched over trying to avoid the fire. Martha moved behind one of them metal shielding while the Doctor pushed Donna forward and then moved Rose with him, her hand still clasped in his before they shielded their bodies next to Donna. The soldiers moving back due to the sheer numbers of the Hath. Rose noticing one of the soldiers falling

"We have to blow the tunnel! Get the detonator!" Cline yelled as he spoke over his shoulder, the Doctor moved around the debris and knelt by the body of the soldier

"I'm not detonating anything!" He yelled while the woman was kicking one of the Hath and picked up the detonator. A Hath grabbed Martha from behind and pulled her away, all the while the Doctor's daughter moved her leg and swung around in a high kick, shoving one of the Hath away before skidding over to the detonator

"Blow that thing, blow the thing!"

"MARTHA!" Rose yelled as she watched her fried being dragged away

"NO DON'T!" The Doctor shouted but before they could do anything the woman shoved her hand to the button. The Doctor grasped hold of Rose's waist and they all ran for cover before the tunnel exploded. Fire and sparks flying all over them. But when the smoke disappeared Rose and the Doctor rushed back to see the tunnel sealed, Martha stuck on the other side of the rubble.

_"_You've sealed off the tunnel." Rose breathed, her mouth hanging open, eyes wide as her stomach tied into knots as worry for her friends safety was made known "Why did you do that?" She yelled over to the woman who was rubbing her knees, she simply looked up at her in shock that she was being yelled at

"They were trying to kill us!"She cried in exasperation

"But they've got my friend!" The Doctor shouted his form moving to face her with a frown on his face as he spoke down to her.

"Collateral damage. At least you've still got them, he lost both his men, I'd say you came out ahead." She stated, moving his head over to Cline who was doubled over as he looked up at her and recovered his breath

"Her name's Martha, and she's not collateral damage, not for anyone! Have you got that, GI Jane?" Donna snapped loudly over at the blonde. She simply looked at her blinked a few times before she looked away. The Doctor and Rose turning to face Donna.

"I'm gonna find her." He said to the pair of them before he started to move. Cline simply jumped in front of his path holding a gun at them. They all stopped in their tracks.

"You're going nowhere. You don't make sense, you three. No guns, no marks, no fight in you… I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move." He voiced, his eyes wide while the Doctor held out his hand, shielding both Rose and Donna.

The three of them were being guided by Cline as they walked through the tunnels. Mud and dirt littered the ground while the walls were made of stone. The Doctor was trailing at the back, a scowl on his face as he took in the woman in front of him. Donna and Rose walking ahead of him

"I'm Donna, what's you name?" Donna asked as they walked through a door frame, the woman turning slightly to look over at the person who was addressing her

"Don't know, it's not been assigned." She said as she looked down at the ground before stepping down some of the steps and continuing into the corridor.

"Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?" Rose enquired as she spoke over to the girl who was technically her daughter. All the while the Doctor followed up behind, his hands in his pockets as he listening to the conversation, hoping that Donna and Rose would not get too attached.

"How to fight." She said with a slightly frown, the Doctor piping up on the conversation, moving to the side to get a better look at her.

"Nothing else?" Donna asked, all of them still walking forward.

"The machine must embed military history and tactics but no name. She's a generated anomaly." He said before he looked behind him at Cline

"Generated anomaly? Jenny-rated."Donna continued to say as she looked down at the ground

"Well what about that? Jenny!" Rose said with a smile as the young girl looked over at her.

"Jenny." She stated as she cocked her head to the side slightly with a huge smile on her face "Yeah, I like that, Jenny." The Doctor simply rolled his eyes while Rose smiled to herself, at least she had done one thing right in the whole parenting thing

"What do you think, 'Dad'?" Donna said as she leant over to him, their two figures walking side by side

"Good as anything, I suppose." He muttered before sniffing and looking down at the ground

"Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?" Donna said quickly, smiling as she looked over at him before concentrating back on the path she was walking.

"They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it, it's not what I call natural parentage." The Doctor defended as he looked over at Donna and then back to his path. Rose all the while keeping out of it, not wanting to get in a fight with her husband, but her mind consciously aware of the hurt feelings which was spreading over Jenny's face.

"Rubbish! My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster, don't bother her. Rose seems to be taking it in her stride" Donna argued again

"You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident." The Doctor stated, Rose simply turned around and smiled over at the Doctor

"Er, Child Support Agency can." She sang in a sing song voice, a smile on her face, The Doctor simply smiled slightly over at her.

"Look, just cos I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?" The Doctor said, stammering slightly as the words got stuck in his throat as he was unsure what to say, them all walking into a large clearing

"I'm not a monkey! Or a child." Jenny yelled as she looked over at her father. The Doctor simply looked at her before grasping hold of Rose's hand, seeking some sort of comfort in her. She just smiled down at the ground at his sulking as they walked into the human encampment a huge underground room.

_"_So, where are we? What planet's this?" The Doctor asked as him and his wife climbed up the stairs following Cline who was cradling his gun

"Messaline. Well, what's left of it." He said as he spoke down to them over his shoulder. Donna and Jenny following behind them.

"...663 – 75 deceased. Generation 6671 – Extinct. Generation 6672 – 46 deceased. Generation 6680 – 14 deceased. Generation ..." the Tannoy listened. They walked into a large room and looked upon the people who were walking into the machine and people emerging from it. People tending to other people's wounds. People eating or chatting as they all watched what was going on. The Doctor had one of his hands in his pocket, the other clasped into Rose's hand while his eyebrows were in a frown. Rose was merely looking on in curiosity.

"But, this is a theatre!" Donna observed as they watched the hive of activity around them. Cline having going to speak to his superior.

"Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon." The Doctor breathed before he parked himself on a seat, bringing Rose with him who was now sitting down on his lap. One of her arms moving around his shoulders, the other still in his hand as he refused to let it go. Rose knew he was on edge, he was worried and slightly paranoid about being surrounded by soldiers once again and he didn't want her hurt.

"It's like a town, or a city, underground. But why?" Rose voiced but just at that moment Cline had finished reporting to the older soldier who was now walking over towards them.

_"_General Cobb, I presume?" The Doctor said loudly as the two of them got off the seat but General Cobb was looking at Rose. Rose looked at him and everything in her body ran cold. Her grip on her husbands hand tightened ass he looked into the look that Cobb was giving her. The last time someone looked at her like that things turned bad. The Master had looked at her like that just before... The Doctor realised what was going on and sent waves of calm over to Rose which helped a little bit before he brought her closer slightly. Jenny and Donna looking on in wonder at the small interaction, not knowing that something horrible was happening in Rose's mind.

"Found in the Western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the Eastern Zone, three generations back, before we lost contact, is that where you came from?" Cobb asked, his head flipping between them as he looked at them, the Doctor was simply glaring at him somewhat, studying his intentions.

"Eastern Zone, that's us, yeah. Yeah. I'm The Doctor, this is Donna and my Wife Rose." And at the mention of his Wife Cobb once again looked down at Rose and smiling at her with a hidden agenda, Rose stiffened again and the Doctor squeezed her hand.

"And I'm Jenny." Jenny interrupted which caused the Doctor to press his lips into a hard line and his eyes shift over to her before they rolled back towards the General.

"Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight, to the very end." Cobb defended looking over at them

"Well, that's all right, I can't stay anyway." The Doctor smiled as he glanced over at Donna and then to Rose who were looking over at him.

"We've gotta go and find our friend." Rose interjected just for Cobb to snap at her, causing Rose to shriek back.

"That's not possible, all movement is regulated. We're at war." He snapped.

"Yes, I noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, cos we got a bit out of circulation, Eastern Zone and all that, so, who exactly are the Hath?" The Doctor questioned, Rose and Donna smiling slightly embarrassed as he spoke the Doctor's eyebrows raised, his body leaning forward, never once removing his hand from Rose's.

"Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning, a colony where human and Hath could work and live together." Cobb explained as the large group walked through the halls. The Doctor having both his hands in his pockets, his eyebrows in a frown as he looked down at the ground, looking at the surroundings while Donna and Rose hung back listening

"So what happened?" Rose asked as she moved forward slightly, the Doctor and Cobb turning to look at her, she smiled at them before falling in next to the Doctor.

"The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival."Cobb finished, the group had stopped walking and Rose had her hand folded over her chest, Donna had walked over to a metal plaque of numbers while Jenny was looking at her parents as they listened to what Cobb had to say.

"There's nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground?" She asked as she spoke over to them from her raised position. The Doctor's eyebrows rose as he looked at her, Rose's face in neutral

"The surface is too dangerous." Cline voiced. Jenny moved her head to look over at him

"Well, then why build windows in the first place? And what does this mean?" Donna asked, firing all the questions which had been stored in her mind as she pointed towards the number which was stamped on the wall.

_"_The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meanings... lost in time." Cobb said as he shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the answer. This made the Doctor's frown deepen as the Doctor stared at the man

"How long's this war gone on for?" The Doctor asked, his body moving in small movements

"Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead." Cobb said to them

"What, fighting all this time?" Rose said to him gently, looking at him with concern

"Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance, it's all we know. How to fight. And how to die." Jenny said over to them, her parents and their friend looking over at her as she shrugged her shoulders, her stunning blue eyes locking with the people in front of her.

The Doctor and his friends were looking at a holographic map which was showing tunnels and different rooms of the compound. Cline and Rose were leaning slightly onto the pedestal as they looked at the light and at the people standing behind them. The Doctor however was standing in the middle, his glasses pressed on his nose, his hands rubbing his mouth as he looked at it

"Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?" The Doctor questioned with a frown on his face. Cobb simply nodded

"Yes. Why?"

"Well it'll help us find Martha." Rose stated as she did not take her eyes from the map, her chin now resting on her hand as her own face held a frown. The Doctor and Donna were looking at her with a smile on her face as Rose was not scared of speaking her mind.

"We've more important things to do. The Progenation Machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you three."Cline said with a smile on his face. Rose and the Doctor moved their bodies slowly and looked at him with a frown on their faces. Donna simply shrieked back slightly shaking her head.

"I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flippin' machine!" Donna snapped before looking over at Jenny "Sorry, no offence but you're not... well I mean you're not real."

"You're no better than him! I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought, how am I not real? What makes you better than me?" Jenny scoffed, her body moving while the Doctor looked over his glasses at her, Rose moving to her fall height so she wasn't scrunched over the pedestal

"Well said, soldier. We need more like you if ever we're to find the Source." Cobb praised with a smile on his face

"Ooh, the Source, what's that then, what's a Source? I like a Source, what is it?" The Doctor said with a high pitched voice, his eyebrows rising making his forehead crease as he snapped his head towards the soldiers.

"The Breath of Life."

"And that would be...?" Rose asked, shaking her head over at him

"In the beginning the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed." Cline smiled over at them

"She? I like that." Jenny chimed with a smile on her face, her arms crossed over her chest like her mother.

"Right, so it's a creation myth." Rose nodded

"It's not myth. It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet." Cobb stated over at them, all the while the outsiders and travellers listened to what he had to say.

"Ah!" The Doctor suddenly yelled as he frowned and moved closer, he smacked his hand on the image which caused Donna to jump slightly as she watched her friend working "I thought so! There's a suppressed layer of information in this map, if I can just…" He stated trailing off as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the map, making more tunnels to appear on it

"What is it, what's it mean?" Donna asked confused as she took a step forward, her head shaking as she looked at them

"See? A whole complex of tunnels, hidden from sight." The Doctor said quickly as he placed his screwdriver back into his pocket and his hands moved into his trouser pockets as they all glanced at the now extended map.

"That must be the lost temple. The source will be inside. You've shown us the way! And look, we're closer than the Hath! It's ours!" Cobb said as he looked over at his company

"Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last." Cobb said as he talked over to cline and walking from his position to prepare his army. The Doctor was following him before he grasped hold of his hand and pulled him so he was looking at him

"Call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace couldn't you just stop fighting?" The Doctor argued, his eyebrows raised as he spoke over to him

"Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!"Cobb snapped over at him, Rose simply shook her head and moved back as she spoke over to him

"Maybe it might be me being slow, but a few moments ago you were talking about living a life in peace, now you're talking about causing an entire species being wiped out"

"For us, that means the same thing." Cobb yelled

"Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there and the caption will read 'Over my dead body'!" The Doctor snapped, his jaw clenching together after ever word while he leaned forward to talk to him

"And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms!" Cobb bellowed before cline and the neighbouring soldiers pointed their guns towards the time lord and his friends.

_"_Oi, oi oi! All right! Cool the beans Rambo!" Donna voiced, her hands going to her stomach slightly as she waved him down

"Take them, I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first." Cobb said to him again, this time pointing towards Rose at the last part. Rose gulped as she moved closer to the Doctor.

"Come on. This way."

"I'm going to stop you, Cobb, you need to know that." The Doctor threatened, his eyebrows raised and his hand pointing towards him

"I have an army and the breath of god on my side, Doctor, what'll you have?"

"This." The Doctor muttered before he pointed towards his head. Cobb simply sighed in frustration before he waved his hand toward Cline

"Lock them up, and guard them."

"What about the new soldier?" Cline asked just as Jenny stepped forward but Cobb pushed her away so she stumbled into the Doctor's arms. Her mouth hanging open as she looked over at Cobb.

_"_Can't trust her, she's from pacifist stock. Take them all!"

The Doctor was taking off his trench coat and flumped it on one of the neighbouring chairs while the others walked into their cell. Donna walking straight over to the numbers that were present on the wall. Jenny had placed her hands to her belt while Rose simply leant up against the wall. Her coat still covering her torso.

"More numbers. They've gotta mean something." Donna said as she pointed at them, a frown on her face as she looked over at the Doctor and Rose who were looking at her blankly.

"Makes as much sense as the breath of life story" The Doctor muttered from his sitting position on the chair

"You mean that's not true?" Jenny breathed as she looked at her father with an open mouthed expression

"No, it's a myth. Isn't it," Donna chimed as she sat next to the Doctor who was staring into space, his mind thinking of something

"Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple, something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon." Rose voiced from the position she had taken in the cell

"So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?" Donna held as she looked between her two friends.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor said as he brought in a huge lungful of air and sat up straight

"Not good, is it?" Donna said sarcastically

"That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath." He said before stopping what he was saying when he noticed Jenny's inquisitive look

"What, what are you, what are you…what are you staring at?" The Doctor stammered, one of his eyebrows rose as he looked over to his daughter.

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier. But look at you! Drawing up strategies like a proper general." She said with a smile moving her hands and pointing towards him before moving them back again

"No no, I'm trying to stop the fighting." The Doctor said quietly, leaning forward in his position his eyebrows raised so his forehead was in creases while Rose smiled over at him gently, her own arms folded across her chest as she leant on the cold stone wall.

"Isn't every soldier?" Jenny argued

"Well. I suppose. But that's… that's… technically... I haven't got time for this! Donna, give me your phone! Time for an upgrade!" The Doctor said unable to get his words out and quickly changing the subject and clicking his fingers for the phone which was handed to him and he soniced it

"And now you've got a weapon!"

"It's not a weapon."

"But you're using it to fight back!" Jenny argued laughing slightly as she looked at him "I'm gonna learn so much from you, you are such a soldier!" The Doctor was frowning as he held the phone and the screwdriver to the device, his heartbeats quickening, his words unable to be pieced together, his frustration rising, Rose could feel it

"Rose, will you tell her?" The Doctor asked, calling her in for help, Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing, a hug smile was on her face as she moved over to him slightly

"Oh, you are speechless" Rose scoffed slightly "I'm loving this! You keep on, Jenny!" Rose said as she cocked her head towards her daughter who was beaming over at her and the Doctor simply looked at her with an open mouth

"Your suppose to be on my side!" The Doctor gasped

"Oh I am, ill stand at your side no matter what" Rose cooed in return before pressing a kiss to the end of his nose before he shook his head, let out a rather loud frustrated sigh and got to work on Donna's phone again.

"Doctor?"

"Martha! You're alive!" The Doctor shouted moving from his position on the chair and walked across to the metal bars. The phone still pressed o his ear

"Doctor! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice! Are you all right?"

"I'm with Donna and Rose, we're fine, what about you?" The Doctor said, his eyebrows raised while Donna stood in front of him

"And, and Jenny, she's fine too!" Donna said to him quietly, Jenny simply looked down to the ground, hiding her feelings of hurt from the man.

"Yes all right," He said before talking louder to Martha "And, and Jenny... That's the woman from the machine, the soldier, my daughter, except she isn't, she's, she's... Anyway! Where are you?" The Doctor stuttered uncomfortably once again over his words, sniffing slightly as he watched his Wife roll her eyes over at him and walked over to the chair. The Doctor knew what she was thinking. She knew how Jenny was affecting him but why was she defending her? He had good reasons not to get attached and the Doctor knew that she was frustrated with him.

"I'm in the Hath camp. I'm OK, but, something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to some place that's appeared on this map thing."

"Ohhh... That was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath." The Doctor said, realisation hitting his features and his voice as he grimaced over at Rose who was looking at him. His eyebrows were still raised as he continued to speak into the phone

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just stay where you are, if you're safe there then don't move, d'you hear?" The Doctor said quickly over to her

"But I can help." But before the Doctor could reply to her the phone was bleeping as he lost the connection

The Doctor was standing by the bars with his wife. His eyebrows in a frown of concern, his breathing heavy as the pair of them listened to the cheers and chanting of the soldiers which were travelling to their ears. Donna was pacing in the cell while Jenny was rubbing the water from her palms onto her trousers.

"There getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard." Rose whispered over to her husband, her shoulder resting on the cool metal

"I can deal with him." Jenny said loudly, jumping up from her seat, Rose and the Doctor simply looked at hr.

"No no no no. You're not going anywhere." The Doctor said angrily, his eyebrows in a frown as he leant down towards her

"What?"

"You belong here, with them." The Doctor snapped again just for Rose to move to her side and for the first time she grasped her hand

"She belongs with us. With you. She's OUR daughter!" She said up to her husband who was looking at her and to her hand. His thoughts all over the place

"She's a soldier. She came out of that machine!" The Doctor argued over to her

"Oh yes, I know that bit!"Rose said rolling her eyes and head but she took a few steps towards the Doctor and guided him towards the corner "Listen, to me. I know what she's doing to you." Rose said to him gently and comfortingly, the Doctor looked down at the ground at the truth of her words but Rose simply looked at him, she smiled a small smile at him before pressing her hand to his cheek and making him look down at her "She's bringing back memories that you never want to look at. I know the pain which engulfs your hearts when you look at her. But one day I hope we can have our own child. What's going to happen when that baby comes along? Are you just going to abandon it like you are with Jenny? Or have you not thought about that" Rose said up to him, her voice never rising, always holding the gentle and comforting tone, the Doctor simply looked at her about to say something but Rose just smiled at him. "I know we have only spoken about it a little Doctor, but one day it's going to happen. I'm not a weak human anymore. We have a chance to save our race" Rose said to him before she looked over at Jenny, the Doctor following suit "Look into her eyes. Remind you of someone's?" Rose asked looking up at him. "And look at her nose, now that's not mine. But her eyes, their sparkling with life and excitement, something which yours are always holding, but it's not in my nature just to leave her behind. I can't do that to her." Rose finished as she looked at the Doctor. He simply nodded, knowing that what she said was true. She was right, as always and he knew he was being stupid. The Doctor watched as his wife moved her arm into the pocket of his trench coat in search of something, like she always did, always doing it without asking, she grasped hold of what she was after and pulled out a stethoscope. The Doctor staying in the corner while Rose walked over to her daughter and smiled at her gently

"What're you doing?" Jenny asked her mother as she walked over to her, a frown on her face as her eyes searched hers

"It's all right. Just hold still." Rose said gently with a smile before she placed the buds in her ears and placed the pad to the left side of her chest and then to the right. Rose then looked over at the Doctor softly, her eyes shining with emotion, her comfort being sent to him via their link as he looked over at her with his eyebrows and mouth in a harsh line

_"_Come here." She said to him gently as she held out her hand "Listen. And then tell me where she belongs." She finished as she handed him the stethoscope and made him hear the heart beats on both sides. All the while Rose and Jenny were watching him as he held the buds to his ears. He sighed before he looked at her and stepped back into the corner

"Two hearts." He managed to say which caused Rose to look over at Donna who was watching the whole scene with water in her eyes as the tears were never flowing, watching as the Doctor was struggling while Rose was comforting her.

"Exactly." Rose said gently as she walked over to her husband, placed both her hands on his cheeks so he was looking at her "Now's the time to put your past behind you, to start the future you have been fighting for for so long. I look at her and I see a beautiful woman who was created by the both of us. She is OUR daughter. Something that we share, something that unites us together, something which is a symbol of our love. Things are going to get tough. Things have torn us apart and things have brought us back together but if something happens, she can give the forever we have promised to each other" Rose said passionately, her own eyes watering while The Doctor looked at her, his eyes were soft and full of unshed tears. He smiled at her gently before pulling her into a large hug. His arms wrapped around her small form, her arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed his face into her shoulder and brought in her smell of strawberries and vanilla. She smiled into his neck and sent him waves off comfort and love. All the while Donna was looking at her friends with a smile, and Jenny was looking confused.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked them, they pulled away but the Doctor grasped hold of Rose's hand, never wanting to be parted from her while he needed some comfort

"Does that mean she's a...? What do you call a female Time Lord?" Donna asked from her position next to Jenny.

"What's a Time Lord?"Jenny asked slightly panicked, her own eyebrows rose as she looked over at her parents

"It's who I am. It's where I'm from. Rose was changed into one by an entity but she's like me" The Doctor said, looking down at Rose who was encouraging him forward, a comforting smile on her lips

"And I'm from you." Jenny said, her head moving towards them.

"You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more." The Doctor said, his voiced cracking slightly as he snapped at her, his eyebrows raised, forehead creased again but he was talking to her "A sum of knowledge. A code. A shared history. A shared suffering." He managed to say, but he paused a little as he tried to compose himself. _"_Only it's gone now. All of it. Gone forever." The Doctor finished, his words quieter as he looked away, one of his eyebrows raised

"What happened?" Jenny asked gently, using the tone of voice Donna knew she got from her mother

"There was a war." The Doctor said, blinking and looking down at the ground

"Like this one?" Jenny asked just for the Doctor to laugh at the absurdity of the comparison

"Bigger. Much bigger." The Doctor said softly

"And you fought? And killed?"Jenny voiced which just made the Doctor nod his head, his hand still clinging onto Rose's as his mind was fogged with images of the Time War

"Yes." The Doctor replied darkly

"Then how are we different?"Jenny asked her head shaking as she looked up at the Doctor who moved his eyes so he was finally looking up at her. Rose looked over at Donna who was looking on questionably. Rose shook her head before she moved her arm around the Doctor and sent him waves of comfort as he tried to compose himself.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	18. The Doctor's Daughter Part 2

_The Doctor's Daughter part 2_

_Rose, Donna and the Doctor were standing out of sight, Rose had her hand firmly placed in her husbands hand, her other holding onto his bicep as she watched Jenny going to the cell door, a feeling in the back of her mind making her feel conscious about her dirty hands which had come into contact with General Cobb. Donna all the while was standing the other side of the door. The Doctor having pushed his emotions behind a veil as a plan was drawn up. But as Rose watched him now, behind all the pretending, his eyes were the only things showing the world his true feelings. _

_But right now Jenny had moved over to the cell door, her eyebrows raised as her hands wrapped around the call metal bars, a flirty smile present on her lips_

_"_Hey." She said over to Cline who was guarding them, his own eyes were soft as he looked over at the blonde woman who was talking to him

"I'm not supposed to talk to you, I'm on duty." He said with a slight smile present on his lips.

"I know. Guarding me." Jenny smiled her head shaking as she looked up before she moved her eyes towards the man and smiled at him, flirting with him. She took a few steps towards him, her hands moving to bars closer to Cline "So does that mean I'm dangerous? Or that I need protecting?"

"Protecting from what?" Cline laughed, the air in his lungs falling from his lips before hand

"Oh, I don't know. Men like you?" Jenny voiced, smiling down at him, before she reached through the bars and pulled him closer. Her lips touched his and they moved in sync as her hand moved to grab his gun and placed it to his stomach. He suddenly stopped and his eyes went wide while she looked right into his blue eyes "Keep quiet and open the door." She sung happily. All the while The Doctor and his friends were simply looking on in wonder. Donna looking on in wonder, Rose smiling softly and the Doctor just looking at her. Donna's eyebrows moved into a raised position, her mouth moving upwards at the side

"I'd like to see you try that!" Donna whispered which caused the Doctor to frown down at her, Rose's small smile moving into a large grin as she looked at the bewildered expression on her husband's face.

All four of them were walking down the stairs cautiously. The Doctor and Rose were out front but before they new what was happening a guard was passing them and they all had to shriek back around the corner. But the space was so small Rose tripped over someone's feet and she trip back into full sight of the guard, The Doctor and Donna tried to grab for her but were unable to. Rose was hunched over slightly and looked up at the guard who was looking at her open mouthed. She straightened up and pulled down her trench coat and smiled at him.

"Ah, Hi" Rose said as she moved down the stairs, the others watching her from their hiding spot

"What are you doing?" The guard asked as he stood in front of her "You're suppose to be locked up He voiced, Rose just shrugged her shoulders

"Well yeah I am but that's not going to solve anything now is it?" Rose smiled cheekily, her smile was rewarded with a stare and he sighed a heavy sigh of frustration and made to grab for the Doctor's wife. The Doctor shuffled on his feet as if to move and help her but Donna moved her hand so it was placed on the top of his arm and shook her head. The Doctor then watched as Rose smiled over at him before she manoeuvred herself so she was standing behind him. The guard gapping at her swift movement. Jenny looking at her mother with admiration, her mouth opened as she watched her get out of her tight spot. Rose slipped her hand into her extended pocket, she grasped hold of the mans hands and tied the cloth she had taken from her pocket around his wrists, one of her hands going to his mouth as she leant up against him

"I would stay quite if I were you" Rose whispered to him before pushing him towards the door and placing something in his mouth. She moved him into the room while her companions emerged from their position. She was closing the door when they reached her and she smiled over at them. Jenny and Donna were staring at her in shock; the Doctor was simply smiling at her causing Rose to smile over at him when she noticed his smile.

"Brilliant" Doctor chimed as he pulled her into his arms for an embrace. Rose moved into his arms and immediately she felt comforted when she felt his lips pressed to her head

"I'm just full of surprises" Rose voiced gently, her eyes closed peacefully.

_***__  
_The Doctor had surprised Rose and Donna when he had pulled out a laminate map he had taken from the guard without any off them knowing, and at that moment the Doctor had pulled on his glasses and was looking at the map. Rose and Donna were looking around at their surroundings while Jenny was walking in front of them

"Wait!" The Doctor suddenly shouted, snapping his body to stop and holding up his hand towards them "This is it." The Doctor continued, his glasses coming off and falling into his pocket along with the map while he looked from his left and right, his eyebrows raised. "The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel." The Doctor voiced as he walked up to the wall and pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and started to sonic the wall beside the lock door all the while Donna noticed another number and walked around Jenny and Rose

"It's another one of those numbers. They're everywhere." She said with a frown.

"The original builders must've left them. Some old cataloguing system maybe" Rose opted as Donna turned around to look at her, she was shrugging her shoulders her mouth moving downwards. The Doctor's screwdriver was emitting a noise that was filling the air with a buzz as Jenny looked behind her hoping they were not being followed.

"You got a pen? Bit of paper?" Donna asked still looking at the code. Rose and Jenny noticed the Doctor putting the screwdriver in his mouth and searched his pockets before pulling out a pen and paper and passing it too her "Cos, d'you see, the numbers are counting down. _"_This one ends in 1-4, the prison cell said 1-6." Donna continued causing the Doctor to carry on sonicing the door.

"Always thinking, all of you. Who are you people?" Jenny complained, her hands folded across her chest.

"I told you. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said as he knelt down on the ground, waving Rose forward who bolted to the chance of being able to help him with the door.

"The Doctor? That's it?" Jenny asked unsatisfied, both of her eyebrows rose as she said it.

"That's all he ever says." Donna sang as she continued to look at the number. Rose looked over at the Doctor and smiled, knowing his true and proper name. Making her feel more connected to him than ever

"So, you don't have a name either? Are you an anomaly too?" Jenny questioned again, her hands moving to her hips.

"No." The Doctor said simply.

"Oh, come off it! You're the most anomalous bloke I've ever met!" Donna argued as she looked down at her paper again. Rose smiling to herself as the Doctor helped her to take of the cover of the control panel.

_"_Here it is!" The Doctor exclaimed happily before moving in towards the panel with Rose, his sonic in his hand.

"And Time Lords, what are they for exactly?"

"'For'? They're not... They're not 'for' anything." The Doctor replied with a frown on his face, moving out of the way of Rose who had leant further forward to turn one of the bolts

"So what do you do?"

"We travel. Through time and space." Rose stated as she sat on her knees, looking over at Jenny over her shoulder, the rest of her body facing the Doctor who was looking at the two of them.

"They save planets, rescues civilizations, defeats terrible creatures." Donna admired as the two of them worked, Donna moving towards Jenny who was looking up at her listening "And runs a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved." Donna frowned to herself before smiling at Jenny who was beaming at her, but they were pulled from their thoughts when the door slowly slid open.

"Got it!" The Doctor said loudly as he got to his feet and grasped hold of his Wife's hand as he helped her up. He threw his screwdriver so it swivelled in the air before he put it back in his pocket, but each one of them snapped their heads in the direction of General Cobb's voice, Rose's body running cold at the sound of his tones.

"Squad 5, with me!"

"Now, what were you saying about running?" The Doctor whispered before he breathed out his breath, took hold of Rose's hand, smiled at her and all of them ran through the opening and hopefully away from the soldier. They were running down a corridor until the Doctor and Rose skidded to a stop as red beams were crossing the tunnel, blocking their way. Donna and Jenny coming to stand either side of the couple

_"_That's not mood lighting, is it?" Donna stated breathing heavily. The Doctor pulled out a grey clockwork mouse from his pocket and smiled down at Rose slightly before throwing it into the lights. Each one of them wincing and moving away from the sparks that were being emitted from the once cats toy that had burst into flames when it touched the first beam.

_"_No, I didn't think so." Donna muttered, her eyes rolling in their sockets slightly.

"Arming device." The Doctor said through gritted teeth as both Rose and the Doctor looked around for the controls before the Doctor moved behind him and started fiddling with the controls, Donna having noticed yet another set of numbers.

_"_There's more of these. Always eight numbers, counting down, the closer we get..."

"Here we go!" The Doctor said as he opened the panel, Rose then snapped her head in the direction of the soldiers that were bounding into the neighbouring room

"You better be quick!" Rose said as she looked over at the Doctor who was looking at her, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open. Jenny was looking panicked at the sound of the soldiers

"The General!" She said before she turned to run, the Doctor running to catch her

"Where are you going?" The Doctor whispered, his words coming out through a jittered jaw

"I can hold them up." Jenny urged

"No, we don't need any more dead." The Doctor implored once again, his eyebrows causing his forehead to crease

"But it's them or us." Jenny argued again

"It doesn't mean you have to kill them!" The Doctor stated

"I'm trying to save your life!" Jenny voiced again in misbelieve

"Listen to me," The Doctor said moving his hands to both of her shoulders, his body moving to her height. Rose looked over at the two of them with sad eyes, her head moving down to the ground as she realised what the Doctor was doing. He was taking her advice and getting to know the girl because he couldn't ignore her, she was too important. But the Doctor had to relive his past lives. Having to relive memories of his family, of all the people he loved and lost due to the time war. "The killing, after a while it infects you. And once it does you're never rid of it."

"We don't have a choice." Jenny said, her eyes wide, her head shaking,

"We always have a choice." The Doctor said gently, his head shaking, Rose looking on at the pair of them

"I'm sorry." Jenny stated before running off for combat.

_"_Jenny!" The Doctor said as he rose to his full height. Rose simply looked on sadly, looking over at Donna who was equally as worried.

_"_I told you. Nothing but a soldier."The Doctor said, trying to reign in his anger as both him and his wife worked on the controls, Donna in turn was looking around worriedly, not knowing how to help.

"She's trying to help." Rose implored frustrated, the Doctor only looked at her.

"Jenny! Come on!" The Doctor yelled just for him to here his daughter that she was coming and just like that the red beams turned off and the Doctor was stuffing the screwdriver back into his pocket.

"That's it!" Donna smiled.

"Jenny! Leave it! Let's go!" The Doctor yelled once again as he grasped hold of Rose's hand and the three of them ran through the now safe corridor.

_"_Jenny! Come on! That's it!" Rose yelled as she rounded the corner and towards the corridor, her hand still pressed firmly in the Doctor's hand who was squeezing hers just as much

"Hurry up!" Donna shouted just for the three of them to see that just as she reached the corridor the red beams appeared again.

_"_No, no, no, no! The circuit's looped back!" The Doctor bellowed, his eyebrows in a raised position, his heartbeats beating irregularly while both his wife's and his own emotions were going haywire

"Zap it back again!" Donna argued as the three of them moved forward.

"The controls are back there!" Rose voiced over at Donna.

"They're coming!" Jenny feared as she heard the gun shots again

"Wait! J-Just...!" The Doctor shouted as he held his hands out, looking around the structure, his worry and panic brimming over the safety of his child "There isn't...! Jenny, I can't!" The Doctor said sadly over at her

"I'll have to manage on my own. Watch and learn, Father!" Jenny said with a smile before she placed the gun on the floor and moved her hands into a raised position before she flipped downwards and moved through the beams with a series of somersaults, one after another

_"_No way!" Donna voiced, her mouth open while the Doctor and Rose were smiling at her "But that was impossible!"

"Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely!" The Doctor beamed as she landed in front of them. Jenny smiling at the smiles which her parents held "That's the sort of stunt you would have performed" The Doctor argued as he looked over at Rose

"What can I say." Rose laughed, moving her head to one of her shoulders "Mother like daughter" She said beaming over at Jenny who was smiling at her before the Doctor pulled his wife and daughter into a huge hug, him and his wife smiling smiles of pride.

_"_Brilliant! You were brilliant! Brilliant!" The Doctor said in the embrace.

"I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have kill him, but I didn't. You were right. I had a choice." Jenny babbled, Rose noticing a trait the Doctor had picked up. But suddenly they were pulled from their thoughts when the soldiers arrived at the other end of the corridor. The Doctor moved his hands to Rose's waist and moved her forward towards the hallway. The Doctor could hear Rose calling for Jenny and motioning both Donna and Jenny to follow her while the Doctor stayed to talk to Cobb.

_"_I warned you, Cobb. If the Source is a weapon, I'm gonna make sure you never use it." The Doctor said quickly, his eyebrows raised his body angled towards the direction of his wife

"One of us is gonna die today and it won't be me." Cobb shouted just for him to open fire, the Doctor running off towards his Wife who was waiting nervously towards the direction they had come. Donna and Jenny further down the corridor. But when Rose saw her husband running towards them she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god" She breathed to herself before she bolted towards the Doctor, the pair of them crashing into a hug as they were reunited once again. The Doctor had his head buried in her shoulder, her form pulled from the ground as she clung onto him. Jenny looking on happily as she watched her parents comfort each other.

Rose and the Doctor were walking out front, both having hold of each other's hand as the pair of them navigated there way through the tunnels with the map. Jenny and Donna were walking behind them.

_"_So, you travel together, but you're not... 'together'?" Jenny asked as they rounded a corner

"What? No, no! No way! No, no. We're friends. That's all." Donna smiled "To be honest I've never seen such a deeper and better relationship your parents share. They may not do the normal things couples do like going out for dinner or going out to see a film but when there saving planets and helping people you can see the love shining in their eyes when they look and sneak smiled at each other." Donna said, Jenny listening intently as she looked at her parents with a blissful look on her face.

"How did they meet?" Jenny questioned again. Donna laughed at her enthusiasm. Something she shared with both the Doctor and Rose

"Well Rose was originally human before she looked into the Doctor's ship and it changed her over the last couple of years. So they met on Earth but the pair of them was separated for 5 years, Rose travelling the universe for 10 years just trying to find him. But ever since they have been travelling together something is different. The pair of them our older and Rose has seen things that have made her stronger, caused her to grow up quicker. But sometimes I watch Rose fall back into herself. Watch as she shuts herself away, smiles when she needs to but the spark that she has when she is on adventure is not there. Something has happened that don't know about and I watch as the Doctor helps comfort her, talk to her and he never pushes her unless she wants to talk about it. For the Doctor his life is Rose... it's all about Rose" Donna voiced as she watched the pair of them, Jenny listening to her as she learnt more about her parents.

"And what's it like, the travelling?" Jenny asked when she had caught up with Rose who was looking around at her surroundings. Jenny looking over at Rose who was smiling at her, Jenny being confident enough to grasp hold of her hand and was so happy that she didn't shied away and let go.

"Ah, never a dull moment. Can be terrifying, brilliant and funny - sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds." Rose smiled as she looked over at her

"Oh, I'd love to see new worlds." Jenny said softly as she looked up at the ceiling and then over at Rose who was smiling

"You will. Won't she, Doctor?" Rose chimed as she leant forward and grasped hold of the Doctor's arm as she turned him around and pulling his attention to the conversation instead of the map.

"Hm?" The Doctor sounded, his mouth tightly shut together, his eyebrows raised causing his forehead to crease

"D'you think Jenny will see any new worlds?" Rose hinted, her eyes twinkling as she looked over at the Doctor.

"I suppose so." The Doctor voiced with a small smile, Rose smiled over at Jenny as realization spread across her features

"You mean... You mean, you'll take me with you?" She grasped, her head looking over at The Doctor and Rose, Donna smiling from the background

"We can't leave you here, can we?" The Doctor said, his eyebrows moved into a frown

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jenny exploded with happiness as she flung her arms around her father "Come on! Let's get a move on!" Jenny smiled before she rushed off ahead.

_"_Careful, there might be traps!" The Doctor yelled after him, his smiled falling from his lips as his mind was fogged with Gallifrey. Rose took a step forward and looked at him comfortingly as she grasped his hand. The Doctor just looked at her while Donna walked up towards them

"Kids! They never listen!" Donna laughed but suddenly sobered when she noticed the troubled look the Doctor was holding on his face.

_"_Oh, I know that look." Donna said as she spoke over at the Doctor who snapped his head towards her, looking over Rose's head who was walking between the two of them "See it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got dad-shock." Donna said with her raised eyebrow expression and her head nodding

"Dad-shock?" The Doctor questioned, his face scrunching up further

"Sudden, unexpected fatherhood. Take a bit of getting used to." Donna said nicely, Rose smiling as she looked down at the ground while the Doctor looked up as he continued forward, his hand still clinging onto Rose for comfort

"No, it's not that." The Doctor said again

"Well, what is it then? Having Jenny in the TARDIS is that it? What's she gonna do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's gonna turn it into a people-carrier?" Donna asked, Rose looking up at his watery eyes, taking in one of his raised eyebrows and his raised head

"Donna, I've been a father before." The Doctor said quietly as he looked over at Donna

"What?"

"I lost all that a long time ago. Along with everything else." The Doctor said sadly, his words barely above a whispered

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You talk all the time, but you don't say anything." Donna asked while Rose watched as her husband continued to look up at the map, his eyes watering more so as he tried to stop himself from crying

"I know. I'm just..." The Doctor stated before causing all three of them to stop walking and look at the back of Jenny "When I look at her now I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that every day." The Doctor finished, one of his eyebrows raised the other in neutral as he continued to look at Jenny

"It won't stay like that. She'll help you. We both will." Rose said up to him gently but the Doctor just moved his head towards her, a lump stuck in his throat, his eyes watering as he looked down at her sadly, his eyes red as the tears threatened to fall

"But when they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now." The Doctor stated to him. Rose just looked down before looking back up at him, trying to swallow her own tears as her dreams of having a family with the Doctor were slowly being crushed

"I tell you something, Doctor, something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong. What we have, the relationship we share having a child of our own is inevitable. For once Doctor I want you to put your past behind you, to look to the future you have with me and think about what we could have..." But Rose couldn't finish what she was saying as they snapped their heads in the direction of shooting and Jenny was rushing towards them.

_"_They've blasted through the beams, time to run again. Love the running! Yeah?" She voiced before she got to them, the Doctor moving his head down to his daughter, a small smile snapping him from his sadness and moving to look down at her

"Love the running." The Doctor breathed, before he smiled down at her, grabbed hold of Rose's hand and they began running again.

They were bolting down a corridor for the Doctor to stop with his eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open as he realised they had nowhere to go. They had reached a dead end.

_"_We're trapped." Donna panicked

"Can't be. This must be the temple." Rose voiced quickly before turning around and moving her hands to the red door. "This is a door. Doctor, I need the Sonic Screwdriver" Rose said to her husband as he leapt at the opportunity of helping her.

"And again! We're down to 1-2 now..." Donna said transfixed as she looked at the plaque of numbers again, the symbols going down on the piece of paper.

"I've got it!" The Doctor yelled as he pulled at the control compartment

"I can hear them!" Jenny said to him worriedly over her shoulder

"Nearly done." Rose said to her comfortingly

"These can't be a cataloguing system." Donna said still talking about the numbers

"They're getting closer!" Jenny yelled again.

"Then get back here!"

"They're too similar. Too familiar."

"Not yet."

"Now! Got it!" The Doctor yelled as the door opened.

"They're coming! Close the door!" Jenny panicked quickly as they piled into the 'Temple' while the soldiers made their way towards them. All the time the Doctor was hurriedly punching buttons on some keys until the door slowly slid closed, the soldiers skidding to a halt.

_"_Oh, that was close!" Jenny breathed as she turned to face the Doctor who was placing the screwdriver back into his pocket

"No fun otherwise!" He smiled

"It's not what I'd call a temple..." Donna complained as they begun to run again, running through the gratings and the pillars. The Doctor leant over a railing and looked above him, his face scrunched up, all the while Rose was looking below her

"It looks more like..." Jenny voiced

"Fusion-drive transport. It's a spaceship!" The Doctor interrupted happily his hands in his pockets as everyone looked at the view in front of them.

"What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?" Donna asked astonished, not believing it.

"Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered-up and functioning." Rose fixed as she looked around the chamber, smiling up at the Doctor as he sniffed slightly

"Come on!" The Doctor chimed before he skipped on his feet and started running once again, stopping suddenly as he watched a blow torch working on the door trying to cut through it.

_"_It's the Hath! That door's not gonna last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's gonna break out." Jenny said before the Doctor turned around, dragging Rose with him while Jenny finished her sentence

"Look, look, look, look, look! Ship's log!" The Doctor stated as he looked at the small computer, his friends and companions filling in around him as he started working on the controls.

_"_"First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline"." Rose read from the screen, a frown on her face talk to her friends as the Doctor pulled on his black rimmed glasses.

"So it is the original ship." Jenny smiled bewildered

"What happened?" Donna questioned as she looked at Rose and the Doctor who was reading the computer screen.

""Phase one. Construction." They used robot drones to build the city." The Doctor held as he read the information.

"But, does it mention the war?" Donna asked before the Doctor started to scroll down the screen.

_"_Final entry... "Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions." That must be it!" The Doctor said quickly before he grasped hold of Rose's hands, his excitement shining through as things fell into place "A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines and suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war!" The Doctor yelled happily, Jenny listening to her father rant and babble to her mother while Donna was looking at another number she had found.

"Two armies who are now both outside." Rose smiled cheekily. The Doctor just beamed over at her

"Look at that." Donna said loudly causing them all to look over at her and the screen displaying a set of numbers to those similar on the walls.

_"_It's like the numbers in the tunnels." Rose voiced as she let go off one of her husband's hands but not letting go of the other

"No, no, no, no, but listen..." Donna said as she held up her hand that was holding the pen as she shook her head "I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library, and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers! It's staring us in the face!" Donna said over to them, the pen and paper still held firmly in her hands.

"What is?" Jenny asked with a frown/

"It's the date!" Donna smiled which caused the Doctor to pull of his glasses and stride over to her, Rose following suit and taking up the other side of Donna while Jenny looked on in curiosity, watching as the three of them work "Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America!" Donna chimed, pointing out on everything she was mentioning.

"Ohhh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar!" Rose exclaimed, finally figuring out what it was, bashing her palm against her forehead.

"The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on! So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out, from here, day by day, as the city got built." Donna said, holding out her pad causing Rose and the Doctor to look at it.

"Yes! Oh, good work, Donna!" The Doctor said loudly, emphasising his words as they varied in pitch.

"Yeah! But you're, you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today!" Donna said, waving her hands in front of the Doctor before he looked at the date

"07-24. No!" The Doctor exclaimed

"What does it mean?" Jenny asked, speaking up for the first time in a little while

"Seven days." The Doctor whispered

"That's it! Seven days!" Donna smiled looking at the Doctor and Rose

"Just seven days?" Rose emphasised

"What d'you mean, seven days?" Jenny questioned again all three of them looking at her.

"Seven days since war broke out." The Doctor breathed over at her again

"This war started seven days ago! Just a week! A week!" Donna smiled.

"They said years!" Jenny said her head shaking.

"No. They said generations." Rose said comfortingly as she shook her head "And if they're all like you, and they're products of the machines..." Rose said to her

"They could have 20 generations in a day! Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend! Ohhh! Donna, you're a genius!" The Doctor babbled before yelling at the last part praising his companion.

"But all the buildings, the encampments, they're in ruins." Jenny voiced again, still not able to understand and process the information

"No they're not ruined, they're just empty! Waiting to be populated! Oh, they've mythologised their entire history! The Source must be part of that too. Come on!" The Doctor yelled again, running towards the source before they rounded a corner and bumped into Martha.

_"_Doctor!" Martha cried, relieved to see the Doctor who was beaming over at her.

"Martha!" The Doctor exclaimed before bounding over to her. He wrapped his arms around Martha before picking her up into a large a hug.

_"_I should've known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement!" The Doctor smiled once he had released Martha and placed his hands to her shoulders with a smile on his face.

"Donna! Rose!" Martha smiled when she went to hug her friends, each one of them happy about having her back safe and sound. But when Donna pulled away she smiled and grimaced when she noticed Martha's dirty clothing. Jenny just standing in the back ground not knowing who these Martha was but relishing to watch her parents interact with her.

_"_Oooh, you're filthy, what happened?"

"I, erm, took the surface route." Martha chimed, hugging her form closer together, trying to warm herself up. But each one of them snapped their heads towards the sound of the voices and the sounds of the approaching soldiers. The Doctor holding a frown with his mouth open, Rose looking on in worry. Jenny all the while was looking around her surroundings slightly on edge as she heard the approaching army.

_"_That's the general! We haven't got much time." The Doctor voiced quietly as if he was transfixed on the voices, but suddenly Rose frowned, her head cocking towards the left. The Doctor looking down at her with a frown while Donna was talking to them.

"We don't even know what we're looking for!"

"Is it me, or can you smell flowers?" Rose voiced, confusion evident in her voice as she took a few steps towards the smell. The Doctor frowning when the smell also floated up to his nose.

"Yes! Bougainvillea! I say we follow our nose!" The Doctor voiced a blissful expression on his face, Jenny smiled as she watched her parents and their excitement growing. The Doctor grasped hold of Rose's hand before he skipped into a run, dragging Rose with him and the others following him.

"Blocks 7 to 10, advance! With me!" The voice of the General sounded which in turn caused Rose to twist her torso to look behind her. Rose's worry and fear engulfing her heart and her stomach as her mind fell back into her memories, images of Cobb grasping hold of her hand, causing her skin to itch and fell dirty, unwanted memories surfing to her mind causing her to shriek back further into her shell and her grip on her husband's hand tightening. The Doctor could feel her unease and her sudden emotion changes and looked down at her worried. But he sent her feelings of calm and comfort via their connection before being greeted with a grateful smile from his wife. But after running for a little while the group of them skidded to a halt as they emerged into a large room which looked like a huge greenhouse inside the spaceship. Spaceships full of large palms and exotic plants surrounding them, flanking there sides and I huge canopy over them.

_"_Oh, yes! Yes! Isn't this brilliant?" The Doctor laughed happily spinning around as he took in his surroundings above him, his eyebrows raised mouth hanging open in a smile. Jenny was smiling softly over at her father at his excitement and delight and managed to catch her mother's attention, the pair of them smiling at each other

But Rose smiled at her friends and continued walking forward. Walking into the middle where there was a small place around a pedestal that held a glass sphere, containing shining gas.

_"_Is that the Source?" Donna asked curiously, leaning forward as she got a closer look at the shining gas.

"It's beautiful." Jenny whispered as she too glanced at it

"What is it?" Martha questioned

"Terraforming! It's a third generation terraforming device!" Rose sounded from her position next to the Doctor, her arms folded across her chest as she smiled and studies the device. The Doctor smiling down at his wife.

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" Donna chimed sarcastically from her position next to Martha and Jenny.

"Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger! It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally..."The Doctor informed but he was suddenly pulled from his small speech when the hath and human soldiers appeared from the opposite sides, cocking their guns as soon as they caught sight of each other. The Doctor immediately pulling Jenny and Rose closer to him, all his companions looking around, fear and worry settling in their stomachs as they were caught between the two mighty armies.

_"_Stop! Hold your fire!" The Doctor shouted, walking forward.

"What is this? Some kind of trap?" Cobb pointed, kneeling down with his gun positioned and primed towards the Doctor and his friends.

"You said you wanted this war over." Rose exclaimed causing her to step towards her husband, afraid of what Cobb could do to her.

"I want this war won." Cobb snapped towards Rose, causing her to shriek back into her husband's side, the Doctor moving his arm around her slightly.

"You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers. Getting more distorted the more it's passed on."The Doctor argued pointing towards the device "This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you! It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight! No more fighting. No more killing." The Doctor babbled, his arms being used as gestures before he stepped forward and picked up the device, moving it up above his head.

_"_I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!" He shouted before slamming it to the ground, the glass shattering causing the gases to escape, shining in the gold and green as they spread out in the air. Amazed by the sight, human and Hath both sides putting their guns to the ground. The Doctor moving his arm around Rose's waist and pulling her closer as the pair of them shone and watched in amazement at the terraforming. Jenny coming to stand with them, her own eyes sparkling with the life which shone in her parents eyes.

_" _What's happening?" Jenny asked as she smiled up at her parents who were beaming along with her. All of them watching the gases spread.

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process." The Doctor informed as they continued to look at the plants surrounding them.

"What does that mean?" Jenny asked with a smile. Rose simply smiled with her before placing her hand in hers

"It means a new world." Rose comforted causing Jenny to laugh with delight, but her body ran cold when she looked at General Cobb who was the only one not enchanted by what was happening. He was lifting his gun, pointing it at Rose but Jenny pushed her closer to the Doctor, stepping in front of the two of them

_"_No!" She exclaimed snapping her hand t her chest as the bullet hit her. She breathed slightly before collapsing into Rose's arms, the Doctor and his wife moving her gently to the ground while soldiers held Cobb to the ground, removing the gun from his hands.

"No, Jenny, stay with us" Rose bellowed, her eyes watering as she cradled her daughters head in her lap, the Doctor taking hold of her hand

_"_Jenny? Jenny! Talk to me, Jenny!" The Doctor cried, his own panic and sadness engulfing his head while Martha rushed to check her pulse and wound, but Rose and the Doctor knew there was nothing to help her.

_"_Is she gonna be all right?" Donna asked, not wanting to crowd the small family. Martha moving her head to look at Donna, shaking her head without a word.

_"_A new world. It's beautiful." Jenny managed to say, her words barely a whispered, her eyes watering. Rose smiling at her gently, a lump forming in her throat as she held her daughter close to her

"Jenny, hey you need to hold on, stay strong" Rose cried

"We have things to do, all three of us together, a family" The Doctor voiced, moving her fringe from her face, rubbing his thumb delicately over her cheek bone.

"We can go anywhere. Everywhere, its your turn to choose" Rose smiled to her, looking down at her with a smile, a tear falling from her eye as she looked at Jenny who was looking at her parents with a small shaky smile, her body shaking as the pain began to become unbearable.

"That sounds good." Jenny managed to say

"You're our daughter and we've only just got started. You're gonna be great." The Doctor said, sniffing and smiling at her, a small sad laugh falling from his lips

"You're gonna be more than great. You're gonna be amazing! You hear us? Jenny?" Rose said quickly, but her hearts beating rapidly, her body running cold when she took in Jenny's pale complexion but her eyes were flickering close and her body went limp is Rose's arms.

"Jenny?" Rose whispered gently, shaking her body slightly "No" Rose whispered before she broke down. She lifted Jenny's torso towards her and clutched her Daughters body to her, crying into her body in despair. The Doctor moving his arm around his sobbing wife, his own tears falling down his cheeks as he leant his head on Rose's.

_"_Two hearts. Two hearts, she's like us. If we wait... If we just wait..." The Doctor voiced pleadingly as he looked to Martha for support. But Rose shook her head as she looked up at her

_"_There's no sign, Doctor. There is no regeneration. She's like us, but... maybe not enough." Rose said sadly but the Doctor shook his head, cupping her cheek with his large hands, causing Rose to lean into his hand for comfort, the Doctor willing to provide it as he whipped the tear stains from her cheeks and moving to look right at her

"No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like us." The Doctor said to her gently leaning forward and planting a kiss to her lips before both Rose and the Doctor put Jenny down on the ground and the Doctor planted a kiss to her forehead on last time, Donna engulfing Rose in a hug but the Doctor had stalked off and walked to General Cobb and picked up his gun. He stood their panting from anger and despair, pointing the gun at his head. Rose looking on in worry as Martha and Donna were shocked to see what he was doing. Rose calling out to her husband to stop, telling him that he didn't need to do this and was relieved when he lowed the gun and crouched down to Cobb.

_"_I never would. Have you got that? I never would!" The Doctor snapped, snarling into the older mans ear. He stood again and started to address both of the fighting parties.

_"_When you start this new world. This world of Human and Hath... remember that! Make the foundation of this society. A man who never would!" HE shouted before throwing away the gun and walking back to Rose, grasping out for her hand which she gave and the pair of them huddled together in front of their daughter's body, both of them grieving for their loss.

Jenny was moved and was currently lying flat on a table in the theatre room which had been used for the human encampment. All of them were standing around her except from Rose who was standing away slightly, trying to control her own emotions, trying to reign in her emotions and trying to hide her grief. But all of them were taken from their thoughts when sudden beams of light came through the windows.

"It's happening. The terraforming." Martha breathed, her face shining with light

"Build a city, nice and safe underground. Strip away the top soil. And there it is." Donna said but continued after a short pause "And what about Jenny?"

"Let us give her a proper ceremony. I think it'd help us. Please." Cline urged, looking at both Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor who was lost in dark thoughts was simply looking away which meant Rose gave a small nod of approval.

_"_Jenny was the reason for the TARDIS bringing us here. It just got here too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place. Paradox. An endless paradox." The Doctor said sadly when they had all reached the TARDIS. Rose sick with the sympathy glances both Martha and Donna were giving her. She just shook it off before turning to Martha and smiling at her gently

"Time to go home?"

"Yeah. Home."


	19. Further goings

Filler

The Doctor was wondering around the TARDIS console, one of his hands was in his pocket while the other was flicking switches or adjusting controls. His hearts were still heavy with his grief and his loss after the death of the first child he had shared with Rose. The Doctor had watched as it shattered her hearts, watched as she grieved the loss of someone she had grown close to.

Donna had swiftly left the console room, muttering something about a shower and Rose had swiftly followed her. That's how the Doctor found himself dropping Martha off home and then stalking the golden corridors of his time ship to try and find his wife. He checked the lounge, walked into the large room which was the library and he also snuck his head into their bedroom. But as he was walking past the kitchen he had to take a few steps back as he noticed his wife at the sink. He walked into the room with a sad smile as he took in the picture of her back

"Rose... You ok?" The Doctor asked gently and comfortingly as he walked over to her side, the heat of the water making him flinch back, steam pouring from the tap at its intense heat. Rose scrubbing and rubbing her hands under the scolding water, her hands red raw where she had been continuously scrubbing, removing the dirt from her finger nails, removing any germs or bacteria from her hands, causing her skin to become damaged and split. "Your scrubbing to hard hun" The Doctor said to her, his face moving to hers which only held determination as she continued to scrub her hands

"He touched me Doctor" Rose simply stated, her voice cracking at her resolve and her mind showed signs of weakness. The Doctor just smiled a small half smile, his head moving to the left as he looked at her with his large sad eyes. His hair falling over his forehead as he looked at her.

"He's not coming back sweetheart" The Doctor said gently as he leant over and turned off the tap. He reached for Rose's hands and had to try not and show her the sinking in his hearts as he felt how hot her hands felt, how delicate and injured they were. He pulled out a soft tea towel which the Doctor knew the TARDIS had given to him as he prepared to help her hands. He pulled her delicately over to the other room which was opposite the kitchen. He opened the door and was greeted with the study. The desk was littering the middle of the room, a large window bringing in light and showing a forest was the back wall, standing lights were in the corners and on one side of the desk, a lamp sitting on the dark wooden desk at the same time. The walls were littered with ceiling reaching bookshelves, all the furniture in the room was a dark chestnut colour. The Doctor guided Rose behind the desk and into the large arm chair. He sat down before moving Rose onto his lap. She leant up on his chest and her head was resting on his shoulder while her legs were flopped over his knees.

The Doctor then took Rose's hands and began to delicately wipe the water from her burnt hands and helped them heal. He then adjusted his hand and pulled some cream from his extended pockets and then started o place it onto her hands as a protection and a comfort to her. All the while Rose was silent and comforted. She let her husband work in silence, knowing that it gave him a sense of comfort by helping her. She was just comforted by him looking after her, of letting him sit with her and be relaxed by his warmth and his smell which was lifting to her nose. Rose let loose a contented but weary sigh and the Doctor looked over at her, smiling at her gently.

"How do your hands feel now sweetheart?" The Doctor asked her gently, his eyes looking at her while he held her sore hands in his large ones. She just nodded on his shoulder

"Much better thank you" Rose said quietly, embarrassed that she had harmed herself like that, her insecurities and her weaknesses being shown to the Doctor. She was glad it was the Doctor she was showing them too because she knew he would never leave her. "My hands just felt dirty and unclean" Rose said again, the Doctor having to listen carefully to not miss what she said

"It's alright hun. I saw the way you reacted to him; I felt that he was making you uncomfortable. And too be honest, the way he was looking at you I don't blame you" The Doctor comforted with a smile as he continued to rub circles on the back of Rose's hands.

"He was just re surfing unwanted memories and I didn't know how to deal with it. I felt like I was crawling out of my skin and un pure so the only way I knew how to get rid of the feeling was by washing my hands." Rose said up to him, her eyes and face now turning to look right at him. The Doctor simply moved so his forehead was resting on hers. Rose's eyes closing blissfully and peacefully as she felt the love poring over from the Doctor via their connection.

"It's alright Sweetheart, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" He whispered to her and they both hugged each other closer.

Donna had just got out of the shower and was walking around her beautiful bedroom in a towel and her hair pulled up to the top of her head, also wrapped in a towel. She had walked into the room and changed into her pyjamas before blow drying her hair and pulling it up in to a pony tail. Both Rose and the Doctor had been affected by the death of Jenny and she wondered how long it would take them to get over it. But both being Time beings they couldn't dwell in the past. Donna knew this and she wouldn't be surprised if they had both gotten over it already. But Donna swore she wouldn't bring it up and wouldn't get into it because she didn't want to resurface all the painful memories of Jenny. So that's how Donna was walking down the long corridor towards the end of the long hallway and into the Library.

Donna had never been into this room before and what she saw took her breath away. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes wide as she took a few steps into the doorway and spun her body around as she tried to take in the whole room. Two large windows were present either side of the large wall facing her. Blue curtains hanging from the top of the second story of the windows right down to the floor. In between the two windows was a large fireplace with the Doctor's and to some extent Rose's family crest from Gallifrey.

The floor was glassy and different colour marble, to her left and right, tables were present and in front of her at the sides were two golden banisters and twisty stairs up to the second floor. Books were lining all of every wall. Book cases travelled from the floor right to the ceiling. Ladders present on the balconies as to reach the top books and the book cases curved around the central pillar and were present over the top of the fireplace. Donna continued to walk further into the room. The room reminded her of her favourite film from childhood. The Disney's Beauty and the Beast. She smiled to herself as she walked over to Rose and the Doctor who was sitting by the fireplace. The large armchairs lying parallel to each other facing the fireplace. Donna noticed that Rose was lying on top of the Doctor who was facing the fire. His thick rimmed black specs were present on his face as he read an Agatha Christy book while Rose had a pencil in her mouth and her nose in an Advanced Chemistry book. Donna rolled her eyes at Rose who had noticed her and began to smile at her. Unknown to Donna the pair of them were sharing in an old Gallifreyan song which was being played via their telepathic link.

"Nice shower?" asked when she had pulled her pencil from her mouth and looked up at her from the Doctor's back, her legs swinging in the air.

"Lovely" Donna said, returning her smile "Was nice to get the grim from the Sontaran's and the other place off my form" Donna smiled. "So what you reading?" Donna perked up, moving her dressing gown closer around her as she sat down on one of the chairs. The Doctor looking up at Donna over his glasses, one of his eyebrows raised as he moved the book for her to see slightly and then back to the book, being engulfed by the writing.

"Agatha Christy? Didn't take you for a fan" Donna said with a smile, the Doctor just grunted which caused Rose to smile at him

"I don't know why he's reading it again, he's read it over 24 times" Rose said with a laugh which caused the Doctor to shuffle slightly and move Rose and disrupt her. "Ok ok I'll stop talking" Rose complained with a smile, the Doctor smiling at her.

"He likes silence when he's reading I see" Donna said with a smile causing the Doctor to stare at her. Rose looked like she was about to say something again before looking over at the Doctor, smiling at him and nodding her head, respecting her husbands wish of silence.

"So if I started singing rather loudly to put him off he would retaliate" Donna questioned humorously with a smile on her lips, mischief shining in her eyes. Rose was smiling up at her and opened her mouth but just as she was about to say something the Doctor had moved so he was leaning on his shoulders, pulled of his glasses and turned to face Donna.

"Donna, if your not going to do anything productive why don't you go somewhere else" The Doctor said to her, his eyes boring into him. Rose was smiling as Donna glared at him.

"Alright Spaceman, I know when I'm not wanted" Donna stated before getting to her feet "Ill see you in the morning Rose" Donna smiled over at Rose, ignoring the Doctor completely.

"Night Donna" Rose smiled before going back to her book as Donna strode from the large room. The Doctor was watching Donna leave and looked down at Rose and what she was reading before he frowned down at her.

"Rose you complain that I re read loads of books but your doing the same now" The Doctor complained, a slight pout on his features which caused Rose to smile at him.

"I'm just making sure I don't forget everything" Rose defended herself

"Rose... you don't need to. You've proved to me and everyone else that you have the knowledge in your mind. You have proven by the countless planets and thousands of people you have saved by using your knowledge. I mean look at Earth. It was your idea to create the atmospheric converter and stop the Sontaran's. You defended the Ood and stood up to Halpen and his cruelty towards the race." The Doctor said to her passionately, his eyes moving right to Rose as she looked at him. "You don't need to continue studying. You've learnt everything there is to know" The Doctor said to her gently and placing his hand over hers.

"Thank you Doctor. I guess it's just my insecurities shining through. I mean look at what Mace said. He didn't expect me too be the time lady. I'm constantly having to prove myself, constantly having to fight for my place at your side in the universe. Compared to you I'm a child who knows very little. I'm scared that in the future something's going to come between us and pull us apart again Doctor. And everything that has happened with the Master and the Daleks, I don't think I could get on with life without you. You help me stand, you hold me up when things get tough. I'm just terrified that I could lose you" Rose said to him, the Doctor just listening to her.

"Rose I can promise you now that that's never going to happen. Why do you think you need to prove yourself to anyone. People are calling your name across the stars. People like the Malawians which you had helped rescue and relocate without my help. You were used as the Dalek super computer for 3 years. No one would have been able to withstand such power surging through your body, and you still have the scars which prove to the universe what you have been through. I'm always going to be here Rose and that is never going to change... I love you too much to abandon you" The Doctor said smiling. Rose smiled at him, the smile she only saved for him. Her tongue poking out through her teeth before she leant over and planted a kiss onto his lips. They pulled away and leant into each other as they continued to read their books.

During the night the Doctor found himself back in the console room. But this evening he wasn't repairing the TARDIS. This in turn caused the TARDIS to be extra nice to him. One because he wasn't messing around with her wiring but also because he was working on a project which would help his wife. The conversation the Doctor had had with Rose while they were walking around in London during the crisis with the Adipose was always lingering in his mind. The Doctor realised that she really didn't have a chance to say goodbye to her mother, and in a way grieve her. But the Doctor didn't want a simple transmission of a hologram to be sent, he wanted his wife to have the ability to touch her mother, to engulf her in a hug and talk to her properly face to face. But because of the sheer ambition of the task it was taking him ages. He was thinking about sending a signal via the supernova to excite the particles and electrons creating an opening big enough for the TARDIS. All these different ideas were coming to his mind but from the research he was receiving and from the input of the TARDIS he realised that his best option was to try and get hold of the Parallel Universe- specifically Pete so he could send them a design of a kind of door which can only be open by a certain code, so in turn sends out a wavelength opening the cracks. The code was so anyone but the Doctor could use the device.

So the Doctor had spent most of the time trying to get hold of the other universe. Calling out on several wavelengths and frequencies, sending signals, sending voiced communications. HE had been going at it for almost 4 hours and he was about to give up when the console began to beep at him. He pulled on his specs and frowned but his face moved into a large smile when he realised what the TARDIS was picking up.

_Peter Tyler. A 40 year old balding man who was a business man and now head to TORCHWOOD one. A man who had a loving Wife and a 2 year old son called Tony. A man who had saved the universe from the Cyber men, a man who had helped a man called the Doctor. A man who had a daughter who he had been cut off from, never to see again. His Wife Jackie had taken their separation heavily. Jackie had locked herself away from days on end, unable to see her again. Rose wasn't just her daughter she was her best friend and not having said goodbye had killed her. But Pete was sitting in his office. His top button undone and his tie hanging loosely around his neck as he attempted to finish his piles of paper work. Being the head of TORCHWOOD had its perks but in other cases not so much. Pete looked at the clock on his desk and sighed. He should be at home sitting in front of the TV with his wife and small son, but instead he was sitting behind a desk. _

_Jackie was brilliant. After all she was the Jackie from the other universe. A Jackie who was still in love with him and he was thrilled when they remarried and strengthened their vows. But Jackie didn't know what to expect with TORCHWOOD. Defiantly considering he was the head. But she understood the importance of his job, understood the need for the long hours and sudden disappearances while they were on outings and she never judged him. If he came back, gave her a kiss and a hug that's all she needed. If she had his love and his affections she was happy. _

_But Pete was pulled from his piles of paper and large office when Mickey and Jake bounded through his glass doors. Mickey was also from the Parallel universe. Mickey was a 5ft 10 black man who had bulked up by muscle. He had large brown eyes and had grown up considerably since when Pete first met him. A man who used to date his daughter until they split and she married the Doctor. _

"_Sorry to interrupt Sir but were picking up a foreign single" Mickey exclaimed. Pete simply looked up at them before be snapped from behind his desk and walked into the neighbouring room. The room he had walked into was a large open space with dark rooms and blue lights around them. He walked past all the various equipment and computers before he headed to the end. A small desk was present in the middle while various different computer screens were littering around them. _

"_We received the transmission about 4 hours ago and we have only just been able to localise it." Jake said to him, his hands on his hips while Mickey had sat in front of the screens. Being the computer wiz and things. _

"_It seems the signal is travelling a long distance and is full of interference" Mickey voiced up at him_

"_Well why would someone be trying so hard to contact us?" Pete said down to them, his hands in his pockets of the blazer he had just buttoned up. _

"_We don't know sire" Jake said to him_

"_Is it just a communication or do we have visual?" Pete asked. _

"_Both" Mickey said to him, turning so he was looking at him. Pete simply sighed before nodding towards Mickey_

"_Put me through" He said. Mickey nodded before tuning his focus on the keyboard and the two main screens in the front were turned to a black screen as Pete spoke to them_

"_This is Pete Tyler, Head of TORCHWOOD one, Planet Earth. Please state your name and reason of communication" Pete said as he looked up at the screens, his eyes flicking towards anything that was moving unsure where to look. _

"**Hello this is the Doctor speaking" The Doctor said loudly with a huge smile on his face as he spoke to the console monitor, pressing the link so he could be heard and seen. His glasses still on his face, his hair in disarray as he smiled at them. **

"**Doctor?" Pete said in shock, not able to believe who he was speaking too. His eyebrows raised as he spoke to his 'Son in law'. Mickey had his mouth open **

"**OH and Mickey! Oh this is brilliant" The Doctor said excitedly, a huge smile present on his features. **

"**Well this is an unexpected surprise" Mickey said with a cheek smile. **

"**Oh you haven't changed a bit. How is the Parallel universe? Not ripped in two?" The Doctor said continuing to lean on the console as he spoke to the men in front of him. **

"**No thanks to you" Mickey replied with a smile. "Where's Rose?" He finished to him. The Doctor looked over his shoulder and lowered his voice slightly. **

"**She's around her somewhere. The whole bigger on the inside. But I'm doing this without her knowing" The Doctor said over to them while Pete frowned at him. **

"**Why are you going behind her back?" Pete smirked slightly. **

"**I'm not going behind her back. And if she knew I was trying to communicate to the Parallel universe she would kill me. As it is the TARDIS is working on minimal power just to communicate to you. But I wanted to surprise her" The Doctor rambled. Pete smiling to himself. Having missed the Doctor and the adventures they had spent together. Knowing that Rose was safe with him. **

"**Is she ok?" Pete asked again. **

"**She's fine. She's been through a lot believe me and I would not be surprised if you barely recognised her. But she's good. She's happy" The Doctor smiled over at them, all of them breathing with relief as they realised she was ok. "But anyway, to the point at hand. A few months ago we have arrived back in London and she seemed to be grieving about something. I realised she properly didn't have time to grieve for her mother and I know she missed her a great deal even if she doesn't tell me. So I was coming up with a plan and you are included in that" The Doctor said quickly whiles the three sitting in the TORCHWOOD base listening to him. **

"**Well why do you need us?" Jake voiced. **

"**I need you because you will be my link to that universe. You had managed to create a device that allowed you to jump across the void and into this universe." The Doctor informed**

"**But you said it was dangerous. You said the Dimensional transporter could destroy this universe" Mickey said to him with a frown, still sitting at the desk. **

"**I did, I know. But I have a way of preventing the gap in the two universes from becoming bigger." **

"**How?" **

"**I'm going to send you something that you are going to have to build" The Doctor said quickly as he began to try something on the console bellow him as he spoke. "It will act as a transmission code that can be sent through the hole in the void and towards who ever it is being sent to. This in turn acts like a key in a lock. The only correct code can open the void. The device which I am sending you the blueprints of is a mechanism which will recognise the correct wavelength code and ask for permission to allow the object or person through. You will however need to incorporate the transporters to the device when you are preparing to send the object through as the TARDIS could be ripped in two or loose her energy as she's in the different universe." The Doctor said to them, one of his eyebrows raised as he explained to them his idea. Pete had ordered Jake to write down everything the Doctor was saying as he rambled on towards them **

"**And Rose had no idea you're doing this?" Pete said with a smile. **

"**What can I say... I'm careful... I also thought it would be a good surprise for her. Things have been rough recently and I think it will do her good to see her mother again and talk to her instead of her always talking to me or Jack" The Doctor said with a slight smile on his face. **

"**In that case I won't tell Jacks. The thought of seeing Rose again would make her impatient and I would never hear the end of it" Pete smiled. **

"**Sir, we've received the blueprints" Mickey said to Pete who looked down at him and nodded. **

"**You will want to start building it as soon as you can" The Doctor said but they were all pulled from their conversation when they heard a voice of the woman who in a way, meant so much to everyone of them in different ways. **

"**Doctor!" Rose sounded, her voice gently and kind as she walked down the corridor of the TARDIS. **

"**I've got to go, Rose is coming. Ill try and get in contact with you soon" He voiced before he cut off the communication. Pete was not sure how to act. He was a step closer in seeing his daughter again and making Jackie see her after all these years. Never having thought this possible, and count on the Doctor to find a way. He really did love and cherish Rose. Pete looked down at Mickey who was smiling a large smile of happiness in the anticipation of seeing his childhood friend again. He was opening up the files and looked at the complicated blueprints. **

"**I want every expert you can possibly get your hands on to help with this project. Anything you need, ask for it and I will get it too for you" Pete ordered causing Mickey and Jake to nod at him. "Now to start another pile of Paper work" He sighed to himself before walking back to his office that was at the top of the building. **

"Doctor!" Rose chimed as she sprinted down the golden corridors and up the grating stairs, the humm of the TARDIS following behind her

"Rose?" the Doctor voiced turning away from the panel and looked at her, a frown on his face as he took in her hasty approach with a frown of worry evident on his features. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, well mostly... sort off" Rose said rather quickly and blabbering slightly nodding her head as she spoke to him.

"Rose, what is it?" The Doctor said with a smile playing on his lips as he looked at her fondly.

"It happened again. I fell asleep in the library and I had another vision. Well I say vision I saw myself again and she told me the Darkness is coming." Rose said up to him.

"What is this darkness?" The Doctor said with a frown, agitated that the pair of them could not work it out.

"I don't know Doctor. But something is telling me something bad is going to happen" She said as she looked up at him. The Doctor held out his hand towards her and when she grasped his he pulled her closer to him.

"For once Rose... I'm starting to agree with you"


	20. Silence in the Library Part 1

Silence in the library part one

"Books!" The Doctor bellowed happily, his eyebrows present in a raised position as he pulled on the handbrake. He was smiling over at Rose who was beaming over at him as she too finished what she was doing during the flight of the TARDIS "People never really stop loving books." The Doctor chimed happily. But while he was talking he picked up his trench coat and also threw Rose her leather Jacket that Jack had given her and the pair of them pulled on their coats as they walked through the squeaky doors of the TARDIS. All three of them emerged into a large, poorly lit reception area before they walked towards the large oak doors, all the while the Doctor was talking over to his Wife and his best friend, his hands still sorting the lapels of his jacket.

_"_51st century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books, Donna. Deep breath." The Doctor smiled as they continued to cross the room and go through the door. The Doctor then placed one of his hands in his pocket and his other was placed into Rose's small and delicate hand. They walked down the staircase and their faces moved into ones of large smiles as they took in the surface: a huge city covering the planet, created and filled with book shelves.

"The Library. So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big "the." Rose voiced happily, a smile on her face as they continued there way through the Greek like structure and towards the balcony

"It's like a city." Donna exclaimed impressed, her hands shooting down to her sides and to the ground.

"It's a world. Literally a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer, biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed." The Doctor informed as they walked down the stairs and towards the railings that had hundreds of books littering the metal. Both the Doctor and Rose removed their hands and placed them on the metal. Rose leant forward to get a better look at what was below them while the Doctor had his eyebrows raised "We're near the equator, so..." He said trailing off as he licked his finger and then lifted it up so he could feel the wind "this must be Biographies! I love biographies!" The Doctor said loudly, causing Donna to jump and roll her eyes at the echo of his voice, Rose simply smiled up at him, her hands still on the railings as she turned her body towards him, her tongue sticking out between her teeth as she smiled cheekily at him

"Yeah, very you. Always a death at the end." She chimed sarcastically, one of her eyebrows raised as she nodded her head up at him, her smile still present on her face

"You need a good death." The Doctor stated returning her smile as he moved to her back and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head so it was resting on her shoulder, his head angled so he was looking at her "Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size." He said again, Rose laughing at him for him to place a kiss to her neck and moving so he could snatch a book that Donna had picked up from her.

_"_Oi! Spoilers!" The Doctor muttered again, his eyebrows moving into a lowered position as he plonked the book on the trolley next to him

"What?" Donna asked, her eyes looking up at the Doctor offended, her hands resting at her sides

"These books are from your future. You don't wanna read ahead, spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end." Rose said over to her, her hands motioning towards the rest of the books in front of them, her face neutral but smiling gently over at Donna.

"Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?" Donna complained sarcastically.

"I... try to keep you away from major plot developments." The Doctor stammered, shaking his head down at her, his mouth pursed in a O shape, his fringe shaking as it fell over his eyes "Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at, cos you know what?" The Doctor sighed again, his mouth moving into a frown, his face scrunched up as both him and Rose were looking with confusion and a frown on their faces. The Doctor looking to his left while Rose was looking over the railing again "This is the biggest Library in the universe. So where is everyone? It's silent." The Doctor finished just for Rose to take the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, the Doctor just watching her before she grasped his hand and pulled him towards the information terminal and the pair of them began to fiddle with it, while using the sonic.

_"_The Library?" Donna questioned, not moving from her spot

"The planet. The whole planet." The Doctor said to her as she stood behind Rose who had soniced the screen causing circles consisting of O to travel around the screen giving of a sound of a pulse of power. The Doctor having one of his hands on the side of the screen so the rest of his body was standing closely to Rose as she stared at the screen with her eyebrows in a frown and her mouth hanging ajar.

"Maybe it's a Sunday." Donna said as she looked back to the city and then over the Doctor shoulder to where Rose was using the sonic on the screen

"No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring." The Doctor replied in monotone his own eyes never leaving the screen

"Well... Maybe everyone's really, really quiet." Donna exclaimed, rolling her eyes and then whispering loudly over to the Doctor who was putting the sonic back in his pocket as Rose had given it back to him

"Yeah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system." The Doctor said to her, his eyebrows in a frown as he angled his head so he was looking down at the screen

"Doctor, why are we here? Really, why?" Donna complained, slightly bored

"Oh, you know, just passing."

"No, seriously. It was all, "let's hit the beach" then suddenly we're in a Library. Why?" Donna voiced but Rose cut her off when the terminal began to bleed at her due to her tampering

"Now, that's interesting." She chimed, tapping the Doctor's chest

"What?" Donna asked as she moved to her side with a frown on her face.

"Scanning for life forms. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids - you know, your book readers, few limbs and a face" Rose said showing Donna the terminal's screen: _'Filtered humanoid life form scan: 3: Complete_ _"_apart from us, I get nothing, see? Nobody home." She said looking over at Donna and then back to the screen "But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life..." She said shaking her head as she pushed some of the screen Donna noticed that numbers started to run across the screen until it came to an abrupt stop and showed _"error; .000; life form number capped at maximum record."_

"A million million. Gives up after that." The Doctor chimed, his mouth hanging open as he looked over at Donna "A million million." The Doctor finished and the three of them moved their heads back to the empty city.

"But there's nothing here. There's no-one." Donna said

"And not a sound. A million million life forms, and silence in the Library." Rose whispered, her mouth never closing fully as she moved her head slowly so she was looking at the Doctor and Donna.

"But there's no-one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive?"Donna ranted, both Rose's and the Doctor's eyes flickering towards the three of them, nerves starting to settle in Donna's stomach. The Doctor looked down at Rose and the three of them cautiously reached towards the book. But just before they were about to touch it they heard a loud voice which caused them all to jump. Donna placed her hand to her chest, the Doctor having his eyes still on the book but air was coming out of his circular lips while Rose was smiling at her stupidity.

_"_Welcome!"

"That came from in there." Donna said as she pointed towards the direction they had come from

"Yeah!" The Doctor breathed before he grasped hold of Rose's hand and they rushed back towards the reception. They could see the Node there which looked like a modern stature with a living face mounted into it's head.

_"_I am Courtesy Node 710/aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers regardless of species or hygiene taboo." The node voiced in a computer voice. The Doctor and his companions all walked towards the node and stopped in front of it, the Doctor holding a frown, Donna shocked to see a real face while Rose was holding a confused look.

"That face, it looks real." Donna stated

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Rose supposed to her gently.

"But a statue with a real face, though! It's a hologram or something, isn't it?" Donna said quickly over to her again, looking down at Rose so the Doctor moved his body around to her

"No, but really, it's... fine." The Doctor said as she pushed his lips together his face never moving from a frown

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the head librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. "Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The Library has sealed itself, we can't... Oh, they're here. Arg. Slarg. Snick." Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm units for the comfort of other readers."

"So that's why we're here..." The Doctor muttered to himself, causing both Rose and Donna to look at each other and then up to the Doctor "Any other messages, same date stamp?"

"One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of 5, 0, 11..."

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine, just play it." The Doctor complained, his face still in a frown as he shook his head towards it

"Message follows. "Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember... if you want to live, count the shadows." Message ends." But during the speech of the node both Rose and her husband began to slowly move their bodies so they were looking at the dark splotches in the room, Rose's unease being sent to her husband via their link and he couldn't help but smile at her unease and the way she reacted to a new potentially harmful adventure.

"Donna... Rose" The Doctor whispered, his eyebrows raised, eyes wide with caution while he mouth was open, Donna not once moving and Rose turned to look up at her husband

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of the shadows." He replied to them before taking Rose hand again and clinging onto it as they walked away from the node

"Why, what's in the shadows?" Donna asked before turning and seeing the distance the two time beings had put between her she ran to keep up with them. They walked through another door and arrived to an aisle between bookshelves, several floors high, reaching as far as they could see.

_"_We wern't just exploring were we." Rose asked as she placed her other hand on the crook of the Doctor's arm making him look down at her.

"Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit." The Doctor said as he pulled out the wallet that held the psychic paper "I got a message on the psychic paper." He finished as he showed both Donna and Rose the paper _"The Library. Come as soon as you can. x"_

"What do you think? Cry for help?" He asked, looking over at the pair of them with one of his eyebrows raised passing the paper down to Rose

"Cry for help - with a kiss?" She said sceptically, a small smile playing on her lips when she looked at the Doctor's face. One of his eyebrows raised, his eyebrows causing creases on his forehead and his tongue causing his cheek to poke out.

"Oh, we've all done that." The Doctor defended, taking the paper from his wife who was still smiling at him

"Who's it from?" Rose asked up at him

"No idea." The Doctor breathed which caused Donna to roll her eyes but Rose was tugging on the Doctor's sleeve when she noticed something in the distance making him look at what she was looking at

"So why did we come here, why did you..."

"Donna!" The Doctor whispered which in turn caused Donna to look at the lights on the far end of the corridor. The Doctor's companion noticing that the lights were going out and the darkness was moving towards them

_"_What's happening?" Donna panicked

"Run!" The Doctor yelled before pushing Rose forward and grasped her hand as they bolted down the corridor. They skidded to a stop when they reached a door and the Doctor frowned when he tried to open it to no avail.

_"_Come on!" He shouted at himself. Donna was looking over her shoulder towards the impending darkness, her panic rising in her stomach.

"What, is it locked?"

"Jammed! The wood's warped!" The Doctor yelled, his body lowered so he could get more power from his legs, his eyebrows now raised.

"Sonic it, use the thingy!"Donna yelled again, her hand going to the position of the screwdriver in her hand, as the Doctor and Rose looked at the darkness

"I can't, it's wood!" The Doctor complained

"What, it doesn't do wood?" Donna yelled sarcastically and in misbelieve.

"Hang on, hang on, if I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings, I can shatterline the interface..." The Doctor said quickly as he reached for the screwdriver from his inside pocket of his blue suit.

"Oh, get out of the way!" Rose yelled exasperated, causing The Doctor and Donna to step away as she moved into the middle of the door, angled her body sideways and lifted her leg and kicked the door open. The trio burst into the room and shut the door. The Doctor grasped hold of a book, using it as a bolt. But when they turned around a small metallically sphere was floating in the room.

_"_Oh! Hello! Sorry to burst on you like this. OK if we stop here for a bit?"The Doctor smiled, pressing his hands behind his back but his smile moved into a frown as the sphere fell to the ground with a loud thud.

_"_What is it?" Donna asked when they walked towards the object. The Doctor had one of his eyebrows raised his hands in his pocket while Rose had her hands at her side, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Security camera. Switched itself off." She said as she and the Doctor ducked to the object. She reached for it and picked it up. She looked over at her lover and they both began to examine it, using the sonic screwdriver on the camera.

"Nice door skills, Rose." The Doctor said as he smiled over at Rose who smiled gently over at him, never once turning the screwdriver off the camera

"Yeah, well, you know, EX- boyfriends... sometimes you need the element of surprise and I think the travelling helps" Rose said to him again a smile always present on her face as she sat in front of him thinking back to the time she travelled on her own, when she needed to rely heavily on her skills of combat.

"What was that, what was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?" Donna asked as she shook her head, her breathing still erratic as she found it hard to calm down.

"Possibly." The Doctor muttered as he was preoccupied with the object in his hand.

"Are we safe here?" Donna breathed as she looked up at the glass roof

"Course we're safe." Rose said gently turning around to look at Donna

"There's a little shop." The Doctor chimed with a large smile as he motioned towards the sign on the wall pointing towards the shop

_"_Gotcha!" The Doctor yelled as the cover on the security camera's lens opens, the Doctor adjusting his hands on the wooden device.

_"_No, stop it, no, no!" Were the words that appeared on the display of the camera making the Doctor frown and place the device back on the ground as he apologised

"Ooh, we're sorry. I really am, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's alive."

"You said it was a security camera." Donna cried sarcastically, her eyes rolling again

"It is. It's an alive one." Rose voiced as she went to crouch next to the Doctor's side, a hand pressed to his shoulder while the other was pressed delicately on the sphere.

"Others are coming. Others. Others" Were the words shown on the screen. Rose and the Doctor were now standing as they looked down at the device. The Doctor had his arm wrapped around Rose as she looked from Donna to the Doctor and then back down to the node. Donna's frustration and confusion evident in her voice and her posture

"Others? What's it mean, "others"?" But the Doctor and Rose shook their heads, just as puzzled as she was so she sighed and turned to another node in the room, but this time is has a different face.

_"_Excuse me, what does it mean, "others"?" Donna asked as she walked towards the Node, Rose continued to hold on to the Doctor as she looked at the sphere while the Doctor was talking to Donna as the node spun around to talk to her

"That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you." The Doctor voiced

"So why's it got a face?" She retorted her eyebrows in a frown and her head shaking slightly but the Doctor just sighed and went back to working out what the sphere was.

"This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death."

"It's a real face?" Donna voiced disgusted shouting over at the Doctor who was scratching the back of his head. A thing Rose noticed this incarnation did a lot when he was nervous or feeling the effects of an awkward situation.

"It has been actualised individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy."

"It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it..." She bellowed in shock freaking out slightly meaning Rose walked over to her quickly to try and calm her down

"It's the 51st century, that's... basically like donating a park bench." Rose said to her gently, her arms pressed to her shoulders as she smiled at Donna, never once breaking eye contact as she hoped to comfort her friend.

"It's donating a face!" She shrieked in horror as she backed away from the node.

_"_No, wait, no!" The Doctor snapped as he grabbed Donna at the waist, preventing her from entering into a dark shadow behind her. Rose was rolling her eyes at the pair of them when Donna slapped his hands away from her

_"_Oi! Hands!" Donna cried

"The shadow, look." The Doctor said quietly as he looked from the ceiling and then to the shadow which was present on the floor.

"What about it?" Donna asked nervous. Rose didn't like standing on her own so she cautiously walked towards the Doctor and Donna, pressing her hands to the Doctor's waist before moving to his side

""Count the shadows."" She said, repeating the words from earlier as she looked around the room

"One. There, I counted it, one shadow."Donna replied just as quietly as she turned to face both the Doctor and Rose

"Yeah... But what's casting it?" Rose said gently, her voice quivering at her fear as the three of them turned to look around but not one of them could see anything casting it.

_"_Oh! I'm thick!" The Doctor suddenly shouted, his eyebrows raising, his eyes wide while Rose and Donna look at each other frustrated that he made them jump again "Look at me, I'm old and thick! Head's too full of stuff, I need a bigger head!" He cried, raving, his hands going into his hair making it stick out in every direction even more than it usually did. He then rushed over to the corridor, his teeth pushed together as he breathed through his mouth Rose and Donna walking over to his back cautiously as they looked at the very dark corridor the only lamp blinking on and off.

_"_Power must be going." Donna whispered, looking over at Rose who was mirroring her facial expression and her emotions.

"This place runs on fission cells. They'll outburn the sun." Rose said to her gently, informing her off the situation they had gotten themselves into.

"Then why is it dark?" Donna argued

"It's not dark." The Doctor voiced darkly as he continued to look at the blinking light ignoring Donna who had turned around and noticed that the shadow they had seen only moments earlier had vanished. She grasped hold of the Doctor's arm and turned him around, her eyes never leaving the area the shadow had been

"That shadow. It's gone." She whispered causing both the Doctor and Rose to take in a lungful of air as they turned in the direction they had been standing only moments before.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS." Rose informed looking up at the Doctor who was agreeing with her

"Why?"

"Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved." Rose said as she looked up at Donna who was panicking.

"Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached..." But the three of them were frantically trying to find the shadow. Donna's panic was rising and the Doctor's fear of loosing Rose again was slowly becoming known. His need to protect her along with Donna. This was the worst situation they had managed to get into for a very long time and the Doctor was worried that anything could happen to any one of them. He had a very bad feeling about this library. But suddenly there was a large explosion by the door. The Doctor flung his body over Rose who was squinting and forcing her body away from the fire and six people in spacesuits were slowly entering the room. Their leader walked straight into the room and over to the Doctor. The two time beings and Donna were now standing at their full height looking on in confusion as the people emerged into the room. But the lead spacesuit switched the visor to transparent to reveal a female face who was smiling at the Doctor.

_"_Hello sweetie." The woman smiled, the Doctor scowling down at her. Donna looked over at Rose who was frowning at the woman but she saw that Donna was looking over at her and she moved her head so she was facing her friend. Donna mouthed the word sweetie over at her and Rose simply shrugged her shoulders and moved her lips into an N shape. Rose's hearts were beating in her chest as she took in the woman in front of her. She had just called her husband sweetie. Rose had to bite back the hurt her hearts were feeling and she had to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Rose was trying to shake away the images of a life without the Doctor from her mind, having to fight for her place at his side, and this woman was a key reason her insecurities always got the better of her. Rose had told the Doctor about her need to prove herself that she had a rightful place at his side and this woman was threatening that. Having this woman show that she had a close relationship with her husband was causing her to panic and worry and she just hoped that this situation would not pull the two of them apart. After 10 years of having to search for him she didn't know if she could be parted from him again.

"Get out!" The Doctor said quickly, hearing his voice cut Rose from her thoughts and she turned her attention to the woman as she studied her further.

"Doctor." Donna questioned confused

"All of you, turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away! Tell your grandchildren you came to the Library and lived, they won't believe you." The Doctor said as he sidestepped away from the woman, his hand pointed out in front of him as he talked to the other hooded figures. The Doctor was right to feel on edge. This woman was causing his hearts to shudder and he hoped that Rose would not doubt herself, because she was brilliant, and the Doctor wished she would see that.

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers." The woman said again which caused the Doctor to look over at her as she pulled off her helmet, the others following suit.

_"_How do you know they're not androids?" An American accent voice sounded, not removing her helmet until she was certain.

"Cos I've dated androids. They're rubbish" The Main woman smiled as she shook her head to adjust her curly pony tail.

"Who is this? You said we were the only expedition, I paid for exclusives." A man voiced angrily as he stalked towards the woman who was smiling over at the Doctor.

"I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others." The woman smiled. Donna was once again looking over at Rose who was studying the woman closely, her eyes showing how she was really feeling. Showing that she was already feeling intimidated by this woman. The Doctor caught Donna's attention and she cocked her head towards Rose and the Doctor frowned before looking over at his wife and seeing the distrust, the intimidation and the feeling of unworthy. He simply sighed before sending her waves of comfort via their link and she looked over at him.

"Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts." The man voiced angrily again before he strode over to a young woman who looked a bit over whelmed with everything, her mouth pursed together her eyes wide.

"You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?" The woman voiced again causing the Doctor to turn and face her, her helmet tucked neatly under her arm

"Please, just leave." The Doctor said, his hands going to his hips as he leant down to talk to her, his eyebrows raised "I'm asking you seriously and properly, just lea... Hang on. Did you say expedition?"The Doctor said again, suddenly changing the subject, his eyebrows moving into a frown as he turned to look at the others who were standing around him

"My expedition, I funded it." The man said over to the Doctor from his perched position on the corner of the table, Rose moving closer to Donna to get a good look at everyone

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists." The Doctor complained, his eyebrows moving into a frown as he looked at the group around him

"Got a problem with archaeologists?" The woman smiled as she sorted out her gloved hands.

"We're time travellers. We point and laugh at archaeologists." The Doctor informed as he waved his hand towards Rose, his eyebrows still raised causing his forehead to crease as he motioned his head up and down towards her

"Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist." River smiled, holding out her hand which the Doctor grasped hold of and shook before swiftly letting it drop

"River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now... you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code-wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again... not one living thing, not here, not ever. " He informed as he pushed River towards the door but Rose noticed one of the people was walking towards one of the shadow

"Ah I wouldn't do that if I were you" Rose smiled as she guided her back towards the light "What's your name?"

"Anita."

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared." The Doctor said quickly as he spoke to Anita and then moved back to stand next to his wife, his hands at his sides, his eyebrows raised his shoulders scrunched up slightly. But they all just looked at him blankly, River was smiling at him which caused Rose to roll her eyes

"No, bit more scared than that." Rose stated as she looked at the blank faces in front of her causing Miss Evangelista to look somewhat scared. The Doctor just looked down at Rose and grasped hold of her hand slightly, River watching the pair of them

"OK, do for now. You, who are you?"The Doctor chimed as he walked towards the man by the door. Instead of watching the Doctor River turned her attention on Rose. She watched as the blonde woman continued to cautiously look around in the shadows, her mind alert and full of knowledge, her emotions being pushed to the background as she tried to asses the situation. Her long blonde wavy hair was tied up into a high pony tail behind her falling to the middle of her shoulders. Her large chestnut eyes being the only window showing just how she was feeling. Her black leather jacket was falling to her waist where a purple low neck top was visible just below her hips, the top of the low cut top peaking through the partly zipped up jacket. Her dark blue straight jeans hanging onto her legs while her black converses were also present on her feet. This was typical Doctor of travelling with someone like this River thought, unknown to her that this was the Doctor's wife. She wasn't just a companion, she was his life, and she wasn't just an ordinary human, she was a Time Lady.

"Uh, Dave." The man voiced as he spoke to the Doctor

"OK, Dave..." The Doctor chimed as he pulled him towards the door they had come through

"Oh, well Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we..." Other Dave ranted as he motioned towards Proper Dave who was looking at them. The Doctor simply sighed in frustration before he took other Dave to the door they had just come through

"Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?" The Doctor asked, his trench coat flying around him at the sudden stop of his motions.

"Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker." Other Dave informed causing the Doctor to look up at him due to their height differences, a frown present on his face.

"How much darker?" Rose asked as she jogged over to her husband's side

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now." Other Dave informed as he looked down at the woman who the Doctor was holding on too

"Seal up this door. We'll find another way out." She voiced before both the Doctor and Rose went about what they normally did walking with the rest of the group.

_"_We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?" The Man shouted again, staring over at the Doctor and Rose as they continued to look for a way out. Miss Evangelista then stepped towards the three time travellers with papers in her hand

"I'm Mr. Lux's personal... everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the Library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation." She stated, stammering slightly as she tried to remember what exactly she has to say.

"Right, give it here."

"Yeah, lovely. Thanks."

"Cheers, thank you" The three of them said to her, each one of them taking the contracts from the woman before they each torn them all to pieces

"My family built this Library. I have rights." Lux argued as he came to stand in front of the tri who were smiling at him slightly.

"You have a mouth that won't stop." River snapped causing Lux to turn his glare to her before she turned her attention to the Doctor who had his hands in his pockets "You think there's danger here?"

"Something came to this Library and killed everything in it, killed a whole world. Danger? Could be." The Doctor voiced sarcastically.

"That was 100 years ago. The Library's been silent for 100 years. Whatever came here is long dead." River voiced causing the Doctor to look at her

"Bet your life?" The Doctor whispered

"Always." River said with a large smile causing Rose to look down at the flirtatious advances River was making on her husband. The Doctor then just stared at her before following his Wife to where she was helping Other Dave to seal the door.

"What are you doing?" Lux demanded

"They said seal the door." Dave defended as Rose rolled her eyes and continued to work

"Torch!" The Doctor chimed as he snatched the torch from Mr Lux's hand.

_"_You're taking orders from him?"

"Spooky, isn't it?" Rose said with a smile, her eyes widening her hands flying in the air as she spoke over to Lux sarcastically. The Doctor smiled at his wife before he walked to the other side of the room and began to use the torch to light the dark areas in the corner.

_"_Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong. Cos it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada."The Doctor voice to Donna and Rose as they came to stand next to him, the Doctor shining the torch down the corridor, on the book cases and the floor

"What's Vashta Nerada?"Donna asked as she looked up to the Doctor

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark." Rose said to her gently as she looked down at her friend and then frowning and focusing her eyes down the corridor trying to push her emotions deeper into her being as she pushed the feelings of hurt from her features to show she was strong in front of River. The Doctor then grasped hold of her hand and they walked back towards the group.

"Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?" The Doctor said loudly as he threw the torch over to Lux who caught it clumsily while the Doctor held his eyebrows in a raised position as he spoke to the people in front of him.

"What for?" River asked with a frown

"Form a circle, safe area, big as you can, lights pointing out."

"Oi! Do as he says."

"You're not listening to this man?"

"Apparently, I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mr. Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the Library database, see what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty Boy, you're with me. Step into my office." River ordered, Rose and Donna watching as a hive of activity commenced, Rose smiling as she watched her husband analysing the dark, Miss Evangelista looking around confused while River walked to a desk with an informational terminal. Rose going over to the Doctor.

_"_Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Lux asked slightly peed off while Rose and the Doctor got to their feet

"I don't fancy you." River replied cheekily as the Doctor and Rose walked over to Proper Dave.

_"_Probably we can help you." The Doctor said as he pulled on his specs

"Pretty Boy, with me I said." River said calling from across the room. Rose was looking at the Doctor with a small smile on her face, her eyebrows raised as she looked at the Doctor, Donna mirroring her expression. The Doctor was simply leaning on the top of the device as he looked down at Rose and Donna. One of his eyebrows were raised so he was holding a frown, his tongue jittering out his cheek again as his companions looked over at him. He looked down at Rose who was looking overwhelmed with the whole situation with River and he could clearly see she was intimidated by her. Trying to show everyone that she was ok with it when deep down it was killing her.

"Oh, I'm Pretty Boy?" The Doctor cried as he raised his eyebrows and pointed towards himself

"Yes." Donna cried her own eyebrows raised "Ooh, that came out a bit quick!" She muttered to herself.

"Pretty?" The Doctor said in a high pitched voice as he looked down at Rose, his face scrunched up again

"I can agree with that" She said to him, her voice etched with sadness as she gave a small smile. She leant up and gave him a kiss and whispered to him so only he could hear "specially with the specs" She smiled which caused the Doctor's face to turn up into a smile before he pressed his lips to her hair and walked over to River's side as Rose helped Proper Dave with the terminal.

"Don't let your shadows cross! Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected." The Doctor informed as he walked over to River but talking to the rest of the group.

"How can a shadow be infected?" Other Dave exclaimed from his knelt position on the ground. Rose turned around to notice that everyone else was busy but Miss Evangelista was the only one with nothing to do. Rose frowned as she looked at her and empathy filled her heart when she noticed the others abruptly turning her away.

_"_Excuse me, can I help?" Miss Evangelista asked, holding the torch to help Anita and Other Dave

"No, we're fine."Anita said smiling slightly before going back to her pack

"I could just... you know, hold things."

"No, really, we're OK." Dave smiled causing her to nod and then walk back to Mr Lux, the pair of them looking at each other. Rose frowned at the interaction and was saddened for Miss Evangelista.

"Couldn't she help?" Rose asked as she walked over to them with Donna following behind. Rose was shaking her head and was standing on her hip, her hands pressed in the back of her jeans.

"Trust me. I just spent four days on a ship with that woman. She's..."Other Dave informed, a spanner in his hand and motioned it towards his ear a small smile on his face while Rose was looking at him with a frown and her mouth hanging open

"Couldn't tell the difference between the escape pod and the bathroom. We had to go back for her. Twice." Anita chimed, snorting at the incident and Dave was joining in while Rose looked over at Donna who was holding the same expression.

The Doctor had walked over to River and was leaning against the desk, his specs still on his face while his hands were crossed across his chest and saw that she was packing things out of her bag and a certain object caught his attention. A strange, TARDIS-shaped book.

_"_Thanks." River voiced when she finished unpacking and taking hold of the book

"For what?" The Doctor replied with a frown on his face, never once moving his posture.

"The usual. For coming when I call." She replied as she flicked through the book that was in her hand

"Oh, that was you?" The Doctor said, edging closer slightly but still standing the way he was, his eyebrows raised

"You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason." She said as she continued to look through the book, the last part her eyes flickered up towards him and then back to the book in front of her in her hands. The Doctor simply sniffed and looked at her before looking over at Rose who was helping out with the lights, River watching his eyes travel over to Rose.

"A fairly good one, actually." He said to himself as his eyes studied her.

"OK, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time?" River said with a smile as she looked at the Doctor who was looking at her blankly "Uh, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you. Yes? So, um..." She trailed off as she flipped back a few pages "_c_rash of the Byzantium, have we done that yet?" She asked just for the Doctor to look at her expressionless

"Obviously ringing no bells." She said as she continued to turn several pages "Right, um, oh. Picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?" She asked again just for the Doctor to stare at her

_"_Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Huh, life with a time traveller, never knew it could be such hard work." She said as she examined the Doctor's face carefully and surprised by what she sees.

_"_Look at you! You're young." She exclaimed in a whisper.

"I'm really not, you know." The Doctor said, his eyebrows raising and his mouth moving into a smile

"Nah, but you are. Your eyes." River said transfixed as she moved her hand to his cheek. Rose simply looked at them, her eyes staring at her, trying to fight back the feelings of hurt and sadness which was engulfing her heart as she adjusted her feet on the ground "You're younger than I've ever seen you."

"You've seen me before, then?" The Doctor said, his mouth moving into an O shape as his eyes flickered to hers which was stroking his hair on the side of his head.

"Doctor... please tell me you know who I am?" River said, the smile from her face falling as she moved her hand to his chest. Rose was controlling her pain from the interaction and crossed her arms across her chest as she looked down at the ground.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked but before she could reply they were interrupted by a noise- a kind of alarm but still rather strange. Donna was looking over at Rose who was also looking at the ceiling for the noise, while the Doctor had stood up and was frowning at the ceiling.

_"_Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols, I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?" Proper Dave said from the station he had occupied, Donna was backing away and closer to the Doctor as her nerves were getting the better of her

"Doctor? Rose, that sounds like..." Donna informed with a frown on her face

"It is. It's a phone!" Rose said over to Donna, a smile of kindness on her heart as she smiled over at Donna.

"I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise." Proper Dave said as he continued to type away at the keyboard. Rose was jogging over to his position while his crew was following her

"But it's a phone!" Donna complained. Rose just stood next to him and placed a hand gently to his shoulder and pushed him aside

"Let me try something." She said gently as she took his seat in front of the terminal and was typing certain keys. But after Rose had finished she tried to ignore the fact everyone was surrounding her and continued to work even when the screen was showing her the information she didn't want to see. Showing her symbols she had seen on the security screen with 'ACESS DENIED' written on it.

"OK, doesn't like that, let's try something else." She said "OK, here it comes." Rose voiced just for the screen to blink into life and a little girl was sitting at a table with colour pencils with pictures of the library dotted everywhere.

_"_Hello?" Rose said to her with a kind smile and the girl turned to the television in shock

"Hello. Are you in my television?" She asked to her

"Well, no, I'm in space." Rose said dragging out her words, but her smile was never leaving her face and she was talking to the child gently. The rest of the group was looking on at her and then back to the television as the child continued to look at Rose who was the key figure " I, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple-grid security processor." She said to the girl.

"Would you like to speak to my dad?" She said to Rose, never once making her eyes leave the woman who was being so kind to her

"Dad or your mum, that'd be lovely." She said as her eyebrows rose and she nodded her head with a smile but something hit the little girl and realisation spread across her face as she recognised the young woman and the man standing right next to her with large brown hair and glasses.

"I know you! You were in my Library." She said to them with a frown

_"Your_ Library?" The Doctor voiced causing him to lean forward so he was right next to Rose with his eyebrows raised in the middle

"The Library's never been on the television before. What have you done?" She asked or rather demanded.

"Ah, I... I just rerouted the interface..." She stumbled speaking over to the Doctor but suddenly the connection broke and the cartoon returned to the screen and both the Doctor and Rose tried to regain the connection but with no success the others staring after Rose as she bolted after the Doctor surprised at the knowledge she had shown then.

_"_What happened, who was that?" River asked concerned as the two of them were pushing keys trying to boost the connection but they couldn't get through and the pair of them kept flittering around the room from the terminal and then back to River's workplace.

_"_Me and Rose need another terminal. Keep working on those lights, we need those lights!" The Doctor bellowed as both him and his wife began to work in sync to try and sort out the situation

"You heard him, people, let there be light." River instructed as she bounded after Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor was working on the terminal but the Doctor's eyes kept flying to the TARDIS shaped diary that River had left on the desk. HE finally made a move to take it but River snatched it from his hands

"Sorry. You're not allowed to see inside the book, it's against the rules." She said with a smile causing Rose to look up from her work as she took in their conversation.

"What rules?" The Doctor questioned with a frown which simply made River smile even bigger

"Your rules." She smiled unaware to her that Rose's hearts had once again plummeted in her chest. Rose and the Doctor looked up from their work when the books began to fly from the shelves. The Doctor had his lips scrunched together and his eyebrows in a frown while Rose also held a frown, her eyes showing how much emotional pain she was in but she still continued to work

"What's that? I didn't do that, did you do that?" The Doctor chimed in confusion as he turned to face Rose who shook her head as she looked at him and then to the flying books, the Doctor then turned his attention to Proper Dave who was as equally confused as he was.

"Not me." Dave voiced as he looked over at the Doctor and his wife. But Rose turned back to the terminal to be greeted with the ACCESS DENIED, now with CAL written on top. She frowned to herself before tugging the Doctor by his jacket. The Doctor's frown remained but he looked down at Rose's hand and then to the direction she was looking and his frown deepened.

"What's CAL?" She whispered up to the Doctor. He shook his head before he turned around to look at the flying books. Both his and Rose had confused looks on their faces before Rose's eyes settled on Miss Evangelista who seemed very panicked and stressed with the whole thing. Rose pressed her hand to her husband's arm and he watched her pull Donna with her and walked over to the young woman. The Doctor knew how she was feeling; he knew what was going on through her head because he could feel it. He watched her go with pride shining in his eyes before he once again turned back around to the terminal in front of him.

_"_You all right?" Donna asked gently while Rose grasped hold of her hand

"What's that? What's happening?" She panicked, flapping her hands out at her sides

"I don't know." Mr Lux breathed but Rose caught her attention again

"Oh, thanks for... you know... offering to help with the lights." Rose said calmly with a comforting and motherly smile on her face, hoping to calm the young girl down.

"They don't want me. They think I'm stupid, cos I'm pretty." She said turning to face Rose who was listening to her. She was smiling over at Rose and shaking her head over at her as if she was defeated.

"Course they don't, nobody thinks that." Rose encouraged, hoping to provide some comfort to the girl.

"No, they're right though. I'm a moron, me. My dad said I have the IQ of plankton, and I was pleased."She muttered to herself which caused Donna to laugh

"See, that's funny."

"No... no, I, I really was pleased. Is that funny?"

"No, no."Donna muttered just for the books to start falling again.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?" River asked as she looked around her surroundings. Rose all the while was holding the girls hand as she clung onto it in a death's grip.

"But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place?" The Doctor asked, his glasses gone as he frowned over at them. He adjusted his position and was now sitting on top of the desk as the rest of them were looking at him

"How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's CAL?" The Doctor question with a frown present on his face as his eyes caught Rose. He smiled at her gently and she returned it with a small one of her own

"Ask Mr Lux." River stated

"CAL, what is it?" The Doctor said as he turned to face him.

"Sorry. You didn't sign your personal experience contracts." He said with a sweet smile on his face. Rose simply rolled her eyes before turning to face him

"Mr Lux, right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?" She said as she walked over so she was standing in front of him, her hands in the back pockets again as she pronounced every word with precision, the Doctor moving from his position and standing by the desk.

"I'm protecting my family's pride." He snarled into his face. The Doctor simply smiled as he looked into the ground and his hands found their way into his pockets

"Well, funny thing, Mr Lux, I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important." The Doctor said darkly as he took his position next to his wife. His eyes staring right into his, his own words being spoken like Rose

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" River asked and pausing slightly "I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you." She laughed. Rose just looked down at the ground deflated as River continued to boast about the life she had with the Doctor. Rose's husband in turn frowned down at her while Donna raised her head in speculation as she took in Rose mood and facial expressions.

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?" The Doctor said after his eyes kept flicking between Lux and River. He then moved to walk and stand next to Donna, his hand held out in front of him, his eyebrows raised while Rose watched him from the position she had adopted

_"_There was a message from the Library. Just one. "The lights are going out". Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years." River informed as her face looked down at the ground, her hands on her hips.

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in." Lux spoke up as he looked from Rose to the Doctor

"Um... excuse me..."

"Not just now."

"There was one other thing in the last message..." River said after the interruption and looked at the Doctor

"That's confidential." Lux snarled over at her.

"I trust this man. With my life, with everything." River said passionately. Rose looked up over at her, her eyes watering with unshed tears as her hearts broke in a matter of seconds. The Doctor raised his head and over to Rose when he felt such unbelievable pain via their link. The Doctor knew this must have been hurting Rose. Not knowing who River was, not knowing her connection with him, But with that one emotional transfer he knew just how much pain she was in. He wanted to walk over to her and pull her into a hug. But once again the pair of them had to sacrifice their happiness, their emotions because people were in danger.

"You've only just met him!" Luz argued

"No, he's only just met me." River snapped back when she pulled something from her bag.

"Um. This might be important actually..."

"In a moment!"

"This is a data extract that came with the message." River said as she showed the message on a PDA after the Doctor had walked over to him. He motioned Rose forward and she came to see what the message said over his shoulder. He grasped hold of her hand and squeezed it as he tried to put her mind at rest, and support her though this.

_"_"4022 saved. No survivors." The Doctor read with a frown.

"4022, that's the exact number of people who were in the Library when the planet was sealed." River said as she continued to look at the device while Rose and the Doctor were looking at her with frowns on their faces.

"But how can 4022 people have been saved if there were no survivors?" Rose asked quietly

"That's what we're here to find out." She said, this being the first time she had said something directly to Rose

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies." Lux said. A small smile playing on his lips.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	21. Silence in the Library Part 2

_Silence in the library part 2_

_Donna was listening intently to the conversation the group were having. River seemed to be very forward with her ideas and her feelings and to some extent that was causing Rose some unnecessary pain. Donna watched as Rose shrieked back into her shell, watched as she stood on the sidelines, terrified of imputing ideas, of showing her knowledge and helping the group. But she was taken from her thoughts when they heard a young female scream. The Doctor looked down at Rose who was looking up at him before they bolted in the direction of the sound. The archaeologists following them. The Doctor had managed to grasp hold of a torch and was running in front of the group so he was the first into the lecture room. He bounded around the desks and chairs until he arrived in the middle, finding only a skeleton their which was lying on the chair, his eyebrows in a frown as he shone his torch on the figure, Donna had her mouth open along with River while Rose was looking on with sadness in her eyes. _

_"_Everybody, careful! Stay in the light." The Doctor said quickly and loudly as his eyes flickered to the dark splotches in the room.

"You keep saying that. I don't see the point!" Proper Dave cried exasperated.

"Who screamed?" The Doctor sighed in frustration, turning his glare over to him

"Miss Evangelista."

"Where is she?" Rose said over to him with a whisper. He simply looked down at her, unable to reply to her as he was stumped. River just looked down at Rose before moving her mouth to her communicator and talking over to Miss Evangelista

"Miss Evangelista, please state your current..." She started but trailed off at the end as each and every one of them were shocked to hear River's voice echo from the direction of the skeleton. Rose looked down at the ground and the Doctor continued to frown, his mouth in a hard line as he shone the torch on the skeleton.

"Please state your current..." River said again as she stared at the skeleton as she took a few steps towards it. But she stopped what she was saying and then whispered the last word, terrified by the realisation "...position." The older woman leant forward and pulled out a piece of the spacesuit's collar from behind the skeleton's back. It was showing her the green lights of the communicator. "It's her. It's Miss Evangelista."River breathed as her eyes manically looked down at her form

"We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?" Anita asked with a frown on her face.

"It took a lot less than a few seconds." The Doctor said gruffly, his face full of sorrow as he moved his spare hand into his trouser pocket.

"What did?"

"_Hello?" __Evangelista's voice sounded over the communicator_

"Um, I'm sorry everyone, um, this isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting." River said, trembling in her boots as her eyes never left the body of Miss Evangelista.

"She's what?" Donna voiced a frown on her face as she looked on sadly, the Doctor and Rose looking down at her, Rose placing her hand in hers as she provided her friend with a sense of comfort.

_"Hello, excuse me? I - I'm sorry, hello? Excuse me?" _

"That's... That's her, that's Miss Evangelista!" Donna said again, but River was looking at her sadly while Proper Dave was grimacing in discomfort in the background.

"I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just... you know?"

"This is her last moment... no, we can't. A little respect, thank you." River snapped as she cocked her head towards him before looking back at the girl's body.

"_Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?"_

"But that's Miss Evangelista." Donna voiced again, causing the Doctor and Rose to look at her

"It's a data ghost, she'll be gone in a moment." River replied before talking into her own communicator "Miss Evangelista, you're fine, just relax. We'll be with you presently."

"What's a data ghost?"Donna asked up at the Doctor who still held his frown and the torch in his hand.

"There's a neural relay in the communicator, lets you send thought mails. That's it there, those green lights." The Doctor said down to her, motioning with his torch as a single green light turned off the communicator.

"Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an after image." Rose finished as she never let her eyes wander from the body as her heart was full of sadness and grief for the loss of Miss Evangelista.

"My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces." Anita said as she got lost in her memories, a small smile on her lips

"She's in there!" Donna asked shocked as she flung her head in the direction of the body

_"I can't see, I can't... Where am I?"_

"She's just brain waves now. The pattern won't hold for long." Proper Dave said as he looked down at the ground, his eyes heavy with emotion

"She's conscious! She's thinking." Donna snapped slightly

"_I can't see, I can't... I don't know what I'm thinking."_

"She's a footprint on the beach. And the tide's coming in." Rose said quietly, her voice full of pent up emotion, her face neutral as she understood the harsh reality.

"_Where's that woman? The nice woman... is she there?"_

"What woman?" Mr Lux asked, causing the rest of the group to look at each other in shame at their constant teasing and bullying.

"She means... I think, she means me." Rose said, her voice cracking due to the lump in her throat, her eyes watering with unshed tears as she waved her head as she tried to get her words out.

"_Is she there? The nice woman? The blonde woman?"_

"Yeah, she's here, hang on." River voiced as she looked over at Rose and spoke into her communicator before speaking directly towards Rose "Go ahead. She can hear you."

"_Hello? Are you there?" __But Rose had no idea what to do, she was shaking her head in horror as she backed away from the group and letting go of Donna's hand. _

_"_Help her." The Doctor whispered as he placed his hand to the bottom of her back, his eyes full of empathy and compassion as he looked down at her

"She's dead." Rose said, her voice tiered of so much emotion as she looked up at her husband

"Yeah. Help her." The Doctor whispered again, urging her forward, smiling at her gently with his forehead in creases as he watched her step forward, and sending her waves of calm and comfort via their link.

"_Hello? Is that the nice woman?"_

"Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I'm, I'm... I'm here. You OK?" Rose said with a small smile on her lips, her head nodding as she spoke, breathing irregularly as she tried to control her emotions. The Doctor was always looking at Rose, his eyebrows raised, mouth turned down as they were pressed together. Knowing that Rose was good at comforting people, in helping them through hard situations, but right now looking at her as she did something amazing, did something many people wouldn't be able to do the Doctor was so proud of her, knowing that this was hurting Rose as she was the last person this woman would ever talk to.

"_What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."_

"Course I won't. Course I won't tell them." Rose said to her softly, a smile on her lips as she tried to force it into her voice as she looked down at the ground, knowing that everyone could hear her. She looked around to see they were all looking down in shame, Other Dave struggling with his emotions.

_"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh..."_

"I won't tell them. I said I won't." Rose said shaking her head, her eyebrows raised causing her eyes to widen as she shook with emotion, a single tear falling from her eyes as she continued to talk.

"_Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."_

"I'm not going to tell them." Rose looked back at the Doctor who moved his head down to the ground as he looked down at her, his eyebrows raised as he smile a sad smile at her as she turned her attention back to Miss Evangelista, noticing the lights on the neural relay were now blinking.

_"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."_

"She's looping now. The pattern's degrading." River said as she looked over at Rose and then down to the ground.

_"I can't think, I...don't know, I... I... I... Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream." __She just continued to repeat those words. Rose just looking at her with her mouth hanging open, her eyes full of unshed tears as a few travelled down her face. Her body shaking with grief as the realisation of what she had just done filled her heart. _

_"_Does anybody mind if I...?" River asked and was greeted with people nervously adjusting their footings as she stepped over to the skeleton and turned off the blinking relay. River just looking at her sadly.

_"_That was... that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen or done in my life." Rose said, her voice shaking never removing her eyes from the body. The Doctor's expression had not changed and he slowly walked over to her before wrapping his large arms around her shoulders while hers went around his waist. The Doctor rested his head gently to hers, pressing a kiss into her hair as he rubbed soothing patterns into her arm as she clung onto the Doctor. River watching the pair of them interact while the others looked down at the ground, not knowing how truly horrible that was for Rose.

_"_No. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her... I'd like a word with that." River said shaking her head before placing the device into her pocket and shining the torch into the shadows.

"I'll introduce you." He said to them with a frown as he pulled away from Rose, looking down at her as she wiped her cheeks of the few tears she had shed. He looked right into her eyes asking if she was alright she just nodded before pushing him in the direction of the room they had come from, the other's following while Donna grasped hold of Rose's hand and the pair of them comforted each other.

_"_I'm gonna need a packed lunch." The Doctor bellowed as he had one of his eyebrows raised and his torch shining in any and every direction.

"Hang on."She shouted as she jogged over to her bag and sat on her knees, the Doctor crouching down to her bag as she searched for the food but before she pulled out the food she pulled out her TARDIS book.

_"_What's in that book?" The Doctor questioned quietly, his mouth hanging open and his eyebrows raised

"Spoilers." River muttered

"Who are you?" The Doctor said again but River was not looking at him, simply rummaging through her bag for the food

"Professor River Song, University of..."

"To me. Who are you to me?" The Doctor interrupted a frown on his face as he leant forward before looking over to Rose who was helping to set up the lights by herself, her eyes concentrating on the task at hand. River simply lifted her eyes to Rose and then back to her bag.

"Again... spoilers." River said gasping slightly "Who is she?" River asked motioning her head towards the figure of Rose.

"That's Rose" The Doctor said as he stared at her

"Rose... Rose Tyler?" River asked shocked her eyes falling over to Rose again, the Doctor looking at his Wife

"Yeah... You know her?" He asked with a frown

"You talk about her... she meant a great deal to you" River said down heartened, falling back into her bag gain

"Where is she in my future?" The Doctor said quickly, his frown still on his face, torch in his hands as his panic and worry about his wife's future self pressed onto his hearts.

" Chicken, and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out." River voiced as she pasted over the metal bowl which held the food. He simply stared at her for a while before he stood up and smile at the group he was with who were all frowning at him

"Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada!" He stated, the food in one hand and then he spun the torch in his hand.

The Doctor had his body on the floor, his head pressed to the cold floor while his face was scrunched up, his hand outstretched as he worked on the shadows with his sonic screwdriver. Rose had her arms folded across her chest as she watched the Doctor while Donna was standing close to her. River's face was moving into one of a smile as she took in the man in front of her.

"You travel with him, don't you? The Doctor, you travel with him." River said, motioning her head towards him. Rose was just looking at her. Her mouth in a hard line, her eyebrows neutral as she turned to look at the woman.

"What of it?" Rose stated, slightly peed off by the woman and the emotional stir she was causing her. River simply looked at her, her eyes confused, her mouth open as she watched Rose look away from her. The Doctor was sitting on his knees with the torch in one hand resting on one of his knees while the other was holding the screwdriver. He was moving around the room until he was greeted with the sight of Proper Dave's feet.

_"_Proper Dave, could you move over a bit?" The Doctor asked as he looked up at the man who was looking down at him.

"Why?"

"Over there by the water cooler. Thanks." The Doctor chimed, flinging his head in the direction of the rest of the group. Dave rolled his eyes before walking over to the rest of the group slightly bored.

_"_You know him, don't you?" Rose said, finally bringing up the courage to look over at River who was still studying the Doctor carefully

"Oh, God, do I know that man. We go way back, that man and me. Just not this far back." She said sadly. The Doctor was looking into the shadows with the torch on side of the table before crawling to another space, a frown forever on his face, oblivious to the chat around him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rose voiced before turning her head towards her husband who once again had his head to the ground.

"He hasn't met me yet. I sent him a message but it went wrong, it arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me. And he looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does." River said looking from Rose to the Doctor, Rose having a frown on her face as her own eyes flickered between the two people, her mouth hanging open in confusion. She was trying to forget the constant ache; the constant unease in her hearts as she looked at the way River was looking at her spouse. But with that one sentence River had just said Rose knew that River is someone important in the Doctor's future. Someone who he cares for greatly. These things popping up in her mind was causing her to doubt herself. If Rose wasn't in the Doctor's future what was the point in staying? She should just get out now and move on with her life. Find Jack and work with TORCHWOOD or find a planet and live the rest of her extremely long life without the Doctor and on her own. These thoughts making her hearts break by just thinking about a life without him.

After everything she had done. After searching for him for 10 years. Being tormented by the Daleks, and watching so many civilisations fall as she couldn't save them. Trying to get back to him and bumping into the Master which in turn caused her life to take a dramatic and horrifying turn for the worst. Travelling to far back into his time line and saving his 5th incarnation. She had done so much with him. He was the reason she had engulfed the time vortex, the reason she had become BAD WOLF and inevitably become a time lady. But knowing that she wasn't in his future, knowing that one day they were to be parted, maybe it will be easier to go their separate ways now. To break that strong connection the pair of them have, to get over them, to live a life apart so it wouldn't hurt as much when they met someone else. After all Rose knew that the Doctor would find someone else. Find someone else that made him happy. She just wished she could say the same thing... because she knew... deep down she knew... that without the Doctor... her life would have no meaning.

"What are you talking about? The way you are talking to him I think you were closer to him than you're letting on. I'm not stupid River, I can see what your doing and I'm sorry to inform you that I'm not his everyday companion" Rose stated hotly, finally having the guts to talk to the woman. Her thoughts causing her emotions to boil and turn swiftly to anger, something that had not happened in a very long time.

"Do you know him or don't you?" Donna complained loudly, her head wiggling due to her emotions

"Donna! Quiet! I'm working." The Doctor voiced noisily from his position on the floor.

"Sorry!" She replied rolling her eyes, Rose had simply crossed her arms again and was looking at the ground as she was tormented with her thoughts and feelings.

"Donna? You're Donna? Donna Noble?" River said quickly, her eyes wide as she looked at herm her body moving backwards.

"Yeah. Why?"The time traveller said with a frown, she looked over at Rose who was looking at River with a frown

"I do know the Doctor. But in the future. His personal future." River said breathy as she shook her head and then turned to look over at Rose, her eyes sorrowful as if she was remember something

"So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?" She asked shaking her head in worry but before River could answer her question the Doctor had stood up back onto his feet and was talking to them loudly and quickly.

"OK, we've got a live one! That's not darkness down those tunnels, this is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man-eating swarm." He said with his eyebrows raised before he motioned Rose forward and he picked up a chicken leg from the box and knelt back down on his knees, his eyebrows in a frown, his jaw guttering out. He threw the leg into the shadows and Rose shrieked back slightly because by the time it had reached the ground, there was only the bone left.

"The piranhas of the air, the Vashta Nerada. Literally "the shadows that melt the flesh". Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive." The Doctor informed, never once taking his eyes from the shadows, his body moving so he was leaning back on Rose as he could feel the conflicting emotions she was feeling.

"What d'you mean, most planets? Not Earth?" Donna stated, shaking her head in fear as he eyebrows were raised, her eyes wide with fear.

"Mmmm, Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams." Rose said to her with a small smile. Her own eyebrows raised, her eyes looking at Donna softly as she spoke to her. The Doctor watching Rose show her knowledge and he smiled at her. She returned it gently.

"If they were on Earth, we'd know." Donna said not really believing the Doctor and Rose; she was shaking her head at them, her eyebrows raised as she cocked her head towards the shadows. The Doctor had his own brows raised, his mouth hanging open in an oval shape.

"Nah, normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark." He said to her before turning back to the shadows. River had suddenly become uneasy and was shining her torch down a dark corridor, her eyes wide and her own mouth open as she tried to control her emotions

"Every shadow?" River panicked

"No." Rose said as she turned around and got back to her feet "But any shadow." She informed again, before her eyes flickered to the dark.

"So what do we do?"

"Daleks - aim for the eyestalk." The Doctor said, his forehead creasing, his mouth moving into an n shape as he moved his head to the left "Sontarans - back of the neck. Vashta Nerada... Run! Just run."

"Run? Run where?" River stated as she shook her head which was holding a frown, her torch lowered to her side as she watched the Doctor spin around on his feet and stand up so he was facing her.

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere." The Doctor said quickly as he plonked the food to the ground, waving his arms at his sides while the group started to look at each other and then over to Mr Lux.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorised the schematics!" He defended as he placed his hands up into surrender, his head shaking as he shrieked back.

"Doctor, the little shop! They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." Donna shouted as she pointed her hand towards the shop, the Doctor placing a hand to her shoulder before bounding behind her

"You're right! Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop!" The Doctor said as he looked through the window and then bounded back towards Donna with a huge smile on his face

"OK, let's move it!" Proper Dave ordered as he headed towards the shop but Rose frowned when she noticed something

"Actually, Proper Dave, could you stay where you are for a moment?" She said to him gently.

"Why?" he asked with a frown. Rose just walked over to him with a sad smile on her face, standing in front of him as he looked down at her, every other member of the group looking at her.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows." She said, smiling at him sadly, her eyebrows raised as she looked at the man who was breathing heavily as he looked at her. She noticed that everybody was looking at Proper Dave's shadows in horror.

_"_It's how they hunt, they latch on to a food source and keep it fresh." The Doctor said to him as he came to stand next to his wife, his hands in his pockets while Dave looked at them worried

"What do I do?"

"You stay absolutely still. Like there's a wasp in the room, like there's a million wasps." She said to him quickly, her eyebrows still raised

"We're not leaving you, Dave." River said quickly, her own eyes wide with terror and worry

"Course we're not leaving. " The Doctor said with a frown as he spoke over to River quickly, snapping at her slightly

"Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me." Rose said as her eyes fell back to Proper Dave

"On the floor, by my bag." HE said, his voice and body trembling. Anita started to move to fetch the helmet when Rose said something to her quickly, her hand moved out towards her in caution.

"Don't cross his shadow!" She said loudly causing Anita to slowly move River out of the way and fetch the helmet which she pasted to Rose who thanked her. "Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got." She said to them as she concentrated on helping put Dave's helmet on. She smiled at him very comfortingly and motherly and he was comforted by her kindness. "We'll get you out of this Dave" She smiled "Don't you worry" The Doctor simply watched her interact with the man who was fearful for his life

"Thank you" He stated though his visor, but Rose frowned at him. "Thank you for helping me, keeping me calm in a situation like this. Miss Evangelista was right about you. You have a very kind heart" He said to her. Rose smiled at him. Her hearts exploding with emotion because even though her life seemed to be going down hill she still managed to bring a small amount of light to even the darkest reaches of the universe.

"It's my pleasure. Ill be right here" She smiled causing him to smile at her gently.

_"_Ah, Guys, not wanting to put a dampener on your parade, but we haven't got any helmets." Donna voiced loudly as the rest of the group were pulling on their helmets

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway." The Doctor said as he studied Dave's two shadows, watching as he never moved his eyes from Rose who was talking to him, keeping him calm and composed

"How are we safe?"

"We're not, that was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?" The Doctor said quietly before talking louder over to River

"What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit, there was nothing left." Lux said quickly and fearfully, his hand pointing towards the body of his employee but River interrupted his rant and his panic

"We can increase the mesh-density, dial it up 400%. Make it a tougher meal." She said as she looked over at the Time Lord.

"OK." HE voiced as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and passed it to Rose who pressed the screwdriver onto Dave's suits systems. Dave watched as Rose used the alien device. Her eyes flickered up to him and she smiled up at him as he watched her

"800%! Pass it on." She said as she spoke over to her husband and gave him back the screwdriver. He motioned it towards River who had lifted up a similar one

_"_Gotcha!" She smiled

"What's that?" He asked with a frown as he reached around Dave

"It's a screwdriver." She nodded as she looked at it. The Doctor holding a frown as he looked at it. Rose looked down sorrowful meaning Dave noticed

"It's sonic."

"Yeah, I know. Snap!" She smiled before she went around sealing everyone's suits with her sonic. The Doctor was watching with one of his eyebrows raised and with suspicion, he then pressed a hand to Rose's back who looked at him and watched as he grasped hold of Donna's hand and pulled her from the room. Rose watched them go before she spoke up to Dave

"How you feeling?" She asked him gently

"Glad that you haven't abandoned me" He whispered, Rose simply smiled up at him as she continued to talk to him.

_"_What are we doing, we're shopping? Is it a good time to shop?" Donna chimed when they burst through the wooden doors, the Doctor rushing straight to the teleport while Donna bounced on her feet as she looked at all the merchandise.

"No talking, just moving! Try it! Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, TARDIS won't recognise them." He said as he pulled her to the device and then back to the terminal as he configured it with the set co-ordinates.

"What are you doing?" She complained as she looked down at where her feet was positioned with a frown on her face

"You don't have a suit, you're not safe!" The Doctor voiced as he twisted dials, and powered up the teleport.

"You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as I am and I'm not leaving..." Donna said quickly as she stubbornly shouted over at him but the Doctor raised his eyebrows as he leant his hands in the top railings of the device

"Donna! Let me explain." He interrupted quickly before he pushed the device and teleported Donna away.

_"_Oh, that's how you do it!" He said putting emphasis on his words as he twiddled the screwdriver in his hand and then back into his pocket before he bolted back into the room again on his own. Rose was frowning from her position in front of Dave, wondering what the Doctor had done to Donna, but she turned her attention back to Dave who was still talking to her, comforted that he hadn't been left on his own. But suddenly Rose frowned when she looked down at the ground. She stepped back cautiously before she shouted for her husband.

"DOCTOR!" She shouted before looking around the surrounding area around Dave and then back up to him with a frown.

"Where did it go?" The Doctor asked as he looked around, his eyebrows in a frown

"It's just gone. I... I looked round, one shadow. See." He said as he too looked around behind him

"Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here." River asked, her voice echoing due to her helmet

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence..." Lux argued, pointing towards Proper Dave who was looking at him in misbelieve but Rose was frustrated with him and was rolling her eyes at his impoliteness and unkindness.

"Shut up, Mr. Lux." She snapped before she looked back up to the Doctor and Dave

"Did you feel anything? Like an energy transfer? Anything at all?" She asked him gently as he looked down at her

"No, no, but, look, it's, it's gone." He said again with a smile as he started to turn around to show it was clear.

"Stop there, stop, stop, stop there, stop moving! They're never just gone. And they never give up." He said as he held his hands up in surrender as he looked at Dave's back. Rose watched him as he knelt down and started to investigate the shadows with his sonic.

_"_Well, this one's benign." He muttered from his kneeling position.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave asked when he began to move his hands to his sides

"No-one, they're fine."The Doctor said from his position on the ground. He looked up at the man in the suit with his eyebrows raised and then looked over at Rose who was looking at him with her mouth hanging open.

"No, seriously, turn them back on!"

"They are on." River said as she shook her head towards them, but Rose's form had suddenly run cold when I thought came to her.

"I can't see a ruddy thing." Dave complained causing the Doctor to stand next to Rose when he felt her sudden change in emotions

"Dave, turn round." She said to him gently and sadly, her eyes holding a sense of worry as she looked at her husband. The man began to turn back around to the group slowly, but his face was invisible in the darkness of the helmet.

_"_What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone, are we safe here?"

"Dave, I want you stay still, absolutely still." Rose said to him again gently taking a step towards him, the Doctor trying to grab for her but she shrugged him off but Dave suddenly stiffened_an unnerving noise being emitted from him "_Dave, Dave? Dave, can you hear me, are you all right? Talk to me, Dave." Rose said to him quickly, the Doctor having rushed to her side to protect her from what ever was happening.

"I'm fine, I'm OK, I'm... I'm fine."

"I want you to stay still, absolutely still." Rose said to him again, slowly lifting one of her hands the other going to the Doctor's as her nerves started to get to her

"I'm fine, I'm OK, I'm, I'm fine. I can't... Why can't I? I... I can't... Why can't I? I... I can't... Why can't I? I..." But that's when Rose looked up at the Doctor sadly as they looked at the lights on Proper Dave's communicator. The green lights blinking.

_"_He's gone. He's ghosting." River stated sadly. But the Doctor and Rose were looking at the man sadly, Rose having tried so hard to help him

"Then why is he still standing?" Lux asked

"Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?" The Doctor was holding a frown at the sudden change in conversation by Dave and cautiously stepped towards him

"_Doctor" Rose said to him warningly, still standing close to Dave._

"Doctor, don't!" River cried.

"Dave, can you hear me?" The Doctor said strongly, his eyes narrowing so he could try to look through the visor, taking a large step towards him

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" But he suddenly grasped hold of the Doctor and started to choke him. The Doctor grasped hold of his hands to try and ease the pressure from his throat, his face scrunched up in effort. . The helmet was finally lit and we can see that it was only a skeleton left in the suit.

_"_Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Excuse me!" River shouted as she used her sonic to stun the skeleton and free the Doctor who stumbled backwards. He noticed that his hand was grabbed by a small one who he clung onto as Rose pulled him back, reaching for him. He stumbled towards her, angling his body so he was facing her but looking over at Dave.

_"_Back from it, get back, right back!" The Doctor shouted as he started to lead Rose back away from the man she had swiftly befriended. But the group were backing away and they were cornered by him as he stalked towards them in an awkward manner.

_"_Doesn't move very fast does it?" River said quickly as she was angled from the suit

"It's a swarm in a suit." Rose cried in exasperation as she said it loudly "But it's learning." She warned as she moved closer to the Doctor when she noticed the several shadows reaching out from Skeleton Dave and moved towards them

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Lux panicked as his eyes flickered between the Doctor and the suit.

"See that wall behind you? Duck!" River said cocking her head towards the wall before pointing something at the wall causing the man to duck and she used a sonic blaster to make a huge square like hole in the wall.

_"_Squareness gun!" The Doctor chimed as he watched as she used the device on the wall

"Everybody out. Go, go, go! Move it, move, move! Move it, move, move!" River shouted as the group of them rushed out of the room and through the hole. They emerged into a shadowy aisle between book shelves

_"_You said not every shadow." River said from her position

"But any shadow!" Rose shouted back to her as both her and the Doctor started to look around at their surroundings, Rose holding a frown while the Doctor had his eyebrows raised and his hair pointing in every direction as his mind was trying to figure out what to do next, to think up some sort of plan.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave stated as he arrived at the aisle entrance.

"Run!" River snapped as she grabbed hold of the Doctor's hand and ran forward. Rose watched as the woman ran with her husband and she was left to run on her own at the back. Her hearts dropping as she continued to look over her shoulder at the space suit man worried about what the Doctor had done to Donna.

The Doctor was standing on top of a pile of books as he placed his other leg to the bookshelf as he reached up towards the lights and used the screwdriver to turn them on. Rose had pressed her body to a bookshelf with her eyes closed as her hearts broken with sadness. River was standing close to him while the rest of the group were beginning to sit around, panting as they tried to regain their breath.

_"_Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down." The Doctor voiced as he continued to sonic the lights, his eyes flickering to Rose's form.

"So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?" River asked as she pointed her screwdriver to the lamp at the same time making the light to become stronger

"Your screwdriver... looks exactly like mine." The Doctor said with his hands still raised above his head, his eyebrows in a frown, his mouth hanging open as he looked at her, moving back to the ground.

"Yeah. You gave it to me." She smiled as she continued to use it on the light

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone." The Doctor said quickly, his face not moving from his previous frown

"I'm not anyone." She smiled as she leant forward slightly and shook her head.

"Who are you?" The Doctor questioned again, his frown deepening as he looked at her work,

"What's the plan?" She said suddenly changing the subject when she moved the screwdriver back into her pocket

"I teleported Donna back to the TARDIS. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate." He said as he looked at the light and then back to the screwdriver

"Take her home, yeah." River stated before going over to the group "We need to get a shift on. We will get moving in a bit" She said to them gently as she spoke to them. But the Doctor was walking over to Rose, still looking at the screwdriver very concerned. Rose had moved so she was sitting away from the group on her own. Her knees had been brought up closer to her and her head was resting against the bookshelves as she worried her eyes were showing how much she was hurting. But the Doctor noticed her sitting on her own and walked over to her, nudging her with his foot. She moved so she was looking at him and he smiled at her. She just returned his with a very weak one before she pulled her self to a standing position while the Doctor continued to work on whatever he was working on.

_"You ok?" He asked her as he pressed the screwdriver to his ear_

_"Yeah, I'm fine" She breathed, giving him a brief smile before she lost it completely, pressing her hands to her jean pockets "You sent her away didn't you" _

_"Yeah, she'll be safe in the TARDIS" The Doctor replied as he walked forward and away from her a little way. _

_"Then why haven't you got a signal saying the TARDIS has received her?" Rose asked him but the Doctor just turned to look at her and then down to the ground "Are you going to send me away?" Rose suddenly asked him which caused his head to snap up towards her, a small smile on his lips _

_"No cause you can look after yourself" he smiled. _

_"Or you just want me here so River can rub it in" She said as he leant against one of the book cases as she watched him try to get a signal with the screwdriver, once again he was only half listening to the conversation. _

_"Rose what are you talking about?" He asked as he briefly looked up from the screwdriver before going back to his work_

_"Oh come on Doctor stop playing ignorant" Rose whispered harshly, hoping she wouldn't be heard by the others. She pushed herself from the bookshelves before walking over to the Doctor who had finally stopped working "River is flirting with you, with her sonic screwdriver, and her large puppy dog eyes begging for you to give her some attention and your just giving it to her" Rose whispered angrily _

_"Rose she's someone from my future and I want to know who she is" The Doctor defended as he turned to face her, really studying her eyes as he tried to recognise the different emotions she was feeling as she had protected her mind from him. _

_"Well if you weren't too caught up showing off you, you would really see what's going on here. If she's from your future then where am I?" Rose whispered snapped again causing the Doctor to look at her stumped. Rose simply breathed out a laugh as she shook her head and moved away from the Doctor "I knew something like this was going to happen. I just knew it" She said as she brought up her hands and folded them across her chest, her hands rubbing the top of her arms. _

_"Rose do we have to this now?" He stated as he pulled the screwdriver back to his ear_

_"Yes Doctor" Rose snapped irritated as she turned to look at the Doctor "If Donna's life is in danger I'm going to help her" Rose yelled at him, or more whisper yelled at him, causing the Doctor to look at her and her sudden outburst. "Just like normal I have to push my insecurities, pushing my emotions and what I believe to be right in to my hearts. Having to bury my feelings of un worth and hurt down into my being as their is always something more at stake. Donna's life being a big one. I bet you didn't even tell her you were teleporting her away" Rose argued over to her, at the last part the Doctor looked away from her "Oh Doctor really!" Rose cried exasperated _

_"What! I didn't have time" And I'm sure she will understand!" The Doctor retorted towards her, walking away slightly. _

_"But you have no idea how she's feeling" Rose shouted to him_

_"And you do?" The Doctor bellowed spinning around to her, shouting right into her face_

_"Yes actually" She replied, standing her ground, showing him strength he never knew she had. "Remember that time you sent me back to earth? I wanted to get back to you so much I looked into the time vortex. I became the BAD WOLF because of you! So don't go around telling me I have no idea how she's feeling because I've been through it! I know exactly how she's feeling" Rose shouted, her voice cracking as a lump formed in her throat, causing the Doctor's eyes and features to soften as he looked at how much she was hurting._

_"Rose" The Doctor said gently as he reached for her, placing his hand onto her shoulder_

_"NO!" She shouted as she pulled away from him, moving her arm and shoulder back to him "I'm fine" She muttered _

_"No your not" The Doctor said as he reached for her again_

_"No Doctor!" She cried as she flung her shoulder from his hand. "Just run along, run along to your precious River" She snapped waving her hands in the direction of the woman "After all she's more important than I'll ever be... after all she is your future!" Rose shouted before stalking off away from him, whipping the tears from her cheeks as she went. The Doctor could do nothing more than stare after her. Too shocked to move. Never once has Rose flipped out at him like this. Sure they had their arguments, they had there disagreements, but never once had Rose moved away from him. He could do nothing to help her. Not when she was like this and they had this impending doom. He just sighed, swallowed his own pain and walked over to a neighbouring node. _

_"_Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this Library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" The Doctor voiced causing the group to start to get to their feet but as the Node turned its head it reveals that it was wearing Donna's face.

_"_Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Donna!" Donna cried horrified, causing Rose to fling her head in the direction of the Doctor's outcry

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" Rose shouted as she jogged over to get a better look at the node, shoving her heart break into her form again, not standing anywhere close to the Doctor or River.

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Oh, Donna!" Rose whispered to herself sadly

"Donna Noble has left the Library."

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" The voice of Dave sounded. Rose and River flung their heads in the direction of the voice and Skeleton Dave had appeared in the aisle. But the Doctor was too devastated to care. Rose had moved to the corner of the aisle to see and determine his position. She was beginning to give orders, telling people to start to prepare themselves for some more running. She looked back over at the Doctor to see he was still looking at the node in despair

_"_Doctor!" Rose shouted, flinging her body from him back to the other aisle.

"Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left the Library."

"Doctor, we've got to go, now!" River shouted once she had been ushered forward by Rose. She grasped hold of his hand and pulled him forward. Rose was simply looking at the impending form of Proper Dave before she turned and followed the rest of the group with her hearts broken and completely shattered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	22. Forest of the Dead Part 1

Forest of the dead part 1

They had no where to go. The Vashta Nevada had cornered them down a huge aisle of book shelves. The shadows had moved blocking the way while Proper Dave was gaining on them again at the other end of the corridor. The group was starting to panic, the Doctor could see this but his hearts and mind were fogged with emotion over the loss of Donna. He needed to find her, to save her. But he also needed to protect Rose, to help her with her insecurities, to make right the argument they had just got themselves into.

The Doctor turned to look over at her. Bits of her hair and fallen from her pony tail and it was framing her face. She really was beautiful. But she was at the edge of the group, pushing Other Dave and Mr Lux behind her as she watched as Proper Dave gained on them, still chanting the last words of the man. The Doctor watched as her chest heaved as she prepared herself for a fight, as her nerves and fear started to settle as she realised they were trapped. She was protecting the others, willing to sacrifice herself for the good of the group.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Dave voiced causing the Doctor to look over at River who had her eyes wide with terror, and the Doctor's eyebrows were in a frown. River then moved to his side before pointing the squareness gun again at the wall. She shielded her eyes as she created a large hole in the wall.

_"_This way, quickly, move!"She instructed meaning Rose and the Doctor began to heard people through the door

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

_Donna had no idea where she was. Her hair was tied up; her mouth was hanging open as she took in the sight in front of her. She was in a hospital room; pinstriped blue pyjamas were on her form as she continued so sit their confused. She was pulled from her thoughts when a man walked into the room. This was Dr Moon. She sudden snapped to her feet as she turned to look at the man who was smiling at her gently, his hands clasped together_

"_Hello, Donna." He smiled to her gently_

"_Who are you?" Donna asked, her confusion starting to get the better of her. _

"_I'm Dr Moon. I've been treating you since you came here, two years ago." He said, his eyebrows rising causing his forehead to crease behind his circular spectacles. But suddenly Donna recognised him_

"_Oh, God, Dr Moon, I'm so sorry! What's wrong with me? I didn't know you for a moment." She said breathing a laugh, her hands going to her head as she tried to place her confused memories and emotions. _

"_And then you remembered." He smiled, his eyebrows moving with him "Shall we go for a walk?" he asked when he took in Donna's smile. _

_But before Donna's knew what was happening both herself and Doctor Moon had large winter coats on and were strolling in the front garden of the hospital. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyebrows rose as she realised she had no idea how she had got there. Doctor Moon however was always talking to her. _

"_No more dreams, then? The Doctor and his wife with the blue box, time and space." He asked as he looked down at her_

"_How did we get here?" Donna asked as she looked around at her surroundings, her frown deepening as she pulled her hands from her pockets and looked up at Doctor Moon who was looking down at her. _

"_We came down the stairs, out the front door. We passed Mrs Ali on the way out." He said to her while Donna was looking at the building. A nurse was helping an old man into the building and Donna frowned when she noticed the single board outside of the building. CAL. Now why did she recognise that word? _

_"__Yeah. Yeah, we did. I forgot that." She smiled suddenly remembering_

"_And then you remembered. Shall we go down to the river?" Doctor Moon asked with a smile and once again Donna was unexpectedly by the river_

"_You said "river" and suddenly we're feeding ducks." Donna stated confused as Doctor Moon was smiling at her with his hand in the packet of bread as the ducks were quacking on the river, begging for food. But a man was walking towards the pair of them with large amounts of fishing equipment. _

_"__Dr Moon! Morning." He smiled as he walked over to them. The pair of them moving to face him_

"_Donna Noble, Lee McAvoy."Doctor Moon said as he cocked his hand in the direction of the man before moving out of their way as they spoke_

"_Hello, Lee." Donna smiled causing Lee to smile down at her_

"_Hi, D... D... D..." he stammered_

"_Oh, you've got bit of a stammer there... Bless!" Donna said smiling as she turned to Doctor Moon who half smiled as he watched the pair of them. Lee sucked in a huge lungful of air as he attempted to say Donna's name again_

"_D... D..."_

"_Oh, skip to a vowel, they're easy!" Donna joked causing Doctor Moon to smile and the pair of them laughing at each other. But suddenly Donna and Doctor Moon were back in the hospital garden. _

_"__How did we leave it, him and me?" Donna asked up to the Doctor, the wind blowing her fringe from her face_

"_I got the impression he was inviting you fishing tomorrow." The Doctor smiled as she looked up at him with an open mouth. _

_Donna was stepping into Lee's room in a rather sexy, glittery dress while a pair of leggings and heels were on her feet. _

"_So... Fishing!" She smiled from the door, causing Lee to turn around and smile at her. Again there was a sudden change of scenery and they were sitting by the River under a huge umbrella. It was raining heavily and Donna looks totally out of place in her pretty dress but neither one of them seemed to mind. _

"_D... D..." Lee tried to say again, making Donna turn to face him with a elegant smile on her face_

"_Gorgeous and can't speak a word. What am I gonna do with you?" She smiled for the scene to change once again. Lee was carrying Donna into their new house as she was now wearing a wedding dress carrying her over the threshold while Donna could hear bells ringing in the background_

"_Welcome home, M-Mrs McAvoy." Lee stammered causing the both of them to smile and Donna leant in placing a delicate kiss to his lips. _

_Doctor moon was now sitting in Donna's living room with a cup of tea in his hand and a photo album in his lap. He flicked the page to see a picture with Donna and Lee in the hospital as Donna held her two kids. Doctor Moon was smiling as he watched Joshua and Ella running around the house screaming. _

_"__Stop it! Stop it now, we've got a visitor." Donna ordered when she caught the two of them at the door before smiling and walking to sit next to Doctor Moon_

"_You've done so much in seven years, Donna." Doctor Moon smiled. _

"_Ah, sometimes it feels more like 70." Donna laughed before frowning confused "Mind you, sometimes it feels like no time at all." But Doctor Moon suddenly got to his feet and grasped his suitcase. _

_"__Can I just say what a pleasure it is to see you fully integrated?" he smiled causing Donna to return it as they stared at each other. But suddenly, Doctor Moon became fuzzy and then disappeared completely. Donna had her mouth open as she took in the fuzzy picture changing into Rose. She was holding the screwdriver to a terminal of sorts and had a huge frown on her face as she spoke to someone. Her eyes were still downcast like she was in Donna's dreams but she was too concerned with the information in front of her to notice Donna. _

"_No, the signal's definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through." She voiced but she suddenly looked around and spotted Donna "Donna!" She cried, a huge smile engulfing her face as she pointed what looked like the Sonic Screwdriver at her. But the image of Rose vanished and Doctor Moon was back in her place looking as solid and real as ever. _

_"__Oops, sorry. Mrs Angelo's rhubarb surprise. Will I never learn?" Moon smiled but frowned when he noticed Donna backing away in shock_

"_Rose! I saw Rose!" Donna breathed as she sat on the arm of the chair, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open._

"_Yes, you did, Donna. And then, you forgot." Moon smiled and suddenly all concern had fallen from Donna's face and she smiled at him if only he's just arrived_

"_Dr Moon! Oh, hello! Shall I make you a cup of tea?"_

_Sun set was falling over the Library planet. A huge moon shining in the sunset sky casting an orange glow around the buildings and rooms. But a particular room was disturbed when the sound of tampering was heard. River used her sonic blaster to swiftly blast her way through the wall and into the other room. _

_"_OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the centre, in the middle of the light, quickly! Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor..." River ordered as they rushed into the middle light. Rose was sweeping her fringe across her head while she shone her torch into the shadows. The group taking off their helmets as the Doctor crouched by the shadows and bleeping his screwdriver to detect the swarm of aliens

"I'm doing it." He instructed as he got to work with his screwdriver

"There's no lights here. Sunset's coming, we can't stay long." River muttered as she looked up to the sky and its orange colour "Have you found a live one?" River finished as she looked over at the Doctor.

"Maybe, it's getting harder to tell." He complained as the others started to sit down on the ground, all the while Rose was keeping to herself as she to shone the torch into the shadows and moved her eyes to the Doctor when he heard him thrashing at the sonic "What's wrong with you?" He complained with a frown

"We're gonna need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?" River enquired as she turned to the rest of the group, her hands going to her side and she pulled off the silver foil when other Dave past her one "Thanks, Dave." She smiled before stepping over to the Doctor and throwing the leg into the shadow the Doctor was examining and it was stripped to the bone before it hit the floor.

_"_OK... OK, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet." River stated her panic rising as she went to sit with the others. But Rose simply sighed as she looked down at the ground

"They won't attack until there's enough of them, but they've got our scent now, they're coming." She said, everyone looking at her in shock considering these were the first words she had spoken since the argument with the Doctor. Her husband turned to face her from his crouch and he smiled at her gently. She only smiled a very faint one of her own. The Doctor pulled in his sadness and walked across the room again while Rose went in the other direction and shone her torch into the shadows.

"Who are they? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust him." Other Dave whispered over to River who was watching the Doctor.

"He's the Doctor."

"And who is the Doctor?"Lux complained as he waved his hands out in front of him as he looked over at the Doctor who was bleeping the screwdriver into the shadows.

"The only story you'll ever tell - if you survive him." River breathed as the others looked down at the ground

"You say he's your friend, but he doesn't even know who you are." Anita argued making River look over to her

"Listen, all you need to know is this... I'd trust that man to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been." She stated matter of factly to her group. The Doctor and Rose had been listening to the conversation. The Doctor got to his feet and frowned over at her before he went back to his work while Rose looked over at her with sadness etched in her features before turning away and looking up at the moon.

"He doesn't act like he trusts you." Anita said to her comfortingly as her eyes fell from the Doctor over to Anita.

"Yeah, there's a tiny problem. He hasn't met me yet." River said shaking her head and then snapping over to Anita as she got up and walked over to the Doctor who was fiddling with his sonic

"What's wrong with it?" River enquired as she leant over the Doctors form who had the screwdriver to his ear as it beeped at him

"There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it." He frowned

"Then use the red settings." River voiced as she pulled off her gloves, the Doctor just turned his attention to her, his eyebrows in a frown and his teeth pushed together

"It doesn't have a red setting." The Doctor said over to her

"Well, use the dampers." River said again nodding over to her

"It doesn't have dampers."

"It will do one day." River smiled over at him causing Rose to roll her eyes over at the two of them and walk over to the terminal in the room while River pulled out her own sonic screwdriver meaning the Doctor snapped it from her hand and got to his feet, towering over the woman.

_"_So some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver." He asked sceptically with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." She smiled over at him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, staring right at her

"I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about." River informed, her smile falling slightly as she continued to look up at the man

"And I know that because...?" The Doctor said again, his eyebrows now risen as his forehead creased, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open

"Listen to me. You've lost your friend, you're angry, I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor. Right now..." River snapped over at him, causing the Doctor to lean down to her, his eyebrows frowning again as he shook his head at her

"Less em... I'm not emotional!" He defended

"There are six people in this room still alive, focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young!" She shouted to him again, her own eyebrows raised, her emotions building as she spoke to him

"Young? Who are you?" The Doctor shouted, the whispering gone, his eyebrows still raised, but before River could reply Mr Lux had cut in before their argument could continue.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you! We're all gonna die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple." Lux bellowed as he got to his feet and took a few steps towards them. Rose was looking at them at the same time but with that statement Rose looked back to the terminal, sniffed slightly to remove the water from her eyes as she continued to work at the terminal. All the while The Doctor looked down at River who was looking up at him.

"Doctor... one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry." River said to him, her emotions getting the better of her as she tried to stop her voice from quivering, watching as the Doctor's face moved from a frown to one of sympathy and allowed her to whisper something in his ear. Something that stunned him completely, making Rose frown as she took in his frozen posture.

_"_Are we good?" River asked him as she took in his frowned face, watching as he just stared at her "Doctor... are we good?" She said again, visibly shaking. The Doctor nodded his head again

"Yeah... Yeah, we're good." He said lost in thoughts, his eyes moving from River over to Rose, thoughts swimming around his head before his eyes fall onto River again.

"Good." She said nodding before going back to the rest of the group. After a few seconds the Doctor finally returns back to reality.

_"_Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with, practically nothing's strong enough... Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that. So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before, so what's new, what's changed?" The Doctor ranted as he held his device in his hands and circled the group, Rose coming over to stand with them, having all the information she needed as she looked from the others to her husband

"Come on! What's new? What's different?" The Doctor yelled at them with a frown on his face

"I dunno, nothing. It's getting dark." Dave defended nervously as he looked at the Doctor who was looking at him with one of his eyebrows raised

"It's a screwdriver, it works in the dark." HE said as he shook his head towards him, but with that statement that caused Rose to look up at the darkening sky over the doom and looked at the large moon.

"The moon" She whispered causing every one of them to look at her, the Doctor smiling as he realised she had worked it out on her own "The moon, tell me about it "She said as she moved her face from the ceiling and looking over to Mr Lux.

"It's not real, it was built as part of the Library. It's just a doctor moon." Lux dismissed as he moved his eyes from the moon to the floor, shaking his head slightly, the Doctor still holding his screwdriver to his shoulder

"What's a doctor moon?" The Doctor queried with a frown on his face.

"A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet." Lux informed and Rose just frowned before striding back to the terminal the Doctor watching her and he caught her eye, he threw her over the sonic and she caught it easily before pointing it at the terminal, the others turning to watch as the Doctor and River went to her side.

_"_Well, still active, it's signalling, look. Someone somewhere in this Library is alive and communicating with the moon, or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal's definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through..." Rose said, the part about the hair dryer she smiles to herself shaking her head to the left but she once again angles the screwdriver to the screen better as the reading began to change as she recognised and determine the information given to her. But a fuzzy image of Donna appeared in the middle of the room.

_"_Doctor!" River snapped when something caught her eye, Rose had managed to call up an image

"Donna!" Rose shouted as she took in the image before it faded

"Doctor, that was your friend! Can you get her back? What was that?" River said as she pointed towards the place Donna had only just been standing in.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Ah, I'm being blocked." The Doctor complained as he placed the screwdriver to his ear but Rose had noticed something and she turned her body to face Anita

"Anita I want you to stand completely still" Rose said comfortingly but with authority, her hands held up in front of her, the group turning to face her as she spoke and they took in her posture and her facial expression

"Why?" Anita quivered in fear

"Its very important that you stay still, you have two shadows... I'm sorry" Rose said to her as she came to stand in front of her "I need to get your helmet" She voiced and the Doctor went to grab it for her

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good." Anita quivered as she turned to look at Rose

"Just keep it together, OK?" Rose said soothingly, a smile of kindness shining on her face

"Keeping it together, I'm only crying. I'm about to die, it's not an overreaction." Anita sighed defeated, still smiling over at Rose.

"Rose" The Doctor said gently as he passed over the helmet

"Thanks" She replied before taking the helmet and reaching up and placing it over Anita's head and protecting her. The Doctor still standing in front of her with his eyebrows in a frown, his lips pursed as he had the screwdriver in his hands

_"_Hang on." The Doctor muttered before he moved the screwdriver across her face and made the helmet visor go dark

"Oh, God, they've got inside." River whispered from behind the Doctor's shoulder

"No, no, no, I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone." The Doctor said as he turned to look at her and then back to Anita who was talking to Rose.

"D'you think they can be fooled like that?" She questioned

"Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm, it's not like we chat." The Doctor said swinging his body towards her showing his raised eyebrows expression before turning back towards Anita

"Can you still see in there?" Other Dave asked as he walked towards his friend.

"Just about." Anita chimed causing the Doctor to turn around and notice the group surrounding them

"Just, just, just... stay back." He chimed quickly before waving the Professor closer to him "Professor, a quick word, please."

"What?" River asked as she knelt down next to him

"Like you said, there are six people still alive in this room." HE said to her gently as he whispered in her ear

"Yeah, so?" She asked as she looked over at him

"So... why are there seven?" He asked. Just as the pair of them got to their feet and turned around to see another figure in a spacesuit standing in the background

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Run!" The Doctor yelled watching as the others ran out of the room. The Doctor grasped hold of Rose around the middle, pulling her from her feet and pushing her in the right direction as Proper Dave started chasing them.

_"_Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

_Donna was entering the living room with two cups of tea in her hands while her children were playing with play dough on the table. _

"_Here we are, Dr Moon." She said with a smile but a frown moved onto her face when she realised Doctor Moon was no where to be seen. _

_"__Mummy, I made you!" Ella cried with a smile on her face as she ran to her mother's side and showing her the clay figure_

"_Oh, that's nice, Ella. Where's the face?" Donna asked with a smile as she looked at the figure_

"_I don't know." Ella said as she watched Donna out the cups on the table and looking around confused_

"_Did you see Dr Moon? Did he leave?" She asked them, but suddenly Lee entered the room as he placed his suitcase to the floor, his children gasped as they dropped what they were doing and ran to hug him. _

_"__Daddy!"_

"_Hey! Hello, you two, come here! Big hugs, big Daddy hugs!" He cried happily as he engulfed them in large hugs as Donna smiled and watched them. _

"_Look what I made!" Ella voiced from her position on his lap_

"_Oh, it's Mummy?" Lee enquired as he looked down at her _

"_Erm, it hasn't got a face." Donna chimed with a smile again, waving her arms slightly. "Did you see Dr Moon?" Donna asked as she looked down at him, the kids finally getting off his lap_

"_No, why, was he here?" Lee asked up at her as he slowly got to his feet. _

"_Yeah, just a second ago. You must have passed him."Donna complained bemused as she walked to the window. But instead of seeing Doctor Moon, she saw a woman in a black Victorian dress passing by, making her even more confused_

"_You all right?" Lee asked as he walked over to her, a frown on his face_

"_Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, it's just..." she said trailing off_

"_Just?" HE said dragging the word out as he looked at her_

"_Nothing." She said shaking it away before hugging her husband "It's been a long day, that's all. I'm just tired." She smiled into him. But Donna was frowning when she suddenly found herself in pyjamas and is in the bedroom with Lee. _

_"__You OK?" lee asked her as he pressed his hands to her waist_

"_I said I was tired, and..." She said confused, but her mind slowly remembering "and we put the kids to bed, and we watched television." She smiled, Lee smiling wither her before they heard a noise from the front door_

_"__Was that a letter?" Donna asked, looking from the door over to Lee_

"_It's midnight." He complained, looking down at her_

"_Go and see what it is." She said, pushing him in the right direction making him leave while Donna walked to the window. Donna frowned when she recognised the same woman wearing the black dress. _

_"__"The world is wrong."" Lee stated as he walked into the room_

"_What?" Donna chimed as she turned back to see he had returned into the room with the letter in his hand _

"_For you. Weird, though. "Dear Donna, the world is wrong. Meet me at your usual playpark, two o'clock tomorrow."" He read as he walked over to her. She took the letter from him and walked back to the window. Lee walked behind her and placed his hands to her waist and lent his head on her shoulder as they watched the mysterious woman walking away _

"_Nutter." Donna muttered causing the both of them to laugh_

_***__  
Donna was holding the hands of her kids who were wrapped up warm in wolly hats and coats as they arrived at the playground with her children. She immediately saw the woman dressed in black sitting on the bench with her face hidden behind a veil _

"_All right, you two, off you go, no fighting." She said down to them with a smile on her face watching as they ran off and Donna walked over to the woman and sat beside her. _

_"__I got your note last night. "The world is wrong", what's that mean?"Donna asked as she looked at the woman who was sitting next to her_

"_No, you didn't." The woman said causing Donna to frown over at her_

"_I'm sorry, what?" Donna asked shaking her head over to her_

"_You didn't get my note last night. You got it a few seconds ago. Having decided to come, you suddenly found yourself arriving. That is how time progresses here, in the manner of a dream. You've suspected that before, haven't you, Donna Noble?"_

"_How do you know me?" Donna asked confused, her eyes snapped to her when she spoke her name_

"_We met before, in the Library. Rose was kind to me while you smiled at me. I hope now to return that kindness."_

"_Your voice... I recognise it." Donna said as she began to stare off to space, her memories falling back to her_

"_Yes, you do. I am what is left of Miss Evangelista."_

***  
_The group were rushing through the library, trying to out run the swarm which had taken over Proper Dave's suit. But he skidded to a stop when he reached the corridor connecting two high buildings. The old wooden floor creaking under his feet. He took a few cautious steps onto the wood and grimaced when it creaked underneath him. The others finally having joined him, meaning he beckoned them forward_

_"_Professor, go ahead, find a safe spot. But be careful the floor could give way any moment." He shouted to her as he turned to see if he could see the suit

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit, you can't reason with it." River argued, shaking her hands down to the ground as she looked to the Doctor

"Five minutes." HE shouted as he waved his palm towards her "Rose I want you staying with me" He said when she went to stand next to him, a frown present on her face

"Other Dave, stay with him, pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor." She shouted, talking over to Other Dave and running after Anita and Mr Lux, just as Skeleton Dave walked into the corridor

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" The suit spoke causing the Doctor to move closer to it. He moved his hand to the bottom of Rose's back, both of them still weary with each other but the Doctor continued to urge her forward, she just looked up at her confused. But the Doctor smiled down at her. After all she was the most compassionate one out of the two of them, and she had become friends with Dave before the swarm had killed him. She just took in a large breath before taking a cautious step forward, the wood creaking loudly and dangerously under her feet.

_"_You hear that? Those words? That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit before you climbed inside it and stripped his flesh." Rose said over to him, her body shaking with terror as she watched him awkwardly walk along, her eyes staring right at it as she spoke "That's a man's soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever." She said to him, her voice gently as she thought back to Dave and the pain he must have been in

"Now, if you don't have the decency to let him go, how about this? Use him. Talk to me. It's easy, neural relay. Just point and think. Use him, talk to me." The Doctor started to talk, his eyebrows raised, his lips moving in large movements as he grasped hold of Rose hand and the pair of them began to walk away from him, their feet causing the wood to creak, the wood groaning dangerously when the skeleton started to walk over to it

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"The Vashta Nerada live on all the worlds in this system, but you hunt in forests. What are you doing in a library?"The Doctor said shaking his head towards them, his eyes still wide as his frown deepened, the Doctor's hand still present in Rose's

"We should go. Doctor!" Other Dave instructed as he leant towards them

"In a minute." Rose said as she waved her hand towards Dave " You came to the Library to hunt, why? Just tell us why?" Rose said to them gently, a small encouraging smile on her face as she tried to get the swarm to talk to her. The suit man then suddenly stopped walking and the old wood creaked under his feet.

"We...did not."

"Oh, hello." The Doctor said as he spoke to them. His eyebrows now raised as his mouth moved into an O shape, Rose frowning over at them as she could see them struggling

"We did not."

"Take it easy, you'll get the hang of it. Did not what?" She smiled her hands going up in front of her, the Doctor watching as she spoke and watched as her face moved into a frown as she questioned the creature

"We... did not... come... here."

"Well, of course you did, of course you came here." The Doctor complained in a high pitched voice, his head shaking towards them

"We come from here."

"From here?" The Doctor whispered with a frown, causing both Other Dave and Rose to look at him.

"We hatched here."

"But you hatch from trees, from spores in trees." Rose said confused, her own face moving into a frown as her mouth began to hang open slightly

"These are our forests."

"You're nowhere near a forest, look around you." The Doctor said with his eyebrows raised, his hands going to his pockets and his shoulders lifting to his ears as he stepped right up to them. Other Dave beginning to get restless, the wood under Rose's feet groaning painfully.

"These are our forests."

"You're not in a forest, you're in a library. There are no trees in a..."The Doctor argued again before realisation was dawning both on his and Rose's faces "library."

"We should go. Doctor!" Other Dave voiced

"Books. You came in the books. Microspores in a million million books." Rose said quietly and slowly. Her eyebrows raised as she looked around her

"We should go. Doctor!"

"Oh, look at that." The Doctor breathed as he pulled his hand over his hair and looked out at the endless city of bookshelves via the window the Doctor walking over to get a better look "The forests of the Vashta Nerada, pulped and printed and bound. A million million books, hatching shadows."

"We should go. Doctor!"

But suddenly Rose and the Doctor frowned, finally realising that he had been repeating the same thing for a while. Rose took a few steps towards him, with a sad smile on her face and in her eyes.

_"_Oh Dave! Oh, Dave, I'm so sorry." She said quietly as she looked at the blinking lights on his neural relay and behind his helmet was a simply skull. Both the Dave's were now converging on both Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor slowly moved towards Rose who was moving over to him at the same time. Their breathing hitching, the wood creaking as they moved back to back.

_"_Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"We should go. Doctor!"

"Never thought I would get killed by skeletons" Rose voiced from her position behind the Doctor's back, moving her head so she could try and look at him

"I always thought I would get killed by Daleks but Vashta Nerada... I suppose it's a good way to go" He muttered causing Rose to smile

"Doctor..." Rose started to say but before either of them knew what was happening the floor gave way under Rose's feet causing both her and Proper Dave to fall thousands of floors down.

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled as he suddenly jumped towards the place she had been standing. She was yelling his name as she crashed through wooden bridges and floors. Her back causing her to fall, not one of them able to stop her falling, her arms and legs failing as she tried to get a grip. But the Doctor could do nothing but watch as her body was taken by the darkness. He watched as her back arched as she hit termite infested wood, watched as she bumped her head, as she tried to grasp at the wood to stop her decent, but she was travelling with too much momentum to be able to cling on to anything. He watched as she cried out his name, calling out to him before she would grunt or groan as she tried to right herself. But the Doctor could do nothing more that reach down the hole, nothing but cling onto the broken wooden edge as he watched her body fly and disappear down the darkness.

He had lost her. Lost her again and this time she was in more danger than ever. Proper Dave had fallen with her meaning where ever they land he would follow her. If she wasn't killed from the fall she would be groggy possibly injured so her chances of running and surviving the Vashta Nerada were slim, but what if she didn't? What if the Doctor arrives too late and finds Rose's cloths covering her skeleton? If she died down their, in the dark and all alone he would never be able to forgive himself. He had promised to look after her, to protect her and comfort her when things got rough. Saying that he would always be at her side. Their wedding vows say that. But The Doctor was trying not to think about her dying down in the dark on her own. But she was a time lady... would she be able to regenerate? Would her body recognise that she was dying and regenerate? Would the Rose he know change with the regeneration? Or would she die immediately after she hit the ground and not give the regeneration time to start. These thoughts and images were causing the Doctor's heart to break. His throat had constricted and he was unable to breath properly. His grief, his sorrow of loosing her, of potentially being pulled away from her for the rest of his long existence was too hard to bare.

But his mind took a terrifying turn for the worst. Rose had been angry at him. So angry at him that she refused him to touch her. She had pulled away from him and walked away. She was hurting. Her hearts had completely shattered and he could nothing to help her. She had become so withdrawn, so caught up in her pain and suffering... she had tried to tell him but he had blew her off. Said there were more important things. He had said that River was more important than she was. He knew then what he had done and it broke his hearts that he may never be able to tell her, tell her exactly what was going on, that he had no feelings for River... tell her of his suspicions about the woman. But he knew that River had caused all of Rose's insecurities to bubble to the surface. River was threatening her existence with him, and knowing that Rose didn't seem to be in his future intimidated and made her worry about what is going to happen to her.

But the Doctor was pulled from his thoughts when he saw a white boot in his eye of vision. Other Dave had gained on him and he flung himself to his feet. He was about to go behind him but he noticed the darkness of the corridor. He was trapped. He looked down at his feet and smiled slightly before he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver before turning to face Other Dave's skeleton.

"Thing about me, I'm stupid, I talk too much, always babbling on, this gob doesn't stop for anything. Wanna know the only reason I'm still alive? Always stay near the door." He chimed with a cheeky smile before activating the sonic screwdriver and he fell from the ground. The skeleton looked down, not able to see him and walked to find the others. But the Doctor was hanging from the metal structures which held the corridor to the two buildings. His suit was clinging onto him as he pulled the screwdriver into his mouth and began to swing his body like he was doing the monkey bars as he travelled to the rest of the group.

_***__  
"I suggested we meet here because a playground is the easiest place to see it, to see the lie." Miss Evangelista stated, both her and Donna had began to walk forward. The young woman was still covering her face as she spoke to the woman who had only known her briefly. _

"_What lie?"Donna asked with a frown on her face as she continued to look from the woman to her children playing_

"_The children, look at the children."_

"_Why do you wear that veil? If I had a face like yours, I wouldn't hide it." Donna said looking over to her, her memories falling back to her mind_

"_You remember my face, then?" The woman asked slightly relieved "The memories are all still there - the Library, the Doctor, me. You've just been programmed not to look."_

"_Sorry, but... you're dead." Donna said to her when she was clouded with images, the image of watching Rose talk to the body, looking at her skeleton form. The pair of them had stopped walking. Donna had her hand held out in front of her as she pointed towards the girl who had her hands clung in front of her, the veil still firmly placed in front of her_

"_In a way, we're all dead here, Donna. We are the dead of the Library."_

"_Well, what about the children? The children aren't dead. My children aren't dead."Donna said getting slightly angry at the woman. Her eyes kept flicking towards the girl and her kids, her maternal instincts kicking in_

"_Your children were never alive."_

"_Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that about my children!"Donna snapped, her face moving into a frown, her teeth bared as she argued with the woman who was leaning towards her, waving her hand at the children running around, her own frustration rising_

"_Look at your children. Look at all of them, really look." She voiced causing Donna to look at them. All the children who were playing in the playground were all wearing identical cloths, all looking the same, all looking exactly like Donna's children "They're not real. Do you see it now? They're all the same. All the children of this world, the same boy and the same girl, over and over again."_

"_Stop it. Just stop it! Why are you doing this?" Donna snapped, her emotions boiling as her tears began to water "Why are you wearing that veil?" She snapped again as she pulled off the veil to reveal a terribly contorted face. Her eyes were bulging from her face, her mouth hanging open and moving down to her chin causing both Donna and the children to scream in horror._

**Her head was throbbing, her arms and legs stung and ached when she moved them, and a large painful stabbing sensation filled the left part of her chest. She had fallen, she can remember falling so many stories, her body trying to grasp hold of anything but one after another her back fell through the wooden beams and stairs. She was slowly coming to, her eyes showing her darkness and she moved her head so it was looking upwards. Her eyes remaining closed as she brought in a huge lungful of air, grimacing as her chest answered with a stabbing pain. Her eyes flicked open once and then again until she was able to open them properly. **

**The whole place was dark; no light was shining through the walls so Rose knew she didn't have the option of scaling the walls back up to where she had fallen. She slowly sat up and placed her hand to her ribs when she moved. She felt the bone moving under her hand and she immediately knew it was broken. She took in her scratched arms, her purple top was dusty and dirty, a hole present in the left corner, her leather jacket had a rip in the sleeve and she could feel a scratch on her cheek. She sighed in disappointment before getting to her feet. But she collapsed back to the wall when she went very lightheaded, her body crashing to the wall as she closed her eyes breathing heavily. She placed her hand to her head and winced. Her head really had been hit when she fell. **

**When the dizzy spell had pasted her she slowly tried to gain her bearings but the whole place was so dark she couldn't see anything. Rose lifted her right arm and pulled her hand into her leather jacket's pocket. She grimaced as she placed her hand to her rib once again and breathed painfully as she pulled out the torch from her pocket. She then realised just how cold it was in the place. Her hands were frozen cold and she could faintly feel the condensation from her breathing. The cold air irritating her lungs. She turned the torch on and a solid beam of light shone on the muddy floor. She shone it on the stone cobbled walls reminding her off Earth's medieval time period before she pointed it up above her. The light penetrating the darkness but showing her no way out. **

"**I guess I should have expected that" Rose mumbled to herself before walking over to the walls and rubbing her hands across it trying to find some sort of latch. But while she was walking around the small circular room her light shone on something that made her body run cold. The light had shown her the foot prints of a large spacesuit shape. Proper Dave had survived. She ducked to the print and towards the direction they went in. No body was found and it seemed he went straight into the wall. Why he hadn't killed her was beyond her, but she was just thankful he hadn't. She got to her feet again and walked over to the section where the footprints seemed to end. She ran her hands across the stone and before she knew what was happening she fell forward, her feet taken from the floor as the wall collapsed in front of her, opening out in front of her causing her to painfully crash to the ground, as the wall sprung back to its original placing. **

**She turned herself over painfully and breathed heavily as she took in her new setting. She slowly and painfully got to her feet and shone her torch in the room she was standing in. It was a very dark and dusty room, the walls a dark wooden structure, bookcases and old parchment littering the book cases and desks that were surrounding the walls. The smell of dirt and damp lifted to her nose, causing her sense to over power her but the smell of old paper and books enhanced the smell of damp. She was cautiously aware of how dark the room was and immediately went about trying to find a light switch as she worried about the where abouts of Proper Dave. She was trailing her arms across the wall until she felt a lamp underneath her hand. She felt the device and flicked on the switch and the room was suddenly dimly lit. **

**The room was pretty much how she expected it to be. Dark, damp and dusty. Every surface was covered in a thick layer of the stuff, the cold getting to her body as she walked over to the desk which was covered with papers. **

"**Typical" She voiced. This just had to happen to her didn't it. She had to be separated from the rest of the group. She had to try and find out where she was, where she had to go, and what was going on here. Her hearts were still heavy and her mind was still fogged with sadness and grief as the memoires of the events from earlier today fogged her mind. Shouting up at the Doctor, listening as River forced herself on the Doctor, showing off about how she knew everything about him. Proving Rose's statement right that no matter what, no matter how much she knew, how much she had done and gone through she would always have to fight for the Doctor's affections, for his attention and just thinking about it made Rose tired. Staying with the Doctor was going to be physically and emotionally tiring and such hard work. Maybe that was the reason she wasn't in his future, because she left for those very reasons. But Rose shook her mind from the thoughts, They wouldn't just leave each other, not after having to search for him for 10 years, she knew she would never leave him without a fight. **

**But Rose was still rather upset and nervous. She was all alone down here. She had no idea where she was or where her husband could be. Proper Dave was out their somewhere probably searching for her and she had no idea or way of determined if the shadows were dangerous or how to stop them. She was so distraught that she could quite possible become the next meal to the Vashta Nevada and she hadn't told the Doctor that she had forgiven him, that she loved him. Upset that her last hours with her husband were ones where they were distant and they barely said anything to each other. Having to leave this world and not made up with the Doctor. **

**She walked over to it and started to see if she could understand some of the writings and was surprised when she found it to be all the technical systems blue prints, all the blue prints for the library, the moon the computer and most importantly CAL. She stared as the brown tinged paper with her mouth hanging open as she sat down. She moved the paper to show the newspaper cuttings of a young girl with her family. Mr Lux's family. She read the article for realisation to hit her features, for her then to move the paper back to the description of CAL.**

"**Oh you have got to be kidding me" She muttered as she figured out what was going on here. Why Mr Lux was so protective, why they were here to figure out what was wrong. She folded up both the paper and the article when her eyes feel on something. She had found a map of the library. She couldn't believe how her luck was holding out and that it was a coincidence that she had managed to find a map but she took it anyway and folded it into her extended pockets. She got to her feet and suddenly snapped her head and her torch in the direction of the shadowy corridor when she heard the scuttling of something. She continued to stare down the dark corridor until she took slow steps from the room and into the impending doom of the Vashta Nevada infested planet. **

River was examining the shadows with her own sonic screwdriver while the others were standing a little way from her. She was sitting on her knees and she was looking down sadly as she looked at the screwdriver in her hand

"You know... it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor was here." She said sadly

"The Doctor is here, isn't he? He's coming back, right?" Anita said through her tinted visor, her voice sounded robotic from the visor, the threat of the Vashta Nevada still surrounding her,

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them? It's like they're not quite... finished, they're not done yet. Well... yes, the Doctor's here. He came when I called, just like he always does. But not _my_ Doctor. Now my Doctor... I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor... in the TARDIS... next stop: everywhere." River said as she spoke to Anita, her eyes wide as she shook her head, her emotions getting the most of her but the Doctor suddenly appeared. His eyes dark, his emotions showing signs of anger and grief as he tried to shake the loss of his wife.

_"_Spoilers!" He stated as he stood by the steps, his hands in his pocket, his eyes staring down darkly at the others "Nobody can open a TARDIS by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that." The Doctor said to her as he jogged down the steps and towards River who was walking over to him

"It does for the Doctor." River simply stated as she turned to follow him as he walked away

"I _am_ the Doctor." He said darkly as he looked at her, his eyebrows in a frown, his eyes dark as he looked over at her

"Yeah. Some day." She said as she watched him walking over to Anita. She moved her eyes back to the stairs as she waited to see Rose but she frowned when she turned back to the Doctor

"Where's Rose?" She asked and suddenly regretted it when she took in the glare that the Doctor was giving her. His anger showing, his grief and despair powering his actions as he became the on coming storm

_"She fell." He said to her quietly as he looked to the ground, having to push pasted the hurt, the loss and the pain from his hearts_

_"Oh my god."_

_"Now don't you dare tell me to not get emotional! I have every reason to be emotional because I may never see her again. I may never be able to apologise for what I have been putting her though. But the Vashta Nevada made a mistake of taking her from me. Because now they have no way of stopping me." He said to her as he walked right up at her before spinning from her shocked expressions and over to Anita. _

"How are you doing?" HE asked her gently as he looked down at her

"Where's Other Dave?" She said suddenly very concerned

"Not coming, sorry." The Doctor said, not even bothering to turn around, his eyebrows still in a frown as he took in the tinted visor of Anita

"Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?"

"I don't know." The Doctor muttered as he frowned down to the ground to see that Anita still had her two shadows "Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference."

"It's making a difference all right. No-one's ever going to see my face again."

"Can I get you anything?" The Doctor asked as he looked at her, all sense of comfort and kindness voided from his face as he tried to figure out what was going on, how to help these people and how to save Rose and Donna, both of his companions now lost to him

"An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?" Anita said laughing to herself slightly

"I'm all over it." He said, raising one of his eyebrows as he shook his head and turning from her a little

"Doctor..." Anita stated causing the man to turn back around to look at her "When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far... I could do with a word like that. What did she say?" Anita asked him, unknown to her that the word River had said would not help her. It would maybe help Rose but not her. She paused to herself before she continued, trying to force a smile into her voice "Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are saved with me."

"Safe..." The Doctor whispered, one of his eyebrows raised while his mouth was hanging open as the word made him think

"What?" Anita said to him confused, her robotic voice causing the others to look at the two of them/

"Safe. You don't say saved, nobody says saved, you say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?" The Doctor ranted suddenly before flinging and snapping his body in the direction of Mr Lux with a huge frown on his face

""4,022 people saved. No survivors."" Lux said, his eyes wide as he spoke over to the Doctor

"Doctor?" River asked as she stood to stand next to him

"Nobody says saved, nutters say saved, you say safe. But you see, it didn't mean safe, it meant... it literally meant... saved!" the Doctor shouted, stepping away from the group, placing his hand in his hair as he shouted over at them

_Donna and Miss Evangelista had finally stopped screaming and were talking with each other again. Donna still very uncomfortable and nervous about her, shocked at the state of her face_

"_What happened to your face?" Donna asked her nervously_

"_Transcription errors. Destroyed my face, did wonders for my intellect. I'm a very poor copy of myself" The woman said with a smile in her voice_

**Rose had once again come to a dead end. The map was in her hands, the torch shining her way through the dark corridors. Her hearts were beating in her chest. She had very little time. Looking at the information she had been given they were on a schedule, the computer was ready to shut down causing the deaths of 4,022 and Donna's life. She spun around and jogged down the corridor once again**

"**Oh, come on! I don't have time for this. The computer's going to fry" She bellowed before snapping her body in the direction of a huge screech which caused her body to run cold with terror. **

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	23. Forest of the Dead Part 2

_The forest of the dead part 2_

_**Rose was cautiously walking down the dark corridors which were lined with hundreds and thousands of books a noise had startled her and so she was cautiously walking towards it. Her converses were clicking gently against the floor, her body was aching and she was exhausted. She knew that she didn't need much sleep but the demands of this adventure was taking a lot out of her physically, from all the running, from being knocked out. But her mind was tired. Her mind had been doing over time from all the things swimming around her neurons due to River, but also because she was trying to find her way back to her friends, and she was on her own. All on her own in the dark and she was terrified. **_

_**She was rounding another corridor of bookshelves, shinning the torch around the wooden shelves, looking any and every where. She was about to round the corner but she skidded to a stop, gasped slightly and shoved her body back around the corner when she noticed Proper Dave standing there. Rose was breathing heavily as she pressed her body to the book case hoping that the skeleton hadn't seen her. She pressed her hand over her mouth and the other to her broken rib as she tired to prevent her loud breathing to catch his ears but she was too slow, she took a glance around the corner to see him moving towards her. Her hearts dropped in her chest as she realised she would have to make a confrontation with him. **_

_ "**Hey who turned out the lights?" **_

_"**Oh come on... I've heard you talk. Now talk to me!" Rose shouted when she moved from her position and shouted over at the skeleton, her posture strong and powerful, her voice holding so much authority. Rose finally having had enough of being hunted, of having to run for her life. The skeleton simply looked at her as he took awkward steps towards her. "Why are you doing this?" Rose asked, her head shaking to the left and right, it angled slightly to the ground as one of her eyebrows were raised as she said the sentence quietly and softly. **_

_"**You destroyed our home, you took out food. We want it back" **_

_"**But don't you see, if you remain here, if you stay here. In the place you hatched the food will run out. You would die" Rose said over to him, her hands shoving down to the ground as she spoke to the swarm.**_

_"**Who said anything about staying here?"**_

_"**What do you mean?" Rose asked with a frown, her features clouding with confusion as she spoke to him**_

_"**We will show the universe what happens when they mess with the Vashta Nerada, they will regret ever creating a book or a building out of wood. We will sweep the galaxy, eating and destroying every civilisation. We will kill everything" So with that one statement Rose knew just how powerful, how much revenge these creatures had. Rose only knew just how much trouble the entire universe could be in if they was not able to stop them. **_

_"**But why do that?" Rose voiced passionately, speaking quickly like her husband "The people out there, not one of them know of you existence, they had nothing to do with the destruction of your homes, it was their ancestors! You can't kill innocent people" Rose said quickly, shouting at him as she pointed her hand to her side, showing what she meant as her anger and frustration was rising. **_

_"**Then they will regret ever being born"**_

_"**Listen to me!" Rose said suddenly, she had moved her eyes closed and was wearing a frown, her hands out in front of her as she tried to get her point across "Staying in that suit you are liked Proper Dave. You killed a good man. A kind man. And in doing so you saw what he was saying, what I was saying when you hunted him. The human race may be violent, they may take things that don't belong to them but they have such promise. Such potential. Even during the darkest times, if you push past all the violent and angry thoughts you have a kind and compassionate race. Look at the man that you killed. Dave showed you that. He showed the brilliance and the wonder of the human race"**_

_"**But they still did harm"**_

_"**Give them a chance" Rose said letting out the breath in her lung and wincing due to her rib, a smile on her face**_

_"**We will never... they are the first to die"**_

_"**Very well then. It looks like I'm going to have to stop you!" She said slightly frustrated with the whole thing. Dave had all the while been walking towards her. She lifted her leg and kicked him in a high Karate kick which sent him staggering back. She bolted from her position, running in the direction she had come from, her body bolting through the bookshelves as she tried to find somewhere to hide. She skidded to a halt, and fell a little when she found a door. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge so she pressed her hand to the handle again and shoved her body to it, making the doors open. But when she rushed in she was stuck in a circular room like the one they had been in earlier that day. She looked around for an exit but she had no where to go. She knew she needed to hurry because Proper Dave was still after her. She sighed in frustration before she pulled out the map and blueprints of the library.**_

_**She managed to pull the old paper from her pocket and look at it. She found where she was and found that there was a ventilation system somewhere in the room. She was still pointing towards to map when she looked above her. The shaft was right above her head. She smiled to herself before shoving the map in to her pocket and began to move a table from the corner. She dragged it across the floor and her body exploded with nerves when she heard the skeleton's relay communicator. She began to tug on the metal grating, her arms raised above her head as she tugged on it, trying to get a good grip on it. But she suddenly shot her hand back towards her. The grating had dug into her hand causing a large and rather deep cut to be present on the palm of her hand. She muttered to herself about her stupidity before going back to the grating **_

_"**This would be so much easier if I had the sonic screwdriver!"She complained, but with a final tug she managed to pull the grating from the ceiling. She placed her hands on the top of the railings and heaved her body through the small gap in the roof. **_

"_Where are we? Why are the children all the same?" Donna asked with a frown on her face as she spoke to the woman who had died in the library. _

"_The same pattern over and over. It saves an awful lot of space."_

"_Space?" Donna asked her, but the girl simply turned her face to look at her_

"_Cyberspace."_

The Doctor had managed to find a information terminal and had suddenly pulled on his specs when his thoughts had pulled him towards the thing he was investigating now. His passion and his need to find out what was going on had moved to a whole knew height after he lost his wife.

"See, there it is, right there! A hundred years ago, massive power surge, all the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm, the computer tries to teleport everyone out." The Doctor said quickly, never once making his eyes leave the screen, his hand was moving to the screen before both his hands moved into his pockets.

"It tried to teleport 4,022 people?" River asked with her mouth hanging open as she spoke up to him.

"Succeeded, pulled 'em all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them, nowhere safe in the whole Library, Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. 4,022 people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?" The Doctor replied quickly, one of his hands moving to explain his point as he continued to look from Mr Lux and River

"It saved them." River breathed with a smile on her face

"The Library, a whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history." The Doctor said as he pulled a pen from his pocket, pushing the books from the table and he drew two circles, a bigger one and then a smaller one in which he coloured in while his two companions came to watch him, hoping he could shed a little more light on the subject "The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved 4,022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive." He whispered as he placed an arrow to the middle circle, his eyebrows rose as he looked to the table in front of him.

***  
_"Your physical self is stored in the library as an energy signature. It can be actualised again whenever you or the Library requires." Miss Evangelista voiced as she spoke over to Donna, the pair of them still sitting on the park bench. _

"_The Library? If my face ends up on one of those statues..." Donna voice, freaking out a little as she pulled her hands up in surrender as she backed away a little_

"_You remember the statues?"_

"_Wait, no, just... hang on." Donna voiced as she placed her hands to her head and looked down at the ground as she tried to get a hold on the situation "So... this isn't the real me? This isn't my real body. But I've been dieting!" She complained as she looked at the veiled woman. _

"_What you see around you, this entire world is nothing more than virtual reality."_

"_So why do you look like that?" Donna asked with a frown. _

"_I had no choice. You teleported. You're a perfect reproduction. I was just a data ghost caught in the Wi-Fi and automatically uploaded."_

"_And it made you clever?" Donna said again, her face still holding a frown_

"_We're only strings of numbers in here. I think a decimal point may have shifted in my IQ. But my face has been the bigger advantage. I have the two qualities you require to see absolute truth. I am brilliant... and someone you know is feeling very unloved and over rated. You can see those two traits which I portrayed."_

"_If this is all a dream... whose dream is it?" Donna voiced before stepping forward towards the girl "And who is the person you are talking about? Is it Rose?"_

"_It's hard to see everything in the data core, even for me, but there is a word. Just one word. CAL." But the pair of them were taken from their conversation when Ella fell from the swing and Donna came running towards her_

"_Mummy! My knee!" Ella cried as her brother stood next to her as Donna tried to comfort her crying daughter_

"_Oh, oh look at that knee! Oh, look at that silly old knee!" She smiled as she pulled Ella onto her lap and hugged her _

"_She's not real. They're fictions. I'm sorry, but now that you understand that, you won't be able to keep a hold. They are sustained only by your belief."_

"_You don't know, you don't have children!" Donna bellowed_

"_Neither do you." But Donna simply glared at the woman before taking the hands of Ella and Joshua and walked quickly from the park_

"_Donna, for your own sake, let them go!"_

**Rose was still crawling through the tight space of the ventilation system. Her clothes were getting even more dirty, her hair was a mess and her chest was tight from the lack of air as her rib caused some discomfort. **

"**Oh great Rose, yeah, run away from the alien and get yourself stuck in a ventilation system. I' m sure that's a brilliant idea. For all you know they could be following the sounds through the ceiling and their waiting for you when you get out." Rose complained to herself as she dragged herself through the chamber. Her hand was slick with blood from her wound and she new the aliens could probably smell her blood which just caused her worry to increase. Rose was tired, wounded and her mood was not a good one. Her hearts kept leaping out to the Doctor and Donna. She knew Donna was in danger, but she knew her husband. She knew he would be blaming himself for loosing her. He would be finding any and every way of trying to get her and he knew he would be angry, angry at the Vashta Nerada, grief ridden that he had lost her, not knowing if she was still alive. Even Rose was surprised that she had managed to survive that fall with only a broken rib. Maybe her Time Lady genes made her body stronger than a human. **

**But Rose suddenly slipped. Her wounded hand had not got the right grip and she fell. She gasped to herself and pulled her hand towards her. She had nothing to put around it, and her hands were black from the dust and dirt from the shaft. She clung her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. But suddenly the shaft began to shake, something was disrupting the structure and the metal completely broke off causing Rose to slide to the entrance. She fell from the tube and managed to roll her body as she fell. But she cried out in pain as she rolled so her body was lying on the ground. Her hand shot to her broken rib and her vision was blurry for a moment. But she was snapped from her sudden pain when she saw the white picture of a space boot. Rose shot her body to her feet and looked over at Proper Dave who was rounding the corner, obviously having been the one to adjust the ventilation system. **

"**Oh give me a break!" She snapped, shaking her head before running around a corner, grasping hold of her rib and pulling out the map as she bolted. She began to pull books from the shelf to try and hinder the skeleton, she pulled chairs and tables, snapping her body away from Dave as far as possible. She looked down at the map and where she was and realised she needed to take the next left. She took it before she ran to a T Junction. She looked down at the map and looked down both corridors before she nodded to the left. **

"**LEFT!" She muttered to herself and ran all the while she was looking at the map. She followed her progress and spun around so she could take the next left and then a sudden hard right. "Right and then straight on" She stated to herself before looking in front of her, she nodded and placed the map back into her pocket and ran straight on, her body gaining speed as she ran with her hands, ignoring the screaming of her body. **

***  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Mr Lux asked as he looked over at the Doctor who was looking to the ceiling, listening to the alarms and the claxon bells sounding

"Autodestruct enabled in 20 minutes."

"What's maximum erasure?" River asked as the pair of them stared right at the terminal. The Doctor had his eyebrows in a frown while River was looking at him and then to the terminal.

"20 minutes, this planet's gonna crack like an egg." The Doctor snapped loudly

"No! No, it's all right, the doctor moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect CAL." Lux informed causing both the Doctor and River to pull away when the screen of the information terminal goes blank

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor bellowed as he immediately set to work to try and retrieve the information again.

"All Library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly..."

**Rose shuddered to a stop when she heard the alarms. She snapped her eyes towards the ceiling as the lights immediately dipped to the red light it was now showing. Her chest was heaving heavily and her chest was tight. But she looked away from the ceiling and to the figure that was gaining on her. She rolled her eyes at her luck and sprinted even faster than before. The blood was dripping from her hand and she knew that was how Proper Dave was tracking her. But she smiled to herself when she rounded the corner and she burst into the room she had been trying to find for the last 4 hours. She smiled to herself when all the people in the room suddenly snapped their heads towards her with their mouths hanging open. **

_"__Mummy, what did the lady mean? Are we not real? Where are we going?" Ella asked as they were walking from the Playground, Donna was still clinging onto their hands as she looked at them gently_

"_Home!"_

_"__That was quick, wasn't it, Mummy?" Ella voiced as she took in the red sky and the claxon bells sounding_

"_Mummy, what's wrong with the sky?" Joshua asked as they all looked out of the window and the sight terrified them. _

_"__Rose!" The Doctor cried happily as his face moved into one of a large smile as he looked at her. He took in her flushed cheeks, her wind blown hair, and the dirt and grim on her clothing. Her body and her eyes showing how weary and exhausted she truly was. The holes and the rips showing that his inclination of danger had been put in the right place as he took in her appearance, over the moon that she was alright_

_"You will not believe the day I am having" Rose breathed with a smile on her face as her chest continued to breath heavily as the Doctor smiled at her, Rose returning it showing she had forgiven him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him_

_"__Oh I am so glad you're alright" He said in to her shoulder, but he noticed that she had grimaced when he squeezed her closer_

_"Its takes a lot more than Vashta Nerada to kill me." She said as she smiled into his shoulder. They both pulled away smiling and the Doctor then noticed her hand and the fact she was clinging to her chest_

_"You ok?" He asked her with concern as he moved some of her fringe from her face_

_"I managed to break a rib when I fell, I don't think I did much good to my hand when I pulled myself in to the ventilation system either" Rose said up to him and watched as his eyes shone with amazement and pride. A small smile of question was falling on to her face and into her eyes._

_"Come here hun" He said to her gently and pulled her closer to him, he took hold of her injured hand and ignored her black hands as he pulled something from his pocket. He cleaned her hand and her cheek removing the blood and dirt to clean her wounds before he managed to pull out a bandage and wrap it firmly around her palm. All the while River and Lux were watching him. Anita having to remain completely still. But the pair of them snapped their head towards Mr Lux as he pulled them from their conversation and closeness_

"We need to stop this, we've got to save CAL!" He shouted, panicking slightly

"You've got that right" Rose voiced as she spoke towards Lux, the Doctor frowning as he looked down at her, her wounded hand still wrapped into his

"Why? What is CAL" The Doctor asked as he looked down at Rose who was looking up at him

"We need to get to the main computer, I'll show you." She said up to him gently, before pulling him with her and then letting go of her hand as she walked away from him and over to Lux who was walking towards her

"It's at the core of the planet." The Doctor argued suddenly as he looked after her, a smile present on her face a little

"Well, then. Let's go!" River smiled as she sonics the symbol on the floor at the centre of the room and smiled as it opened up. "Gravity platform!" She smiled at every one of them as they all stepped through the blue light being emitted and onto the platform as it started to descend.

_Donna was sitting on the couch, the red light shining through her windows as she clung onto her children, tears falling down her face as she realised the implications_

"_Mummy, you're hurting my hand." Joshua said to her as he clung onto her himself_

"_You just... you just stay where I can see you. Right, you, you don't get out of my sight." Donna said, trying to get a grip on her emotions, to stop the tears from falling as she spoke to her kids_

"_Is it bedtime?" Ella asked and Donna was suddenly in the children's room and tucking her children lovingly into bed. _

_"__OK. That was lovely, wasn't it? That was a lovely bedtime. We had warm milk, and we watched cartoons, and then Mummy read you a lovely bedtime story." Donna smiled as she looked over at both of them. Donna moving some of her daughters hair from her face_

"_Mummy, Joshua and me, we're not real, are we?" Ella said up to her_

"_Of course you're real. You're as real as anything. Why d'you say that?" Donna said to them, her eyes watering as she tried to comfort them_

"_But, Mummy, sometimes, when you're not here, it's like we're not here." Joshua said, clinging onto his quilt as he spoke to her, Donna looking at him with her mouth hanging open_

"_Even when you close your eyes, we just stop." Ella said gaining her mothers attention_

"_Well, Mummy promises to never close her eyes again." She said with a smile but when she went to hug her children and she looked at the bed in front of her the children are gone. Her eyes are running with tears, devastated and distraught with loosing her two beautiful children, clinging onto their beds_

"_No! Please! No, please! No! No, no! NO!"_

***  
"Autodestruct in 15 minutes." The computer sounded while the group of them were running in the basement. The metal railings and concrete floor surrounding them. River having her mouth open while the Doctor was running like he normally did. Rose holding her side a little as the Doctor looked above him. A orange structure with blue electricity bolts surrounding it.

"The Data Core! 4,000 living minds, trapped inside it."

"Yeah, well they won't be living much longer, we're running out of time." River said to him, just for him to grasp Rose's uninjured hand and pull her with him, after all she was one of the people who knew what was going on. They rushed to the main computer terminal and both the Doctor and Rose rushed to one of the terminals, having to squint at the screen's due to the dark blue light while the Doctor pulled on his specks

"Help me. Please, help me." The girl cried causing everyone to look around at their surroundings

"What's that?" Anita asked, suddenly trying to stay still

"It was the child from earlier" Rose said over to her before looking back at the screen

"Computer's in sleep mode." The Doctor muttered as he tried to push the keys "I can't wake it up. I'm trying."

_"_Doctor, these readings!" River exclaimed as she herself started to work on the controls, the Doctor doing nothing but frowning at the information that was being shown to him

"I know, you'd think it was... dreaming." HE said gently.

"It is dreaming...of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written." Rose said over to him, her arms folded across her chest as she leant on the computer main frame, her eyes flickering toward Mr Lux.

"Computers don't dream." Anita stated as she looked over at Rose.

"Help me. Please help me."

"No. But little girls do." Rose said to them cryptically before a small and sad smile found its way onto her face. She walked towards a group of leavers before pulling one of them to open a door. The Doctor and River were frowning at her as they watched her run into the next room, the group following her as they watched a node turn it's head to them. A little girl who was pleading for help.

_"_Please help me. Please help me."

"Oh, my God!" River whispered, her eyes wide her mouth hanging open.

"It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer." Anita voiced, stating the obvious as she pointed towards the face

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is CAL. CAL is a child! A child hooked up to a mainframe." Rose said to them, her voice etched with sadness as she looked at the girl before looking towards everyone else who was looking at her gobsmacked and shocked "My Lux you weren't just protecting your family's pride. You were protecting your own family" Rose said gently, a very faint smile on her face. She grasped her side before she pulled out the newspaper clipping she had found earlier, showing what had happened to the girl and then the technical blueprints of the library's systems, showing them to Lux and then to her husband who studied them intently.

"CAL... Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library, and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time, any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything. He gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show." Lux said over to them, a few tears staining his cheeks. Rose had looked down at the ground in sadness while the Doctor was looking up to the main computer, River looking from him to the girl with her mouth open.

"So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her." The Doctor said gently as he looked back at Mr Lux with both his eyebrows raised as he looked down at her

"This is only half a life, of course. But it's for ever." He said to him, taking a few steps forward and placing his hand gently to her cheeks

"And then the shadows came." Rose said in a whisper, looking up from the ground and towards him

"Shadows. I have to... I have to save. Have to save..."

"And she saved them. She saved everyone in the Library, folded them into her dreams and kept them safe." Rose said, smiling at the node admiring her as Lux continued to look at her sadly, Rose's eyebrows raised as she looked at the little girl.

"Then why didn't she tell us?"Anita asked causing Lux to turn and talk to us

"Because she's forgotten. She's got over 4,000 living minds chatting away inside her head, it must be like... being... well." Rose said before looking over at the Doctor who was smiling at her weakly. He was another person who could hear all the voices in his head, knowing that the pair of them shared that as she was surprised she hadn't been driven insane by them.

"So what do we do?"River asked causing Rose and the Doctor to look at her with frowns on their faces

"Autodestruct in ten minutes."

"Easy!" The Doctor breathed as he walked away and pulled out his screwdriver, the others following behind him "We beam all the people out of the data core, the computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult, Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer and she can borrow my memory space!" He said as he moved to the terminal and placed his hand to his hair before he snapped to the main frame, Rose realised what he was talking about and she rushed over to him, pulling his arms away from the frame so he was looking at her

"Difficult! It'll kill you stone dead!" She cried, her eyes boring right into his, her eye large with worry

"Yeah, it's easy to criticise." He chimed as he continued to strip the wires

"It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate!" River snapped from the place she had occupied from across the room

"I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing." He said in a high pitched voice, his eyebrows raised while his forehead was in creases as he soniced the wired in his hand

"Don't you dare Doctor! Not again!" Rose said, pulling his face to hers as she looked right at him, her hand still resting on his cheek

"I'm right and this works! Shut up." He said as he shrugged her off, Rose just looked at him with her eyebrows raised as she backed away slightly "Now listen, River and Luxy-boy, back up to the main Library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Rose, can I just mention in passing as your air, shut up!" The Doctor said very very fast causing Rose to not pull her eyes from him and finally letting out the air from her lung when he turned to face her and then walk off as Rose breathed

"Ha! I hate you sometimes!" Rose snapped at him as she walked back towards one of the terminals to help the Doctor in the plan which might just kill him

"I know!" The Doctor said with a smile as he walked to the terminal, River walking over to Mr Lux

"Mr Lux, with me! Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him!" River shouted before pushing the other man out of the room. The Doctor and Rose working frantically at the computer terminal. The two of the Time beings had fallen into normality as the pair of them were staying together.

_"_What about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asked from her spot of the room.

"These are their forests. I'm gonna seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content." The Doctor said as he ran to the switches, pulling them on and then back to the terminal he had occupied, Rose still working quickly

"So you think they're just gonna let us go?" Anita voiced again

"We can't Doctor" Rose suddenly said as she looked at her husband, her eyes wide as the conversation she had with Proper Dave was suddenly falling back into her mind

"You're gonna make 'em an offer?"

"Rose, what do you mean?" The Doctor said as he frowned towards Rose, stopping momentarily to look at her before going back to the terminal

"I bumped into Proper Dave. I had a nice little chat with them to find out what they're planning. They wanted us to come here. Providing them with bodies, with food. We've made them strong. They're going to leave this planet, there going to swarm across the universe like a plague, killing everything and everyone. The Human Race being the first to go" She said quickly as she watched her husband look from the terminal and then back to Rose for a swift look as he continued to tap at the keyboard

"Rose I have to try and they'd better take it, cos right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all. You know what..." The Doctor said as he used the sonic or one of the compartments before flinging himself to the terminal and then looking to Anita, looking at her hard at the creature in the spacesuit before turning back to his work

"I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying, and she never gave in. And you ate her." He said to them before sonicing the spacesuit's visor to transparent to reveal there's a skeleton inside. Rose just looked back a little. "But I'm gonna let that pass. Just as long as you let them pass."

"How long have you known?"

"We counted the shadows. You only have one now." She said sadly as she looked back at the blinking neural relay "She's nearly gone. Be kind." Rose said to her gently, moving her head to the side a bit, hoping to let Anita to be released

"These are our forests. We are not kind."

"I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go." The Doctor snapped, his eyes boring right into the skeleton, his eyebrows raised before he walked back to the terminal. Nut the shadows were reaching out from Anita and towards the Doctor and Rose

_"_These are our forests. They are our meat."

"Don't play games with me! You just killed someone I liked, that is not a safe place to stand. You hunted my wife and I cannot forgive you for that. I'm the Doctor and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up." The Doctor snapped, his voice harsh and angry, his eyebrows in a raised position as his body was angled towards the skeleton. The shadows slowly withdrawing after a short pause

"You have one day." She voiced before the suit creature collapsed right in front of River.

_"_Anita!"

"I'm sorry, she's been dead a while now. I told you to go!" The Doctor snapped again, looking at Rose who was working at the terminal and then back towards his own work

"Lux can manage without me. But you can't." She said to him, walking over to the Doctor and Rose and without a word she knocked the pair of them out.

River was sitting in to a weird chair as she was fiddling with some wires. The Doctor was slowly coming too to find that he was handcuffed to a pillar. He moved his head to find Rose was still unconscious and connected to him via the cuffs. He looked up at River and immediately righted his seating.

"_A_utodestruct in two minutes."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, come on, what are you doing? That's my job!" The Doctor shouted over at her while River was smiling down at him, still fiddling with the wiring

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?" She joked, lifting her head in the air a little while the Doctor started to struggle on the handcuffs. This was a time he really needed Rose to be awake as she always managed to get out of these things.

"Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?" The Doctor complained, grasping at his and Rose's wrist before looking back at River with his face scrunched up

"Spoilers!" River said with a flirtatious smile directed in the Doctor's direction

"This is not a joke, stop this now, this is gonna kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any." The Doctor shouted just for River to cut him off

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown, there'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download." She said, her voice breaking with emotion slightly while the Doctor could do nothing but look at her, his breathing hitching as he watched the woman look at the countdown

"River! Please! No!" HE yelled, struggling on the handcuffs again, his feet flying around underneath him

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean - you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium to see the singing towers. Oh, what a night that was! The towers sang, and you cried." River said passionately as she spoke to him, her eyes wide with unshed tears, the Doctor having his own eyebrows raised as he looked at her

"Autodestuct in one minute."

"You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver - that should've been a clue. But everything's different now. You have someone to care for. Someone of your own species, from your own home. She needs your help and your love. The time line that I share with you was created from the minute she had sucked the time vortex into her mind." She said to him, smiling as the Doctor frowned "You forget Doctor, I know you. I've seen the way you look at her, I've seen the way you worried about her after you had the argument. She needs you a lot more than I do." She smiled as the Doctor looked at the screwdriver together with River's diary, on the ground between the two of them. The Doctor snapped his hand in the direction as he tried to reach them but they were out of his reach

"There's nothing you can do." River laughed a little

"You can let me do this!" The Doctor shouted through his teeth

"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you." River cried

"Time can be rewritten." The Doctor grimaced

"Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare!" River shouted at him before pausing "It's OK. It's OK, it's not over for you. You have Rose." She said as she shed a tear but remained determined.

_"_River, you know my name!" The Doctor implored up to her, his eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open in sadness, his eyes wide and watering

"Autodestruct in ten..."

"You whispered my name in my ear. The only other person who knows my name is Rose." The Doctor continued, visibly shaking as he spoke to her, River just looked towards the countdown.

"...nine, eight, seven..."

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could..." The Doctor managed to say, his mouth turning up as he struggled to bit back a sob as he watched the woman pull the headdress on

"You're a clever boy I'm sure you will work it out" River said to him with a smile, her own eyes watering.

"Rose don't do this" The Doctor shouted, his tears now falling from his face as he watched Rose pull the devices together and smiled at the Doctor gently

"I want you safe my Doctor" She smiled, mimicking the words of BAD WOLF, smiling at him tenderly through her own tears

"...three, two, one..." The Computer stated and the Doctor could do nothing but watch as his Wife pulled and plugged the two cables together blinding him with a large white light, hiding her from view.

_When the light had passed there was nothing left of River. After all the pain he had put Rose though, she had put herself through it. River was Rose in the future, another reincarnation or regeneration of his wife. But he could do nothing but mourn for her. He had slumped his body to the ground, his eyebrows level as he looked over at the seat and then toward Rose who was still lying on the ground, her eyes still firmly shut. The Doctor managed to get his hands out of the metal and pulled the other from Rose's delicate wrist, hoping not to disturb her wounded hand and then pulled her into his arms, her head rested on his shoulder, her legs lying over his shoulders as he made his way back to the surface. _

_He was walking into the little Shop just by the entrance when Rose's eyes finally flickered open and she almost jumped out of his arms. The Doctor just clung onto her further as she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter causing the Doctor to stop and look down at her in concern_

_"Hey you ok" He said as he looked down at her gently and placed her on the floor_

_"Yeah" She managed to say but winced when she placed her hand to the back of her head and the other to her rib "I will be. I must have hit my head harder than I thought when I fell" She said with a small smile_

_"Well I'm glad your ok" The Doctor smiled sadly as he pressed a small kiss to her hair_

"Please be patient. Only three can teleport at a time. Do not state your intended destination until you arrive in..."

"Any luck?" The Doctor asked when Donna was walking over to them, his eyes sad as he looked at her as she tried to locate Lee

"There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the Library that day. Suppose he could have had a different name out here, but let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?" Donna said to him, her heart having shattered as she walked to them and leant he own back to the wall

"Maybe not." Rose said, smiling a small smile when she looked over at her, grasping hold of her hand

"I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?" She said saddened by the whole situation. Rose herself having a heavy heart

"Everything." The Doctor muttered having been lost in thought. Both Rose and Donna looking at him offended

"Sorry, did I say everything? I meant to say "nothing". I was aiming for "nothing", I accidentally said "everything"." The Doctor snapped to himself, shaking himself from his thoughts as he looked down at them. Rose just looked down, knowing what was causing his unease. The death of River Song.

"Stand right in the middle of the teleport, please. Keep your hands and feet inside at all times."

"What about you?" Donna asked up to him

"And remember to switch off your mobile comm unit."

"Are you all right?" her eyes flickering away from him

"I'm always all right." The Doctor chimed, forcing a smile on to his face

"Is "all right" special Time Lord code for... "really not all right at all"?"

"Why?"

"Cos I'm "all right", too." She said to him. Rose looked up at her companions as they looked at each other, understanding each other's sorrows perfectly. She grasped both of their hands causing them to look down at her before she smiled at them gently

"Come on." She said and pulling them towards the TARDIS.

***  
_The three of them were walking down the steps towards the balcony they had been standing at when they first arrived. They walked down the steps and River placed the TARDIS book on to the balustrade, his hand lingering on the cover a little. Rose looking down sad at the deviation the Doctor was feeling over the woman's death and Donna looked up at him_

_"_Your friend... Professor Song... She knew you in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me..." Rose asked up at him. The Doctor standing right in front of her. Her eyes heavy with water as she shrugged her shoulders

"Donna, Rose... This is her diary. My future. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?" He said awkwardly as his hand remained on the cover, his eyebrows raised as he looked over at the pair of them, his tongue resting on the top of his mouth

"Spoilers, right?" Donna smiled gently

"Right." He said causing each one of them to look at each other. Rose pulled the two of them away resisting the temptation and watching as the Doctor placed River's sonic screwdriver on the book and the three of them all turned to leave.


	24. Overcoming Problems

Problems

The Doctor hadn't seen either Rose or Donna since they had returned home from the library. Both Donna and his wife had been upset and shaken by what they had gone through, what they had seen in the Vashta Nevada infested library but Rose had more reason to. River Song had threatened Rose's life with him, threatened and caused a rift to fall between the two of them. But River was Rose in the future. Did the Doctor have a right to tell her that River was an incarnation of Rose? Why where the pair of them separated? Why did she not regenerate? Or was she forever trapped in the library mainframe where she had been transported due to the two sonic screwdrivers. All these questions which needed answering and questions he knew Rose would ask when he told her.

River had shown the pair of them their future and the Doctor was fearful that Rose believed she wasn't in it. The Doctor watched as she had to put on a brave face as usual, hiding her true feelings as she continued to smile, to show and prove her worth to the group but in the end she was hurting and the Doctor didn't know how much. Since they had arrived back on the TARDIS Rose had vanished and the Doctor was struggling to locate her.

He was walking down hundreds of corridors, looking in the rooms which were used much, the rooms he knew Rose loved but he still couldn't find her. His worry was beginning to surface and his hand went to rub the back of his neck. After a few more hours of searching the large ship the Doctor travelled to the console room to find Rose was tinkering with her. Her face was downcast as she absentmindedly reconfigured different systems in the TARDIS. The Doctor moved closer to the shadows, his body was angled at the corner of the doorframe as he looked at her sadly, watching her work and studying her. She looked broken and depressed; the carefree and passionate young woman he knew all those years ago could not be found. She had been through so much lately and the Doctor wanted to be there for her. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair nervously, brought in a huge lungful of air before walking into the control room with only one thing on his mind. His Wife.

"Oh here you are" The Doctor cried happily a smile on his face, hands in his pockets as he wandered in. Rose did nothing more than look up around the central column and over at him, a small sad smile on her lips before going back to her work in front of her "I found so man enchanting rooms while I was looking for you" He said with a smile "I found the bubble room, the garden... you remember the garden Rose? I found two new and unused swimming pools, the TARDIS loves swimming pools, I found another study and the..." But the Doctor suddenly sobered, his face dropping when he noticed his wife's eyes glistening with tears. His face fell to neutral while he took steps towards her, slowly and concern written in his posture and evident in his features. His hands fell from his pockets when he was standing right in next to his wife, his hip resting on the railings.

"You ok sweetheart?" The Doctor asked gently, his hand going to her shoulder and rubbing against it a little before he moved his hand back to the console side. Rose sniffed and lifted her head as she nodded over at him with a smile on her face

"Yeah I'm fine" She chimed before her face fell and once again she went back to her work. The Doctor knew Rose well enough to know when she was lying, his eyebrows just moved into a frown as he looked at her.

"You know you can tell me Rose" The Doctor urged encouragingly as he placed his hands to her shoulders and moved her around so he was looking down at her gently, a small smile was on his lips as he looked at her fondly, he pressed his hand to her chin and made her look at him as he smiled down at her encouragingly

"It's just..." She managed to say, the words getting lost in her throat her eyes watering as she looked up at him "I can't..." She stammered again, her voice cracking as her emotions boiled to the surface "I don't think I can do this anymore... I'm not strong enough..." She rushed out quickly, her words coming out before her sentence trailed off as she pressed her hands to her mouth, her eyes closed as she tried to control her emotions but she was unable to stop a few of the harsh sobs that exploded from her mouth, showing the Doctor just how broken she really was. The Doctor just looked down at her, saddened by her pain and he gently pulled her into an embrace. Her body fell into his arms and she was comforted when his long arms wrapped themselves around her. His cheek was rested against her hair as he rubbed soothing patterns in to her back, whispering soothing gallifreyan words into her ear.

The Doctor found his own eyes watering with unshed tears as he looked down at his heartbroken form of his wife. It had taken a little while for her to calm down but the pair of them remained together before the Doctor pulled away gently and smiled down at her. He lifted his delicate hand to her face and began to wipe away the tear stains which had littered her face, his movements delicate so not to hurt her. Rose just looked up at him as he spoke down to her

"Do you want to go and see Jack?" The Doctor asked, knowing that she would be comforted to see him, to tell him her troubles, to see the man who was like her brother. The Doctor wasn't surprised when he watched her nod her head in his hands

"Do you mind?" She enquired, her hand moving so it was rested on his wrist, her voice was still shaking with emotion. The Doctor just smiled at her, his thumb rubbing against her cheek bone again and leaning in closer to her

"Anything for you Rose" He implored with passion Rose just smiled at his forthcoming display of affection. Rose just moved her own arms around the Doctor's neck before standing on tip toes and pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss. When they pulled away the both of them were smiling at each other. The Doctor moved down to her again and pressed another kiss to her lips, their breathing began to increase and become rapid. Their lips where chapping and clasping to each other as their lips moved together as they where engulfed in passionate and loving kisses. The love being shown to the pair of them via their connection which was exploding with colour and energy. The two time beings rejoicing as they got lost in their closeness as they received the love and comfort both of them had been deprived off.

Donna was standing in the entrance of the console room, loving and rejoicing as she watched and took in the closeness of her friends a smile was spreading across her features. She didn't want to disturb them considering everything they had been through recently. She knew they both needed some time alone and she knew Rose had her problems. Something had happened to her before she had met her, something that she didn't like talking about and Donna never thought it was appropriate to bring it up in conversation when she knew how badly Rose reacted to talking about it. She took one last look at them again to see they had rested their forehead together, the pair of them had their eyes closed as they basked in each other company and love, whispering words to each other as they too full advantage of the few rare moments alone.

After about an hour later Donna could feel the TARDIS in flight and decided to head back towards her friends and the console room. When she entered she could see the Doctor at the controls that briefly looked up from his work with his eyes, smiling at her a little before going back to the controls. Rose was standing a little way away with her back to them with a phone pressed to her ear when she spoke to someone. Donna guessing as Jack as he body swayed with the movements of the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked gently as she hung onto the railings of the console as she whispered over to the Doctor who was walking around it calmly.

"Cardiff" The Doctor replied to her "Rose wants to see Jack" he said to her before looking over at Rose and then looking back to the controls.

"_Rose?" _

"Hey Jack; is it ok if we pop in for a visit?" Rose asked him gently, her voice low and heavy with sadness as she spoke.

"_Rose? Is everything ok?" _

"Can we visit? I need to tell you in person, I need to see you" Rose stated, ignoring the question knowing she needed to talk to him person. He was the only other person who knew what happened, she knew the Doctor knew what was happening but she needed to talk and see Jack. She needed his brotherly comfort; she needed to talk to him.

"_Of course, you never need to ask, I'll see you in a bit yeah?" _

"Yeah, talk to you soon" Rose replied before saying her goodbyes and placing the phone back in her pocket as she walked over to the console. She smiled over at Donna who was smiling with her before she looked over at her husband who was concentrating on parking the machine. A loud thud sounded in the large console room and Rose was immediately flinging her body towards the door. She flung it open. She gazed at Jack who had Ianto standing behind him as they had just watched the TARDIS materialise in the hub. She smiled at Jack with a watery smile before flinging her arms around his neck. Jack was simply nonplussed and confused at her emotions but he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her head went straight to the crook of his neck as she breathed in his comforting scent and after shave. Jack frowned a little when he watched the Doctor and Donna step out of the TARDIS just as upset and sombre as the man watched his wife.

"What is it? What's happened Sweetheart?" Jack comforted, his hands still wrapped around her form, he pulled away just for Rose to cling on to him tighter and Jack just held her closer. He frowned over at the Doctor, a question shining in his eyes but the Doctor just shook his head, knowing that he needed to find out from Rose. The hour Donna had left them alone; Rose had told the Doctor everything that was affecting her. "What's wrong Hun?" Jack chimed again as he angled his head towards Rose who was still clinging on to him, a few tears falling from her eyes. Jack's hair was falling over his forehead as he looked down at the woman in his arms. His eyes were soft and gentle while his eyebrows were in a frown. He was only wearing his shirt with his braces, his toned arms on show as he had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. A darker shirt peeking out from the top of his undone shirt. When Rose had finally relinquished her hold on Jack he smiled at her comfortingly. He placed her hand to her chin before taking her hand and giving it a gently squeeze. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked her fondly. She nodded up at him before pulling him in the direction of his office. He looked at the Doctor who encouraged him to follow Rose.

When they had arrived in his office Rose went straight to the chair, she was whipping her cheek with her jumper sleeve and Jack came to sit next to her. She pulled her hand through her hair before smiling at Jack, not sure how to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry if we interrupted anything but I really needed to see you" She said up to him, Jack just smiled at her, his eyes comforting as he reached out his hand and clasped hold of hers

"We're never too busy for you guys" He smiled causing Rose to smile at him.

"I meant what I said after what happened to the Master" She started causing Jack to frown over at her "About needing your comfort as much as the Doctor, there are things that I can't talk to the Doctor about, things he can't give me" Rose said over at him "I needed to talk to you, for the affections and comfort you give me, the love of a brother" She said to him, her eyes watering again as the pain washed over her again.

"Rose?" Jack chimed as he rubbed his hand on her cheek "What's going on?" he implored. He knew the seriousness of what was going on. Rose never lost control of her emotions like this, she never broke down into tears unless something was really brothering her.

"We just returned from the Library and as usual we had to fight for our lives to get out of there" Rose started as she tried to explain what was going on "But a woman named River Song was a woman from the Doctor's future and I didn't seem to be part of it. She was adamant that the pair of them were pursuing a romantic relationship which caused me to doubt myself. I'm always having to prove myself, to study and fight for my place at the Doctor's side but this one woman was threatening to take everything away and I could do nothing but protect myself" Rose explained and Jack listened intently.

"Does the Doctor support you? Does he know?" Jack asked her which Rose nodded her head towards him

"Oh the Doctor's brilliant, it's me... I'm the problem" Rose stated her voice cracking with emotion "After everything that has happened on the valiant I knew I needed to talk about it, but every time I think about talking about it with him I freeze up, my memories block and I cant pull myself to talk about it. But the Doctor's great, he comforts me when he knows I need it, he encourages me but never pushes for information. It's just so hard." Rose explained, her eyes streaming with tears causing her to sniff and again wipe the tears from her cheeks. Jack just grasped hold of her hand again knowing she was best to explain it all at once instead of in small sections

"I'm constantly feeling like I'm unclean and I'm crawling out of my skin. I'm always terrified of meeting new people, of what they are thinking about me, of what they could be doing or telling others. My paranoia has risen dramatically compared to before. I struggle to trust anyone, anyone met on an adventure I can't trust until they prove that to me. I mean with Donna it took me weeks until I knew I could accept her and trust her. But the problem is its getting worst. I'm so close to Ianto, but when I look at him, my fear increases and I shake around him, worried about what he could do to me" Rose explained, her long monologue finished as she explained everything she was feeling. Jack doing nothing more than listening and hoping to help the woman who was like his sister. After Rose had told Jack everything about how she was reacting to her rape he didn't stop her talking. She needed to let it out. He got her to talk about the Doctor, how she felt about him, about what she's worried about in their relationship and they were talking for a good two hours.

The Doctor was absentmindedly tinkering with a few of the systems at TORCHWOOD. He helped Ianto with a few of his jobs and his mug was constantly filled with the most delicious tea he had ever tasted. His hearts were heavy with the information he had been given by his wife. She was finally coming to terms and dealing with that one disastrous event which changed the course of her life. He watched from his console and through the glass windows as Jack spoke with Rose. The Doctor knew Rose wanted to talk to him and he was glad he had stopped off here. Jack held a huge amount of her heart and he was more like her brother than her best friend. There were things that Jack could give her that the Doctor couldn't. Things she could say to Jack that she couldn't to him. And he was just so glad that she seemed to be getting and receiving huge amounts of attention and comfort from Jack, because he loved her as much as she loved him. The Doctor watched as both Jack and Rose walked from the office both talking as usual, Rose and Jack falling back into their happy go lucky relationship, full of love and laughter as the pair of them were so close. The Doctor smiled at Rose as she walked over to him and the Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose who had wrapped hers around his waist.

For the rest of that morning the group of them just relaxed. Coffee and tea was drank, games were played and conversations of adventures and missions were voiced around the group. But around 4 O'clock Jack wanted a word with the Doctor and he quickly obliged to talk to a man who he looked at as his best friend. They moved to the briefing room which was far away from the rest of the group so prying ears could not reach them. Jack was smiling at the Doctor who was looking rather confused over at him.

"You know, I always knew you were affectionate underneath" Jack smiled and joked with him. The Doctor just continued to look at him with confusion evident in his features.

"Rose told me everything" Jack replied to the confused expression the Doctor was showing him just for realisation and relief spread across his features "She told me that recently the pair of you have been a little distant which has caused some rather conflicting and disturbing thoughts on her part" Jack started as he sat down on one of the chairs "She relies on you heavily Doctor, one for comfort and love, but you keep her going, keep her fighting. She's terrified that you could leave her at any moment because you find her to clingy or her problems just get too much. She watched as you were enchanted with a woman called River Song, watching as the two of you became close, causing her to be lost and fighting to get back to you. She loves you too much, so if you wanted to leave her she would let you go without a fight. She wants you happy and she knew if she wasn't making you happy she would leave you" Jack explained to the Doctor shocking him to the core that Rose was feeling all those things at once, his admiration for her and grown immensely and his love for her had grown to a whole new light. How could she ever think he would want someone else? "I guess you've been having problems with being romantically evolved?" Jack asked causing the Doctor to blush and get a little awkward causing Jack to smile at him.

"We haven't had sex in a while if that's what you mean" The Doctor chimed "She just freezes up which I believe is because of what happened to her" The Doctor chimed. "If everything you have just said is true I need to show her that I'm not going to leave her. Rose means too much to me to ever let her go and it hurts me to see her suffering like this. I haven't told Rose about River because too many questions would spark from the enquiry. But I worked it out. River was another incarnation of Rose. Rose is in and will always been my future" The Doctor said to him causing Jack's already large smile to blossom into a large grin

"Then I know that once Rose has gained her confidence in herself she is going to be one lucky lady" Jack beamed over at the Doctor causing him to smile with him "Now it's time for us to help regain and build her confidence" Jack chimed as he pulled himself from his chair and they walked towards the others.

For the rest of the day both Jack and the Doctor noticed a sudden change in Rose. She seemed to be smiling more, laughing more and she had become a lot closer with all of them. Maybe having spoke about it had been the first stage for Rose to over come the situation which had been forced on her. But by 10 o'clock Jack, Donna and Ianto had noticed the two time beings asleep in one of the sofa's in the hub. The Doctor had rested his head in Rose's lap with his hand pulled up so it was resting delicately on her leg while Rose had fallen asleep with her head resting against her hand that was rested on the back of the Doctor's shoulder which was just showing his dark blue shirt. Her arm was lying down the curve of his waist while her other hand was placed to the back of his head, her hand getting lost in the thick mob of hair. Jack could see the pair of them with a smile spreading on his face, his eyes then lifted to Donna's form that was looking at the two of them and their closeness. Jack put down the paperwork he was holding before he walked over to Donna. Jack pressed his hand to the middle of her shoulders causing her to snap her eyes to who ever had touched her and relaxed and turned her attention back to Rose and the Doctor who were fast asleep.

"I think this is the first time I have ever seen the pair of them asleep" She chuckled with her arm folded across the bottom of her ribs while her other hand was pressed to her lips.

"Its unusual to look at the Doctor asleep, he's normally the one bursting with energy, running around all over the place" Jack smiled, his own fond smile was being smiled as he looked at the pair of them

"Rose keeps him on his toes though" Donna chimed as she looked up from the sleeping pair and then to Jack.

"She used to be more energetic than she is at the moment" He said looking down at her sadly.

"What happened to Rose?" Donna asked up to Jack "I know something happen but I never wanted to ask" She finished causing Jack to look down to the ground.

"You know that the pair of them were separated for a time right?" Jack questioned as he looked down at her and nodded his head when he noticed Donna smiling at him "Well when Rose and the Doctor finally found each other again the pair of them were captured by a man called the Master. A time lord who the Doctor had grown up with. But he beat Rose, locked her up in a cold cell... and... and raped her" Jack explained. His eyes sad as he talked about what happened to Rose causing Donna to gasp in horror.

"But she never showed any symptoms of a normal rape victim. She reached out for both me and the Doctor, wanting comfort instead of pushing us away. She never pulled us away; she never became withdrawn she seemed to be the normal and happy Rose. But talking with her today I knew then that she wasn't. She had been locking everything up, getting on with life and trying to deal with it on her own but today she had finally broke and lost it." Jack said down to Donna, a small sad smile playing on his lips before looking back to the pair of them asleep as they were lying on each other. "The Doctor has done everything right, he had comforted her, was there when she needed him. But I don't think the Doctor realises just how much he had done to help her, how much she really does love him because she hasn't told him, she hasn't had the confidence to. Hopefully Rose will grow back into the person I knew all those years ago, because when she does, both her and the Doctor are going to enjoy every waking moment with each other" Jack smiled before leaving Donna to her thoughts.

Rose woke with a start a few hours later. She blinked around her as she tried to get her bearings. She looked down to see who was still breathing gently and evenly on her lap to see the Doctor was still fast asleep in front of her, his hand still pressed lovingly and delicately to her knee. She smiled to herself at his gentleness before her mind was fogged with an image of what she had seen. She had received another warning. The Darkness is coming. She settled herself back to the Doctor's shoulders and reminded herself to tell the Doctor when he woke. But for now she was glad to sleep, after all it had been days since she had needed to recharge her batteries.

Rose had poured her heart out to her friends. Her brother and her husband knew everything. All her fears, all her worries, everything that had happened to her over the last couple of years were getting to her. She hadn't properly talked about anything and she found it hard to bare. Watching as the Doctor and Donna would laugh, their hearts lifting with such joy while she watched from the sideline, a smile on her face, keeping up appearances but it never reached her heart. Watching as the wonders of the universe sparkled the life in Donna, watching as her face would fall into one of wonder. Rose remembered when her own soul was lifted by the glorious sights... but now, she just lived in fear, lived in fear as people would look at her, reminding her of the Master, jeering at her for what she believed in, pulling her away from her husband.

But she had told Jack. Come out of character and cried on him, showing him her weakness, showing him all her pain, telling him her fears and telling him of her sorrows. Donna and the Doctor only able to watch; prevented from going to her as she sort comfort from the man who was like her brother. Her husband powerless to help her as he watched her grieve and suffer the way she was. But the Doctor was planning something. Something he knew would help her. Something he knew she would love... because deep down, underneath the hard protective armour that his wife had in place she was still the woman he loved. The delicate woman who watched and noticed the beauty of the universe.

They had been at TORCHWOOD for a few days. Rose still on the road to recovery, always hanging around with the Doctor or Jack, knowing that she was safe and that nothing was going to harm her. The pair of them was noticing drastic differences in her. Her confidence was growing, her happiness and comfort that knowing they were never going to leave her had lifted her spirits, she was becoming the woman she was when they were travelling together all those years ago, before everything had happened. She was beginning to get a golden glow around her. Her energy, her excitement and pure happiness of being alive was returning to her.

The Doctor had ordered Rose and Donna to go out shopping, giving Donna secret orders to find Rose a gown, pamper her and prepare herself for some time alone with him. Donna nodded and agreed almost immediately on the idea of spending time with Rose on her own, being with her best friend and getting some quality girl time. She was also secretly cheering with joy at the prospect of Rose and the Doctor having a romantic evening out. Considering the Time Beings never did Domestic.

By 5 O'clock they had returned to the hub and much to Jack's and the Doctor's delight the pair of them were sharing huge smiles on their faces, shopping bags hanging off their arms as they smiled and laughed with each other, both of them having loved and enjoyed every second they had spent with each other. They said their hello's before much to Rose's disappointment she was shoved into one of the neighbouring rooms so Donna could prepare her. Rose still not having any idea of what they were all planning, Rose also not enjoying the idea of being a Barbie doll.

But almost two hours later Donna asked them all to meet outside the TARDIS which was parked out on the bay. They all agreed and waited for Rose. The Doctor had also scrubbed up for the evening. His trench coat was no where in sight and he was in his black suit, his white sleeves and a pair of cuff links on his sleeves. His blazer was falling on his extremely skinny form, one of the buttons done up so it clung to his sides, his black bow tie present around his neck, his white converses replacing his common red ones, while Jack looked over at the Doctor who was pacing slightly. His nerves getting the better of him.

"Would you calm down!" Jack exclaimed as he lent his arms on his bent knees from his sitting position by the TARDIS his military coat spread around him. "You have a brilliant plan mapped out in your head so stop fussing" Jack stated over at him, comfort sweeping into his tone and his features as he looked at the Doctor's nervousness, watching as the Doctor tried to make everything perfect for his romantic evening with Rose

"But what if she doesn't like it" The Doctor voiced, looking right over at Jack as he adjusted his neck and bow tie

"You know her better than anyone, if you think she will she will. And besides, what you have told me I KNOW she is going to like it" Jack said but started to trail off as he took in the two woman who were walking from TORCHWOOD and towards the TARDIS. The Doctor frowned before moving his head and body in the direction Jack was looking. His mouth fell open as he took in the sight before him.

Rose's long blond hair was curled into such delicate and intricate curls her hair lay delicately over both her shoulders. Her fringe was pulled back with the rest of her hair and was held together with dainty clips which had small pearl butterflies on them, the small clips were dotted around her hair. Her make up was simple, her eyeliner making her eyes stand out while she had Smokey eye shadow but with one look at her dress the Doctor had to let out a heavy sigh of admiration. Her dress was a black floor length strappy dress. The Doctor noticed that it was made of soft satin and was weightless. The neck was cut into a beautiful petal shape which complemented Rose's sweetness and grace. The mermaid shape complimented Rose's curvy figure, clinging to her side and thighs. On the torso was a silver strip of sparkly material and ended at her belly button. She had surprised the Doctor as she had not covered her arms and showed the world her battle scars. She looked beautiful. Jack was slowly getting to his feet and looked over at Rose with the same open mouthed expression as the Doctor. Donna and Rose were smiling and giggling as they walked over to the two of them and stopped in front of them. Rose smiled at their expressions before looking down at the ground blushing. Rose looked up at the Doctor and Jack again just as they were shaking their heads and out of their trance

"You look..." The Doctor whispered, trailing off as he got lost in his wife's beauty once again "Beautiful" The Doctor finished as he smiled down at her, all the while Rose had her tongue sticking out from her teeth, the smile the Doctor loved and hadn't seen in such a long time.

"Thank you" She said as she looked up at her "You really need to thank Donna, she really is a girl of hidden talents. I don't think I have ever scrubbed up as nice as this" Rose said as she motioned towards Donna who was smiling at the pair of them as she stood next to Jack who was looking at Rose with such brotherly affection and pride.

"Well then, Donna thank you" The Doctor smiled over to Donna who was simply waving him away "Now, care to join me?" The Doctor asked as he held out his arm which was bent at his elbow, holding it out for Rose

"Oh, how could I refuse" Rose chimed with a laugh before placing her arm through her husband's and grasping hold of the end of her dress. The Doctor walked into the TARDIS with Rose on his arm before he guided them towards the console and the pair of them flew her in the direction of the Doctor's destination. The pair of them finding it surreal as they drove all dressed up, defiantly Rose considering she had to watch her dress. But however the pair of them was smiling, laughing as they could not keep their eyes off each other. This was the first time in such a long time they had done anything like this. Thinking back the Doctor and Rose realised that the last time they had been out as a couple was almost 7 years ago, it was even longer for Rose. The TARDIS landed once again and the Doctor held out his hand over to Rose who pulled on a small shoulder like cardigan and grasped hold of his hand, beams of happiness being shown to each one of them. The Doctor swung open the doors of the TARDIS and revelled in the sight that Rose was showing him. Her life had started again. Her eyes sparkling with excitement. Her eyes taking in every detail of the sight in front of her. Her mouth hanging open, her features showing one of such elated joy the Doctor couldn't help but smile as he watched her. She had moved towards the stone white bridge which was leading towards the Castle of Enderlasia, her hands were resting on the stone as she lent over and looked at it. The Doctor walking over to her and placing his hand over hers as he smiled over at her.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a smile before they both looked over at the castle.

"Oh I do" Rose chimed, her breath leaving her as she once again took in the beauty of the place. The City was placed on a single island, the beautiful blue waters of the ocean was surrounding them. The bridge the only entry and exit. The sinking sun was casting a brilliant orange and red glow, ships and small boats anchored around the base, lanterns lighting up their silk white sails, while the small lights were showing Rose the small and quaint houses, lights which were littering the cobbled streets, colourful flags lining the streets as they celebrated. But what really took Rose's breath away was the castle. Snow white walls, a blue roof on the towers which moved with the island. Tree's neighbouring the base of the building while the various towers reached to the sky. The Doctor simply smiled at her wonder.

"Come on" The Doctor said to her gently, pulling her away with her hand while she continued to look at the view she was about to get closer too "Or we're going to be late" He said to her and she suddenly followed him, her head moving to him with a frown on her face

"late for what?" She asked curious, the Doctor simply laughed at her slightly

"Now that would be telling" He chimed before he brought her closer, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the island. The pair of them talking in a comfortable conversation.

Rose suddenly went silent when she took in the sheer beauty of the place. Her mouth hanging open as she took in the cobbled streets, the warm colours of the houses, the friendliness and kindness of the people who were living there. Different coloured celebration flags hung over their heads while kids were playing and greeted them. A young girl tugged down on Rose's dress and she smiled down at her, coming down to her height. She was clutching onto a little teddy bear, her finger in her mouth while Rose smiled down at her moving to her height. She was smiling at the young girl who was shying away from Rose slightly but she was holding a small purple Sennetti like flower, holding it out for Rose to take. Rose smiled over at her, cooing over at the pretty flower and she took it as she spoke over the girl. She asked if the young girl could put it in her hair and she nodded enthusiastically, she reached up on her tip toes and placed it by Rose's right ear. Rose smiled over at her before giving the girl a hug. The girl was laughing with Rose before she ran back over to her friends. Rose smiled over at the girl before walking back over to the Doctor who grasped hold of her hand. The inhabitants of the street still saying their hello's and greeting the young couple.

The Doctor guided them over to a large fancy 'Posh' restaurant which was lit with candles, large mahogany wood walls and roses and other sort of flowers were lining the tables. The Doctor gave his name as John Smith to the waiter for him to look at his seating plan and moved Rose and her husband to their allocated table. Rose noticed other couples very much like herself present for the evening. Women dressed in gowns which varied in all sort of different shapes, sizes and colours, the men all dressed very similar to the Doctor, their ties matched the dress colour to their partner. Rose hadn't noticed that she and the Doctor were also matching. Dare she say it but they looked like a proper and happy couple. They arrived at their table and before Rose could sit down the Doctor was holding out his chair for her, guiding her to sit down before he moved to sit opposite her. The waiter asked what they would like to drink, the Doctor ordered Rose's favourite alcoholic beverage of Lambrini, he left leaving the Doctor and Rose smiling over at each other as they enjoyed each other's company. Alone from everyone they knew, and not having to save the universe.

After about 2 hours the pair of them had finally finished their meals. Both of them full to the bone, each one of them having had a lovely meal and drink. Both of them having had at least a bottle of the drink each, neither one of them feeling the effects due to their advanced physiology. They said their goodbyes to the friendly staff before they emerged into the night. The Doctor's plan working brilliantly but he had one more thing he wanted to do, the best part of the evening was about to come. He grasped hold of Rose's hand before beaming over at her and pulling her towards the docks, Rose smiling at him, confused at where he was taking her. When they got to the docks the Doctor could see a small rowing boat he had reserved. His shoes along with Rose's were clicking on the wood, the water moving beneath them

"Doctor where are we going?" Rose questioned him as she finally glanced at the boat and over to the Doctor who was ducked onto his knees as he untied the rope.

"Now if I told you that would ruin the surprise" The Doctor smiled which caused Rose to smile over at him

"Oh, I guess your right" She chimed as she folded her arms across her chest. The Doctor beamed up at her over his shoulder before he held out his hand and helped her aboard the boat. She had one of her hands pressed delicately to the Doctor's the other was moving her dress out of the way. The Doctor then got settled before he rowed the boat... by himself right in the middle of the island so Rose could get a better look at it and wait for what was about to happen. Other boats were also dotted around the place, every one of them knowing what was about to happen, and Rose having no idea, even if she was suspecting her husband. Rose had her elbows resting on the side of the boat as she tried to take in as much of the island as possible, trying to commit every image, every sound and every feeling into her mind, wanting to remember this day for the rest of her life as she relished in the fact the Doctor had planned this for her. The Doctor was also sitting next to her, his hands folded over one another as he lent them on the side of the boat. Rose simply sighed slightly, looking down at the water and her reflection, the Doctor looking over at her.

"Are you OK?" He said to her gently, she just looked away at him

"I'm fine, it's just..." Rose started, trying to find the right words "I mean, I've been trying my hardest to get over everything that has happened to me, trying to forget the feel of the Master, to move on from the Dalek's but what if I can't? What if things get on top of me again and I go back into my shell like I did last time. I don't like feeling like that Doctor. I want to feel like this, looking upon the wonders and the beauty of the Universe, loving and enjoying every moment of my life I have with you. What if my dreams never come true or they don't live up to what I want them to be" Rose said over to the Doctor, her eyes watering slightly at the sheer passion of her words. Her heart and soul put into her words as she explained to the Doctor everything she was feeling again. The Doctor knowing there and then that she had been trying and fighting for so long to get pasted everything that had happened.

"Then I would say, I will always be here to help you and make sure your dreams come true" The Doctor said over to her gently which caused her to look over at her husband again laughing slightly

"And what if I full fill my dreams?" Rose questioned

"Well that's the good part. You get to find a new one" The Doctor said as he looked up at the sky, Rose following his lead before he spoke over to her again

"The reason I bought you here today was so I could show you the wonders of the universe again Rose." The Doctor started turning so she could look at him. "I remember watching as your face would shine with excitement and wonder. Watching as your eyes and your mind would leap at any chance to learn new things, to take in and study different cultures. Rejoicing in the fact you would grab hold of my hand, pulling me to anything that caught your eyes, making sure I was part of your adventure. I have been yearning to see that on your face, in your soul for as long as you have... and if I'm honest, watching your reaction when we arrived here, it's safe to say that you have found it" The Doctor said to her softly as he smiled over at her, Rose taking in his disarray hair, his bow tie present. She beamed over at him, her face shining slightly

"You think so?" Rose cried happily

"Oh I know so" The Doctor laughed with her, his small smile moving into a large beaming one. Rose smiled the smile which had her tongue sticking out from between her teeth as she continued to lean on the edge of the boat.

"Enderlasia" Rose said suddenly "You have thought about taking me here before" Rose said with a smile, the Doctor nodded, his own lips rose into a smile "I saw pictures in your mind" She said as she looked back at the castle, the sky dark, the stars twinkling in the sky, the boats glimmering from the candle lights. "I wish you had taken me here sooner" She sighed in contentment. With that the Doctor lent forward and smiled

"I was saving it" The Doctor started which caused Rose to look over at him "I wanted to bring you here when you were down, when you had lost faith in the universe or recovering from something. I wanted to share this with you when I wanted to show you the beauty of the universe, to show you how much I loved you so I could spend time with you, away from Jack and Donna" The Doctor said to her, Rose nodded over to him, a smile on her face.

"What's the story of this place?" She asked him curiously.

"Now then let me see, the King and Queen were expecting a baby girl, but the Queen fell gravely ill, she was dying along with her baby" The Doctor started before he looked over at Rose "But a solar flare had fallen from the planets sun causing a flower to grow in the place where it had fallen."

"A flower" Rose stated slightly un impressed, the Doctor simply smiled up at her while holding up one of his fingers towards her

"Wait, it gets better" He smiled "This flower had magical healing properties. The King demanded his soldiers to search his kingdom for the flower, spending so many materials in the hope of saving his wife. And they did. Just in the knack of time, saving his wife and their daughter. But she was only 2 months old when she was taken. Stolen from her crib leaving her parents to wait, hope and pray that she will return home" The Doctor explained to her. Rose was listening intently as he spoke, she was about to say something before the Doctor's continued to talk to her. "But every year on her birthday, the whole city group together, releasing thousands of lanterns into the sky, one day hoping that she will find her way home." The Doctor said with a smile, at the mention of the lanterns Rose's excitement grew

"And that's what we're here to see?" Rose voiced happily, the Doctor smiled and nodded

"I remembered that time we went to China for one of the New Year celebrations. I remember watching the happiness floating into your face as we released those lanterns into the sky" She smiled.

"You remember that... after all that time" Rose scoffed, touched at his thought, over the moon that he had gone to all this trouble to bring her here.

"As I said to you, I want you to see the beauty and wonders of the universe" he said with a smile, causing the pair of them to smile at each other as the love in their hearts grew to a new height.

Rose was absentmindedly floating her fingertips in the water, her chin placed in one of her hands as both her husband and herself waited for the floating lights. To say she was excited was an understatement. She had always enjoyed this tradition, ever since she was small. She could remember making the lanterns with her mother and then sending them into the sky, watching as they floated up to the clouds and to the sky.

But suddenly Rose noticed something floating on the water, a small light hanging in the sky; she snapped her head in its real direction and her face lit into a huge smile. It had started. She glanced up at the sky a few seconds more before she rushed to her feet and stumbling towards the edge of the boat, clinging onto the end. The boat rocked violently under her clumsy footing, causing the Doctor to loose his seat but she didn't care, hundreds of thousands of lanterns were being let into the sky. Her childhood memories catching up with her. Rose smiled to herself when she noticed them being released from the city and the others which were floating out from the boats which had been surrounding them. The sky suddenly lit up with a pink colour as the lights flew into the sky. Rose watched as they moved towards her, the whole thing making the castle look like it was shining with fairy lights, the whole sky full of them. Rose sighed in contentment and lent her cheek on her hand as she watched the flames and lanterns wishing her mother could be here to witness the spectacle.

But suddenly she turned around, her torso swivelled so she was looking at the Doctor. He had two of his own lanterns, lit and ready to be released held in his hands. His suit turning a deep orange as the flame's light reflected off his clothing. His face lit up gently so Rose could see the gentle and comforting smile on his face. Her own face moved into one that held a smile and she moved to sit in front of him, her hand adjusting her dress over her knees and she looked over at him.

"It's beautiful" Rose whispered, leaning over to him as she spoke to him

"I thought you would like it" He said to her softly, smiling the smile she loved oh so very much. He grasped hold of her hand and squeezed it before handing her one of the lanterns. She smiled over at him, her shoulders moving slightly in anticipation before the pair of them raised their hands and let the two lanterns off together, the two objects swivelling and moving together. The Doctor was watching the two lanterns with his mouth hanging open in wonder before he moved his head to look over at his wife.

He smiled over at her as he noticed that she had her hands placed to the edge of the boat as she lent forward. Her head was raised slightly as she looked at the lanterns, her eyes wide with wonder and happiness, her mouth hanging open. But she then noticed one of the lanterns. She smiled over at The Doctor trying to get his attention, waving her hand at him before she pointed towards the stray lantern. The Doctor knew she was feeling better in herself because once again she was including him in her adventures, wanting to share her memory with him. She let the lantern travel over to her before she placed her fingers delicately to the corner of the light and moved it into the air so it could be reunited with the others in the sky.

The Doctor grasped one of her hands which were rested on the side of the boat and she moved to look at it. She looked up at him and smiled as she adjusted her seat and clasped both of her hands in his.

"Did I tell you you look stunning tonight?" The Doctor asked as he moved forward to talk to her. Rose smiled over at him and looked down

"On multiple occasions" Rose laughed as she looked up at him "Did I tell you how much better I'm feeling?" She said to him, the Doctor smiled over at him and he shook his head. Rose adjusted her seating, making sure not to remove her hands and she moved closer to her husband. "Being here with you has made me realize just how blind and caught up in my own memories I have been. Being here, amongst the most beautiful sight, sitting here in the starlight, I know this is where I'm supposed to be. I belong at your side Doctor where it is warm and real and bright" Rose said to him gently, her voice full of emotion as she showed her husband just how much he meant to her. The Doctor was smiling at her. He squeezed her hand as he returned those feelings.

"I can see it sweetheart. I can see you sitting in front of me, shining in starlight, watching as the dark fog which had surrounded your soul for so long is being lifted, and the whole world shifting as you looked at it differently. But do you know what. You have shown me to look at the universe differently. I'm seeing things clearly; looking at the new sky above my head, the days of running away and chasing down daydreams are over. I'm meant to be at your side Rose. And I'm never leaving it" The Doctor replied.

He reached over to her face and moved a small section of her fringe which had fallen from her hair. Rose smiled as she closed her eyes in complete bliss and moved into his touch. He moved his hand back to her chin just as she opened her eyes just for the Doctor to press his hand to her cheek once again, the pair of them staring into each other's eyes, both moving forward until their lips met in the middle. Love exploded over their forms. Pure happiness and joy filled their hearts and their minds were fogged with so much colour and light due to their connection. Rose's mind fogged with such a sheer brightness of gold fogging her mind as the Doctor portrayed the raw feeling and power of his love, of his need and happiness that she was staying with him and Rose knew that she was showing him the same things. Rose's and the Doctor's lips moved in sync as they poured out their souls to each other. Rose's arms had moved around his shoulders and her hands had made their way into his hair while the Doctor was pulling her closer, neither one of them wanting to break contact, not wanting to separate in fear of loosing each other all over again.

After a few moments of togetherness the Doctor and Rose finally parted, their eyes still closed as they regained their breath, their foreheads together as they lived the moment. Desire, intimacy and passion had surrounded them as they spent their time together. It had been such a long time since either of them had felt this way. Rose had always shied away, or she had closed off her hearts when moments like this had arisen, but now she didn't. She wanted this, she wanted to have the Doctor to herself, she wanted to reacquaint herself with her husband emotionally and physically and from the thoughts that the Doctor was sending her, she knew he was feeling the same way.

"You know we could try that out Doctor" Rose said to him with humour sparkling in her voice and her eyes as she looked over at the Doctor, she had moved away slightly at this but her arms were still linked around his neck as he looked at her. Her hand trailing her fingertips against this cheek bone and his soft skin as she looked at him. The Doctor pulling Rose onto his lap as he looked at her, both of them was smiling huge smiles. The lanterns shining around them

"I thought one's thoughts were Private Mrs Smith" The Doctor growled over at Rose with a smile on his face. Her hands were absentmindedly rubbing her fingertips over his sideburns and his face while he looked up at her, his arms wrapped entirely around her waist as he placed her closer to him, his head looking up at her.

"Well they would be if you hadn't openly transferred them over to me Mr Smith" Rose taunted again, this time the pair of them beaming at each other while the Doctor moved the fringe from her face delicately again. The Doctor smiled at her before leaning up towards her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. They parted again before they both continued to chap at each other's lips. The force and pressure steadily increasing until their kisses were full of desire and want, adoration taking over their forms. Rose's hands anchored her husband to her. One of them were clasped to his cheek while the other was wrapped in his hair making it even more messier than before. The Doctor was pushing at her again forcing Rose onto her back so he was hovering over the top of her, his mouth still at hers until his tongue came into play. But Rose's hands slipped down to explore his chest as best she could through his suit jacket. When her fingers skittered along his hip Rose smiled underneath his lips as she heard the moan which had escaped his lips. After such a long time the Doctor had been passive except where there mouths were engaged, but Rose's simple gesture had spurred something within him. His hips bucked into her when she teased him by doing it again and his hands began to explore the territory that was now open to him, his hand skirting across the delicate cloth of her dress. He smoothed down the dress before he reached down and moved his hand underneath the material, Rose and The Doctor smiling underneath each other's lips before crushing themselves against each other.

Desire blazed through the pair of them as Rose felt his fingers or while Doctor obliged at providing it. But Rose had enough of him just feeling her skin and she suddenly needed to feel more of his skin against hers. She tried to push his jacket off his shoulders but he was teasing her by refusing his hold on her long enough for it to slide down his arms. Rose was sighing in frustration as she broke the kiss and made sure that his jacket was off, his bow tie followed all the while the Doctor was kissing the crook of her neck, trying to distract her as he sucked or nipped at her tender skin. Rose's hearts fluttering in her chest as the Doctor sent chills down her spine causing her to gasp slightly. The Doctor smiled as he realised at the effect he was having on his wife. He kissed her once again before he lent forward laying her on the wood and they were gone from the rest of the universe for the next couple of hours.


	25. The Unicorn and the Wasp Part 1

Unicorn and the Wasp Part 1

**OK GUYS I AM SO SORRY OVER THE LONG AND OVER DUE UPDATE OF THIS STORY BUT I'm IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITING ON OF MY OTHERS AND I HAVE JUST FINSIHED MY A LEVELS SO NOW THAT I HAVE NOTHING TO DO I'M GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LONG CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW ! : )**

Rose was watching from the monitor in the TARDIS as the picture of a beautiful garden of an English manor house came into view. Excitement and adventure were shining in her eyes, the one thing that had returned to them after the confession she had given her husband and her best friend who was like her brother. Her life seemed to be taking a turn for the better. Having spoken about the catastrophic events which led to numerous devastating emotions and feelings her life seemed to be better. Her hearts comforted that her husband was never going to abandon her, a man who would die to protect her and help her. His love for her was even stronger than before. She looked up at her husband who was pulling on his trench coat, her eyes looking up at him through her eyelashes, a large smile smiling over at him which he returned. He held out his hand towards her and she grasped it in a tight grip as he led them out the squeaky door of the TARDIS, Donna following them as they took in the sight before her.

Large bushes were present either side of her form while her converse cladded feet was pressed to a gravel path which had well groomed grass and bedding plants either side which led up to the large stately and very English manor. The large grey stone bricks held the enormous house which was embedded with large oak window frames and doors, the bushes and planets travelling up the walls giving the whole house a very welcoming feel to it.

The Doctor had placed one of his hands in his pockets causing his trench coat to lie loosely over his arm, his eyebrows were in a raised position and his eyes were wide with excitement and happiness as his lips moved into a huge smile, showing all his teeth.

"Oh, smell that air. Grass and lemonade and a little bit of mint. Just a hint of mint, must be the 1920s." The Doctor chimed happily as both him and his Wife moved away from the TARDIS as Donna continued to close the door. The Doctors expression moved from a smile to one with his lips pursed in a circle shape with his eyebrows in a frown as his voice portrayed all his emotions.

"You can tell what year it is just by smelling?" Donna asked not really believing him, her eyes in slits her head shaking in confusion as she looked up at the Doctor who had stopped and turned to face her, one of his eyes squinting from the sunlight

"Oh yeah." The Doctor sighed cheekily as he waved his head in a smile

"Or maybe there's the fact that a vintage car is coming up the drive gave it away." Rose said with a smile on her face, her features moved away from her companions. Her tongue was resting cheekily on the top layers of her teeth as she spoke over at him. The Doctor just looked down at her as he readjusted his footing, one of his eyebrows raised and the other was pressed into its normal position as they took in the large creamy white car moving up towards the house.

"Rev. Golightly. The Lady Eddison requests that you make yourselves comfortable in your rooms. Cocktails will be served on the lawn from half-past four." The three of them heard as they peered around from the side of the house, taking in the form of four men standing in the entrance. Two of them obviously butlers and workers of the house while there was a Reverend and a man who appeared to be the driver of the car, and maybe even a professor.

"You go on up. I need to check something in the library."

"Oh?"

"Alone."

"It's supposed to be a party. All this work will be the death of you." The pair converged before they both made their way into the house. Rose was holding a frown on her face as she took in the interaction between the people, the Doctor still had one of his eyebrows raised while Donna was thrilled to be there, her face lit up with a large smile as her body shook with excitement.

"Never mind Planet Zog. A party in the 1920s—that's more like it." She chimed with her smile still pressed to her face

"The trouble is, we haven't been invited." Rose said at her, her voice voided from the whole of her features and her voice until she watched the Doctor reach into his coat pocket, and her face moved into a large smile full of life and happiness. The Doctor not failing to notice as Rose became the woman she was before everything that happened to her. Over joyed to finally having his wife back with him "Oh, I forgot—-" She chimed in a high pitched voice, her face still holding the small

"Yes, we have." The Doctor laughed as he began to wave the wallet in front of their faces, his eyebrows moving into a raised position and his mouth moving into a smile which showed all of his teeth.

About half and hour later the Doctor was still leaning up against the door of the TARDIS. He had lost his trench coat and he was simply wearing his pinstriped suit which his wife loved him in. His eyebrows were in a frown when he took in the people starting to prepare the garden before he started to knock on the door of the TARDIS and shouted through the wooden door.

"We'll be late for cocktails!" But just after he said that the door creaked open and The Doctor watched as Donna emerge. Donna was looking very elegant in her flapper style dress which was black and had golden embroiled patterns running on the torso of the dress, a knitted black fabric travelling over her stomach for the patterns to continue to her hem. Her hair was held up to the top of her head in intricate plates with her fringe falling over her forehead.

"What do you think? Flapper or slapper?" Donna asked as she moved her body into a different position as she said each of the words, her figure still in the doorway of the TARDIS while the Doctor looked at her with his mouth pressed together, his eyebrows in a frown as he looked over at her before his face moved into a large smile

"Flapper. You look lovely." HE chimed before he looked to the doorway again looking for his wife who was no where to be seen "Where's Rose?"

"Right here sorry" The Doctor heard as he looked at his wife as she moved from the doorway of the TARDIS a smile on her features as she began to readjust and sort out her dress. But the Doctor beamed a huge and breathtakingly beautiful smile as he looked at his wife. Rose had pulled her hair up to an intricate bun at the back of her head, her side fringe sweeping over her forehead, intricate curls having falling from the rest of her hair. Her dress had loose material flowing gently over her shoulders and finished in the middle of her forearms. The dark purple colour flattering her from and her complexion while the dress hugged her figure. The top of the dress travelled in a circular shape in a low cut with a blue pattern of flowers and swirls moved across the collar and down the side of the dress, the purple material enhancing the vibrant blue of the pattern. The dress hugged her curves and travelled further her knees, the material soft and loose.

"Blimey... you look fantastic!" The Doctor breathed as he took in the picture of his wife who blushed at the complement a little before looking up at him with a smile. She turned around and closed the door as the Doctor held out his arm and she linked hers through it before they headed towards the garden to join the party.

Tables had been set up on the lawn and servants were finishing setting up food and drinks. A record player with a big dish projector was wound and started while the house keeper Miss Chandrakala was making sure everything was prepared and everything was to run smoothly.

"Look sharp! We have guests." She clapped to the people around her as the Doctor and his companions walked towards them, his arm still linked into Rose's who was holding a large smile. The Doctor had his hand raised in greeting his own face holding a smile as Donna came to stand next to them.

"Good afternoon!" The Doctor cried happily as the footman Davenport arrived to take their drink orders. His accent was very posh to Rose and Donna and he seemed to be very polite. The 1920's was like a completely different planet compared to the society they had lived in.

"Drink, sir? Madam's?"

"Sidecar, please." Donna replied with a large smile on her face as she lent towards him. The Doctor and Rose readjusting themselves as the Doctor pressed his hands into his pockets while Rose was once again readjusting her dress

"And a lime and soda, thank you." He smiled just for Davenport to turn his attention over to Rose

"And for you Madam?" He asked politely just for Rose to look up at him, her mouth hanging open as she pulled her attention from the bottom of her dress

"I'll have what he's having thank you" She voiced up at him with a smile present on her face. He bowed down over at them before moving to sort out and prepare their drinks.

"May I introduce Lady Clemency Eddison." Greeves informed from the position he had occupied from the entrance of the garden. A petite woman was walking and arriving at the garden in a fashionably dressed dark blue gown and Rose watched with a smile as the Doctor's face moved into a large smile as he greeted the old lady like an old friend.

"Lady Eddison!" The Doctor cried as he held out his hand over at her. The Lady smiled over at them kindly before clasping her own hand in his, her other holding what seemed to be a tissue

"Excuse me, but who exactly might you be…and what are you doing here?" She asked them with a frown on her face

"I'm the Doctor, this is my Wife Rose Smith and this is our work colleague Miss Donna Noble…of the Chiswick Nobles." The Doctor said with a smile, his eyes still squinting at the bright sunlight as he moved his hand over towards Rose and then Donna, the two of them shaking the elderly ladies hand

"Good afternoon, my lady." Donna said with a posh accent and a huge smile on her face "Topping day, what? Spiffing! Top hole!" She finished as she curtsied a little causing a rather peculiar look from Lady Eddison.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't do that. Don't." The Doctor said with his eyebrows raised, his voice quiet just so Donna could hear while Rose reached into her husband's pocket for the psychic paper before she held it out to the lady.

"We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady. We met at the ambassador's reception." Rose said with a smile as she took a step towards Lady Eddison while Donna and the Doctor were still talking before she cocked her head to the left and the old lady smiled over at Rose and the Doctor. Rose having pulled the Doctor from his conversation with Donna, a smile always present on her features.

"Doctor, Rose how could I forget you? But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose." She said gently as she walked forward to grab a glass of wine, the Doctor and Rose following next to her. The Doctor had his arms held behind his back while Rose was clutching hold of a little bag like Donna as they listened to Lady Eddison.

"A unicorn? Brilliant. Where?" The Doctor said quietly just so she could hear, his mouth was hanging open, his eyebrows raised causing his forehead to crease as he leant down to listen to the petite lady

"Uh, the Unicorn. The jewel thief? And nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose." She said to them. Half way through her speech the young lad from earlier came over to give them their drinks and they took them graciously as they looked at Lady Eddison. Donna had downturned her lips when she heard about what was going on, her drink by her mouth

"Funny place to wear pearls." Donna said softly before they were all interrupted by the Butler Greeves once again.

"May I announce the Col Hugh Curbishley, the Hon Roger Curbishley." He voiced just for everyone to turn and notice a younger man pushing a wheelchair in which an older man was sitting.

"My husband. And my son." Lady Eddison informed as the pair of them came to sand next to her, the Doctor and his friends smiling at them gently as they held their drinks in their hands, the two of the men having smiled at them.

"Forgive me for not rising. Never been the same since the flu epidemic back in '18." Hugh said cheekily with a smile on his face as he grasped hold of a drink and the young lad coming over to talk to Donna and Rose.

"My word! You are super ladies!" Roger said with a smile on his face as he looked over at Rose and Donna, the young man taking hold of Donna's hand causing her to smile a large smile and the Doctor had one of his eyebrows raised sceptically and his mouth in a small smirk as he took in the sight before I'm

"Oh! I like the cut of your jib. Chin-chin." Donna laughed as her hand was placed with a kiss and the Doctor watched as the young man's gaze lingered on Rose causing his emotions to fling hey wire and falling into protective mode. He failed to notice the small smile to fall onto Rose's lips as she could feel everything the Doctor was feeling via their connection and she watched as the Doctor shook his hand, introducing the pair of them before pressing his hand protectively around her middle

"How do you do?" Roger said with a small smile on his face causing the Doctor's to spread

"Very well, thanks." The Doctor replied, really enjoying himself as he converged with all these people. Davenport approached again with Roger's drink on his tray

"Your usual, sir."

"Ah, thank you, Davenport. Just how I like it." He said to they young man, each one of the sharing a knowing glance

"How come she's an Eddison but her husband and son are Curbishleys?" Donna asked, talking over to her friends so no one else would be able to hear

"The Eddison title descends through her. One day Roger will be a lord." Rose said to Donna as she motioned her hand towards the married couple, the Doctor taking a sip from his drink while Donna raised her eyebrows at what Rose had just told her.

"Miss Robina Redmond." The Butler informed once again as a young lady dressed in the top fashion joined them. "

"She's the absolute hit of the social season. A must. Miss Redmond." Lady Eddison informed as she held out her hand towards the Doctor and his friends, while her husband looked up at his wife as Miss Redmond smiled at the old lady

"Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady." Redmond smiled as she shook the older ladies hand.

"Rev Arnold Golightly."

"Ah, Reverend! How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night, those ruffians breaking in." Eddison informed as she brought the young man towards her with her hand before she walked to her husband's side

"You apprehended them, I hear." Hugh said from his sitting position in front of him

"As the Christian fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses. Quite literally." HE said with a smile causing Rose to frown a little

"Some of these young boys deserve a decent thrashing." Roger informed just as Davenport came over to him to take his glass causing Roger to look over at him

"Couldn't agree more, sir." Davenport exclaimed just for the pair of them to once again share a look, the Doctor and his companions all watching as Roger coughed as he cleared his throat

"Typical. All the decent men are on the other bus." Donna whispered over to the others causing Rose to look down and smile while the Doctor just continued to look at the pair of them

"Or Time Lords." The Doctor informed just for Rose to look up at him with a smile on her face.

"Now my lady, what about this special guest you promised us?" Golightly asked just for Eddison to smile at him

"Here she is. A lady who needs no introduction." Eddison informed as she turned to look around Golightly causing everyone to turn and look at the woman who was dressed in a lightly fitted blue dress which fell to below her knee, a dress embroiled with golden stitching. Everyone began to applaud her and as the woman was walking across the lawn towards them everyone could see her blushing, see her crawling away from the attention as she sheepishly walked over to them.

"Oh, no. Please don't. Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly, there's no need." She said with a small smile as she stopped in front of them. She gave Lady Eddison a kiss on the cheek in greeting before she held out her hand to shake Donna's hand "Agatha Christie." She said with a smile on her face just for Donna to smile blankly at her.

"What about her?" Donna said with a smile just for the Doctor to lean forward with his mouth hanging open, his eyebrows raised as his eyes widened to look at her. Rose was simply smiling at her as she took in her husband's expression. Once again he was meeting his hero's.

"That's me." She informed with a slight smile just for Donna to exclaim in excitement, the Doctor's smile widening as he continued to smile over at her

"No! You're kidding!" Donna laughed with a smile

"Agatha Christie!" The Doctor exploded as he shook her hand rather roughly "I was just talking about you the other day. I said, "I bet she's brilliant"." The Doctor rambled just for her to smile over at him, one of her eyebrows furrowed as she looked over at the Doctor "I'm the Doctor, Rose and this is Donna. Oh, I love your stuff! What a mind! You fool me every time. Well…almost every time. Well…once or twice. Well…once. But it was a good once." The Doctor ranted, his eyes going distance as he shook his head over at her all the while Agatha was looking at him as if he was crazy.

"You make a rather unusual couple." She said with a smile, her eyebrows furrowed once again.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. We're not married."

"We're not a couple." The Doctor and Donna said to her at the same time, the Doctor waving his hand down to the ground, his eyebrows in a frown while Donna was shaking her head and hand at the same time between the two of them.

"Obviously not—no wedding ring on the ladies finger. It is you who is the Wife" She said with a smile, her body moving to each side as she smiled over at Rose and shook her hand holding up her hand in the process to show the three of them her ring which was present on her finger and then motioning towards the Doctor's which also held the silver wedding band.

"Oh…you don't miss a trick. Very perceptive" Rose said with a smile as she continued to shake Agatha's hand, her face holding a gentle smile as she looked at the lady

"Thank you, I pride myself for my talents, must be thrilling to live a life of love and happiness" She smiled over at them

"Mrs Christie, I'm so glad you could come." Lady Eddison cut in, a smile present on her features as she moved over to gain the writers attention "I'm one of your greatest followers, I've read all six of your books." She said as she came to stand next to her husband once again as Agatha smiled over at him, Rose and the Doctor looking on with a smile as they watched the woman blushing all the time "Uh, is, uh, Mr Christie not joining us?" Eddison asked her just for Agatha to go quiet and look up at the older lady

"Is he needed? Can't a woman make her own way in the world?" She said rather awkward, pausing in the middle to look away from her and then back, her mouth hanging open as she spoke

"Don't give my wife ideas." Hugh joked as he spoke up to the young lady

"Mrs Christie, I have a question. Why a Belgian detective?"

"Excuse me, Colonel." The Doctor said gently as he walked over to the colonel and took the newspaper from the older man while the others were talking to Agatha

"Belgians make such lovely buns." She informed causing everyone of them to laugh with her while the Doctor strode to a corner on his own as he looked at the newspaper.

"Where on Earth's Prof Peach? He'd love to meet Mrs Christie." Roger informed with a frown as he looked towards the house and then his friends.

"Said he was going to the library." Go lightly said to them just for Rose to looked up at her husband who was motioning for her to join him, she frowned when she took in his expression and tapped Donna on the shoulder as the pair walked over to him

"Miss Chandrakala, would you go and collect the professor?" Eddison asked her head maid who nodded over to her with a smile

"At once, my lady." She informed before she headed towards the house, Rose having watched her go past and head into the house.

"The date on this newspaper." The Doctor whispered over to Rose and Donna who were looking over his arms and towards the date, Rose's face moving into realisation while Donna's moved into a frown. The Doctor's own eyebrows were raised as he continued to look at Agatha

"What about it?" Donna voiced confused

"It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared. She just discovered her husband was having an affair." Rose informed over at her. He eyes and her face fell in sadness as she looked over at Agatha and then back towards Donna who had her mouth hanging open as she looked at Agatha who was smiling. Rose then moved her eyes and face over to the Doctor who was smiling at her gently and Rose smiled a very small sad smile in the process.

"You'd never think to look at her smiling away." Donna gasped

"Well, she's British and moneyed." The Doctor stated, dragging out his words as he frowned as he looked at her "That's what they do—they carry on. Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened—she just vanished. Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later she turns up at a hotel in Harrogate." The Doctor explained as his face softened as he looked at her and then held his head in the air as he turned his attention over to Donna who was listening to everything he had to say

"Said she'd lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance till the day she died. But whatever it was…" Rose said gently over to Donna who flickered her head from Rose and the Doctor and then over to Agatha.

"It's about to happen." Donna whispered for Rose to look at the ground and the Doctor to nod his head, his eyebrows in a frown position

"Right here, right now." He said gently but before they could continue in what they were saying each one of them snapped their heads in the direction of someone shouting and screaming. Miss Chandrakala was running out of the house, her hands waving in the air as she bolted towards her mistress, panic and fear was present on her features which in turn caused each one of them to frown as they took in what was happening.

"The professor! The library! Murder! Murder!" The Doctor looked down at Rose and she looked up at him before they bolted from their spot and sprinted towards the house and the Library. The Doctor made his way towards the door and flung it open. His eyebrows raised, his lips pressed together as he lent his body weight on the door as he swung it open, him being the first one to enter the room followed by Rose and then Donna. Agatha being close on their tails before she rushed over to the body. Greeves then having arrived.

"Oh, my goodness." Grieves panicked just for Rose and the Doctor to rush to the dead body, the Doctor having his mouth hanging open as he pulled on his glasses as he took in the wound on the back of his head

"Bashed on the back of the head. Blunt instrument" The Doctor informed as he looked over at Rose who was tapping his watched

"Watch broke as he fell, time of death was quarter past four." She said as she looked over at her husband who nodded over to her before the pair of them got up and started to examine the papers that were littering the desk.

"Bit of pipe. Call me Hercule Poirot but I reckon that's blunt enough." Donna said from her position on the ground as she fingered the pipe delicately. Agatha was looking at the body and then towards the Doctor with her mouth hanging open before she knelt down to the fireplace and removed a scrap of paper from the fireplace. The Doctor flickered his eyes towards her, his face still holding his glasses but he said nothing and went back to his work.

"Nothing worth killing for in that lot, dry as dust." The Doctor said over to Rose who nodded before leaning on the table, Agatha was continuing to walk around the room as Donna went to stand between the two of her friends.

"Hold on, the body in the library? I mean, Prof Peach, in the library, with a lead piping?" Donna said softly as she watched both Rose and the Doctor to continue to shift through things. Rose looking in the draws while the Doctor was flicking pages of different books

"Let me see!" Eddison bellowed from the hall

"Out of my way!"

"Gerald!"

"Saints preserve us."

"Oh, how awful."

"Someone should call the police." Agatha informed once everyone had forced their way in the room, Agatha standing from her seat just for her to be interrupted by the Doctor.

"You don't have to." He stated as he once again took out his psychic paper "Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as the Doctor. His Wife Rose and Miss Noble is the plucky young girl who helps us out." The Doctor said quickly as he showed everyone the paper, at the last part Donna looked at the Doctor who was still wearing his glasses and her eyebrows raised a little.

"I say." Lady Eddison breathed

"Mrs Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn." The Doctor replied once again, his eyebrows raised causing his forehead to crease while his arms were held out to his side as he tried to guide the people out again

"Come along. Do as the Doctor says. Keep the room undisturbed." Agatha informed as she escorted them all out of the room leaving the TARDIS companions in the room

"The plucky young girl who helps me out?" Donna snapped as she watched the Doctor raise his eyes, his mouth hanging open as he forced his body to the ground and stretched out his limps as he examined the floor for clues

"Donna there were no policewomen in 1926." Rose defended from her position in the room, her arms folded across her chest as she watched her husband work and Donna look from her and then to her spouse.

"I'll pluck you in a minute. Why don't we phone the real police?" Donna muttered again, her own eyebrows raised as she spoke to the Doctor who closed one of his eyes to get a better looked at the ground

"The last think we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in. Especially…" The Doctor informed before he trailed off, pulled something from his pocket and pressed if to the crack in the floor and then pulled it away from the floor, his eyebrows moved into a raised position, his breathing coming out from his mouth before he got to his feet "now I've found this. Morphic residue."

"Morphic? Doesn't sound very 1926." Donna complained as she looked towards the Doctor who was looking at the substance towards the light, his other hand resting delicately underneath the pen

"Gets left behind when certain species genetically re-encode." The Doctor whispered with a frown as he continued to study the substance, Rose smiling as she watched the two of them

"The murderer's an alien?" Donna cried sarcastically as she looked towards the door, her eyes showing how unimpressed she was

"Which means that one of that lot is an alien in human form." Rose stated from the corner of the room as she pushed herself from the wall, her hands going to her chest.

"Yeah, but think about it. There's a murder, a mystery and Agatha Christie." Donna whispered as she shook her head over to the Doctor who was still frowning as he looked at the substance. He frowned before he brought it closer to his nose

"So?" He chimed as he sniffed the residue "Happens to me all the time." He stated before holding the pointy pen tip out to Donna who shrieked back. 

"No, but isn't that a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. That's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts. At Christmas." Donna said to him, failing to notice the Doctor fingering the material and pressing a little bit of it into his mouth and tasting it

"Well—" The Doctor said in a high pitched voice, his eyebrows still holding the frown as he shook his head, causing him to share a smile with Rose as they pictured one of the first adventures they had shared together

"Oh come on. It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real, is he? Tell me there's no Noddy."Donna rambled as she spoke to him, getting a little excited as she watched the Doctor take of his glasses, and reached out for Rose before the pair of them turned to look at her

"There's no Noddy." She said gently before she was dragged out of the door by the Doctor.

"Next thing you'll be telling me…" Donna complained as she followed them at a hurried pace. "…It's like Murder on the Orient Express and they all did it." Donna informed as she tried to keep up with the Doctor who still had his hand in Rose's while he was whipping his mouth with his hand unknown to the three of them that Agatha was waiting in the hall way for him

"Murder on the Orient Express?" Agatha asked with a frown on her face

"Oh, yeah. One of your best." Donna informed as he took a few steps back down from the stairs

"But not yet." Rose said with over to her, causing Agatha to look at her at the same time

"Marvellous idea, though." Agatha said with a smile on her face as she thought the thought over in her mind.

"Yeah, tell you what—Copyright: Donna Noble, yeah?" Donna said cheekily with a smile on her face before the Doctor cut them from their conversation

"Anyway," The Doctor said in a high pitched voice dragging out the word "Agatha and I will question suspects. Rose, Donna, you search the bedrooms, look for clues." He said with a smile as he nodded towards Agatha who nodded with him, he reached into his blazer pocket which was hugging his figure very tightly before whispering over to Rose and Donna "Any more residue." He whispered causing the two of them to nod their heads before Donna and Agatha's mouths hung open when he pulled two large magnifying glasses from his pocket "You'll need this." He said passing one to each one of them.

"Is that for real?" Donna chimed in a bored tone, her eyes glaring up at him a little and her tounge was clicking against her teeth

"Go on. You're ever so plucky." The Doctor said cheekily as he watched her stalk up the stairs he smiled before he turned to Rose and spoke to her quietly "See you in a bit?" HE said to her gently, she just took the other magnifying glass before smiling up at him, her eyes sparkling with adventure

"Solving a murder mystery in the 1920's, you betcha" She laughed before pressing a kiss to his lips and running to catch up with Donna, turning to look down at the Doctor before rounding the corner, her old spark flowing through her.

"Right then. Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie. Brilliant!" The Doctor laughed happily, reminding himself of his attitude when he had met his 5th incarnation. His hand were once again in his pocket while he had a large smile on his face, Agatha did not look remotely impressed

"How like a man to have fun while there's disaster all around him." She snapped at him, his smile faltering as he continued to sway on his feet

"Sorry. Yeah." The Doctor said quietly as she continued to look up at him

"I'll work with you—gladly—but for the sake of justice, not your own amusement." She said before she walked around him, the Doctor turning to look after her, his eyebrows raised, his teeth still clutched tight as he followed her

"Oh."

The Doctor and Agatha had finally set themselves up in the sitting room. The Doctor was standing and pacing from either side of the room with his head looking down at the ground while his hands were behind his back. Agatha all the while had her legs crossed where she sat and she had a pen and paper at hand as she looked towards Golightly who was sitting in the chair which was facing them

"Now then, Reverend… Where were you at quarter past four?" The Doctor asked the young man. He stopped pacing and leant his body against the fireplace as he looked at the Reverend who had placed his finger tips together as he looked over at the pair of them

"Let me think. Why yes, I remember… I was unpacking in my room."

"No alibi then?" The Doctor voiced, one of his eyebrows moving into a raised position as he spoke

"You were alone?" Agatha asked, writing down everything the man was saying

"With the Lord, one is never truly along, Doctor."Golightly said with a smile on his face, shaking his head over at them.

Roger was the next person to be seated in the chair, his back leaning on the back of the chair, his hands in his lap

"And where were you?" The Doctor questioned, his tone even, one of his eyebrows raised as he frowned at the young man

"Let me think. I was, uh… Oh yes, I was taking a constitutional in the fields behind the house. Just taking a stroll, that's all." He said with a smile on his face as he answered the Doctor's question

"Alone?"

"Oh yes, all alone. Totally alone. Absolutely alone. Completely. All of the time. I wandered, lonely, as the proverbial cloud. There was no one else with me. Not at all. Not ever."

"And where were you?" The Doctor said again, his face the same but this time he moved his hands so they were folded across his chest as he looked over at Robina Redmond who was now sitting on the chair

"At a quarter past four…well, I went to the toilet when I arrived, and then, um…" She stated as she held her hands to her stomach as she spoke up to Rose's husband "Oh yes, I remember. I was preparing myself. Positively buzzing with excitement about the party…and the super fun of meeting Lady Eddy." She stated, her red lips smiling up towards both the Doctor and Agatha.

"We've only got your word for it." The Doctor said his face and body not moving

"That's your problem, not mine." She said again, the smile not leaving her lips

"And where were you, sir?" The Doctor stated, his mouth falling in large movements, his head held high as his eyes looked down at Hugh Curbishley who was sitting in his wheelchair

"Quarter past four? Let me think… Oh yes, I remember… I was sitting in me study reading through some military memoirs. Fascinating stuff. Took me back to me days in the army. Started reminiscing. Mafeking, you know. Terrible war." The older man rambled as he spoke up to the Doctor.

"Colonel, snap out of it." The Doctor snapped a little, his torso moving forward as his hands remained folded across his chest

"Oh, sorry. Got a bit…carried away there." He said with a small embarrassed smile on his features causing Agatha to look down at her lap with her own smile on her lips.

"And where were you at a quarter past four, my lady?" The Doctor sighed as he moved his hand in to his pocket, Agatha again writing things into her book before she looked up at Lady Eddison who was looking a little nervous and shaken over the whole thing

"Now let me see… Yes, I remember… I was sitting in the blue room taking my afternoon tea. It's a ritual of mine. I needed to gather strength for the duty of hostess. I then proceeded to the lawn where I met…you, Doctor… …and I said "And who might you be and what are you doing here?" and you said, "I'm the Doctor, this is my Wife Rose and this is Miss Donna Noble…

"Yes, yes. You can stop now. I was there for that bit." The Doctor said with a smile on his face, his eyebrows rose as he spoke over to her

"Of course." She said with a smile before she belched and placed her hand to her hand her eyes blinking while Agatha looked up at her in shock "Excuse me."

The two of them had finished questioning each of the guests laving the Doctor and Agatha to discuss everything they had learned as they paced the front of the fireplace. Agatha moving her hands as she looked up but the Doctor had his head looking down at the ground, his hands firmly in his pockets

"No alibis for any of them. The secret adversary remains hidden. We must look for a motive." She said as she came to stand in front of the Doctor who was taking a drink of tea and smiled when he heard Agatha putting on a Belgian accent "Use the little grey cells." She said with a smile causing the Doctor to smile with her

"Oh yes, little grey cells. Good old Poirot." The Doctor chimed with his eyebrows raised as he finished his tea before he strode over to the chair the other's had sat in and he flopped into the chair, the cup and sauser being held in both of his hands as he laid on the chair "Y''know, I've been to Belgium. Yeah, I remember…" The Doctor chimed as he moved his eyebrows into a frown as he got lost in his thoughts "I was deep in the Ardennes trying to find Charlemagne…he'd been kidnapped by an insane computer." The Doctor rambled

"Doctor! Doctor!" Agatha snapped over at him, pulling him from his reprieve.

"Sorry." He said quietly, his frown still on his face.

"Charlemagne lived centuries ago." Agatha exclaimed with her face still in a frown as she held her pen to her lips

"I've got a good memory." The Doctor voiced over at her, his eyebrows moving into a raised position as he watched the lady walk over to him

"For such an experienced detective, you missed a big clue." She said pointing her pen over at him, her hand pressed firmly to her hip

"What, that bit of paper you nicked out of the fireplace?" The Doctor asked, his body still flopping in the chair but his eyebrows moving and meeting in the middle as he spoke over to her.

"You were looking the other way!" She said aghast as she pointed with her pen the other direction just for the Doctor to scrunch up his face as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, but I saw you reflected in the glass of the bookcase." He said in all seriousness just as he watched Agatha smile over at him

"You crafty man." She laughed causing the Doctor to smirk over at her "This is all that was left." She said as she pulled the note from her bag and watched as the Doctor walked over to her and looked at the scrap of paper

"What's that first letter? N or M?" The Doctor asked as he looked at the burnt piece of paper

"It's an M. The word is "maiden"." Agatha replied, her pen pointing towards the word

"Maiden!" The Doctor yelled causing Agatha to jump as she moved her hands from the paper as she tried to regain her breath while the Doctor turned to look over at her "What does that mean?" He whispered just for Agatha to sigh up at him

"We're still no further forward. Our nemesis remains at large." Agatha stated as she looked away into the distance, her arms falling to her legs while the Doctor frowned and rested his tongue to his top teeth. "Unless Mrs Smith and Miss Noble has found something." She said as she looked back up to the Doctor who was looking down at her, hoping his wife and best friend were having better luck than they were.

Rose and Donna had split up to cover more ground so Rose was on the opposite end of the corridor to Donna. She climbed a few steps before she walked down the corridor. She headed to the door closest to her to find the door locked. She frowned and tried to again just for Greeves to suddenly appear behind her causing her to jump.

"You won't find anything in there."

"Oh! How come it's locked?" Rose exclaimed startled, her breathing heavy as she tried to regain the oxygen she had lost due to the shock of seeing him

"Lady Eddison commands it so."

"Due to the nature of the investigation I will need to see what is inside" Rose said to him. The Old man simply looked at her for a moment but when he noticed the kindness and gentleness of her eyes he went to lock it, pulling the keys from his belt as Rose stepped out of his way "Why is it locked in the first place?"

"Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, this room has remained… undisturbed." The man said to her. He started out at the door as he unlocked it but turned to face her as he unlocked it. Rose nodded to herself before she opened the door which creaked in the process due to it's misuse.

"There's nothing in here." He informed over at her as she continued to look at the disused bedroom with her mouth hanging open, her eyebrows in a frown before she turned around to look at the Butler once again.

"How long has it been empty?" She asked as she looked from him back to the room which was furnished very basically. The room held a bureau, some shelves a fire place and a bed with a teddy bear, everything holding a thick layer of dust and covered in spider webs.

"Forty years."

"Why would she seal it off?" Rose muttered to herself before she shook herself from her thoughts and brought in a huge lungful of air before she turned towards the man "All right, I will need to investigate. Thank you" She smiled as the Butler bowed to her before she closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and picked up the teddy, fingering the old material and the moth eaten ear before she snapped her head towards the nose of buzzing.

"Hello, how did you get in?" Rose asked with a frown as she placed the teddy bear back to the bed and then towards the closed door. Her thoughts flying back to the time she stood in the doorway... had a bee or wasp flown into the room? "Oh, what a noise! All right, busy bee, I'll let you out." She voiced again with a smile present on her face as she walked over to the curtains which had been drawn "Hold on. Alright Alright, just calm down I'm coming I'm coming" She smiled as she walked over to the window and pulled open the drapes, the magnifying glass still present in her hand as she pulled open the drapes. Her blood ran cold when she saw the huge wasp outside of the window. She took a few cautious step back, her breathing getting rapid just for her to scream and shield her eyes as the wasp smashed through the window causing Rose to flinch at the sudden onslaught of glass. "That's impossible!" She muttered to herself as she found herself circling away from the wasp, moving to the front of the window, the wasp moving forward towards him "Doctor!" Rose yelled just for the wasp to continue to gain on her, sending her husband her panic and calling him towards her. But she looked down at what was in her hand to find the magnifying glass. She moved it up to the sunlight and aimed the beam at the wasp. She had to fight back her tears while it was screeching in pain but she suddenly flung herself towards the door, ducking under the giant wasp as she bolted towards teh door, shoving her body to the door and flinging it open screaming for her husband as she backed away from the door, resting her back against it just for her to snap her body from the door when it's stinger came through the closed door and close to her leg. She screamed out in surprise and moved away from the door just as Donna came from the opposite direction and the Doctor and Agatha came to her in the other direction. The Doctor had his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide as he took in the panting form of his wife who was backing away from the door.

"There is a giant…wasp!" She managed to say as she gasped for air

"What do you mean, giant wasp?" HE asked as he took in her expression, his face scrunching up as he shook his head over at her

"I mean a wasp that's giant!" Rose cried sarcastically, rolling her eyes over at him, just for Agatha to smile over at her, annoyed at her outcry

"It's only a silly little insect." She laughed, her voice high pitched causing the Doctor to look down at her with his mouth in a circular shape

"I'm not over reacting!" Rose yelled over at her "I'm not like that so when I say "giant", I don't mean big, I mean flippin' enormous!" Rose managed to say again, trying to control her emotions as she spoke over to the pair of them. She looked over at her husband who was looking at her with a frown on his face knowing better than Agatha that Rose never exaggerated and never once freaked out over an insect "Just take a look at its sting!" She snapped over at the pair of them as she motioned towards the sting which was stuck in the door. The pair of them moved their gaze towards the door and the smile that Agatha was wearing was immediately lost and the Doctor moved his hand into Rose as he pulled her closer in comfort.

"Let me see!" He muttered quickly as he snapped his body into the room. "It's gone. Buzzed off." The Doctor complained when he let go of Rose's hand and rushed off to the broken window.

"But that's fascinating." Agatha cried when she spotted the stinger. The Doctor shoved his body from the window and over to Agatha

"D-D-D-D-D-D-Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Let me." He ordered before snatching the pen from her hands and pulled out a vial with a stopper as he tried to gather a sample, his glasses back on his face as he looked at the stinger that almost caught his wife "Giant wasp… Well, there are tons of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms..." The Doctor muttered to himself as he frowned as he collected the sample, Agatha looking at him as if he was made

"But…none in this galactic vector." Rose intruded as she spoke over to her husband from the corner, once again her arms folded across her chest

"I think I understood some of those words. Enough to know that you're completely potty."Agatha informed from her spot on the ground just for the Doctor and Rose to ignore her and he got to his feet, the others following him.

"Lost its sting, though. That makes it defenceless." Donna said, first time she had spoken since they had been reunited

"A creature this size? Gotta be able to grow a new one." Rose said over to her with a frown on her face as she went to have a look at the stinger which had almost caught her leg

"Uh, can we return to sanity? There are no such things as giant wasps." Agatha said enchanted, first holding up her hands to talk to the trio before turning her attention back towards the broken window.

"Exactly!" The Doctor said loudly with his eyebrows raised, his eyes wide and his forehead creased as he nodded his head over to her "So… The question is, what's it doing here?" The Doctor voiced before looking up at the ceiling and then moving from the door. The four of them had wondered from the room and were making their way down the stairs when they heard the scream. The Doctor looked up at Rose and her own eyes held the concern which was shining in his before they all began to bolt towards the direction it had come from. They rushed from the house and out onto the cobbled path and both the Doctor and Rose fell to Miss Chandrakala's side as she was lying on the drive with a fallen gargoyle lying on top of her, her eyes blinking weakly, her breathing heavy as Rose grasped hold of her hand in comfort.

"The poor, little…child." She managed to say, her eyes flickering towards Rose who was smiling at her kindly but the Indian lady blinked a few times before he head moved to the side and she died on the ground. But the Doctor could hear a loud buzzing and when the Doctor noticed the others with the woman he scuffled to his feet which slided against the small rocks before he looked up into the sky and toward the giant wasp Rose had been talking about. 

"There!" He shouted as he got to his feet, the other's snapping their head up towards the giant wasp which was hovering above them, Rose's hearts beginning to bet faster as her memories fell to earlier

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled with his eyebrows in a frown before he bolted from his spot, the others moving on to follow, each one of them running up the stairs

"Well, this makes a change. There's a monster and we're chasing it." Donna complained as she continued to look down at the stairs, both Rose and the Doctor snapping their bodies forward quickly, unaffected by the sudden need of energy and exercise as if they did it all the time

"Can't be a monster. It's a trick. They do it with mirrors." Agatha informed as she and Donna rounded the banister and continued their way up the last flight of stairs. Rose and the Doctor already having reached the top, the pair of them skidding to a stop, Rose sliding into her husband's back when they could see the wasp.

"By all that's holy…" Agatha breathed as she watched the wasp tap the new stinger on the stone arch just for the Doctor to look up at it, a huge smile on his face and his eyebrows raised while the others tried to regain their breath.

"Oh, but you are wonderful!" The Doctor admired as he watched the Wasp turn to face him, for him to see the wasp move from the wall and look down at them

"Now, just stop there." Rose warned watching as the wasp came closer to them and she had to shove her husband out of the way when it came rushing at them, with it's stinger first. The two time beings were shoved to the floor with a large thud, falling on top of each other as the wasp flung itself past them.

"Oi! Flyboy!" Donna shouted from across the hallway. Rose had fallen over the Doctor's back and because Rose and the Doctor were looking over at Donna the pair of them had been lifted from the ground due to the Doctor's position and they watched as Donna held up her magnifying glass, the same way Rose had managed to hold of the wasp but nothing seemed to happen and it flew in the other direction after it had managed to scrap across the wall.

"Don't let it get away!" The Doctor yelled as both him and Rose helped each other up, scrambling forward quickly "Quick, before it reverts to human form!" The Doctor shouted again as the four of them bolted and chased after it.

They rushed into the hallway, the Doctor's lapels were flapping against his speed as he flung himself onto the walls of the hallway

"Where are you? Come on!" he stated loudly as he run before he came to a sudden stop, his eyebrows furrowed and he shouted to himself "There's nowhere to run—Show yourself!" He bellowed just for every door in the hallway to open and everyone was standing their staring at him

"Oh…that's just cheating." Rose muttered to herself a little discontented.

"My faithful companion! This is terrible!" lady Eddison cried as she came to sit next to her son who clasped hold of her hand, the others all filing into the room while Rose and the Doctor took refuge by the fireplace, the Doctor standing closely behind Rose

"Excuse me, my lady. She was on her way to tell you something." Davenport informed as he placed Eddison's husband in front of her

"She never found me. She had an appointment with death instead." Eddison stated flustered before she placed her head back into her tissue

"She said, "the poor little child". Does that mean anything to anyone?" Rose asked from her position she had taken with her husband, her eyes sparkling with comfort and gentle kindness as she spoke over to them

"No children in this house for years." Hugh informed as he turned his attention's disapprovingly towards his son "Highly unlikely there will be." He stated just for his son to look down on his lap and his mother move his arm around him

"Mrs Christie, you must have twigged something. You've written simply the best detective stories." Eddison said from her position on the sofa opposite Mrs Christie who was looking at her with her mouth hanging open

"Tell us…what would Poirot do?" Golightly spoke up, his hands once again resting together on his knees and finger tips.

"Heaven's sake! Cards on the table, woman! You should be helping us!" Hugh snapped causing Agatha to look a little flustered at the sudden change in their admiration, looking over at everyone in the room

"But—I'm merely a writer." She gasped and argued at them

"But surely you can crack it. These events, they're exactly like one of your plots." Robina said as she reached over to grasp hold of the woman's hand.

"That's what I've been saying. Agatha, that's got to mean something." Donna informed, shaking her head over to the woman who had snapped her own head towards Donna who was perched next to her

"But what? I've no answers. None. I'm sorry, all of you, I'm truly sorry, but I've failed. If anyone can help us, it's the Doctor, not me." She said never once lifting her head as she looked to the ground, her mind and hearts fogged with disappointment and heart break and she watched as everyone turned to look at the Doctor who was looking down at the ground, even Rose had angled her body closer to him so she could see him. The Doctor just raised his eyebrows and his eyes went wide as he noticed everyone's attention on him.


	26. The Unicorn and the Wasp Part 2

The Unicorn and the wasp part 2

The Doctor and Rose were up to their eyes in experimental data. The TARDIS was giving them a large and bright golden glow and the humming was louder and more common as the machine spoke to both of her companions as they tried to discover what the liquid was. Boiling test tubes, Bunsen burners and other scientific equipments were littering the surfaces of the Lab in the TARDIS. The Doctor had pressed his glasses to his nose as he squirted some chemicals into the test tube he was holding while Rose had pressed a pencil through her bun, the hair still framing her face as she looked down at the clipboard and sheet of paper which was pressed into her hands. She frowned to herself before realisation hit her features causing the Doctor to straighten up as he frowned when he looked up at her

"Rose? What is it?" The Doctor asked, the test tube briefly forgotten as he looked at his wife, his glasses still pressed to his nose

"Its Vespiform venom" She stated, not taking a look up from her paper, her face still clouded with understanding, confusion evident in her eyes as she realised the circumstances they had gotten themselves into

"You sure?" The Doctor voiced again coming over to stand very close behind her, his head angled so he was looking over her shoulder as he looked at the paper in front of the pair of them

"Certain, the results show that" She said again, this time moving and passing the Doctor the results and he took them eagerly as he continued to listen to what she had to say "High levels of Peptides and enzymes peculiar to the wasp were found. Along with norepinephrine, hyaluronidase and MCPD which it the substance that stops the flow of blood causing the effects of the membrane destroying elements of Wasp stings being the spreading factor of the swelling and redness. It all fits or it is a sure as hell a strong correlation between the two of them." Rose said to him, the Doctor having one of his eyebrows raised and his mouth pursed together as he listen to her. Her body was now resting against the lab table with her arms folded across her chest, the dress still flattering her figure.

"Then what is an amorphous insectoid species doing here? It's a long way from the hive in the Silfrax Galaxy" The Doctor said with a frown as he looked over at her, she just looked up at him with just as much confusion

"I don't know Doctor, but that's not the only abnormal behaviour it's showing." Rose informed causing the Doctor to frown. Her face moved into a she came to standing in front of him "You always told me that they are an ancient and wise race, a race not known for its violence so why is it showing this behaviour and killing people?"

"That's a good point" The Doctor stated before frowning at her brilliance "Brilliant in fact. Maybe a mutation has occurred in the telepathic recording system causing a corruption of information including cultural heritage"

"Well we will have to find out, because we cannot determine weather a mutation has occurred by looking at it's venom, that's a completely different DNA Base coding" Rose informed again, this time she looked up at her husband with concern written all over her features and shining in her eyes as she stood in close contact with her husband.

"You're right, so all we have to do is find out why this one is killing and stop it" The Doctor said down to her, moving his arms around her waist as hers moved around his neck.

"Easier said then done" Rose said with a smile, a small smile playing on her lips which in turn caused the Doctor to smile down at her before he lent down and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips. He grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her from her spot and towards the TARDIS door

"Come on" He chimed happily as he smiled a large smile behind him and towards Rose. All the while his wife was smiling and laughing as she watched herself getting dragged by her lover.

Donna was walking in the large well kept gardens as she tried to find Agatha while the Doctor and Rose were working on the substance the Doctor had found. She walked around to the back of the house and Donna noticed Agatha sitting with her head in her hands under a small gazebo with plants and shrubs surrounding her. She headed towards the young woman and sat down next to her, straightening out her dress as she sat and smiled over at Agatha who moved her head to look at the young time traveller.

"Do you know what I think? Those books of yours, one day they could turn them into films. They could be talking pictures."Donna said kindly as she smiled at Agatha who had readjusted her frame and was looking over at Donna.

"Talking pictures? Pictures that…talk? What do you mean?" Agatha asked confused. Her eyebrows in a frown, her head shaking over to Donna as she asked her question

"Oh blimey, I've done it again." Donna muttered to herself quietly, her smile falling a little as her eyes moved away from Agatha.

"I appreciate you trying to be kind, but you're right—these murders are like my own creations. It's as though someone's mocking me. I've had enough scorn for one lifetime." Agatha said over to Donna. Her eyes distant as she spoke, her words coming out sharply as she nodded her head in understanding

"Yeah. Thing is, I had this bloke once, I was engaged, and I loved him, I really did. Turns out he was lying through his teeth. But you know what? I moved on. I was lucky—I found the Doctor. It changed my life. There's always someone else." Donna exclaimed passionately, her eyes never leaving Agatha who was looking down at her lap while Donna continued to talk, her head shaking as she tried to make her point.

"I see. Is my marriage the stuff of gossip now?" Agatha mentioned, firstly looking down at her lap before she again turned her attention to Donna who was shaking her head profusely as she realised what she had said

"No, I just—Sorry." Donna defended before loosing her words and sighed in defeat.

"No matter." Agatha sighed as she shook her head "The stories are true. I found my husband with another woman. A younger, prettier woman. Isn't that always the way?"Agatha stated upset and defeated as she spoke over at Donna who was listening to her in comfort.

"Well, mine was with a giant spider but same difference." Donna joked as she looked into the distance, her head shaking to the side again which in turn caused Agatha to laugh at her

"You and the Doctor talk such wonderful nonsense." Agatha smiled happily as she smiled over at his companion.

"Agatha, people love your books, they really do. They're gonna be reading them for years to come." Donna defended and argued her point, her head shaking as she spoke, Agatha just looked at her with her eyebrows raised sceptically, really not believing the woman in front of her.

"Hello. What's that?" Agatha asked as she moved her features into a frown when she spotted something in the grass area and getting to her feet "Those flowerbeds were perfectly neat earlier." She chimed as she pointed in the direction she was talking about, her body moving with her as Donna got to her feet "Now some of the stalks are bent over." She chimed with a frown as she picked up a small leather box

"There you go. Who'd ever notice that? You're brilliant." Donna smiled from her position next to her, a large smile covering her features.

The group had once again reunited with each other and they were sitting in the sitting room. Donna and Agatha were sitting next to each other on the settee opposite the Doctor who was perched on the edge of his chair leaning over a table while Rose was to his right sitting in a small arm chair. He opened the case again to find an array of tools on different shelves.

"Ooh…someone came tooled up…the sort of stuff a thief would use." The Doctor informed the case still in his hands but his eyebrows were raised as he looked up at his friends through his eyebrows.

"The Unicorn" Agatha exclaimed as realisation suddenly covered her features "He's here!"

"The Unicorn and the wasp." Rose whispered to all of her friends and watched as Greeves entered the room with a tray littered with glasses and drinks.

"Your drinks, ladies, Doctor." He stated just as the Doctor rose from his chair and onto his feet as he took both his and Rose's drinks and passed hers over to her. She smiled her thanks as he collapsed into the chair he had been sitting on earlier.

"Very good, Greeves." The Doctor chimed happily as the man left

"What about the science stuff? What did you find?" Donna asked quietly as she held her glass close to her face, her own eyebrows raised as she watched the Doctor pull out the test tube still holding the substance. Rose having cross her legs with her glass resting in her lap between her hands

"It's a Vespiform sting." She informed them with a small smile pressed to her lips as the other two ladies turned their attention over to her

"Vespiforms have got hives in the Silifax Galaxy." The Doctor said to them, his eyebrows raised along with his head held in the air as he once again looked at the substance which was travelling down the tube

"Again you talk like Edward Lear."Agatha informed with a frown on her face and her hands held to her head as she struggled with the things the Doctor was saying

"You have no idea" Rose smiled as she looked over at Donna whose own face was showing a smile as she realised Rose had probably met him.

"For some reason, this one's behaving like a character in one of your books." The Doctor said with his voice quiet as he looked at the substance which then turned to look at Agatha as he raised his glass to sip his drink.

"Come on, Agatha. What would Miss Marple do? She'd've overheard something vital by now because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady." Donna informed, her head shaking once again as she watched Rose shake her head at her, telling her she hadn't written them yet

"Clever idea. Miss Marple—who writes those?" Agatha said with a frown as she looked over at Donna

"Um, copyright: Donna Noble. Add it to the list." Donna smiled as she moved her finger towards her lap

"Rose." The Doctor warned causing his wife to look over at him and she frowned when she took in his laid back form with the large frown on his face

"OK, we could split the copyright." Donna smiled as she waved her head but Rose just moved her form to look over at her husband

"No—something's inhibiting my enzymes." The Doctor said in all seriousness again as he tried to remain absolutely still but before Rose could even comprehend what was going on the Doctor sudden gasped out in pain and jerked forward "Aaahh!" The Doctor cried in agony as he shot forward, his eyebrows moving into a frown, his face scrunched up in pain as he brought his legs up towards his body, his hands clinging onto the side of the chair as the three of them rushed over to his side, Rose holding onto the hand which he had grabbed at her with as he called for a sense of comfort as he vented his agony into her hand "I've been poisoned!" The Doctor yelled as he continued to convulse. His knees jolting forward, his body shaking with pain as Rose moved over to the glass, her hand still present in the Doctor's as the adrenaline, the fear and the worry for her husband moved around her body, her hearts shuddering in her chest quickly as she tried to help her husband, his pain and erratic thoughts being sent to her via their connection.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Donna panicked from his side, her eyes wide as she continued to watch the Doctor move as he tried to lesson the pain his body was in

"Bitter almonds—it's cyanide. Sparkling cyanide!" Rose stated as she pulled the glass to her nose, the hand she was not holding onto the Doctor with she was rubbing her fingers together. The Doctor suddenly let go of Rose's hand and snapped his body from the chair, Rose was quick on his heels and she watched as the Doctor stumbled over his feet and collapsed to the ground clumsily. Rose placed her hands either side of the Doctor thin torso and helped him to his feet before he grasped hold of the door and they bolted towards the kitchen, both of them knowing how to help each other, Donna and Agatha hot on their heels.

The Doctor staggered into the kitchen, his form falling onto the door frame as he pushed himself down the step, his eyebrows still raised, his limbs falling around awkwardly before he grabbed hold of Davenport by the lapels.

"Ginger beer." The Doctor said quickly, his body still shaking with the throbbing it was in.

"I beg your pardon?" Davenport gasped as he looked down at the man who was holding onto him, his frown still pressed to his features

"He needs ginger beer." Rose said to him, the young man snapping his attention to the young woman who was bolting towards the shelves, her hands frantically turning bottles and shifting through things as she tried to find the thing her husband needed.

"The gentleman's gone mad!" The Elderly and head cook chimed as they all scooted over the other end of the kitchen as they tried to get out of the way. Donna and Agatha had finally arrived back into the kitchen when they watched the Doctor grab a bottle and poured some of the liquid into his mouth and then the rest went over his head and down his suit

"I'm an expert in poisons, Doctor. It's fatal! There's no cure!" Agatha cried in a high pitched voice as she rushed to his side, Donna also looking at him worriedly as Rose continued to look on the shelves just as she noticed her husband spitting out the drink and leaning on the table

"Not for me! I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal. Protein! I need protein!" The Doctor said quickly, his voice echoing around the kitchen, his eyebrows in neutral, his hair lying flat on his head as he continued to cling onto the table in distress. The two of them suddenly helping Rose to search the shelves. The Doctor clung onto his stomach as he started to pant as he tried to bring in the necessary air he needed.

"Walnuts!" Rose shouted as he grasped hold of the jar and pulled off the lid as she shoved them into the Doctor's hands, her voice shaking and her eyes showing so much pain as she watched the Doctor having to go through this.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor stated, his eyebrows raised, his forehead creased as she shoved them into his mouth, his mouth moving quickly as he tried to get them out of the way and try to talk to the others to tell him what he needed, Rose just took in his expression before she found the shelves again.

"I can''t understand you!" Donna cried in distress as she tried to hear what the Doctor was trying to say as the Doctor started to shake one of his hands. "How many words?" Donna asked as she shook her head and her body towards him as the Doctor continued to shake his hand, his mouth chewing on the walnuts as he held up one finger. _"_One. One word. Shake? Milk? Shake? Milk? Milk! No, not milk. U, shake, shake, shake—cocktail shaker! What do you want, a Harvey Wallbanger?"Donna ranted as she shook her hands, her words tumbling from her lips. Agatha was just rubbing her sides in worry while Rose was trying to focus, she was rubbing her template as a head ache started to form, the pain the Doctor was feeling was openly spreading over to her as the Doctor tried to concentrate on fighting the poison than holding up his shield.

"Harvey Wallbanger?" The Doctor spluttered, his eyebrows still raised as he finally managed to swallow his mouthful.

"Well, I don't know!" Donna cried in defence as she waved her hands towards the Doctor who was doubled over as he tried to lesson the pain, his body unable to stop moving

"How is Harvey Wallbanger one word?" The Doctor shouted once again as he half leant on the table behind him.

"He need's salt Donna" Rose informed calmly as she continued to frantically look at the shelves, Agatha also going to the shelves as she realised what the man needed.

"Salt! I was miming salt! Salt! I need something salty!" The Doctor said in a high pitched voice again as she shook his hand before he leant back onto the table, his eyes screwed shut as his body ached with tremendous pain.

"What about this?" Donna breathed as she stomped over to the Doctor with a brown bag in her hands

"What is it?" The Doctor breathed as he looked up at him

"It's salt."

"That's too salty!"

"Oh, that's too salty." Donna chimed sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and walked back over to the shelves

"What about this?" Agatha asked as she held out a jar towards the man.

"Hmm." The Doctor groans as he grabbed the jar from her hands, he opened it and downed the contents as Rose came to stand in front of the Doctor, his hand reaching out to her a little which she took quickly as she tried to send the Doctor some comfort via their link as he continued to squirm and wriggle as he tried to hold himself up via the table

"What's that?" Rose asked as she moved her arm around her husband's shoulders as he moved closer to her

"Anchovies." Agatha stated just as quickly as Rose had asked as Agatha kept moving around on her feet as she watched the Doctor. He suddenly started to gesture again, this time his hands were up and his palms were out and Donna was immediately guessing again before Rose could tell her what he needed

"What is it? What else? It's a song. "Mammy". I don't know, "Camptown Races"?" Donna shouted to him again, her own hands held out in front of her as her body moved around with the Doctor as Rose continued to rub his back

""Camptown Races"?" Rose shouted with a frown on her face as she moved forward towards Donna with a frown of confusion evident on her features

"Well, all right then. "Towering Inferno"." Donna cried sarcastically, her hands once again waving out in front of her

"It's a shock! Look! Shock! I need a shock!" The Doctor cried, once again his hands waving in front of her, his eyes going wide, sweat and a mixture of ginger bear falling over his form, his skin becoming pale due to the pain he was in. Rose's fear of loosing her husband in this regeneration was starting to threaten her hearts

"All right, then, big shock coming up." Rose started before she grabbed the Doctor roughly by the lapels and kissed him. Her hands moved to his face and she pushed herself onto him, their forms stumbling over the place until they stumbled towards the wall, the shelves rocking under their pressure as her face was pressed right onto his face. Her lips were feverously grasping and yapping at his lips as her passion and her fear was transferred over to him via that one kiss. A kiss that was rather rough for the Doctor. She pulled away from him, her hands moving to his lapels again so she could face him. But the Doctor continued to gap at her, his body still squirming from the pain of the poison

"No... Didn't work" The Doctor cried again, his face scrunched up as his body continued to wiggle, Donna and Rose turned to face each other and Donna waved her on and towards the Doctor just for Rose to roll her eyes before turning back to the Doctor

"Fine. I'm Pregnant!" Rose cried exasperated with a smile as she looked up at him, Donna and Agatha's mouth falling open and the Doctor's eyes bulging out of their sockets as she said that to him

"What?" The Doctor snapped but before he could say anything else he threw his head back and black smoke shuddered from his mouth and his body as he groaned. The force of his detox shoved Rose to the floor who was looking up at her husband in worry, her legs cross over each other, her hand's having caught her fall as she looked up at the Doctor who was now stumbling from his position, his breathing heavy as he looked at his friends. 

"Ah! Detox." The Doctor chimed as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve "I must do that more often."

"Well I hope not in public!" Rose stated exasperated as she stared at the Doctor with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide as she looked up from the floor

"I mean the-the detox." The Doctor stated as he leant down and held out his hands towards her "But the kissing is rather pleasant" He said with a smile just for Rose to hear before he helped her up and held her very close to him as he looked down at her "Can you just clarify that you're not pregnant" The Doctor said so quietly so both him and Rose could share a private conversation, the other's noticing this and so moved away a little. Rose smiled over at him and leant her forehead to his as she closed her eyes as the pain in her head and finally vanished

"Don't worry Doctor, if I'm pregnant I would want you there when I found out" She said comfortingly towards her husband who nodded under her forehead. He held a small smile on his lips and a small laugh moved his torso. He pressed a kiss to her lips softly before the pair of them moved away, moved so they were at arms length to each other

"You ok?" The Doctor asked as he placed his hand delicately to her chin "I noticed you frowning with your hand pressed to your forehead" He said to her gently again, his eyes staring right into hers as they looked at each other

"I'm fine" She nodded as she moved a smile onto her face "You were to busy trying to concentrate on fighting the poison in your system to hold up your shields so I could feel the pain you were going through" She said to him, a smile still on her features but the Doctor's dropped as he realised what he had done

"Oh I'm Sor..." The Doctor started to say but Rose held a finger to his lips to stop him from talking

"Don't blame yourself I would have rather gone through a headache than lose you" Rose said looking right into his eyes a smile pressed to her lips as her husband's also moved into a large smile.

"Doctor you are impossible!" Agatha chimed pulling the two of them from their conversation, her own eyes were wide as she looked over at the Doctor who suddenly pulled away from his wife, he clicked his tongue and winked over at her before he strode from the room as the other's hurried to catch up with him "Who are you?" She asked again as she followed the others evacuating the room before running after them herself.

Night had fallen over the house on the day that they had arrived for the party. A thunderstorm had covered the sky and the English manor as the whole party had been seated for dinner. Agatha and Donna were sitting next to each other as well as The Doctor and Rose while Eddison and her husband were sitting opposite at the head of the table while the other guests had fallen and had been seated around them.

The dinning room was what anyone would think it to be. A large long room holding a table with large elaborate chairs lining the sides, the large windows at either end of the wall with large silk green hangings against the dark wooden panelling's. Lily's and other plants were littering the tables and other surfaces with a fireplace on the other wall in the middle.

A heavy and awkward silence had fallen on the room as people sat to eat their dinner. The Doctor had placed a napkin and tucked it into his collar as if not to spill anything as he sat and watched everyone else eat, his eyebrows were raised, his eyes wide and his mouth pushed together as he rested his chin on his balled up fist as he rested his head on them. Rose however had placed her napkin on her lap like most of the other's and her hair was still pulled up as it had been. She quietly and gracefully pulled her spoon into the soup and up to her mouth silently like the other's and smiling knowingly to herself as the discernable spice from the added pepper tickled her tongue as she ate.

"A terrible day for all of us. The professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala cruelly taken from us, and yet, we still take dinner." The Doctor informed as he continued to survey the room, servants such as Greeves going about their work as they filled goblets and glasses of wine unaware of the Doctor finally tucking into his dinner as Lady Eddison turned to look at him, her own glass present in her hand.

"We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?" The Lady said to him sadly, taking her own sip of wine as the other's continued to eat their food

"And then someone tried to poison me… Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in my drink." The Doctor said rather quietly, his rough voice coming through. His eyebrows had once again risen and he had stopped eating as he surveyed the rest of the table, a few of them turning to look at him "But it rather gave me an idea." The Doctor informed, his voice brightening considerably as he too tucked back into his dinner, Rose looking over at him every now and then, watching him as he explained himself, his excitement shining through his eyes like he was a child on Christmas day.

"And what would that be?" Golightly asked, his eyebrows raised as he turned his whole attention on the man

"Well, poison." He stated as he held his spoon close to his mouth as he spoke, everyone freezing in the process afraid to eat anymore of their food as they looked over at the man "Drink up." He laughed as he pulled his soup into his mouth, Rose having to fight back a smile as she pressed her spoon to the side of her bowl and place her napkin to her mouth to hide her smile, the Doctor noticing and looked over at her with his own eyebrows raised, his lips holding a large smile as the pair of them shared a look. Donna however had not known of their idea and suddenly tried to spit out her soup politely before looking over at the Doctor who was still eating his soup "I've laced the soup with pepper." He informed them again, as he un tucked his napkin from his shirt and placing it back to the table as he leant back on his chair, Rose placing her hand to the table, the napkin still pressed in her hand

"Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy." Hugh informed happily as he continued to lean over the table as he ate.

"But the active ingredient of pepper is piperine." Rose voiced to them, a small smile on her features as she too looked around at the people around her. Roger who was sitting next to her looked over at her with a frown on his face as she spoke to him "Traditionally used as an insecticide." She finished as she watched the other's frown, Donna looked over at them with her head cocked a little to the left as she understood what they were talking about but before she could continue she looked out of the window as thunder cracked stridently from outside.

"Oh, anyone got the shivers?" The Doctor asked in a high pitch voice his eyebrows raised as he moved his head to someone sitting cross from him, his eyebrows moving into a frown as he lowered his head to look over at who he was looking at. But suddenly thunder crashed again from outside and the lights flashed off. One of the windows bust open causing the wind to fly open the curtains and the wind snuffing the candles as everyone looked around with panic in their eyes, holding their heart in shock as fear began to sweep their bodies.

"What the deuce is that?"Hugh snapped in the darkness but the sound of buzzing started to emanate from inside the room, Rose trying to strain her eye to find out what was going on

"Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen!" The Doctor snapped over at them, his eyebrows raised again, his hair pointing in any direction as his placed his elbow to the table as he held out a single finger as he could hear a loud buzzing

"No…no, it can't be!" Lady Eddison whispered to herself as her eyes flew to everyone around the room, Rose snapping her head to the woman at the head of the table with a frown on her face as her mind was confused at how she could know the sound of that buzzing

"Show yourself, demon!" Agatha said loudly as she slowly got to her feet

"Nobody move! No, don't! Stay where you are!" Rose shouted, getting to her feet as she watched people running, sprinting from their seats as they tried to get to safety, but Rose grabbed hold of the Doctor's sleeve with her mouth hanging open as she watched the Vespiform show itself. Greeves grasped hold of Donna and ushered her out of the room. The Doctor tugged Rose towards the door and grabbed Agatha's arm as they rushed out of the room. But due to the panic and frantic running of people Rose was blocked from her husband, having to fight for the door but she was standing at the head of the table, the Vespiform hovering and towering over her form, his eyes never leaving her and all she could do was stare at it wide eyes as her breathing began to become erratic.

The Doctor had managed to pull Agatha into the hallway outside of the dining room. Greeves and Donna were already there, their chests heaving as they thought about what could be happening in the room as the Doctor and Agatha joined them

"Not you, Agatha. You've got a long life to lead yet." The Doctor managed to say as he walked to the opposite wall and grabbed a sword from the wall display

"Well we know the butler didn't do it." Donna breathed again as she moved her hand a little to the man who had his own eyes wide and who had to take a double take at Donna

"Then who did?" The Doctor asked as he looked down at his companion just for him to notice a frown falling onto her face

"Hang on a minute... where's Rose?" She managed to say. The Doctor's blood ran cold in his body before he snapped his body in the direction of the dinning room as he prayed that his wife would be ok.

Rose was still staring and standing in the direction of the Vespiform. People were still screaming, grasping at each other as they tried to evacuate the room, the wind was still howling through the window, lightning was flashing, Thunder was crashing and Rose could do nothing to help. She noticed the large wasp look to her left and she notice a figure still sitting at the table. She knew what was going to happen before it happened; she held out her arm and began to run over to the figure she knew as Roger

"LOOK OUT!" She shouted and bolted from her spot to try and help the young man but the giant wasp snapped its large body towards her. Her body could feel the air from the rapidly beating wings tickle her exposed skin, the Vespiform hovering menacingly above her, again she tried to get over to Roger, she was so close but a large body hit her and she went flying right across the room. Her body hit the wall with a mighty crash and her back arched, her head having hit the wall badly before she slowly travelled down the wall. Her vision had become blurry, small stars shining in her eyes and her head was throbbing along with her neck as her body was surrounded with paintings and broken vases and sculptures around her. She could feel her body had been slumped to the floor, her head lying on one of her outstretched arms, her eyes heavy as unconsciousness tried to claim her as her mind and body had become dazed due to the hit she had gained from flying across the room.

The Doctor and his friend bolted back into the room, the Doctor holding the sword in his hand, his eyebrows raised as he looked at the position the Vespiform had taken just for him to find it had vanished. He snapped his body around again to try and locate his wife but due to the darkness he was unable to focus properly, he just breathed a sigh of relief when the lights sudden flared back to life. His attentions fell upon Golightly who was breathing heavily with his mouth open in the corner of the room, and Hugh had also fallen from his wheelchair while Lady Eddison and Redmond where still sitting at the table, the rest of the people were cowering close to the walls. The Doctor turned his attention to the far wall and noticed the small figure of his wife.

He snapped his body from the position he had held and bolted over to her, dropping to his knee's heavily, the sword clanging from his side as the others watched him tend to her. He could see her eyes flickering opening and closing, showing she was struggling to stay awake, noticing the damage to the paintings and sculptures telling him she had been pushed to the place she was now. The Doctor ducked is head to the side and lower as he pressed his hands to her cheeks as he tried to look at her. He looked into her eyes to notice a lack of retina contraction showing that Rose was having difficulty focusing her eyes, maybe due to the fact she was dizzy or she was seeing stars.

But the Doctor snapped his attention from the young woman in front of him for only a brief second when he could hear Lady Eddison cry in horror

"My jewellery…the Firestone—it's gone! Stolen!" She breathed as her hand continued to massage the place her jewellery had been homed for years on end.

"Roger." Davenport cried sadly, his eyebrows pressed together as he took a few sorrowful steps towards his lover just as Robina screams and Lady Eddison broke down into tears. She moved to her feet and walked around the table, wailing in sorrow.

"My son…my child!" Donna had noticed that Roger had been stabbed in the back. A large knife was protruding from the middle of the back as Lady Eddison stood over his body, trying to cling onto her son for a brief moment before Agatha moved her into a hug in her arms in comfort.

The Doctor however moved his attention back to his wife. He placed his large hands to her cheeks and moved her head so she was looking up at him.

"Rose? Rose look at me" He said to her, he was sitting on his knees, his torso leaning closer to her as he took in the weary and tired eyes he was looking into

"Doc.. Docto" She tried to say, her words coming out in breaths as she spoke, her head moving into his hand while the other was brushing the fringe from her face. Donna finally managed to pull her sad eyes from the body of Roger as she turned her attention over to Rose and the Doctor, taking one look at the collapsed form of Rose she went over to her friends to see if she was ok. "Wha... What happened?" Rose tried to say, trying to get her voice to work as she looked up at the Doctor confused, the Doctor never once moving from his position, his eyes never leaving hers as his worry was starting to get him worried

"I don't know... I was hoping you could shed some light on the subject" He said to her gently with a smile pressed to his lips. She just grasped hold on his forearm as she pulled herself into a sitting position but as soon as she moved, her head exploded with a throbbing sensation.

"Whoa!" She stated suddenly causing the Doctor to hold her arm and the top of her waist as she began to wobble slightly from her position, her eyes going glassy eyed again and her head going lightheaded due to the sudden movements, her stomach becoming unsettled due to the fact her vision was swimming.

"Rose?" The Doctor panicked a little as he looked right into her stunned eyes; she just readjusted her grip on the Doctor's forearms

"I'm Alright, I'm ok" She started to say before she frowned and closed her eyes as she tried to focus her mind before she blinked a few times and focused her hazel eyes into the Doctor's large brown orbs. The Doctor pressed his large hand to her cheek and rubbed the side of her eyes as he looked down to talk to her, Donna squatted at her side as she watched the pair of them interact, worry for her friend's health was clouding her mind.

"What happened?" Donna breathed once Rose had managed to open her eyes

"I don't... I don't remember" She managed to say with a frown on her face as she gazed distantly into the ground "I remember the Vespiform hovering over me as I tried to get to Roger and then I woke up with you in front of me" Rose said as she moved her eyes towards the Doctor "The wasp must have flung me over here" She managed to say up to him again. The Doctor just nodded, knowing that Rose was suffering with a concussion; all the symptoms were there from the lack of memory to the dizziness and probably the nausea as he took in her pale completion.

"Can you remember anything at all from before you hit your head?" The Doctor asked as he moved his hand from her cheek and down to her hand.

"Ah, I remember trying to get to Roger as the Vespiform was hovering over his body, moving towards him" She said with a frown, concentrating to try and remember anything and then her face moved into realization "It wasn't an accident" Rose said suddenly, her head snapped towards the Doctor and Donna as she spoke

"What do you mean?" Donna asked with a frown pressed to her features

"I mean, the Vespiform had planned to kill Roger. I had got in the way and the Vespiform flung me out of the way when I was trying to protect him. He could have killed me in the process but decided to get me out of the way as he headed towards his planned victim" Rose said, her hand clinging onto the Doctor as she spoke, her other hand going to her head as she could feel a headache coming on.

"We need to stop this thing before it attacks again" The Doctor said as he turned over to Donna who nodded and then got to her feet, the pair of them watched her leave before the Doctor looked back to Rose and smiled at her gently "Come on, lets get you up" He said to her gently before he too got to his feet before holding out his hands towards Rose, prepared to hold her steady. She took his hands and slowly got to her feet, dizziness exploded over her form, her stomach heaved as if she was about to be sick and the room was spinning. She clung onto her husband as she lost her balance and grabbed hold of him when she felt her body falling. The Doctor grabbed hold of her, pressing his arms around her torso as he held her close and caught the attention of Greeves.

"Sir?" He questioned with a frown

"Would you be able to get me a glass of water, a tea towel and some ice please" The Doctor asked politely as he looked towards the older man before he looked back to Rose who winced when she touched the back of her head. The Butler smiled and bowed over to him with a smile pressed to his features

"Of course Sir" He informed before striding from the room. Rose pushed away from her husband when she had managed to gain her strength and started to question the grieving mother of Roger.

The three of them had moved into the sitting room as they waited for Rose to return. The Doctor was standing by the fireplace with his hands pressed to his pockets, his eyebrows in neutral while his mouth was pressed together. Agatha was leaning on her knees from the sofa while Donna had her eyes closed from her position next to Agatha, each one of them waiting for Rose and her answers. The glass of water and ice waiting for her when she arrived to help her work through her concussion. The Doctor knew Rose would need to have someone to rely on during her healing process, this he knew because a concussion isn't just a bump on the head, it is counted as a server head injury and he knew that he would have to keep an eye on Rose. It may not take her as long as it would in a human due to her physiology but she still needed to be careful. They would have to take it easy for the next couple of days to help her through it safely.

He turned his head towards her when she walked through the door and he smiled at her gently as she smiled at him in return, a little of her colour having return to her as she walked into the room. Her eyes were sad and a little dazed but she was getting there.

"That poor footman. Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him. 1926. It's more like the dark ages." Rose breathed as she continued to walk into the room. The Doctor having one of his hands in his pockets as he leant over the small coffee table in front of him. He pulled out the cloth he had been provided with and wrapping the ice in it. He turned to Rose and pasted her the ice as she sat down and she thanked him as she pressed the ice to the inflamed area on the back of her head and neck. A frown on her face as she pressed the cold object to her head. The Doctor also reached into his pocket and pulled out some Tylenol for her headache.

"Did you enquire about the necklace?" Agatha asked her gently when she had placed herself comfortingly, her elbow resting on the side of the chair with the bundle still pressed to her head

"Lady Eddison brought it back from India. It's worth thousands."Rose said over to her, her eyes staring intently to Agatha as she spoke over to him.

"This thing can sting, it can fly… It could wipe us all out in seconds—why is it playing this game?" The Doctor voiced darkly, his eyes staring right ahead, one of his eyebrows raised as his mouth moved in small movements, Rose just looked up at him with sad eyes

"Every murder is essentially the same—they are committed because somebody wants something." Agatha said, her eyes narrowing as she moved her hand a little as she spoke

"What does a Vespiform want?" The Doctor stated never moving his eyes from the spot they had occupied

"Doctor, stop it. The murderer is as human as you or I." Agatha argued as she moved her arm to the arm of the chair as Donna and Rose moved their heads and eyes between them, Rose's headache never lessoning but The Doctor's features suddenly lifted as he moved his head over to Agatha, his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide as he moved to sit next to Rose but opposite Agatha

"You're right. I've been so caught up with giant wasps, I've forgotten. You're the expert." The Doctor voiced over to her as he looked at her, Rose still pressing the ice to her head and neck trying to lesson the pain of her headache

"Look, I told you. I'm just a…purveyor of nonsense." Agatha snapped at him, her hands waving at him before she trailed off and pressed her hands back to her forehead in disappointment

"Oh, no, no, no, no, 'cause plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the best. And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie? Because you understand. You've lived…you've fought…you've had your heart broken. You know about people—their passions, their hope and despair and anger, all of those. Tiny huge things can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha. If anyone can solve this, it's you." The Doctor voiced, his eyes wide, his eyebrows raised while Agatha was staring off to space, her hand having moved from her forehead as he spoke.

Later that evening all the guests and the last inhabitants were all gathered in the sitting room. Rose had removed the ice patch from her concussed head but she was still suffering with an extremely painful headache and the Doctor noticed she continued to get dizzy spells which was causing him a considerable amount of concern but he knew that in time she would be feeling better and he just made sure he was there to help her. The Doctor was currently standing in front of the fireplace, one of his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the ground as everyone sat around in front of him, Rose having a space left to her left for the Doctor to sit down next to her

"I've called you here on this endless night because we have a murderer in our midst. And when it comes to detection, there's none finer… Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Agatha Christie." The Doctor informed professionally, his eyebrows wide before he held out his hand to Agatha as she took centre stage and the Doctor fell in the gap next to Rose and placed his arm around her shoulders, making sure not to bump her head in the process.

"This is a crooked house…a house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you…Miss Redmond." Agatha voiced from her position next to the fireplace, her eyes wide as she looked around at the people in front of her. At the last part of her sentence she moved her head to the young lady who snapped her head in the direction of the writer. Everyone else moved their heads towards the young woman who had shock and worry etched into her features.

"But I'm innocent, surely." She breathed as she never moved her body from the position she had held from earlier.

"You've never met these people and these people never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London. You're impersonating her!" Agatha threatened, her own hands held behind her back as her eyes really studied the young girl who moved her head towards Lady Eddison.

"How silly. What proof do you have?" She laughed as she adjusted her seat on her chair as she spoke over to Mrs Christie.

"You said you'd been to the toilet…" Agatha informed, her lungs filling with air, her eyebrows raised as she looked up to the ceiling

"Oh, I know this—if she was really posh, she'd say "loo"." Donna chimed happily, her hand making an OK sign while the Doctor and Rose looked over at her with their eyebrows raised as Donna continued to eat whatever she was eating

"Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn…" Agatha informed everyone in the room, Rose placing a hand to her forehead in distress as her headache began to increase, the Doctor noticing and moved his hand over hers as he clutched it in his large paw and rested it on his knee. "…right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard that Miss Noble and Mrs Smith were searching the bedrooms and you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence." Agatha argued, her hands holding the case in her hands as she looked over to Miss Redmond who was taking a drink of wine, her eyes wide with worry.

"I've never seen that thing before in my life." She defended awkwardly

"What's inside it?" Lady Eddison asked, her eyes blinking a little as she looked up at Agatha who was beginning to open the case

"The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond, or should I say…the Unicorn." Agatha stated as she showed the case to everyone and then snapping her eyes to the young girl who had suddenly become very flustered. Everyone gasped and flung their heads in the direction of the young girl. Turning her head to look at Miss Redmond was becoming increasingly hard for Rose as her neck and head had swollen considerably due to the bump on her head "You came to this house with one sole intention—to steal the Firestone!"

"Oh, all right then. It's a fair cop." Robina stated in a sneer, a heavy cockney accent was falling from her lips as she glared at the people in the room as she got to her feet "Yes, I'm the bleedin' Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it." She said as she strutted over to the middle of the room, she reached under her dress strap and pulled out the necklace "Go on then, ya nobs, arrest me. Sling me in jail." She finished just as she flung the necklace in Rose's direction who caught it with ease, before raising his eyebrows up at her

"So, is she the murderer?" Donna asked with what looked like an olive in her hand, one half eaten in her hand, her eyebrows raised as she spoke up to the woman

"Don't be so thick. I might be a thief but I ain't no killer." Robina defended as she snapped over at Donna

"Quite. There are darker motives at work, and, in examining this household…we come to you…Colonel." Agatha stated as she looked over at Donna who had placed the olive in her mouth, Agatha leaning over to place the tool case on the table before looking over at Hugh who was looking rather flustered

"Damn it, woman! You with your perspicacity! You've rumbled me!" He shouted angrily as he got to his feet. The Doctor having one of his eyebrows raised as he looked intently at the Colonel as his head moved to look over at him, Rose having her face in a frown

"You—you can walk? But why?" Eddison breathed in wonder, her eyes wide with surprise as she took in her husband

"My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?" He asked her tenderly, his hand grasping hold of hers

"I don't understand." She sighed as she shook her head up at him

"You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later, some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you. Confound it, Mrs Christie! How did you discover the truth?" Hugh asked as he moved his head to look over at Agatha who had her mouth hanging open while the two time beings were frowning before Rose leant over to the Doctor who ducked his head so he could hear her

"Don't you ever think about pulling a stunt like that" She joked cheekily as she whispered to the Doctor whose face turned up into a smile

"Oh wouldn't dream of it" He whispered as he pressed a delicate kiss to the side of her head before turning his attention back to Agatha.

"Um, actually, I had no idea. I was just going to say you were completely innocent." Agatha smiled, a little awkward as she smiled a small smile on her face as she spoke to the man

"Ah… Oh."

"Sorry."

"Well, shall I sit down then?"

"I think you better had."

"So he's not the murderer?" Donna voiced, her head shaking in confusion as her eyebrows continued to frown

"Indeed not. To find the truth…let's return…" Agatha asked as she leant over to Rose who was leaning over with a frown on her face due to her headache before passing her over the firestone

"…to this—far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison."

"I've done nothing!" She whispered, her eyes wide as she pulled her gaze away from her necklace to Agatha

"You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been locked ever since, which I rather think means—" Agatha managed to say, continuing on what she was saying as she watched lady Eddison turn away from her, her eyes closed, her lips curling over her teeth as she shook her head in embarrassment, her husband just looking at her concerned.

"Stop, please!" She begged as she tried to hide a sob

"I'm so sorry. But you had fallen pregnant in India…unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid, later to become housekeeper, Miss Chandrakala." Agatha stated as Eddison moved her hands to her mouth. The Colonel looking at her with his eyebrows raised while the Doctor leant his head on his balled up fist which was resting on the side of the chair

"Clemency! Is this true?" Eddison's husband asked

"My poor baby. I had to give him away. Oh, the shame of it." Eddison replied as she looked towards her lap and then to the ground, her voice shaking with emotion as she spoke, Rose and the Doctor continuing to glance at her

"But you've never said a word!"

"I had no choice. Imagine the scandal, the family name. I'm British—I carry on." She replied to him curtly as she picked up her glass and drank from it.

"And it was no ordinary pregnancy." Rose stated as she frowned at the young woman, her comfort and kindness shining in her eyes. Her legs were crossed over one another, her hands resting in her lap as she smiled a small smile on her face as she looked to the older woman sympathising with her.

"How can you know that?" Eddison whispered again as she stared at Rose eyes wide

"Excuse me, Agatha, this is our territory." Rose breathed as she looked up at the writer who was nodding her head forward for her to continue "But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said, "It can't be". Why did you say that?" Rose asked her, her eyebrows moving into a raised position as she spoke, her head shaking as she looked at her. Eddison once again curled her lips over her teeth as she spoke to Rose

"You'd never believe it." She whispered just for Agatha to frown down at her

"The Doctor has opened my mind to believe…many things." She said in a casual confused tone as she sat down next to Lady Eddison

"It was forty years ago… in the heat of Delhi one night. I was alone and that's when I saw it—a dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house—Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire and I held nothing back. And in return, he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He made himself human to learn about us. This was his true shape. I loved him so much it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the Great Monsoon. The River Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was taken at the flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift—a jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I keep it close. Always."Eddison stated, her husband eager to hear her story, the woman's voice breaking in certain area's or she would stop to take a drink. The Doctor taking a fleeting glance over at Rose who moved her own head to look at him

"Just like a man—flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven." Robina stated in her cockney accent from her seat in the corner.

"A "poor little child". Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Prof Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate." Rose said to her, her hand moving from her lap to make her point

"Oh, that's "maiden"—maiden name." Donna informed once again, her mouth full of olive

"Precisely." Agatha said with a smile

"So she killed him." Donna said again with a frown on her face as she swallowed her mouthful

"I did not!" Eddison defended hotly as she drank from her glass

"Miss Chandrakala feared that the professor had unearthed your secret. She was coming to warn you." Agatha said gently, her own eyebrows raised as she looked over at Eddison who had her mouth hanging open as she looked towards the woman who was in front of her

"So she killed her." Donna said again just for the Doctor and Rose to look around at her and she shrugged her shoulders

"I did not!"

"Lady Eddison is innocent. Because at this point… Doctor?" Agatha informed, Lady Eddison breathing in relief and her eyes closed as she watched Agatha turning to the Doctor who breathed in a large breath of air and getting to his feet, his Wife holding a small smile on her features.

"Thank you." He said loudly as he walked over to the fireplace "Because at this point when we consider the lies and secrets and the key to these events, then we have to consider…it was you, Donna Noble…" He stated in all seriousness as his eyebrows moved up and down as he looked down at the ground, his form pacing in front of the fireplace before pointing towards Donna who almost chocked on what she was eating, her eyebrows raised in the process

"What? Who did I kill?" She cried in a high pitched voice

"No," The Doctor dragged out, his tone uneven as he waved his head away from her and then back again "but you said it all along, the vital clue—that this whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery. Which means…it was you, Agatha Christie." The Doctor informed as he walked over to Donna with one of his hands held out towards her, his eyebrows raised before he pointed over to Agatha who was looking up at him with a frown on her features

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"So she killed them." Donna breathed as she placed another olive into her mouth

"No," The Doctor said again "but she wrote. She wrote those brilliant, clever books. And who's her greatest admirer? The moving finger points…at you, Lady Eddison." The Doctor voiced as he looked at Agatha before wiggling his finger towards the older lady who breathed back a sob, his eyebrows forever in their raised position

"Leave me alone!"

"So she did kill them."

"No, but just think…last Thursday night, what were you doing?" The Doctor asked, his hands in his pocket as he took a step towards her

"Uh, I was uh…I was in the library. I was reading my favourite Agatha Christie thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be. How is that relevant?" She asked up at him, answering his question as she readjusted the position of her glass in her hand

"Just think—what happened Thursday night?" Rose said to them, everyone turning to look at her, her face in neutral before she turned to face the man sitting next to her. Reverend Golightly.

"I'm sorry?" The man spluttered with a smile

"You said on the lawn this afternoon, last Thursday, those boys broke into your church." The Doctor said kindly, his eyebrows raised as he turned his attention the man who was holding a frown on his face

"That's correct…they did. I discovered the two of them—thieves in the night. I was most perturbed. But I apprehended them." He said with a smile, his eyebrows moving along wit h his head as the Doctor took another step towards him, his eyebrows in a frown

"Really? A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties? Or, should I say, forty years old…exactly." The Doctor said scrunching up his face before his eyebrows rose as he lifted his head and then looking back down at the man as realisation flooded Lady Eddison's features

"Oh, my God!"

"Lady Eddison, your child—how old would he be now?" Rose asked her gently as she moved her torso closer to the woman

"Forty. He's…forty." She breathed, nodding her head to the young woman

"Your child has come home." The Doctor said gently and sadly, his eyebrows moving up and down before he looked over at Rose

"Ha! This is poppycock!" Golightly laughed, a smile on his face and he waved his head

"Oh? You said you were taught by the Christian fathers, meaning, raised in an orphanage." Rose informed as she looked at the man who had flung her into the wall, her eyebrows raised as she shook her head to the left

"My son! Can it be?" Eddison whispered as she shook her head over to him

"You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry. A proper, deep anger for the first time in your life and it broke the genetic code. You changed. You realized your inheritance. After all these years…you knew who you were. Oh, then it all kicks off 'cause this…" The Doctor said gently, his eyebrows raised as he looked down at the man before his voice raised and he held up the firestone "  
…isn't just a jewel—it's a Vespiform telepathic recorder. It's part of you—your brain, your very essence. And when you activated, so did the Firestone." The Doctor said as he walked around the back of the chair, the firestone pressed in his hand as he held it up as he spoke to the man

"It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison. It all became part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You killed in this pattern because that's what you think the world is. Turns out we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha." Rose informed as she turned to look at the man who had gone very pale, everyone hanging off every word she said before she turned her face to look at Agatha who had a frown on her face

""Dame"?"

"Oh, sorry, not yet."

"So he killed them? Yes? Definitely?" Donna said with a frown on her face, waving her hand in front of her as Agatha got to her feet

"Yes." The Doctor said darkly from his seated position on the arm of the chair

"Well, this has certainly been a most entertaining evening. Really, you can't believe any of this, surely, Lady Eddizzz—" The man said with a smile as he moved his attention to the woman who was gapping at him before his head shook at the last part, his eyes closed

"Lady who?" Rose asked next to him

"Lady Eddizzzon…" The man said again struggling to get his words out

"Little bit of buzzing there, Vicar?" The Doctor said loudly as he tapped his voice box and got to his feet

"Don't make me angry." He snapped causing Rose to get out of her chair as the Doctor reached for her but at the same time the man also rose to his feet

"Why? What happens then?" The Doctor breathed, his eyebrows and head raised, his mouth hanging open as he moved in front of Rose for protection

"Damn it! You humanzzz! Worshipping your tribal sky godzzz! I am so much more! That night, the universe exploded in my mind! I wanted to take what wazz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezzz… What'zzz to stop me killing you?" The man argued angrily, a purple glow started to radiate around him, the Doctor's raised eyebrows moving into a frown while the other's breathing had begun to hitch as the man struggled with his words, his face scrunching up in the process

"Oh, my dear God!" Eddison cried as she tried to reach out for him "My child!"

"What'zzz to stop me killing you all?" Golightly snapped before the purple glow became a bright light as the man transformed in the giant Vespiform. 

"Forgive me!"

"No, Clemency!" Hugh snapped as both himself and the butler grabbed the woman to the door "Keep away! Keep away, my darling!" He shouted just for Robina to hide behind them the Doctor grabbing hold of Rose whose head was pounding in agony and Donna moved from her chair. But Agatha had pulled the firestone from the Doctor and was heading towards the door and grabbed hold of the Vespiforms attention

"No! No more murder! If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature!" She screamed before she ran out of the room and through the door. Rose grabbed hold of the Doctor's hands and pulled him from the room as she bolted after Agatha, her husband and best friend following her and following them was the large and giant Vespiform

"Wait! Now it's chasing us!" Donna shouted as she snapped her body down the step and into the direction Agatha had bolted. They had made it through the front door and they skidded to a halt, their breathing heavy as they arrived outside and the door suddenly closed behind them. They could see a car driving past them and Agatha honked her horn causing the trio to run over to her.

**EXT. NIGHT, FRONT DRIVE**

_The DOCTOR and DONNA run outside and close the doors behind them. AGATHA drives past in her car and honks the horn. the DOCTOR and DONNA run to the car._

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted before dragging Rose away from the close door just as the Vespiform snapped the old English oak, flinging it everywhere as it made it's way into the open atmosphere.

"Over here! Come and get me, Reverend!" Agatha shouted from her position in her car.

"Agatha, what are you doing?" The Doctor shouted from his crouch, his eyebrows raised as he shouted towards Agatha and then snapped his body towards the large wasp

"If I started this, Doctor, then I must stop it!" She snapped over at him, her own breathing heavy with fear as she pulled the car into gear and started to drive off while the other three were running to another car. The Vespiform hesitated slightly, looking from Agatha towards the others before deciding and flying after Agatha, the others following closely behind in the second car

"You said this is the night Agatha Christie looses her memory." Donna shouted from the backseat, leaning on the back of the front seat as she spoke over to the Doctor who held a frown and had a tight grip on the large steering wheel in front of him.

"Time is in flux, Donna! For all we know, this is the night Agatha Christie looses her life and history gets changed!" The Doctor shouted over his shoulder, having difficulty with the gear stick as he continued to frown through the windscreen

"But where is she going?" Donna asked exasperated as she snapped her eyes in any direction, Rose doing the same thing before she saw a sign at the side of the road reading 'SILENT POOL' and realisation flooded her face

"The lake! She's heading for the lake! What's she doing?" Rose panicked loudly as she looked towards her husband who took a fleeting glance towards her before he pushed down harder on the accelerator.

Agatha had stopped beside the lake and was getting out of the car just as the Doctor and his companions arrived, the firestone pressed into her hand as she held it up to the Vespiform.

"Here I am! The honey in the trap. Come to me, Vespiform." She bellowed loudly causing the others to stare at her in awe

"She's controlling it." Rose gasped as both her and the Doctor flung themselves from the car, Rose's head still pounding with pain

"It's mind is based on her thought processes. They're linked." The Doctor informed, his words coming out harshly, his eyebrows still in a frown, his teeth pressed together

"Quite so, Doctor. If I die, then this creature might die with me." Agatha said passionately, not once removing her eyes from the wasp even when the three of them arrived at her side

"Don't hurt her! You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind." The Doctor said right to the Vespiform, his hands held out to his sides as he moved in front of the woman who he held so much admiration for

"He's not listening." Donna snapped as she watched the large wasp moving towards them, her body becoming antsy so she snatched the firestone from Agatha and threw it in the lake. Each one of them ducked and hid away from the large insect as it threw itself in to the lake. They each got back to their feet as they took in the bubbling water which was glowing purple as they all watched in sorrow.

"How do you kill a wasp? Drown it. Just like its father." Donna whispered

"Donna, that thing couldn't help itself." Rose replied as she turned her attention to Donna, her face holding a frown as she looked at her friend

"Neither could I." Donna defended before the pair of them moved their attention back to the water which was beginning to quieten down.

"Death comes as the end. And justice is served." Agatha breathed, never once taking her eyes from the water where the wasp had fallen

"Murder at the vicar's rage." The Doctor replied, his own tone in a whisper before he looked down at his wife who had closed her eyes, her lips pushed together as she shook her head "Needs a bit of work." The Doctor replied as he scrunched up his face and shook his head before looking back at the lake

"Just one mystery left, Doctor. Who exactly are you?" Agatha questioned as she looked down at the ground and then up to the man who was now shuffling on his feet but the time lord was saved from answering the question as Agatha doubled over in pain, her features scrunched up in pain. The Doctor jumped towards her as her body fell into his arms and the three of them all lowered to the ground

"Oh! It's the Firestone! It's part of the Vespiform's mind! It's dying and it's connected to Agatha!" The Doctor said quickly and full of panic as his eyebrows moved into a frown, his mouth moving quickly as he took in the purple light surrounding the woman and Rose looked up at her husband as she noticed the light fading and then Agatha went heavy in her arms as she fell unconscious.

"It let her go." Rose breathed, her eyebrows raised, her mouth hanging open as she turned her attention to her husband "Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to safe someone's life." She whispered

"Is she all right, though?" Donna asked concerned

"Oh, of course! The amnesia! Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders…" The Doctor said loudly which caused Rose to wince at the sudden loudness of the Doctor's voice, the Doctor noticing and gave her and apologetic look, she jut waved her away

"And us. She'll forget about us." Donna said to him again

"Yeah, but we solved another riddle—the mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow morning, her car gets found by the side of the lake.A few days later, she turns up at a hotel in Harrogate…with no idea of what just happened. No one'll ever know." The Doctor said as he waved his head towards her, his face never changing as they moved their way into the TARDIS

"Lady Eddison, the colonel, and all the staff—what about them?" Donna asked as he flung his trench coat over the banister and Rose going straight to the captains chair due to a dizzy spell as the Doctor spoke over to her from the side of the console

"A shameful story. They'd never talk of it—too British. While the Unicorn does a bunk back to London Town, she can never say she was there." The Doctor said with a smile over at her

"But what happens to Agatha?"

"Oh, great life! Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote and wrote." The Doctor said with a large happy smile, his eyebrows raised as his eyes lit up with admiration

"She never thought her books were any good, though. And she must have spent all those years wondering." Rose said gently with her kindness falling through as she stared off into space, the other two looking over at her past the central column and towards the place she had positioned herself on the captain's chair, a hand pressed delicately to the back of her neck.

"Thing is, I don't think she ever quite forgot. Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use. Like Miss Marple!"

"I should have made her sign a contract." Donna complained as she clicked her tongue against her cheek.

"And—where is it? Hold on… Here we go." The Doctor said loudly as his eyebrows raised, his finger waving over at Donna before he turned away from her. He pulled something from his pocket and lifted part of the grating that was the TARDIS floor, dangled his legs over the side as he pulled out a chest, Rose coming to sit next to him as he stated to open the chest

""C". That is "C" for Cyberman." He mumbled as he tossed aside a Cyberman chest plate ""C" for Carrionites." He complained again as he held up a globe and shook them a little before he set down the globe which had imprisoned them as well as a bust of Caesar. Again he started to dig and fling away wires when he found the thing he was looking for "And…" He said dragging out as he pulled out a paperback "Christie, Agatha." He said with a smile as he held to out for Donna to have a look "Look at that." He beamed as his companions looked at the cop of Death in the Clouds which had a large wasp on the cover

"She did remember." Donna breathed happily

"Somewhere at the back of her mind, it all lingered. And that's not all. Look at the copyright page." The Doctor said gently, one of his eyebrows raised, his mouth holding a smirk as he watched Donna take the book and look inside

""Facsimile edition published in the year…5 billion!" Donna gasped in shock, her mouth hanging open

"People never stop reading them. She is he best-selling novelist of all time." The Doctor breathed with a huge smile on his face as he looked over at Rose who was smiling at him

"But she never knew." Rose sighed

"Well, no one knows how they're gonna be remembered. We can only hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. The same thing that keeps us travelling. Onwards?" The Doctor said with a frown before his face and tone shifted to a soft expression and then a smile as he turned to face Rose and Donna who were smiling at him

"Onwards." Donna smiled as she watched the Doctor set the TARDIS in motion and the three of them clumped together with smiles on their faces as they watched the column rise and fall.


	27. Planet Snooker

Snooker Planet

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the over waited chapter :S I was involved in a car accident a few weeks ago and the Doctor literally had to rebuild my hand. So due to the fact my hand was in a case I couldn't type. Lets just hope this one does not cramp up my hand as I write. Thanks for waiting and PLEASE REVIEW... Suttling. **

"Mercury in the side pocket" Announced the Doctor with confidence causing Rose to laugh at him, her snooker cue in her hand

"You can't! - You can't get near Mercury without going through Jupiter" Rose chimed causing the Doctor to grin and wiggle his eyebrows at her before approaching the snooker table to take his shot. Holding the cue behind his back- inn his best showman style- he took careful aim. THWACK! The cue slid forward and kissed the cue ball, which shot off in the opposite directions, flying away from the ball the Doctor had called.

As Rose watched, open mouthed, the white ball bounced off one cushion, then another, before heading directly towards the brown 'Mercury' ball. It completely missed the yellow ball that represented Jupiter. After a display like that, Rose wasn't surprised when the Mercury ball responded by rolling, ever so gently, into the side pocket that the Doctor had nominated.

"Right, just the Earth, then you'll have to concede" said the Doctor, smiling, and took aim again. Rose was smiling over at him and shaking her head in amusement as she watched her husband once again lean over the table, her cue resting on the floor her body leaning on the wood, her head still pounding with a headache from the concussion she received 3 days ago. Donna had immediately left the two of them for the night as soon as they had parked the TARDIS. After the day the Doctor had had, she knew he wanted nothing more than to be in the company of his wife. But as per usual the pair of them had attempted to repair the TARDIS due to a few faulty systems, but she needed recalibrating which in turn meant the Doctor and Rose had to find other ways to keep them entertained.

The blue-green ball representing Earth was actually a perfect model of the planet. Rose had held it up to the light and seen all the landmasses in miniature

"If I just hit it round about California..." The Doctor muttered to himself as he leant over the table and lined up his shot. CLICK! The Earth ball went spinning into the pocket "Game Over! I thought you were meant to be good at this?" The Doctor chimed happily as he rightened his posture and smiled over at Rose who was looking at the empty table.

"I am!" Rose retorted "But where I come from we play snooker with reds and colours, not planets" The Doctor grinned the most enthusiastic grin and Rose found it difficult to be cross about losing. They were still waiting for the navigation systems to right themselves after an accidental comet chase, and to pass the time, the Doctor had produced this fold-out snooker set from somewhere.

"Picked this up in the far future" He had explained as he placed the small-suitcase- sized box on the floor of the console room "Retro gaming was huge" He chimed

"Yeah, very fifty-first century" Rose replied sarcastically causing the Doctor to look up at her with a frown on his features knowing her best friend came from the Fifty first century, but his features softened when he took in the large smile on Rose's face showing him that she was joking.

"Best out of three?" Rose asked over to her husband who simply shook his head

"The TARDIS should have had time to recalibrate by now" The Doctor answered back in all seriousness with a large smile on his face before his hand curled around Rose's and he pulled her along with him, heading back towards the condole to try and repair the TARDIS.

To say Rose wasn't worried about her husband was an understatement; she worried about him all the time, but today was different. The Doctor was possessed by a creature the pair of them knew nothing about. The pair of them went on a shuttle craft to the planet Midnight to help Rose recover from her concussion but in the end it simply made it worst. One of the occupants had become infected with this being and because the Doctor being the Doctor jumped to help her. However he too was taken over by its power leaving Rose to calm down the frightened passengers and to find a way to save her husband. Only for her to almost lose him when the occupants tried to throw him out of the shuttle. But with the help of Jethro, a young man who reminds her awfully of a man named Colin Morgan they managed to save her, and the Doctor was back. She had given him the biggest hug he didn't know if it was Christmas or not.

Hours past until the navigational systems of the TARDIS were working again. Sparks, burns and angry yells from the Doctor later and the TARDIS was fixed and operational. Rose had collapsed onto the captain's chair due to the throbbing pain in her head and she smiled contently as she watched her husband flick switches, rotate parts of the consol as he gently walked around the console. He made his way back to Rose's side and he flopped down next to her, moved his arm around the back of the chair and around Rose with his hand holding onto the top of her shoulder. Rose moved her head so it was resting on his shoulder and closed her eyes as the pain in her head began to increase

The Doctor frowned concerned as he moved his head to look down at Rose when he too felt the throbbing pain in his head. He rubbed his Wife's shoulders up and down with his hand in comfort as he looked at her.

"How's your head?" He asked her gently and noticed she moved her head to look up at him, the back of her head still resting peacefully on his shoulder, her eyes a little unfocused as she tiredly looked up at him

"The headache still hasn't got any better" She said to him causing the Doctor to nod his head down at her

"Maybe you should get some sleep. It's been a very taxing day for you today" He said and watched as she nodded her head and then looked back up at him

"So should you" Rose stated with a smile which caused the Doctor to smile down at her at the same time. "When was the last time you slept?" Rose asked him gently, knowing the Doctor hated sleeping in fear of nightmares of his past. But Rose knew that the pair of them slept better if they slept together

"Since we were staying with Jack a couple of weeks ago" he said a little embarrassed just for Rose to smile a small gently smile.

"Maybe we should both get some sleep" Rose smiled at him, just for him to nod his head and plant a delicate kiss to her lips.

"Come on hun" he said to her as he got to his feet and held out his hand to her. She looked up at him and then placed her hand in his and they walked towards the door of the room. Just as they arrived at the door the console started to beep at them, the Doctor frowned before looking over at Rose who was looking at him

"Go get yourself ready, I'll be right in" The Doctor reassured, urging Rose towards their bedroom, but when she gave him a sceptical look his lips held a smile "I promise I'll be in once I've sorted out the TARDIS" He smiled and watched as she nodded her head before being engulfed by the labyrinth of changing corridors as she made her way towards the bedroom they shared.

The Doctor moved over to the bleeping console and over towards the monitor which was showing him the intricate and many gallifreyan symbols which were in front of him, his face slowly moving into a frown.

"Now why are you beeping at me?" The Doctor asked his faithful companion "Your not supposed to be beeping" The Doctor stated again, just for the TARDIS to hum loudly and angrily at the Time Lord "Oh alright, keep your hair on" The Doctor said to the TARDIS again just as realisation clouded his features "Someone's ringing me! I never get phone calls, this is brilliant!" He smiled just as he clocked the side of the monitor and an image of the Parallel Universe bleeped into life

"Well if it isn't the parallel universe" The Doctor chimed happily when he took in the smiling faces of Rose's father Pete and childhood friend Mickey.

"Hello Doctor" Pete smiled, his arms folded across his chest, his ginger hair balding from the top of his head as he spoke to the Time Lord- his son in law.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" The Doctor asked with a smile, his hands moving and clasping behind his back as he rocked onto the balls of his feet. His blue suit clinging to his sides.

"We wanted to inform you that the device you asked us to build has been completed" Mickey informed, typing away on one of the keyboards in front of him as he continued to monitor the frequencies and the signal the Parallel Universe was emitting for the TARDIS to pick it up.

"Seriously?" The Doctor asked in shock, moving closer towards the monitor to talk to his friends "Blimey that was quick"

"We had every engineer, every genius, and every metal worker you name it working on this project" Pete smiled, and watched as the Doctor's own smile widened.

"Oh well then, I stand corrected" The Doctor laughed "When do you want us?"

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"We do now" The Doctor cried happily before he punched digits and codes into the monitor of his machine. "Looks like the TARDIS will materialise on a beach of Norway. Co-ordinates of 220-414" The Doctor finished, his eyes focusing on the numbers as he spoke to the others.

"Brilliant. We can turn the machine on at about 11 am, so we will need you ready and prepared to go by them" Pete started "You'll get a symbol pop up on the screen of the console showing you that the device had been activated and then you can come through" Pete explained and the Doctor nodded his head in understanding.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow" The Doctor finished

"See you Doctor" Mickey voiced and the connection was cut. The Doctor was over joyed that his wife was about to see her family again and a huge smile was pressed to his features as he strode down the corridors of his ship and towards the direction of his wife.

When he emerged into the room he could see that the bed side table lamps were on but the rest of the room was dimly lit, the stars in the ceiling were twinkling and Rose was underneath the covers, propped up by the headboard, a book in her hand. When the light reached her she looked up at her husband and smiled.

"All better?" She asked him as she moved the book to her bedside table

"All better" The Doctor replied as he moved over to his side of the bed, sat down on the bed to pull off his converses. "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" He asked her gently as he once again got to his feet and started to remove his clothing and press them to the laundry basket for the TARDIS to clean.

"Not that I know of" She smiled "Why?"

"I've got something planned. A little surprise" He smiled and he watched as Rose's eyes started to twinkle with excitement in the prospect of going somewhere she hadn't before.

"I look forward to it" Rose cooed as she snuggled closer to her husband who was settling in beside her. She moved her head so it was resting on his shoulder and one of her hands were resting gently on his chest while his arms moved around her.

The next morning Donna emerged from her bedroom at 10'oclock, grabbed herself some breakfast in the beautiful kitchen before finding Rose and the Doctor messing around in the console room. They looked like they were finishing repairing the TARDIS, but the ancient machine wasn't co-operating, causing equipment to disappear, to suddenly shift her position causing Rose and the Doctor to fall off their feet, meaning the two time beings had fallen on top of each other in a pile on the floor. The pair looking a little flustered and over whelmed by the whole thing.

"Something vexed is it?" Donna stated evenly as she watched the Doctor help Rose back to her feet who was rubbing the back of her head.

"DONNA!" The Doctor cried happily as he took in the site of his friend

"It's nothing we can't handle" Rose smiled as she pulled her friend in to a hug. So for the rest of the hour Rose and the Doctor attempted to fix the TARDIS. They had only just about finished when the Doctor noticed the small device in the corner of the screen. He looked at his watched and curses under his breath as he they were already 15 minutes late.

"Right, shall we be off?" The Doctor smiled and his smile broadened as he took in the expressions of his companions. He pulled of the handbrake, put in the co-ordinated and they all shoved their hands to the console as they had to try and hold onto something, the trip wasn't exactly the smoothest.

The Doctor and Rose snapped around the console, ignoring the sparks, and smoke, ignoring the groans and agonising humms of the machine as she forced herself through the small door which had been created. Rose and the Doctor had to work fast but the Console suddenly exploded causing the Doctor to snap his body around Rose to shield her from the blast.

"Doctor where the hell are we going?" Donna snapped loudly as she clung on harder to the railings

"It's a surprise!" The Doctor retorted and watched as Rose struggled to get to the monitor

"Well wherever we're going, the TARDIS can't take much more of this" Rose breathed, her body rocking against the movements, her lungs being filled with smoke as the console continued to spark and burn. But suddenly the movements stop completely, the central column stopped moving... the TARDIS had parked. However the smoke was beginning to choke them

"Everybody out quickly!" The Doctor instructed, rushing over to the column, picking up both his and his wife's coat as the trio rushed from the door and out on to the sand.

Pete found it a little humorous as he took in the scene in front of him. Jackie's mouth was hanging open as she watched the TARDIS materialise on the beach in front of her. Her eyes watering with anticipation as she waited for the reunion with her daughter. But it looked like it had been a rough journey for the TARDIS and her crew. A middle aged ginger woman was out first followed by both Rose and the Doctor, the pair falling out of the door, a trail of smoke being emitted from the TARDIS, all of the spluttering.

"Well, that could have gone better" Donna explained as she turned to face away from the TARDIS, finally noticing the people waiting for them

"She's going to need a couple of hours to recuperate" Rose said as she frowned at the brightness of the sun, looking around at the cliffs and the sea "Where are we?" She asked again, turning to face her husband who was smiling at something in front of him

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" He smiled, cocking his head in the direction of the jeep which was directly 30 meters in front of them. Rose just frowned at him before snapping her head in the direction he was talking. The Doctor watched as Rose's frown deepened as she tried to focus her eyes on the people who were in front of her, but his happiness grew when realisation hit her features and her eyes began to water with so much emotion that hit her with such intensity he couldn't help but love her for it. She moved her face up towards him with a huge smile on her lips before she looked back towards her mother.

"Mum" She breathed before bolting from her spot and towards her mother who was also running towards her. The Doctor and Donna started to walk forward along with Pete and Mickey.

Rose could not believe her eyes. Her mother was here, she was standing right in front of her mother and the Doctor had taken her here. Her heart was exploding with so many different emotions she could localise one of them and determine just which one it was. Her mother was here and that was all that mattered. She found herself running towards her and she wanted nothing more than hold her in her arms. She had missed her mother so much and seeing her here now just laid her hearts to rest. The Doctor must have known how much she wanted to see her Mum, to tell her just what has happened to her, to share her memories and adventures, to tell her her secrets and desires she wants from life. She wanted to talk to her mother about things she couldn't tell the Doctor or Jack. She needed her mother more than she would ever tell anyone and the Doctor had found a way to communicate to the parallel Universe so she could see her family again.

Rose met her Mother half way and the pair of them crashed together in an embrace. Jackie was whispering words of disbelief and crying at the same time. Her arms were squeezing the life out of her daughter who was clinging onto her just as much. When the pair of them pulled away Jackie had tears streaming down her face and a single tear was flowing down Rose's cheek as she looked at her mother who had her hands pressed to her daughter's cheek.

"I don't believe it" Jackie breathed causing Rose to let out a laugh and sniff before the pair of them wrapped their arms around each other again.

The Doctor and Donna were gaining on the embracing pair for Donna's confusion and curiosity to peak to its max before she turned her face to look up at the Doctor.

"Who is she? The woman I mean?" Donna asked causing the Doctor to look down at her, his hands still pressed to his pockets

"Humm, Oh, that's Jackie Tyler, Rose's Mother" The Doctor said with a smile "We travelled through to a Parallel Universe just to get here and no one's really meant to do that" The Doctor finished smiling.

A few seconds later the rest of the parties had arrived and Rose and Jackie were pulling away. The pair of them beaming away and the Doctor could see that Rose was struggling not to cry over the reunion of her Mother. Jackie noticed the Doctor smiling at the pair of them and excused herself from Rose before walking towards the Doctor.

"Come here you big brute" Jackie laughed, causing the Doctor smile as the pair of them moved into a hug.

"Hello Jackie" He stated into her ear as he rested his chin onto her shoulders.

"Thank you" Jackie implored, so much emotion being emitted via those two words "Thank you for bringing her back and keeping her safe" She finished as the pair of them breathed.

"She needs you Jackie, I only brought her back to her family" The Doctor said again causing Jackie to look up at him with a smile

"Your part of this family just as much as she is" Jackie said to him again causing the Doctor to smile down at her. The pair of them watching as Rose embraced her father and then Mickey. The Doctor was over joyed that Rose's face was holding the largest smiled he had seen from her in months. After everything that had happened to the pair of them. From their separation, to their capture, to Rose's rape, everything that they had been through had been stressful and heart breaking and the Doctor was so relieved to know that Rose could at last speak to her mother about it.

Less than an hour later they were pulling up the driveway to a large beach house that had been decked out with exspensive furnishings. The house was placed delicately on the side of the cliff, the house looking out over the sight of the ocean that rose and fell gently, the waves breaking on the sand in an even tone. The sun shining brightly in the sky, the clouds a fluffy white, the sea gulls singing, the wind blowing gently which in turn ruffled the Doctor's wild hair, and blew the lapels of his coat from his form made the Doctor feel alarmingly at home and majorly relaxed.

Rose's mouth fell open when she took in the front room. Long netted curtains hung from the large windows, which dominated the front of the house, the material blowing gently in the wind. The walls painted a gentle pale blue littered with large framed pictures, sculptures and other ordainments lining the light furniture tables, which were nestled closely to the seats and sofas. To her left was the door that lead to the kitchen and to her right was the door to the lounge, a large sweeping stairway lead to the second story of the house and to the bedroom. The house was beautiful and Rose was over the moon that her mother could live in such luxury.

"Wow Mum, this house is brilliant" Rose chimed happily as she looked at her surroundings with her mouth hanging open, moving her body around in circles as she tried to really study where she was standing.

"A little different to the TARDIS I guess" Jackie replied with a smile pressed to her lips that caused her daughter to look at her with a small smirk on her face as she looked down at her mother

"Just a little yeah" Rose smiled cheekily

"This is only our holiday home, we have another in London and I think Pete is thinking of buying on in Florida. We want Tony to see the world, what a better way than doing it in luxury" Jackie explained happily as she moved the group into the kitchen, Rose couldn't believe her ears that her mother would talk so freely about how many houses she owned. For once in her life Rose found herself not worrying about her mother, she seemed happy, well cared for and Rose knew then that the parallel universe had done her mother good.

By 2 in the afternoon they had had lunch, they had told stories of adventures to Seeker and to Earth, they had told stories of Tony's first birthday and his first day at school. They were all laughing, joking around and smiling like nothing had happened between the two groups. They looked like a normal happy family, and the Doctor never thought he would ever see himself as part of it. But Jackie knew Rose and the Doctor weren't telling them something, something big and life altering and Jackie couldn't help but notice how health and just how young Rose looked.

The large group had once again made their way towards the sitting room. Jackie was sitting next to her husband so she could keep an eye out for her son who was playing quite happily on the floor in front of her while Rose was sitting next to her husband who had adjusted his arm so it moved around her and rested on the back of the sofa, a contented expression on his features.

"So Rose how did you spend your 26th birthday?" Jackie asked casually "It was only 2 months ago you celebrated it" Jackie finished as she pulled her mug of tea to her mouth and smile a small smile into her mug as she watched her daughter and Son-in-law take a long awkward look at each other before Rose turned to face her mother again, nerves floating around her features.

"Ah, it wasn't actually my 26th, more like my 35th birthday" Rose managed to say, her voice quite and stuttering. Jackie's eyebrows moved into a frown as she watched the Doctor move his hand to the back of his neck as he scratched it, a move that had become familiar for whenever Theta was nervous. In this carnation anyway.

"I don't understand" Pete stated as he leant forward. Rose pulled in a huge lungful of air before looking up towards her parents.

"When you were pulled into the void and over to the Parallel Universe I stayed to help the Doctor. We managed to defeat both the Daleks and the Cybermen but we were pulled apart" Rose started, her hand clasped in the Doctor's as he provided her with the strength she needed to tell her mother her testimony. "I was used as the Dalek's computer for about three years, tied to a huge superstructure as they used my energy, my life to help run their computers" She said as she pulled up the side of the top she was wearing to show the huge scars that littered her sides, Jackie and Pete looking on in interest, looking on in wonder and astonishment as their daughter told her everything that had happened to her "However I managed to call out to the Doctor telepathically and he saved me from the Dalek's. But the universe still prevented us from being with each other. I was travelling my path at a different stage to the Doctor. He wasn't the Doctor from my time stream; he had found me to early. I still had to leave him. IN the end I was looking for him for about 10 years. Wondering the universe, saving planet after planet, hoping and praying that I would find him." Rose informed before looking up at her husband.

"I was only looking for Rose for 5 of those years, an unfair deal you would say but that's what you get for being a time traveller. I arrived back on Earth after looking for a man named the Master, a man I used to know back on my home planet of Gallifray, and someone I believed to be dead. However he as the prime minister of Great Britain and holding Rose captive. She was sick and wounded, she was mentally exhausted from spending hours of forcing the Master out of her head and memories as the Master tried to find my weakness, finding out that Rose was my weakness. Events lead to another for me to be turned into a 900 year old man, Rose being raped by the Master and almost dying from Tuberculosis" The Doctor informed and he smiled a little inside as he took in the open mouthed expressions of his family and the horror and disgust at the story as they realised just what the couple had been through and what they had to do to get back to each other. " I managed to link myself up to the archangel network changing back to how you see me now but Rose's body was too badly damaged and she slipped into a very short coma, I had to many thing to worry about I had to leave her with Martha, a proper Doctor. The Master was shot and refused to regenerate, leaving me as the last of the time lords again. Or so I thought." The Doctor said with a cheeky smile before squeezing Rose's hand and urging her forward once again.

"Do you remember that time when you got that large yellow truck for me to open the heart of the TARDIS?" Rose asked her mother and smiled when she watched her nod her head "Well the TARDIS did a lot more to me than just create the BAD WOLF. That entity changed my anatomy, as the years past I found myself retaining information more easily, understanding things better, running for longer, my senses more alert and more refined. When I slipped into the coma that was when my body grew another heart. I wasn't human anymore. BAD WOLF had changed me into a Time Lord. The forever I had promised the Doctor was finally becoming a reality. I was no longer human but a gallifreyan. The reason I look so much younger than I really am is because I'm no longer human." Rose informed, she took in the confused expression of her family but was relieved to watch as they relaxed, as smiles grew on their lips and such happiness exploded in their forms as they realised just how happy, and just how better her life had become.


	28. Turn Left

Turn Left

Oranges and reds were glittering the eyes of the Doctor and his companions when they entered the oriental but clearly alien marketplace. A narrow, crowded alleyway with various people selling strange wares was the place the Doctor had taken his friends. The Doctor had his wife's hand placed in a firm grip with one of his own as they walked towards one of the stalls. He picked up a certain object with a smile on his face and he started to sniff his fingers which he was rubbing together, laughing and smiling at Rose while he moved over to join Donna. The three of them continuing their way down the alley, laughing with each of them holding a beverage they had picked up on their way.

The Doctor had a large smile on his face, a laugh rumbling up from his stomach as he was handed a large brown mug full to the brim with a liquid drink and a creamy substance pressed up the top. His waggled his eyebrows at Donna who was laughing at the sheer size of the drinks while Rose watched the pair of them with amusement shining through her eyes.

"You are going to love this." The Doctor said with a smile as he pasted the drink to Donna. "One, two, three –" He said as he held his drink towards the two of them who had their own drinks. Donna squinted as she pulled the mug to her lips, the Doctor had his eyebrows raised causing creases to emerge onto his forehead while Rose was trying not to laugh as the foam tickled her nose. They took a swig, each one of them evidently giving themselves a foamy moustache which caused Donna to squeal with laughter which in turn lead Rose to burst out with laughter; leaving the Doctor dumbfounded as he looked at his giggling companions.

"Ah!" The Doctor sighed with contentment, his eyebrows frowning as he savored the flavors, his hand being pressed to Rose's shoulder as she smiled affectingly up to the Doctor, cradling her mug in her hands.

"It's lovely!" Donna breathed as she left her mouth hanging open as she looked at the Doctor and his Wife Rose. However once they finished their drinks they continued down the alley. Rose grasped hold of the Doctor and dragged him over to a stall that held various trinkets that she knew her mother would love. The Doctor had done an amazing thing that had brightened up his wife's hopes and sprits dramatically. He had taken his wife to see her mother and her family again after years of thinking she would never be able to see them again. The Doctor knew that even though Rose had told him and Jack everything that was bothering her from the situation she had be placed in he knew she still suffered from it. Having seen her mother, having spoken to her about it, having received the comfort she needed from her Mother Rose was able to deal with it a lot more and better. The Doctor just hoped that she was finally starting to heal, finally starting to get over it and he was going to be at her side every step of the way.

However something else caught Donna's eye and she absentmindedly walked over to it, being separated from her friends.

"You want to buy Shukina?" The stall owner said over to Donna, the fruit in question pressed to his hands as he spoke to the earth woman. She looked back over to the Doctor and Rose who were passionately talking to another stall owner, a precariously looking fruit with long spikes were pressed into the Doctor's hand, a frown on his features while Rose was talking to the stall holder, taking brief glances towards her husband.

"Or Peshwami? Most beautiful Peshwami in all of Shan Shen." The stallholder continued, causing Donna to smile at her awkwardly before she looked back at the two time beings that were chatting enthusiastically with the seller of the strange fruit.

"No thanks." Donna smiled politely as she continued to walk away a little further causing her to be spotted by a fortuneteller who was sitting outside her tent. Donna smiled a little as she passed before continuing further.

"Tell your fortune, lady?" The dark skinned Chinese lady stated causing Donna to turn back towards the woman. "Your future predicted, your life foretold."

"Ah, no thanks." Donna cried with a sly smile as she shook her head as the woman who pulled back surprised, a frown pressed to her brow as she continued to look at the Doctor's companion.

"Don't you want to know - if you're going to be happy?"

"I'm happy right now, thanks." Donna replied with a smile on her features, nodding her head at the woman, her hands pressed firmly within her pockets.

"You've got red hair. Reading's free for red hair." The woman stated again, her features softening as she smiled over at Donna.

"All right, then." Donna laughed as she shrugged her shoulders in defeat. The fortuneteller stood from her chair and walked into the tent as Donna followed after her, a smile still pressed onto her features as she took in the buzzing atmosphere of the busy street. She took a furtive and a slightly sinister glance around at the place before she ducked and followed the woman inside.

When she arrived she took in the surroundings she had found herself in. The tent opened up into a large open area with a single table and two chairs center of the room. Red and Oranges from the street were the colours of the hangings in room, odd chests and other lamps and trinkets lining the cloth sides of the tent, another room separated from the main room causing Donna to believe the fortuneteller lived here most days.

Donna and the Fortuneteller were sitting at opposite sides of the table as she pressed her hands over the middle. The other woman was caressing Donna's palms with her nail-polished fingers as she took in the lines on Donna's hands.

"You're fascinating. Oh no, but you're good. I can see... a man." The woman said cryptically as her attentions were moved from Donna as her eyes shifted up with Donna who half laughed, her shoulders moving at the gesture before she looked up at the woman who was still holding onto her hands "The most remarkable man. How did you meet him?"

"You're supposed to tell me." Donna stated, cocking her head closer to her as she stared at her

"I see the future. Tell me the past. When did your lives cross?" She asked, a smile pressed to her lips as she spoke

"It's sort of complicated. I ended up in his spaceship on my wedding day." Donna joked, unknown to her of a strange clicking noise in the air. Donna oblivious to the noise but the Fortuneteller responded to the sound with her eyes narrowing slightly.

" But what led you to that meeting?"

"All sorts of things." Donna said after a moment's thought "But my job, I suppose. It was on Earth... this planet called Earth, miles away. But I had this job as a temp. I was a secretary at this place called H.C. Clements." Donna explained before grimacing as she gave a strange lurch forward.

Donna could hear the sound of phones ringing, of people talking to people on the phone as she watched herself sitting at her desk looking around until she found herself lurching back into her chair on the alien planet, her eyes wide, her mouth hanging open in worry and confusion. She leant back into her chair slowly, sitting back on the chair, exhaling trying to rid of the shaken feeling as she looked at the fortuneteller who was once again caressing her hand.

"Sorry."

"It's the incense. Just er - breathe deep. This job of yours - what choices led you there?" The woman asked her again, her eyes constantly flickering between Donna and something that was creeping up behind her via the door.

"There was a choice... six months before. The agency offered me this contract with H.C. Clements." Donna started as she nodded her head at the alien woman. However she lurched forward again to find herself walking from her house to the car with her mother walking beside her "But there was this other job. My mum knew this man..."

"Jival, he's called. Jival Chowdry?" Sylvia stated as she pulled open the door to the car and placed herself on the seat as Donna herself pulled open the door to the driver's side.** "**He runs that little photocopy business. And he needs a secretary" Donna mother said again as she pulled on her seat belt while Donna looked over at her mother.

"I've - got - a job." Donna stated with an air of a person who has been nagged.

"As a temp. This is permanent. It's twenty thousand a year, Donna." Sylvia implored frustrated again while Donna pulled on her seatbelt.

"H.C. Clements is in the City. It's nice. It's posh. So, stop it." Donna snapped up to her mother as her seatbelt clicked into place and she turned the key into the ignition.

Donna lurched forward again and she wasn't surprised when she found herself looking at the fortuneteller who had her eyebrows raised, her eyes wide as she stared intently over at Donna who was starting to panic.

"Your life could have gone one way or the other. What made you decide?"

"I just did."

"But when was the moment? When did you choose?"

Donna was driving down little Sutton Street and she noticed a large blue van driving past. She was waiting at the junction in the car, turning her head, as she looked both ways while her mother continued to nag at her.

"It won't take long, just turn right. We'll pop in and see Mr. Chowdry. Suzette can introduce you." Sylvia argued, motioning her hand to the right while Donna tapped her hand on the steering wheel, rolling her eyes at her mum

"I'm going left. If you don't like it, get out and walk." Donna said, not bothering to hide how fed up she was with her mothers constant nagging

"If you turn right, you'll have a career. Not just filling in." She said to her again, keeping up with her point, being consistent.

"You think I'm so useless." Donna snapped suddenly, her voice rising as her anger grew.

"I know why you want a job with H.C. Clements, lady - because you think you'll meet a man with lots of money and your whole life will change. Well, let me tell you, sweetheart: city executives don't need temps, except for practice." Sylvia said mocking, her head shaking, her eyebrows rising and forward as she continued to flick her eyes from Donna to the road, the indicator clicking in the car as they spoke.

"Yeah. Well, they haven't met me." Donna muttered stubbornly as she continued her journey left.

"You turned left. But what if you turned right? What then?"

"Let go of my hands." Donna whispered, shaken and suspicious as she attempted to pull her hands away from the woman who was clinging onto them tightly

"What if it changes? What if you go right? What if you could still go right?" She stated as the crawling thing closed in around Donna's mind. The headlights, the blinking arrow indicating her direction, flash in quick succession. All Donna could do was watch her life unfold; watch as the images took over her mind leaving her scared and panicked.

"Stop it." Donna shouted trembling until she felt something dart onto her back. "What's that?" Donna whispered as she froze, not wanting to move an inch as she continued to hear the clicking noise "What's on my back?" She shouted again, not receiving an answer from the fortuneteller merely fixing her with an intense, somewhat greedy stare. "What is it? What- what's on my back?"

"Make the choice again, Donna Noble, and change your mind. Turn right." She said viciously as she stared right at Donna once again

"I'm turning..." Donna whispered, her eyes not blinking, not moving from the woman as she was stuck in the trance, a black spindly leg clasping around her shoulder.

"Turn right. Turn right. Turn right."

"Let me tell you, sweetheart: city executives don't need temps, except for practice." Sylvia shouted again as Donna realized she was pressed into her car again.

"Yeah. S'pose you're right." Donna sighed in defeat as she waggled her head, her mother smiling smugly as she leant back into her seat in the car as Donna changed the direction of her indicator.

"Turn right and never meet that man. Turn right and change the world!"

It was a Christmas party. The pub was noisy full of people laughing and shouting. People were singing 'We wish you a merry Christmas' as Donna elbowed her way through the crowd with a tray of drinks and breathed a sigh of relief when the song finished resulting in cheers and cries of joy before 'Merry Christmas Everyone' by Slade blares out of the speakers.

"Get out of the way. Get out of the way!" Donna interjected before she joined her friends at the table "There we are! Feed at the trough." She finished as she removed the glasses from the tray and handed then to her friends, a large smile pressed to her features.

"Mooky says let's go to the Boardwalk. It's two for the price of one." Venna spoke as she looked over at Donna

"Christmas Eve? It'll be heaving." Donna argued before she was hit on the leg by Mooky who had taken her attention

"Exactly! Get in and grab 'em." She implored, using her hands to make a point before the table of them laughed.

"Hey, that's the second round of drinks you've bought. It was my turn!" Veena stated as she spoke to Donna who smiled as she looked at her friends.

"I can afford it. Promotion. You are talking to Jival Chowdry's personal assistant, I'll have you know. Capital P, capital A, twenty-three-thousand pounds per annum, merci beaucoup!" Donna said excitedly as the rest of her friends looked around at her as she explained while Alice was looking at Donna nervously.

"Here's to Mr Chowdry!" Veena cried as she raised her glass

"Mr Chowdry!"

"She gets all the luck." Mooky cried disheartened as she raised her glass but Donna frowned when she noticed that Alice had not joined the toast and chinks glasses with her. What she had not noticed was that Alice had been regarding her somewhat nervously ever since she had sat down as she could hear a faint clicking noise in the background.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Donna sobered as she looked at the wide-eyed expression pressed to Alice's features

"Sorry?" Alice whispered bewildered shaking her head as she realized Donna was looking at her and she attempted a smile as she spoke to her friend.

"Has someone spilled a drink on me?" Donna asked again as she strained round to look at her own shoulder "Why do you keep looking at my shoulder? What's wrong?"

"**I** don't know." She said wide eyes again

"Oh, don't tell me you're getting all spooky again. It was bad enough when you saw the ghost of Earl Mountbatten at the Boat show. What are you looking at? What is it?" Donna cried, looking back at her shoulder as Alice continued to look over Donna's shoulder. Her friend having been undeterred by Donna's jibes

"It's like... it's like there's something I can't see!" She whispered causing Donna to stare at her friend unsettled. However they were pulled from their interaction when a man in the pub started yelling at them

"Shut up, all of you! Come and see! Just look at the sky!" He shouted as everyone stopped chattering and focused on him and what he had to say, "It's a star! A Christmas star!" He bellowed before he hit his mate in the chest and everyone got up to follow him

"Come on, then." Veena implored as she scooted over to get out of the chairs they had been sitting at. Donna and her friends all ran outside, pulling on their jackets as they looked up at the thing in the sky. Donna had her eyebrows raised, her mouth hanging open as she and everyone else looked up at the sky.

"What the hell is that?"Mooky whispered as she hugged her jacket around her closer, a frown pressed to her features, her heart beating in her chest as panic and worry made its way over her heart.

"Ken Livingston, that's what - spending our money on decorations." Veena stated irritated as she continued to look at what appeared to be a large star gliding over the rooftops with a low hum "I mean, how much did that cost?"

"Don't be so stupid, it's flying! It's really flying!" Mooky cried as she hit her friend in the chest before everyone hurried around to the corner to keep the star in sight.

"That's not a star. That's a web. It's heading east... the middle of the City." Donna implored not hearing the sound of clicking. Alice was completely ignoring the star, as she was completely engrossed in Donna's back, staring at it, trying hard to see. The web came to a standstill above a busy street and out of each of its point it shot a beam of electricity. Everyone was running around and away from it in horror. Donna had her mouth hanging open as she stared at it with wide eyes. Alice was still staring at Donna's back.

Suddenly Donna became aware of Alice looking at her as she had to take a double take before she looked back up at the sky.

"Alice. There's a great big web-star thing shooting at people, and you're looking at me?" She said slightly fearful in her confusion.

"There's something on your back." Alice managed to say in quite terror. Her eyes wide, her mouth hanging open before she ran away from her. Donna could do nothing but watch her retreating form in confusion before she bolted in the direction of the star.

Donna! Where are you going? You're going to get yourself killed! Donna!"Veena shouted, making an attempt to follow her before Mooky pulled Veena away and they didn't follow her. Even as it was Donna ignored them and she continued running.

Donna could hear the sound of gunshots, hearing the sound of men barking orders as they shot the web in the sky. She looked up in the air, watching as they fired missiles into the air and hitting the webbed star as it caught fire and shattered as Donna continued to jog towards the masses of people.

"Everyone stay back. The Thames has been closed. Return to your homes." A man shouted while Donna held a frown on her features, her mouth hanging open as she slide around some cars and she could hear the sound of a UNIT Soldier speaking to his captain on his walkie-talkie.

"Trap 1 to Greyhound 15: what is your report? Over."

"From the evidence, I'd say he managed to stop the creature. Some sort of red spider. Blew up the base underneath the barrier, flooded the whole thing. Over." The Soldier stated as he held a frown on his features, his talkie pressed to his mouth as he shuffled his fear.

"And where is he now? Over."

"We found a body, sir. Over." He said distressed as he watched as a body on a stretcher, covered in a red blanket, is being carried into an ambulance, Donna trying to get a better look to see if she could see anything else.

"Is it him? Over."

"I think so. He just didn't make it out in time." He stated just as a clothed arm in a pinstriped suit fell uselessly over the side of the stretcher. A hand dropping the sonic screwdriver into the road. _"_The Doctor is dead. Must have happened too fast for him to regenerate." he finished as the screwdriver twitched on the floor as they loaded the Doctor's body into the ambulance.

"Escort the ambulance back to UNIT base." The Captain ordered as the ambulance doors were shut. Donna could do nothing more than walk slowly away from the scene. As she walked she could see the figure of someone bolting down the street, her boots clicking against the floor as she headed towards the scene.

"What happened? What did they find?" She asked breathless and frantic as she turned to face Donna. Her long blonde hair was swept over her shoulders, hanging and framing her face as it had been cut from the long hair she used to have. Boots and jeans were pressed to her feet and legs while a purple leather jacket was attempting to keep her warm. This was Rose, but Donna did not know who she was "Sorry, did they find someone?"

"I don't know. Um, bloke called the Doctor or something." Donna cried as she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders

"Well, where is he?" Rose breathed again as she looked around her surroundings, her eyebrows raised, her mouth hanging open as she looked at the ambulance.

"They took him away. He's dead." Donna said with her own eyebrows raised causing Rose to stop and stare at her. Her mouth hanging open as she really studied Donna's features "I'm sorry. Did you know him?" Donna finished and watched as Rose looked away in utter dismay "I mean... they didn't say his name... it could be any doctor." Donna argued, hoping to make the woman feel a little better as the blonde tried to hide the pain she was feeling in her heart. She took a few steps away from Donna; completely wrapped up by her own pain she didn't know Donna was turning around to face her again

"I came so far." She whispered causing Donna to reach out and touch her arm

"It could be anyone." Donna defended as Rose turned to look at her as if she's only just seen her

"What's your name?" Rose questioned, her heart heavy, her eyes staring intently at Donna, trying to hide all the pain, all the sadness and all the loneliness from the woman who had no idea she belonged with the Doctor.

"Donna. And you?" Donna asked unknowingly too her Rose could hear the clicking nose, causing Rose to become mildly distracted by something on Donna's shoulder all the while she was speaking

"Oh, I was just... passing by. I shouldn't even be here, this is... wrong. It's wrong. This is so wrong. Sorry, what was it? Donna what?"

"Why do you keep looking at my back?" Donna snapped abruptly

"I'm not." Rose complained as she quickly averted her eyes looking down at the ground pressing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, you are. You keep looking behind me. You're doing it now." Donna exploded angrily her voice rising as she strained to see her own back " What is it? What's there? Has someone put something on my back?" She snapped but faltered for when she turned back around, Rose had disappeared. Donna looked around at her surroundings in a state of bewilderment as she tried to find the young woman, but when she came up empty she walked away.

"You can't sack me. I'm your personal assistant." Donna said angrily as she stamped her foot in anger

"You don't have to make a scene. Just come downstairs and we can have a little talk." Chowdry reasoned, waving his hand at Donna to try and get her to calm down. Moving around her to try and get her to follow. The whole room was watching. Computers had been left un attending, the photocopier was unused. Silence. NO noise no sound, nothing, everything was focused and watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Oh, I'll make a scene, all right." Donna whispered as she turned to face her now Ex-boss "Right in front of a tribunal - and the first thing I'm going to say is "wandering hands"!" Donna shouted, her hair shuddering forwards as she bellowed at the older Indian man standing in front of her.

"Now, come on Donna - you know what it's been like for the past few months, ever since that Christmas thing! Half my contracts were on the other side of the river and the Thames is still closed off. Look, I can't deliver. I'm losing a fortune." Chowdry complained causing Donna to listen to him, her eyes glaring right into his eyes while her head was angled a little at the ground.

"Well, sack one of this lot! Sack Cliff! He just sits there! Don't know what he does all day - sorry Cliff –" Donna shouted as she took a brief look at Cliff "Actually, I'm not sorry - what DO you do all day?" Donna rambled but before Cliff could answer the whole office shook underneath their feet in what sounded like an explosion from outside.

"What the hell?" Chowdry cursed as he along with the whole of his staff rushed to the window to see what's going on, except Donna who merely shook her letter open with an irritated sigh. "It's like an earthquake!" He continued as a thunderous black cloud had positioned itself over a hospital only a short distance away _"_That's weird! Funny sort of clouds."

"Who typed this? I'm your PA! Did you get someone else to type this?" Donna shouted in outrage as she watched the staff exchange glances, clearly bemused at her lack of prioritizing. A black woman simply turned around to face her with a small awkward smile pressed to her lips.

"Beatrice!" Donna shouted furious. A short while later, the TV had been switched on showing a reporter on the BBC News 24, standing in the rain under and umbrella. The headline reading "ROYAL HOPE HOSPITAL VANISHING IN UPWARD RAIN MYSTERY"

"It sounds impossible, but the entire hospital has vanished." She stated before the image of broken pipelines still churning out water in the empty crater where the hospital once stood where shown. _"_The Royal Hope no longer exists. It's not been destroyed - there's no wreckage. It's simply gone." She stated, talking to the office staff, apart from Donna were all crowded around the TV listening. _"_Reports from bystanders say that the rain lifted up around the hospital..."

"Hole-punch - having that. Stapler - mine. Toy cactus - you can have that Beatrice, catch." Donna stated as she packed all her things in to a cardboard box. She chucked the toy cactus over to Beatrice and it squeaked ineffectively as she caught it. "Cliff - I'd leave you the mouse mat, but I'm worried you'd cut yourself." She implored as she throw it into the box

"All right, Donna, have some respect. There's two thousand people in the hospital and it's vanished." Her old boss shouted angrily over at her, the whole of the staff looking at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Oh, I'll show you vanishing. Thanks for nothing. Oh, and you know when that money went missing from the kitty? Anne-Marie. That's all I'm saying. Anne-Marie!" Donna yelled before the whole place shook again with a loud rumble.

"Oh, don't tell me. The hospital's back. Well, isn't that wizard?" Donna cried sarcastically before she kicked her old drawer shut.

That night Donna found herself sitting the living room with her mother and her grandfather sitting in front of the TV with the news pressed to the screen. Her mother was going through the box of supplies Donna had taken from the office while herself and Wilfred were watching the News.

"To confirm, the Royal Hope Hospital was returned to its original position, but with only one survivor. The only person left alive is medical student Oliver Morgenstern."

"There were these creatures…Like... rhinos, talking rhinos, in- in- in black leather."

"Rhinos?" Donna whispered with her eyebrows raised.

"Rhinos could be aliens." Wilfred stated with his eyebrows furrowed, his hand pressed to his teeth.

"Shh.."

"There were hundreds of them. We couldn't breathe. We were running out of air. A colleague of mine gave me the last oxygen tank. Martha. Martha Jones. And she- she died."

"At least you got a hole-punch. And a raffle ticket." Sylvia said as she removed the said item out of the cardboard box.

"Yeah, well they can keep the raffle. I wouldn't take a penny off that man." Donna breathed defeated but passionately as she cocked her head a little towards her mother who was still unpacking the box slowly.

"Honestly, you two- there's aliens on the news. They took that hospital all the way to the moon and you're banging on about raffle tickets." Wilfred cried reprimanded as he waved his hand towards the TV and then to the two people who were sitting next to him. Donna could do nothing but look at her grandfather with a smile on her face as she watched him rest his elbow on his folded arm.

"Don't be daft, Gramps. It wasn't the moon! It couldn't be." Donna breathed as she pressed her shoulder to her grandfathers, a mug of tea cradled in her lap.

"Yes, well, I'm telling you - it's getting worse. These past few years, it's like, all of a sudden, they suddenly know all about us and... there's keen eyes up there and they're not friendly." Wilf argued again, cocking his head to the TV causing Donna to turn her attention back to the News.

"This stapler says 'Bea'." Donna's mother voiced as she examined the object in question

"Can't believe how well you're taking it, me getting sacked. Thought you'd hit the roof." Donna voiced again with a small smile as she looked at her mother

"I'm just tired, Donna, what with your father and everything. To be honest, I've given up on you." Her mother replied, not sounding at all angry. She just sounded and looked disappointed causing Donna to look away guiltily.

" This further report just in, from Oliver Morgenstern."

"There was this woman who took control who said she- she knew what to do, said she could stop the MRI or something- Sarah Jane, her name was. Sarah Jane Smith."

"Sarah Jane Smith was a freelance investigative journalist formally of Metropolitan Magazine." The reporter voiced causing photographs of Sarah Jane Smith to be displayed on the large screen of the TV, images recent and older causing Donna to continued to stare at the screen.

"Her body was recovered from the hospital late this afternoon. Miss Smith had a son called..."

"What's for tea?" Donna chimed as she continued to look from her grandfather over to her mother

"I've got nothing in."

"I'll get chips. Last of my wages. Fish and chips, yeah?" Donna stated when she tried to force cheeriness into her voice. Her smile faltering when neither Sylvia nor her grandfather responded to her. She just watched as Sylvia adjusted a vase of flowers on the table, Wilfred just watching the television miserably.

"along with his teenage friends Maria Jackson and Clyde Langer. It is feared that they also perished."

Donna had pulled on a large coat as she pressed her hands deeper into her coat pockets as she walked down the long, cold, wet streets of London. She checked over her shoulder before she crossed over the road, her attention pressed to the ground she almost missed a flash of white bright light. She could hear the sound of electricity building up from the alleyway but when the light become blinding she flinched from the light. The next thing she knew she could see a young woman being propelled out of the alleyway and into the street, her form skidding to a stop as she tried to regain her balance.

"Blimey! Are you all right? What was that, fireworks or...?" Donna breathed shock as she looked at the figure of Rose who was turning back around and heading over to Donna with a frown on her features while Donna was looking back down the alleyway as Rose came to stand next to her, studying the same alleyway

"I dunno! I was just walking along and... that's weird." Rose muttered to herself, pulling her arms across her chest as she frowned and looked further down the alleyway. All the while Rose failed to noticed Donna recognizing her from the previous Christmas, looking her up and down in the process.

"You're the one. Christmas Eve - I met you in town." Donna breathed, her eyebrows moving into a frown as Rose readjusted her lips, moving her fringe from her face before pressing her hand to her hips as she looked over at Donna.

"Donna, isn't it?" Rose said with a small smile, pointing towards the woman before pulling her hands over her chest.

"What was your name?"

"How are you doing? You're looking good..." Rose said as she smiled evasively. She could hear the clicking and without realizing she seemed be distracted with something that was on Donna's shoulder. "How've you been doing? What have you been up to?"

"You're doing it again." Donna retorted, flicking her eyes to her shoulder before she looked back to Rose with her eyebrows pressed into a hard line.

"What?"

"Looking behind me. People keep on doing that - looking at my back." Donna informed, her eyes holding so much worry as she watched as horror and realization flickered into Rose's features.

"What sort of people?"

"People in the street. Strangers. I just catch them, sometimes, staring at me... like they're looking at something." Donna stated, shaking her head as she spoke, her head cocked slightly to the left as she continued to look at Rose whose eyes involuntarily drifted behind Donna again. _**" **_And then I get home and look and there's nothing there." Donna cried before swiping at something on her back "See, look, now I'm doing it!"

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Rose said suddenly, adjusting her feet on the wet sodden ground, her arms still folded across her chest as she looked at Donna.

"What am I what?" Donna cried exasperated, shaking her head, her eyebrows in a frown as she couldn't understand why Rose was talking about something that was months away.

"Next Christmas. Any plans?" She asked, shaking her head slightly, her eyebrows raising before she looked back at Donna who was clearly stuck to see how any of the information Rose was giving her was relevant.

"I don't know, that's ages away! Nothing much I suppose. Why?" Donna rambled, looking at Rose and then back to the ground, her head never staying still as she shook her head,

"Just... I think you should get out. You and your family, don't stay in London, just... leave the City." Rose said, struggling to stay casual, lifting her hand in gestures to make a point.

"What for?" Donna muttered frustrated as she rolled her eyes.

"A nice hotel... Christmas break?"

"Can't afford it."

"Well, no, you've got that raffle ticket." Rose said eagerly with a small smile playing on her lips, her eyes boring right into Donna who was holding a frown on her face, shocked that the woman in front of her knew of personal matters like that

"How do you know about that?"

"First prize... luxury weekend break." Rose said seriously, her eyes boring right into Donna's eyes before her tone of voice turned emphatically "Use it, Donna Noble."

"Why won't you tell me your name?" Donna said warningly. Rose remained silent, the only thing giving away her unease was the way her jaw was resetting itself as Donna walked around her threateningly. _"_I think you should leave me alone." Donna said darkly, her hands still firmly pressed in her pockets as her eyes continued to follow Rose as she walked away. Rose just looked at her, her hands clinging onto her purple leather jacket as she refused to help Donna. Her eyes flittered down at the ground before she headed back down the alleyway where she was greeted by the flashed of blue light and a loud humming- which Donna steadfastly ignored.

Donna was driving her blue car up the long cobbled driveway of a mansion house called firbourne house. The large cobbled stonewalls helped with the oldness and authenticity of the place and Donna couldn't help but smile at her grandfather who was merrily singling along to Slade's Merry Christmas everybody on the radio. A couple of footmen appeared to be waiting from them from the doorway and Donna smiled as Wilf got out of the car.

"Cor, blimey - that's what I call posh!" Wilf smiled, a pair of antler on his head as he pulled open the boot of the car _"_I said you were lucky, didn't I? I always said, my lucky star!" He continued loudly as he looked at Donna.

"For God's sake, don't tell them we won it in a raffle. Be classy." Sylvia said in a low voice as she walked right up to her father before noticing the antlers "Dad! Take those things off!"

"No, I shan't! It's Christmas." Wilfred said shocked before he stopped one of the footmen from taking a bag from his boot _"_Oi, I'll have that one, thank you. It's got my liniment in it." Wilf informed as he walked over to the boot to take it from the young man. Sylvia walked up to Donna who had a contented smile on her features, her hands in her pocket as she and her mother took a leisurely stroll up the driveway.

"I reckon we deserve this. It's been a hell of a year." Donna said gently as she smiled at her mother who was smiling at her daughter.

"Your dad would have loved this." Sylvia said as she nodded her head up to the house whole Donna leant her head back

"Yeah. He would've." She smiled as she put her arm around her mother and the pair of them went inside together.

Christmas day. Christmas day being spent with her family in a luxury room in the country. Wilfred was sitting on the chair with his feet sticking out of the end of his blanket which he is wrapped on the sofa, and he was waving them in time to Good King Wenceslas when he could hear the knocking of someone on the door.

"Oi, Gramps! Get that! That'll be breakfast. Croissants!" Donna shouted to her granddad who pressed his hand to his forehead before looking over at Donna who was in the bathroom in front of the mirror, a make up brush in her hand. Wilf shifted himself and noticed Sylvia smiling contentedly tucked up in bed kitted out with a silk nightdress and dressing gown and making her way through a box of chocolates.

"Why can't you get it, Lady Muck?" Wilf said grudgingly over at Sylvia.

"It's Christmas Day" Sylvia said as she flicked through the channels, remote in hand while Wilf sat up, pressed his hands over his eyes and then looked over at her " I never get up before ten." She smiled before nodding towards Donna. "Only, madam there was up with the dawn chorus, like when she was six years old." She continued wile Wilfred continued to rub his bleary eyes.

"I'm not wasting a second of this place. How was the sofa?" Donna chimed excitedly.

"Oh, yeah... not so good, really." Wilf groaned as he got to his feet placing his hand on his back as he massaged away the pain. "You know, we could have paid for a second room." He complained before whistling at Donna to get her attention as she played with her hair in the mirror "Oi! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Donna chuckled, a smile on her face as she pointed back to her grandfather.

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Sylvia grinned before the sound of a knock on the door sounded again.

"Yeah, all right, come in, my darling. Grub's up." Wilf shouted before he got to the door, opening it and letting the woman into the room with a smile on his features.

Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, sir!"

"We have interrupted your programme to bring you breaking news." The TV suddenly sounded, the news interrupting everyone's happy spirits.

"Have you seen this?" Sylvia said sadly, the remote still poised in her hands , the box of chocolates on her knees while the Spanish maid continued to walk around the bed with a smile on her face.

"Because I thought, nice early breakfast and then we'll go for a walk. People always say at Christmas, "oh, we all went for a walk". I've always wanted to do that." Donna laughed happily, still grooming herself in the mirror. The maid had set the tray down with a smile on her face but as she rightened her figure and saw Donna brushing her hair in the bathroom she froze with fear.

"So, walk first, presents later, yeah?" Donna continued as she continued to brush her fringe

"Donna, come and see." Sylvia stated again, her eyes riveted to the screen.

"Tienes algo en tu espalda." The Spanish maid said over to Donna who had her mouth hanging open in confusion.

"What?"

"Donna, look at the telly." Sylvia erged urgently.

"Tienes algo en tu espalda!"

"What does that mean? I don't know what you're saying."

"Donna, look at the TV!"

"Tienes algo en tu espalda!" The maid continued, fearful and suspicious of Donna who suddenly lunged forward and now she could see it. Out of the corner of her eyes, in the mirror. Something black on her back, something that might be a spindly leg, could be a feeler… the clicking starts to sound like the pincers of a beetle tapping together. Donna's breathing started to accelerate, constantly spinning around, trying to get a better look as her heart started to beat as the panic started coursing around her body. The main bolted from the room as fast as her legs would carry her, but she was ignored because of the nature of the news that was being shown on the tele.

"For God's sake, Donna, don't just stand there - come and look!" Sylvia said in distress, her eyebrows in a frown as she held out a hand to her daughter who was still trying to look behind her straining to her back in the mirror, turning, feeling herself, but whatever it was appeared to have gone.

"It seems impossible, but this footage is live and genuine." The newsreader read out causing Wilf to plonk down next to his daughter and Donna came to stand behind them. Finally the family gave the TV their undivided attention. "The object is falling on Central London. Repeat: this is not a hoax. A replica of the Titanic has fallen out of the sky and it's heading for Buckingham Palace." Images fell onto the screen of what he said. An object, which appeared to be the Titanic falling from the sky, with the headline 'TITANIC REPLICA HEADING FOR LONDON' "We're getting this footage from the Guinevere range of satellites."

"Is that... a film or something?" Donna asked with a shake of the head, Sylvia clinging onto her father as they watched the replica of the Titanic falling from the sky, falling mere feet above Buckingham Palace _"_The Royal Air Force has declared anarchy—" The newsreader continued just as the Titanic crashed straight through the roof of the Palace and seconds later, the screen turned to white noise. The family continued to look at the screen before the blast shook the hotel room. Wilf struggled to stay upright, and Donna was moving with the floor as they all tried to understand what was happening.

"It's gone dead. All of them." Sylvia said sadly as she attempted to get he channel back, flicking the remote and different channels.

"No, but the Titanic... well, don't be daft. Is that like a... sequel?" Donna said smilling nervously at the absurdity of the situation as Wilf moved towards the Window.

"Oh... oh, God rest their souls." Wilf said as he leant on the window seal as he peered through the window and is in absolute revulsion at what he was seeing.

The Nobles were walking down the steps, each one of them staring in the direction of London as they gathered outside with the other guests and staff who had found themselves looking at the large mushroom cloud that has replaced London.

"I was supposed to be out there selling papers. I should have been there, we all should. We'd be dead." Wilf whispered, waving his hands around while Donna and Sylvia continued to look at the scene with their mouths hanging open, a frown pressed across their features.

"That's everyone. Every single person we know. The whole City." Sylvia voiced, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"It can't be." Donna breathed in disbelief.

"But it is, it's gone! London's gone!"

"If you hadn't won that raffle..." Wilfred whispered to Donna, looking right at her. But Donna's mouth has fallen open but suddenly she became aware of someone looking at her. She turned to see the Spanish Maid pointing at her, her eyes narrowed as through she was seeing an unholy demon, shaking her head.

3 months later Donna and her family were sitting in a crowded dingy office surrounding a small desk, speaking to a housing officer. A buzz of people were talking loudly, babies were crying which added to the sense of claustrophobia and chaos

"Leeds? I'm not moving to Leeds!" Donna said in horror

"It's Leeds - or you can wait in the hostel for another three months." The housing officer said in a very authoritive voice.

"All I want is a washing machine." Sylvia said woefully as she looked at her dad.

"What about Glasgow? I heard there were jobs going in Glasgow." Donna informed, trying to get a Job to try and support her family.

"You can't pick and choose! We have the whole of Southern England flooded with radiation. Seven million people in need of relocation, and now France has closed its borders. So, it's Leeds - or nothing. Next!" The housing officer said irritated as she ranted to Donna before she stamped the words 'LEEDS' in large red letter on their papers in a very final sort of way.

Donna was struggling. She was currently sitting on a military green bus with other refuges on the way to her new home. How could the rest of the world leave her and her family like this? She had heard of the hospitality of the other nations, but right now everything was go wrong. But she had this feeling, this inclination that her life should be different, that somewhere, in another universe she was travelling the stars, wondering the universe and having a fantastic life. But then she got thrusted back into reality, and the weight of the world fell upon her shoulders. When they arrived in the crowded street with small terrace houses Donna could see and heard a Soldier using a loud speaker to let the waiting families, who have now alighted, know where their allocated houses were. The Nobles looked at each other before picking up their things when they heard their names being called.

"The Daniels Family, billetted at number 15. Mr & Mrs Obego, billetted at number 31. Miss Contrane, you're in number 8. The Noble family billeted at number 29."

"That's us. Come on, off we go. Oh. All right?" Wilf said, trying to put some happiness in to his voice as he picked up their suitcases. Donna and her family walked past a woman who was standing with her arms folded in the doorway next door to their, regarding them with hostility as she started yelling at Donna who had turned around to face her.

"Used to be a nice little family in number 29. They missed one mortgage payment - just one - they got booted out. All for you lot." She shouted causing Donna to frown towards her, her fire and anger really shining out as she was more than a match for her.

"Don't get all chippy with me, Vera Duckworth. Pop your clogs on and go and feed whippets." Donna yelled with a frown causing the woman in the doorway to glare at her

"Sweetheart, come on. You're not going to make the world any better by shouting at it." Wilfred defended, carrying all their bags but still able to comfort his grandchild.

"I can try." Donna whispered as she turned back around and walked up to number 29 to find the door closed.

"What happens? Do we get keys?" Sylvia asked as she clung on to her suitcase looking over at her father.

"I don't know, do I?" Wilf continued as he shook his shoulders over at her

"Well, who do we ask? The soldiers?" She said as she looked around at her surroundings, but suddenly the door opened by a beaming Italian man causing large frowns to fall on their faces.

_The door is opened by a beaming Italian man._

"Hey-ey-ey! Is a big house! Room for all. Welcome! In you come." Rocco said enthusiastically as he smacked the walls happily as he smiled at the three standing in front of him.

"I thought this was our house." Donna whispered with a frown

"Is many people's house! Is wonderful! In, in, in." Rocco said with a smile before moving out of the way and ushering them in to the narrow hallway. "We've been here for eight weeks already. Had a nice little paper shop in Shepherd's Bush - all gone now!" He continued to say just as two little boys watched them from the stairs as they crowded into the tiny hallway. _"_So, upstairs, we have Merchandani family, seven of them. Good family. Good kids." He said as he eyes one of the boys "Except that one. You be careful of him." He stated before bursting out laughing and ruffling the boy's hair that was trying not to be offended as the Italian man talked to him. Ah, that's a joking! Where's that smile, eh?Rocco Colasanto. I'm here with my wife and her sister and her husband and their kids and her daughter's kids. We've got the front room. My mother, she's got the back room. She's old. You'll forgive. And this, this is you. This is your palace!" He said with a smile, squeezing past Donna and Sylvia as he pulled away a curtain showing them into the narrow kitchen which obviously had a curtain instead of a door. Bed having been made up on the floor.

"What do you mean, this is us?" Sylvia said apprehensively.

"You live here!" Rocco said with delight, a smile always on his face as he nodded towards the three of them

"We're living in the kitchen?" Donna said closing her eyes briefly, directing her hand towards the floor as she spoke.

"You got camp-beds. You got the cooker, you keep warm, you got the fridge, you keep cool. Is good!" Rocco voiced, pointing towards the different objects as he spoke.

"What about the bathroom?"

"Nobody lives in the bathroom." He said shaking his head towards Sylvia who had closed her eyes as she tried to defend her point.

"No, I mean, is there a rota?"

"Is pot-luck!" Rocco said with a loud laugh " Is fun! I go wake Mamma. She likes new people." He said as he pushed past them into the hallways shouting causing Wilf to shriek back a little, and pressed his hand to his ear while the Nobles took in their surroundings with despair.

"Oh, well. We'll settle in, won't we? Make do? Bit of wartime spirit, eh?" Wilf said heartedly as he looked at Donna who was still looking at her surroundings.

"Yeah, but there isn't a war. There's no fight. It's just... this." Donna whispered broken, shaking her head and looking at her grandfather who had taken a brief look towards the ground before looking back up at her, refusing to be broken down.

"Well, America, they'll save us. It was on the news. They're going to send Great Britain fifty-billion quid in financial aid. God bless America!"

"America is in crisis, with sixty million reported dead. Sixty million people have dissolved into fat. And the fat is walking." The newsreader informed while the inhabitants of number 29 are crowded around the television in the kitchen, eating food out of tins. Footage of what looks like hundreds of little bobs of fat with faces were waddling down the streets.

"People's fat has come to life and is walking through the streets." The woman continued as Sylvia watched on miserably, the images of spaceships hovering over the buildings_ "_And there are spaceships. There are reports of spaceships over every major US city. The fat is flying. It's leaving..."

"Aliens."

"Yeah." Donna and Wilfred stated, not even surprised anymore, the only emotion any of them were feeling was depressed. How could life get any better?

_**To be continued**_


	29. Turn Left Part Two

Turn Left

The sound of gunfire rang through the air. People screaming, bullets clattering to the ground that cut short the singing songs that exploded over the house that the Noble's were living in. A soldier was shooting at the back of an army van in the area of the exhaust pipe. The whole street covered with smoke, inhabitants from all over the street were standing by the doors, the owners of number 29 were crowding outside as they looked at the yelling soldier, frowns of confusion shining on their faces.

"Hey-ey-ey! Firing at the car is not so good! You- you crazy or what?"

"It's this ATMOS thing, it won't stop! It's like gas, it's toxic."

"Well, switch it off!" Wilfred yelled, pointing towards the front of the car as the soldier continued to cradle his gun close to his stomach, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open in confusion as Rocco and Wilf yelled at the young man who was only doing his job.

"I have done, it's still going. It's every car. Every single ATMOS car, they've gone mad." He replied, his worry and panic rising over his form before he came aware of a clicking sound after Donna had turned around to face her mother. His eyes grew wider, almost popping out of their sockets as he stared right at Donna, his gun aimed right at her. Hi

"You, lady, turn around!" He shouted as he continued to aim his gun at Donna whose heart was hammering in her chest, her mouth hanging open as she stepped back. Her grandfather and Rocco automatically moving in front of her protectively. Rocco's eyebrows were in a frown, one of his hands pressed to Wilf's arm while Wilf was angrily shouting at the man.

"Are you crazy, boy?" Rocco accused

"Turn around!"

"Put the gun down!" Wilf yelled.

"Turn around! Turn around!"

"Do what he says! Turn around, now!" Sylvia spoke in distress, fearful for her daughter's safety, worried about loosing her as well as everything else.

"Turn around, now! Show me your back!" He yelled, watching as Donna shook with fear as he spoke to her. All she could do was take cautious steps towards him, her hands in the air as she showed him her back. Nothing. The soldier lowered his in confusion, his eyes wide in terrified confusion.

_Donna turns around with her hands in the air - and there's nothing on her back. The soldier lowers his back, eyes wide in terrified confusion._

"Sorry... I thought I saw..." He managed to say, his voice shaking and quivering.

"Call yourself a soldier?" Wilfred yelled angrily as he took a step towards the soldier, his eyebrows in a frown as he gave his a hard glare. "Pointing guns at innocent women?" Wilf continued but Donna was not angry, she could do nothing but look at him with his mouth open as she had some idea of what the soldier might have seen. Her eyes drawn to a distant flash of blue light and the buzz of electricity. The same circumstances that happened that signaled Rose's last appearance when they had met.

"You're a disgrace. In my day, we would've had you court marshalled!" Wilf shouted, but Donna just walked silently in the direction of the blue flash, everyone watching her, everyone calling after her in fear.

"Donna? Where are you going? It's not safe at night! Donna! Donna!" Sylvia yelled in terror, but she still made no move to follow her.

As soon as she had rounded the corner, Donna came to a halt. Her mouth hanging open, her arms by her side as she took in the sight of rose waiting there patiently. Her leather jacket still clinging onto her sides, her purple top covering the top of her jeans, her hair flapping in the wind as she stood their waiting for her.

"Hello."

"Hi." Rose said gently before she lead Donna patiently and quietly towards the park. The pair od the sitting beside one another on a park bench, the tree's swaying behind them, the cold night air biting at their clothes, the starry sky shining down at them.

"It's the ATMOS devices." Rose started as she looked up at the sky, her hands clasped over one another, her legs folded over one another while Donna sat patiently as she spoke, never looking away from Rose. "We're lucky it's not so bad here, Britain hasn't got that much petrol. But all over Europe... China, South Africa... they're getting choked by gas." Roes finished, bring up her hand as she rubbed at the tender skin, her eyes still looking at the stars, Donna moving her own eyes to look above her.

"Can't anyone stop it?" Donna questioned, a frown pressed on her features, her shoulders shrugging at the same time, causing Rose to look at her

"Yeah, they're trying right now, this little band of fighters... on board the Sontaran ship... any second now..." Rose informed, looking from Donna and then back to the sky, her eyebrows raised, mouth still never closing fully as they looked up at the sky patiently. The sky turned to fire briefly, blazing over their heads before the calm is restored. Donna couldn't help but watch her mouth fall open.

"And that was...?"

"That was the Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones - they gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness has transported to the Sontaran home world. There's no-one left." She stated, so tired, so numb, every emotion voided from her voice, having known the people. Donna could do nothing but frown at her as she continued to study the impressive woman in front of her.

"You're always wearing the same clothes. Why won't you tell me your name?" Donna asked testily.

"None of this was meant to happen. There was a man. This... wonderful man, and he stopped it. The Titanic, the Adipose, the ATMOS, he stopped them all from happening." Rose said. Pausing as her own thoughts were engulfed by those she shared with the Doctor. Her eyes watering with emotion, her head shaking as she spoke.

"That... Doctor?"

"You knew him." Rose implored gently, leaning closer to her as she spoke about the man she loved, having told him once on the beach of BAD WOLF BAY, the worst day of her life… the day she was taken from the man she loved.

"Did I? When?" Donna questioned, her eyebrows rising once again

"I think you dream about him, sometimes. It's a man in a suit? A tall, thin man, great hair." Rose voiced with a smile, staring at he in nothing in particular as she remembered what he looked like, really putting emphasize on the hair before she turned away from Donna. "Some... really great hair."

"Who are you?" Donna asked, with a great deal of restraint.

"I was like you. I used to be you. You've travelled with him, Donna. You've travelled with the Doctor in a different world." Rose implored, nodding her head at the red head who was shaking her head in misbelief

"I never met him, and he's dead."

"He died underneath the Thames on Christmas Eve, but you were meant to be there. He needed someone to stop him, and that was you. You made him leave. You saved his life." Rose argued, her eyes boring right into hers watching as she stared at her, and for a second, it seems like she remembers.

_A flash under the Thames barrier. The Doctor , amidst a storm of fire and water, the Empress of the Racnoss screaming, withering, glass smashing, the tunnels flooding, and Donna standing their in her wedding dress, looking up at the man who was soaked to the bone, staring darkly down at the insect, his hearts falling to another place. _

"_DOCTOR" Donna yelled, screaming up at him, watching as he looked at her as though he had snapped out of a trance "You can stop now!"_

"Stop it. I don't know what you're talking about, leave me alone!" Donna shouted, snapping her form away from the bench as she shoved her body away from the woman.

"Something's coming, Donna. Something worse." Rose cried, getting to her own feet and standing away from her as she looked at the woman.

"The whole world is stinking. How can anything be worse than this?" Donna shouted with angry skepticism.

"Trust me." She started emotional a she took a step towards her "We need the Doctor more than ever. I've—" She swallowed, struggling with her emotions as she placed her hand to her heart "I've been pulled across from a different universe, because every single universe is in danger. It's coming, Donna. It's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop it."

"WHAT is?" Tears of frustration shining in her eyes as she shook her head over at Rose

"The darkness."

"Well, what do you keep telling ME for? WHAT am I supposed to do? I'm nothing special. I mean, I'm- I'm not- I'm nothing special, I'm a temp. I'm not even that, I'm NOTHING." Donna yelled angrily and frustrated, unable to see what Rose was seeing.

"Donna Noble, you're the most important woman in the whole of creation." Rose said, almost laughing as she tried to make her see, almost laughing at the notion that Donna is nothing.

"**Oh**, don't. Just..."She stared, shaking her head, her smile wiped from her face "Don't. I'm tired. I'm so... tired." Donna said with a short, and mirthless laugh, shaking her head at Rose as she turned to leave

"I need you to come with me."

"Well. Blonde hair might work on the men, but you ain't shifting me, lady." Donna stated as she turned back with a derisive laugh

"That's more like it." Rose said with a smile

"I've got plenty more." Donna stated sarcastically

"I know you'll come with me. Only when you want to."

"You'll have a long wait, then." Donna yelled over her shoulder as she walked back.

"Not really, just three weeks." Rose said assumingly as she pulled the hair from her face, pressing her hand to her hip "Tell me, does your grandfather still own that telescope?" Again Donna could do nothing but turn her back, how the hell could she possible know about that?

"He never lets go of it." Donna whispered in bewilderment.

"Three weeks time. But you've got to be certain. Because, when you come with me, Donna... sorry... so sorry, but... you're going to die." Rose implored over at her, using the words the Doctor would have used causing Donna to stare at her. But before her very eyes, the figure of the most impressive woman Donna had ever met faded way, leaving her on her own.

However Rose was right. 3 weeks later Donna found herself saying goodbye to Rocco and his family. The families having grown closer together. People were being bundled into vans, evicted from their homes, taken away, knowing what was going to happen next. Knowing they were going to labor camps.

Her mother was an empty shell, not listening to her, not encouraging her, not doing anything. Her grandfather sitting more and more on his own with his telescope until it happened. Watching as every star started to disappear, constellation after constellation as if someone was turning them out. She was perturbed, but not surprised. She knew what she had to do and as soon as she had turned around Rose was already waiting for her.

The pair of them got into a UNIT van and were being driven towards the base. Once the van had come to a halt they jumped out into the cold night air. Rose was striding purposefully towards what looked like an enormous warehouse. Cold stone walls, wood littering the sides while Donna followed behind her. Rose pushed a curtain aside to allow Donna and herself to enter the enormous warehouse. Inside, there was a circle of mirrors with lights at intervals between them. A large blue police box. The TARDIS, was standing a short distance away from this circle, linked to it by bunches of wires.

"Loadstone testing now at 15.4. Repeat: 15.4."

"Ma'am." Captain Magambo stated, saluting at Rose

"I've told you, don't salute." Rose stated irritably as she tampered with a computer.

"Well, if you're not going to tell us your name..." She sighed as she turned so she was facing Rose.

"What, you don't know either?" Donna implored as she faced the woman in uniform who had her hands pressed behind her back as she looked over at Donna.

"There's too many different realities. Trust me, the wrong word in the wrong place can change an entire causal nexus." Rose voiced, still pressing certain buttons on the terminal.

"She talks like that. A lot. And you must be Miss Noble." The officer stated over at Donna, her face not showing any emotion while Donna just stared at her with her mouth open

"Donna." She smiled as she took the officers hand and shook it

"**Captain** Erisa Magambo. Thank you for this."

"I don't even know what I'm doing." Donna shouted as she shook her head but the pair of them was taken from their conversation when Rose turned from the computer and turned to face Magambo

"Is it awake?"

"It seems to be quiet today. Ticking over. Like it's waiting." The Captain informed as she turned to face the Box. Rose however walked over to Donna, her hands folded across her chest, her tongue still behind her cheek as she contemplated the TARDIS.

"Do you want to see it?" She asked with a smile.

"What's a police box?" Donna asked as she narrowed her eyes towards the machine and then back over to Rose.

"**They** salvaged it from underneath the Thames. Just go inside."

"What for?"

"Just go in!" Rose ordered and watched as Donna did as she was told, Rose following her, as the woman didn't understand the logic. She gave Rose a strange look before she stepped over the threshold of the TARDIS. Rose was waiting patiently, smiling a little as is she was waiting for it

"No. WAY." Donna voiced from inside the TARDIS, her voice echoing from inside, an incredulous laugh following. Rose could do nothing but smile as Donna came back out and then does the obligatory walk around the outside of the TARDIS, reassuring herself that it really is that small, feeling the sides, mouth hanging open before she walked back inside.

The TARDIS was completely dark and strangely silent. It looked very different from how Rose knew if, almost as through the life had been taken from it. Donna realizes her mouth was still hanging open, so she closes it as the whole thing got the better of her. She looked around a little again before coming back outside, looking straight over at Rose who was looking at her gently.

"What do you think?"

" ... can I have a coffee? " Donna managed to say.

A few minutes later Donna found herself walking around the TARDIS rota. A light shining from the top of the console room while Donna clutched at her steaming cup of coffee. Wires were spilling out all cover the console as Rose spoke to her, her hands touching and feeling the now dead ancient machine.

" Time And Relative Dimension In Space. This room used to shine with light." Rose said gently as she gazed up at the Rota "I think it's dying." She said sadly as she reached out to rub the console. The rota rose a feeble inch or two in response, a small smile etching over Rose's features as she understood what the TARDIS was trying to do.

" It's still trying to help."

"And... and it belonged to the Doctor?" Donna asked, looking down at the machine before looking back towards Rose who was looking towards the ceiling.

"He was a Time Lord. Last of his kind." Rose voiced as she nodded her head

"But if he's so special, what's he doing with me?" Donna stated, genuinely puzzled

"He thought you were brilliant." Rose said simply

"Don't be stupid." Donna snapped a little causing Rose to laugh at her

"Well, you are! It just took the Doctor to show you that, simply by being with him." Rose smiled before he looked away "He did the same to me. To everyone he touches." She said gently just for Donna to watch her for a moment, seeming to sense something.

"Were you and him...?" Donna asked gently.

"It was complicated. We were pulled apart, separated via a parallel world" She said as she looked at her. In all the times she had been asked this question, this was the first time she didn't have an answer, knowing this Universe was falling first. But she was distracted from her thoughts when she heard the clicking noise and reached out, smoothing her hand over Donna's shoulder and back; she shifted her eyes back to Donna who was looking at her hand

"Do you want to see it?" The blonde asked daringly.

"No." Donna stated immediately, but watching Rose peer at her back again made her heart thump "Go on, then." She stated just for Rose to take Donna into the centre of the circle of mirrors.

"We don't know how the TARDIS works, but we've managed to scrape off the surface technology - enough to show you the creature." Rose informed as she placed Donna into the corrected position

"It's a creature?" Donna snapped alarmed, shoving her body around to look at Rose for reassurance

"Just stand here." Rose said with a smile as she straightened up Donna.

"Out of the circle, please." The Captain said to Rose as she leant through the mirrors

"**Yes**, ma'am." Rose breathed sarcastically as she left the circle.

"Can't you stay with me?" Donna voiced fearfully, but Rose could do nothing but smile at her gently, her arms folded across her chest once again.

"Ready? And... activate." She stated just for a whirring of machinery- the lights around the circumference of the circle snapping on, one by one. Once all of them were on Donna screwed her eyes tight shut.

"Open your eyes, Donna." Rose said calmly, moving her hand in front of her

"Is it there?"

"Yeah- open your eyes. Look at it." Rose urged gently, once again moving her hands over at the woman who was shaking, shaking her head in the process

"I can't."

"It's part of you, Donna. Look." Rose voiced again, pressing her hands together, her eyebrows raised. But slowly, Donna opened her eyes, and in the mirrors, she could see what was on her back. A massive, black beetle. Gasping in horror, spinning around frantically she tried to get it off her back, her heart thumping in her chest, her eyes watering, her breath hitching.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay - calm down. Donna? Donna? Donna!" Rose said gently and comforting as she took a few steps towards her, getting her attention to stop her from spinning in a circle " Okay." She watched as Donna started taking deep breaths, she looked at the beetle with trepidation. It takes up most of her back, it's pincers nuzzling her hair, upon closer inspection, Donna realizes that it's not causing her any physical pain, it's just clinging their like a parasite, clicking away.

"What is it?" Donna whispered, trying to stay calm

"We don't know." Rose voiced apologetically, her hands pressed together again as she gave Donna and embarrassed smile

"Oh. Thanks." Donna bellowed with an impressive mix of dripping sarcasm and terror

"**It** feeds off time. By - by changing time, by making someone's life take a different turn, like er... meetings never made... children never born... a life never loved. But with you, it's... _" _Rose said, trying to explain to Donna, trying to keep her calm. The other's behind her looking away sadly.

"But I never did- anything important." Donna screamed, frozen with fear.

"Yeah, you did. One day, that thing made you turn right instead of left." Rose stated matter of fatly, her forehead creasing as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"When was that?"

"Oh, you wouldn't remember. It was the most ordinary day in the world, but by turning right, you never met the Doctor and the whole world just changed around you."

"Can you get rid- of it?" Donna stuttered out

"I can't even touch it." Rose said helplessly and sadly, her eyebrows raised as she moved to peer at it "It seems to be in a state of flux."

"What - does that - mean?" Donna yelled with the air of someone who's had enough of techno-babble thrown at her

"I don't know. It's the sort of thing the Doctor would say!" Rose said with a laugh, perhaps forgetting that Donna isn't in on this particular joke yet.

"You liar!" Donna screeched furiously, her eyes filling with tears as she becomes hysterical "You told me I was special! But it's not me! It's this thing! I'm just a host!"

"No, there's more than that. The readings are strange it's... it's like reality's just bending round you." Rose said calmly, moving her hands around in gestures as it helped her explain what she was saying

"Because of this thing!" Donna shouted again, not remotely reassured

"No, no! We're getting separate readings from you. And they've always been there, since the day you were born." Rose implored, staring right at Donna

"This is not relevant to the mission." The Captain stated again, leaning closer to Rose, her hands still embedded into her pockets.

"I thought it was just the Doctor we needed, but it's the both of you. The Doctor and Donna Noble. Together. To stop the stars from going out." Rose said quietly, staring intently at Donna a smile falling on her lips at the end

"**Why**? What can I do?" Donna roared hysterical, shaking with fear and sheer confusion, Rose gives an almost imperceptible shake of her head and cannot give Donna an answer. Donna half glances at the beetle, but cannot bring herself to look directly at it again. "Turn it off. Please." She whimpers

"Captain." Rose said quickly as she looked over at her shoulder towards the other woman.

"Power down." As soon as the lights powered down, Rose strode over to Donna who was shaking uncontrollably, although the beetle is no longer visible. She could do nothing but touch her arm comfortingly.

"It's... it's still there, though. What can I do... to get rid of it?" Donna asked shakily

"You're going to travel in time." Rose said with a smile, causing Donna to look at her with her mouth hanging open.

The next thing anyone new Rose had taken charge. She was very quickly explaining to Donna what she needed to do. Donna however was wearing a thick green jacket and a load of wires as she tried to keep up with what Rose was saying who was once again using her hands to help explain her point.

"The TARDIS has tracked down the moment of intervention, Monday the 25th, one minute past ten in the morning. Your car was on Little Sutton Street Ealing Road, but you turn right heading for Griffin's Parade. You need to turn left. That's the most important thing. You've got to go back and turn left. Have you got that, Donna? One minute past ten. Make yourself turn left, heading for the Chiswick Highroad."

"Keep the jacket on at all times - it's insulation against temporal feedback." The Captain said before heading towards her and placing a digital watch onto her wrist "This will correspond to local time wherever you land." She continued before pressing her with a glass of water "This is to combat dehydration."

The next thing was happening to quickly for Donna as she was being lef to the edge of the circle by several UNIT soldiers, Magambo and Rose. Just before she was going to step into the circle Rose turned to face her, a comforting smile pressed to her features.

"This is where we leave you."

"I don't want to see that thing on my back." Donna said quickly and fearfully.

"No! The mirrors are just incidental. They bounce chronon energy back into the centre which we control and decide the destination." Rose explained gently

"It's a time machine." Donna said in awe, her eyes popping out before looking over at Rose who was smirking at her

"It's a time machine." She smiled

"If you could?" The Captain informed before Rose gave Donna an encouraging smile, giving her arm one last squeeze, before she stepped into the circle once more.

"Powering up." The machine burst into life once again, the lights snapping on once by one

"How do you know it's going to work?" Donna said loudly, breathing in a nervous breath as she looked at Rose who had moved her eyebrows, her hand still pressed to her hips.

"Hmm? Oh... yeah... we- we don't. We're just... we're just guessing." She replied, sounding uncannily like the Doctor.

"Yeah. Oh, brilliant!" Donna said with an apprehensive laugh

"Just remember, when you get to the junction, change the car's direction by one minute past ten." She said, moving her hands to the left and then holding up one finger

"How do I do that?" Donna asked suddenly and urgently.

"It's up to you."

"Well, I just have to... run up to myself and... have a good argument."

"I'd like to see that!" Rose said with a laugh

" Activate loadstone." The Captain said just as a switch is flicked and the lights blink. The light on the top of the TARDIS is flashing in the background causing the other lights around Donna to flash.

"Good luck."

"I'm ready!" Donna said enthusiastically with a smile

"**One** minute past ten." Rose said again, one of her hands tucked away in her back pocket.

"Because I understand, now. You said I was going to die, but you mean this whole world is going to blink out of existence." Donna said with a tearful expression but being brave. But she misunderstood what Rose's face was telling her. She had got everything wrong. But that's not dying. Because a better world takes its place. The Doctor's world. And I'm still alive!" She said smiling courageously but confused by Rose's silence. "That's right, isn't it? I don't die? If I change things, I don't die? That's... that's right, isn't it?" She said with a smile, smiling at Rose expectantly, needing reassurance, but Rose couldn't lie to her.

" I'm sorry."

"But I can't die! I've got a future! With the Doctor - you told me!" Donna yelled her courage wavering.

"Activate!" But suddenly the lights reached such an intensity everyone had to look away, a strong wind bellowing around Donna, the beetle once again visible on her back, sparks flying from the TARDIS, the mirror the wires all shining with power before she disappeared into smoke.

The next thing Donna knew she had reappeared, on all fours on a pavement, still covered in wires and wreathing the thick green coat. Everything seemed so normal, a normal day, a man strolling past with a radio, an ice cream shop… Donna was looking around with her mouth hanging open as she got to her feet, hardly able to believe it. She looked around at her surroundings before she threw up her hands in the air, laughing with incredulity. The she takes in her surroundings properly.

"Hold on... but this is... I'm not... this is Sutton Court! I'm half a mile away!" She yelled, before holding her face into the sky "I'm half a mile away!" She shouted before she checked her wristwatch. It's 9:57

"Four minutes? Oh, my God..." She whispered in sick horror, she looked left and right again before she bolted from her spot and shoved her body forwards. Donna running and rushing as fast as she can, bolting down the road, panting for breath but nor daring to stop. But as she continued she couldn't breath. She paused by a lamp-post, half leaning, half collapsed for a second check of her watch. She rolled her eyes, took in a large breath and carried on running, hoping and praying she would get there in time. Sprinting down the road, gasping for breath. Donna could do nothing but stop running for a moment, gasping- she checked her watch which reads 9:59, her heart hammering in her chest as she continued to look down the road.

"I'm not going to get there." She said in terror before she stood a little, almost given up when she remembers… remembered the words of Rose.

"_Your going to die" _

Now Donna frowned, her breath still gasping through her mouth, her body finally relaxing, she seemed strangely resigned. She could see the blue lorry driving up the road; all she could do was gaze at the approaching lorry.

"Please." Donna said distance and distracted before she stepped right out in front of it. The driver slammed on the break but it was too late. A woman who was watching screamed _causing the Donna and her mother sitting in the car to snap their heads in the direction of the scream. _

"_Can you hear that?" Sylvia asked with a frown watching as Donna and Sylvia observed how the traffic was building up to their right. _

"_The traffic's stopping._

"_Something must have happened!"_

However, the Donna who had saved the universe was lying motionless on the road. She opened her eyes blaringly and Rose came slowly into focus above her and knelt gently beside her.

"Tell him this: two words." Rose said to her, all Donna could do was look up at her before she knelt further down to her ear and whispered something into Donna's ear. Donna could do nothing but close her eyes and her head fell to the side limply.

"_Well, that decides it. I'm not sitting in a traffic jam. I'm going left" She stated as she looked at the traffic building up with distate. With that she switches the indicator again and turns left. _

Donna screams. The beetle on her back flails. The events she experienced in the alternate world rewind very quickly, images flashing through her head - UNIT, Rocco, the web-star, the Doctor wreathed in fire and water, the Doctor's sonic screwdriver flying back into his hand, the sky on fire, the words 'LEEDS' stamped across a document, the mushroom cloud, the Titanic falling from the sky, the thunder cloud over the hospital - the beetle falls off her onto its back. The Fortune Teller is cowering in the corner, staring at Donna, her eyes full of fear. Donna stands, looking at the beetle which twitches and clicks feebly before it dies on the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Donna shouted fearfully, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"You were so strong. What are you? What will you be?" The fortune teller whimpered, rocking on the floor before she scrambled for the exit, not wanting to be in Donna's presence any longer. Donna continued to look at the beetle as it give one last click and then it is still. But just at that moment The Doctor and his Wife Rose walked into the room, frowns of confusion pressed to their features, oblivious to the thing Donna had just been in _(scrambles for the exit, whimpering) _What will you be?

"Everything all right?" The Doctor asked mildly, his hands pressed into his pockets as Rose looked up at her husband and then towards Donna. Donna looked up at the Doctor with her mouth hanging open as she looked at him as if she hadn't seen him in year- which in a way, she hasn't.

"Oh, God...!" She voiced as she threw her arms around the pair of them, gasping with relief.

"What was that for?" Rose said with a small laugh, her eyebrows raised, her mouth hanging open as she pulled away from the pair, the Doctor smiling lovingly down at his wife as she smiled over at her friend who was over the moon about seeing the pair of them

"I don't know!" She said in a high pitched laugh before engulfing them in a hug once again.

The Doctor was sitting in front of Rose and Donna as he picked up the beetle and pressed it to it's back as he poked it with an incense stick. However Rose was sitting next to her friend, her hand pressed firmly in hers as she comforted Donna to tell them what has happened.

"I can't remember. It's slipping away. You know like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of... goes." Donna said sadly as she looked over at Rose, shaking her head and shoulders in the process, Rose could do nothing but smile at her .

"It just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways." Rose voiced as she cocked her head towards the beetle in front of her husband

"Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you...Great big parallel world!" The Doctor finished almost proudly as he gave her a smile. Donna just gave him a smile before she lost it and her expression moved into a frown

"Hold on, you said parallel worlds are sealed off." Donna voiced with confusion as she looked over at the Doctor and then to Rose.

"They are. But you had one created around you." The Doctor informed gently, his voice low as he looked at Donna with his eyebrows raised his mouth hanging open showing his teeth "Funny thing is, it seems to be happening a lot. To you."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, The Library and then this..." Rose said, causing the pair of them to look over at her as she shook her head and then cocked it towards the beetle.

"Just... goes with the job. I suppose." The Doctor could do nothing but observe her, his brow furrowed his mouth hanging open as he looked at her.

"Doctor?" Rose warned as she looked at her husband, knowing the way his mind worked and the way he thinked. Tis confusion and worry being sent to her via their link that they shared, he just looked at her and then back to Donna.

"Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once. I met your grandfather. Then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time." The Doctor said questioningly, his eyebrows now raised, his forehead wrinkled as he looked at her pensively "It's like something's binding us together."

"Don't be so daft. I'm nothing special." Donna said skeptically as she looked down at her hands

"Yes, you are, you're brilliant." The Doctor said as he leant closer to her fondly. Rose just smiling at her and then towards her husband. Donna could do nothing but smile at the pair on return before she remembered.

"_He thought you were brilliant"_

"She said that." Donna voiced, a frown pressed to her features.

"Who did?" Rose said as she looked back at her, her eyes soft and gently as she spoke to Donna.

"That woman." Donna said as she studied Rose as if she recognized her, Rose could do nothing but look at her, her hearts beating under the intensity of Donna's gaze "I can't remember."

"Well, she never existed now." The Doctor voiced, his head moving down a little towards her, but Donna couldn't let it go. Something inside her sensing the importance of this.

"No, but she looked like Rose, she said... the stars... she said the stars are going out." Donna stated. Rose having frozen in her spot as she understood what was going on. Her hearts beating in her chest, her breathing increasing as the fear started to swarm her body. The Doctor just looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised, Rose completely missing his concern as she stared off to space, so many thoughts and emotions swimming around her mind.

"Yeah, but that world's gone."

"No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world." She implored, as the details started coming back to her, just at the point the Doctor looked over at Rose who had lost her colour, making her look at him _"_She said the darkness is coming, even here." Rose got to her feet, the pair of them watching her as she did this, her hand pressed to her forehead as she understood the concept. Her nightmares were coming true, she was being tested and she was scared for her life as she understood what this meant.

"Rose" The Doctor voiced causing her too look down at him, her eyes showing how she was really feeling.

"It's happening" She explained before her body suddenly went limp, a force of an intense pressure pressed down on her shoulders, her head pounding with pain as the reality of everything came crashing down onto her. Feeling another presence in her head, the feeling of the other self pressed onto her consciousness. She could feel her body falling to the ground before the Doctor sucked in a large lungful of air and shoved his body over to her, catching her in his arms as she grabbed hold of him unable to carry her own weight and the weight of someone else. Her other self.

"Who was she Donna?" Rose forced out of her mouth, clinging onto the Doctor, her eyes squinting as she forced back the pain, having to know what was going on.

"I don't know."

"What did she look like?" The Doctor asked, a raised with suspicion already. The Doctor never keeping his eyes away from Rose.

"She was... " Donna started before she remembered Rose tucking a blonde hair behind her ear. "She looked just like Rose, but more exhausted, numb, broken"

"Donna what was her name?" The Doctor asked, insistently, his voice trembling as he understood the consequences of this.

"But she told me... to warn you. She said... two words."

"What two words? What were they?" Rose asked quietly, her voice slightly hollow

"What did she say?" The Doctor finished as Rose trailed off, suppressed urgency shining in his voice.

"Bad Wolf."

Rose was trembling, the force inside her head was beginning to bubble and without the help of the Doctor she was struggling to stand. She understood what was happening. She had a gallifreyan mind meaning she could pick up certain time lines, certain wavelengths and she was bound to pick up on her own. The pressure of having her own, the presence of BAD WOLF and the other Rose was starting to peak and she couldn't concentrate.

Flashes and images of what Rose had been through. Images of Donna from that parallel world of how she had helped her friend get back. Watching as she stroked the TARDIS like she did, but her heart was broken. She had been parted from the Doctor the same as she had, but unlike her she was separated from him via a parallel world. Images of herself with her husband, images of past adventures but then something really happened to her. Something she had never seen before.

Images of the BAD WOLF, another person the Doctor and herself had speculated about. Something that would crop up under extreme circumstances, remembered at times of huge understandings.

_Her mind was fogged with the picture of the TARDIS surrounded in a bright white light. Both of the doors shooting inwards, the blazing white light emanating from the inside. The man who was her husband, cladded in leather, with big ears and large eyes shielded them from the intensity, but having to look awestruck. _

"_Rose…" the Doctor voiced but had to flinch back, drops to the floor as with an inrush of air, a figure rushes out of the TARDIS, in the air, a blur , then rapidly reassembling snapping into shape, some distance in front of the TARDIS_

_Rose was standing there. And something more. Shining white, her hair blowing ethereal, the face of an angel. The room filled with the hum of enormous power. The Doctor could do nothing more than look up at her._

"_What did you do?" He panicked but she just looked around calmly and slowly, like a Goddess. London accent had vanished, voice full of reverb and infinite wisdom._

"_I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me" She voiced, her eyes whirling with the vortex_

"_YOU went deeper than that. You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that-"_

"_This is an Abomination," The Dalek Emperor sounded_

"_EXTERMINATE!" The Doctor screamed out for her to look out, to get out of the way, but he could do nothing but watch as the bolt left the Dalek. Rose held up her hand, freezing the bolt, reverses it which slide back into his gun. _

"_Rose, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now!"_

"_I am the BAD WOLF. I create myself. I take the words…" She started before lifting her hands towards the words above their heads, lifting it off the wall and separating the letters that were gently dancing in the air " I scatter them, in time and space, a message to lead myself here"_

But before she could even comprehend what she was seeing she could feel the Doctor shaking her from her vision.

"ROSE!" The Doctor shouted, his hand pressed to her cheek, making her look at him "Snap out of this, control it, press it out of your mind" The Doctor implored down at her, breathing panic ally as he took in her vacant expression but breathed a sigh of relief when she snapped her eyes up towards him.

"It's happening Doctor. The darkness is coming, the girl from my dreams is coming and there is nothing I can do to stop it!" Rose cried, clinging onto her husband for support, unable to control the shield around her mind. Watching as her husband's eyes were full of the intense pain from inside her head, he too could feel what she was feeling. His eyes widened, shaking finally understanding the situation they had fallen into.

"Well, what does it mean-?" Donna asked uncomprehend, unsure at why Rose had suddenly taken ill. But she watched as the two time beings looked at each other before the Doctor pulled Rose with him and they burst from the tent in one swift move, Donna rushing to keep up with them.

But everywhere they looked, there was posters, banners, flags, BAD WOLF, BAD WOLF, BAD WOLF, printed over and over again. The notice on the door of the TARDIS read only BAD WOLD, repeatedly, the glowing lights over the door also proclaiming these foreboding words.

But Rose was getting weaker and weaker, having three consciousness's imbedded in your mind was forcing her body to grow heavier and heavier. She reached out for her husband who could feel the pain in his wife's head, his own worry getting the better of him before he looked down at her, the hand pressed onto his arm was the last thing he felt before she collapsed to the ground, the Doctor having to catch her and scoop her up into his arms as she lay limply in her arms.

"ROSE!" Donna cried as she rushed over to her "What's happening?" Donna panicked as they rushed towards the TARDIS.

"She has a gallifreyan mind, meaning she can pick up on certain things. For the last 6 months Rose has been picking up dreams of herself, telling her that the 'Darkness is coming' her parallel self bleeding through the cracks of reality, forcing herself on Rose leaving her fighting to protect her own consciousness. She had hers as well as the other Rose's mind collapsing onto hers. But with the constant reminders of BAD WOLF, means a hidden part of herself is also crashing onto her mind" The Doctor bellowed worried about the state of his wife before he rushed into the TARDIS. His breathing heavy, his hearts beating rapidly as he flung himself into the TARDIS.

But his hearts shattered when he took in the flooded console room that was shining with red light. Donna slammed the door behind her and her mouth fell open when she looked at the ancient machine in front of her.

"Doctor, what is it? What's Bad Wolf?"

"It's the end of the Universe." The Doctor breathed heavily, before looking down at the unconscious form of his wife, pressing a hand to her cheek and then pulling her closer towards him.

_**To be continued**_


	30. The Stolen Earth Part One

The Stolen Earth Part One

The TARDIS materialized. The claxon sounded. The Time traveller's wife on the captain's chair. The corner of a perfectly normal suburban street. Everything seemed perfect. Except trouble was bruin.

The Doctor's wife was fighting for the rightful control of her mind. The parallel Rose managed to bleed through several walls of reality, and the Doctor had no idea what to think when he bolted through the doors of his spaceship, his eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open with panic shining in his eyes as he slowed to a stop on the grass. His companion Donna was closing the door behind her, the pair of them taking in their surroundings.

"It's fine... everything's fine." The Doctor breathed, turning around to look at what was going on, frowns pressed to their features. The Doctor spun back around again and noticed a Milk-cart was trundling down the road, stopping a short distance away while Donna turned to talk to him

"Except with Rose" Donna said sadly "What's wrong with her?"

"She's recuperating" The Doctor started as he looked down at Donna, the fear and worry for his wife never leaving his hearts as he took in the panicked expression of his companion. "She had three consciousness swimming in her mind. Her own, the parallel Rose and BAD WOLF. Right now she switched off her own mind and is concentrating in protecting that and propelling the other's from her mind. It will be easier for the entity of BAD WOLF to leave her, but with the parallel Rose in the wrong universe, in Rose's universe, unfortunately she's away going to have that pressing on her mind" The Doctor explained to her as he looked back into the TARDIS where he hoped his Wife was almost ready to wake up, because right now he needed her beside him. He needed her comforting hand, he needed her guidance, and he needed to bounce his ideas from her. Needed her to come up with something he might have missed, looking around for something out of the ordinary

"Nothing's wrong, it's all fine!" He whispered before he called over to the Milkman who looked over at the Doctor with a frown on his face "Excuse me? What day is it?"

"Saturday." He said with a frown, his hand resting on the doorframe of his van

"Saturday! Good!" The Doctor nodded as he shouted back towards him, a frown still pressed to his features, his teeth clenched together a little "Good, I like Saturdays." He said quietly and gently.

"So I just met Rose from another universe" Donna said with a frown, her mouth hanging open as she struggled to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah." The Doctor stated as he continued to send Donna unease, a frown still pressed to his features as he continued to look around him.

"But she's locked away in a parallel world."

"Exactly. " The Doctor breathed as he turned to Donna, his hands firmly pressed in his pockets as he felt the tension in his head lesson a small bit due to Rose. "If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world, then that means the walls of the universe are breaking down, which puts everything in danger. Everything. But how?" The Doctor said quickly, his eyebrows raised causing creases to form on his face before the pair looked away from each other. The Doctor suddenly hurried back into the TARDIS, Donna closely on his heels as he snapped towards the monitor, taking a look over at Rose who was still lying unconscious on the captain's chair as she expelled a huge pressure from her mind.

However as soon as the Time Lord and his companion had rushed back into the blue box the earth started to tremor. The milk bottles started clanging onto each other causing the Milkman to frown down at them, regarding them, somewhat disturbed. He placed two back in their boxes quickly before he took a step back, unable to hide the fear from his features. He snapped back when he saw a few of them smash, twisting when he heard tiles slipping from the roves of houses, he could do nothing but look up at the sky as the wind blew around him.

The Doctor's severed hand that had found his home underneath the console was trembling unnoticed by the Doctor. However the ancient Time Lord did not fail to notice the frown pressed to his wife's features. He excused himself past Donna and sat down on his knees as he leant down in front of her. He pressed his hands delicately on to her temples to try and revive her, knowing that she was taking too long; he needed to bounce his thoughts off of her, she could come up with something he couldn't.

However when he felt himself connected with her mind she had not hesitated to let him in. His mind was fogged with the familiar gold colour of Rose's mind. Watching as the neurons' danced, watching as she struggled to keep her mind intact. However he could localize the three distinctive, and very different looking stands. BAD WOLF, intricate spirals and swirls, burning dark gold and the two similar looking strands of both Rose and the Parallel Rose. His Rose's had the beautiful elegant lines and swirls of 18th century writing while Parallel Rose was twisting and turning it's way through Rose's mind. The Pair foreign to Rose slowly lifting, knowing that this was a small as Rose was going to be able to get it. But as the Doctor persisted to dig deeper into Rose's mind he uncovered something else. The constant nagging of depleting energy, the beeps and sounds from a computer, scratching and biting as electrical impulses pranced around her mind. The thing that was preventing Rose from waking, the thing that caused Rose to frown. But the Doctor gave her mind and nudge and was delighted when he watched Rose stir. He pulled from her mind and was greeted with the sight of her eyelids blinking into existent, her hazel eyes shining right up at him.

"Doctor?" She breathed, her air sucked into her lungs, ignoring the fact that her bypass system could have sustained her for a little while longer. The Doctor could do nothing but smile at her gently, wiping the hair from her forehead and stroking her head as he looked down at her

"Feeling better I see" he cooed to her gently and his hearts leaped when he noticed her smiling "Come on, I need your help" He finished before holding out his hands to her, helped her to gain her balance before the pair of them walked over to the console, Rose holding a frown as she tried to ignore and press the uncomfortable feeling in her mind away from her.

"The thing is, Doctor... no matter what's happening - and I'm sure it's bad, I get that. But... This Rose is different to yours. We have no idea what she's going to be like" Donna stated carefully as she watched Rose and the Doctor who had suddenly become very engrossed in pushing and popping buttons around the TARDIS who was comforting Rose. The pair looked over at her and before they could even answer Donna the TARDIS gave and almighty crash and a shudder which caused the Doctor to loose his footing, he reached out for the console but was unsuccessful causing him to fall to the floor, Rose falling a little over his stomach. Donna however tried to grab onto the railings, her hands reaching a little before she lost her balance and crashed to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Donna shouted in alarm, her mouth moving in large movements as Rose looked up towards the ceiling.

"It came from outside!" Rose breathed with a frown before she rushed to the door and shoved the squeaky doors open- her hearts dropped when she was faced with nothing but space, limps of rock floating lazily around them. The Doctor rushed behind her, pressing his hands to her sides as he regarded the view with some sense of shock causing Donna to join them completely bemused by the whole thing.

_He runs to the door and opens it - and is faced with nothing but space, lumps of rock floating lazily around them. The Doctor regards the view with some shock. Donna joins him._

"We're in space... how did that happen?" Donna breathed, a frown on her features, her mouth hanging open as her voice rose with fear. But Rose and the Doctor were already running away from door and further into the control room. "What did you do?" She asked, watching as the pair glanced at the monitor, the Doctor leaning over Rose's shoulder as they continued to look puzzled at it.

"We haven't moved. We're fixed." The Doctor stated, his eyebrows in a frown but was silenced when Rose lifted her hand to his chest, resting the back of her hand on his chest, gaining some sense of comfort from clinging onto him.

"Look" She breathed, pointing towards the screen, looking at the circling symbols as Donna walked towards them

"It can't have... no." He breathed, his mouth hanging open before snapping his long legs back to the door, staring out, utterly disconcerted, his hands resting on the side of the door as he leant out of the door.

"What's going on Doctor!" Donna breathed with her mouth hanging open

"The TARDIS is still in the same place, but the Earth is gone." Rose started, watching as her companions turned to face her, her eyes dull and lifeless "The entire planet gone" She said sadly before collapsing on the captain's chair and pressed her hand to her forehead as she continued to ignore the constant nagging in her head.

_**FAR ACROSS THE UNIVERSE...**_

_A young Doctor working for UNIT was lying on the floor unconscious, amidst broken, smoking wires, sparks and the shout of frightened people, alarms, chaos. Martha could do nothing but open her eyes dazedly as she lifted her head. _

"_Confirm all stations online. Can anyone hear me?"_

"_What was that?" Martha breathed from her position on the ground, her face scrunched up as she tried to localize her havoc thoughts. _

"_Emergency systems online."_

"_**Was**__ there some sort of earthquake or...?" She asked as she struggled to sit up, people around her doing the same thing as they looked around at the messy surroundings in confusion._

"_Jalandra, are you all right?" She asked as she finally managed to get to her feet. _

"_Yeah, I'm okay."_

"_Is anyone hurt?" She asked in general as she looked around at the room as a woman called Suzanna started pulling her blazer down and crossed the room towards the window and pulled up the blinds. __"__We've lost power, someone get the lights back on - DaCosta, see to it right now." Martha ordered before she spotted Suzanna at the window "Suzanne? Are you okay?" _

"_Martha. Look at the sky..." She said, her eyes wide, her mouth open_

"_Why, what is it?" She said, struggling to contain her fear, her eyes wide, her mouth swallowing_

"_Just look at the sky!" She voiced again, consistent. _

**However much like UNIT, the TORCHWOOD hub had been thrown into turmoil but the tremor, papers scattered everywhere, advanced equipment smashed, rubble falling from the ceiling. **

"**Whoa!" A man stated from underneath a block of shelves. This was Captain Jack. Head of TORCHWOOD, a dear and very good friend of Rose Smith, the Doctor's wife and only female Time Lord in existence. "What happened? Must be the rift..." He said loudly as he bolted from his office yelling to his companions. **_**"**_**Gwen? Ianto? Are you okay?" He breathed greeted with the sight of Ianto clinging onto his head and Gwen sitting up, the pair of them both an untidy pile on the floor, surrounded by the devastation of their work place. **

"**No broken bones..." Ianto started as he continued holding onto his head as his eyes glanced over at his lover and then over to Gwen who was breathing heavily "slight loss of dignity. No change there, then."**

"**The whole city must've felt that! The whole of South Wales!" Gwen said as she got to her feet, running around in shock. Jack grasped out for her, his eyebrows raised before he ran away from her, Ianto quick on his heels. **

"**I'm gonna take a look outside..." The alarms sounding, the door rolling open for Jack and Ianto while Gwen walked over to the computer, pressing a few buttons. When the pair of them reached outside Ianto could do nothing but look at the sky with his mouth hanging open **

"**Little bit bigger than South Wales." He whispered in disbelief. **

**EALING, LONDON**

Miss Sarah Jane Smith, a journalist and old companion of the Doctor had been thrown to the floor in her attak which had been turned upside-down by the tremor. Books, paper everything had been thrown to the floor as she scrambled to her feet. 

"Luke? Are you all right?" She cried as she rushed over to her son Luke who was crouched in a corner and pulled him to his feet, feeling his face as if making sure he was in one piece. 

"Felt like some sort of cross-dimensional spatial transference." He said anxiously as he looked over at his mother who was clinging onto his shoulders before the pair noticed the darkness through the window. 

"It's night. It wasn't night! It was eight o'clock in the morning! Mr Smith, I need you!" She rambled before she stepped away from her son and the chimneybreast opened up with triumphant introductory music as the computer Mr Smith is revealed. 

"I wish you'd stop giving me that fanfare and just tell me what happened!" Sarah Jane complained, her eyebrows in a frown as she looked at the computer that was showing her different lights, different coloured shapes on the screen and a man's voice falling into her ears. 

"Sarah Jane, I think you should look outside. I think you'll find the visual evidence most conclusive." He said before the woman in question rushed to the window. 

_**CHISWICK, LONDON**_

"_It's gone dark" Wilf started as he walked out of his house with a rounder's bat in his hands as he looked up at the sky with his daughter at his side." ... it's them aliens, I'll bet my pension. __"__What do you want this time, you green swine?" He yelled, shouting to no-one in particular_

"_Dad..." Sylvia voiced, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide as she looked up at the sky with her fear shining in her eyes as her father grasped hold of her hand _

"_You get back inside, Sylvia. They always want the women!"_

"_No, Dad, just look... oh, my God! Look at the sky!" She shouted panicked. Wilf could do nothing but follow her gaze skyward, and continued to clutch at her hand in horror and terror. _

_Sarah Jane and Luke had emerged into the dark environment in front of them, the pair staring into the sky, looks of horror and confusion on their features as they looked up at the sky_

"That's impossible!"

"**That's just impossible..." Jack whispered, staring up at the night sky, his hands at his sides, his eyebrows raised, car alarms sounding around him**

_Martha and the rest of the UNIT staff were crowded around the window, just staring up at the heavens..._

"_It can't be..."_

_**The milkman stands in darkness, where it had been a sunny day only a moment ago. He was frozen in his spot, looking at the sky. A wind blows behind him, making him aware of a disturbance behind him, a buzzing of electricity, a blue flash of light. Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler still wearing the familiar purple jacket from Donna's universe, holding an enormous gun. His eyes widen as he looked at her, unable to understand where she had come from. Parallel Rose looked up at the sky, and is the only one so far who doesn't seem remotely surprised.**_

"_**Right, now we're in trouble." She voiced as she released the safety catch, still looking up at the sky "It's only just beginning..." She voiced before she looked up at the sky that was packed with so many planets, so close, too close, surrounded by beautiful, yet very sinister colours. **_

_**Finally, we pan up to the night sky. And somehow it is packed with many planets, which are so close, too close, surrounded by beautiful and yet sinister colours.**_

Donna was walking around the console. Her eyes were wide with horror as The Doctor and Rose were tinkering around with the TARDIS which was humming more than usual as it gave the Doctor and his Wife certain information, the trio talking to each other

"But... if the Earth's been moved... they've lost the sun." Donna said slowly, watching as Rose gave her a very brief glance before going back to the controls in front of her_ "_What about my Mum? And Grandad? They're dead? Aren't they? Are they dead?" She said urgently to the Doctor, coming to stand next to him as he was immersed in the computer.

"I don't know, Donna. I just don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know." The Doctor said helplessly, his eyebrows raised, creases in his forehead, eyes full of water, his head shaking as he spoke to his companion who was struggling not to cry.

"That's my family. My whole world." Donna breathed with horrible dawning of realization

"There's no readings, nothing" Rose bellowed, her hands flinging to her head as she racked her hands through her hair, pulling it back closer to her skull as she straightened up "Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Oh, that is... fearsome technology." She said stumped, walking around the console again, back to her husbands side as she looked at the monitor, a frown pressed to her features as she looked at the frown on the Doctor's face watching as he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"So, what do we do?" Donna asked, her voice and body trembling

"We've got to get help." The Doctor voiced, staring in front of him blankly, not noticing both Donna and Rose looking up at him, their eyes sad and full of worry, the pair of them holding someone very dear to them on that planet. Donna and her family, Rose terrified with the safety of Jack.

"From where?"

"Donna... I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor said as he breathed in, moved his hand from his neck to his side and looked down at Rose who gave a small half smile, grabbed hold of his hand in comfort before she looked over at Donna.

"Hold tight." She said gently before she pulled a lever, the y grabbed the console and the rota began to rise and fall.

**The AMNN News channel was being played in the TORCHWOOD hub, showing the trio the headlines "WORLD WIDE EMERGENCY, PLANETS APEAR IN THE SKY"**

" **The United Nations have issued an edict asking the citizens of the world not to panic. So far, there has been no explanation of the twenty-six planets which have appeared in the sky." But then the channel was changed again, a programme called "UNIVERSALLY SPEAKING"**

"**But it's an empirical fact: the planets didn't come to us, we came to them. Just look at the stars - we are in a completely different region of space. We've travelled." Another change of channel "THE PAUL O'GRADY SHOW"**

"**Do you know what, I look up and there's all these moons and things - have you seem them? Did you see them?" The shouts and called of "yes" were heard from the audience "I thought, what was I drinking last night? Furniture polish?"**

**Ianto had been the one watched and flicking through the channels. However the joke that Paul O'Grady had voiced called him to burst out laughing, leaning back on his chair, his face full of a smile causing Jack to look over at him from where he was standing in front of another computer. His mind fogged with other thoughts about the ware bouts of Rose. Knowing that she would be able to spread a little light on the subject. **

"**Ianto! There's a time and a place." He voiced reprimanding the young man who suddenly composed himself as he took a glance over at his boss. **

"**He is funny, though." HE said still chuckling as he switched off the monitor, a smile on his features. **

"**Gwen, come and see!" Jack shouted, lifting his head from the computer to look over at Gwen who was making her was sown the stairs, her mobile pressed to her ear as she spoke to her husband Rhys. **

"**Rhys? I have no idea, just stay indoors. And can you phone my mother? Tell her um... oh, I don't know, just tell her to take her pills and go to sleep." She said pausing a little as she stopped at the banister trying to muster so reassurance to the frantic man on the other side of the phone "I'm gonna come home as soon as I can. I promise. I love you... you big idiot." She said smiling before hanging up, walking over to Jack who was talking over to Ianto. **

"**Someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell keeping the air and holding in the heat." Jack said as he stood away from the monitor, watching Gwen walk over to them**

" **Whoever's done this wants the human race alive. That's a plus." Ianto voiced, his eyes flickering between his companions as the three of them gathered around the computer, watching a 3D diagrammatic representation of the 26 planets surrounding the Earth. **_**"**_**Twenty-seven planets, including the Earth." Ianto continued before his face moved into a frown as a flashing red spot of light became visible amongst the planet. **

"**No, but what's that? That's not a planet!" Gwen said uneasy as her eyes moved from the screen over at Jack who was looking at her intently. **

_Back with Sarah Jane, Mr Smith was displaying a very similar model to TORCHWOOD, again the red flashing red light was dominant on the screen as the journalist continued to gain as much information as possible_

"_The reading seems to be artificial in construction."_

"_Some sort of space-station, sitting in the heart of the web." Sarah Jane asked with a frown as she tried to make some sense of the information. _

"_They're fine - Maria and her Dad, they're still in Cornwall. I told them to stay indoors. And Clyde's all right, he's with his Mum." Luke said as he looked at his mother as he walked over to her, his mobile still clutched in his hand. His smile lifting when his mother rubbed his shoulder encouragingly_

" _Jane, I have detected movement. Observe." He stated just as the red light expanded, pulsating a sheet that blanketed the Earth. _

"_Spaceships!" Luke said with an excited grin plastered to his face but he failed to notice that Sarah Jane could only muster a very nervous smile on return. _

_Luke grins excitedly at Sarah Jane who can only muster a nervous smile in return._

"_Tracking two-hundred objects, Earthbound trajectory." General Sanchez stated as he marched into the busy control room that Martha was working in "Geneva is calling a Code Red. Everyone to battle positions. Doctor Jones –" He said as he looked over at Martha who had her phone pressed to his ear __"__If you're not too busy?"_

"_I'm trying to phone the Doctor, Sir." She said as she moved the object from her ear, cancelling the call, her arm rested around her figure_

"_And?"_

" _There's no signal. This number calls anywhere in the universe. It never breaks down. They must be blocking it." Martha explained as she walked around the desk to stand in front of him, her eyes gazing up to the screen, displaying the planets and the red lights "Whoever 'they' are."_

"_We're about to find out. They're coming into orbit." The General informed, causing Martha to gaze at him with her mouth hanging open. _

_**However when Rose walked up some steps there was absolute anarchy. People were running, screaming, looting, glass smashing, alarms sounding, a car speeding along with a man hanging out of the sunroof clutching a beer and shouting to passers-by, swaying and laughing. **_

"_**The end of the world, darlin'! The end of the stinkin' world!" The drunken man said with a slur of delight. The Parallel Rose could do nothing but look at him, a small smile pressed to her features as she looked at him**_

"_**Have one on me, mate." She informed, as she really gazed at him, he did nothing but move on. However Rose broke her gaze from the drunk when she jump, turning around as she heard a window smashing behind her, another alarm joining the chorus of the others. Rose had her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide as she gained on the now broken in Electronics store. She could see two youth looting, pushing things into their bags, sniggering and smile at each other before she walked in on them. **_

"_**Right! You two! You can put that stuff down, or run for your lives." Rose yelled intimidating, a complete contrast to the Rose that was travelling with the Doctor; symbolizing and showing the two separate people. She watched as the fear spread in their eyes as she release the safety catch and smiled over at "Do you like my gun?" She had to bite back a smile as the two men ran for it. Rose watched them go before she sat down at the computer, worriedly watching as the spaceships surrounded Earth. **_

**The spaceships were looming ever closer, the model on the screen bleeping, as the ships came closer and closer. Jack had his phone pressed to his hand as he had tried to get into contact with Rose, but he couldn't get hold of her. His heart was beating in his chest as he understood the consequences of that. **

"_**Three**_**-thousand miles and closing." Gwen stated agitatedly before she turned to face Jack who was looking at her, her arms folded across her chest. "But who are they?" She asked. Jack sucked in a huge lungful of air and was about to answer her question before he looked down at his phone as it started to ring. He looked down with a frown before he read the caller ID and flipped it open. **

"**Martha Jones! Voice of a nightingale. Tell me you put something in my drink." Jack said seriously, looking over at Gwen and Ianto before he answered the phone. **

"**No such luck. Have you heard from the Doctor? Has Rose tried calling you?"**

"**Not a word, tried calling Rose, she normally picks up my call. Where are you?" Jack asked her, taking a brief look down at Ianto in the process. **

"**New York."**

"**Hm, nice for some." Jack said sarcastically, his eyebrows raising briefly, Gwen and Ianto still frowning at the computers in front of them. **

"**I've been promoted. Medical Director on Project Indigo."**

"**Did you get that thing working?"**

"**Indigo's top secret. No-one's supposed to know about it." Martha voiced, placing the frown in her voice. **

"**Oh, I met a soldier in a bar. Long story."**

" **was that?" Ianto interjected suspiciously, a frown pressed to his features as he look at his boyfriend. **

"**Strictly professional." Jack said reassuringly as he moved the phone a little from his mouth as he looked down at Ianto. **

"**Fifteen-hundred miles, boys, and accelerating. They're almost here." Gwen informed, all of them looking at the screen, Jack still having his phone pressed to his ear. **

"_I'm receiving communication from the Earthbound ships. A message for the human race."_

"_Put it through. Let's hear it." Sarah Jane said apprehensively, watching from the corner of her eyes as Luke looked over at her. _

"_Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" Luke just looked at his mother with a frown on his features, watching as her mouth dropped, as her body began to shake with fear. _

**Jack had once again opened his mouth to say something into the phone before he heard it too. **

"**Exterminate!" His eyebrows frowned, his hearts began to beat as he finally understood what was going on. **

"_Exterminate!" Martha heard the voice, her own eyes widening, her own fear bubbling. _

"_Exterminate!"_

"**No." Jack said with his eyes wide, the phone still pressed to his features. **

"**Exterminate! Exterminate!"**

"**Oh, no." Jack voiced, his voice, his body everything was trembling as he shook his head. **

"**What is it? Who are they? Do you know them, Jack?" Gwen asked, her fear rising at the panicked expression of her boss who always managed to keep his cool, her own eyes wide as she looked over at him. However he made no answer. He moved his arms around the pair of them and pulled them closer to him. He kissed both of them on the head in turn. **

"**Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"**

"_Exterminate! Exterminate!" Luke's brow is still furrowed in confusion, watching as the sound waves exploded on the screen while Sarah Jane was shaking with terror, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

"_No..."_

"**There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry, but we're dead." Jack staid hopelessly, his eyes riveted to the monitor, still holding Ianto and Gwen tight, resting his cheek on Ianto as he tried to spend his last moments with the man he loved. **

"_Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

"_Oh, God you're- you're so young." She cried, clutching on to Luke, sobs exploding around her form as she looked down at her son. _

_**Rose had also managed to pick up the transmission and was watching as the Daleks spoke to the human race. She was listening, trembling ever so slightly, but with fear, not of shook. She struggled to keep the water from her eyes as she clenched her teeth together as she looked at the screen one more time before she strode purposefully out onto the street around her. She looked up at the sky, just as a Dalek shop flew so low it was practically skimming the rooftops, firing the missiles down into the crowded streets. She could do nothing but turn and walk away. A missile sticking behind her, causing an enormous explosion. She does not so much as flinch. Having seen it before, knowing the worst was too come. **_

"_Battle positions!" The General yelled before he looked over at Martha who was clutching on to some paper. "Geneva declaring ultimate Code Red. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are at war." He yelled before the staff were thrown around like rag dolls from the force of the explosions around them. The air was thick with sparks as Martha attempted to run towards the window, breathing heavily, watching as the Dalek ships were gliding over New York, firing missiles relentlessly as they went. _

The TARDIS was shaking violently as Donna, Rose and the Doctor were holding onto the console for support. The Doctor was trying to operate the controls with one hand as the movement of the ship was getting too much. However Rose grasped hold of her husband's side to give him the support he needed to reach that ever-elusive button.

"So, go on then - what is the Shadow Proclamation, anyway?" Donna breathed and managed to say, watching as Rose continued to hold on to her husband as he pretty much laid on the console.

"Posh name for 'police'. Outer space police. Here we go!" The Doctor shouted over the noise of the rota and over the noise of the rattling gratings. He pushed the lever upwards and the TARDIS gave a lurch forcing the Doctor flat on his back across the console, Rose having clung onto the railings and Donna fell onto the captains chair. The TARDIS hurtling towards a space station, covered with buildings and glowing with a greenish light.

The TARDIS materialized somewhere near a set of stairs and the door opened as the Doctor emerged cautiously. His eyebrows were frowned as he pressed his hand to the other door, hiding Donna and Rose from view as he noticed they had been greeted by a group of armed Judoon, who immediately pointed their guns at them. Rose looked up at her Husband who looked down at her with one of his eyebrows raised before they both slowly lifted their hands in the air.

"Sco po tro no flow jo ko fo to to."

"No bo ho so ko ro toe so." The Doctor started. Donna's features held a frown on her features as she looked sideways at him, a "what the hell?" expression pressed to her face.

"Bo-ko-do-zo-go-bo-fo-po-jo!" The Doctor finished quickly, his mouth and lips moving at incredible speed. Donna watched as the Judoon lowered their guns and Rose and the Doctor lowered their hands.

"Ma ho." The Doctor said again, this time looking straight at them, the spark of life and excitement voided from his face at the severity of the problem.

The Doctor and his companions were speaking to the Shadow Architect in a room dimly lite with a blue glow. The Judoon was guarding the perimeter as the two Gallifreyan's and Donna stood at the end of the table. The Doctor and Donna had their hands pressed inside their pockets and Rose had her arms folded across her chest once again.

"Time Lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist." The Shadow Architect stated skeptically, taking a few steps towards the head of the table.

"Yeah... more to the point" The Doctor dragged out, his eyebrows raised, his teeth pressed together as he swayed on his feet, "I've got a missing planet." The Doctor voiced finally, his eyes boring right into the other woman's, Rose catching the Judoon looking at them suspiciously.

"Then, you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor - twenty-four worlds have been taken from the sky." She explained, her hands held out in front of her as Donna looked over at Rose and the Doctor who were frowning over at her.

"How many? Which ones? Show me!" Rose stated suddenly moving around the table to walk over at her. She just looked over at Rose surprised that she had spoken. Rose knew she was looking at her skeptically, not sure how to react to someone of Rose's situation. Time after time people had not expected her to show the knowledge she possessed. River being the one that had really affected her. Having been the woman to set of all her insecurities, setting off her break down as she couldn't deal with the consequences of her rape she found herself confiding in her husband.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The architect sounded, looking over at Rose who was making her way over towards her before looking back at the Doctor

"She's with me" The Doctor forced, staring intently on the woman who frowned over at him

"Who is she?"

"She's right here do you mind?" Rose defended, her voiced rising as she spoke "I'm his wife, Time Lady" Rose said with a smile watching as realization flooded into her features "Now I hold just as much history and legend as he does. Now show me those planets" Rose defended, passionately and strongly, showing her knowledge, showing her passion and showing her determination, gaining the admiration from the Shadow Architect who walked over to the computer and showed her. The Doctor came to stand behind her, pulling on his black rimmed glasses, sending comforting and supportive emotions over to Rose via their link who gave him a brief look before they were engulfed by the information in front of them.

" The locations range far and wide. They all disappeared at the exact same moment, leaving no trace." The Doctor watched as their name's flashed on the screen, his eyebrows furrowed, the images flashing on his glasses as he looked at the screen

"Callufrax Minor, Jahoo, Shallacatop, Woman Wept, Clom - Clom's gone? Who'd want Clom?" The Doctor voiced, turning his head to look at the woman, one of his eyebrows raised, his mouth twitched to the side.

"All different sizes. Some populated, some not, but all unconnected." The Architect explained down to the Doctor and his wife.

"What about Pyrovilia?" Donna voiced, ignoring the Judoon who had turned to face her

"Who is the female?" The woman said condescendingly over at her, giving her the same glare she had given Rose only moments before.

"Donna. I'm a Human Being. Maybe not the stuff of legend, but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you." Donna snapped, showing her fire and her spark as she did not like her tone. Rose could do nothing but smile down at her hands while the Doctor smiled over at her. _"_Way back when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing." Donna finished as she looked over at the Doctor and Rose who were standing very close to each other, smiles on their faces as they looked over at her. The Doctor could see in Rose's eyes that she was struggling with the constant nagging and he placed his hand to her side and pulled her a little closer to him. One for support but also comfort. Rose was grateful and sent him her thanks via their link and pressed her hand to his that was resting on her waist.

"Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant." The Judoon expressed, taking a step towards Donna who looked over at him, not stepping back.

"How do you mean, 'cold case'?"

"The planet Pyrovilia cannot be part of this, it disappeared over two-thousand years ago."

"**Ah **Yes, but hang on. But there's the Adipose breeding planet too. Miss Foster said that was lost. But... that must've been a long time ago." Donna said, raising her hands to silence the woman as the Doctor looked from his companion to the woman. He took a look down at Rose who had a frown pressed to her features as she looked down at the floor before realization flooded her face as it hit her.

"That's it! Donna, brilliant!" She exclaimed, jumping a little at the realization.

"Rose, what's going on?" The Doctor said with a frown as he looked down at her, she just smiled up at him before grasping hold of his hand.

"The planets have been taken out of time as well as space." She explained as he looked down at her, she walked over to the computer and started to turn a dial and a small clip on the projector "Let's put this into 3D." She voiced and just at that moment the holograms of the missing planets appeared throughout the room "Now, if we add Pyrovilia..." She whispered to herself, trying away at the keyboard, glancing up towards the room, as the mentioned planet appeared "And Adipose 3..." She voiced again, her tongue poking between her teeth a little as she pressed another buttons causing Adipose 3 to appear. The Doctor watched as Rose shone in her element. Watching as she frowned a little as she whispered something to herself. _ " _There's something missing. Where else, where else, where else, lost, lost, lost, lost...?" She said quickly and quietly. The Doctor smiled at her small mannerism. He placed one of his hands to her closest arm and the other going to her other as he rubbed the top of her arm, leaning closer to her ear gently to whisper another lost planet. She looked up at him with love shining in her eyes, smiling the smile with her tongue sticking between her teeth as she smiled up at him

"Thank you" She breathed before pressing a kiss to the side of his head on top of one of his side burns. " Finally, he Lost Moon of Poosh!" She voiced adding the final planet and then walking amongst the planets that had rearranged themselves, the Doctor watching from the sidelines as she stood with her long hair falling over her shoulders, her mouth hanging open

"What did you do?" The Shadow Architect asked, her eyes wide as she looked at Rose who was standing in the middle with a smile on her features. The Doctor looking over at her, his hands pressed in his pockets, a smile on his face as he watched Rose shining with knowledge.

"Nothing. The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern." Rose replied with a smile, appreciation shining in her voice, looking up at the orbiting planets, the moons spinning around the planets. "Oh... look at that." She said with a smile, turning around in a circle as she watched a moon orbiting it's planet, a smile pressed on to her face "Twenty-seven planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous!" She laughed, her face lifted to the holographic planets. Donna whoever moved her head to the side in exasperation, lifting her head to talk to her best friend.

"Oi! Don't turn into him all spaceman like, what does it mean?" She said, snapping Rose out of her marvel so she looked over at her.

"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse. But what for?" The Doctor stated as he skipped over at her side, Rose coming to stand at he another side, a smile on her own feature. The Doctor's eyebrows raised as he continued to look at the planets, his tongue resting on the roof of his mouth.

"Who could design such a thing?" The Architect asked as she moved from behind the computer counter.

"But someone tried to move the once before Doctor. I saw it in your memories" Rose expressed as she looked up at the Doctor who was looking down at her, his gaze glazing over as he stared into space, his eyes narrowing as he understood what she was saying

"Can't be..."

**Alarms were sounding and Jack had no choice but to rush over to the computer as a voice filtered through the communications. **

"**The shields are down! There's so many of them! Abandon ship!" Jack understood what was happening. His eyes grew wider in horror as the fear throughout his body ran cold. **

"**The Valiant's down!"**

"**Airforce retreating over North Africa! Daleks landing in Japan." Ianto said quickly, his hand pressed to his hip as he turned to face Jack who was rushing over to him pressing his hand to his shoulder as they glanced at the information. Gwen could do nothing but stare eyes wide at the information staring at her. **

" **We've lost contact with the Prime Minister's plane." She said urgently "Jack! Manhattan!" She continued, holding out the phone in her hand **

"**Martha, get out of there." Jack snapped, his eyes panicked, his body propelling him any and everywhere. **

"**I can't, Jack, I've got a job to do."**

"**They're targeting military bases, and you're next on the list." Jack informed, shaking his hand in front of him as he tried to get her to listen to him. **

"_Doctor Jones - you will come with me. Project Indigo is being activated." The General stated from behind her, causing Martha to stop what she was doing and turned to look up at him stunned and frozen in her spot. "Quick march."_

_The small group walked into the Manhattan loading bay, determination shining in their eyes as the General lead Martha and another UNIT Soldier through the set of double doors and down a corridor at a brisk walk. _

"_But we can't use Project Indigo. It hasn't been tested, sir, we don't even know if it works!" Martha argued, trying to reason with Sanchez, to make him see that he might be committing her to death. She watched as the man ignored her and nodded his head over at the soldier who started to turn a wheel that opened up some kind of secure storage safe. The general gestured towards a body pack that was hanging on the wall_

"_Put it on. Fast as you can." He ordered Martha who looked over at him. She took in a huge breath before she moved over to it, pausing as she heard Jack's voice yelling over at her via the phone, his frantic voice ringing up to her ears. _

"_Martha, I'm telling you - don't use Project Indigo, it's not safe!"_

"_You take your orders from UNIT, Doctor Jones, not from Torchwood." The General glared at her warningly_

"_But why me?" The Woman asked as she placed the body pack onto her back. _

"_You are our only hope of finding the Doctor. But failing that... if no help is coming... then by the power invested in me by the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, I authorize you to take this." He replied before offering Martha what appeared to be a digital microchip of some kind, encased in plastic "The Osterhagen Key." _

"_I can't take that, sir." Martha breathed, shaking her head in fear. _

"_You know what to do. For the sake of the Human Race." He snapped, brandishing it at her insistently. He closes Matha's unwilling fingers around it before the sound of the Dalek's death rays made them both look around._

" _Daleks one five breaching north corridor. Exterminate! Exterminate, exterminate!"_

" _Doctor Jones..." He started before stamping his foot and saluting her "Good luck." He voiced before turning from her and he and the UNIT solider faced the approaching Dalek head on, firing at them… but it was no use. _

"_Exterminate!"_

"_Bye, Jack."_

"**Martha, don't do it!" Jack yelled down the phone, his body shaking with fear and worry. ****"****DON'T!" he screamed before he pulled it from the phone, the line had gone dead. He lowered it sadly, his eyebrows raised, his mouth open as he stared at it. He flipped it closed before he kicked the desk in sheer rage and frustration, causing Gwen to flinch as she looked at the man who was her best friend. **

"**What's Project Indigo?" Ianto asked quickly, standing by Jack who had placed his hand to the bridge of his nose, exhaling, trying very hard to keep it together. **

"**Experimental teleport salvaged from the Sontarans. But they haven't got co-ordinates or stabilisation!" Jack yelled, straining his eyes too look at a single spot before turning his head to look at Ianto, gaining a little comfort from his smile. **

"**Where is she?"**

"**Scattered into atoms." Jack explained, turning his attention to the woman who was staring at her in horror "Martha's down." Jack finished causing Ianto to put his hand over his mouth. **

The Doctor was standing with the Shadow Architect by the computer. His elbow was resting on the top of the computer, his hand pressed through his hair as he was clearly at a loss for information. Donna could see Rose was sitting at the glass table with her head in her hands as the pain in her head got overbearing. She had pressed her eyes closed as she once again fought for the rightful control of her mind as she let the Doctor work. Donna however was sitting on her own, placed on the stairs. She wipes a tear away from her eyes and glanced straight ahead for a long moment, pale face, every sound blocked out except for the breathing of a heart. She flinched and was pulled from her reprieve when an albino servant held up a cup and saucer out towards her.

"You need sustenance. Take the water, it purifies." She said with a smile, offering her the water.

"Thanks." Donna said dully as she took the water. However a familiar sound sounded- the sound that accompanied the beetle that had stayed on Donna's back for a short while

"There was something on your back." The Albino servant voiced, her words quivering.

"How did you know that?" Donna whispered, looking up at her in alarm.

"You are something new." The young girl said again.

"Not me." Donna voiced as she shook her head, looking at the water as she rubbed her hand underneath her nose "I'm just a temp. Short hand, filing, a hundred words per minute. Fat lot of good that is now. I'm no use to anyone." Donna finished, small smiles shining, her eyebrows rising and falling as she spoke

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Yeah. My whole planet's gone." Donna replied numbly

"I mean the loss that is yet to come." The servant whispered to her, whispering as if she imparting a deadly secret, Donna could do nothing but stare at her as she averted her eyes "God save you." She finished before the servant hurriedly left her.

"Donna, come on, think. Earth. There must've been some sort of warning." The Doctor asked as he walked over towards her, his face scrunched up as he leant his body to the banister, taking a brief look over at Rose who had fallen into a light sleep. "Was there anything happening back in your day, like... electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?" He continued, watching as Donna rubbed her nose once again

"Well, how should I know?" Donna replied, not in the mood as she shook her hand and then her head as she realized what she had just done. "Um... no. I don't think so, no."

"Oh, okay. Never mind." The Doctor said as he sighed and straightened up turning away from her, his jaw guttering out.

"Although... there were the bees disappearing." Donna stated, holding on to the cup in her hands as the Doctor turned to face her, his hands in his pocket.

"The bees disappearing. The BEES disappearing." The Doctor chimed sarcastically causing Donna to fall silent, a little hurt before Rose snapped her head from the table, causing sparks to fly through her head along with the Doctor's. Staring intently into the wall as she snapped out of her nap.

"Bees!" Rose exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her, the realization flooding in to her features. _"_The bees disappearing!" She shouted over at her husband who was looking at her with a frown as she pushed away from the table and towards the computer.

"How is that significant?" The Architect said suddenly, watching as Rose leant closer to the screen as her vision swum before Donna and the Doctor rushed over to join her, the Doctor watching as her hands swept across the computer in front of her.

"On Earth, we have these insects. Some people said it was pollution or mobile phone signals." Donna answers, still running over towards them

"Or... they were going back home." Rose said with a small smile as she looked up at her

"Back home where?" She asked, staring right at her

"The planet Melissa Majoria." The Doctor said, his jaw snapping his words, as Donna looked at him, not able to believe in what he was saying

"Are you saying bees are aliens?" Donna complained, shaking her head at the Doctor who was looking at her with his eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open

"Don't be so daft." Rose whispered, shaking her head at Donna who looked back at the screen as she waved her head at her "Not all of them." She said quickly causing Donna to snap her head back towards Rose "But, if the migrant bees felt something, some sort of danger, and escaped... Tandocca!" Rose explained, using her hands to explain herself before she held up one of her hands and waved it towards the Architect, again, proving herself that she was worthy to be called a legend.

"The Tandocca Scale." The woman said with a smile as she started to understand Rose's trail of thought.

"The Tandocca Scale is a series of wavelengths used as carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small, no wonder we didn't see it. It's like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara. But look!" The Doctor explained, jabbering at top speed before he pointed at the screen excitedly "There it is! The Tandocca trail." HE stated as they all looked at the trail of blue light "The transmat that moved that planets was using the same wavelength! We can follow the path

"And find the Earth! Well, stop talking and do it!" Donna shouted as both her and Rose had dashed towards the TARDIS

"I am!" The Doctor yelled hot on their heels as they darted into the TARDIS and straight towards the console's monitor

"We're a bit late. The signal's scattered, but it's a start!" He shouted after he had adjusted nobs and buttons on the screen. Leaving Donna and Rose in the console room as she rushed back to the door, poking his head out of the door to look at the waiting Shadow Architect and the Judoon

"I've got a blip! It's just a blip, but it's definitely a blip."

"Then according to the strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology." The woman said hurriedly and authoritively.

"Oh, really? What for?" The Doctor asked, his eyebrows raised as he was rather taken-aback by her outburst.

"The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Doctor! Right across the universe! And you will lead us into battle"!

"Right. Yes. Course I will. Just go and... get you a key." The Doctor said quietly and gently, clearly not crazy about this idea. He sidles back into the TARDIS, creeping around the door and back into his home with absolutely no intention of coming back out. Rose watched as he flung his coat over one of the supporters and joined her at the console, throwing her a cheeky, wild smile as he pulled the lever. He leant down towards her and pressed a kiss on her lips as the pair of them marched into battle, having no idea about what was going to happen in the next few hours.


	31. The Stolen Earth Part Two

Stolen Earth Part Two

Rose and the Doctor were still making sure the TARDIS was flying properly as the rota continued to rise and fall. The Doctor and his companions holding onto the console for support before it stopped dead. The Doctor looked over at Rose with a frown on his features as she looked at him, her own confusion and curiousity shining in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"It's stopped" the Doctor said quietly as he took a cautious step back away from the monitor, Donna looking quickly over at him for reassurance

"What do you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we?" Donna asked him, her eyes flickering between him and the monitor before she took a brief look over at Rose who was sweeping over the controls, confirming what the monitor was saying.

"The Medusa Cascade." The Doctor said again, his body leaning against the pillar, his hands resting on the support beam as his eyebrows raised. Donna simply looked over at Rose who was coming to stand on the side of the console that they were. Her own body going towards the columned by the door, her head resting on it with her eyes closed, trying to keep her mind in control as the TARDIS drifted lazily through the Medusa Cascade.

"I came here when I was just a kid." The Doctor said reminiscing, his eyebrows raised, his forehead in creases as his tongue poked out of the side of his cheek "Ninety years old. It was the centre of a rift in time and space."

"So... where are the twenty-seven planets?" Donna asked, her own eyebrows raised as she looked at the Doctor who could do nothing but stare at her.

"Nowhere." Rose replied quietly "The Tandocca Trail stops dead." She finished as she forced her body to the support beam and sunk down to the ground, resting her head on the beam while the Doctor rested his own head back against the support_ "_End of the line."

"What do we do? Doctor? What do we do?" she voiced, swallowing nervously as she spoke, her words still full with faith and hope. Looking back between the two time beings and the monitor. However the pair of them said nothing. He merely continued watching the screen, with an air of defeat while Rose frowned as the unrecognizable force in her mind grew in intensity.

"Don't do this to me." Donna pleaded, urgency pressed to her voice as she shook her head in denial "No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now." She whispered urgently "Tell me what we're going to do!" But the Doctor and his Wife still remained silent. Their wordlessness, t heir uncharacteristic hopelessness, scared her more than anything.

_Still, the Doctor says nothing. His wordlessness, his uncharacteristic hopelessness, scares her more than anything._

"You never give up! Please!" She shouted, her voice shaking with fear as she begged either of them to say something. But when they still said nothing Donna could no longer hold back her sorrow as she pressed one hand over her mouth and the other followed closely behind.

**Gwen was sitting on the sofa on her own. Waiting. Waiting for something to do to get them out of their situation, waiting for the Doctor, waiting for his marvelous mind and time machine to save them. All the stories Rose had told her about her husband made her heart leap out towards her. Where was she? Rose was one of her best friends and she would never just leave them. She had never met the Doctor but from what both Jack and Rose had told her about him he sounded like the stuff of ledged. But she could do nothing. She just sat there listening to a transmission that has filtered through, over the screeches from the Daleks above them.**

"**This is the Commander General of the United Nations calling the Dalek fleet. We surrender. Repeat: we surrender." Ianto was trying to pass out a cup of tea of coffee to his two companions but as he picked it up, his hands were shaking and he could do nothing but fall into the chair, the transmission falling up to his ears. **_**"**_**Planet Earth surrenders."**

**Jack was listening to everything that was happening, sitting on the floor by the infirmary with his back against the wall, his knees drawn up, clutching his phone, hoping and praying that Rose would phone him, wanting to know that they were on their way to help. Wanting to here her comforting voice as she encouraged him, helped him and provided him with the love he needed. **

"**Humans selected for testing will follow Dalek instructions."**

Sarah was sitting on the wooden steps in her attack with her arm wrapped around Luke, her son was clinging onto her hand as she rested her head on his, the pair listening to the Dalek on the transmission. 

"The Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" The Daleks sounded causing a shuddering breath to escape Sarah Jane as she closed her eyes in despair, her mind fogged with horrific memories of the Daleks when she had travelled with the Daleks. 

_**Like Sarah Jane Wilfred had his arm wrapped around Sylvia as she clung on to her father, the pair of them were huddling together on an arm chair. He pressed a kiss to her forehead in comfort as she sat with him crying quietly. Parallel Rose sitting at their table, her gun hanging over her chair, her hand pressed to her chin as she too listened to the Daleks from outside. **_

"_**You will obey Dalek instruction without question. You will obey your Dalek ma—" however the Dalek was cut off by a loud beeping sound. Wilfred and Rose started to look around to see what was causing the sound and the pair looked at each other when the Laptop sprung into life, displaying white noise and a familiar voice straining to get through, **_

"_**Can anyone hear me? The subwave network is open, you should be able to hear my voice..." Rose held a frown on her features as she pulled away from the chair and walked over to the laptop in surprise, Sylvia and her father were also looking at the laptop with frowns on their features. "Is there anyone there?**_

" _**I know that voice...!" Rose voiced as she knelt in front of the laptop eagerly. **_

_**She kneels in front of the laptop eagerly.**_

"Who's that?" Luke asked as he looked towards his mother who was looking around with water in her eyes. 

"Some poor soul calling for help." She cried helplessly "There's nothing we can do."

"But look at Mr Smith!" Luke said with a smile as he moved her hand from his

"Processing incoming subwave." He stated before he displayed a vague outline of Harriet jones, buried in white noise. 

**This time Gwen frowned when she heard the voice. She jumped to her feet, trying to see if she could clear up the transmission. **

"**This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me?" Harriet Jones voiced, continuing to call out to anyone. **

"**Someone's trying to get in touch." Gwen voiced over at Jack once she had reached the computer, the screen still displaying the white noise. **

"**The whole world's crying out. Just leave it." Jack said quietly from his position, his eyes staring straight to the ground**

"**Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you!" She stated reprimanding, causing Jack to frown at the sudden abruptness of the situation. Her image was slowly clearing, assuming colour. Ianto just looked over at the screen, leaning to his feet as he watched Jack's attention get caught. ****"****Now, stand to attention, sir!"**

"**What? Who is that?" Jack asked with a frown as he rushed over to the computer. The image had cleared completely and Harriet Jones was sitting in front of her computer in her home, flashing and ID card at the screen.**

"**Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."**

"**Yeah, I know who you are." Jack said with a smile, Ianto held a frown and Gwen had pressed her hands to her lips. **

"**Harriet! It's me, it's me! Oh, she can't hear me –" Rose yelled at the screen excitedly before she turned to Wilfred ****"****Have you got a webcam?"**

"**No." HE said as he gestured to Sylvia "She wouldn't let me. She said they're naughty."**

"**Well, I can't speak to her then, can I?" Rose muttered to herself as she turned back to the laptop. **

"**Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road." Harriet voiced causing Sarah to open her mouth while Luke continued to look at the screen with a small smile spred on his lips. ****"****Are you there?"**

"**Yeah! Yeah, I'm here! It's me!" She said as she jumped to her feet, moving over towards the large computer, Luke standing a little way behind her. **

"**Good! Now, let's see if we can talk to each other." She stated before she pressed a few buttons, her screen divided into four squares. She is the first, Jack is the second, Sarah Jane is the third and the fourth was still white noise. **

"**The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through."**

"**That's me! Harriet, that's me!" Rose shouted pointlessly. **

"**I'll just boost the signal." She said and at that moment Martha's face appeared in the fourth square. **

"**Hello?"**

**Jack laughed a little as the face appeared on the screen, his face moving into a large smile, Ianto sighing with relief as Gwen turned to smile at her friends at the relief shining on their faces **

"**Martha Jones!"**

"**Who's she? I want to get through!" Rose said annoyed, her face scrunching up in a frown as she continued to look at the laptop and the four people in front of her. **

"**Martha, where are you?"**

"**I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan – and then I was in the one place I wanted to be" Martha informed before she looked over at her mother and smiled. **

"**You came home. At the end of the world, you came back to me." She said with a smile, the pair smiling at each other**

"**But all of a sudden, it's like... the laptop turned itself on?"**

"**It did. That was me." She said with a smile before she flashed her ID card once again ****"****Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."**

"**Yes, I - know who you are." Martha voiced with an embarrassed smile. **

" **I thought it was about time we all met, given the current crisis. Torchwood - this is Sarah Jane Smith." She stated while Sarah took a brief glance to Luke before looking back at the screen as she was introduced to Jack. **

"**I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen..." Jack admired with a smile as he spoke to Sarah Jane**

"**Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns." Sarah Jane voiced before giving a nod in Luke's direction by a way of explanation **

"**All the same... might I say, looking good, ma'am." Jack said with a flirtatious smile**

"**Really? Oo!" She smiled in reply, pleased that her work had been noticed. **

"**Not now, Captain." Harriet said wearily but not unamused before she turned to talk to Martha. "And Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor."**

"**Oi! So was I!" Rose shouted indignantly**

"**But how did you find me?" Martha implored, her eyes wide as she spoke**

"**This, ladies and gentlemen, this is a subwave network. A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor." She informed them, gesturing towards the equipment in front of her. **

"**What if the Daleks can hear us?" Martha asked nervously, her eyes moving above her before they were trained back to the screen. **

"**No! That's the beauty of the subwave. It's undetectable." She answered with a smile**

"**And... you invented it?" Sarah Jane asked, impressed at the woman sitting in front of her. **

"**I developed it. It was created by the Mr Copper Foundation."**

"**Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon." Jack stated as he adjusted his feet on the floor "Martha, back there at UNIT, what did they give you? What was that key thing?"**

"**The Osterhagen Key." She said unimpressed, the key pressed to her hand as she showed it to them **

"**That key is not to be used, Doctor Jones. Not under any circumstances." Harriet stated in a tone that made no one argue with her. Her eyes narrowing right onto Martha as she continued to look at the computer in front of her. **

"**But ****what is an Osterhagen Key?" Jack asked as he took a brief look behind him at Ianto. **

"**Forget about the key! And that's an order." She ordered commandingly. "All we need is the Doctor."**

"**Oh, excuse me, Harriet, but well, the thing is... if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?" Sarah asked apologetically, Luke turning to face her**

"**He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew - I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself, and he didn't listen."**

"**But that's the thing. I've been trying to call Rose but I can't get through" Jack said sadly, his heart leaping out towards the woman who was like his sister, hoping that they were ok. **

"**That's why we need the subwave - to bring us all together. Combined forces. The Doctor's secret army." She said, Jack having pressed his hand to his chin as he listened before an idea dawned on him ****"****Wait a minute. We boost the signal - that's it! We transmit Rose's number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the rift..." He explained, his eyebrows raised, his hand moving as he tried to explain his idea. **

"**And we've got Mr Smith!" Luke said with a smile via the computer causing Jack tp exchange amused looks with Gwen and Ianto ****"****He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time. Billions of phones calling out, all at once!" **

"**Haha, brilliant!" Jack said with a large smile before pointing towards Luke "Who's the kid?"**

"**That's my son!" Sarah Jane said as she moved her arm around Luke. **

"**Excuse**** me. Sorry." Ianto said as he shuffled in front of the screen, excusing himself past Jack who smiled at him and moved out of the way. "Sorry. Hello. Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting, then the subwave network is going to become... visible. I mean, to the... Daleks."**

"**Yes, and they'll trace it back to me, but my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth." Harriet informed them, her eyes boring right into theirs as she spoke. Realization floated onto Jack's features as he stood to attention, his hand pressed to his forehead in a salute. **

"**Ma'am."**

"**Thank you, Captain. Now, enough of words. Let's begin." Harriet voiced before she placed her hand onto the keyboard and prepared her computer for the activity it was about to do. Sarah Jane looked over at her son with excitement shining in her eyes before the set to work. But due to the large amount of work they needed to do, TORCHWOOD burst into action, dashing from terminal to terminal, typing, doing, and preparing the rift for it vital job it needed in calling Rose. **

"**Rift power activated." Jack voiced as he moved out of the way for Ianto as he made his way down the steps and towards the Rift. **

"**All terminals co-ordinated." Gwen explained as she and Ianto were sorting out a bunch of wire. Ianto connected them to the column that rose up into the water features outside the Millennium Centre. **

**Gwen helps Ianto with a bunch of wires - he connects them to the column that rises up into the water feature outside the Millennium Centre.**

"**N****ational Grid online - giving you everything we've got!" Ianto ordered as he prepared to jump to work, the wire protruding from the structure as the machinery continued to whirr as it powered up. **

"**Connecting you to Mr Smith!" Sarah Jane informed, as both her and Luke were busy at his controls. **

"**All telephone networks combined!" Luke explained just as the screen displayed a map of the UK with red dots indicating the various networks.**

"**Sending you the number…now" Jack explained as he had pulled out his number, pulled up his favorites and started sending the number to his friends. As soon as he had pressed enter the number began to dial. **

"**Opening subwave network to maximum." Harriet stated, her hands still flinging over the keyboard. Watching as Sarah Jane and Luke stepped back, ready to let Mr Smith take over. **

"**Mr Smith... make that call."**

"**Calling... the Doctor."**

" **And... sending!" jack shouted as he pushed a leaver, stepping back suddenly as a ring of electric blue light travelled slowly up the column, up and out. The blue rings of light travelling up the water features, emanating up into space with a soft bleeping sound. Travelling out into space, becoming large the further away they were. **

Rose still had her eyes closed as she rested her head against the support beam, her head getting better but the constant nagging was still pressed to the back of her head. When she felt a vibration in her pocket. Her Phone. Her phone was ringing. The bleeping suddenly became audible to the Doctor and to Rose who was snapping to her feet to pull the object from her pocket.

"PHONE!" The Doctor yelled as he snapped out of his state of defeat in a second

"Doctor, phone!" Donna shouted as she leant over the console as the Doctor shoved himself over to Rose who was struggling with her pocket.

"Come on, Come on!" Rose muttered to herself, her husband looking at her as she continued to get the phone out of her pocket. She looked at the ID before she snapped it to her ear, the Doctor looking at her with worry shining in her eyes.

"Jack! Is that you?" She asked down the phone before looking away and down at it "It's a signal…" She explained before she pressed the objects into her husband's hands as he pulled ou a stethoscope, Donna hanging onto his arm a little.

"Can we follow it?"

"Oh, just watch me." He said determinedly as he placed the buds into his ears and leant the phone in front of the monitor, pressing the stethoscope to the pad.

**Gwen was shielded by Jack as the rift started exploding. Equipment was blowing up, sparks were flying as the ground shook with power, chaos ensuring. **

"**I think we've got a fix!" Jack yelled, his eyebrows raised, his body cocked out of the way as all the equipment failed on them. The advanced technology The Doctor and Rose had given them failing after such a hard workout. However it wasn't just TORCHWOOD that was suffering. Sarah Jane and Luke were jumping back from Mr Smith as he took started smoking and sparks flying. **

"**Mr Smith now at two-hundred percent! Oh, come on, Doctor!" She cried impatiently, worried about her computer failing. **

"Got it! Locking on!" The Doctor yelled as he pushed Rose in the right direction of the console as he pulled a lever, causing a shudder that sent everyone falling. Donna collapsed onto the Captain's chair while the Doctor grabbed hold of the console. Rose lost her balance and collapsed to the floor, her hands catching her in front before she picked her self up and continued at the console, shrieking back from the sparks as the console exploded.

**Jack and Ianto were both at different terminals before Jack caught his attention and gestured him over to take his place. **

"**Harriet, a source has locked onto your location. They've found you." Gwen explained with a frown on her face, worry shining in her eyes as both Ianto and Jack turned to face her, the pair sharing a quick glance before they got back to work. **

"**I know. I'm using the network to mask your transmission. Keep going!" Harriet said panicking, ignoring the Dalek talking from outside and ignoring the Daleks as they blasted a hole in the side of her house, but she does not look around, she was focused and wholly set on finished her job. **

**Gwen turned to look over at Jack and Ianto who were looking over at her and she could do nothing but stare at her before she continued doing her job, looking disturbed as she carried on typing. **

Rose was once again frowning, shielding her body away from the fiery onslaught as the whole of the console had gone up in flames. The Doctor and Donna were standing by the monitor, clinging onto the machine as it shook violently, the Doctor's eyebrows raised as he gave the TARDIS a comforting nudge from his mind just as Donna gasped, watching as Rose had to move away from the console.

"We're travelling through time!" The Doctor shouted over the large noise before he toppled over Donna, frowning from the large explosion that had occurred right next to him. Rose looked around the center column to see he was ok as he jumped back to his feet and forced his eyes to train on the information showed to him on the screen. "One second in the future! The phone call's pulling us through!"

**Jack could do nothing to help. All he could do was watch. Watch as Harriet Jones, the former Prime Minister pressed on last button, transferring control to TORCHWOOD. Watching as she stood in front of three Daleks as they smashed into her house through the window. She stood their, meeting them face-to-face, flashing her ID card one last time. She didn't scream, she didn't cry out as she sacrificed herself for the good of the world. **

"THREE! TWO! ONE!" The Doctor shouted from the top of his lungs as he looked over at Rose who had walked to his side. He moved his arms to wrap around her middle as the pair of them as well as Donna all held on tight, yelling like they were on a roller coaster as the TARDIS hurtled towards the now visible Earth through the transmission. The other 26 planets rapidly appearing around it, one by one. Rose noticed that the fire had died down and the TARDIS has stopped shaking and she smiled to herself a little as the Doctor had failed to relinquish his hold on her. Her eyes flicked towards the monitor before she looked towards her husband, their smiles getting bigger as they realized they had found it.

"The twenty-seven planets! We've done it" Rose smiled, whispering to him gently before she leant over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he continued to smile at her, ignoring Donna's ecstatic outcry.

"…And there's the Earth! But why couldn't we see it?"

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place, tiny little pocket of time. But we found them!" Rose said over to her with a smile, excitement shining in her eyes before a whirring sound and the screen blurred caused the Doctor to frown out of curiously as he walked over to another part of the console. Rose going to the opposite side.

"Oh, oh... what's that? Hold on, hold on..." The Doctor said with his eyebrows raised as he turned a dial and peered into the monitor "Some sort of... subwave network." He watched as the image cleared and the grid of web cams was shown on the screen.

However Rose had closed her eyes and pressed her hand to her head as the underlying pattern in the back of her head exploded over her head with such a force it sent her stumbling. In that instant she knew what was happening. What was going on. She knew what the other presence was. The reason why she was so tired. There had been only one other incident when she had felt this. The Computer. It was the Dalek's and she was still a vital part to their technology.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack said with a laugh of relief before his eyebrows moved into a frown. Rose's heart leaping at the noise of Jack's voiced. "Where's Rose?" Jack asked again, watching the smile on the Doctor's face briefly fall away as he look over at Rose who was swaying on her feet. He pressed his hands on Donna's shoulders as he moved over to Rose's figure. He pressed his hand to the one resting on her forehead and moved it into his large paws, watching with a frown of worry on his features as she looked up at him with distant eyes and a frown on her eyebrows.

"Rose? Rose what is it?" He asked her gently, moving the fringe from her face as she looked up at him.

"It's the Daleks… I can feel it" Rose implored up at him, pain etched onto her face as she watched the realization flood his features,

"You sure?" He asked down at her with a frown before she nodded up at him

"It feels the same way as it did the last time" She replied to him again, he leant forward pressed his lips to her forehead before he dragged her over to the monitor.

"I'm right here Jack… it's nice to hear your safe" Rose said to him with a smile, love and comfort heading in his direction

"Rose, Doctor, it's the Daleks!" Jack said to them, informing them of information that he already knew.

"We know"

"Ooh, he's a bit nice. I thought he'd be older." Gwen said with a smile on her features, shaking her head in the process as she winked over at Rose who was beaming over at her, knowing that she hadn't met her husband yet. Rose could do nothing but laugh at her a little, watching as the Doctor missed her comment.

"He's not that young." Ianto replied with a cheeky side smile pressed to his face. Jack could do nothing but frown and take a double glance over at Ianto, his own possessiveness shining in his eyes and his posture.

"It's the Daleks! They're taking people to their spaceship!" Sarah Jane stated, her arm around Luke as both her and Martha started jabbering over each other. The Doctor could do nothing but watching them with a smile spreading across his face as Rose fought with the Dalek's and the increasing force of Parallel Rose.

"Sarah Jane! Who's that boy?" The Doctor breathed with a large smile before he frowned as he took in the different appearance of TORCHWOOD due to the mess. "That must be Torchwood. Aren't they brilliant?" He beamed with a small laugh. Rose could do nothing but look over at him as he focused purely on him, her arms moving around to his middle as she pressed her head to his shoulder. "Look at you all, you clever people!" He finished fondly.

"That's Martha!" Donna exclaimed happily causing Martha to smile over at them. But both Rose and the Doctor frowned when the screen turned to white noise,

"Ah..." Rose voiced as she jumped towards the nearest switch to try and clear it up.

"We've lost them!" Donna shouted anxiously as she looked over at Rose who was concentrating on something else.

"No, no, no, no, no! There's another signal coming through, there's someone else out there." He said as she watched Rose shake her head and then bashed the top of the monitor "Hello? Can you hear me?" HE voiced and watched the monitor breathing heavily, waiting as he reached out for Rose, wanting her near him.

" Your voice is different, and yet, its arrogance is unchanged." The voice sounded and the Doctor recognized it immediately and froze on the spot. Rose just looked down at the console, also knowing who it was and she reached out for the Doctor's hand who clung onto her tightly.

"No. But he's dead." Sarah Jane whispered in horror as Davros emerged from the shadows, shedding light on his shocking form.

" Welcome... to my new Empire, Doctor." HE said with a sick smile on his face as Donna took a step back in revulsion "It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race." He stated causing the Doctor to literally be frozen with fear, frozen so he can't speak.

"Doctor?" Rose said to him gently, pressing her hand to his, trying to get him to look at her, knowing exactly what was swimming around his mind, all his thoughts, all his emotions were being transferred over to her freely.

"Have you nothing to say?"

"Doctor, it's ok, you'll think of something" Rose said concerned, her hand rubbing his back, trying to reassure him.

"But you were destroyed." The Doctor said numbly as his body started to shake "In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysiem. I saw your command ship flying into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you..." The Doctor said, his body still shaking, one of his eyebrows raised as he continued to look at him, his eyes wide as Rose looked at him, never looking away as she tried to comfort him.

"But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself."

"I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times!" Dalek Cann stated in an insane singsong, his one eye bright and yellow, and his tentacles flipping and moving in every direction

"Emergency temporal shift took him back into the Time War itself."

"But that's impossible, the entire War is time-locked." The Doctor shouted, angry and with misbelief written into his features as his eyebrows moved into a frown.

"And yet, he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine - a single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?

"And you made a new race of Daleks." The Doctor said heartbroken, his eyebrows neutral, his teeth pressed together as his hearts broke at the thought of all those time lords dying to rid the entire universe from their monstrosity.

"I gave myself to them. Quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body." He voiced as he unclipped his leather suit and pulled it open to reveal his rotten, emaciated form, his ribs and heart on show. "New Daleks. True Daleks. But like every new army you find your missing something. A vital bit of hardware. A computer." He finished a smile on his features as Rose shrieked back from the monitor and her husband, her hearts shuddering in her chests at what he was saying, her mind fogged with the memories of everything she has seen, everything she had to go through and she hoped and prayed that she never would have to go through the again.

"Leave her out of this!" The Doctor said with complete rage, his anger flaring as he protected his wife, his eyebrows in a frown and his teeth bared as he looked at the smug look being given to him via Davros.

"But Doctor, she has been heading towards this for so long. Her mind can feel us calling, her body getting ready for implantation, her energy providing us with power even now, in the end Doctor we will have her and you with fail to save her "I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"

"After all this time... everything we saw, everything we lost..." The Doctor said, falling back into a shaky shell as he was barely able to get over the shock of seeing him "I have only one thing to say to you. BYE!" HE said loudly, full of manic energy as he pulled a leaver and cut him off, Rose having stayed in the captain's chair, her hearts still suffering to calm down, her fear engulfing her mind and her body as the TARDIS hurtled itself towards the Earth and as the Dalek's presence in her mind depleted Parallel Rose's just grew bigger.

**Jack was darting around the place. His hearts were beating in his chest over the safety of Rose, hearing those words about the computer and the plans he had for her was causing some unease. So he was running around busily, getting ready with a phone to his ear. The Doctor had tried to get Rose back into a decent frame of mind but had failed. He had attempted but he too failed which was confusing the hell out of him. He normally did so well after the Doctor had also lost his battle. But he was calling Martha, asking her the teleporter key. **

"**Gwen! Dalek saucer heading for the Bay. They've found us." Ianto said over to his companion from the terminal he was working at while Gwen continued to stare at her computer. Ianto rushed over to his boyfriend while the blinking red dot on the screen closed in on Cardiff Bay, Gwen replacing him at the computer **

**Ianto rushes away. The blinking red dot on the screen closes in on Cardiff Bay. Gwen takes over the terminal.**

"**Martha, open that Indigo device! Now, listen to me: lift the central panel. There's a string of numbers that keep changing." He said as he continued dashing around, his phone on his ear as Ianto passed him his Dalek exterminator. "That's a teleport base-code, and that's all I need to get this thing working again." Jack said gleefully as Ianto helped him with his jacket as he adjusted his wrist device accordingly "Oscillating four... and nine. Thank you, Martha Jones." He said with a smile as he flipped his phone shut and pressed a kiss to Ianto's lips before he smiled at Gwen "I've gotta go. I've got to find the Doctor." He replied as Gwen and Ianto did nothing but watching him, motionless and silent **** "****I'll come back.****" HE reassured with a smile but still got no answer "****I'm coming back!" HE said, more emphatically with a large smile on his features as he nodded his head. **

"**Don't worry about us. Just go." Gwen said with a smile**

"**We'll be fine."**

"**You'd better be." Jack replied as he teleported out, engulfed by a blue light. Gwen and Ianto simply looked over at each other, fearful. However an almighty crash was heard from above them and they clung onto each other in response. Rubble was falling from the ceiling as the creped forwards silently as they listened. **

"**Exterminate! Exterminate!"**

"**They're here." Gwen sighed resignedly as they froze at the noise. **

As soon as the TARDIS had materialized the Doctor was walking out of the door, his trench coat nowhere to be seen. He looked around making sure there were no Dalek's before his eyes filtered to a church. The road was full of abandoned cars parked haphazardly, overturned pushchairs and bicycles, scattered rubbish and an unnatural silence and as if to underline this image, a dog could be heard barking in the distance.

"It's like a ghost town." Donna said unsettled, her lips hanging open. Rose simply walked up to her husband and took his hand in a death grip. Now it was her turn to be upset. She was worried about what the Dalek's had planned for her and she knew her husband would give her all the comfort she needed. He did not let go of her hand instead he squeezed it tighter and pulled her closer towards him.

"Sarah Jane said that they were taking the people. But what for?" The Doctor questioned with a frown on his features before he turned to Donna, urging her to remember something. "Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?"

"Just... the darkness is coming." Donna voiced as she shook her head, the Doctor just looked at her

"The same thing she said in my dream. Always the same thing." Rose muttered quietly but the Doctor and Donna heard her and they turned to look down at her, the Doctor giving her a small smile

"Anything else?" HE asked the pair of them, both thinking before Donna's eyes were caught by something over the Doctor's shoulders

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna said softly and watched as the Doctor and Rose furrowed their brows uncomprehending. A small smile spreading across Donna's face causing them to follow her gaze, turning with their eyes wide, hands still enclosed around each other… and there she is, at the far end of the street. Parallel Rose. The Doctor's Rose frowned and pressed her free hand to her forehead as the pain increased in intensity but the other Rose paused and when they had turned to see her, she smiled with sheer joy.

The Doctor continued to look at the other Rose before he turned down to face his Rose as she continued to look at her with a frown pressed to her features. He knew that she was fighting back the consciousness but coming face to face with the other Rose meant she was struggling not to go into convulsive shock and the worst part of it was; she knew what was happening to her. Entropic cascade failure. Due to the increased entropy generated by the both of them existing in the same reality was causing a temporal distortion, the longer she was here, the worst it was going to get for her.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked

"I'm alright" Rose waved him away, pressing her hand to the crook of his elbow as she looked up at him

"You know what's happening… don't you" He said to her sadly, she could do nothing but look up at him with watery eyes and gave him a brief nod. He just gave her a small sad half smile before pulled her into an embrace

" Don't forget she hasn't seen you for a while… and you're not her Doctor. She's in the same boat I was when we were separated" Rose said as she clung onto him, her mouth lifting to his earth so she could be heard easier as she spoke up to him, her arms wrapped around hers,

"Don't worry Rose, I'm not about to abandon you and let you fight of the Daleks on your own" The Doctor said with a smile when he pulled away from her, a smile lighting up his eyes.

"Good"

" And besides I've fallen in love with you. The rose who travelled the stars for me, who was the Daleks computer for so many years, who went through so much on the Valiant. We have history you and me… and I'm not going to" The Doctor implored and argued with her. His hands still pressed into hers as they looked over at each other before Rose leant up and gave him a kiss, before she pushed him in the direction of the other Rose who was walking down to them, weighed down by her gun, but the Doctor made up for it by walking quickly towards her, knowing that if his Rose hadn't seen him for years she would have wanted to meet him. But perhaps it was because they were both so focused on reaching each other they couldn't see the Dalek move out of the shadows until the last moment. The Doctor's mouth fell open, his hands moved from his pockets and he heard his Wife screaming out for him, the other Rose screaming in horror as the Doctor turned around too late. The Dalek shot him in the side, the whole of his body shining as the death ray only skimmed his chest. He fell to the ground and Donna gasped as she sprinted after Rose who was rushing to her husband, tears streaming down her face. But just in time Jack appeared in a flash of blue and with an impressively quick surmise of the situation, used his gun to blow the top of the Dalek.

"Hey, I'm here, Doctor I'm right here!" Rose implored down at her with tears streaming down her face as she crashed down at his side, cradling his head in her hands as she looked down at him, stroking his cheeks as he looked up at her weakly. The Other Rose crashed down beside her, her gun dropping at her side as she looked at the Doctor in Rose's hands

"Oh my god, I'm… I'm so sorry" She breathed as she took in the couple, unfazed by another her sitting in front of her

"It's not your fault" Rose comforted as she looked over at her briefly before looking at her husband, her heart shattering, a life without her Doctor shining in her eyes and in her hearts as she looked at her husband that was withering on the floor.

"Rose." The Doctor breathed, his chest heaving as he tried to get in the necessary breath, his eyes small as he looked at his wife.

"I'm here" Rose started, watching as the Doctor's head moved to the left with a heavy thud and she grasped at his head, cradling it with watery eyes as she looked at him "No, look at me, I'm right here" She panicked as she moved her hand though his hair, shaking him to look at her "Stay with me Doctor!" she stated as she grasped hold of his hand as she looked down at him

"I love you" The Doctor managed to stagger out weakly, watching as realization really hit Rose, knowing he very rarely said that, only in times of true peril, his closed his eyes and cried out in agony as he convulsed a little moving his head back, causing Rose to frown down at him, tears streaming down his face as she clung onto him closer, moving his body right onto her lap

"Don't you dare! Don't leave me again Doctor not after what've we've done! I don't want to lose you! Not again!" Rose said frantically as she cradled him closer to her body. The other Rose just looking down at the ground sadly as she looked at the pair of them, watching as Rose traced the delicate lines of his face as he lay their weakly looking up at her. Unaware to her that both Jack and Donna had reached him and Jack pulled at his shoulder as they helped pull him to his feet.

"Get him into the TARDIS, quick. Move!" Jack said urgently, taking charge at Rose's emotional turmoil. And between the four of them they managed to help the Doctor to his feet, Jack picked up Rose's gun and started scanning the area for a threat.

Between them, Rose and Donna help the Doctor to his feet. Jack picks up Rose's gun, scanning the area for a threat.

They all dragged him to the TARDIS and Rose and Donna laid him down on the gratings where he twitched and moaned in pain. Rose could do nothing but watch him helplessly, cradling him, tears spilling from her eyes,

Rose and Donna lay the Doctor down on the grilling where he twitches and moans in pain. Rose watches him helplessly, cradling him, tears spilling from her eyes.

"What- what do we do? There must be some medicine or something!" Donna cried in distress. Watching as the Parallel Rose walked away from the correct Rose and the Doctor as they sat their clinging onto each other as they realized one was going to loose the other. The Doctor holding onto his wife in a death grip as she watched him powerlessly as he went through such agonizing amount of pain.

"Just step back." Jack said as he threw the guns down on the seats, looking behind him before he commandingly walked over at them, waving his hand in the process. "Rose! Do as I say, and get back!" But Rose could not even look away from him, let alone get back. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were continuing to tear as she had pulled her long wavy hair over her shoulder. One difference she had with the other Rose was her hair was much longer, still the same length it had been in the first year she had met the Doctor, her's had been trimmed and cut so it hung just above her shoulders.

"He's dying, and you know what happens next." Jack continued gently but firmly as he crouched down in front of her, Rose not once looking up at the man who was like her brother.

"**What** do you mean?" Donna asked, her voice shaking and cracking as she got to her feet.

"But you can't... not now, we've done to much." Rose whispered through copious amounts of tears.

"What do you mean? What happens next?" Donna voiced again frantically but no one replied as the Doctor held out his hand out before him, both himself and Rose stared at it apprehensively, his hand glowing with an orange light

The Doctor holds his hand out before him - he and Rose stare at it apprehensively. It glows with an orange light.

"It's starting." The Doctor breathed as his whole body started to glow. He looked back over at Rose who just looked down at him, looking on powerlessly and shaking with grief as she watched him.

His whole body starts to glow. He groans. Rose looks on, powerless, shaking.

"Here we go! " Jack stated as he prised Rose away from the Doctor pulling her to a safe distance as she protested and fought him "Good luck, Doctor!" he said as he pulled his arm protectively around Rose, watching as she shrieked into his side, sobs lifting to her

"When he's dying, his- his body, it- it repairs itself, it changes." The parallel Rose voiced as she turned to face the Doctor who anguish ineffectual "But you can't."

"I'm sorry. It's too late. I'm regenerating!" He said to them, those words being spat out with so much effort. He took a look over at Rose who was crying her eyes out with sadness and grief as she looked at her husband this way for the last time, knowing that next time she saw him he would look like a completely different person. He could only muster a very VERY small smile before he threw his head backwards, his arms flinging wide as orange energy exploded from his skin, erupting through the neck and the sleeves of his suit. Donna and the parallel Rose were forced to avert their eyes in one direction while Jack just pulled Rose closer to him as the pair of them continued to look at him through the light intensity, Rose squinting through the blaze to watch as he regenerated, desperate to see what came next, and hoping and praying that she would still be able to see him in his full glory.

TO BE CONTINUED


	32. Journey's End Part One

Journey's End Part One

_**HERE WE GO GUYS, THE NEXT CHAPTER… IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE BEEN BUSY WITH UNI AND EXAMS BUT NOW HAVE NOTHING TO DO SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT…. IT'S A LONG CHAPTER AND WE ARE FINALLY COMING TO AN END SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ! :D **_

The Doctor knew what was happening. He could feel every cell in his body dying and it never got any easier. He could hear the sheer hum and power emanating from his body, could feel the tingling and burning sensation flood over his body, his eyes swatted shut as he tried to keep his mind thinking, allowing him to continue, allowing him to stay alive and force his thoughts from the agony he was feeling.

He could hear his companions whimpering in front of him, could feel the devastation and the utter sadness his wife was feeling as she openly forgot to close her mind from him. He knew how much she needed him. He provided her all the love and comfort she required. He was one of the only people who knew what she had gone through in the last ten years and he knew that the nightmares still haunted her from what she had seen and done to get back to him.

But she had helped him just as much. She had cured his anger and pure devastation after the time war. She still provided him with the comfort he needed when he would bolt upright from a nightmare. She would hold him, rub his back and stoke his hair… never forcing him to talk to her, always waiting patiently for him to tell her in his own time.

But everything they had seen, everything they had done had all been put at risk from one Dalek. His mind fogged and filled with hundreds of memories.

_Rose and The Doctor had been trapped in a room with Queen Victoria and Sir Robert. Mistletoe had been the element to block the werewolf but this memory occurred when they had just barricaded the doors from the wolf. The Doctor could see and remember Rose's shaking form as the nervousness coursed around her body. The Doctor had just stepped back from the pile of furniture while Rose was standing back slightly._

"_I'll tell you what, though..." Rose stated, breaking the silence, the Doctor turning around to look at her_

"_What?" He asked, a frown on his face_

"_Werewolf..." Rose smiled, letting out the air in her lungs from nerves_

"_I know" The Doctor stated in a high pitched voice, his face turning into a smile while Rose let out a small half laugh and threw her arms around him_

"_You alright?" The Doctor asked once he pulled away holding Rose in his arms at arms length, she simply nodded_

"_I'm okay, yeah!" She stated a smile on her lips. The Doctor nodded before bringing her forward and pressing his lips to hers._

_But again The Doctor's memories shifted to the time when they found themselves in the presence of the devil. Krop Torr. The Black hole planet. They had lost the TARDIS and they had lost everything with one swift move of this terrifying planet. The Doctor and Rose were leaning on the panel in the control room. Rose was looking up to the sky while the Doctor was looking around his surroundings, his hands crossed over his chest._

"_I've trapped you here" The Doctor said sadly, but Rose simply shook her head. Never going to tell him that she was hurting, never telling him that she was scared because he knew deep down that she knew he was hurting. She would have rather been trapped at the ends of the universe with him, knowing that she was with her husband, and even though it didn't look like it… they could find a way home. _

"_No don't worry about me," Rose said gently, pressing her hand slightly to the top of his arm that was crossed over each other. She then looked up towards the black hole through the window_

"_Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole... and no way out" Rose said while looking up through the window. The Doctor managed to look at her and she caught his eye._

"_Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me" Rose stated as she begun to laugh nervously. The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his hands around her shoulders, pressing her small form to his as he tried to comfort her._

_"Oh here you are" The Doctor cried happily a smile on his face, hands in his pockets as he wandered in his memories shifting once again. Rose did nothing more than look up around the central column and over at him, a small sad smile on her lips before going back to her work in front of her "I found so many enchanting rooms while I was looking for you" He said with a smile "I found the bubble room, the garden... you remember the garden Rose? I found two new and unused swimming pools, the TARDIS loves swimming pools, I found another study and the..." But the Doctor suddenly sobered, his face dropping when he noticed his wife's eyes glistening with tears. His face fell to neutral while he took steps towards her, slowly and concern written in his posture and evident in his features. His hands fell from his pockets when he was standing right next to his wife, his hip resting on the railings._

_"You ok sweetheart?" The Doctor asked gently, his hand going to her shoulder and rubbing against it a little before he moved his hand back to the console side. Rose sniffed and lifted her head as she nodded over at him with a smile on her face_

_"Yeah I'm fine" She chimed before her face fell and once again she went back to her work. The Doctor knew Rose well enough to know when she was lying, his eyebrows just moved into a frown as he looked at her._

_"You know you can tell me Rose" The Doctor urged encouragingly as he placed his hands to her shoulders and moved her around so he was looking down at her gently, a small smile was on his lips as he looked at her fondly, he pressed his hand to her chin and made her look at him as he smiled down at her encouragingly_

_"It's just..." She managed to say, the words getting lost in her throat her eyes watering as she looked up at him "I can't..." She stammered again, her voice cracking as her emotions boiled to the surface "I don't think I can do this anymore... I'm not strong enough..." She rushed out quickly, her words coming out before her sentence trailed off as she pressed her hands to her mouth, her eyes closed as she tried to control her emotions but she was unable to stop a few of the harsh sobs that exploded from her mouth, showing the Doctor just how broken she really was. The Doctor just looked down at her, saddened by her pain and he gently pulled her into an embrace. Her body fell into his arms and she was comforted when his long arms wrapped themselves around her. His cheek was rested against her hair as he rubbed soothing patterns in to her back, whispering soothing gallifreyan words into her ear._

_The Doctor found his own eyes watering with unshed tears as he looked down at his heartbroken form of his wife. It had taken a little while for her to calm down but the pair of them remained together before the Doctor pulled away gently and smiled down at her. He lifted his delicate hand to her face and began to wipe away the tearstains, which had littered her face, his movements delicate so not to hurt her. Rose just looked up at him as he spoke down to her_

_"Do you want to go and see Jack?" The Doctor asked, knowing that she would be comforted to see him, to tell him her troubles, to see the man who was like her brother. The Doctor wasn't surprised when he watched her nod her head in his hands_

_"Do you mind?" She enquired, her hand moving so it was rested on his wrist, her voice was still shaking with emotion. The Doctor just smiled at her, his thumb rubbing against her cheekbone again and leaning in closer to her_

_"Anything for you Rose" He implored with passion Rose just smiled at his forthcoming display of affection. Rose just moved her own arms around the Doctor's neck before standing on tip toes and pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss. When they pulled away the both of them were smiling at each other. The Doctor moved down to her again and pressed another kiss to her lips, their breathing began to increase and became rapid. Their lips where chapping and clasping to each other as their lips moved together as they where engulfed in passionate and loving kisses. The love being shown to the pair of them via their connection which was exploding with colour and energy. The two time beings rejoicing as they got lost in their closeness as they received the love and comfort both of them had been deprived off._

The Doctor could feel his hearts beating, his chest rising and falling as he tried to suck in the air he needed, his thoughts and his mind ever lost in the memories and the undying love he had for his wife. Orange energy exploding from his skin but he could suddenly feel his hands pressing together on autopilot as he directed his energy at his hand in a jar underneath the TARDIS console that started to bubble and glow, the energy flowing into it. Rose was frowning at him; he could feel her confusion shining in her eyes and over their link as she looked on. Watching as the Doctor stopped regenerating, stumbling forward, his mouth hanging open and he continued stumbling, breathless as he gained all the oxygen he needed. He was still the same man and he couldn't help but smile at his companions who were all gaping at him.

"Now, then. Where were we?" The Doctor said as he leant his back against the column, sniffing with his eyebrows raised before he darted back to the console, sprinting around the controls as Donna, the two Rose's and Jack could only stand there, their mouths hanging open, stunned in shock.

_Sarah Jane was in just as much trouble; she had driven from her house in an attempt to help the Doctor and his companions when she had driven into two Daleks. She had her arms thrown over her face, waiting for the blow from the Dalek's in front of her car. _

"_Exterminate!"_

"_Exterminate!" Her heart beat was racing, her chest was heaving but suddenly Mickey Smith and Jackie Tyler appeared in flashes of blue light either side of her car, a frown of confusion pressing to her features. The pair of them were carrying large guns, which they pointed and aimed at the Daleks as they proceeded to blow them apart. Sarah Jane could do nothing but get out of her car shakily with her eyebrows raised as she recognized Mickey. _

"_Mickey...!" _

"_Us Smiths have got to stick together." Mickey said with a smile as he cocked his head to the left a little before he moved his arm around her shoulders, Jackie all the while just moved around her car to get her attention. _

"_Jackie Tyler, Rose's Mum. Now, where the hell is my daughter?" Jackie voiced with authority as she realized that if they were able to shift between her reality and her daughters and her son-in-laws she knew they were in trouble. _

Ianto and his friend Gwen were sill firing incessantly at the Dalek, Gwen was screaming while Ianto had his brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate before they stopped. Gwen looked over at Ianto as the pair of them crept forward cautiously… their bullets had stopped mid-air, and were just hanging their. With expression of amazement and disbelief, Gwen and Ianto continued to approach them. Gwen took a cautious step further and reached out with one finger to touch one, but she couldn't. The air rippled out and around her finger as if there was an invisible wall. 

"What the hell?" Gwen voiced in awe as she turned to face Ianto who could do nothing more than look at her.

The Doctor had taken a few steps before he got down on his hands and knees as he sat in front of his hand in the jar, which was still bubbling and glowing and large smile pressed on his features as he continued to look at it.

"There, now." The Doctor said softly, his smile still on his features and his eyebrows raised as he gently blew on the jar and watched as it calmed down, stopping the glowing and bubbling causing the Doctor to smile with delight.

"You see?" The Doctor said loudly so the rest of them could hear him as he sat up, his hand hanging loosely over his knee as he looked at his companions. "Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as that was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I?" He said quickly as he explained himself, his hands moving to help him before he tweaked his tie, his lips pressing together as he moved his head a little "Look at me! So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle - namely, my hand. My hand, there. My handy spare hand." The Doctor said as he got to his feet, his eyebrows rising and falling as he spoke before he walked over to his Rose looking at her comfortingly. "Remember? Christmas Day? Sycorax? Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand!" He said to her gently, watching as his gorgeous Rose looked slowly from his hand to him, still uncertain as she flicked her hair way from her face as she looked up at him, clearly understanding what he was saying but unable to believe it. _"_What do you think?"

"And... you're still you?" She voiced to him as she edged closer to him, Jack giving her a very comforting smile as she watched him, Donna watching with eager eyes while the Parallel Rose could do nothing but look on, knowing she had failed to locate her Doctor once again.

"I'm still me." The Doctor said with a smile, moving his head around, his eyes twinkling as he looked down at her and before they knew what was happening the pair of them threw their arms around each other and clung on tightly. Rose could do nothing but bury her head in his shoulders, her eyes squeezed tight with joy as she breathed in his scent, the Doctor smiling as he looked over at Jack who was beaming, obviously over joyed for the pair of them.

"You can hug me, if you want." Donna said to Jack jokingly as he looked down at her, large smiles on both their faces and the Doctor could do nothing but smile at the pair of them, as they could do nothing but look at each other awkwardly. The Doctor and Rose still clinging onto each other, the Doctor pressing his hand to her hair as Rose squeezed him tighter. But when they pulled away the Doctor still refused to let her go. He placed his hand to her cheek and smiled down at her softly as she moved into his hand, pressing her own hand over the top of his.

"You got me through that you know" The Doctor said quietly so Jack and Donna couldn't hear what they were saying. Rose could do nothing but frown up at him causing the Doctor to laugh a little more before taking another step closer to her. " I clung onto the memories we shared, looking back on everything we've done, everything we've been through showing how much you need me, how much I need you and I knew I needed to stay the same. Your love for me keeps me going and I know that no matter how difficult things will be you will always be here, and I will for you" The Doctor said to her gently and lovingly, his eyes soft and gentle as he took in the beauty of his wife as a single tear fell from her eyes. She felt his hand move to wipe it from her face before the pair of them moved closer and pressed their lips together.

Gwen and Ianto could do nothing more than stand in front of a computer terminal as they investigated the reason for why the bullets were still floating in mid air

"It's a time-lock. The ultimate defense program. Tosh was working on it. Never thought she'd finished it, but she did. The Hub's sealed in a time-bubble. Nothing can get in." Ianto said as he pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, his eyebrows knitted together as Gwen looked up at him, her mouth hanging open 

"But that means we can't get out." Gwen stated as she look back down at the computer

"Nope. Not without unlocking that Dalek. We're trapped inside. It's all up to Jack, now." Ianto voiced as he looked over at the Dalek and then up to the sky at the mention of his boyfriend. 

The people in the TARDIS were once again huddled around the console as they tried to figure out their next move. Rose could feel the power of the Dalek's rising in her mind, understanding what Davros said about how she could feel them under her skin. It was tingling and scratching just like before; everything she was going through was coming back to her, her head pounding on her skull and her form feeling heavier and weaker than it had in a long time. But the saddest thing about the whole thing was that the Doctor could feel what she was feeling via their link. He knew what she was going through as if he was going through it at the same time. He knew she was terrified, knew that the pain she went through was excruciating as she never wanted to experience the wires plunging back into her skin, the way her body withered and moved in such inhuman ways, the cracking of her bones and the snapping of her ligaments, all these thoughts swimming around her mind just caused her to reach up to her skin and scratch, unable to prevent all the things happening to her to fall back to her mind.

The Doctor watched as Rose went quiet as he and the Parallel Rose had a little chat. He needed to talk to her, he knew that he needed to provide her with a little comfort and he knew he had to be the one to do it. She had lost him as much as his wife had lost him all those years ago but the pair of them was so different he thought them as separate people. His Rose had been taken by the Daleks and used as their computer to be freed and then searching the universe for 10 years. This parallel Rose however had almost fallen into the void before she got caught by her father and had been living in the Parallel Universe before everything started happening.

But before any one of them could comprehend what was happening the power cut out and they were left in darkness. Rose and the Doctor suddenly shuddered into being as they started shuffling around the console as they tried various buttons.

"They've got us. Power's gone... some kind of chronon loop!" The Doctor explained as he and Rose greeted each other at the console but suddenly there was a huge crash and the TARDIS tilted dangerously to one side taking everyone of their feet and making Rose stumble into the arms of her husband.

_However on the outside of the TARDIS Sarah Jane and her companions were creeping behind a van as they watched the Dalek's circling the ancient time machine which was surrounded with a blue ring of light. _

"_Transferring TARDIS to the Crucible!" One of the Dalek's stated, the lights on the hood of its head flashing with every syllable, the TARDIS was under their control as the circle of blue light moved them up and away in the direction of the TARDIS ship, Sarah Jane snapping her head as her eyes followed the blue box at the same time as the Dalek's. _

" _Those teleport things... can we use them? If they've taken the Doctor to the Dalek spaceship, then that's where we need to be." Sarah Jane asked, not taking her eyes from the Daleks as Mickey reached into his pocket to grab the teleports. _

"_It's not just a teleport, it's a Dimension Jump. Man, this thing rips a hole in the fabric of space." Mickey explained as Jackie turned to look into his hand at the object he was holding. _

"_But can we use it?" Sarah Jane cried impatiently. _

"_Not yet, it burns up energy. Needs half an hour between jumps." Mickey explained as he put it back into his pocket watching as Sarah turned to look at him. _

"_Then, put down your guns." Sarah Jane explained causing Mickey and Jackie to frown down at her, worry and uncertainty shining in their eyes. _

"_What?"_

" _If you're carrying a gun, they'll shoot you dead." Sarah Jane stated before she stepped out from behind the van with her hands raised in surrender "Daleks? I surrender." She continued as she continued walking towards them, wincing in the process as her mind was fogged with memories of what they had done to her so many years earlier. _

"_All humans in this sector will be taken to the Crucible!"_

"_She's bloody mad." Mickey whispered as he moved closer towards the van to look over at Sarah Jane Smith. _

"_Yeah, but Mickey - if they've got the Doctor, then they've got Rose." Jackie said suddenly, her eyes never once leave Sarah Jane, her heart beating in her chest as her thoughts were falling to her daughter, hoping and praying she was ok, knowing that no matter what her husband would take care of her but it still didn't help her nerves. She knew that the Doctor would die to protect her daughter, and she couldn't imagine Rose having married a better man defiantly after her explosive relationship with Jimmy Stone. But right now she was in danger and she just wanted her daughter safe. She moved the gun strap from her should and placed it to the ground as she too raised her hands and moved from behind the van coming into view of the Daleks. __"__And us. We surrender!" She voiced just as Mickey kissed his gun before throwing it to the ground and following the woman who was like his mother. _

The inhabitants of the TARDIS were still clinging onto the console railings as the TARDIS glided inexorably towards the Dalek ship as the Doctor continued holding onto his Rose as the pair of them started to get nervous. The Parallel Rose could do nothing more than look at them, thinking if she was ever going to find her Doctor.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets." Jack explained as the Doctor and the rest of his companions turned to look at him.** "**They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination."

"You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna said as she spoke over to the Doctor, Rose looking up at him while the Parallel Rose was clinging onto the console with her other hand on her hip as the Doctor looked at them with a frown on his features.

"Rose! You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this universe - you've seen the future, what was it?" The Doctor shouted excitedly, moving away from his Rose a little with his hand outstretched towards the Parallel Rose as he remember what was going on.

"It's the darkness." She said nervously and with despair, her eyebrows saddened and her lips pressed together as she spoke.

"The stars were going out." Donna voiced quietly as she looked over at parallel Rose who smiled a little at her.

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. I tried to send a message to you Rose, thinking your might be able to understand what was going on, but I realized the message was too cryptic." Rose said as she looked at the other Rose who was looking at her comfortingly, her long blonde hair hanging over her shoulder as she looked over at her, hoping to provide her with a little comfort as the Doctor continued to look over at her sadly "But basically, we've been building this um... this travel machine, this... uh... Dimension Cannon, so I could... well, so I could..." Rose finished, her eyes flickering away from the Doctor as she stuttered with what to say, a little embarrassed as she watched a smirk falling onto the Doctor lips. Rose smiling at her in the process

"What?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows

"So I could come back!" She stated as If it was obvious, the Doctor could do nothing more than beam at her and giggle a little because she reminded him so much of his Rose who was smiling up at him as he took her hand. "Shut up...!" Rose said with a smile, her eyebrows rose as the Doctor continued to sway on his feet "Anyway, suddenly, it started to work. And the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world - not just in yours - but the whole of reality, even the Void was dead. Something is... destroying everything." She explained passionately, her body moving at the same time as she watched the Doctor's smile suddenly fade and the seriousness shining in the other hers face.

"In that parallel world..." Donna stated as she watched Rose turn towards her "...you said something about me." She finished watching as The Doctors Rose and Jack shared a serious glance, Rose providing him with the comfort he was seeking.

"The Dimension Cannon could measure timelines, and it's... it's weird, Donna, but they all seem to converge on you." Rose explained, turning around to face her, watching as a frown moved onto her eyebrows generally bemused at why she was so important.

"But why me? I mean... what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick!" She ranted just as the computer bleeped and the Doctor's Rose moved her feet and looked over at the screen, pulling it around to see it as she stood next to the other her, her head bounding in the process.

"The Dalek Crucible. We're here..." She explained as she flicked her eyes up to Jack who was leaning closer to her and then back over to the Doctor who was looking down at her at the same time as the TARDIS continued to zoom towards the huge planet shaped crucible and the inhabitants could feel the time machine land with a crash.

"We'll have to go out." The Doctor's Rose stated as she looked at the door and then towards her husband

"Why?" The other Rose voiced with concern

"'Cos if we don't, they'll get in." She said to her gently, giving her a small smile as she looked at her panicked expression.

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose said with alarm, her eyebrows raised as she looked at his back.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack informed from behind her again making her turn around and he scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad." The Doctor said as he turned to face the Parallel Rose and Jack, his eyebrows raised causing his forehead to crease as he spoke to them gently. " But this is a fully fledged Dalek Empire... at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything." He explained and they could do nothing more than watch as Rose took hold of her husband's hand as Jack and Rose realized the vulnerability of their position as they eyes widened with fear.

"Right now, that wooden door... is just wood." Rose voiced over at them, giving them a very small smile as Jack looked over at her and let out a shaky breath. However Donna stood apart from them, staring straight ahead, not even listening because all she could hear was the steady beating of a heart, becoming louder and closer.

"What about your Dimension Jump?"

"It needs another twenty minutes, and anyway, I'm not leaving."

"What about your teleport?"

"Went down with the power-loss."

"Right then. All of us together... yeah." The Doctor finished the conversation between the four of them before he noticed Donna's lack of interaction "Donna?" He asked her gently when she didn't react, she was still staring straight ahead, her eyes most, mouth open her head full of a heartbeat as the Doctor went of to her, his eyes full of concern.

"Donna." The Doctor said again as he pressed his hand to her shoulders making her step out of her trance as she looked up at her and sucking in the air she needed.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else we can do." Rose said to her gently as she came into view past the other Rose and Jack.

"No, I know." She said as she nodded, a small smile on her features in the process. The Doctor could do nothing but nod and mouth 'Okay as he turned back towards the door as Rose gave her a gentle smile.

"Dalek…Heh!" Rose voiced before she laughed nervously and let out a huge lungful of air she was holding, turning to look at her husband.

"Oh, God!" Jack voiced over at her as he too laughed as she looked at him, but the pair of them then turned their attention back towards the Doctor, so absolutely confident in him as the Doctor turned to look at the all, grasping hold of his wife's hand as she looked up at him.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it?" He said to them proudly as he pressed his lips together in a smile. His eyebrows still raised as he felt the whole room fill with tension and nerves as he watched Donna smile at him "All of us... all of it... everything we did..." HE said before turning to Donna. "You were brilliant." He smiled as he watched her smile widen with a nod.

"And you were brilliant." The Doctor voiced as he looked over at Jack who smiled over at him and Rose

"And you were brilliant." He continued as he smiled down at the Parallel Rose who smiled sadly before he turned down to his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders

"And you were absolutely fantastic" He said before he gave her the most dazzling smile she couldn't help but give him; the smile she saved for only him. The pair of them worried about what was going to happen, the threats the Dalek's were to both Rose and the Doctor as he watched her grow weaker and weaker.

"I never will and never have doubted you Doctor. I trust you with my life and that is never going to change" She smiled up at him as she moved onto tip toes and pressed her lips to his as she pressed her hand to his chest as the pair shared the last moments of intimacy before they walked into the unknown.

"Blimey." The Doctor breathed as he moved towards the door, taking hold of Rose's hand again resigned. Rose and Jack followed after them with a deep breath with Donna following after them too.

The squeaky noise of the TARDIS door sounded and the Doctor peered his face around the door, his hand pressed to the delicate wood of the ancient ship with his lips curled around his teeth, his eyebrows raised, his hearts hammering in his chest as he faced his biggest foe.

"Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks!" The supreme Dalek sounded as the two Roses and Jack emerged behind him, the trio looking around their surroundings as they tried to regain their composure. However Donna paused a little at the door as the heartbeat was shining in her head again.

"Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks!"

"All hail" The Doctor said to himself gently as his mouth fell open, Jack looking with his eyebrows raised and his own mouth hanging open while the two Rose's has their lips pressed together, their eyes looking around at the enormous ship, the air thick with Daleks as they continued chanting while the Doctor exhaled.

"Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks!"

"Behold, Doctor. Behold the might of the true Dalek Race."

"Donna?" The Doctor shouted over his shoulder, his eyebrows in a frown, as he looked over at his Rose and then the TARDIS "It's no safer in there..." the Doctor finished more quietly as he turned his gaze back towards the Dalek's, his hair falling over his forehead. Back in the TARDIS, Donna shook her head a little and turned back to the door, just as they closed right on her face. Upon hearing the doors slamming both The Doctor and Rose dashed back to the TARDIS, slamming on the door as they heard Donna's angry outcries.

"Doctor?" Donna shouted as she banged on of her hand on the door grasping hold of the handle and rattling it "What've you done?"

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!" The Doctor complained angrily, one of his hands pressed to the window, the other on the door handle as he leant down to shout at her, his eyebrows in a frown as the Proper Rose looked over at Jack who was giving her a worried glance.

"Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind!"

"What did you do?" The Doctor yelled over at the supreme Dalek, never moving his position on the TARDIS

"This is not of Dalek origin."

"Doctor!" Donna continued to yell and bang on the door, trying to get out of the ancient time ship.

"Stop it! She's my friend. Now, open the door and let her out." The Doctor said angrily as he heard Donna's frightened cries, his eyebrows were in a frown as he turned to look at the Dalek in command, his arms bent at the elbows as they hung at his sides.

"This is Time Lord treachery!"

"Us? The door just closed on its own!" The Doctor shouted again, taking large strides over to him, his eyebrows furrowed deeply as he glared at his enemy, his hearts beating in his chest as his companions simply looked after him.

"Nevertheless: the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed." The Dalek's stated, the lights on it domed head flashing as it spoke and before any one knew what was happening the floor fell from underneath the TARDIS causing it to fall through a trap door, opening up from underneath it.

"What're you doing? Bring it back!" The Doctor yelled with panic spread into his voiced, staring down the trapdoor in horror, as he understood what was happening.

"What've you done? Where's it going?" The Doctor urged urgently and panicky as he snapped his body in front of the Supreme Dalek, his eyebrows now raised, his eyes wide as he stood up towards him.

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core."

"But you can't, you've taken the defenses down!" Rose cried in horror as she shouted from her position next to Jack, her own face showing her horror as Jack and the Parallel Rose looked over at her "It will be torn apart!" Rose continued to yell before she advanced on the Supreme Dalek, her face hard and emotionless as she ignored the itching of her skin, the throbbing of her sides and the scars that littered her body, gesturing towards the trapdoor as she spoke "But Donna's still in there!"

"Let her go!" Jack shouted angrily as he jogged after Rose, his coat flapping behind him

"The female and the TARDIS will perish together! Observe." The Dalek sounded before a holographic screen appeared just over their heads, the four of them turning to look at it, the Doctor slowly approaching it with dread as he watched the TARDIS bobbing in the energy, watching as his life long companion was destroyed, her agony shining over his link, Rose feeling the same as she gripped hold of her head. "The last child of Gallifrey is powerless." The Dalek continued as the Doctor and his companions continued to watch in horror, Rose having no idea how to help her husband as he watched on powerlessly.

"Please. I'm begging you, I'll do anything!" The Doctor breathed beseechingly as he snapped his body towards the alien, his eyebrows raised in worry as he spoke to his enemy. He looked from the Dalek to the screen in helpless agitation before he snapped his hands towards his chest in desperation "Put me in her place! You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there!"

"Plug me into the Computer, let me become part of your systems once again and help with the powering of this fleet!" Rose yelled suddenly, turning her attention from the screen as she tried to think of anything that could help save Donna, thinking she may be able to change the system quickly to save her friend.

No matter how hard they tried, how much they argued, nothing happened. Rose simply looked over at her husbands trembling form in worry. The Ancient time lord was watching the screen through gritted teeth, breathing heavily as he watched trembling with anger, his eyebrows still in a frown as he broke into a sweat.

"You are connected to the TARDIS. Now, feel it die."

_However back in the TARDIS, the destruction continued around Donna, who had frozen momentarily as she heard the heartbeat inside her head. She looked over at the bubbling form of the Doctor's spare hand before it had exploded from the jar, Donna strangely immune to it. The energy had left her and had now engulfed the hand, which was lying on the grilling, its fingers twitching. Donna could do nothing but watch, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the bright orange light of energy continued to spread outwards from the hand into the shape of a man. When the shaped was fully formed, it suddenly sat up, the energy shaken from it, to reveal the Doctor, eyes wide, stark naked. _

" _It's you...!" Donna breathed in amazement as she realized who she was looking at, her eyebrows raised, her mouth hanging open_

"_Oh, yes." The new doctor stated as he flung his head back a little, his eyes wide as he looked over at Donna_

"_You're naked!" Donna said in a high-pitched singsong voice as she glanced down before quickly adjusting her eyes again. _

"_Oh, yes."_

"_Damn, Rose is a lucky Girl." Donna said with a small smile before she looked at the other Doctor who gave her a cheeky loop sided smile as the TARDIS continued to smash around them_

"Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels!" A dalek voiced as Rose could do nothing but frown sadly as she walked motionless towards the Doctor and took his hand in comfort, the pair linking them together, Rose rubbing her thumb over the top of the Doctor's as they continued to watch the TARDIS, her chin resting a little on his shoulder as she tried to provide him with the comfort he needed, everything the pair of them were feeling being transmitted via their link.

_Rose goes to the motionless Doctor and takes his hand._

"Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

"The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now, tell me, Doctor... what do you feel?" But the Doctor didn't reply. His teeth were clasped together but his lips were handing open as he watched the screen, a dark expression clouding his features as he still held on to Rose's hand, Jack and the Parallel Rose standing behind them. _"_Anger? Sorrow? Despair?" he continued while Jack took a very brief and sly look over at the Dalek before looking back at the ground towards the two people who were like his family.

"Yeah." The time lord whispered as Rose looked at him with all the concern of one of the few people who knew what the TARDIS truly meant to him. She lifted her other hand and pressed it over his hand completely as she pressed her face to the back of his shoulders, the Doctor never once looking away from the screen, but he could feel her love and comfort shining through her actions and her emotions via their link.

"Then, if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you."

"Yeah? Feel this!" Jack suddenly said with a loud voice as he turned to face the Supreme Dalek, handgun in hand and shot at the Dalek, the bullets simply bouncing from the metal ineffectually.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled, sending a death-ray Jack's way and he screamed out in pain and fell to the floor, apparently dead, causing Parallel Rose to fall to his knees beside him in distress. The Doctor and the Two Rose's hand turned around at Jacks cry and the Doctor simply pressed his arms around his Wife whose hands were on his chest as they grimaced when they heard him crying out in agony.

"Jack! Oh, my God. Oh, no..." Rose cried sadly, her eyebrows in a frown as the Doctor knelt down beside her; the Proper Rose did nothing but look at the supreme Dalek.

"Rose..." The Doctor said softly so only she could hear him "Come here. Leave him."

"They killed him." She whispered, trying not to cry

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Escort them to the Vault." The Supreme Dalek said to one of the other Daleks who had turned around to face him as the Doctor pulled the Parallel Rose to her feet, her eyes never leaving Jack as the Doctor beckoned his Rose towards him, his arm going protectively around her shoulders. _"_They are the playthings of Davros, now." He voiced, as the trio were lead from the room. Rose couldn't help but glance back towards the man like her brother who gave her a cheeky wink before firmly shutting his eyes once again.

_The TARDIS was gliding away from the Crucible as the other Doctor, now wearing his blue suit trousers and a burgundy top was standing on the railings mending the TARDIS by the door, his blue blazer pressed to his hands. _

"_All repaired! Lovely." He exclaimed as he jumped off and pulled n his blue jacket as he made his way up towards the console and Donna. Shh! No-one knows we're here. Gotta keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when they can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner. I like blue, what do you think?" The Doctor said quickly and excitedly as he continued to twiddle and spin around in circles as he moved around the console, the madness of a regeneration shining in his body, in his personality as he continued to button up his jacket. Donna could do nothing but look over at him with her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth hanging open. _

"_You - are - bonkers!" She managed to say as she held up her hands in front of her, moving her head a little in the process. _

"_Why? What's wrong with blue?" The Doctor complained, his eyebrows in a frown as he looked down at his outfit, his mouth hanging open as he looked at her. _

"_Is that what Time Lords do? Lop a bit off, grow another one? You're like worms!" Donna complained highly disturbed. _

"_No, no, no, no, no, I'm unique. Never been another like me! Because all that regeneration energy went into the hand - look at my hand, I love that hand..." The Doctor voiced as he wiggled his fingers in a wave as Donna looked at it, his head wiggling as he spoke a large smile on his face as he spoke over at her. "But then you touched it- WHAM!" The Doctor yelled causing Donna to jump out of her skin "Shhh..." The Doctor yelled again causing him to take a step towards her, his eyebrows neutral while his eyes were wide as he looked at her, his jaw guttering his words out. "Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew... out of you. Still, could be worse." The Doctor said, his voice changing pitch as he looked down and over at Donna who just glared at her. _

"_Oi! Watch it, spaceman." Donna shouted, her eyes going right up to him, moving her shoulders as she squared up at her _

"_Oi! Watch it, Earth-girl. Oh!" The Doctor yelled matching her in every way. The pair of them could do nothing but stare at each other, their mouths hanging in an identical 'Oh!' shapes. "I sound like you! I sound all... all sort of, rough." The New Doctor complained as his words came out of a tense jaw_

"_Oi!"_

"_Oi!"_

"_Oi!"_

"_Spanners, shh!" The New Doctor complained again as he took a step towards her, watching as Donna buttons up, her lips still pursed. "Must've picked up a bit of your voice, that's all." The Doctor said quickly and quietly before his voice rose in pitch, his eyebrows in a frown, his mouth moving to show all of his teeth. "Is it? Did I? No. Oh! You are kidding me, no WAY." The Doctor suddenly stated, his voice rough as he watched Donna's eyebrows rise, her mouth hanging open as he felt his chest "One heart... I've got one heart! This body... has got only one heart!" The Doctor said in misbelief as he pressed on of his hands on the side of the console, his eyes staring into the distance_

"_What?" Donna asked absolutely gob-smacked as she placed her hand onto his chest "What, like you're human?"_

"_Oh, that's disgusting." The Doctor complained, scrunching his face up in the process._

"_Oi!"_

"_Oi!"_

"_Stop it!" Donna snapped crossly as she shoved her body back a little bit. _

"_No, wait, I'm... part Time Lord, part human... " the Doctor said again after the realization hit him, looking down at Donna as she continued to look at him with her mouth hanging open __ "__Well, isn't that wizard?"_

"_I kept hearing that noise... that heartbeat."_

"_Oh, that was me. My single heart." The Doctor voiced as he went over to the console, waving his hand dismissively as he pressed buttons, Donna following close at his heels.__ " __'Cos I'm a- complicated event in time and space, must've rippled back. Converging on you."_

"_But why me?" Donna asked, not understanding her importance _

"_Because you're special." The New Doctor said again, his eyebrows raised, his head cocking to the left a little, never looking away from the screen. _

"_Oh, I keep telling you: I'm not." Donna breathed heavily with exasperation _

"_No, but you are, you..." The Doctor said simply before looking at her as if he had only just realized. "Oh... you really don't believe that, do you?" he said to her gently and quietly as he pointed towards his head, his eyes staring in the distance. "I can see, Donna... what you're thinking. All that attitude, all that lip, 'cos all this time... you think you're not worth it." He said as he brought his hand up to his chin, his eyes wide as he looked at her, his eyebrows rising and falling at the same time_

"_Stop it."_

"_Shouting at the world 'cos no-one's listening. Well... why should they?" the Doctor explained again, his hand moving down, the last part was lower than the first, his eyebrows raised even further, his jaw guttering out _

"_Doctor? Stop it." Donna asked him, visibly upset, her eyes watering a little. _

"_But look at what you did..." He said lightening up, his lips moving into a smile, his voice gentle and his eyes shining with pride "no. It's more than that, it's like..." He voiced trailing of as he searched his thoughts. "We were always heading for this. You came to the TARDIS. And you found me again. Your grandad. Your car! Donna, your car!" The Doctor said with dawning realization, his hands waving towards her, his eyebrows in a frown as he spoke quickly, so many thoughts swimming around his head. You parked your car right where the TARDIS was gonna land, that's not coincidence at all!" He said, his voice getting louder as he spun on the spot, his fingers etched onto his temples "We've been blind! Something's been drawing us together for such a long time."_

"_But you're talking like... destiny. But there's no such thing... is there?" Donna said breathlessly as she shuffled on her feet. Her own face moving into a frown as her worry and her panic rose to a new height. _

" _still not finished. It's like... the pattern's not complete. The strands are still joining together. But heading for what?" The New Doctor voiced again, still holding his head, probing his mind before he bolted around the console once again. _

"Activate the holding cells." Davros stated as he glided forward towards them, the holding cells appeared like spotlights over the Doctor, Rose and the Parallel Rose, each of them placed and standing a few feet from one another. "Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained." He continued as he rolled towards the Doctor.

"Still scared of me, then?" The Doctor said with humour shining in his voice before he touched the edge of the holding cell with the palm of his hand, obviously, he cannot get through it as it rippled with blue light. Parallel Rose followed suit, trying her own field out while the Doctor's Rose continued to fight the Daleks from her mind.

"It is time we talked, Doctor, after so very long—"

"No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgia tour." The Doctor said impatiently as he shook his head, looking around at his surroundings while his wife continued to look over at him "I want to know what's happening right here, right now, 'cos the Supreme Dalek said 'vault', yeah?" The Doctor said quickly, his eyebrows raised, his forehead creased as he looked over at the shriveled skin of Davros, snapping his hand towards his feet to help explain his point, taking in his surroundings once again "As in, dungeon. Cellar. Prison." The Doctor voiced knowingly "You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement, like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?"

"We have... an arrangement." Davros interrupted, squirming in his seat a little in the process

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!" The Doctor said with a smile, lifting his head as he laughed mockingly at him.

"So very full of fire, is he not?" Davros said angrily as he moved away from him over to his wife, the Doctor never taking his eyes away from him while Rose could do nothing but look over at him, her face showing no emotion as she struggled with the battle commencing in her mind. And to think, you travelled from Planet to Planet, striding from civilization to civilization to find him again. Searching for so many years." Davros stated, hiding a plan that he had for her. Parallel Rose standing to the left, quivering at the site of him

Leave her alone." The Doctor said in cold anger, his eyes glaring at Davros as he felt his wife's unease.

"She is mine. To do as I please." Davros said with a smile as he continued to look at Rose.

"I know what you can do, the things your creations have done to me, the things you can do to me, whatever your planning, we will stop you" Rose said defiantly as she stood her ground, her eyes staring intently into Davros's single eye making the Doctor proud of her bravery.

"But my dear, you have a very special part to play in this prophecy. Your genes have the Dalek's signature pressed into your cells, into your systems meaning you were built for a single purpose. You are our computer, and it is time for you to do you job" Davros said with a smile causing everything in the Doctor's and Roses body to run cold.

"No" Rose whispered in a deathly whisper as she took a fearful step back, the colour running from her cheeks as her mind was fogged with memories and images from the time with the Cult of Skaro. "Don't do this," She voiced again, her words quivering as she spoke

"Don't you touch her Davros!" The Doctor shouted dangerously angry, the fear his wife was feeling was travelling via their link caused his desperation to peek to an all time high, Parallel Rose not understanding what was happening.

"You will become part of our greatest invention Mrs. Smith. A time Lady, whose only wish is to save the universe and travel the stars, looking at the beauty and the wonders of the universe with your lover at your side, but you had no idea that you would be the one creature that will destroy everything. Connect her to the mainframe" Davros commanded as he moved away and people Rose and the Doctor never thought they would see again emerged from the shadows. Pig slaves came shuddering out from the darkness, their teeth pressed to the lips, the snouts moist with breath, they were grunting and growling as the moved from the shadows. The slaves only lived for a few weeks, had amazing strength and Rose knew they could restrain her easily if she put up a fight. She knew them to be vicious fighter and was trained to slit a humans throat with their bare teeth. She would know, she had been the one to create the originals and her mind was fogged with familiarity

"Oh my god" Rose breathed as she looked at her creations shuffling towards her, the force field holding her in place vanished and she managed to snap her body away from them. "Doctor!" Rose dragged out as she looked at the pig slaves with horror

"Leave her alone Davros! She's done nothing to deserve this!" The Doctor begged, panicking that Rose was in trouble.

"She is our software, we own her, its time she returned to her creators!" Davros said as he watched as the pig slaves had finally grabbed hold of Rose's forearms, her body snapping as she tugged and forced her arms away from them, her strength nothing compared to the strength of the pig men as they dragged her to the infulstructure in the centre of the room, just below another darkened area. But she was pugnacious, dropping her weight onto the floor as they had to heave her forward, her mind raking with ideas of how to get out of a firm lock, her defense training useless in a situation like this

"Not again! Please, I can't go through this all over again!" She implored, her eyes watering with fear as she continued to shuffle her feet backwards, her eyes meeting the Doctor's who was shouting at Davros, shouting for his wife, calling for her panicky as she was dragged towards the table. The pig men heaved her onto the table and the Doctor could do nothing as she kicked, she screamed, she punched and for a bright second she had gained the upper hand, sliding off the table before she gained a huge whack to the stomach sending her doubling over and forced back to the table. The Doctor could do nothing to help her, do nothing and never in his life had he felt so helpless before. The Doctor had to watch powerlessly as the Pig men grabbed hold of the thick sparking wires that were travelling down from the ceiling, the Doctor continued to scream, demanding she be let go as she continued to fight.

But the Doctor's voice faded in his throat as he watched the Pig men rip the side of Rose's T-shirt showing the world her scarred sides before one of the slaves held the wire and plunged the wire into Rose's side. Her screams of agony could be heard throughout the ship as she scrunched up her face as she felt the wires clasp onto her insides. She grabbed hold of the pig man and thrust him away from her, sending him stumbling but she did not expect another slave to press the machinery into her other side. Her body aching with pain, her blood dripping from around the wires as she clawed at anything she could get her hands on

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled in anguish, her mind clouded with pain, her eyes tinged with red as yet another wire, the electrical impulses travelling around her body, her mind beginning to succumb from the pain, her body going numb, her body heavy and pain ridden as she started to grow weak. Her blood pouring from her wounds in her sides, blood pouring down her sides, dripping from the edge of the table and she could do nothing as she felt the life leave her body. Wire after wire, grimace after grimace she could do nothing to stop what was happening to her, she could feel the Doctor devastation as his eyes never left her, for a single moment her vision was cleared for her to move her head to the side, her body heavy with pain as she lay their, the pig men continued to implant her into the system. She noticed the Doctor looking at her, a single tear travelling down his face, his own vision swimming with the excruciating pain his wife was feeling, his hearts numb with desperation, hopelessness and despair as he came to the conclusion that he may never see her again. In less than an hour he had lost his best friend and he could loose his wife. He had watched as she was torched by the Daleks once again, his own agony present in his hearts as he watched her look at him before she breathed out a lungful of air and passed out from the pain, her body falling limply to the table, the final wire was pressed to the back of her neck, her body dripping with blood, her soft skin loosing its colour, her big plump lips molded into a single flat line, her eyes firmly closed and the Doctor could do nothing to help her. Parallel Rose never seen any form of the Doctor as heartbroken as he was now, looking at him now, she knew that if this Doctor felt this much for this Rose, her Doctor would be feeling the same for her.

"And so the prophecy continues. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophesies of Dalek Caan." He explained before he pressed a button to his control panel, throwing light onto Dalek Cann on his platform just behind Rose's body, causing the Doctor to move his eyes from his wife's form, his hearts heavy with pain, sniffing away his grief, and removing the evidence of his crying as he moved his gaze from his Rose,

"So cold and dark. Fire is coming... the endless flames..." Cann explained in a sing song voice, his tentacles flying and flinging in any direction, as if the Dalek had no control of his limbs.

"What is that thing?" The other Rose asked the Doctor, a frown of disgust on her features as the Doctor turned to look over at her.

"You've met before. The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected." The Doctor explained, his eyebrows furrowed a little, his forehead creasing underneath his styled hair, taking glances from Rose to the Dalek.

"Caan did more than that. He saw Time. Its infinite complexity and majesty raging through his mind. And... he saw you. Both of you." Davros said again which caused the Doctor and Rose to glance at one another before the Parallel Rose shuffled on her feet

"This I have foreseen in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here, as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time! And one of them will die...!"

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna? Why did the TARDIS door close? Are you the reason for Rose's altered DNA? Tell me!" The Doctor yelled full of barely contained rage as his face scrunched up as he shouted over at the Dalek.

"Oh, that's it! The end, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is. Why so shy? Show your companion... show her your true self." Davros said with delight, a small smile on his features as he glided over to the Doctor once again who had snapped his head to the alien in front of him, his teeth barred together as he looked at him. Parallel Rose could do nothing but look on in fear as she looked back over at the other Rose who was completely still. The Doctor gave no answer in unease as Davros peered over at him, his eyes dark and heavy, his breathing thick with emotion as he tried to regain his composure and not think about what this enemy had done to his Wife. "Caan has promised me that, too."

"I have seen it. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor said quietly and roughly, a frown on his features, his lips turned downward as he glared over at the Dalek

"We will discover it together... our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins." He said as he turned away

"Testing of what?" the Doctor snapped, a deep frown on his features, his teeth jarred together again, he just watched as Davros turned around to answer him again

"The Reality Bomb."

Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie had found their way onto the Dalek Ship to try and locate the Doctor, but they feared that something was going to happen to them as they were herded into a large chamber of metal and stone, Daleks surrounding the sides. 

"Prisoners will stand in the designated area. Move! Move!" A Dalek sounded, thousands of the creatures all over the place, in the air, on the ground, Sarah Jane and her friends could do nothing but walk in with the crowd. Suddenly an Asian woman fell from her feet to her knees in pain and Jackie could do nothing but help her. 

"You will stand!"

"I can't." She cried in horror and agony

"You will stand." The Dalek sounded again just as Sarah Jane noticed a door inset with a small round window, not too far away. She made a dash for it, looking behind her a little as Jackie continued to help with the other scared woman. 

"I can't. Please..."

"On your feet! On your feet!" Mickey suddenly got Sarah Jane in his sights and watched as she opened the door with her sonic lipstick before she called him as loud as she dared. 

"Mickey! Mickey!"

"Jackie!" Mickey voiced as she caught Jackie's eye as he followed Sarah Jane through the door, which lead to the small side chamber of sorts. Jackie helped the woman to her feet but knew she couldn't follow them unnoticed causing Sarah Jane and Mickey to watch through the window. 

"Prisoners will stand in the designated area."

"We can't just leave her." Mickey bellowed nervously as he made to open the door, but Sarah Jane had to stop him 

"Wait!" She exclaimed and the pair of them ducked a little when a Dalek glided just in front of the door. 

"What does it mean? What are they testing? What are they going to do?" The scarred woman said frantically as she looked towards Jackie for answers. The Doctor's mother in law simply looked upwards at a large, circular green device high above their heads, her heart dropping with dread. 

"I reckon it's that thing there."

"Behold... the apotheosis of my genius. Look at your Wife Doctor; watch as she completes the job she was designed to do. Look at her power; look at what she's doing. Her mind has been rebuilt into a Dalek design, her life has been heading towards this, her mind becomes the one thing that controls the reality bomb, and she is the destroyer of the whole of reality." Davros explained with a mocking smile as the Doctor just looked over at his wife. Her skin pale and blue, a single tear rolling down her features, her face scrunched up in agony as the power needed was to much for her; Rose knowing that she could kill her mother because of the Daleks. The Doctor noticed Davros using his control panel to activate the holographic screen displaying the testing of the chamber.

"Two, one, zero. Activate planetary alignment field!"

_The entire TARDIS was shuddering; Donna and the New Doctor were struggling to stay on their feet, gasps and screams later, when the TARDIS had steadies the Doctor simply looked at the monitor. The pair of them having their mouths hanging open _

"It's the planets. The twenty-seven planets." The Doctor said with his eyebrows raised as he watched each of the planets bathed in a white glow.

"But that's Z-Neutrino Energy." The Doctor said no more than a whisper, his hands bent at his side, the light shining on his features that showed a frown as he watched the screen "Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single stream. No.!" The Doctor yelled, turning to Davros in a blind panic, finally understanding what was going on "Davros. Davros, you can't! You CAN'T! NO!" the Doctor yelled, his eyebrows in a frown, his eyes hard as he yelled in panic, knowing the strain on Rose could kill her. The Parallel Rose could do nothing but watch the Doctor, knowing her Doctor was elsewhere.

_The Other Doctor was simply watching the monitor; his chin was resting on his hand as he tried to work what the other Doctor had already figured out. _

"_Single-stream Z-Neutrinos compressed into..." He said with a frown, faltering slightly before he realized "No. No way..."_

Sarah Jane and Mickey were still watching the proceedings in the testing chamber through the small window. Mickey held a large frown why Sarah Jane could do nothing but watch in sadness. The prisoners still had their hands behind their head as they watched the Reality Bomb above them brightening, unknown to them of the computer controlling the device. Sarah Jane was still watching, breathing heavily as Mickey was pacing up and down, worried about what would happen to Jackie before he stopped when he heard the beeping. 

"Thirty minutes... it's recharged!" Mickey exclaimed as he pulled the device from his pocket and snapped his body towards the window, mouthing to Jackie, gesturing to her frantically to the Dimension Jump; Jackie was simply looking at Mickey. 

"It's recharged! It's recharged! Use it!" Mickey continued, barely audible through the thick glass. Jackie finally understood what he was saying as she took the Dimension Jump from her pocket and looked at the woman standing next to her. 

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, her eyebrows rose in sorrow as she pressed the button and disappeared in a flash of white light, much to the surprised of the woman. When she landed she was on the other sides of the door hugging Mickey tightly. When they pulled away the light intensity of the Reality Bomb was increasing, and the trio could do nothing mire than look on in revulsion as the Prisoners were dissolved into atoms from head to toe, reminiscent of how the atoms of the Daleks were divided by the BAD WOLF. Rose knew that was why the Daleks needed her. 

"Test completed."

"_What is it? Doctor? What did it do?" Donna asked in confusion. Watching as the Human Doctor looked at the screen, his eyebrows in a frown, his mouth a jar as Donna looked at him in concern. _

"Doctor, what happened?" The Parallel Rose asked shaken, her breath leaving her lungs as she looked over at the Doctor who could do nothing but look at the screen.

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler." Davros said to Rose as she looked at him. The Doctor suddenly turned his attention towards him, still not quite able to believe it, breathing heavily as he glared at him. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out - structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

"**The** stars are going out..." Rose whispered to herself as she looked with a sad frown on her features, looking over at the other version of herself, the blue tint to her skin making her look older and tired than ever. But Rose didn't fail to notice the frown on the young married woman's face as if she was struggling with something, as if she was fighting the system. Rose snapped her attention over to the Doctor to see if he had noticed, and much to her misfortune he hadn't.

"The twenty-seven planets... they become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..." the Doctor whispered harshly, his breaths still rasping as he looked at the screen, his mouth guttering out the words.

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping. Never faltering. Never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust. And the dust will become atoms and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation." Davros exclaimed, getting louder and louder, more excited as his voice took on an almost hysterical quality as he used his hands to make his point. _"_This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"

"Prepare for universal detonation! The fleet will gather at the Crucible! All Daleks will return to shelter from the cataclysm! We will become the only life-forms in existence!"

_Jackie, Mickey and Sarah Jane were still peering through the window, unsure of what to think about what they had just seen before Jack tumbled out of an air vent causing all of them to spin around to face him, his mouth hanging open, his wrist to his face as he adjusted the Vortex manipulator before he got to his feet fully. _

"Just my luck. I climb through two miles of ventilation shafts, chasing life signs on this thing –" Jack said looking at them before gesturing towards his wrist device. "and who do I find? Mickey Mouse!"

" You can talk, Captain Cheesecake." Mickey stated with a small smile before Jack snapped his feet a little bursting out laughing as he held out his arms and the pair embraced in a manly hug. 

"Good to see ya!" Jack smiled as he looked down at Mickey without letting go "And that's 'Beefcake'." He replied cheekily again causing Jackie to really study the man. Rose had mentioned a man named Jack the last time she had visited the Parallel Universe. This was a man who she held deep respect for, the man who helped her when the Doctor couldn't, gave her support when she thought she would never see her again, this was the man who was Rose's brother figure and for the first time Jackie was glad she was meeting him. 

"And that's enough hugging." Mickey complained as he forced himself from Jacks arms causing Jack to salute Sarah Jane. 

"We meet at last, Ms Smith."

"There is something we can do. You've got to understand - I have a son down there on Earth. He's only fourteen years old. I brought this." Sarah Jane said as she took some steps towards Jack as she reached for her pocket, taking out what appeared to be a diamond necklace, except the diamond was shining with unnatural brightness. It was given to me by a Verron Soothsayer. He said... "this is for the end of days". She voiced as she gave it to jack who took it with admiration and delicacy his mouth hanging open slightly. 

"Is that a Warp Star?" Jack breathed as Sarah Jane nodded with a smile. 

"Gonna tell me what a Warp Star is?" Mickey voiced from over Jack's shoulder who was not taking his eyes off the thing. 

"A warpfold conjugation trapped in a carbonised shell. It's an explosion, Mickey." Jack voiced as he looked over at Sarah Jane "An explosion waiting to happen." He said again in an awed whisper.

_The Human Doctor was dashing around the TARDIS as he was putting some sort of device together; he was coming out from underneath the console with Donna holding the device as she spoke to him with confusion on her features. _

"So, what is this thing?" She asked him as he took it from her hands, placing something else to the device as he poked his tongue from his mouth in concentration.

"It's our only hope. A Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyser." The Doctor replied quickly causing Donna to shake her head in bewilderment.

"Yeah. Earth-girl, remember?" She complained with a shake of her head.

"Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself..." The Doctor said quickly as he continued to flick his eyes towards Donna and the device in his hand, screwing in parts of the device in the process.

"It destroys the Daleks?"

"Biggest backfire in history." He said glaring into the distance.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


End file.
